Le Maître de la Mort
by Marie Lapiz
Summary: De tout temps, il a existé des sorciers ambitieux. Et certains ont traversé les siècles, jusqu'à en perdre le compte.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_31 octobre 1981_

James Potter tenta un sourire sincère en entendant les pas de sa femme devenir plus réguliers, l'avertissant qu'elle avait atteint le palier du premier étage, et qu'elle allait bientôt coucher Harry.

Il tentait la sincérité, parce que le monde ne tournait pas rond depuis un moment déjà, et que Harry, son Harry, le fils qu'il chérissait tant, avait deux gros problèmes dans sa vie.

Le problème le plus urgent était ce mage noir, qui se faisait appeler Lord Voldemort, mais qui avait posé un tabou sur son nom pour être averti de la position de toutes les personnes assez courageuses pour le prononcer… et ainsi le défier. Cet homme avait, semble-t-il, décidé que son fils allait le mener à sa perte. Non pas que James doutât sincèrement des capacités de son fils. Comme tout père qui se respectait, Harry était à ses yeux le plus grand, le meilleur, le plus avancé pour son âge. Il était tout à fait conscient que son fils pourrait très bien dérouter Lord Voldemort. Mais pas tout de suite. Le plus tard possible, si possible…

Il n'avait aucun doute concernant les capacités d'Harry. Il avait seulement de grands doutes concernant la possibilité qu'Harry reste en vie assez longtemps pour défaire ce mage noir. Il soupira. Ceci n'était que le premier problème. Un problème dont tout le monde avait conscience, et un problème qui ne devait certainement pas étonner les personnes qui vivaient dans le monde sorcier.

Il y avait un second problème. Un problème dont personne n'était au courant, et que seul lui pouvait révéler à Harry. Un problème qu'il avait omis de mentionner à Lily. Qui, le jour où elle l'apprendrait, risquait de se mettre dans une colère telle qu'il regretterait certainement de s'être uni à elle pour la vie.

Lentement, presque religieusement, il souleva son poignet droit à hauteur de ses yeux, et posa un regard dur et peu amène sur la marque qui était imprégnée sur la face interne de son poignet. Un triangle. Une barre. Un cercle. Le triangle plus marqué que les deux autres signes.

Un tatouage invisible, que seuls pouvaient voir ceux qui étaient au courant de son existence. Le sien était apparu alors qu'il avait treize ans. C'était son père qui lui avait dit ce qu'il signifiait, alors que la brûlure du marquage faisait monter les larmes aux yeux de James, peu habitué à une blessure non intentionnelle. Son père lui avait dit, sous les yeux lourds de reproches de sa mère, qu'il avait un héritage à préserver.

Il n'avait pas compris grand-chose, à l'époque. Simplement que la cape qu'on lui avait léguée avait une importance capitale, et qu'il devait toujours la garder. Il l'avait seulement prêtée à Dumbledore. Mais ça, son père n'aurait pas pu lui en vouloir. On pouvait, on _devait_, faire confiance à Dumbledore.

Mais ça, Lily s'en moquerait certainement. De toute façon, elle allait le tuer quand elle saurait ce qui pesait sur les épaules de son fils par _sa_ faute.

Il sourit, d'un sourire on ne peut plus sincère, cette fois.

Vous le saviez, vous, que Lily Evans avait une jolie façon de se mettre en colère ?

Non. Non, vous ne le saviez pas. Et vous ne le saurez certainement pas.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

James sursauta, se précipita vers le hall.

- Lily ! Prends Harry et va-t'en ! C'est lui ! Va-t'en ! Cours ! Je vais le retenir…

**∆ | o**

_18 août 2013_

- Papa, j'ai mal aux jambes…

- Ne m'appelle pas ainsi ! siffla l'homme en tête de la file composée de seulement deux personnes.

La petite fille se tut, et prit son mal en patience. Elle avait l'impression de marcher depuis des heures. C'était certainement le cas. Son père l'avait déjà forcée à marcher des heures et des heures durant, mais aujourd'hui, c'était pire que tout. Ils avaient reçu une lettre la veille, leur conseillant de quitter la ville, et ils étaient partis de chez eux, sans prévenir personne.

De toute façon, qui auraient-ils pu prévenir ? L'autre était leur unique famille.

- On va marcher encore longtemps ? demanda l'enfant en sautant habilement au-dessus d'une flaque marécageuse, boueuse, et certainement infestée de bêtes dangereuses et laides.

Mais cet exploit à peine accompli, un autre danger se dressait devant elle, et elle évita habilement la branche bardée d'épines vénéneuses qui se balançait devant elle, cherchant à l'attraper dans ses filets.

La petite fille lui lança un regard dédaigneux, absolument pas impressionnée par ce stratagème plus que connu.

- Jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve un abri, lui dit l'homme. Est-ce que tu arrives à suivre ? demanda-t-il alors d'une voix beaucoup plus douce que son habituelle voix bourrue.

La gorge sèche, la petite fille hocha la tête, n'avouant pas les douleurs qui l'élançaient. Elle ne voulait pas paraître faiblarde.

- C'est bien, Gaïa. C'est très bien, soupira l'homme. Prends ma main. Tu vas avoir du mal à sauter.

La petite fille, peu habituée à ce qu'on l'aide, refusa la main tendue, et sauta sur le rocher sûr qu'on lui désignait. Elle se rétablit de justesse, et ne put voir le regard plein de fierté que posait l'homme sur elle.

Leur marche silencieuse reprit, tous les deux plongés dans leurs pensées. La fillette se demandait pourquoi est-ce que c'était sur elle que tombait cette histoire. L'homme se demandait combien de temps ils pourraient s'en sortir ainsi, et pourquoi ils étaient ceux qui étaient recherchés en priorité.

L'un comme l'autre, lorsque le soleil amorça sa descente vers l'ouest, regardèrent leur poignet droit, les yeux plissés pour mieux voir.

Un triangle. Une barre. Un cercle. La barre plus marquée que les deux autres signes.

Un tatouage qui, depuis toujours, rythmait leur vie.

L'homme se retourna vers la jeune fille qui le suivait, et l'appelait papa dès qu'elle oubliait la règle qui lui avait été imposée. Gaïa ne semblait pas être en manque d'affection. Il n'était pas sûr qu'elle sache ce que c'était. Il n'avait plus su montrer son amour depuis la mort de la mère de l'enfant. Et il doutait que l'affection aiderait l'enfant à s'en sortir.

- Papa, c'est quand mon anniversaire ?

L'homme, cette fois, ne releva pas le fait qu'elle emploie ce terme pour le désigner.

- Dans deux mois, Gaïa.

- Est-ce que ça changera quoi que ce soit que je sois plus vieille ? s'enquit l'enfant.

- Non, dit-il d'un ton dur.

La fillette se mura dans un de ses silences qui la caractérisaient tant.

- Alors je ne veux plus qu'on le fête, dit-elle simplement.

- Comme tu veux, Gaïa, soupira l'homme.

Les idées de l'enfant dépassaient son entendement. De toute façon, il n'avait pas besoin de comprendre ce qui lui traversait l'esprit. La seule chose qui importait, c'était de continuer de marcher.

Et continuer de survivre.

**∆ | o**

_25 Juillet 2021_

- Trouvez-les.

- Monsieur, on les cherche depuis presque seize ans déjà, et…

- Trouvez-les.

Un homme de haute stature, imposant, aux cheveux grisonnants, s'inclina devant le dos du siège auquel il s'adressait, les jambes légèrement flageolantes.

- Et je ne veux que la fille.

- Mais…, balbutia l'homme. Le père en sait plus que…

- J'ai dit : « Je ne veux que la fille ».

La voix, glaciale comme l'acier, dure comme le diamant, claqua aussi sèchement qu'un fouet dans l'air. Le siège se retourna, et l'homme trembla un peu plus, réussissant tout de même à garder un visage impassible.

- Je vois que tu maîtrises de mieux en mieux tes émotions, se moqua la voix sortie du fauteuil. Bientôt, je pourrai compter tout le temps sur toi.

- Vous le pouvez déjà, monsieur.

- J'émets encore quelques réserves à ce sujet. Est-ce que tu as enfin compris mes ordres ?

- Je dois retrouver la fille. Et uniquement la fille.

- Exactement. Et essaie de réussir, cette fois-ci. Ces seize dernières années ont été un échec.

- Presque seize années, corrigea aussitôt l'homme.

Il tressaillit en songeant qu'il était certainement allé trop loin. Les yeux de son interlocuteur se plissèrent, se réduisant à deux fentes noires, avant de reprendre leur taille normale.

- Tu as raison. Presque seize ans. N'exagérons donc point ces tentatives échouées déjà bien assez nombreuses…, susurra la voix.

L'homme pâlit.

- Bien. Trouvez-les. Et elle doit rester vivante. Juste elle…

Un coup de vent plus tard, seule la voix du fauteuil était encore présente dans la pièce. Une silhouette décharnée se dressa et, prenant appui sur une canne, s'approcha du mur qui se trouvait sur sa droite. Un grand tableau blanc y était encadré. Et, sur cette toile, se détachaient à l'encre noire un triangle, une barre et un cercle.

Le vieil homme en dessina les contours du bout de son index tremblant, avant de se diriger vers la grande baie vitrée qui éclairait la pièce jusqu'à ce que les derniers rayons du soleil aient disparu. Il soupira faiblement, acceptant pour la première fois de sa vie que, s'il ne réussissait pas à trouver cette peste, sa vie serait certainement terminée.

Il leva un poignet tremblant dans la lueur faiblissante du soleil d'été, et admira le tatouage qui, au contraire de sa peau, n'avait pas pris une seule ride.

Un triangle. Une barre. Un cercle. Le cercle plus marqué que les deux autres signes.

D'un geste rageur, il serra sa main droite, tandis que la gauche affermissait sa prise sur le pommeau de sa canne.

Il les aurait. Les Reliques seraient à lui. Il serait le nouveau Maître de la Mort.

* * *

**Disclaimer : Cet univers, les sorts - presque tous du moins - les personnages, et les faits connus proviennent de l'imagination de notre chère Rowling. Et un peu de Beedle le Barde, aussi. Après, il paraît que mon imagination débordante a posé des mots sur le papier. Mais je suis le dernier maillon de la chaîne, pas bien important, en somme.**

**Note d'auteur.**

_Et me revoilà, pour ceux qui me connaissent. Je me lance dans un registre extrêmement différent de ce que j'ai pu faire avant - du moins, pour l'instant. Je suis presque fière de vous présenter mon nouveau bébé, "Le Maître de la Mort". (Le nom est pompeux, j'en suis sincèrement désolée. Mais il a failli être trompeur, en se nommant "Les Reliques de la Mort". Je n'ai pas la plume de Rowling, et pas non plus l'audace de reprendre un de ses titres) Que vous dire... A l'heure actuelle, le nombre de chapitres n'est certainement pas déterminé, mais la fin de l'histoire l'est. Il faut donc savoir que me faire des suggestions concernant ce qui peut arriver à tel ou tel personnage n'est pas franchement utile ;)... Je suis toutefois ouverte à toute suggestion, toute analyse, toute critique. Alors... n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions !_

_Et avant d'oublier, merci à **DelfineNotPadfoot** qui a lu ce prologue en avant-première, et qui m'a dit ce qu'elle en pensait, me permettant de continuer dans la voie qui me semblait la plus adaptée à cette fiction. Et, surtout, merci à elle pour les corrections qu'elle fait. D'ailleurs, on a changé nos habitudes. Elle qui était habituellement ma bêta d'après-lecture, la voilà devenue bêta au sens propre du terme. _

___A la semaine prochaine !_


	2. I-Où s'invite l'élément perturbateur

**Chapitre 1  
****Où s'invite l'élément perturbateur.**

- George ! Tonton, rends-moi mon cadeau !

L'homme roux éclata de rire, tandis que le plus jeune membre mâle de sa famille, l'un des nombreux neveux qu'il pouvait se vanter d'avoir, tentait tant bien que mal de sauter pour récupérer son dernier jouet de prédilection. Celui-ci changerait certainement d'ici le lendemain matin, lorsque les cadeaux seraient ouverts, et que les papiers d'emballage joncheraient le sol, au point qu'une dragonne ne pourrait retrouver ses œufs au milieu des papiers multicolores.

- Par pitié, George, soupira Fleur Weasley, rends à Louis son Rapeltout, qu'on en finisse…

- D'accord, marmonna George alors que tous les regards remplis de reproche se tournaient vers lui tandis que le jeune adolescent lui lançait un regard de détresse. Mais c'est bien parce que ça m'amuse de voir ce Rapeltout devenir rouge ! fanfaronna l'homme qu'on n'avait jamais pu forcer à rien.

La femme à la peau brune, Angelina Weasley, anciennement Johnson, secoua légèrement la tête, un sourire aux lèvres, avant de se tourner vers sa belle-mère.

- Comment est-ce que vous avez fait pour le supporter, toutes ces années durant ?

- Je n'ai pas fait, ma petite. Je n'ai pas fait. J'ai subi. Et encore ! s'affligea Molly Weasley. Subir est un mot bien trop faible…

Les rires retentirent fortement dans la pièce, où chacun profitait de l'alcool, fort ou non, qui coulait dans les verres pour fêter Noël. Enfants et adultes discutaient dans la bonne humeur, riant, oubliant les quelques disputes inévitables qui éclataient dans une famille aussi étendue, profitant uniquement de l'instant présent et de la joie. On criait aussi fort que possible pour se faire entendre. Mais c'était habituel, pour eux, finalement.

Les familles Weasley et Potter ne passaient jamais inaperçues lorsqu'elles se déplaçaient. Et jamais un membre de ces familles ne se déplaçait seul, ce qui n'était pas si étonnant lorsqu'on connaissait un peu les divers membres qui les composaient. De plus, outre le groupe important qui se promenait en famille, une masse tout aussi importante, si ce n'est plus, de personnes s'agglutinait autour de lui, comme le miel attire les abeilles, le miel étant les Potter et Weasley.

Définitivement, les Potter et Weasley ne pouvaient pas passer inaperçus. On les entendait, les voyait, les repérait de loin.

Sauf pour Noël. Parce que Noël était une fête familiale, qu'on passait ensemble, en comité presque réduit. Tranquillement, on se réunissait autour d'une table, de bons plats, de tonnes de cadeaux, et on partageait ce moment de pur bonheur. Parce que pour les Potter et Weasley, seul Noël leur permettait cette félicité, cette paix. Pour eux, personne ne pouvait bouleverser Noël. Cette fête était bien trop sacrée pour que qui que ce soit ose venir la gâcher.

- Monsieur Weasley, est-ce que vous voulez encore…

La petite nouvelle, intégrée à la famille depuis peu, rougit violemment lorsque plus d'une demi-douzaine de paires d'yeux se tourna vers elle.

Un homme brun, les lunettes de travers, les cheveux en pétard et une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front aussi célèbre que l'homme lui-même, fit pétiller ses yeux avant de se pencher vers elle.

- C'est extrêmement difficile lorsque l'on vient d'une famille civilisée, mais ici, tu peux oublier les formules de politesse. Appelle-le Arthur, ce sera plus simple, et tu éviteras les confusions avec d'autres personnes.

- D'a… D'accord, balbutia la jeune femme, les joues en feu, tandis qu'elle tendait vers l'homme à qui elle adressait sa question le plat qu'elle portait dans ses mains.

- Viens-tu d'insinuer que ma famille est une famille de sauvage, Harry James Potter ? gronda une petite femme rousse.

- J'insinue simplement que certaines règles de bienséance sont rapidement oubliées, étant donné le nombre de personnes présentes dans cette assemblée, se défendit l'homme. Et ne me regarde pas avec ces yeux. C'est Noël, personne ne se dispute, termina-t-il d'une petite voix.

Sa gêne était tellement évidente qu'à nouveau, des rires fusèrent autour de la table.

- Chaud devant ! annonça une autre voix.

- Aaaaah ! s'écria à l'unisson la tablée.

- Enfin la dinde ! s'exclamèrent d'une même voix Ron et Charlie Weasley.

- Je n'en reviens toujours pas qu'oncle Ron ait pu se marier avec une femme aussi distinguée, marmonna Lily Potter, tout en échangeant un regard approbateur avec son cousin Louis.

Ce dernier hocha la tête, on ne peut plus d'accord avec sa cousine du même âge.

- On peut tout simplement se demander comment chaque Weasley marié a pu l'être, grommela Hermione Weasley en lançant un regard désapprobateur à son mari.

Lequel fit semblant de ne pas le remarquer.

- James, pendant que tu es debout, passe donc une serviette à ton oncle, tu seras gentil, soupira Hermione en voyant une catastrophe se profiler.

James Sirius Potter, car il était celui qui venait d'apporter la partie du repas tant attendue, sourit tranquillement, attira une serviette à lui grâce à un sortilège d'attraction, et finit par s'installer à la place qui était la sienne. À savoir entre son père et cette jeune femme aux cheveux châtains qui était encore bien trop polie pour survivre dans la jungle Weasley Potter.

- Tout se passe bien ? murmura-t-il à l'oreille de celle-ci.

Elle soupira, imperceptiblement, avant de sourire de toutes ses dents.

- Je me demande encore comment je vais faire pour retenir chacun des noms. Et je t'en veux énormément d'avoir tenu à me les présenter tous en même temps. Mais ça va.

James rit doucement, passa son bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme, effleura rapidement son dos, la faisant rougir – ce que beaucoup notèrent, mais qu'ils décidèrent de ne pas faire remarquer, tout à leur occupation mettant en scène une dinde et leur estomac.

- Il y a quand même quelque chose que je voudrais te demander, finit par dire la jeune femme.

- Tout ce que tu veux, Chloé.

- Pourquoi est-ce que certains cadeaux semblent dotés d'une vie propre, tout en faisant des bruits tout sauf humains ? marmonna-t-elle, atrocement gênée de laisser sa curiosité prendre le dessus.

Ce qui, en réalité, était bien trop naturel dans cette famille pour que James s'en étonne et le lui reproche.

- Deux possibilités, dit tranquillement le brun. Soit Charlie, tête en l'air comme il peut l'être, a mis des œufs de dragon sur le point d'éclore dans nos cadeaux, et dans ce cas-là, ça va pas être cool de déballer nos cadeaux.

Chloé regarda derrière elle, effrayée en réalisant que peut-être des dragons étaient sur le point de prendre leur envol dans la vie dans son dos.

- Soit George a décidé de nous offrir des cadeaux explosifs, remplis de gadgets de sa boutique, qui n'auront pas supporté le voyage.

Soupirant, et se disant que cela était peut-être préférable malgré ce qu'elle connaissait du magasin on ne peut plus réputé, et malgré ce qu'elle avait pu subir à cause de celui-ci, comme bon nombre de ses camarades, Chloé se détendit légèrement.

- Entre nous, continua James, imperturbable, je préférerais les œufs de dragon. C'est beaucoup plus simple de les maîtriser, même si on finit toujours avec quelques griffures et brûlures.

Horrifiée, Chloé Harrow, petite amie officielle de James Sirius Potter depuis trois mois, et officieuse depuis un an, regarda cet homme, qu'elle trouvait charmant et venant d'une famille pour le moins étendue et atypique, comme si elle le redécouvrait.

- Tu aimerais mieux des _dragons _? réalisa-t-elle finalement.

- La fois où Charlie s'est trompé, il ne nous a fallu que quelques minutes pour tous les maîtriser. Par contre, les cadeaux de George sont beaucoup moins contrôlables.

Chloé reposa sa fourchette.

- Tu plaisantes ?

- Si seulement, marmonna la voix d'Harry Potter, qui avait écouté d'une oreille discrète ce que disait son fils. Lily, qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire ? Albus, non !

- Mais, papa ! s'exclamèrent en chœur le frère et la sœur.

Pris sur le fait, les deux adolescents hésitèrent un moment avant de continuer ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire, à savoir nourrir en cachette le Fléreur de la famille Potter. Le père et la mère des enfants pris en faute se tournèrent d'un seul bloc vers eux, prêts à leur rappeler la règle concernant la nourriture qu'on pouvait donner au Fléreur – à savoir rien – lorsqu'une explosion se fit entendre du côté des cadeaux.

- De toute évidence, ces cadeaux étaient ceux de George, dit James en se retenant de rire.

Chloé regarda la scène qui s'offrait à elle, les yeux écarquillés, légèrement assourdie par la pétarade qui venait d'être déclenchée.

Angelina et Molly semblaient prêtes à sauter au cou de George. Ce dernier tentait tant bien que mal de jouer l'innocent, mais son besoin compulsif de revendiquer chacune de ses farces l'empêchait de garder un air totalement sérieux. Victoire se protégeait la tête d'un de ses bras, aidée de son fiancé, Teddy Lupin. Arthur Weasley avait des étoiles dans les yeux en observant les étincelles qui se promenaient maintenant dans la salle à manger, manquant de mettre le feu au sapin, ou à la table. Fleur et Bill avaient sorti leur baguette pour tenter d'endiguer les éventuelles retombées catastrophiques des inventions de George. Ginny surveillait ses deux plus jeunes enfants, qui tentaient de profiter de l'agitation ambiante pour continuer de nourrir clandestinement leur animal de compagnie. Harry s'était installé confortablement contre le dossier de sa chaise, après avoir échangé un clin d'œil complice avec son beau-père. Ron et Charlie, imperturbables, se nourrissaient. Percy et Audrey regardaient, affligés, leurs deux filles, Molly et Lucy, rejoindre leurs cousins Rose, Hugo et Louis, qui s'étaient levés de table, ayant interprété l'explosion du cadeau de George comme le signal autorisant les plus jeunes à s'éloigner de cette table où on discutait de sujets bien trop sérieux – comme leur futur, dont ils avaient envie de se tenir éloignés. Roxanne et Dominique, baguette en main, tentaient d'empirer la catastrophe en lançant quelques sortilèges de stupéfixion – sûrement suggérés par George, un peu avant la fête.

Pour les Potter et Weasley, c'était un Noël calme, tranquille et on ne peut plus normal qu'ils étaient en train de vivre. Peut-être que tout le monde n'était pas d'accord avec cette vision de Noël. En tous les cas, eux étaient heureux de vivre un pareil Noël. Les ennuis étaient loin derrière eux. Personne ne pouvait venir gâcher Noël. Noël était une fête sacrée, que personne n'osait bouleverser.

Enfin, presque personne.

**∆ | o**

_Trouve Harry Potter._

Gaïa froissa le bout de papier que son père avait glissé dans la poche de sa veste, le matin. Le matin… La gorge nouée, elle regarda autour d'elle, resserrant la fine veste en toile qu'elle portait sur les épaules. Ce matin, elle était dans un pays chaud. L'Australie, où c'était l'été. Elle soupira, consciente que cela n'avait pas d'importance à l'instant présent. Ce qui comptait, c'est qu'actuellement, elle était en Angleterre, un pays où elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds, dans une ville dont elle n'avait jamais entendu parler. Elle avait la sensation de perdre le contrôle de tout ce qui l'entourait, de sa propre vie.

C'était certainement le cas.

Grimaçant, elle regarda son poignet droit, où se trouvait la marque qui rythmait sa vie depuis sa naissance. Si cela avait été dans ses habitudes, elle aurait juré, pesté, puis maudit cette marque. Seulement, elle n'avait pas appris tout ça.

Elle jeta un regard vers son poignet gauche. L'angle était étrange. La douleur lancinante lui confirma sans peine ce dont elle se doutait déjà. L'os était fracturé.

Elle repoussa une mèche folle qui lui tombait devant les yeux d'un coup de tête. Une douleur aiguë traversa sa tempe, et elle s'appuya contre l'arbre à sa droite, le temps de recouvrer ses esprits. Elle porta sa main droite à sa tempe. Sous ses doigts, une bosse impressionnante avait pris place. Mais ce n'était rien en comparaison au liquide poisseux, qui coulait comme coule la rivière, qu'elle devinait plus qu'elle ne le voyait. Elle se doutait qu'une entaille importante était à l'origine de cet afflux sanguin. Mais elle n'avait pas le temps de se poser plus de questions.

Elle devait trouver Harry Potter, n'est-ce pas ?

Une fois encore, elle refoula l'agacement et la frustration qu'elle ressentait depuis ce matin, depuis qu'elle avait été séparée, arrachée à son père. Comment allait-elle faire pour retrouver ce fichu Harry Potter ? Elle ne pouvait décemment pas demander au premier imbécile dont elle croiserait la route. Déjà, parce qu'elle n'était certainement pas dans un état présentable. Ensuite, parce qu'elle se doutait bien qu'elle n'allait pas tomber sur une personne qui, comme par hasard, connaîtrait cet Harry Potter. Ce serait trop beau pour être vrai.

Réalisant qu'elle pensait depuis trop longtemps contre cet arbre, elle se détacha de son abri provisoire et frissonna lorsqu'elle se retrouva exposée au vent glacial, sans aucune protection. Elle n'avait certes pas la tenue adéquate pour les températures saisonnières mais, surtout, elle sentait l'air mordant s'attaquer directement à sa peau à certains endroits. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés.

Ce constat, ajouté à ses dents qui claquaient et à l'état léthargique dont elle se rapprochait petit à petit mais sûrement, la poussa à se morigéner et à se forcer à réfléchir plus intensément à la situation.

Elle cherchait un certain Harry Potter. Les rues étaient désertes, ce qui était un avantage vu son état qui ferait fuir le plus courageux des hommes, et un inconvénient puisqu'elle ne pourrait demander à personne si on connaissait cet homme.

Elle n'avait plus qu'une solution. Laisser son tatouage la guider. Après tout, il avait su la mener à cette ville. Peut-être la mènerait-il à Harry Potter ? On pouvait toujours espérer.

- Godric's Hollow, grommela-t-elle pour elle-même. Quel nom… Il était obligé de vivre dans une ville au nom aussi sinistre ?

Elle jeta un coup d'œil mauvais à son tatouage.

- Toi, tu as intérêt à ne pas me faire faux bond maintenant. J'ai encore besoin de toi.

Elle grimaça sous l'effort, mais, serrant les dents et au prix d'une volonté qu'elle s'était forgée en seize ans d'existence, passa outre la douleur, laissant les larmes couler à flots. Son index gauche se tendit, douloureux mais obéissant, et vint frôler le triangle de son tatouage.

Une douce chaleur l'envahit rapidement. Sursautant, car ressentant pour la première fois la douceur de cette chaleur, elle ferma les yeux, et essaya de repérer la direction soufflant cet air chaleureux et réconfortant.

Elle rouvrit les yeux lorsqu'elle sut dissocier l'air froid et naturel de l'air chaud et magique. Sentant son but proche, elle se détourna du centre du village, et marchant aussi rapidement que sa jambe raide le lui permettait, elle se dirigea vers la sortie du village.

- Si tu m'amènes dans un piège, toi, je te jure que je te coupe, dit-elle méchamment à son tatouage. Et je te promets que je le ferai.

Comme en réponse, l'air chaud s'intensifia. Elle s'arrêta, sentant que la direction avait légèrement changé, et observa la maison qui lui faisait face. De la lumière s'en échappait, ainsi que des cris. Elle fronça les sourcils, surprise, avant de réaliser que ces cris étaient d'allégresse, et non pas de peur.

Elle hésita un instant. Cela lui paraissait improbable. Comment Harry Potter pouvait-il être actuellement en train de profiter de son repas, sans être sur le qui-vive, ni même un peu protégé ? Il devrait être en train de monter un plan d'action. Non ? Pourquoi serait-elle la seule touchée ?

Elle soupira. Elle n'était pas celle qui posait les questions. Elle acceptait les semblants d'explication que lui fournissait son père, hochait la tête, disait avoir compris, et c'était tout. Elle n'avait pas pour habitude de chercher plus loin. Après tout, pourquoi l'aurait-elle fait ? Elle avait toujours eu les réponses aux questions qu'elle avait posées.

Mais après ce qui s'était produit ce matin, elle en venait à se demander si les réponses avaient contenu un semblant de vérité.

**∆ | o**

- C'était un mélange de quoi ? s'enquit Charlie, en rangeant sa baguette.

Après un grand nombre de somations de la part de leur mère, les divers membres de la fratrie Weasley s'étaient décidés à abandonner leurs diverses activités pour s'occuper des éléments perturbateurs de la fête, qui n'allaient certainement pas tarder à mettre le feu à la maison.

C'était d'ailleurs ce dernier argument qui avait poussé Harry Potter à prendre au sérieux le regard de sa femme, qui lui intimait de faire fissa les mêmes gestes que ses frères.

- Ma future amélioration des Feuxfous Fuseboum, dit le rouquin, pas peu fier. J'ai voulu changer les dosages. Mais je crois qu'il y a un peu trop de crottes de Doxys…, dit-il songeusement.

- Je te prierai de ne plus faire les essais de tes engins de malheur dans ma maison, George, grinça Ginny. Il est possible que je sois aussi dangereuse que maman, à l'heure actuelle.

Son frère balaya l'argument du revers de la main, se réinstallant à sa place.

- Bon, et si on terminait cette dinde ? proposa-t-il.

- Dis-moi que ta famille est plus calme en temps normal…, supplia Chloé.

James lui lança un regard surpris, les yeux encore rieurs, les coins des lèvres toujours étirés vers le haut.

- Plus calme ? Tu plaisantes j'espère ! Sans ça, qu'est-ce qu'on s'ennuierait… Je t'avais prévenue que chez nous, on n'avait pas le temps de se poser !

Une moue dubitative peignit les traits de Chloé, tandis que James repartait dans une discussion enflammée avec Lucy sur les composants dangereux… et les plaisanteries fantastiques qu'ils permettaient d'effectuer.

Chloé écoutait d'une oreille distraite. Elle n'en revenait pas. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'on puisse apprécier ne jamais pouvoir se poser. Toujours être en mouvement, toujours être prêt à se faire sauter dessus par un cousin plus jeune – ou plus âgé, si elle en croyait les dires de chacun – l'impossibilité d'avoir une après-midi tranquille. Issue d'une famille de deux enfants, dont les réunions de famille réunissaient deux fois moins de monde que celle-ci, une telle vie lui semblait improbable.

Elle secoua doucement la tête. Après tout, c'était une seule grosse surprise, dans une fête familiale qui réunissait des personnes qui ne s'étaient plus vues depuis des mois. Elle pourrait s'y faire. S'il n'y avait jamais plus d'une seule péripétie lors d'un repas de famille, elle pourrait survivre.

Et puis, alors qu'elle se disait que, finalement, il y avait des avantages à n'en plus finir d'appartenir à une famille aussi mouvementée et vivante que celle-ci, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur une jeune fille à l'apparence douteuse.

**∆ | o**

La maisonnée, qui semblait heureuse et joyeuse avant son arrivée, s'assombrit en la voyant. En moins d'une minute, les conversations cessèrent. Des mains se portèrent aux bouches, cachant en partie des visages horrifiés. Des exclamations de stupeur parvinrent à ses oreilles. Deux personnes firent mine de se lever. Trois sortirent d'un même mouvement leur baguette, comme habituées à le faire ensemble. Deux personnes âgées lui jetèrent un regard suspicieux. Une fille un peu plus âgée qu'elle se cacha derrière celui qui était certainement son petit ami. Des adolescents de son âge la regardèrent comme si elle était une bête curieuse.

Et, désireuse d'en finir au plus vite, Gaïa occulta chacun de ces détails qui auraient dû l'alerter sur son état de santé, son apparence et sur l'animosité qui avait suivi son arrivée afin d'en venir au fait qui l'intéressait.

- Est-ce que Harry Potter est ici ?

Si elle pensait qu'il était impossible que la surprise augmente sur les visages, elle s'était trompée. L'un des hommes à moitié levé la regarda, espiègle.

- Non, il n'est pas là.

Gaïa fronça les sourcils. Elle avait l'impression que l'homme lui racontait une bonne plaisanterie, sans qu'elle ne sache laquelle exactement.

- Ah bon ?

Les regards échangés étaient de plus en plus stupéfaits. Gaïa sentit l'agacement la gagner. Elle n'avait pas envie de rester plus longtemps dans une maison qui ne lui apporterait rien. Et, surtout, elle avait envie de proférer des menaces envers un certain tatouage, qui lui avait indiqué la mauvaise direction.

- Non. Il a pris quelques semaines de vacances, continua l'homme. Il en avait marre des journalistes. Et des personnes blessées qui viennent chercher de l'aide chez lui…

Gaïa ne releva pas.

- Ah.

Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à l'assemblée, qui la regardait, toujours perplexe.

- Bon. Eh bien, dans ce cas-là…

Sa mèche folle choisit cet instant pour retomber devant ses yeux. Elle leva la main droite pour la remettre à sa place, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire depuis que cette mèche la gênait.

C'est là qu'elle perçut un mouvement. Il provenait d'une des personnes qui avaient sorti leur baguette. Sa prise sur cette dernière s'était affermie, et son regard s'était troublé, tandis qu'il fixait le poignet de Gaïa. Sans lâcher sa baguette, il se tourna vers l'homme roux qui s'était levé.

- Ron, dit-il simplement.

Puis, il se tourna de la même manière vers la femme.

- Hermione, dit-il sur le même ton.

Enfin, il se tourna vers Gaïa.

- Et toi, reprit-il, la voix plus froide pour elle. Dans la cuisine. Tous. Immédiatement. Continuez sans nous, ordonna-t-il d'un ton qui ne souffrait aucune contrariété.

Il indiqua de la main le chemin qui menait à la pièce mentionnée, et se positionna derrière Gaïa, comme s'il était de son devoir de la surveiller.

Elle entra dans une pièce immaculée, avec la désagréable sensation d'être prise au piège. Elle n'aimait pas du tout cette situation, mais elle sentait aussi qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle se devait de passer par la case questionnement.

Sauf qu'elle ne voulait passer par cette case qu'avec Harry Potter.

- Je ne veux parler qu'à…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. L'homme qui avait mené les opérations ces dernières minutes venait de lui saisir son poignet droit, violemment, tandis que l'homme roux avait lancé un sortilège d'insonorisation sur la porte qu'il venait de refermer.

- Harry ! souffla la femme en voyant les larmes de douleur perler aux coins des yeux de Gaïa.

- Vous êtes Harry Potter ? souffla Gaïa.

- On s'en moque, grogna l'homme. Ce que je veux savoir, c'est ce qui a bien pu te passer dans la tête, petite inconsciente, pour te faire tatouer un tel signe à l'intérieur de ton poignet !

- Vous n'êtes pas Harry Potter, affirma alors Gaïa. Harry Potter ne me poserait pas une telle question.

Un rictus tordit les lèvres de l'homme qui lui maintenait fermement le poignet. Tentant tant bien que mal de se libérer, Gaïa affrontait du regard les yeux verdoyants qui ne semblaient avoir qu'une seule volonté. Découvrir la signification de son tatouage. Elle remarqua alors la cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui barrait le front de l'homme.

- Pourquoi l'avoir gardée ? s'étonna-t-elle franchement.

Ses yeux étant posés sur la cicatrice, le sens de la question ne laissait place à aucun doute. La force exercée sur son poignet perdit en intensité, et elle en profita pour se débarrasser de cette main de fer, qui lui laisserait certainement une marque pour quelques jours.

- Tu ne sais vraiment pas qui il est ? s'étonna alors la femme, tandis que les deux hommes se regardaient, peu sûrs de la marche à suivre.

Lentement, Gaïa secoua la tête, négativement.

- Tu as déjà mis les pieds en Angleterre ? questionna à nouveau la femme.

- Non, répondit immédiatement Gaïa.

- Et là où tu étais, tu n'as pas entendu parler d'Harry Potter ? s'étonna le roux.

- Avant ce matin, je n'avais pas connaissance de l'existence d'une personne portant ce nom, avoua Gaïa.

Les trois adultes échangèrent des regards surpris.

- Où as-tu vécu, ces dernières années ? s'enquit le balafré.

Gaïa se redressa, fièrement. Elle connaissait la réponse par cœur.

- Ici. Là-bas. Ailleurs. Là où les Reliques m'ont guidée.

Les sourcils des trois adultes se froncèrent dans un même mouvement, et si Gaïa avait eu cette habitude, elle se serait certainement tassée sur sa chaise, persuadée d'avoir mal répondu à la question qu'on lui posait.

- C'est bien ça, Harry ? s'enquit le roux. C'est le signe des Reliques, sur son poignet ?

Sans aucun ménagement pour l'adolescente et en dépit du regard désapprobateur que lui lançait la femme, l'homme prénommé Harry reprit le poignet de Gaïa, et le tourna vers ses acolytes.

- C'est bien ça, confirma Harry. Petite, pourquoi as-tu ce tatouage ?

Gaïa fronça les sourcils.

- Je ne suis pas votre petite, dit-elle sèchement avant de perdre en assurance pour répondre à la question. Et… Parce que… c'est comme ça, balbutia-t-elle. Les héritiers des Reliques ont ce tatouage. Ce matin, mon père m'a dit que je devais trouver Harry Potter. Il avait fait des recherches très poussées, et il avait fini par trouver ce nom. C'est un héritier des Reliques, lui aussi. Et puisqu'il est héritier, il doit avoir le même tatouage que moi.

Elle ne voulait pas développer plus longuement l'histoire des Reliques à ces personnes qui semblaient en avoir entendu parler tout en paraissant étrangères à la légende.

Tout à coup, un doute l'assaillit. Et si son père s'était trompé ? Si elle n'était pas au bon endroit ? Si c'était en réalité l'homme qu'elle fuyait qui était le descendant de la Relique cape, et non pas Harry Potter ?

Face à elle, les adultes avaient enfin décidé de prendre une chaise.

- Au fait, je suis Hermione Granger, lui apprit la femme.

Le roux claqua la langue. La femme leva les yeux au ciel.

- Hermione Weasley, corrigea-t-elle. Et le roux malpoli n'est autre que mon mari. Ron Weasley.

Un silence suivit ces présentations, tandis que Gaïa et Harry gardaient obstinément le silence, se défiant du regard. Les yeux verts contre les bleus aciers. Aucun ne semblait vouloir lâcher prise.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un sourire fende le visage d'Harry.

- Harry Potter devrait avoir le tatouage des Reliques de la Mort sur le poignet, c'est bien ce que tu affirmes ?

Gaïa hocha la tête, la gorge sèche, et l'impression lancinante, grandissante, d'être prise au piège lui noua à nouveau l'estomac. Un vertige lui fit perdre quelques instants le but de sa venue ici, jusqu'à ce que l'homme à la cicatrice fasse un mouvement. L'homme leva son poignet droit, et le planta devant les yeux de la jeune fille.

- Alors, pourquoi mon poignet est-il vierge de tout tatouage ? s'enquit-il.

Gaïa ouvrit et referma plusieurs fois la bouche, afin de réussir à articuler quelques mots, imperceptibles.

- Vous ne… Vous ne pouvez pas être Harry Potter, en déduit-elle.

Sauf que les airs sérieux et sombres des deux adultes derrière Harry lui firent comprendre que si, devant elle se tenait bel et bien Harry Potter. Et que son poignet droit n'avait aucun tatouage.

- Mais… pourtant… les Reliques… l'héritage… les trois…, balbutia difficilement Gaïa.

Elle avait tout vécu. Le froid, la peur, l'incompréhension, la vie difficile, solitaire… tout ça pour rien ? Tout ça pour que, le jour où elle rencontre l'héritier d'une autre Relique, elle découvre que celui-ci ne possédait en réalité aucun tatouage ?

- Votre père ou votre mère ne vous en a jamais parlé ? s'étonna Gaïa.

Comment pouvait-on être inconscient au point de laisser son enfant dans l'ignorance d'un tel héritage ? Elle ne pouvait pas le comprendre.

Mais, apparemment, Harry Potter avait une réponse pour cela.

- Mes parents sont morts alors que j'avais tout juste un an. Assassinés.

- Oh.

Ce n'était pas la compassion qui transperçait dans la voix de Gaïa. C'était la compréhension. Tout à coup, elle était plus à même de comprendre pourquoi Harry Potter n'avait pas la moindre connaissance de son héritage. Elle hocha la tête, songeuse.

- Forcément. Si personne ne vous a parlé de cet héritage, vous ne pouvez pas en avoir connaissance, et donc, la marque ne peut pas être inscrite sur votre poignet. De même, vous ne pouvez pas être tracé aussi facilement, puisque vous n'avez pas la marque.

- Tracé ? releva Ron.

- Oui, tracé. C'est comme ça que j'ai été retrouvée, ce matin, avec mon père, les informa Gaïa. Et c'est parce que vous ne possédez pas la marque que j'ai mis une journée entière à vous retrouver.

Harry Potter se massa les tempes, le front plissé en une expression soucieuse. L'idée d'avoir pu être retrouvé à cause des Reliques n'était pas pour lui plaire.

- Je crois qu'il va falloir que nous reprenions l'histoire depuis le début.

- Je le crois aussi, reconnut Gaïa. Si vous avez des feuilles de pissenlit, vous devriez les mettre sur votre poignet, lui annonça-t-elle. La démangeaison annonce sans conteste l'apparition du tatouage.

Tous les yeux se rivèrent sur la main gauche d'Harry, qui frottait vigoureusement son poignet droit. Déjà, des marques noires s'insinuaient et prenaient place sur son épiderme.

La mâchoire crispée, Harry regarda son tatouage se former peu à peu. Le visage et le corps tendus, il releva la tête.

- Des explications sur ceci. Immédiatement.

- Harry, murmura Hermione, il faudrait songer à la soigner.

Harry soupira.

- Très bien. On va la soigner en même temps qu'elle nous donnera ses explications, consentit-il. Mais tes explications ont intérêt à tenir la route. Je doute avoir la patience d'entendre des histoires à peine arrangées des contes de Beedle le Barde.

- De qui ? s'étonna Gaïa.

Les trois adultes échangèrent à nouveau un regard dubitatif, avant de reporter leur attention sur la perturbatrice de la soirée.

- Raconte, exigea Harry.

Gaïa prit une profonde inspiration, non pas pour se donner du courage, mais uniquement pour supporter la pression douloureuse qu'exerçait à présent la femme sur sa jambe blessée, pour recoudre la plaie avec un flacon sorti d'un des tiroirs de la cuisine. Le fait qu'on trouve des potions qui pouvaient soigner de telles blessures jusque dans cette pièce laissa supposer à la jeune fille que les blessures étaient monnaie courante dans cette famille.

Sauf que, de toute évidence, le moment n'était pas à cette constatation.

- Vous connaissez l'essence même des Reliques ? demanda Gaïa.

- Comment ça ? voulut savoir le roux, fronçant les sourcils pour montrer son incompréhension.

- Eh bien, les Reliques de la Mort ont été offertes par la Mort elle-même aux frères Peverell.

Les trois adultes hochèrent la tête.

- Bien. Antioche, l'aîné, a hérité de la Baguette de Sureau. Cadmus, le cadet, a reçu la Pierre de Résurrection. Quant à Ignotus, le benjamin, c'est de la Cape d'Invisibilité dont il hérita.

- Tu ne nous apprends rien de nouveau, dit Harry Potter en grinçant des dents. Cette histoire est racontée depuis des siècles dans toutes les familles de sorciers.

- Dans toutes ?! s'effraya Gaïa. Mais… non ! Il ne faut pas que d'autres que les héritiers soient au courant…

Hermione Weasley, occupée à lui soigner à présent sa coupure sur le front, laissa échapper un ricanement peu flatteur.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ma petite. Personne n'y croit.

- Je ne suis pas votre petite, siffla Gaïa, un relent de courage et de fierté la faisant se redresser.

On ne fit aucun commentaire sur son impolitesse, et elle reprit le cours de son récit, sans paraître désolée de sa mauvaise humeur.

- Et vous feriez mieux d'y croire, continua Gaïa, un air supérieur sur le visage. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elles sont perdues que les Reliques de la Mort n'existent pas…

Interceptant les regards sérieux et inquiets que s'échangeaient les trois adultes qui l'entouraient, Gaïa réalisa alors qu'elle était certainement plus perdue que les Reliques elles-mêmes.

- Qu'est-ce que…

- Continue ton récit. Tu as plus d'éléments que nous, de toute évidence, marmonna Harry Potter. Ceci dit, je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir croire à ton histoire pour le moment encore…

Gaïa lui lança un regard noir. Ce n'était pas une histoire qu'elle racontait. C'était la stricte vérité. C'était quelque chose de vrai, de vécu. C'était sa vie. Elle n'était pas en train de leur donner une bonne histoire à se raconter au coin du feu d'ici la semaine prochaine. Elle leur racontait ce qu'elle avait vécu toute sa vie, ce qui avait rythmé chacune de ses respirations, chacun de ses pas. Elle se retint à grand-peine de lui lancer une remarque bien sentie, ne sachant toujours pas si elle se trouvait là où elle devait être, et continua son récit.

- Les Reliques puisent leur force dans la volonté de leur propriétaire, enchaîna Gaïa. Les propriétaires des Reliques ont une part de leur caractère qui est rattachée à leur ancêtre. Une Relique ne fonctionnera jamais aussi bien qu'avec son véritable propriétaire, expliqua Gaïa tandis qu'on l'observait avec des yeux surpris. Son propriétaire de sang.

Elle laissa un temps de silence, pour être sûre que tous comprennent parfaitement ce qu'elle était en train de leur annoncer.

- Tu es en train de nous expliquer qu'une Relique peut fonctionner avec chaque sorcier qui la trouvera et se l'appropriera, mais qu'elle ne laissera son plein pouvoir s'exprimer que dans le cas où elle est manipulée par le descendant des Peverell ? s'enquit Hermione.

Gaïa hocha la tête.

- De toute évidence, cela explique ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois…, murmura Hermione en jetant un coup d'œil à Harry.

Gaïa fronça les sourcils, mais décida de laisser cette phrase de côté pour l'instant.

- Mais, techniquement, tout descendant des Peverell peut être propriétaire de chacune des Reliques, expliqua Gaïa. Parce que c'est le sang des Peverell qui coule dans leurs veines, et donc, une part de chacun des trois frères coule en eux. Un descendant d'Antioche, qui serait l'héritier de la Baguette, pourrait tout de même utiliser la Cape sans rencontrer les difficultés qu'un étranger à la famille rencontrerait.

Les sourcils froncés, on écoutait Gaïa attentivement, de moins en moins perdus. De toute évidence, elle choisissait les bons mots pour être entendue et comprise par ces adultes qui avaient d'abord exprimé de la méfiance à son égard.

- N'importe qui peut réunir les trois Reliques et se prétendre Maître de la Mort, continua Gaïa, et elle vit que ces mots n'étaient pas étrangers aux trois personnes qui lui faisaient face. Mais seul l'un des héritiers peut les réunir et devenir le _véritable_ Maître de la Mort, termina-t-elle.

Et, comme si son récit était achevé, elle se tut obstinément.

Pendant un moment, on n'entendit plus que leur respiration et les frottements qu'effectuait Hermione pour soigner Gaïa. Puis, Ron se décida à prendre la parole.

- Et ceci est censé nous expliquer ton débarquement improvisé en plein repas de Noël ?

- C'est Noël, aujourd'hui ? s'étonna Gaïa. Cela fait presque dix ans que je ne l'ai pas fêté…

Si sa remarque les surprit, ce n'était pas la plus importante de la soirée, et elle fut rapidement oubliée.

- Mon débarquement, reprit Gaïa, est dû à l'acharnement d'un des héritiers de Cadmus.

- Un Gaunt ? s'étonna Harry, sceptique. Il n'en existe plus.

- Je ne connais pas de Gaunt, avoua Gaïa. Le problème, dû à l'époque à laquelle ont vécu les Peverell, c'est que le libertinage était de mise. Beaucoup d'héritiers ont vu le jour, mais peu connaissaient réellement leur héritage. Seuls ceux qui ont été reconnus par leur père, et qui ont eu la chance d'entendre parler de cet héritage et du pouvoir qui peut leur être conféré, ont eu un tatouage à l'intérieur de leur poignet. En règle générale, selon ce que m'a dit mon père, ces héritiers n'ont pas eu droit à leur Relique, car celle-ci aurait été perdue.

À nouveau, elle intercepta ces regards entendus, et la frustration grandit en elle. Il lui manquait de toute évidence des informations capitales à la compréhension totale du problème. Un problème dont elle pensait connaître toutes les inconnues, pourtant…

- Donc, si nous reprenons toutes les informations que nous possédons à l'heure actuelle, commença Harry Potter, il semblerait qu'en étant un des héritiers spéciaux des Reliques de la Mort, on puisse être en mesure de devenir le véritable Maître de la Mort.

- Exactement. Et un des héritiers de Cadmus a dans l'idée de devenir ce Maître de la Mort, enchaîna Gaïa. Cela fait des années qu'il surveille les divers héritiers des Reliques mais, depuis une quarantaine d'années, mon père est le seul visé.

- Parce que mon propre père n'a pas eu le loisir de m'apprendre cet héritage, conclut Harry Potter d'une voix sourde.

- C'est exactement cela, dit Gaïa. Cet homme, dont on ne connaît presque rien, a su s'entourer des sorciers les mieux entraînés pour retrouver les divers héritiers. Mais c'est compliqué, de retrouver un héritier.

- Oh, oui, tellement compliqué que tu as su me retrouver en une journée à peine, répliqua Harry d'un ton où le sarcasme était audible par tous.

- C'est là que réside l'intelligence de la Mort, murmura Gaïa, un sourire amusé accroché aux lèvres. En tant qu'héritier des Reliques, on ne peut retrouver un autre héritier que lorsqu'on souhaite le trouver pour une autre raison que s'approprier la Relique de l'autre. C'est comme ça que j'ai pu arriver ici. Parce que je ne voulais pas la Relique. Je voulais vous prévenir du danger… et du fait que mon père a été capturé.

Harry, Hermione et Ron échangèrent un regard inquiet et désolé.

- Il faut que tu nous expliques cela aussi, murmura Hermione d'une voix douce. Je peux… ?

Elle désigna le poignet de Gaïa, qui le lui tendit en grimaçant.

- Ce n'est pas le plus important, assura Gaïa, imperturbable quant à l'allusion à la disparition de son père. Ce qui compte, c'est cet homme. Il est… vieux. Cet homme fut l'apprenti de Nicolas Flamel. Son nom n'est jamais mentionné nulle part, car il semblerait que l'alchimiste soit légèrement honteux de cette sombre histoire. Son étudiant voulait trouver les Reliques de la Mort, et comme le temps lui était compté, il a volé un bout de la Pierre Philosophale que venait de terminer Nicolas.

L'allusion à Nicolas Flamel et à sa Pierre Philosophale ne choquant aucun des adultes lui faisant face, Gaïa comprit sans peine qu'ils connaissaient bien l'histoire de l'alchimiste et de sa plus grande création.

- Ce qui signifierait qu'il a plus de six siècles, nota Hermione après un rapide calcul de tête.

- Pourquoi est-ce que les mauvaises personnes ne sont jamais jeunes et belles ? soupira Ron.

Gaïa lui lança un regard dédaigneux, faisant monter le rouge aux joues de l'homme.

- C'est pas l'extérieur qui compte, siffla l'adolescente. Cet homme a donc volé un morceau de la Pierre Philosophale. Un morceau assez important pour être toujours en vie aujourd'hui, et pour continuer sa recherche des Reliques de la Mort. Ou, plutôt, des héritiers. Car s'il réunit les héritiers, il pourra faire appel à leur sang Peverell pour localiser chacune des Reliques, mettre la main dessus, et devenir le Maître de la Mort.

- La dernière fois que j'ai eu autant mal au crâne un soir de Noël, c'est parce que George m'avait bousculé contre un mur, grommela Ron en se levant et en faisant les cent pas. Harry ! s'exclama-t-il finalement. Est-ce que c'est possible ? Toute cette histoire d'héritiers des Reliques, de véritable Maître de la Mort, de Reliques qu'on peut localiser grâce à un lien de sang, d'héritiers qu'on peut localiser grâce à un tatouage ?

Harry Potter ne répondit rien. Hermione termina de soigner le poignet de Gaïa, un pli soucieux traçant de fines rides sur son front.

- Ton poignet sera sensible quelques jours encore. Et tu vas vraiment devoir nous expliquer ce qui s'est passé. Ces blessures étaient sérieuses, lui reprocha Hermione.

Gaïa haussa les épaules. Ce n'était certainement pas son principal souci, à l'heure actuelle.

- Non. L'heure n'est pas à ces explications-ci. Je veux savoir si vous me croyez. Et si vous êtes bien l'hériter de la Cape… enfin, vous ne le savez certainement pas, vu que vous apprenez tout juste cette histoire d'héritage, grommela Gaïa, désespérée.

- Je suis l'héritier de la Cape. Si ton histoire est vraie, tempéra Harry.

- Elle l'est.

- La Cape m'a été léguée par mon père, mais je ne savais rien de toute cette… légende à propos des Reliques avant mes dix-sept ans. Mais quand j'en ai eu connaissance, je n'ai pas cherché à devenir le Maître de la Mort. Pas que la perspective de posséder une autre Relique que la Cape ne m'ait pas effleuré l'esprit…, avoua-t-il en coulant un regard vers ses deux amis.

- Une autre Relique ? souffla Gaïa. Mais… mon père m'a dit qu'elles étaient perdues.

À nouveau, les trois adultes échangèrent un regard entendu, avant de hocher la tête, lentement, sérieusement.

- Nous… savons où se trouvent les Reliques. Chacune, dit lentement Harry Potter.

- L'une d'entre elles est dans cette maison même, compléta Ron.

- Ron ! souffla Hermione.

- Quoi ? bougonna l'homme roux. C'est la stricte vérité.

- Peut-être. Mais ce détail aurait pu être tu, grommela-t-elle, les bras à présent croisés sur sa poitrine.

Ron leva les yeux au ciel, à présent de mauvaise humeur. Harry, de son côté, réfléchissait à nouveau profondément.

- Tu serais donc l'héritière de la Baguette de Sureau.

Gaïa hocha lentement la tête.

- Je ne peux pas utiliser de baguette qui n'est pas de ce bois, avoua-t-elle du bout des lèvres.

- Et toi et ton père…

- Nous avons passé la majeure partie de notre vie à nous cacher, puisque nous sommes traçables. Vous ne l'étiez pas, puisque vous n'aviez pas encore le tatouage, et rien ne dit que l'homme qui me recherche sait que vous êtes à présent marqué.

Harry hocha la tête, le front plissé dans une mimique soucieuse, une main frottant son menton dans un rythme régulier.

- Peut-on… empêcher cet homme de s'emparer des Reliques ? tenta-t-il.

- Comment ? railla Gaïa. Je ne sais même pas à quoi il ressemble. Et il a su arrêter mon père, qui depuis toujours craint cette confrontation. On ne peut pas l'arrêter avant qu'il ne tente quoi que ce soit. Et je…

Des coups frappés à la porte l'interrompirent.

- Harry ?

- Mince. Ginny, souffla Harry.

D'un geste de baguette, il leva le sortilège d'insonorisation posé par Ron quelques temps auparavant.

- Oui ?

- Tout va bien par ici ? s'enquit sa femme. Cela fait près d'une heure que vous êtes partis…

- Tout va très bien ! lui assura Harry. On arrive.

À la manière d'un homme qui sait exactement ce qu'il est nécessaire de faire dans une telle situation, il se retourna vers ses amis.

- Hermione ?

La femme soupira, avant de se tourner vers Gaïa.

- Tu es une de mes cousines éloignées. Tu t'entends mal avec tes parents, à cause de tes capacités magiques. Je t'ai donné cette adresse deux ans plus tôt, lors d'une réunion de famille, pour le cas où les relations avec ta famille se dégradent trop. On s'est peu connues, mais on se supporte. On ne sait presque rien de l'autre, et j'ai tendance à oublier de parler de toi. Compris ?

Gaïa hocha la tête, ébahie de la vitesse à laquelle parlait Hermione, et de la rapidité à laquelle elle inventait des mensonges.

- Bien. Pour la fin de ce repas, tu vas dire le moins de mots possibles, tu ne vas répondre aux questions qu'en cas d'extrême urgence. C'est toujours bon ?

À nouveau, elle hocha la tête.

- Très bien. Est-ce qu'on peut savoir ton prénom, à présent ?

Gaïa hésita un moment.

- Tu connais les prénoms et noms de nous trois, lui rappela Ron. Il est normal qu'on connaisse le tien.

Gaïa déglutit.

- Très bien. Je suis Gaïa.

Les trois adultes murmurèrent chacun à leur tour le prénom, comme pour s'en imprégner du mieux possible et être sûr de s'en rappeler lorsqu'il serait évoqué, ou qu'il serait nécessaire d'y faire appel.

- C'est bon. On peut y retourner, dit Harry en se redressant.

Gaïa leva des yeux effarés vers l'homme, n'ayant aucune envie de se déplacer.

- Je n'ai eu aucune réponse à mes questions, moi.

- Plus tard.

- Mais je vous ai tout dit…

- Plus tard, répéta Harry.

- Mais je…

- Plus. Tard, siffla l'homme.

Gaïa ravala difficilement l'amertume qui remontait dans sa trachée, sans même remercier Hermione qui réparait ses vêtements d'un coup de baguette. Gaïa profita de l'instant de répit qu'elle avait encore pour réfléchir à la situation.

Elle avait presque envie de leur faire confiance. Seulement, elle n'avait jamais eu à parler aussi intimement avec d'autres personnes que son père, et ce tourbillon de nouveautés l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement et, surtout, d'appréhender la situation calmement. Elle ne cessait de se dire qu'elle s'était trop confiée, et que, de l'autre côté, on ne lui avait donné aucune information.

Et, même s'il lui avait toujours strictement interdit de se préoccuper des autres, et de lui en particulier, elle ne cessait de se demander où était son père. Et dans quel état il était.

**∆ | o**

Chez les Weasley, on posait des questions, d'accord, mais on savait aussi quand il fallait se taire. Les explications d'Hermione tenaient tout juste la route ? Tant pis, on ferait avec le temps d'un repas tout du moins, et on jouerait le jeu. La jeune fille semblait à peine capable de tenir une conversation ? Du moment qu'elle ne se mettait pas à gaspiller la nourriture, personne ne lui en voudrait. Harry ne cessait de se gratter le poignet ? Et alors ! S'il avait des démangeaisons, qu'il les soigne, et s'il pouvait le faire en assassinant du regard Gaïa, grand bien lui fasse. Ron semblait avoir un mal de crâne qu'on ne pouvait imaginer ? Tant pis pour lui, il n'avait qu'à moins réfléchir. Et Gaïa se moquait éperdument d'être observée ? Tant mieux, ils allaient tous s'en donner à cœur joie.

Parce que Gaïa était observée, et ce n'était pas peu dire. Tous les regards se posaient sur elle, tour à tour, tentant tout de même de ne pas la fixer trop longtemps, évitant ainsi une impolitesse que n'aurait pas manqué de faire remarquer Molly Weasley, à cheval sur les étiquettes lorsqu'une nouvelle personne faisait son apparition dans le cercle familial.

- Alors, Gaïa, tu es donc ici grâce à Hermione ? demandait justement Molly, dans l'idée de faire parler l'adolescente.

Tentant de ne pas faire glisser son regard vers celle qui devait faire partie de sa famille, et se remémorant sans peine les conseils qui lui avaient été glissés quelques minutes auparavant, Gaïa prit soin de ne pas trop en dire, et hocha simplement la tête, répondant positivement à la question posée, sans pour autant craindre que sa voix tremblotante ne la trahisse.

Elle n'avait jamais eu à mentir, ou presque jamais et, lorsqu'elle avait eu à le faire, ça avait été dans le but de sauver sa vie. Là, mentir dans un but qu'elle n'était pas sûre de cerner était au-dessus de ses forces. Dans le fond, elle ne savait pas où elle avait atterri. Et cette famille était pour le moins étrange.

Amusante, étonnante, intéressante, certes. Mais, avant tout, étrange.

Il y avait ceux qui semblaient précieux, ceux qui mangeaient avec les doigts, les adolescents qui riaient bruyamment, les adultes qui tentaient de faire régner un semblant de calme, les grands-parents qui observaient ce petit monde avec tendresse, un drôle de chat qui rôdait autour de deux adolescents qui étaient indéniablement frère et sœur, une fille qui semblait totalement perdue dans cette assemblée qu'elle découvrait au même stade qu'elle, des adolescents qui ne l'étaient presque plus et qui soupiraient de concert dès lors que les parents tentaient de leur poser des questions, et une dinde qui avait mystérieusement disparu.

Une famille étrange, oui. Mais pour elle qui n'avait jamais eu pour unique famille que son père, cette famille était finalement parfaite.

- Tu as quel âge ? lui demanda le garçon qui s'occupait du drôle de chat quelques instants auparavant.

Il avait la même coupe de cheveux ratée que son père, et les mêmes yeux verts scintillants. Et, en plus de cela, les mêmes traits de visage. Il était difficile de ne pas le prendre pour le fils d'Harry Potter.

- Je suis née en octobre deux mille cinq, répondit Gaïa.

La vérité, c'est qu'elle n'était plus sûre de l'année qui allait bientôt s'achever. Il lui semblait que le dernier journal qu'elle avait lu faisait mention d'un fait divers survenu au cours de l'année deux mille vingt-et-un, qui serait l'année en cours, mais, dans le doute, elle préféra laisser le garçon faire le calcul.

- Eh ! Mais tu as seize ans, comme nous ! s'exclama Albus, tout à sa joie. Enfin, nous, on les aura dans quelques mois.

Il désigna une rouquine – une des nombreuses têtes rousses de l'assemblée, plutôt – qui leva les yeux au ciel, avant de darder un regard bleu pur sur ses parents, relevant légèrement le menton, les joues rougies.

- J'ai une _cousine_ du même âge que moi, qui semble bien plus intéressante que l'ensemble de ma famille ô combien importante vu qu'elle arrive à l'improviste complètement blessée, et tu n'as pas daigné m'en faire part ?! s'indigna-t-elle à l'attention d'Hermione.

- Rose, s'il te plaît…

- Non. C'est injuste. Tu dis toujours que je ne réussis pas à me faire des amis de mon âge, mais lorsque j'ai la possibilité de m'en faire facilement, parce que c'est un membre de ma famille, tu m'en prives ? Tu réalises, maman, à quel point tu adoptes un comportement renfermé dès lors qu'il s'agit de mon épanouissement personnel ? Tu m'empêches de m'ouvrir aux autres, et de découvrir de nouveaux horizons, au sein même de ma propre famille ! termina la rouquine, les joues encore plus rouges, et les yeux brillants.

Gaïa reposa lentement sa fourchette, se demandant comment elle pourrait éviter d'être mêlée à un drame familial d'une famille qui n'était pas la sienne et à laquelle elle devait faire semblant d'appartenir.

- Rose. Qu'est-ce qu'on avait dit avant de partir ? marmotta Ron Weasley, en tentant d'endiguer la rougeur qui lui montait aux joues.

- Que vous m'offririez des séances chez le psychologue pour qu'on ait enfin la preuve que c'est de votre faute si je suis renfermée ? répliqua la rouquine. Surtout si je suis brimée au sein de mes relations familiales, termina théâtralement la fille en désignant du bras celle qu'elle pensait être un membre de sa famille.

Celui qui était indéniablement le fils d'Harry Potter, et que Gaïa se rappelait se nommer Albus, se pencha légèrement vers elle, et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

- Rose a des difficultés à se faire des amis, et elle est persuadée que des séances chez le psy pourront l'aider. Foutaises, si tu veux mon avis.

- Ah, fut le seul son que réussit à proférer Gaïa suite à cette révélation.

Ces personnes ne faisaient pas partie de sa famille. Elle n'avait pas à se mêler de ce qui leur arrivait. Seulement, si elle voulait qu'on termine ce repas au plus vite, et que Ron et Hermione soient d'assez bonne humeur pour discuter avec elle et compléter les éventuelles lacunes de l'histoire que devait lui raconter Harry, elle se devait de faire en sorte qu'il n'y ait plus de tensions.

- En réalité, Rose, c'est de ma faute si on ne se connaît pas. Je suis peste sur les bords, et mes parents ne savent me punir qu'en me privant des réunions de famille. C'est pour ça que je ne peux jamais venir voir Hermione… et qu'on n'a jamais pu se rencontrer, en seize ans.

Finalement, mentir n'était pas si difficile que cela. Il suffisait de prendre un air un peu gêné en confessant votre histoire, cligner des yeux puis les détourner, et hésiter un peu au milieu de son explication pour que toutes les personnes qui vous écoutent fassent preuve de compassion, et hochent la tête en signe de compréhension.

Enfin, il ne fallait pas non plus qu'elle s'étale trop sur les mensonges. Harry Potter la regardait, soucieux. Le fait qu'elle sache mentir avec une telle aisance ne l'aidait pas à croire le récit qu'elle lui avait fait, pas plus qu'elle ne le mettait ainsi en confiance pour obtenir les informations dont elle avait besoin.

- Et pourquoi tu n'es pas en train de fêter Noël avec ta famille ? demanda Albus.

- Parce que mon père n'est pas là, répondit sobrement Gaïa.

- Et ta mère ? insista Albus.

- Morte, dit tranquillement Gaïa.

Avant de réaliser, une seconde trop tard, qu'elle venait de choquer plus d'une personne.

- J'étais jeune, se justifia-t-elle. Je ne l'ai presque pas connue. C'était elle qui reliait nos deux familles, continua-t-elle en désignant Hermione, et c'est pour cela qu'il y a beaucoup moins de contacts depuis cette époque-là, termina Gaïa.

Décidément, mentir était bien trop facile pour qu'elle ne regrette pas de ne pas s'être entraînée des années auparavant. Elle aurait pu profiter du mensonge pour s'éloigner de son père, les soirs où elle avait souhaité être seule.

Elle adressa un léger sourire à Albus, qui semblait déborder de questions.

- Tu as encore quelque chose à me demander ? devina-t-elle sans peine.

- Oui. Pourquoi tu n'es pas à Poudlard ?

Rectification. Niveau mensonge, elle avait encore des progrès à faire. Elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues, ne sachant que répondre mais, surtout, n'ayant pas la moindre idée de ce qu'était Poudlard alors qu'Albus semblait en connaître un rayon sur le sujet. Elle se demandait ce que pouvait être Poudlard pour qu'un garçon du même âge mette une telle ferveur dans ce simple mot. Sauf que, de toute évidence, elle ne pouvait _pas_ ne pas savoir ce qu'était Poudlard. Tous attendaient une réponse. Une réponse qu'elle ne pouvait pas leur donner, n'ayant pas la moindre idée du sens qu'elle devait donner à la question.

C'est alors qu'Hermione la sauva. Pour la première fois de la soirée, et certainement pas pour la dernière.

- Gaïa n'est pas à Poudlard parce que l'un de ses voisins peut lui faire cours à la maison.

- Ah, ah ! s'exclama Rose. Encore une preuve que je suis brimée. De toute évidence, Gaïa s'en sort bien mieux que moi en prenant des cours à la maison. Pourquoi est-ce que moi, je suis obligée d'aller à Poudlard, écouter les cours de professeurs rébarbatifs qui n'ont pas la moindre idée de ce qu'est la vie au-dehors des murs de Poudlard ?

- Je te rappelle que trois de tes professeurs ont participé à la Seconde Guerre des Sorciers, et que tous ont connu cette vie difficile et dangereuse que tu sembles un peu trop idéaliser, la morigéna sa mère.

Gaïa vit le rouge monter aux joues de la mère et de la fille, tandis qu'autour d'elles, les conversations s'efforçaient de monter d'un ton pour couvrir les explosions de cris qui seraient bientôt là.

- Vous savez déjà où vous allez célébrer le mariage ? demanda Lucy à Victoire.

Victoire qui rabattit ses longs cheveux blonds dans son dos, tentant de décrisper son sourire pour répondre à sa cousine.

- Oui, nous allons certainement…

- De toute façon, tous mes problèmes viennent de toi !

Les conversations cessèrent, malgré la volonté de chacun de rester étranger à ces disputes qui éclataient sans cesse entre la mère et la fille. Un silence gêné s'installa autour de la table.

Et Gaïa se rappela. Elle se rappela de cet unique jour où elle avait osé faire une quelconque réflexion à son père. Ce jour où il l'avait regardée froidement, et lui avait fait remarquer que si elle était là, en vie, c'était grâce à lui. Qu'elle lui devait du respect. Non pas parce qu'il était plus âgé qu'elle, ni même parce qu'elle l'appelait papa. Uniquement parce qu'elle lui devait la vie. Comme Rose devait la vie à sa mère.

C'est là que Rose décida de larguer les voiles. Elle se leva d'un seul coup de sa chaise.

- Assieds-toi.

Et c'est là que tous les regards se tournèrent vers Gaïa, qui venait de proférer cet ordre sans aucun état d'âme dans la voix.

- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, siffla Rose. Cette dispute me concerne, avec ma mère.

- Certainement. Mais malgré tous les reproches que tu peux lui faire, elle reste ta mère, et tu es en train de partager un repas de famille. Tu lui dois le respect, ainsi qu'au reste de ta famille, et ce n'est pas en partant faire ta crise dans ton coin que tu montreras ce respect et qu'on se mettra à te respecter, toi. Alors tu t'assieds, tu prends ton mal en patience, et tu te conduis comme une adulte, qui est capable d'attendre le moment propice pour les explications, plutôt que de te comporter comme une gamine qui va tourner le dos et taper du pied à chaque fois qu'on ne cède pas à ses quatre volontés. Et puis, si cette dispute était si personnelle que ça, tu ne la ferais pas éclater en plein repas de Noël. Est-ce que je peux reprendre des pommes de terre ? J'ai vraiment faim.

Rose la regardait estomaquée. Hermione avait la mâchoire tremblotante. Ron semblait libéré d'un énorme poids. Et puis James, car elle avait aussi retenu ce nom, lui tendit le plat.

- Merci.

Et Rose se rassit. Sans dire un mot, le regard noir, les lèvres tremblantes, les larmes aux coins des yeux, avec la sensation qu'elle aurait dû faire le même caprice qu'elle faisait depuis deux ans. Mais elle se rassit.

Gaïa avait simplement la sensation d'avoir dit ce qu'il fallait dire, parce que c'était ce qu'elle pensait. Alors elle l'avait dit, comme toujours. Son père lui avait appris à dire ce qu'elle ressentait, toujours. Aussi ne comprit-elle pas tout de suite pourquoi James, en face d'elle, lui lançait un regard admiratif. Pas plus qu'elle ne comprit pourquoi Albus lui fit un clin d'œil.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprenne qu'elle avait dit, en quelques phrases sèches, bien plus que tous n'avaient pu dire à Rose avec de belles paroles.

**∆ | o**

- Je dois parler à Gaïa, expliqua Hermione lorsqu'on lui demanda pourquoi elle tirait le bras de la jeune fille tout juste présentée au reste de la famille.

- On t'accompagne, dirent Harry et Ron d'une même voix.

- Mais… ! protesta Gaïa.

Les regards noirs qu'on lui lança lui firent comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas son mot à dire, et que l'unique demande qui lui était faite était de les suivre sans faire d'histoires.

Dommage, elle trouvait Lily amusante. Toujours à vouloir expliquer les faiblesses des autres, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Ses cibles préférées étaient ses deux frères, ceci dit, elle n'était pas contre l'idée de rire aux dépens de ses cousins si l'occasion se présentait.

Mais, et Gaïa s'en rappelait à présent, elle n'était pas là pour plaisanter. Elle était là parce qu'elle avait besoin de Harry Potter.

Ils retournèrent dans la cuisine, tous les quatre. Hermione ferma la porte à clé, Ron l'insonorisa, et Harry sortit des bûches et diverses décorations du frigo.

- Quoi ? bougonna-t-il. Si je sors une fois encore de cette cuisine sans rien dans les mains, ta sœur me tuera, Ron.

Hermione fit claquer sa langue contre son palet, pour montrer son désaccord évident avec la justification d'Harry, tandis que Ron levait les yeux au ciel.

- Ma sœur a un ascendant bien trop grand sur toi, Harry.

Harry ne releva pas, occupé à garder un œil sur Gaïa tout en nappant la première bûche.

- Raconte-nous ton histoire, à présent, exigea l'homme.

L'adolescente rit amèrement, peu désireuse d'accomplir la volonté de cet homme.

- Mon histoire ? Je vous l'ai racontée tout à l'heure.

- Non, insista Harry. Tu nous as raconté une légende. Une très jolie légende, si je peux me permettre, mais je n'ai pas encore saisi la part de vérité que tu affirmes présente dans celle-ci. Certes, ton histoire était très bien ficelée, mais tant que tu n'auras pas été capable de la raccorder à ta vie et aux blessures que tu portais en arrivant ici, ce n'est qu'une légende, martela-t-il.

Gaïa sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer. Elle réalisait à l'instant qu'elle ne pouvait pas débarquer ainsi et demander à quelqu'un de croire sa vie sans pour autant donner d'explications. Se mettant à la place d'Harry Potter, elle réalisa qu'il avait tout à fait raison de se poser des questions, même s'il lui était difficile d'admettre qu'un Héritier ne connaisse rien de l'héritage des Reliques. Elle-même n'avait vécu que pour ça. Mais si elle n'avait jamais rien su des Reliques, comment aurait-elle apprécié la nouvelle ? L'aurait-elle accepté, ou, au contraire, aurait-elle pris la personne qui lui parlait de tout ceci pour un échappé de l'asile ?

Ce n'était pas uniquement son rythme cardiaque qui se déréglait, c'était son corps tout entier. La tête lui tournait, ses cils battaient furieusement sur ses paupières, sa gorge se nouait tandis qu'elle n'arrivait pas à avaler sa salive, ses mains tremblaient, moites.

Gaïa tentait de reprendre son calme, sachant qu'il lui était primordial de poursuivre son explication. Elle essaya de retrouver le calme qui caractérisait une respiration normale, et n'y parvint pas.

- Tiens.

C'était Ron qui lui tendait un verre, d'une voix bourrue gênée de sa délicatesse. Le remerciant du bout des lèvres, dans un souffle peu vivace, Gaïa se saisit du verre, tremblante, et le porta lentement à ses lèvres. La concentration qu'elle s'efforçait d'avoir sur ce simple geste de porter un verre à sa bouche lui permit de remettre un peu ses idées au clair.

- Harry, il faut qu'elle dorme, intervint Hermione.

Harry hésita un instant, avant que son hésitation ne laisse la place à la détermination dans ses yeux, et qu'il secoue obstinément la tête à la négative.

- Non. Pas avant qu'on ait autant de cartes en main qu'elle.

- Mais…

- Hermione, tu veux réellement aller te coucher sans savoir ce qui t'attend demain ? Tu veux vraiment l'emmener se reposer alors qu'on ne sait pas la moitié de sa vie ? Tu veux qu'elle partage le toit de ta famille sans savoir en quoi elle peut chambouler cette vie proche de la normalité qu'on a réussi à bâtir ces dernières années ? Parce que tu vois, moi, non, grommela Harry. Et aux dernières nouvelles, c'est encore moi que recherchait Gaïa en venant ici. On parle donc de ma famille, et de ce qui la perturbe. C'est donc à moi de décider.

Tout ceci dit sur un ton d'où perçait une colère presque vibrante. Hermione le fusilla du regard, tandis qu'il faisait en sorte de l'ignorer autant que possible, se préoccupant de la seconde bûche. Ron restait en retrait, habitué à ne pas participer aux altercations entre son meilleur ami et sa femme.

Gaïa prit une grande inspiration que tous entendirent. Ron et Hermione se tournèrent immédiatement vers elle, tandis qu'Harry changeait simplement de position pour avoir à nouveau un œil sur elle.

- Je suis née le vingt-trois octobre deux mille cinq. Mon père était déjà recherché, à cette époque, pour sa Relique. Il a voulu que ma mère accouche toute seule, avec son aide. Sauf que ma mère n'était pas une personne forte, et elle avait besoin d'aide… Elle était faible, ma naissance l'a encore plus affaiblie. Mais ce n'est pas ma naissance même qui l'a tuée. C'est un mois plus tard, alors qu'on avait repris la route, une arrivée surprise des personnes qui nous recherchent, mon père et moi. Mon père m'a dit qu'il m'avait arrachée des bras de ma mère, et qu'il était parti, seul. Pour ce qu'il m'a dit, il n'y aucune chance que ma mère soit en vie, et comme elle ne nous a jamais retrouvés, je suppose qu'elle est morte. De toute évidence, elle n'est jamais revenue, alors que mon père lui avait donné des explications précises pour nous retrouver dans une telle situation. Vu que ma mère n'est pas revenue et qu'on n'a pas été retrouvé par cet homme qui nous cherche, l'explication logique est que ma mère n'a rien dit, et qu'elle est décédée. La suite a commencé le jour de mes quatre ans. Mon père m'a parlé de l'héritage des Reliques, et de qui j'étais. Il m'a aussi expliqué que depuis quelques années, l'héritier de la Pierre ne focalisait ses recherches plus que sur notre famille, comme s'il y avait une rupture avec l'héritier de la Cape. Maintenant, je comprends mieux pourquoi…

Elle hésita un instant avant de reprendre la parole, buvant une gorgée d'eau pour se donner contenance. Les regards ne la lâchaient pas. Plus elle gardait le silence, et plus un sentiment de malaise l'oppressait, tandis qu'elle comprenait qu'elle ne pourrait pas garder pour elle la suite de son histoire. On ne disait pas non à Harry Potter dans une telle situation, elle en prenait peu à peu conscience. Aucune parole n'était prononcée, mais Gaïa comprenait enfin où elle avait atterri. Et ce n'était pas ce à quoi elle s'attendait.

- Mon père a toujours eu l'habitude de déménager régulièrement. C'est déjà ce que faisait son propre père, et son grand-père, et son arrière-grand-père avant lui. C'est certainement ce qu'ont dû faire vos aïeux…

Elle se tut, ne sachant trop comment continuer cette phrase. Le signe de tête d'Harry Potter lui fit comprendre qu'elle pouvait poursuivre son histoire sans craindre de mettre les pieds dans le plat, ni le vexer ou le blesser.

- Alors, avec moi, il a continué ce mode de vie. Il m'a expliqué que nous ne pouvions pas laisser cet homme s'emparer des Reliques, parce que s'il devenait le maître des Reliques, alors, il aurait comblé sa soif de pouvoir, ne mourrait jamais et deviendrait bien trop puissant. Il deviendrait extrêmement dangereux, et…

- Es-tu en train de nous dire que posséder les Reliques de la Mort reviendrait à posséder la Pierre Philosophale ? l'interrompit brutalement Hermione.

- Non, protesta Gaïa. La Pierre Philosophale ne permet pas d'être invincible, pas plus qu'elle ne permet de tuer les autres. Mais s'il…

À nouveau, l'adolescente fut interrompue par le scepticisme évidement d'Hermione.

- Ceci n'est que légende. Il est vrai que les contes de Beedle laissent entendre que posséder les Reliques permet de remplacer la Mort, mais…

- Ce sont sûrement des légendes, du point de vue défendu par ce Beedle, rétorqua Gaïa en haussant la voix, mais dans la réalité, ce ne sont pas des légendes. Si les trois Reliques sont réunies par un des héritiers, il devient réellement le nouveau Maître de la Mort, et choisit qui meurt et qui vit.

Hermione continuait de secouer la tête, toujours sceptique.

- Enfin, si cette explication était logique, le Maître de la Mort ne pourrait pas assouvir son besoin de pouvoir ! Soyons logiques un instant. Comment ferait-il pour assouvir ses envies de pouvoir tout en accomplissant le devoir même de la Mort, à savoir faire passer les sorciers du monde des vivants à celui des morts ? Si tant est qu'on accepte l'idée qu'il y ait une grande faucheuse qui se promène au travers du monde pour permettre à tous ces sorciers mourants de passer de vie à trépas, termina Hermione, sarcastique.

Gaïa affichait à présent un petit sourire supérieur, les lèvres retroussées en une mimique proche de l'effrayant, sachant par avance que son raisonnement tenait la route, malgré le scepticisme et le refus évident d'Hermione de croire à son histoire.

- Vous confondez la Mort et le Maître de la Mort, expliqua tranquillement l'adolescente. La Mort permet aux sorciers de changer de monde. Le Maître de la Mort ne peut être retrouvé par celle-ci que si l'envie lui en prend, et il l'invoque chaque fois qu'il souhaite faire passer de vie à trépas un sorcier. Et la Mort est immatérielle. Être à plusieurs endroits à la fois n'est pas un problème qui l'empêche d'exercer son rôle, ajouta Gaïa d'un ton supérieur.

- C'est totalement illogique, marmonna Hermione.

- Pas tant que ça, la contredit immédiatement Ron, d'un ton lent et réfléchi. Les légendes ont toujours une part de vérité, encore plus celles des sorciers, c'est toi-même qui me l'as dit. Pourquoi l'histoire de Gaïa te semble si improbable ? Après tout, je trouve cela plausible. La Mort et, en quelque sorte, son élève…

Gaïa fronça les sourcils, pas convaincue du terme qu'employait Ron pour décrire le Maître de la Mort. Ceci dit, elle réalisait aussi qu'elle avait une personne qui la croyait, une personne qui était prête à écouter son histoire jusqu'au bout sans émettre des objections trop terre à terre. Elle n'allait pas revenir sur un terme au risque de se mettre cette personne à dos.

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit qu'Harry Potter semblait réceptif à son histoire, et attendait la suite. Intérieurement, le soulagement qui l'envahit permit à l'ensemble de ses muscles de se relâcher, et d'être plus à l'aise pour poursuivre son histoire. Elle inspira profondément, et reprit son histoire, celle qui concernait son père et elle-même.

- Nous n'avons aucune information, ou presque aucune, concernant cet homme qui recherche les Reliques. Nous savons juste qu'il ne les recherche pas pour les étudier simplement… Et, surtout, il veut se les approprier à vie. Ce qui signifie la mort des autres héritiers. Ce qui ne lui posera pas un grand problème s'il a en sa possession les trois Reliques.

Ron grimaça, comme réalisant enfin ce qu'impliquait l'histoire de Gaïa.

- Il est vrai que ça faisait longtemps qu'on n'avait pas eu une histoire compliquée à gérer… Continue, proposa-t-il à Gaïa.

- Concernant cet homme, je n'ai plus rien à dire, avoua Gaïa. C'est lui qui nous retrouve à chaque fois.

Harry Potter était plongé en pleine réflexion. Gaïa se tourna vers lui. Elle voulait que les prochains mots qui briseraient le silence ambiant émanent de lui, et non pas de l'un de ses amis. Elle voulait que ce soit l'héritier qui prenne la parole, afin de déterminer s'il était de l'avis d'Hermione ou de celui de Ron.

- Qui vous retrouve, donc. Comment s'y prend-il pour cela ? s'enquit Harry Potter d'une voix mesurée.

- Le tatouage.

- J'avais cru comprendre qu'il ne pouvait permettre de retrouver un héritier que si la personne ne voulait pas les user à des fins mauvaises…

Heureuse de constater que son histoire avait assez de sens pour qu'il la comprenne et en retienne même certains points particuliers, Gaïa se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise pour plus de confort.

- Exactement. Simplement, une personne ne possédant pas le tatouage mais ayant connaissance de son existence peut l'effleurer et se laisser guider vers l'héritier recherché. C'est extrêmement rare, et peu fiable, surtout.

- Alors, comment ? la pressa Harry.

Gaïa se mordilla la lèvre. C'était une partie qu'elle maîtrisait peu. Son père lui avait expliqué les bases de cette portion de son histoire, mais il n'avait pas jugé nécessaire de lui donner tous les détails. De son côté, elle s'était bien gardée de les lui demander, trouvant ces moments où ils parlaient de ce qu'ils étaient et d'où ils venaient rébarbatifs.

- Les baguettes, Harry, marmonna d'une voix sourde Hermione.

Plus que contrariée de voir ses certitudes concernant le cycle de la vie chamboulées, la célèbre sorcière avait hésité un moment avant de reprendre la parole. Mais elle avait toujours eu cette habitude à Poudlard, une habitude qui ne l'avait certainement pas quittée malgré les années passées, et elle avait besoin de dire ce qu'elle savait lorsque les personnes autour d'elle se posaient des questions. C'est pour cela que son cerveau tournait à plein régime depuis quelques minutes déjà, qu'elle avait analysé chacune des informations données par Gaïa depuis son arrivée, et qu'elle était capable de répondre à la question d'Harry.

- Gaïa nous a dit qu'en tant qu'héritière de la Baguette de Sureau, elle ne peut utiliser que des baguettes en bois de sureau. Avec une telle information, tu remontes facilement au propriétaire de la baguette, du moment que tu as connaissance des propriétés de ce bois. Tu sais exactement quelle trace de magie tu dois rechercher lorsque tu veux mettre la main sur la personne qui l'utilise.

Ron fronça les sourcils une demi-seconde avant qu'Harry ne le fasse.

- Tu vas nous faire croire qu'il suffit de connaître les propriétés du bois d'une baguette pour remonter à n'importe quelle personne qu'on recherche ?

Hermione claqua la langue, agacée.

- Bien sûr que non. Simplement, cela devient relativement plus facile.

- Évidemment, marmonna Ron sur le ton de celui qui est perdu mais qui ne veut pas récolter un mal de crâne en posant plus de questions. Admettons le fait que la question de savoir comment on peut vous retrouver est réglée, reprit-il en regardant Gaïa. C'est l'unique façon qu'il a de vous retrouver ?

- Plus ou moins, avoua la jeune fille. Disons qu'une fois qu'il a une vague idée de ce à quoi ressemble la personne, il lui est encore plus simple de retrouver quelqu'un. Il est plus facile de lancer un homme à la poursuite de quelqu'un lorsqu'on sait à quoi ressemble ce quelqu'un…

Les trois adultes prirent le temps de réfléchir.

- Donc, pour récapituler… cet homme a plusieurs moyens peu fiables pour te retrouver, dit lentement Harry Potter. Mais le seul sûr qu'il peut utiliser, c'est celui qui consiste à… pouvoir te reconnaître ?

Elle hocha lentement la tête.

- Et je suppose que si tu es ici, avec nous et sans ton père, c'est parce qu'il vous a retrouvés, et qu'il peut à présent te reconnaître dans la rue, ajouta Harry Potter, accusateur.

Mortifiée et légèrement rougissante, Gaïa baissa simplement la tête.

- Reprends l'histoire de ta vie, exigea l'homme à la cicatrice. Et ensuite, nous aviserons.

Surprise mais avant tout soulagée qu'il ne la chasse pas immédiatement de sa maison en apprenant ceci, Gaïa entreprit d'accéder à sa requête, les mots se bousculant à sa bouche, pour franchir plus rapidement la barrière de ses lèvres.

- On vivait ainsi, avec mon père. Un peu éloignés des autres, mais pas trop pour éviter d'attirer trop les soupçons, et pour que les habitants des villes ou villages où nous nous installions ne se posent trop de questions sur nous. Généralement, nous étions bien accueillis.

- Cette façon de vivre est affreuse, murmura Hermione. N'avoir aucune attache, ne pas avoir de famille à laquelle se rattacher…

Les yeux légèrement embués, la femme accepta sans protestation la main réconfortante que posait son mari sur son épaule. Gaïa attendit quelques secondes avant de reprendre son récit, et d'expliquer pourquoi elle n'avait jamais eu de difficultés à accepter cette façon de vivre.

- Mon père m'a expliqué très tôt quel mode de vie je devais adopter… sans protester. On vivait dans une ville, et on ne donnait que nos prénoms, jamais nos noms. On avait des contacts un peu partout là où nous allions, ou dans une ville proche. Ces personnes savaient comment nous prévenir en cas d'alertes. C'est grâce à elles que nous avons pu déménager à temps ces six dernières années. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

- Pourquoi ça n'a pas été le cas aujourd'hui ? s'étonna Harry.

Les mains tremblantes et posées sur ses genoux, Gaïa tenta de retrouver son calme du mieux qu'elle le pouvait en fixant ses mains incontrôlables, le regard légèrement brumeux, se remémorant les explications données par son père le jour de ses treize ans, quand elle avait enfin osé lui demander pourquoi l'écriture des lettres de mise en garde n'était jamais la même.

- Monter un tel réseau de personnes assurant une protection dans l'ombre est long, commença l'adolescente d'une voix sourde, comme si elle n'était pas la sienne. Ces personnes, pour obtenir les renseignements qu'elles nous fournissent, doivent sortir de l'ombre. Et sortir de l'ombre, dans ce cas, est souvent synonyme de mort. On a perdu les rares proches que nous possédions, que mon père avait rencontrés au fil de ses voyages, et qui avaient compris que les personnes qui demandaient après nous ne le faisaient pas pour boire le thé.

Un silence en hommage à ces personnes décédées se fit, bien qu'aucun dans la pièce ne les aient connues personnellement, jusqu'à ce que Gaïa le rompe d'un raclement de gorge gêné.

- J'avais bien remarqué que mon père était tendu depuis notre dernier déménagement, qui date d'il y a six mois, mais je n'avais pas compris pourquoi. Et je savais qu'il ne me dirait rien, si je lui demandais directement. On s'est installés comme si de rien n'était dans une nouvelle petite maison, la vie a repris son cours normal. Mon père s'enfermait dans son bureau durant des heures pendant que je vivais ma vie de mon côté. Rencontrer les jeunes des alentours, discuter, sortir un peu avec l'autorisation de mon père… Une vie presque normale. Et puis, ce matin, au petit-déjeuner, mon père s'est enfin décidé à m'expliquer ce qui le tracassait depuis des mois. Nous n'avions plus aucun contact, nulle part, et il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il m'a donné un bout de papier, et m'a fait promettre de ne jamais m'en séparer. C'était, selon lui, le moyen d'être en sécurité si jamais il lui arrivait malheur. J'ai souri, et j'ai acquiescé, puis j'ai repris mon petit-déjeuner là où il m'avait interrompue.

Elle revoyait encore la casserole fumante sur la gazinière, elle sentait à nouveau les effluves des fleurs posées au milieu de la table, et elle se rappelait sans peine qu'il y avait trois tartines qui l'attendaient. Elle revoyait la feuille de papier, à côté de son bol, et le crayon qu'elle reposait juste. Ces petits détails de rien du tout qui lui semblaient à présent importants, maintenant qu'elle savait qu'elle ne les retrouverait pas de sitôt.

- Quelques minutes plus tard, ma vie a volé en éclats. Littéralement. Je venais juste de quitter la cuisine quand j'ai entendu une explosion, accompagnée de l'odeur de fumée.

Les yeux de Gaïa s'étaient accrochés à un point invisible qu'eux seuls pouvaient voir. Ils s'agitaient, comme revivant la scène. Le corps de Gaïa tout entier semblait revivre la scène. L'adolescente avait sursauté en faisant mention de l'explosion, et ses narines frémissaient au même rythme que celles d'Harry, Ron et Hermione, qui sentaient comme s'ils y étaient l'odeur âcre et caractéristique de la fumée.

- J'ai entendu la voix de deux hommes. « Cette fois, Lockwood, tu ne vas pas pouvoir t'enfuir. » Et puis, mon père a crié. Juste une fois. Je n'ai pas cherché à savoir ce qui se passait. Il m'avait toujours dit que, si un événement comme celui-ci se produisait, je devais partir en courant, sans me retourner. Je… l'ai fait. Mais une seconde trop tard, avoua-t-elle, mortifiée. La porte de la cuisine s'est ouverte. J'ai vu mon père étendu sur le sol. Un homme, grand, l'a caché une seconde plus tard. Il a souri en me voyant. « Et voici sa petite fille… » Il m'a demandé comment je m'appelais. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai enfin réagi. On a toujours un sac de voyage dans le hall. J'ai couru dans cette partie de la maison, j'ai pris mon sac, et je suis partie. L'homme qui m'a demandé mon nom a mis un moment à me suivre, mais la maison était toujours dans mon champ de vision lorsque j'ai entendu ses pas. Il a lancé un premier sort, qui a rebondi sur mon sac. Le second sort a rendu mon sac extrêmement lourd, et je l'ai abandonné en y mettant le feu…

Une fois encore, les yeux de Gaïa se perdirent dans un paysage autre que celui de la cuisine des Potter tandis qu'elle se rappelait sa matinée. Elle entendait ses pas, qui foulaient le sol à un rythme saccadé, au contraire de l'homme derrière elle, qui, grâce à sa cadence des plus régulières, se rapprochait dangereusement. Elle se souvenait avoir pris peur en sentant le bras de l'homme frôler son dos une première fois, puis son bras. Elle se rappela avoir tourné brusquement à droite, et que, par chance, il ne l'avait pas suivie. Elle avait entendu son juron tandis qu'il freinait et faisait demi-tour, au même moment où elle ratait la branche qui avait eu raison de son tee-shirt. Elle se rappelait avoir repris sa course immédiatement, et avoir songé un instant qu'un bleu se formerait. Elle avait aussi remercié Merlin de l'avoir empêchée de se blesser plus sérieusement avec cette branche. Et puis elle avait repris sa course.

Sa voix se faisait monotone tandis qu'elle expliquait tout ceci aux trois adultes présents dans la pièce. Elle ne voulait pas voir leurs regards inquiets et songeurs, elle ne voulait pas lire la pitié dans leurs yeux, aussi Gaïa continuait de fixer le vide. Comme si, dans ce vide, un film déroulait sa bande, lui remontrant d'un point de vue extérieur les événements du matin même.

Elle avait trébuché un certain nombre de fois avant de tomber. D'entendre le cri de victoire de l'homme qui la poursuivait inlassablement. Sa tête la lançait, elle savait s'être fait une blessure ouverte. Elle avait songé à abandonner, et puis elle s'était souvenue que son père lui avait donné un papier, peu de temps auparavant. Tout espoir n'était pas perdu, elle était persuadée que c'était ce que ce papier signifiait. Alors, elle avait lancé ses pieds dans l'estomac de l'homme qui tendait le bras vers elle. Elle avait apprécié le grognement douloureux qui s'en était ensuivi. Elle avait rampé sur quelques centimètres, pour reprendre ses esprits. Elle avait réalisé qu'elle avait frappé fort. Elle s'était relevée, titubante, et n'avait pas hésité un seul instant. Elle avait demandé à la douleur de refluer, elle avait oublié son poignet qui avait émis un bruit des moins rassurants dans la chute. Elle avait couru quelques mètres encore, pour s'éloigner autant que possible de cet homme, et puis, lorsqu'elle l'avait perdu de son champ de vision, elle s'était adossée à un arbre et avait lu le bout de papier. « Trouve Harry Potter. » Elle avait aussi vu le signe distinctif des Reliques, dans le coin en bas à droite. Elle avait hésité un instant encore, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix s'élève dans les bois. « Ton père est avec nous. On t'aura toi aussi ! »

Alors, elle n'avait plus hésité. Elle avait appuyé sur son tatouage. Et elle avait transplané, en se laissant guider.

Pour finalement se retrouver ici. Seule. Sans son père.

Pourquoi, exactement, les larmes choisirent ce moment précis pour couler sans interruption, Gaïa n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Elle aurait pu pleurer lorsqu'elle était seule, elle aurait pu pleurer une fois qu'elle avait réalisé ce qui s'était produit, pourtant, c'est une fois qu'elle eut revécu une seconde fois les événements de la matinée que le barrage céda.

Était-ce parce qu'elle était une femme et que les pleurs ne l'effrayaient pas, ou bien était-ce parce qu'elle était la plus proche, toujours est-il que ce fut Hermione qui lui tendit un mouchoir et qui la consola du mieux qu'elle le put.

- Harry, murmura Hermione, je crois que tu as une nouvelle mission. Et je crois aussi qu'il va falloir que tu informes Ginny et tes enfants de toute cette histoire.

Distinctement, le soupir d'Harry s'éleva dans la pièce.

- Pourquoi est-ce que c'est toujours sur moi que ça tombe ? grommela-t-il.

Il s'approcha de Gaïa, et s'accroupit pour être à la hauteur de son visage. Les yeux rouges et boursouflés de l'adolescente le convainquirent de la décision à prendre. Il soupira, et lui essuya délicatement les traces des dernières larmes qui marquaient encore les joues de la jeune fille.

- On va t'aider à retrouver ton père. On reparlera de tout ça demain, plus calmement. Pour ce soir, on va terminer le repas. Si tu ne t'en sens pas la force, tu peux même aller te coucher immédiatement.

Gaïa secoua la tête, obstinément. Harry sourit légèrement, comme amusé de l'entêtement de la jeune fille. Il échangea un rapide regard avec Hermione et Ron, avant de reporter son attention sur Gaïa.

- Très bien. Alors, on va aller rejoindre les autres, essayer de se vider la tête. Et demain matin, une fois que nos idées seront bien claires, on pourra réfléchir mieux à la situation. D'accord ?

- D'accord, murmura Gaïa. Mais…

Elle hésita un instant. D'un signe de tête, les trois adultes l'encouragèrent à poursuivre.

- Vous êtes sûrs de pouvoir retrouver mon père ?

- On n'a pas beaucoup d'éléments, pour l'instant, marmonna Harry.

- Ceci dit, ce n'est pas ce qui nous a posé problème autrefois.

- Sauf qu'il y a d'autres facteurs à prendre en compte, cette fois, leur rappela Hermione d'une voix douce. Entre autres le fait qu'on ne peut pas partir à l'aventure comme ça. Aux dernières nouvelles, nous avons tous un travail, des enfants, une famille. On n'est plus des fugitifs, non. Et, pour une fois, j'aimerais qu'on réfléchisse un peu, avant d'agir…, soupira la femme en se redressant. Si ce n'est pas trop vous demander, évidemment.

Ron et Harry haussèrent les épaules. Et rien que cet échange eut le don de rassurer Gaïa.

Elle n'était toujours pas certaine de savoir où elle avait atterri. Elle avait l'impression d'être dans une autre dimension, que ces personnes n'avaient pas encore bien réalisé ce qu'elle leur demandait. Mais, et cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle espérait ressentir cela, elle se sentait en sécurité. Pour une fois, rien qu'une fois, elle sentait qu'elle était au cœur de sa propre histoire, et que ce n'était pas son père qui décidait pour elle.

Oui, pour une fois, elle se disait qu'elle pouvait s'impliquer un peu plus dans cette histoire qui était la sienne, et non pas seulement suivre le mouvement.

Si seulement elle avait pu se douter à quel point l'idée qu'elle avait de sa propre vie était fausse…

* * *

**Note d'auteur.**

_Yo ! Avant d'oublier, je voulais revenir sur un point, dans ce chapitre. Harry, Ron et Hermione peuvent voir le tatouage de Gaïa parce qu'ils savent que les Reliques existent réellement, qu'elles ne sont pas qu'un mythe de Beedle le Barde. Par contre, Harry n'a pas le tatouage avant que Gaïa ne lui raconte toute l'histoire parce qu'on ne lui a pas expliqué quel était son "rôle" dans cette histoire. Voilà pour la petite mise au point._

_Autre petit truc, on peut remercier_ **DelfineNotPadfoot** _qui a donc lu ce chapitre en avant-première pour le corriger. Et qui n'est (presque) pas effrayée par le nombre de pages que je lui envoie. Elle n'est même pas partie en courant après ces 27 pages. Je le paierai un jour ou l'autre, de lui donner du travail, je n'en doute pas, ceci dit..._

_Anyway. Je suis bien contente des retours reçus pour le prologue, merci à tous, et j'espère que ce premier chapitre ne vous aura pas fait fuir en courant, eh eh. Pour tous ceux qui ont une autre image de Rose, eeeeeuh... Désolée. Voilà. Je l'aime bien, en temps normal. Mais voilà. Elle est sortie comme ça de sous mes doigts... Sinon, j'ai normalement répondu à chacun d'entre vous, mais pour le guest de la semaine, un petit mot par ici !_

**Plumdore**_, tout d'abord, bienvenue à tous sur cette ff ! Merci, ensuite, pour ta review. Est-ce que Gaïa est un personnage avec un bon fond, comme tu le dis ? Je ne sais pas. Je crois que cela dépendra de l'avis de chacun, au fur et à mesure. Elle est complexe. Peut-être même complexée, finalement... C'est difficile à expliquer, et cela gâcherait beaucoup si je dévoilais tout ce que je pense de Gaïa, finalement ! Moi, j'ai bien hâte de voir ce que tu penses de la suite._

_Sur ce, je vous dis à lundi prochain :) ! Bonne semaine à tous._


	3. II-Où chacun tente de trouver sa place

**Chapitre 2  
****Où chacun tente de trouver sa nouvelle place.**

- Es-tu sûre que tu peux rentrer toute seule ?

Chloé sourit doucement.

- Certaine, affirma-t-elle en embrassant légèrement James sur le perron de la maison de Godric's Hollow. Si mes souvenirs sont exacts, je suis celle qui a obtenu son permis de transplanage du premier coup ! lui rappela-t-elle en riant doucement.

James leva les yeux au ciel.

- C'est juste parce que j'avais trop fait la fête la veille ! affirma-t-il.

Chloé émit une moue sceptique, avant de reprendre son sérieux.

- Moi, je sais que cette soirée se terminera bien. Mais si jamais tu ne vas pas bien après la discussion que tu vas avoir avec ton père… n'hésite pas, toi, à venir à la maison.

James hocha gravement la tête.

Les retardataires de la famille Weasley étaient partis depuis tout juste quelques minutes. Pour la première fois que la fête familiale se déroulait chez les Potter, un événement hors du commun se produisait. Les Weasley avaient alors décidé, avec sagacité, de passer la fin de soirée, et la nuit avant ouverture des cadeaux, au Terrier. James les avait tous vus partir avec une pointe de regret, déplorant déjà le calme qu'il allait retrouver, et il s'apprêtait lui-même à retourner dans son propre appartement lorsque son père lui avait fait savoir que, ce soir, il devrait dormir ici, et non pas rejoindre son appartement proche du Chemin de Traverse. En effet, il avait une information de la plus haute importance à lui transmettre, à lui ainsi qu'à sa mère, sa sœur et son frère. Et Chloé n'avait en aucun cas le droit de faire partie de cette conversation, aussi rentrait-elle chez ses parents, seule.

- Au fait… il va vraiment falloir que tu te fasses pardonner, dit-elle, malicieuse, alors que James était encore perdu dans ses pensées, se demandant pourquoi son père le forçait à rester ici.

- De quoi ? s'étonna James.

- De ne pas m'avoir prévenue que ta famille était aussi exubérante ! se plaignit-elle.

Il éclata de rire.

- Je pensais que tu t'en serais doutée…

La voix de son père retentit dans son dos.

- James !

Le garçon soupira, tandis que Chloé reprenait son sérieux en entendant cette voix plus que célèbre. Elle hésita un instant, puis commença à reculer.

- Si c'est grave et que tu as envie d'en parler… n'hésite pas, dit-elle simplement dans un sourire.

James hocha la tête. Il attendit qu'elle passe le portail et transplane avant de se décider à fermer la porte de la maison de son enfance. Puis, lentement, il se dirigea vers le salon, où toute la famille était réunie.

**∆ | o**

Lily Luna Potter était installée sur le canapé de son père, les jambes repliées sous elle, un air songeur installé depuis quelques minutes sur le visage. Sa main droite était occupée à gratter le Fléreur de la famille Potter, tandis que sa main gauche, jusque-là posée sous son menton, se déplia lentement pour aller rejoindre l'accoudoir du canapé.

Elle n'avait jamais bien compris pourquoi ce canapé était appelé « celui de son père ». C'est vrai, d'aussi loin que remontaient ses souvenirs, jamais elle n'avait vu son père assis sur ce fauteuil. Toujours, on disait que c'était dessus qu'il s'installait lorsqu'il avait passé une dure journée, mais les faits étaient que, soit son père n'avait jamais été fatigué depuis sa naissance, soit on avait dit de ce fauteuil qu'il était celui de son père uniquement parce que cela donnait du prestige au meuble. Toujours est-il que c'était surtout elle qui s'installait dans ce fauteuil, dans lequel elle se perdait tellement elle était menue, au contraire du douillet siège rouge et or. Pensive, elle laissa ses idées partir au loin, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux accrochent le regard de Gaïa. À cet instant, le Fléreur se mit à lécher son poignet, apparemment appréciateur du goût des feuilles de pissenlit. Lily fronça les sourcils. Elle n'était pas douillette par nature – vous ne l'êtes pas lorsque votre famille est majoritairement composée de garçons – mais elle n'avait pas pour autant _envie _d'être brûlée à une heure aussi tardive, au milieu de son salon.

Enfin, de celui de ses parents, mais c'était presque la même chose. Comme si, un jour, elle ne serait plus chez elle ici.

Quoique. D'après l'histoire qu'on venait de leur raconter, Gaïa avait passé son temps à déménager, et n'avait pas de chez elle à proprement parler. Et plus de parents, par la même occasion.

Lily observa Gaïa qui, se sentant observée, tourna les yeux vers elle. Un instant, elles s'affrontèrent du regard. Elles avaient à peine deux ans de différence, et pourtant, Lily se sentait infiniment petite face à elle. Elle n'avait pas vécu tout ce que Gaïa avait vécu. Elle avait eu le droit à une vie tranquille, rythmée par les repas de famille, les bêtises qu'elle faisait avec ses frères et ses cousins, ou cousines, et les caprices qu'elle faisait pour avoir de nouveaux vêtements, ou un nouveau balai – ce dernier caprice n'ayant toujours pas été cédé, en y repensant.

Les cheveux mi-longs de Gaïa empêchaient Lily de l'observer autant qu'elle l'aurait souhaité. Elle ne pouvait pas distinguer les cicatrices qui prouveraient qu'elle avait été blessée pas plus tard que ce matin. Tout juste réussissait-elle à distinguer le marron de ses yeux derrière la cascade de cheveux châtains. Lily hésita un instant, puis choisit d'abandonner le combat, se plongeant dans la contemplation de la bibliothèque derrière son père. Elle réfléchit un instant à tout ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Les Reliques de la Mort, les contes de Beedle le Barde, la cicatrice, cette histoire d'héritage, ce Noël étrange, Gaïa qui n'est en réalité pas de la famille d'Hermione, mais plus ou moins de la leur, en remontant sur un très grand nombre d'années. En soi, des histoires de famille. Comme à chaque repas de famille. Bon. Rien de très inhabituel, dans un sens, lorsqu'on connaissait l'histoire de son père.

Lily arrêta d'observer la tranche du Manuel Avancé de Potions pour poser les yeux sur sa mère. Autant son père semblait avoir pris la nouvelle avec un calme relatif, autant elle était persuadée que sa mère était sur le point de sauter au cou de son père. Elle était prête à parier qu'une dispute de couple aurait lieu ce soir. Ceci dit, ce n'était pas son problème. Elle, son problème, c'était de comprendre ce que cela changeait pour elle, cette histoire d'héritage des Reliques de la Mort.

Elle fixa le Fléreur, qui ne semblait pas décidé à bouger de la place qu'il s'était imposé à l'arrivée dans cette maison. Elle lui releva la tête pour lui gratter le menton, entendant avec joie le ronronnement de satisfaction de l'animal.

- C'est cool, dit-elle finalement, brisant enfin le silence pesant qui s'était installé dans la pièce.

Sa mère fronça aussitôt les sourcils, comme elle s'y attendait.

- Lily, nous t'avons déjà demandé de ne pas employer le mot « cool » à tort et à travers.

Lily haussa les épaules, sans pour autant s'excuser. Sa mère disait cela uniquement parce qu'il y avait une invitée dans la pièce. Elle réfléchit un petit instant, avant de reprendre la parole.

- Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il va falloir que je partage ma chambre avec elle, vu qu'on n'a pas de chambre d'amis ?

À sa gauche, Albus pouffa, s'attirant les foudres de sa mère.

**∆ | o**

Albus avait passé son repas à observer Gaïa, qui, il en avait été persuadé depuis le début, ne faisait en réalité pas partie de la famille d'Hermione. Pour lui, cette fille était un mystère entier. Il avait rencontré des tas de personnes depuis qu'il était né – le fait que son père fasse partie des célébrités du monde des sorciers avait grandement contribué à ces nombreuses rencontres. Il avait donc l'habitude, et il en était presque blasé, d'être régulièrement présenté à de nouvelles personnes. La majorité lui faisait des compliments, principalement en lui disant qu'il était le portrait craché de son père. On lui demandait ce qu'il voulait faire, lui affirmant que tout lui était possible et offert, grâce à son père. Mais jamais, encore, on ne l'avait présenté aussi brièvement qu'on ne l'avait fait avec Gaïa, et jamais encore on ne l'avait regardé avec une telle indifférence une fois les présentations faites. Ce qui l'avait conforté dans son idée que cette fille ne pouvait pas faire partie de la famille d'Hermione. Jamais sa tante n'aurait eu une sorcière dans sa famille en omettant de lui faire part de ses liens d'amitié avec Harry. Et, surtout, jamais Hermione n'aurait pu avoir un membre de sa famille qui ne connaissait pas Harry Potter, tout simplement. Une sorcière de surcroît.

Alors il avait passé la fin de repas à regarder cette sorcière, arrivée dans un état tout sauf présentable, admirant la petite flamme inquiète et fière dans ses yeux bleu turquoise, l'observant tirer sur son pull pour cacher ses poignets, comme pour montrer sa gêne. Il n'avait compris que quelques instants plus tôt que cette manie avait pour but de cacher son tatouage. Il l'avait trouvée jolie, sans comprendre pourquoi ce mot lui avait traversé la tête. Ce qui l'intéressait, surtout, c'était de comprendre pourquoi elle s'était retrouvée à sa table, et quelle était son histoire. Maintenant qu'il savait tout cela, et bien qu'il ne soit pas sûr de ce que cela voulait réellement dire dans sa vie, pas plus qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi cela allait influencer son futur, il avait très envie qu'elle reste. Parce qu'elle paraissait bien plus intéressante que la majeure partie des personnes qu'il avait rencontrées, parce qu'elle semblait avoir une histoire aussi passionnante que celle que son père avait vécue, et qu'elle semblait pouvoir lui raconter bien plus d'histoires intéressantes que tous les professeurs de Poudlard – ayant participé à la seconde guerre des sorciers ou non. Et il s'était dit que, définitivement, la vie de son père avait dû être vraiment trépidante, et cool. Une fois n'est pas coutume, il était d'accord avec sa sœur.

Seulement, il se demandait bien comment ils allaient vivre, tous, dans cette maison. La seule solution qui lui paraissait envisageable, c'était que Lily partage sa chambre avec Gaïa. Sauf qu'Albus connaissait sa sœur, et qu'il savait pertinemment qu'elle n'allait pas apprécier cette solution. D'ailleurs, cela s'était entendu à son ton inquiet lorsqu'elle avait posé sa question. Lily n'avait jamais aimé partager, et encore moins sa chambre.

Peu lui importait le regard de mise en garde que lui envoyait à présent sa mère. Lily avait tendu une perche, et Albus allait s'en saisir.

- Je n'espère définitivement pas pour Gaïa qu'elle doive partager ta chambre. La pauvre ne va pas réussir à dormir !

Avant même que sa mère n'ait pu l'empêcher, Lily sauta sur ses pieds, le Fléreur familial feulant sur son fauteuil, sans que l'on puisse déterminer si cela était dû à son accord avec la réaction de Lily ou s'il était en colère de voir sa source de caresses s'envoler au loin.

Et au milieu de tout cela, comme toujours, James soupira.

**| o**

Sans aller jusqu'à dire qu'il s'ennuyait, James n'appréciait pas spécialement cette situation. Il savait exactement ce que toute cette histoire voulait dire. Son père allait repartir à la chasse aux informations, ainsi qu'à celle aux méchants, et pas forcément dans ce même ordre. Sa mère allait se ronger les ongles, finir par craquer, partir avec lui, revenir avec lui, se disputer avec lui. Et lui, James, au milieu de tout cela, allait devoir écouter à quel point ses parents avaient une vie trépidante, et qu'il devrait en profiter pour faire de même. Sortir de son train-train quotidien, et partir à la poursuite des méchants, avec son père.

Cette histoire était très bien, vraiment. Les Reliques, le méchant qui veut s'en emparer… Tout ça, c'était fantastique, il le pensait vraiment. Ce qui l'était moins, c'était l'idée qu'ils doivent affronter des dangers, se battre pour un rien. Lui, il rêvait depuis quelques années d'une vie bien rangée, et maintenant qu'il allait l'avoir, qu'il était sur le point d'y goûter, on la lui interdisait. Ce n'était définitivement pas juste.

Il comprenait que Gaïa ait besoin d'aide. Il comprenait que cette histoire le concernait, il comprenait que son père ait voulu leur en faire part. Il avait vraiment envie de se passionner pour cette histoire, pour cette aventure, seulement, il n'y arrivait pas. Il voulait simplement aller se coucher, tout oublier, oublier les vengeances, les manipulations. Il voulait reprendre une vie simple et normale, sans que personne ne lui annonce qu'il était à la tête d'un héritage encore plus grand que celui qui résidait dans le fait d'être simplement le fils d'Harry Potter – héritage déjà bien lourd pour ses épaules pourtant solides.

Il n'était pas insensible, vraiment pas. Gaïa l'avait ému, il avait l'impression d'avoir une autre sœur face à lui, une sœur qui venait se raccrocher à ce qui lui restait de famille, pour ne pas être seule dans la quête de son père disparu. Il avait volontiers envie de la serrer dans ses bras, et même de la consoler, de la laisser ruiner sa chemise si jamais elle en ressentait le besoin. Vraiment, James était de ces personnes qui aiment consoler les autres, qui sont toujours à l'écoute de ceux qui en ont besoin. Seulement, il ne voulait pas de complications. Il estimait que son père en avait déjà eues assez durant son enfance et adolescence pour que lui-même en ait. Il voulait vivre une vie simple et tranquille.

Aussi simple et tranquille que peut l'être la vie d'un membre de la famille Potter-Weasley : remplie de cris, de joie, de pleurs, de rires. Mais sans les histoires dangereuses et compliquées en prime.

Et remplie de disputes fraternelles.

L'habitude et la pratique firent que son bras se tendit automatiquement, arrêtant Lily avant qu'elle ne saute sur son frère pour lui faire ravaler ses paroles concernant l'impossibilité de dormir dans la même pièce qu'elle tellement elle faisait de bruit en dormant.

- Albus, arrête d'embêter Lily. Et toi, reprit-il à l'attention de sa sœur, arrête de sauter à la gorge de toutes les personnes qui osent émettre la moindre petite critique à ton égard.

- T'es pas notre père, répliquèrent les deux adolescents en même temps.

- Encore heureux, soupira James avec un sourire. Papa, reprit James plus sérieusement, Gaïa peut prendre ma chambre. Je ne comptais déjà pas dormir là ce soir et, en plus de tout cela, je ne vis plus à la maison. Le problème de savoir où va dormir Gaïa est réglé. Est-ce qu'on peut tous aller se coucher, maintenant ? suggéra le garçon en se levant à moitié du canapé.

D'un geste grave, son père secoua la tête, faisant rasseoir son fils aîné dans le fauteuil qu'il avait tout juste eu le temps de quitter.

- Non, James. Ce soir, tu ne vas pas dormir chez toi. Cette histoire est loin d'être encore réglée. Il faut que nous en discutions tous, les idées un peu plus au clair, demain matin. Surtout toi, reprit Harry gravement.

James fronça les sourcils, n'aimant pas par avance ce qu'allait lui annoncer son père.

- Surtout moi ? releva-t-il.

- Gaïa semble penser que…

- Je ne pense pas, l'interrompit l'adolescente, je l'affirme.

Harry ferma les yeux et inspira lentement, semblant faire un effort considérable pour garder un semblant de calme.

On pouvait le comprendre. Il était plus d'une heure du matin, le jour de Noël, il allait certainement devoir régler des conflits familiaux dès le lendemain matin – les fêtes de Noël étaient toujours le meilleur moment pour les sorciers de laisser à leur baguette la bride abattue – et il était au milieu de son salon, tentant de faire comprendre à son fils aîné qu'il avait perdu une partie de son indépendance. Tout ceci sous la direction d'une gamine de seize ans qui osait le reprendre sur les termes qu'il employait.

- Gaïa affirme, donc, reprit-il lentement, que cet héritage touche en priorité les aînés de chaque famille. Cela veut dire que cela me concerne, mais que cela te concerne aussi. Donc, tu vas rester là cette nuit, et prendre ta chambre. Demain matin, nous reprendrons cette discussion. Pour le moment, tous au lit ! Ginny, est-ce qu'on peut installer Gaïa dans le bureau ?

- Puisque nous n'avons pas le choix…, répondit sèchement Ginny en tournant les talons. Gaïa, suis-moi s'il te plaît.

L'adolescente jeta un dernier regard à la pièce qui faisait office de salon, s'attardant quelques secondes sur le visage de chacune des personnes. Elle s'étonna de ne pas voir plus de questionnements dans les yeux de chacun, s'interrogea sur l'amusement de Lily, sur l'intérêt d'Albus pour une toute autre raison que l'histoire qu'elle venait de raconter, et, finalement, s'interrogea sur l'air blasé qu'arborait James depuis le début de cette réunion improvisée. Et puis, le mur lui coupa la vue qui s'offrait à elle, et elle reporta son attention sur Ginny, qui la fit grimper les escaliers, avant de la faire entrer dans la première pièce à droite du palier.

Sans lui adresser la moindre parole, Ginny se mit à pousser contre les murs, d'un coup de baguette, les meubles qui encombraient plus qu'ils ne meublaient, pour enfin ne laisser que le bureau, positionné au milieu de la pièce. D'un geste expert, elle transforma le meuble en lit.

- Ce n'est pas un palace…

- Ça ira très bien, assura l'adolescente.

Ginny hocha la tête sèchement, avant de tapoter rapidement sur les draps.

- Bon. Les toilettes sont au bout du couloir. Si jamais tu as besoin de quelque chose…

La maîtresse de maison lança un rapide regard à Gaïa puis, sans attendre une réponse, elle se dirigea vers la porte de sortie, prête à abandonner l'adolescente à sa nuit.

- J'ai une question ! lâcha Gaïa d'une voix saccadée.

Surprise, Ginny arrêta net son amorce de sortie, et se retourna lentement, les sourcils froncés.

- Oui ?

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal, à vous observer.

Ginny hésita un instant. Elle aurait pu jouer l'innocente, ne pas comprendre la question de Gaïa. Feindre l'incompréhension, dire que Gaïa n'avait rien fait. Qu'elle, Ginny, se comportait habituellement. Que Gaïa se faisait des idées, et que Ginny n'avait rien à lui reprocher. Sauf que, même si cette dernière assertion était véridique, Ginny avait effectivement un comportement peu naturel, et même Gaïa l'avait remarqué.

- Votre mari me regarde comme si j'étais une bête de foire, votre fils aîné semble blasé de la situation, votre cadet me regarde comme si j'étais une opportunité de découvrir une vie nouvelle remplie d'aventures, votre fille semble s'amuser de la situation, et vous… vous me regardez comme si mon arrivée ici sonnait la fin de votre famille. Pourtant, je n'ai pas l'impression que ce soit ça qui vous dérange. Alors je veux savoir ce que j'ai fait. Si je vous ai manqué de respect, si…

Gaïa se tut. Ginny lui souriait doucement, et ferma la porte, jusque-là ouverte.

- Tu n'as rien fait de tout cela. Je ne t'en veux pas réellement. Pas du tout, même. J'en veux à mon mari, même si cette histoire ne dépend pas uniquement de lui. Harry a passé la majeure partie de sa vie à se battre. Contre les méchants, contre ceux qui devaient être gentils et devenaient méchants, contre ceux qui ne voulaient pas l'écouter, contre ceux qui enfreignaient les règles… depuis des années, il ne fait que ça. Toujours, inlassablement. Ça a plus d'une fois fragilisé notre relation. Il a tendance à foncer tête baissée, sans se retourner et regarder les personnes qu'il laisse à l'arrière. On a vécu des années difficiles, noires, qui ne nous offraient pas beaucoup d'espoir pour le futur. Je l'ai accepté, c'était son destin. J'ai accepté le temps qu'il a investi dans son travail, parce qu'on avait besoin de lui. Mais lorsque les enfants sont arrivés, et qu'il a continué à traquer les méchants, sans se préoccuper de sa famille… c'était trop. Il a perdu ses parents, je ne voulais pas que l'histoire se répète pour nos enfants. Il l'a compris, même si, souvent, je sens qu'il a envie de partir à la chasse à l'homme sans se retourner. Les enjeux ne sont jamais assez importants pour qu'il se permette de le faire. Seulement...

Ginny soupira, et s'assit sur le lit, un sourire légèrement triste sur les lèvres.

- Là, les enjeux sont différents. C'est de sa vie dont il s'agit, ainsi que l'héritage que lui a laissé son père. Il va vouloir, une fois de plus, partir à la recherche du vilain de l'histoire, sans se préoccuper vraiment des personnes qui l'entourent. Je l'admire pour cela. Mais j'aimerais, parfois, qu'il se rappelle qu'il n'est pas tout seul, et qu'il ne peut pas se permettre de claquer la porte sans qu'il n'y ait des conséquences.

Gaïa fronça les sourcils.

- Donc, vous ne m'en voulez pas ?

- Non, lui assura Ginny. Je sais simplement que ton arrivée va permettre à certaines discussions de sortir du placard dans lequel nous les avions enfermées. Et j'ai peur, qu'une fois encore, Harry n'oublie qu'il peut compter sur d'autres que sur lui-même, termina sagement Ginny. Ceci dit, cela n'est absolument pas ton combat ! Le tien, c'est de dormir, à présent. Ron, Hermione et Harry semblent avoir oublié le décalage horaire qu'il y a entre nos deux pays, et cela fait bien trop longtemps que tu es debout, la gronda Ginny. Alors, va te coucher. Immédiatement.

Soupirant, et sentant par avance que le combat était perdu d'avance – Ginny avait le même ton sans appel que son père lorsqu'il lui demandait d'arrêter de poser des questions – elle s'assit au pied du lit, et s'aperçut de la présence d'une chemise de nuit. Lentement, elle ôta ses vêtements, prenant la décision de les jeter aussitôt que possible – de trop mauvais souvenirs y étaient à présents rattachés. Ses gestes ralentis par la douleur qui empêchait la fluidité de ses mouvements, elle passa son linge de nuit. Cela aussitôt fait, elle réalisa que le sommeil, dont elle était persuadée qu'il se soit emparé de son corps et de son esprit, s'était envolé au loin, et que la curiosité avait repris le dessus sur lui. Les paroles de Ginny avaient éveillé son intérêt. Elle voulait en savoir plus sur cette famille, qui semblait avoir une histoire aussi compliquée et intéressante que la sienne.

Elle se leva et, pour la première fois de la soirée, sortit sa baguette. Elle avait craint un instant durant que les Potter n'exigent de la garder cette nuit mais, heureusement pour elle, ils semblaient ne pas avoir songé à la possibilité qu'elle s'en serve contre eux – ou bien, tout simplement croyaient-ils réellement que Gaïa ne leur ferait aucun mal. Ce qui était après tout le cas.

Elle murmura un faible « Lumos », et fut satisfaite de constater l'état de marche parfait de sa baguette. Elle avait fait plusieurs chutes dans la journée, et n'avait pas eu l'occasion de tester le bon état de fonctionnement de sa baguette, aussi était-elle rassurée. Du moins, en partie. Elle avait perdu son ancienne baguette près d'un an plus tôt, au cours d'une course effrénée dans la forêt amazonienne – un pari avec un adolescent du village où elle et son père avaient alors leurs quartiers. Malgré tous ses efforts et recherches, elle n'avait jamais remis la main dessus, à sa plus grande déception, la baguette précédente lui convenant bien mieux que celle-ci.

Aussi peu performante soit-elle, cette baguette avait tout de même le mérite d'illuminer suffisamment la pièce pour qu'elle puisse regarder les divers ouvrages présents dans la bibliothèque. Curieuse, elle s'approcha. La majorité des livres semblaient être des ouvrages d'enseignement. Les dédaignant, elle s'approcha des documents proches de la fenêtre, qui s'apparentaient plus à des récits. Le premier livre sur lequel elle mit la main était humblement intitulé « Vie et mensonges d'Albus Dumbledore ». N'ayant pas la moindre idée de qui était le personnage, et ne connaissant pas plus la personne qui avait écrit sur lui, elle dédaigna la couverture criarde pour s'intéresser à l'étagère inférieure. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent, devinant par avance qu'elle venait de trouver ce qui lui permettrait d'en connaître un peu plus sur la vie de l'héritier de la cape. De toute évidence, Harry Potter était assez célèbre pour qu'une dizaine d'auteurs le choisissent comme sujet principal de leur livre.

Sentant par avance que la nuit allait être instructive, Gaïa se saisit du premier ouvrage de la rangée – « Lorsque l'on donne un sens à votre vie avant votre naissance : l'exemple d'Harry Potter » - et s'installa sur son lit, espérant qu'à l'issue de cette nuit, elle en sache un peu plus sur cet Harry Potter. Parce que, de toute évidence, elle faisait partie des rares personnes qui n'avaient pas connaissance de son existence.

**| o**

- Est-ce que tu es en colère après moi ? s'enquit Harry alors que Ginny s'agitait dans leur chambre de façon inhabituelle.

- Je suis en colère contre cette vie qui te donne toujours quelque chose à faire, et qui nous empêche de mener une vie normale, grommela Ginny.

- Tu es en colère contre moi, donc, en déduit Harry en soupirant.

Ginny ne répondit pas.

- Que voulais-tu que je fasse ? Que je la renvoie on ne sait où, en lui expliquant qu'on ne pouvait pas l'aider ? Enfin, je n'allais tout de même pas la laisser partir, alors qu'elle n'a de toute évidence nulle part où aller !

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, rétorqua Ginny. Je dis simplement qu'il faut toujours que cela tombe sur nous.

- Tu crois que j'ai demandé à repartir à la chasse aux vilains ? répliqua Harry.

Ginny lui lança un regard noir.

- C'est exactement ce que je te reproche. _Tu _vas repartir à la chasse. Toi, tout seul. Je suis persuadée que tu n'en aurais même pas parlé à Hermione et Ron, s'ils n'avaient pas été là ce soir. Alors que Ron est tout de même la seconde personne la plus influente du Bureau des Aurors, lui rappela sa femme. Mais non. Comme toujours, tu es le seul à pouvoir sauver le monde.

Harry soupira.

- J'ai l'impression qu'on revient à une discussion qui date d'il y a plus de quinze ans, grogna-t-il.

- Peut-être parce qu'on n'a jamais pris le temps de terminer cette discussion, répliqua Ginny. Il y a quinze ans, ton premier fils a subi tes absences autant que moi. Tu te souviens que James a fait des insomnies des années durant ? Et qu'il en fait toujours ? Tu te souviens qu'il t'attendait, à tout juste six ans, dans le salon, parce qu'il avait promis à son frère de deux ans qu'il allait vérifier que tu allais bien ?

- Ginny, James a vingt ans aujourd'hui. Il sait gérer une telle situation.

- Tu as entièrement raison. Il saura très bien la gérer. Une fois encore, il va devoir faire en sorte de savoir gérer une situation qui le dépasse. Quand il avait cinq ans, il se disait que c'était parce que tu devais arrêter les derniers méchants, et aujourd'hui, il se dira que c'est parce que tu veux l'aider à bien vivre avec son héritage des Reliques de la Mort. Quelle chance il a de t'avoir pour père…

Harry s'allongea lentement sur le côté qui lui était réservé dans le lit conjugal, et soupira.

- Je te jure, Ginny, que j'aimerais autant que toi que ces histoires n'arrivent pas qu'à moi. Il y a des matins où j'espère encore que toute ma vie n'a été qu'un rêve, que je ne suis pas celui qu'on surnomme encore l'Élu. Sauf que tu vois, ma vie, et la tienne par extension, est toujours aussi confuse qu'un Strangulot hors de l'eau. Mais ça, ça fait partie de l'accord depuis toujours…, murmura Harry.

Ginny s'allongea aux côtés de son mari, silencieuse. Elle fixa le plafond, remarquant que les traces des dernières bêtises de ses deux plus jeunes enfants étaient toujours visibles sur le plafond. Encore une de leurs idées inventives, qui avait valu à la maison d'être presque détruite – une fois de plus.

- Je sais bien que cela fait partie de l'accord, Harry, soupira Ginny. C'est juste que nos enfants ont déjà souffert de cette histoire durant leur enfance, parce que tu étais toujours aux quatre coins du monde, et qu'ils en ont souffert en grandissant, parce qu'on n'a jamais cessé de les comparer à toi. Et maintenant, ils vont devoir subir une autre épreuve, en étant, cette fois, au cœur de l'intrigue. On s'est battus tellement d'années pour que nos enfants n'aient pas à le faire, et voilà qu'aujourd'hui, on apprend que tous nos efforts sont vains, ou presque. Je me demande combien de temps cela va durer…

Le silence prit à nouveau ses marques, chaque membre du couple plongé dans ses pensées.

Harry songeait déjà à demander à Hermione de faire des recherches généalogiques, pour retrouver les différentes branches des héritiers de la cape. Ron, lui, serait certainement d'accord pour aller avec lui explorer la maison de Gaïa. Souhaitant cependant s'y rendre avec l'adolescente, et sans personne pour les suivre, il reporta cette expédition à après les vacances scolaires, lorsque Lily et Albus seraient retournés à Poudlard. Il allait aussi devoir avoir une discussion avec James, pour qu'il sache à quoi s'en tenir. Si lui avait toujours eu l'habitude de côtoyer le danger, il avait fait en sorte que ce ne soit pas le cas pour ses enfants.

Ginny, de son côté, réfléchissait aux conséquences de l'arrivée de Gaïa dans leur vie. Elle se demandait, tout d'abord, s'il était bon pour l'adolescente de ne dormir que dans un bureau. Si James devait rester ici après le départ d'Albus et Lily pour Poudlard, elle pourrait installer l'adolescente dans la chambre d'un des plus jeunes. Mais si James pouvait partir, elle installerait Gaïa dans sa chambre, pour qu'elle ait plus d'espace – son aîné ayant vidé l'ensemble de ses placards, ou presque.

Et, alors que le sommeil les gagnait peu à peu, un rire nerveux secoua les épaules de Ginny. D'abord léger, son rire devint rapidement incontrôlable, à tel point qu'Harry se redressa, se demandant si sa femme ne faisait pas tout simplement une crise d'hystérie.

- Il faut toujours que ça tombe sur nous, ça. Une fille qui débarque à l'improviste, les vêtements lacérés, des blessures comme on n'en avait plus vues depuis des années… Tu crois qu'on les attire ?

Peu à peu, le ridicule de la situation frappa Harry. Lui aussi se mit à rire.

**| o**

Une mèche de cheveux plus claire que les autres se soulevait au même rythme que la poitrine de Gaïa. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, cette mèche vint chatouiller ses narines, la faisant plisser le nez. Elle renifla une fois, deux fois, puis se réveilla en sursaut, éternuant par la même occasion.

Les yeux engourdis de sommeil, elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle s'était endormie sur les coups de quatre heures du matin, cinq livres ouverts autour d'elle, tous parlant d'Harry Potter et du contexte dans lequel il avait accompli ce qui l'avait rendu célèbre – à savoir, dérouter Lord Voldemort.

Elle se frotta les yeux, s'asseyant difficilement sur le lit. Des courbatures lui rappelèrent douloureusement que la veille, elle avait dû s'enfuir de chez elle, et qu'une course poursuite dans une forêt, quelle qu'elle soit, laissait des marques peu agréables.

Bâillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, elle jeta un coup d'œil au réveil qui trônait en haut d'une étagère. Il indiquait plus d'onze heures du matin. Elle soupira et, grimaçant sous l'effort, se leva du lit de fortune. Certes, le matelas était confortable, mais elle était persuadée qu'un meuble transformé ne perdait pas entièrement de sa nature première. Sinon, pourquoi aurait-elle eu l'impression d'avoir dormi sur une table ?

Elle referma tour à tour les différents livres, et les rangea sur leur étagère, de peur qu'on lui fasse un quelconque reproche pour avoir osé y jeter un coup d'œil. Elle savait qu'elle allait avoir du mal à s'intégrer à cette famille – autant éviter de leur donner des raisons de lui en vouloir.

Refusant, par pudeur, d'apparaître devant les Potter dans une chemise de nuit qui n'était même pas la sienne, elle renfila, avec une grimace de dégoût, les vêtements qu'elle portait la veille, se jurant de demander à Ginny, ou à une autre personne de la maison, de lui en trouver d'autres aussi rapidement que possible. Elle voulait brûler ceux-là, les faire disparaître de sa vie. Tout, plutôt que d'avoir encore à se souvenir de cette effroyable journée qui avait bouleversé son existence.

Elle ouvrit délicatement la porte, et fut surprise du silence qui l'accueillit. Elle sortit du bureau, referma la porte, et se posta en haut des escaliers, se demandant si elle pouvait faire un trajet direct la menant à la cuisine, ou si elle devait tout de même faire part à ses hôtes qu'elle était réveillée.

Gaïa se demandait toujours ce qui convenait de faire lorsqu'apparut dans son champ de vision le drôle de chat de la veille au soir. L'animal s'approcha d'elle, et se frotta prestement contre sa jambe droite, émettant un bruit qui s'apparentait à un miaulement, sans en être réellement un.

- Salut, toi, murmura l'adolescente. Dis-moi, tu sais ce qu'il convient de faire dans une telle situation ?

L'animal, sans lui répondre, s'assit sur la première marche et lui lança un regard profond. Troublée par les yeux jaunes qui la sondaient, Gaïa se sentit rougir, stupidement, comme une jeune fille le ferait devant un garçon qui lui plaît.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je parle à un chat, moi ? marmonna l'adolescente en contournant précautionneusement l'animal pour descendre les marches.

Elle eut la désagréable surprise de voir, du coin de l'œil, l'animal se mettre sur ses quatre pattes, pour ensuite trottiner derrière elle. Arrivé en bas des marches, l'animal qui ressemblait à un chat sans en être un lui passa devant, puis prit la direction de la cuisine.

Gaïa hésita un instant puis, décidant que la politesse devait être son mot d'ordre pour l'instant, se tourna vers le salon.

L'animal lui sauta devant les pieds, et se mit à feuler.

- OK…, murmura Gaïa. Déjà que tu es bizarre, si en plus tu m'agresses de bon matin, je doute qu'on devienne de très bons amis, tous les deux.

L'animal lui répondit simplement en montrant ses canines.

- Voilà pourquoi je déteste les animaux, siffla Gaïa en faisant demi-tour, pour prendre le chemin de la cuisine.

Avec, toujours, l'étrange bestiole sur ses talons. Étrange bestiole qui, à présent, ronronnait, sans aucune raison valable.

D'un geste rageur, Gaïa poussa la porte de la cuisine, et observa un instant le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle.

Des couteaux dansaient autour d'un certain nombre de légumes, les découpant en diverses formes. Une grosse marmite, au-dessus d'un feu doux, laissait échapper des volutes de fumée et une odeur des plus appétissantes. Au fond de l'évier, une casserole se nettoyait toute seule, tandis que dans un coin de la table, un petit plateau semblait l'attendre. Enfin, c'est du moins la conclusion qu'elle en tira en voyant le chat s'asseoir sur la chaise, puis la regarder, avec, à nouveau, ces yeux jaunes globuleux.

Lentement, vérifiant que personne ne l'observait et n'attendait qu'elle commette un faux pas, Gaïa se dirigea vers le plateau où l'attendaient de quoi offrir un petit déjeuner copieux à cinq personnes minimum. Un petit mot était posé en équilibre sur le verre. _« Nous sommes sortis, mais ne nous attends pas pour prendre ton petit-déjeuner. »_

Elle prit place sur la chaise, et regarda autour d'elle, surprise de constater que la maison n'avait finalement pas besoin de quelqu'un pour tourner toute seule. Haussant les épaules, et étant rappelée à l'ordre par son estomac qui ne cessait de gargouiller et de faire des saltos, elle se saisit du paquet de céréales, et commença à en verser une dose dans son bol.

Pour être aussitôt interrompue par le drôle de miaulement du drôle d'animal.

Gaïa lui lança un regard noir.

- Tu as un problème, peut-être ?

L'animal ne lui répondit rien, Gaïa étant assez effrayée d'elle-même d'espérer qu'il lui réponde. Pour autant, elle ne cessa pas de l'observer. La bête la fixait, une fois encore, de ses grands yeux jaunes, et l'adolescente se sentit rapidement mal à l'aise. Elle finit de se verser ses céréales, puis observa le chat. Ou l'animal qui ressemblait à un chat.

- Tu es sûr d'avoir le droit d'être sur cette table, toi ? s'enquit l'adolescente.

Seule la queue de la bestiole bougea.

- Intéressant, grommela Gaïa en tartinant un morceau de pain de confiture.

- Miaouuu.

- Je sens que je vais te détester, toi, grommela l'adolescente, se sentant de plus en plus nerveuse.

L'animal se contenta de la fixer, tandis que Gaïa soupirait.

- T'es vraiment bizarre.

Elle entendit un pouffement derrière elle. Gaïa se retourna vivement, pour apercevoir Lily Potter, un balai sur l'épaule, les joues rougies par le froid et le vent qui soufflait dehors.

- Tu parles à un Fléreur à l'intelligence plus que douteuse, selon mon frère, expliqua la jeune Potter. Tu trouves vraiment que c'est lui qui est bizarre ? Elle, d'ailleurs. Eh, Nana, bouge de là ! s'impatienta Lily.

Depuis qu'elle était entrée dans la pièce, elle agitait les bras pour tenter d'effrayer le Fléreur, qui la regardait simplement de ses grands yeux. La petite rouquine soupira.

- Pff, je vais finir par croire que ce que dit Albus est vrai, bougonna-t-elle.

D'un geste preste, elle se saisit du Fléreur et le lança au sol, sans que celle-ci n'émette la moindre protestation, alors que Gaïa était jusqu'alors persuadée que l'animal ne supportait pas une minuscule contrariété.

- Je vois que ma mère t'a préparé de quoi nourrir un régiment. Cela ne te dérange pas si je t'en emprunte un peu ? Mon frère m'a exténué. Je dois déjà le supporter toute l'année scolaire sur les terrains de Quidditch, et voilà que maintenant, il veut que je m'entraîne en dehors des cours aussi. Complètement fou, termina la rouquine en se servant sans demander son reste.

De toute façon, Lily avait très bien cerné sa mère. Ce n'était pas tant que Ginny Weasley devenait comme sa propre mère avec l'âge. C'était surtout qu'elle n'avait jamais su doser. Entre un mari qui mangeait peu et trois enfants qui engloutissaient tout ce qui était à leur portée, le juste milieu n'était pas toujours simple à trouver.

La Fléreur avait trouvé refuge sur les genoux de Gaïa, qui la caressait sous la gorge.

- Nana ? demanda-t-elle à Lily.

- Ouais. Son nom complet, c'est Grenat de Céphée, mais c'est long et pompeux. J'ai raccourci en Nana, même si Albus m'en veut énormément d'avoir coupé le nom d'une étoile, et occulté sa constellation. Mon frère a la tête dans les étoiles. Au sens littéral du terme, affirma Lily en roulant les yeux. Complètement fou, je te dis.

Gaïa haussa un sourcil, amusée. Son instinct lui soufflait que Lily employait plus souvent que la moyenne les mots comme « cool », ou « fou ».

- Est-ce qu'il y a des personnes qui ne sont pas folles, dans ton entourage ? la taquina-t-elle.

Ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Lily, qui lui lança un regard froid ne voulant rien dire d'autre que « Je ne sais pas encore si on est amies, alors ne plaisante pas trop avec moi ».

- James, seulement. Mais il est ennuyant, depuis qu'il n'est plus fou, termina Lily en reniflant dédaigneusement.

Gaïa aurait voulu lui demander des précisions sur ce qu'elle sous-entendait, sauf que la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit à nouveau, sur Albus cette fois-ci. Le garçon était trempé de la tête aux pieds, et dégoulinait de boue. Il lança aussitôt un regard noir à sa sœur, qui lui lança en retour un regard amusé.

- Tu as eu du mal à retrouver le Souaffle, peut-être ?

- La prochaine fois que tu en as marre de jouer, tu peux le _dire_, plutôt que d'envoyer la balle dans un lieu inaccessible.

- Pas si inaccessible que cela, remarqua Lily en désignant le Souaffle. Eh ! s'exclama-t-elle alors que son frère faisait un pas en avant. Tu vas te faire disputer par maman ! lui fit-elle remarquer alors que d'énormes flaques de boue se formaient sous les pieds de son frère.

Albus haussa les épaules.

- M'en fiche. J'aurai la satisfaction de m'être vengé.

Sans demander son reste, Lily déguerpit, aussitôt suivie par son frère et Nana, qui semblait vouloir la défendre – ou s'éloigner des flaques de boue, Gaïa n'était pas sûre. Elle ne maîtrisait pas encore très bien le langage des Fléreurs, à vrai dire.

Dédaignant son petit-déjeuner, Gaïa décida d'aller observer d'un peu plus près les étranges phénomènes qui se passaient dans la cuisine. Alors qu'elle avait tout juste huit ans, son père lui avait proposé un accord. Elle serait celle qui se chargerait de remettre les maisons dans lesquelles ils arriveraient en état, et lui s'occuperait de la nourriture. Ayant développé, à l'époque, une haine viscérale pour la majorité des ingrédients – légumes, œuf, céréales – elle s'était empressée d'accepter l'accord, qui avait commencé à l'âge de ses onze ans. Depuis, elle s'occupait de rendre les maisons habitables, tandis que son père se préoccupait de les nourrir. Elle avait ainsi appris à se tenir aussi éloignée que possible des cuisines. Mais, curieuse pour la première fois de sa vie, elle se pencha au-dessus de la marmite, et observa le ragoût qui cuisait seul, une cuillère en bois tournant et se chargeant d'empêcher la sauce de brûler au fond du récipient.

Elle sursauta lorsque la porte claqua dans son dos. Elle se retourna alors brusquement, pour voir Ginny, à l'autre bout de la pièce, lui sourire doucement. La femme portait un grand sac, rempli de vêtements. Elle le tendit vers Gaïa.

- Il y a un certain nombre d'affaires là-dedans, des vêtements plus adaptés au climat que ceux avec lesquels tu es arrivée. Et tu devrais faire attention à la marmite. Elle est parfois un peu capricieuse, et tu n'es pas à l'abri d'une éclaboussure brûlante…

Reculant vivement, Gaïa décida qu'elle ferait bien de ne plus jamais mettre les pieds dans une cuisine – c'était plus sûr. Ginny esquissa un petit sourire en la voyant faire.

- Tu as bien dormi ? Et bien mangé ? Est-ce que Lily t'a laissé de quoi te nourrir ?

Gaïa sourit légèrement à la dernière question, tandis que Ginny secouait la tête, désespérée.

- Ma mère me disait toujours que les garçons sont ceux qui mangent le plus, mais de toute évidence, c'est faux… Le jour où Lily sera rassasiée n'est toujours pas arrivé !

Elle rit légèrement, et s'arrêta en remarquant que Gaïa, elle, n'avait pas l'intention de rire.

- Bon. Voilà donc les vêtements. Si tu veux te laver un peu, la porte à gauche du palier du premier étage te mènera à la salle de bains commune. Et puis…

- Où est Harry ? demanda rapidement Gaïa.

Elle avait vu deux des enfants, elle avait vu Ginny, mais elle n'avait toujours pas vu celui qui, selon son père, devait pouvoir l'aider. Tendue comme un arc, elle espérait une réponse satisfaisante.

- Il a dû aller régler une affaire au travail, mais il sera là à midi, ainsi que James.

- Oh.

Gaïa regarda autour d'elle, passant d'un pied sur l'autre, ne sachant trop comment prendre congé de Ginny, qui semblait prête à prendre le rôle de mère de substitution. Finalement, décidant qu'aucune manière n'était la meilleure dans une telle situation, Gaïa laissa son instinct la guider. Elle prit le sac de vêtements des mains de Ginny, et amorça un pas vers la sortie.

- Permets-moi juste de te poser une question, Gaïa, l'arrêta Ginny.

Intriguée, l'adolescente se retourna et attendit.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais tout ça ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu cherches à te battre ? Tu pourrais céder, et aller avec cet homme. Pourtant, tu es là, tu te blesses, tu te caches. Pourquoi ne pas laisser tomber ? Est-ce que c'est pour ton père ?

La question était innocente, simple, et, pourtant, Gaïa devina aisément qu'il lui fallait répondre correctement, que beaucoup de réponses étaient possibles mais qu'une seule serait satisfaisante pour Ginny.

Cette réponse, elle la connaissait, évidemment. Elle connaissait les craintes de Ginny, pour avoir eu les mêmes.

- Je ne me cache pas uniquement parce que mon père m'a toujours dit de le faire, commença Gaïa d'une voix mesurée. Je ne le nie pas, c'est effectivement cette raison qui m'a fait me cacher, jusqu'à mes sept ans. Ensuite, j'ai eu une vague idée de ce qu'étaient le bien et le mal. J'ai compris qu'il y avait des événements qui dépassaient l'entendement, qui faisaient partie de l'ordre des choses, et qu'on ne pouvait pas contrôler. J'ai compris qu'un aussi fort pouvoir, concentré en une seule personne, ne pouvait pas être une bonne chose, et que ce n'était pas normal. Qu'il fallait faire en sorte de l'empêcher de mettre la main sur les Reliques. Et c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai décidé de le fuir, non pas pour faire comme mon père, mais pour faire ce qui me semblait juste. Peut-être que j'ai tort, et peut-être que mon père et moi aurions dû venir trouver plus tôt votre mari. Mais ça ne s'est pas produit comme ça.

Gaïa avait terminé lentement sa petite tirade, mais n'avait pas su garder un ton calme et mesuré tout du long. Elle souffla un grand coup, pour faire retomber l'excitation et la rougeur de ses joues, puis regarda Ginny.

- Vous avez d'autres questions ?

La femme lui sourit.

- Non. Simplement une exigence.

Gaïa haussa un sourcil.

- Ne me vouvoie pas. Tu risques de rester ici un moment. Si l'on doit vivre ensemble, autant qu'une relation amicale s'installe.

L'adolescente voulut protester, et ne put se résoudre à le faire en voyant le regard que lui lançait Ginny. Elle se contenta donc de hocher la tête, avant de reprendre la parole.

- Je ne voudrais pas vous… t'inquiéter, mais il y aura certainement de la fumée qui s'échappera d'ici peu du bureau. Je dois vraiment brûler ces vêtements.

**∆ | o**

- Génial, un ragoût ! s'exclama James en soulevant le couvercle de la marmite. Hum, avec la sauce que j'adore… maman, je crois que j'aime beaucoup lorsque papa m'oblige à rester ici, finalement !

Le jeune homme reposa précipitamment le couvercle de la marmite lorsqu'il vit se diriger vers sa main une louche menaçante, et éclata d'un rire franc et joyeux.

- Les règles n'ont pas changé, à ce que je vois !

- Non, grommela Ginny. Personne ne touche à la nourriture avant l'heure.

Il haussa les épaules, et balança dans un coin de la pièce le sac rempli d'affaires qu'il avait récupérées chez lui. Son père, à l'heure du petit-déjeuner, l'avait sommé de venir s'installer quelque temps à la maison, au moins jusqu'à ce que cette histoire soit tirée au clair. Il avait un peu protesté pour la forme, et puis, une assiette remplie de victuailles s'était posée par magie devant lui, avec, en prime, l'argument qui avait fait pencher la balance en la faveur de l'exigence de son père : « Chloé peut venir quand elle veut. » Alors, forcément…

- Le sac peut monter immédiatement dans ta chambre, lui dit sa mère, lui rappelant la seconde règle de la maison – ranger aussi rapidement que possible chaque affaire.

James lui lança un sourire étincelant, et se laissa tomber sur une chaise, sans prendre la peine d'ajouter quoi que ce soit à ce que venait de dire sa mère.

- Pourquoi est-ce que Gaïa fait brûler quelque chose dehors ? s'enquit-il en prenant un bout de pain et en mordant dedans.

Sur la liste des personnes mangeant le plus dans la famille Potter, James était le second après Lily, la différence notable étant que Lily impressionnait bien plus, étant donné sa petite corpulence et les quantités astronomiques de nourriture qu'elle engloutissait à chaque instant de la journée.

- Pourquoi ? Tu préférerais qu'elle les fasse brûler à l'intérieur ? plaisanta à moitié Ginny. Ne me regarde pas avec ces yeux-là, elle était prête à les mettre dans la cheminée du bureau de ton père. Et ce sont ses anciens vêtements. Je suppose que trop de mauvais souvenirs y sont à présent rattachés pour qu'elle souhaite les garder un seul instant de plus.

Le garçon hocha la tête, compréhensif, avant de rechercher autour de lui si autre chose que du pain était disponible pour patienter jusqu'au repas. Sa mère lui lança un regard désapprobateur, avant de soupirer et de sortir de la pièce.

- Au fait, tu seras entre Albus et Lily lors du repas. Ton père tient toujours autant à la maison, et il ne veut pas qu'elle soit détruite !

James sourit, amusé. Avant qu'il ne quitte la maison, les disputes et bagarres étaient presque toujours entre lui et Albus. Mais, depuis qu'il avait pris son indépendance, il entendait sa mère se plaindre de plus en plus régulièrement d'Albus et de Lily. Il secoua la tête, amusé, avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la fenêtre, son regard se portant instinctivement sur Gaïa, qui lui tournait le dos.

Il avait eu tout le temps de réfléchir à l'adolescente et sa vie. Il s'était dit que cette vie devait être intenable, ingérable, insupportable, qu'elle devait regretter de ne pas pouvoir avoir de maison fixe, d'amis fixes. Longtemps, presque toute la nuit et la matinée, il s'était dit qu'elle n'avait définitivement pas de chance d'être dans une telle situation.

Et puis, aux alentours d'onze heures, il s'était dit que cette vie devait être trépidante. Et il s'était mis à l'envier. Parce que lui, passé un temps, il n'aurait jamais refusé une telle vie, et qu'il voulait, tout à coup, prendre la place de Gaïa. Alors, savoir qu'il était, au même titre qu'elle, un héritier des Reliques, avait eu le mérite de le mettre de bonne humeur pour sa journée de travail.

Il avait toujours les yeux rivés sur le dos de Gaïa lorsque celle-ci se retourna. Pris sur le fait, et se sentant légèrement honteux, James rougit et se sentit extrêmement mal à l'aise. Il ne sut pas si Gaïa l'avait remarqué. Elle regarda en direction de la maison quelques instants, avant de reporter son attention sur le brasier dans lequel disparaissaient les derniers lambeaux de vêtements. Sans demander son reste, James s'éloigna de la fenêtre, prit son sac et monta en direction de sa chambre.

C'est que Gaïa, avec le passé accroché à elle, avait le don d'être impressionnante.

**∆ | o**

C'était certainement la première fois que le repas chez les Potter était aussi calme alors qu'autant de personnes étaient réunies autour d'une même table. À peine les regards se croisaient, tout juste les politesses étaient échangées. Albus et Lily avaient bien tenté de se chamailler, mais aussitôt avaient-ils vu que leur mère ne supporterait pas la moindre contrariété qu'ils avaient cessé.

Gaïa soupira, son appétit ayant disparu. Elle était mal à l'aise au milieu de cette famille. Elle avait pourtant l'habitude des repas silencieux. Elle avait l'habitude de vivre sa vie de son côté, et tout juste échangeait-elle quelques banalités avec son père lors des repas. Seulement, lui avait toujours des recherches à faire – des années qu'il tentait de mettre la main sur l'héritier de la Relique Pierre, des années qu'il échouait, des années qu'il persévérait – et les repas étaient souvent écourtés. Seulement, elle se doutait bien que ce n'était pas le cas pour les Potter, et qu'eux étaient toujours en train de discuter, que le bruit était constant autour de la table. Elle voulait faire des efforts, tenter de lancer la conversation, mais elle ne savait pas faire. Bien sûr qu'elle avait connu d'autres personnes que son père, mais elle avait toujours donné le moins d'informations possibles concernant sa situation. Et les Potter, au contraire, connaissaient déjà tout ce qu'il fallait connaître sur elle.

- Lily, est-ce que tu veux bien cesser d'observer ce tatouage ? soupira finalement Ginny.

La plus jeune des enfants Potter leva les yeux au ciel, amusée. De l'autre côté de James, Albus grogna, devinant par avance que sa sœur allait dire dans très peu de temps une phrase qui n'allait pas être spécialement appréciée de ses parents.

- Eh bien, vous qui ne vouliez pas que je me fasse de tatouages… C'est raté ! plaisanta la plus jeune de la tablée.

Un fin sourire étira les lèvres de ses deux parents, pourtant plus que réfractaires à l'idée que leur fille se fasse marquer la peau de façon pérenne. Lily fronça les sourcils, surprise de cette réaction.

- Ce tatouage ne sera vu que par les personnes qui en ont la connaissance, lui rappela sa mère.

- Et nous savons tous les deux que tu n'iras pas en parler au premier venu, compléta Harry. Nous nous doutons même que tu as assez bien compris les enjeux pour ne jamais en parler…, ajouta-t-il sévèrement.

Lily rougit légèrement, puis choisit de hocher la tête, sans rien ajouter. La discussion était apparemment close.

- C'est facile, pourtant, de faire un tatouage que personne ne voit, marmonna Gaïa dans son coin.

Malheureusement pour elle, le silence étant d'or autour de la table, sa phrase ne passa pas inaperçue. Lily fit craquer ses cervicales en se tournant brutalement vers elle.

- Tu as un tatouage ?!

Gaïa sentit aussitôt qu'elle s'aventurait sur un terrain glissant, et hésita un instant avant de répondre.

- Non, je dis simplement que c'est facile d'en faire un…

- Ce qui veut dire que tu pourrais m'en faire un ?! demanda Lily, toute excitée.

- Non, trancha son père. Non, ça, hors de question. Il n'est pas question que tu te fasses marquer quoi que ce soit sur la peau à quatorze ans, et même après. Et même si Gaïa connaît une quelconque technique, il t'est formellement interdit de lui demander de te marquer la peau, c'est bien clair ?

Lily grommela pour la forme, avant d'hocher vaguement la tête, en lançant un regard rempli d'espoir à Gaïa, qui ne fit aucun geste pour lui assurer qu'elle serait d'un soutien sans faille pour cette affaire.

- Au moins, si Lily ratait son tatouage, elle donnerait du travail à Smith, ricana James.

- James, on en a déjà discuté, on ne se moque pas de Smith ! lui reprocha sa mère.

Harry, de son côté, tentait de garder un air sérieux.

- Soyons honnêtes, Ginny. Son département ne sert définitivement pas à grand-chose…

Sa femme lui lança un regard noir, tandis que l'aîné des enfants Potter affichait un air triomphant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait, ce Smith ? voulut savoir Gaïa, sentant que la conversation démarrait enfin.

- Il travaille au Département des accidents et catastrophes magiques du Ministère de la Magie, commença Lily en reniflant dédaigneusement.

Gaïa n'avait rien compris des deux termes qui venaient d'être employés, mais elle décida de passer outre son ignorance pour laisser à Lily le loisir de poursuivre son explication.

- Il y a quelques années, lorsque les tatouages sont devenus tendances chez les sorciers…

- Ne dis pas « tendance », soupira vainement Ginny.

- Il a fallu monter un service spécial, à Ste Mangouste, pour soigner les personnes dont les tatouages étaient ratés, ou qui faisaient une mauvaise réaction à eux.

Gaïa haussa un sourcil, une fois encore, ne comprenant pas ce que pouvait bien être Ste Mangouste. Toutefois, Lily ne semblait pas vouloir lui donner une explication à ce sujet, aussi dut-elle suivre la conversation sans comprendre tous les termes employés, en tentant tant bien que mal de lier les informations les unes aux autres.

- Comme à chaque fois qu'un nouveau service est créé à Ste Mangouste, il faut bien que l'administration sorcière gère les papiers que cela génère. Du coup, il y a un petit département qui est consacré à cela au Ministère. Et c'est Smith qui en a la charge.

- Smith, dont je connais le fils, qui n'est vraiment pas une flèche. De toute évidence, il a hérité de son père, plaisanta Albus.

Ginny plissa les lèvres, peu ravie d'entendre ses enfants parler ainsi de Zacharias Smith, tout en ayant elle-même envie de dire la même chose.

- À sa décharge, tenta Harry, il tente de développer son département, malgré les difficultés qu'il rencontre. Et il faut que vous sachiez, les enfants, que votre grand-père aussi a géré un département qui n'était pas reconnu. Aujourd'hui, qui oserait encore critiquer ouvertement le Service des détournements de l'artisanat Moldu ?

Encore un terme dont elle n'était pas sûre de la signification. Son père lui en avait déjà touché un mot, elle en était persuadée, mais cela datait d'au moins cinq ans, et elle n'avait de toute évidence pas jugé utile de se rappeler de l'information. Elle préféra garder ses questions pour elle lorsqu'elle réalisa que tous, autour de la table, savaient à quoi il était fait allusion, et préféra se tourner vers Harry.

- Vous travaillez dans quel secteur, vous ?

- Tutoie-moi, je t'en prie, l'encouragea Harry. Je suis au Département de la Justice Magique, Chef des Aurors. Comme le disent si bien ma femme et mes enfants, j'arrête les méchants !

- Ça fait au moins huit ans qu'on n'a plus dit ça, papa, râla Lily.

Son père lui sourit doucement.

- Je sais, mais j'aime à croire que je suis toujours votre super héros.

Ses enfants soupirèrent de concert.

- Et vo… toi ? demanda-t-elle à Ginny.

- Journaliste pour la rubrique des sports de la Gazette des Sorciers. Il faut bien que quelqu'un dise à tous ces sorciers ce qui se passe sur les balais lors des matchs !

Cette fois, Gaïa comprit totalement de quoi on lui parlait, et hocha la tête, se rappelant de ce que lui disait son père lorsqu'il parlait des matchs de Quidditch. Elle se tourna alors vers James, feignant ne pas entendre le rire sarcastique de Lily et le grognement d'Albus. James, lui, fit mine de ne pas remarquer qu'on attendait qu'il prenne la parole, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse décemment plus nier son ignorance. Il poussa alors un long soupir, et repoussa son assiette loin devant lui.

- Je m'occupe de faire le recensement des anciennes lois votées par le Ministère, et de faire remonter à mes supérieurs si certaines sont contradictoires avec celles qui sont appliquées à l'heure actuelle. De la paperasse, pour vérifier que le Ministère lui-même n'est pas dans l'illégalité.

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, et sans même songer qu'elle pouvait vexer James en réagissant ainsi, Gaïa grimaça, avant de s'exclamer :

- Wah. Ça, ça doit être vraiment nul comme boulot.

Avant de plaquer brutalement ses mains contre sa bouche pour tenter de retenir un autre flot de paroles vexantes. Elle rougit furieusement, et adressa un regard d'excuses à James, lequel ne la regardait déjà plus depuis un moment. Il haussa simplement les épaules, avant d'adresser un sourire à Lily.

- Ouais, je sais que tu penses comme Gaïa.

Lily grimaça puis, ayant déjà discuté des heures et des heures de ce sujet avec son frère, choisit d'embrayer sur un autre sujet de conversation, que lui avait offert Gaïa la veille en s'imposant dans leurs vies.

- Dis, papa, tu vas faire quoi pour Gaïa et son histoire ?

Aussitôt, le silence retomba. Seulement, ce n'était plus le silence gêné du début du repas, où l'on tentait tant bien que mal de trouver ses marques avec une nouvelle personne à table. C'était un silence d'expectative. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers Harry, lequel avait repoussé à son tour son assiette et, les mains croisées sous le menton, semblait réfléchir à la meilleure manière d'aborder le problème.

- Il va tout d'abord falloir que nous élaborions un plan de recherches avec Hermione et Ron, afin de retrouver ton père, Gaïa.

- Je veux en être, exigea immédiatement Gaïa.

Harry sembla hésiter un moment puis, décidant que le moment n'était pas le plus propice pour l'abord des réticences qu'il avait à laisser l'adolescente prendre entièrement part à cette lutte, il continua ses explications.

- Si j'ai bien compris tes explications, je suis normalement en mesure de retrouver ton père grâce à mon tatouage. Toi, en revanche, tu ne le peux pas, puisque vous possédez la même Relique.

Gaïa hocha la tête, ravie de constater que ce qu'elle avait dit avait été retenu.

- Cependant, il semblerait qu'apprendre à localiser un autre héritier des Reliques fait partie d'un long processus.

Elle grimaça, et hocha à nouveau la tête, plus lentement cette fois.

- Cette façon de faire ne nous sera donc pas des plus utiles pour retrouver ton père. Se fier uniquement à cette méthode nous ferait perdre trop de temps, expliqua Harry, et tous comprirent à son ton que le sujet l'avait poursuivi toute la nuit et la matinée. En revanche, si mes souvenirs sont exacts, il est plus ou moins possible de retrouver une personne lorsqu'on peut déterminer avec certitude qui est cette personne.

Autour de la table de la salle à manger, tous froncèrent les sourcils, incitant même Harry à continuer d'un signe de tête. Il soupira, ôta ses lunettes et les nettoya avant de les reposer sur son nez et de reprendre ses explications.

- Le mieux serait d'avoir quelque chose appartenant à ton père, Gaïa, pour le retrouver. Seulement, je refuse d'aller dans votre ancienne maison, j'ai bien peur que cela soit trop dangereux.

L'adolescente hocha la tête.

- Et je n'ai rien sur moi lui appartenant, avoua-t-elle, mortifiée.

- Je m'en doute, répondit Harry. Par contre, il existe une forme de magie qui, lorsqu'on connaît exactement l'arbre généalogique d'une personne, ou, du moins, lorsqu'on peut retracer presque tous ses ancêtres, permet de localiser la personne en question. Dans le cas présent, on sait que ton père et toi êtes les descendants d'un des Peverell. Antioche, plus exactement. Il faut simplement que nous réussissions à déterminer qui, entre Antioche et ton père, a permis à ce dernier d'exister, pour avoir assez de « matière » en notre possession pour retrouver ton père.

Harry avait mimé les guillemets.

- Cette magie est, comme tu t'en doutes, extrêmement lourde et compliquée à mettre en place. Qui plus est, elle demande d'effectuer des recherches énormes. Mais, à l'heure actuelle des choses, c'est la meilleure solution que nous ayons. Peut-être que si cela prend trop de temps, nous essaierons tout de même d'aller à votre ancienne maison.

Gaïa hocha la tête, peu rassurée. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir aller immédiatement à la recherche de son père, seulement, elle se doutait bien qu'Harry ne la laisserait pas partir comme cela. Et, surtout, elle lui laissait le bénéfice du doute. Elle voulait d'abord entendre ce qu'il avait à lui proposer avant d'abandonner tout espoir en ses tentatives. Elle n'aimait pas l'inaction, mais, pour une fois, préféra se cacher derrière celle-ci. Parce que, même si elle ne l'avouerait pas de si tôt, fuir la maison en catastrophe avait eu le pouvoir de l'effrayer, et elle ne se sentait pas de retourner là-bas dès maintenant. Alors, dans un sens, la décision d'Harry lui convenait.

- Il va aussi falloir que nous tentions de découvrir qui est l'héritier de la Pierre, reprit Harry et, pour cela, il va falloir que nous trouvions qui a bien pu être l'élève de Nicolas Flamel, ce qui ne va pas être simple, une fois encore. Et, à côté de cela, il va aussi falloir que l'on trouve une bonne explication à ta présence soudaine dans notre maison, murmura Harry. Il va aussi falloir que l'on ne te laisse pas souvent seule. Sait-on jamais, si l'homme qui te recherche réussit à nouveau à te localiser grâce à son tatouage…

Gaïa hocha la tête une fois encore, la gorge nouée. Depuis le début de cette conversation, elle ne cessait de se rappeler de l'homme qui l'avait poursuivie dans la forêt, de la chance qu'elle avait eue de pouvoir transplaner au moment propice, de la peur qui lui avait permis de courir au-delà de ce dont elle se croyait capable, du froid qu'elle avait ressenti au plus profond d'elle-même lorsqu'elle avait réalisé qu'elle était définitivement seule en posant les pieds sur le sol anglais. Et, après cet homme qui l'avait poursuivie venait le visage flou et imprécis de l'homme qui, lui, orchestrait chacune de ces chasses à l'homme, depuis plusieurs siècles déjà. Un frisson l'envahit, mais aucun des Potter ne releva – soit parce qu'ils ne l'avaient pas vu, soit par politesse.

- Hermione va se charger de ton arbre généalogique, reprit lentement Harry. C'est elle qui a toujours le mieux réussi ce type de recherches. Ron et moi allons tenter de monter un plan qui tienne la route…

- Bien que le passé ait plus d'une fois prouvé que cela n'était pas très utile, murmura Albus en lançant un clin d'œil complice à Gaïa.

Laquelle ne releva même pas, concentrée sur Harry. Ce dernier lança simplement un regard neutre à son fils, qui toussota avant de se replonger dans son assiette.

- Et dans le courant de la semaine, tu iras avec Ginny ou moi faire quelques courses sur le Chemin de Traverse. Tout d'abord pour que tu te familiarises avec la ville. Ensuite, pour que notre histoire te… concernant puisse paraître plausible. Si on te cache, les rumeurs risquent d'aller bon train…

Gaïa prit le temps de réfléchir un petit instant avant de répondre, se demandant si elle pouvait décemment paraître en savoir plus, voire autant, qu'Harry au sujet des rumeurs.

- Est-ce qu'il faut toujours craindre Rita Skeeter ? demanda-t-elle en se souvenant que ce nom était apparu plus d'une fois au bas d'un article mentionnant Harry.

Ce dernier la sonda du regard, comprenant sans peine que la nuit avait dû être courte pour l'adolescente si elle avait eu le temps de découvrir qui était Rita Skeeter, et même de faire des recherches sur cette journaliste.

- Rita Skeeter fait partie des personnes dont on doit éviter d'éveiller la curiosité, en effet, reconnut Harry. Mais, nous avons de la chance. Elle a pris quelques jours de vacances pour les fêtes, et nous ne risquons pas de la croiser sur le Chemin de Traverse. Du moins, espérons-le.

Il inspira profondément, puis regarda sa femme, qui hocha la tête en signe d'encouragement.

- C'est aussi les vacances pour nous, et… je ne sais pas comment faisait ton père, mais nous refusons tout simplement de te laisser toute seule. Alors tu vas perdre de ton indépendance, si tu en avais beaucoup, mais nous souhaitons toujours garder un œil sur toi, quelles que soient les circonstances. Il va falloir que tu t'habitues à être tout le temps surveillée, du moins jusqu'à ce que nous devions reprendre le travail intensivement.

Gaïa n'avait jamais été suivie de près. Son père l'avait toujours laissée vivre de son côté, exigeant simplement sa présence au moment des repas – lesquels étaient tout sauf conviviaux. Elle comprit alors qu'elle allait devoir faire un gros effort et prendre sur elle durant les prochains jours, parce que l'air déterminé d'Harry ne laissait pas la place à la discussion. Elle soupira, et hocha vaguement la tête.

- Heureusement que nous sommes en vacances nous aussi ! s'exclama joyeusement Albus. On va pouvoir passer du temps ensemble.

Gaïa ne releva même pas. Elle sentait que les prochains jours allaient être mortels. Au sens premier du terme.

**∆ | o**

Albus était un garçon plus ou moins impulsif. Disons qu'il avait pour habitude de réfléchir calmement à un problème donné avant de foncer tête baissée sans que personne ne soit en mesure de l'arrêter. De ce fait, il avait appris à ne jamais donner d'indices concernant ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, pour qu'aucune personne de son entourage ne tente de l'arrêter – des efforts qui seraient vains, certes, mais qui ralentiraient somme toute Albus. Aussi, ce jour-là, lorsqu'il décida d'aller imposer sa compagnie à Gaïa – parce qu'ils avaient le même âge, et certainement des tas de points communs – il ne songea pas un seul instant à en parler à sa sœur, qui lui aurait certainement fait remarquer qu'on ne pouvait décemment pas s'imposer auprès d'une personne que l'on connaissait depuis seulement deux jours. Mais ça, ce n'était le souci d'Albus, loin de là. Lui, ce qu'il voulait, c'était voir, une fois encore, son charisme et charme opérer sur une nouvelle personne.

On avait toujours dit d'Albus qu'il était la copie conforme de son père. C'était presque vrai, du moins physiquement – il ne lui manquait que la paire de lunettes. Mais du côté caractère, Albus n'était pas comme son père. Harry Potter était connu pour son côté réservé, sa modestie maladive, et son incapacité à reconnaître ses bonnes actions, préférant amplifier les mauvais choix qu'il avait faits au cours de sa vie. Albus, au contraire, aimait être sur le devant de la scène. Il aimait, sans être vantard, qu'on le remarque lorsqu'il entrait dans une pièce, et que les regards se tournent rapidement vers lui. Aussi, naturellement, il estimait que cela devait être la réaction normale de Gaïa – le chercher du regard.

Seulement, Gaïa était frustrante sur ce point-là. Depuis deux jours qu'elle était dans cette maison, elle avait clairement montré son ignorance quant à la famille Potter, et avait excellé dans l'absence de réaction lorsqu'Albus apparaissait dans son champ de vision. Ce n'était pas pour le dédaigner, pas plus que ce n'était pour le rabaisser. C'était simplement parce qu'elle avait l'habitude de vivre sa propre vie, et qu'Albus n'ayant jamais fait partie de sa vie auparavant, elle n'imaginait pas une seule seconde que le garçon puisse attendre d'elle qu'elle lui accorde une grande part de son attention.

C'est pour cela qu'elle fut plus qu'étonnée en voyant Albus pénétrer dans le bureau, et s'installer au pied du lit de Gaïa, sans demander à celle-ci son avis. Elle leva deux grands yeux étonnés de son livre, qu'elle referma délicatement, avant de froncer les sourcils, surprise.

- Oui ?

Albus lui adressa un grand sourire.

- J'ai réalisé que nous avons le même âge.

Amusée, un fin sourire étira les lèvres de Gaïa, qui pencha la tête légèrement sur le côté.

- Je sais, c'est ce que tu m'as dit le soir où je suis arrivée, lui rappela-t-elle tranquillement.

Il hocha la tête, amusé à son tour.

- Et je me suis dit que, de ce fait, nous avions plus d'affinités tous les deux qu'avec les autres membres de cette maison.

Elle tordit ses lèvres en une moue amusée, pas certaine de la véracité de cette information mais préférant attendre la suite des événements pour protester ou non.

- Que, tu vois, je pourrais te faire visiter les alentours, ce genre de choses. Te faire rencontrer mes amis, et tout ça…

Gaïa sourit légèrement.

- C'est-à-dire que je ne suis pas venue là pour me faire des amis en priorité, murmura-t-elle avec une absence totale de gêne.

Albus la regarda étrangement, les yeux s'agrandissant sous la surprise évidente. Il ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche, sans savoir quoi dire, avant d'enfin se ressaisir.

- Évidemment, tu n'es pas là pour te faire des amis avant tout. Mais tu ne vas quand même pas rester dans ton coin tout le temps de ton séjour ici ?

Il secoua la tête, incrédule, avant de reprendre, sans même laisser à Gaïa le temps de lui répondre.

- Bon, voilà ce qu'on va faire. Il y a le nouvel an dans quelques jours, et c'est moi qui l'organise, dans la seconde maison de mon père. Tu viendras, continua-t-il d'un ton ferme et décidé. Je te présenterai à tous mes amis et, même si tu ne les aimes pas, au moins, tu ne seras pas seule une soirée de plus. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

Gaïa secoua la tête, toujours amusée par ce garçon du même âge qu'elle, mais qui, pourtant, lui paraissait à des années lumières de ce qu'elle-même était. Il présentait un tel contraste avec le reste de sa famille… Certes, personne, dans la famille Potter, n'était semblable. Ceci dit, Gaïa aurait cru qu'une certaine ressemblance aurait pu être notée tout de même. Apparemment, ce n'était pas le cas.

- Écoute, Albus, c'est vraiment sympa de ta part de vouloir m'aider à m'intégrer un peu plus, mais… je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

Son ton était plus sec que ce qu'elle aurait souhaité, et le sourire du garçon s'effrita lentement. Bien que peu habituée à ce que les personnes à qui elle parlait soient aussi facilement vexées, elle réalisa qu'elle avait au moins blessé le garçon, et que n'ayant rien à lui reprocher, elle ferait mieux de trouver le moyen de se faire pardonner.

- Le problème, Albus, c'est que je ne suis pas une très bonne menteuse. Je ne dis pas, j'ai déjà eu à mentir, et j'ai même dû le faire le soir de mon arrivée. Mais, tu vois, on a décidé, avec ton père et ses amis, que le meilleur moyen pour me faire passer inaperçue, c'est de continuer à invoquer le lien lointain que j'aurais avec Hermione. Mais ce mensonge est à donner en dernier recours, vu la popularité de ta tante… Une soirée comme celle que tu me proposes…

Et Gaïa se retrouva bien en mal de définir en pensées ce à quoi pouvait bien ressembler la soirée de nouvel an d'adolescents de son âge.

- Risque d'être une soirée où seront présentes bien trop de personnes pour que je me risque à y apparaître. Tu crois vraiment que le mensonge tiendra la route assez longtemps pour que, le lendemain, personne ne se pose de questions quant à cette cousine éloignée d'Hermione Granger ? Je crois que pour ma sécurité, et pour celle de toute ta famille, il vaut mieux que je ne me mêle pas à autant de personnes, dit-elle en insistant sur le mot « famille ».

Elle se douta que l'argument touchant à la famille d'Albus fut celui qui convainquit le garçon d'abandonner la partie. Il hocha la tête, beaucoup plus compréhensif à présent, mais ne souhaitant de toute évidence pas laisser Gaïa encore tranquille.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, maintenant ? soupira-t-elle.

- Tu lis quoi ? demanda-t-il en réponse.

- Les livres à propos de l'histoire de la magie, répondit-elle. Ennuyeux au possible, sauf les parties concernant les guerres de Gobelins. Pas la moindre idée de qui peuvent être ces bestioles, mais au moins, elles savent se battre !

- Tu devrais lire des livres d'Astronomie, lui proposa Albus.

Gaïa grimaça.

- Non, merci. C'est déjà bien assez pénible de porter un nom comme le mien, pas la peine de me rendre la vie encore plus pénible en me plongeant dans des livres commentant ce qui se passe dans le ciel…, dit dédaigneusement l'adolescente.

Cette fois, cependant, elle ne s'excusa pas auprès d'Albus pour la rudesse de ses paroles, bien qu'elle puisse constater qu'elle avait touché une corde sensible. Elle haussa les épaules, et se replongea dans l'ouvrage.

- Mon père m'a dit que vous alliez demain au Chemin de Traverse, l'interrompit – une fois encore – Albus.

Elle hocha vaguement la tête.

- Il m'a aussi dit que, si je voulais venir, je devais te le demander, parce que tu es celle pour qui vous y allez.

Gaïa fronça les sourcils.

- Est-ce que tu veux venir avec nous ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Seulement si tu le veux ! répondit précipitamment Albus.

- Euh… en fait, non, je ne le veux pas, avoua-t-elle tranquillement. J'ai des questions à poser à ton père, et il y a certains aspects de son plan dont je doute qu'il accepte de discuter devant toi.

- Oh…

Dépité, Albus hocha la tête.

- Bon, on trouvera bien le moyen de passer du temps ensemble avant que je ne retourne à Poudlard !

Gaïa lui adressa un sourire presque sincère.

- Je n'en doute pas.

Albus ouvrit la bouche, certainement pour lui proposer une quelconque activité qu'ils pourraient partager dès le lendemain, lorsqu'elle serait revenue du Chemin de Traverse, lorsque la voix perçante de Lily s'éleva du rez-de-chaussée.

- AAAAAL ! Y a ton blondinet de copain en bas ! Eh, toi, ne me touche pas ! s'exclama Lily, certainement en réponse à un coup qu'on semblait vouloir lui porter.

- Je vais devoir te laisser ! dit précipitamment Albus, riant à moitié, et se précipitant hors du bureau.

Gaïa regarda la porte se refermer brutalement sur le garçon. Une fois qu'elle fut sûre que tous étaient en bas, et ne risquaient pas d'entrer par surprise dans sa chambre, elle s'allongea lentement sur le dos, le livre fermé sur sa poitrine. Elle ferma les yeux, et tenta de faire le vide dans son esprit, pour réfléchir plus calmement à la situation.

Harry Potter lui avait dit que, si son père ne pouvait pas être retrouvé grâce à la magie qu'emploierait Hermione, ils devraient faire un passage par la maison où ils avaient tous les deux vécu. Seulement, Gaïa savait que son père avait mis un certain nombre de protections sur celle-ci. Elle n'était pas sûre qu'ils puissent y entrer sans problème. Mais, surtout, elle doutait que son père ait laissé quoi que ce soit permettant de le retrouver – et ses ravisseurs encore moins.

Pour la première fois de toute sa vie, elle sentit les larmes affluer à ses yeux pour une raison qui lui avait toujours été interdite par son père – lui, et uniquement lui.

Mais lorsque James entra dans sa chambre, plus tard dans la journée, il ne décela aucune trace de larmes sur les joues de l'adolescente.

* * *

**Note d'auteur.**

_Ok, donc, déjà, j'espère que vous avez tous passé une bonne semaine. Même ceux qui étaient en exam, oui, oui, même vous. (Je plains tous ceux qui avaient épreuve de littérature, le sujet était juste une horreur, ils ont pas été sympas). Hem, revenons-en à cette ff. Tout d'abord, bienvenue aux nouveaux, félicitations à ceux du début qui ont su rester après le premier chapitre (au fait, si la taille des chapitres vous effraie, autant que je vous prévienne tout de suite : tous les chapitres sont immenses. C'est donc à vos risques et périls que vous continuez la lecture), merci pour vos reviews et réactions. Je n'ai pas grand-chose à vous dire, en réalité, sur ce chapitre. Ça se pose, ils se cherchent tous un peu (les uns les autres et eux-mêmes, finalement), ils ont tous des problèmes (sincèrement. J'ai l'impression qu'il n'y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre, au fur et à mesure que j'avance dans cette histoire) et Gaïa m'insupporte autant qu'elle m'intrigue. Oui, oui, je le jure. Bref, en somme, il ne se passe pas grand-chose. Voilà, voilà. Mais juré, tout va avancer. Petit à petit._

___Anyway, je suis ENFIN en vacances, et du coup, je ne vais pas m'attarder, mais plutôt en profiter._

_Au fait, est-il nécessaire de préciser que_ **DelfineNP **_a une fois encore corrigé ce chapitre, alors qu'elle était très, très prise ? Oui, oui. C'est nécessaire. Donc un grand merci à elle qui m'évite des coups de tête contre les murs._

**Un petit mot aux anonymes de la semaine dernière :**

**Marie la petite**_, merci pour ta review, tout d'abord ! J'espère donc te revoir au fur et à mesure de l'avancée de cette fic, et ton courage va m'être très utile vu la taille des chapitres que je réussis à pondre, m'étonnant et me fatigant moi-même !_

**Plumdore**_, tous les chapitres de cette ff vont être extrêmement longs, alors autant se préparer dès maintenant ;) ! Bon, si j'arrive à faire passer un point de vue plus ou moins réel pour cette grande famille, je suis bien contente, c'est presque le plus important finalement. Pas facile d'écrire sur eux, tout de même. Rose, réaliste ? Je ne sais pas. Mais elle va se poser, en tout cas. Pas tout de suite. Mais elle va s'améliorer... Gaïa, bon caractère ? Hum... Pour le moment, ça va, effectivement. Bon, j'avoue qu'elle ne va pas toujours avoir un aussi bon caractère. En fait, même pas du tout. J'ai une scène à écrire, son caractère est pourri, il faut dire ce qui est. Enfin, on verra bien ce que tu en penses à ce moment-là, on a encore le temps ;) ! Merci pour ta review._

_Sur ce... **lisez bien la ligne qui suit.**_

**Votre auteur s'offrant une semaine de vacances presque bien méritées, il n'y aura pas de chapitre la semaine prochaine, mais seulement dans deux semaines. Donc, passez deux semaines fantastiques, et on se retrouve très vite !**


	4. III-Où son histoire familiale se dévoile

**Chapitre 3  
****Où son histoire familiale se dévoile un peu plus.**

Harry fit un rapide signe de la main à Gaïa, laquelle se rapprocha de lui en claquant de la langue. Apparemment, elle devait le coller pour qu'il estime qu'elle n'était pas trop loin de lui. S'il entendit son bruit de mécontentement, il n'en fit pas la remarque, et grimpa simplement les marches de l'édifice immense qui se trouvait au bout du Chemin de Traverse. Les lettres formant le mot « Gringotts » s'étalaient sur la façade, dorées et reluisantes dans le faible soleil d'hiver. Gaïa devina sans peine qu'il s'agissait de la banque – Harry Potter lui avait expliqué que ce serait le premier arrêt de la journée, avant qu'ils n'aillent tous les deux faire des courses pour la jeune fille, dont la baguette n'était pas satisfaisante et qui n'avait que peu de vêtements dans l'armoire qui lui avait été attribuée.

S'attendant à une banque morne et sans grand intérêt, elle ne put retenir une exclamation de surprise en voyant les créatures qui gesticulaient dans tous les sens.

- Woh ! C'est quoi, ça ?!

Heureusement pour elle, aucune des créatures ne parut l'entendre, et Harry eut le temps de lui lancer un regard courroucé pour l'inciter à se taire.

- Ce sont des Gobelins, murmura-t-il à l'attention de la jeune fille, qui dut tendre l'oreille pour saisir l'ensemble de la phrase. Et ne t'avise pas de les traiter de « ça » encore une fois, à moins que tu ne tiennes si peu à ta vie.

Elle poussa un premier grognement de dédain, avant de déglutir difficilement en remarquant les doigts des Gobelins – qui ressemblaient étrangement à des griffes. À partir de cet instant, elle prit l'avertissement d'Harry au sérieux, et décida de ne plus faire de commentaires sur l'aspect plus qu'étrange des créatures. Elle allait même essayer de ne pas trop les dévisager. Juste au cas où. Ils s'approchèrent d'un des comptoirs, et Gaïa put constater qu'au contraire de ce qu'elle avait précédemment cru, les Gobelins ne gesticulaient pas. Ils s'affairaient, ce qui était totalement différent. Ce qui l'agaça au plus haut point, en revanche, c'est leur non intérêt pour eux deux. Ils étaient là, ils étaient deux clients, et le Gobelin face à eux ne levait même pas la tête. Plus qu'agaçant et désagréable. Elle se mit à taper du pied pour montrer son impatience, ne prenant pas même la peine de feindre ignorer le regard que lui lançait Harry, lequel s'agaçait plus de l'attitude de Gaïa que de l'attente que leur faisait subir le Gobelin.

- Je viens pour le coffre six cent quatre-vingt-sept, dit enfin Harry lorsque le Gobelin leva la tête pour remarquer sa présence.

Le Gobelin observa d'abord Harry, avant de reporter son regard perçant sur Gaïa, laquelle releva fièrement le menton. Elle n'avait pas pour habitude de se laisser intimider par une créature étrange.

- Clef, s'il vous plaît, exigea le Gobelin.

Harry fouilla un moment dans sa bourse en cuir qui, malgré sa petite taille, semblait renfermer un grand nombre d'objets lourds et volumineux. Gaïa fronça les sourcils, et se promit de l'interroger à ce sujet dès que possible. Enfin, l'homme finit par trouver l'objet exigé par le Gobelin et le lui tendre. La créature l'observa sous toutes les coutures un long moment, avant de finalement se lever péniblement de son siège et de prendre une torche.

- Suivez-moi, s'il vous plaît.

Restés en retrait du Gobelin, Gaïa se dit que c'était le meilleur moment pour interroger Harry.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il était comme ça, le Gobelin ? s'étonna-t-elle. Et puis, t'es pas assez célèbre pour qu'on te demande ta clef quand tu viens ici ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

- Ce sont les mesures de sécurité habituelles. Qui plus est, la célébrité n'est pas un critère pour les Gobelins. Et ils savent qu'on peut déjouer leurs fameuses mesures de sécurité…

Une fois encore, et elle se demandait si bientôt une ride n'allait pas apparaître entre ses deux yeux à force d'effectuer cette mimique, Gaïa fronça les sourcils.

- Mais, pourtant, à l'entrée, il est dit que…

Harry lui adressa un sourire amusé.

- Je ne pensais que tu avais eu le temps de lire leur phrase légendaire, murmura-t-il du bout des lèvres. Sache toutefois que j'ai pu entrer dans un coffre par effraction. Je n'étais pas seul, cependant. On a pu… récupérer quelque chose, et libérer un dragon, par la même occasion.

Un grognement peu amical fut émis par le Gobelin.

- Il vaut mieux éviter de parler de cela devant un Gobelin, murmura Harry encore plus bas qu'auparavant. Les effractions à Gringotts ne sont pas sujettes à vantardise, pour eux tout du moins…

Gaïa voulut en savoir davantage, mais elle fut interrompue par l'arrêt brutal du Gobelin devant un chariot. Il ouvrit la porte, et leur fit signe de monter. Harry s'exécuta après une légère hésitation, tandis qu'elle-même restait fermement ancrée dans le sol.

- À votre tour, miss.

La réplique fusa, nette.

- Hors de question, siffla Gaïa. Cet engin est tout sauf sécurisé. Je suis sûre que c'est un piège pour nous tuer, ça, renifla-t-elle. Complètement inconscient…

Elle se moquait totalement du regard courroucé que le Gobelin lui lançait, comme espérant que ce regard la tuerait, tout comme elle se moquait du regard amusé d'Harry.

- Je ne monterai pas là-dedans, affirma-t-elle.

Harry leva un sourcil, encore plus amusé.

- Tu veux donc aller affronter une personne qui a des ambitions à faire pâlir les plus courageux, mais tu refuses de monter dans un simple chariot de mines ?

Gaïa tenta de ne pas lui lancer un regard noir, se rappelant que cet homme, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, allait être chargé de s'occuper d'elle.

- Je refuse.

- Tu as donc peur, en déduit Harry.

- Je suis simplement saine d'esprit.

- Est-ce que tu réalises que des enfants de quatre ans rêvent que leurs parents les emmènent à Gringotts juste pour ce chariot ? Tu refuserais de faire la même chose qu'un enfant de quatre ans ? Tu veux vraiment que l'on raconte cela ce soir, à table ?

Tandis que la raison de Gaïa lui hurlait de rester sur place, son ego la fit décrocher l'un des pieds du sol. Les lèvres d'Harry se rehaussèrent tandis que le Gobelin montrait des signes d'impatience. Se résignant finalement, Gaïa monta dans le chariot, et s'accrocha aussi fort qu'elle le put, les yeux fermés, des souvenirs d'enfance remontant par vagues dans son esprit chamboulé par les événements de ces derniers jours.

** Δ | o**

- Papa, j'ai peur.

La voix ne tremblait pas, l'enfant se tenait en haut du précipice sans trembler, le regardant même avec intérêt. Pourtant, pour la première fois, elle admettait ressentir de la peur. Du haut de ses sept ans, elle savait qu'elle venait de briser deux interdictions, et que son père lui passerait un sermon un long moment, mais elle connaissait aussi la franchise, et là, elle avait eu besoin de mettre des mots sur ce qu'elle ressentait. Alors elle avait appelé la figure paternelle, et lui avait avoué ses craintes, sachant par avance que cela ne changerait rien.

- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler ainsi ! Et la peur ? ricana l'homme. La _peur _? Tu es en train de me dire que ce petit toboggan de rien du tout te fait peur ?! Mais comment feras-tu le jour où tu devras apprendre à te servir d'une baguette, et que je t'entraînerai ? Comment feras-tu lorsque tu devras surmonter ce sentiment qui te prend aux tripes pour aller de l'avant et vaincre ceux qui veulent te tuer, s'approprier ton pouvoir, ou je ne sais quoi d'autre, si tu as peur ? Tu crois que c'est la peur, cette peur qui te fige, qui va t'aider à aller de l'avant ? Tu crois réellement que c'est en ayant peur que tu survivras dans cette jungle ? Et je ne te parle pas que de la jungle dans laquelle nous nous trouvions hier. Je te parle de cette jungle dangereuse qu'est la vie. Tu crois réellement que c'est en ayant peur que tu vas pouvoir avancer ?

L'homme se tut, et regarda Gaïa, qui, elle, fixait encore le vide. Sans trembler. Juste en sentant qu'elle avait peur.

- Non. Non, ce n'est pas cette peur qui va t'aider. Alors, tu vas glisser le long de cette rampe, et oublier ta peur. Parce que lorsqu'un jour, tu devras t'enfuir, tu n'auras pas le droit d'avoir peur. Seulement le droit d'avancer et de te laisser tomber sans hésitation, quand ton poursuiveur, lui, n'osera pas se jeter aussi facilement que toi dans le vide.

- Mais, je…, tenta-t-elle faiblement.

Une main ferme et décidée se posa au creux de son dos et, cette fois-ci, elle ressentit cette peur dont lui parlait son père et qu'elle devait surmonter. Cette fois-ci, elle sentit son sang se glacer, ses entrailles se vider, ses membres se figer, son cœur battre plus fort. Et puis, elle sentit le souffle chaud de son père s'approcher de son oreille, et lui murmurer, doucement, tout bas, comme si tous deux faisaient partie d'une même bulle dans laquelle personne ne pouvait entrer – comme si tous les autres bruits alentours étaient insonorisés, assourdis. Comme si Gaïa pouvait simplement entendre la voix glaciale et déterminée de son père.

- Tu vas descendre.

Et, avant qu'elle ne puisse protester, elle ressentit l'appel du vide, prenant juste la peine de s'accrocher du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, la vitesse et son faible poids la portant jusqu'en bas de la rampe.

** Δ | o**

- Gaïa, nous sommes arrivés.

La voix douce et paternelle d'Harry ramena l'adolescente à la réalité. Elle hocha la tête, vaguement consciente que ses lèvres étaient serrées et que son teint devait plus s'approcher d'une couleur verdâtre que celle légèrement halée qu'elle avait héritée ces dernières semaines passées au soleil.

C'est tout juste si elle regarda réellement la porte devant laquelle elle venait d'atterrir. Elle voulait simplement oublier le désagréable moment qu'elle venait de passer, et oublier momentanément que le chemin devrait être refait en sens inverse pour ressortir des cavités sombres et humides qu'étaient les souterrains de Gringotts.

Le Gobelin ouvrit la porte derrière laquelle se cachait le coffre-fort d'Harry, puis il leur laissa la place pour qu'ils puissent entrer. Elle tenta de se concentrer sur les tas d'or qui se faisaient concurrence, mais l'opulence évidente de la famille Potter ne l'attirait décidément pas.

Elle se mit à déambuler dans le coffre, s'éloignant peu à peu de la sortie, ses petits pas lui permettant peu à peu d'oublier les nausées qui secouaient encore tout son être. Elle resserra instinctivement ses bras autour de son corps, pour se conforter dans un simulacre de sécurité, puis observa plus attentivement le mur qu'elle venait d'atteindre.

Les trois murs qu'elle avait déjà vus se ressemblaient. Ils étaient noirs, uniformes, humides. Celui-ci l'était aussi, à la différence près qu'une petite parcelle semblait avoir été épargnée par l'humidité. Elle fronça les sourcils, réalisant que la portion semblait être négligemment cachée pour tout œil non aiguisé, et qui ne cherchait rien de plus que de l'or dans ce coffre. Se moquant du regard du Gobelin qu'elle devinait posé sur son dos, elle avança la main vers la partie épargnée par l'humidité, et ressentit aussitôt la magie.

- Harry ? appela-t-elle d'une petite voix.

L'homme fut à ses côtés en quelques instants.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Elle lui désigna ce qu'elle avait remarqué. Tout d'abord, il ne vit rien, étant positionné autrement que ne l'était Gaïa, la partie intriguant la jeune fille étant cachée par une pile d'or. Aussi se déplaça-t-il légèrement, de façon à avoir la même vue que Gaïa. Aussitôt, ses sourcils se froncèrent.

- Kirk, est-ce que je risque quoi que ce soit ? demanda-t-il au Gobelin qui venait de les rejoindre, les trouvant anormalement lents.

Le Gobelin haussa les épaules.

- Ce coffre est à vous, monsieur Potter. Il ne peut se défendre contre vous. Du moins, normalement…

Le ton employé par le Gobelin pour prononcer le mot « normalement » fit frissonner Gaïa, mais Harry semblait être habitué à ce type de langage de la part d'un Gobelin. Il décida donc de tenter sa chance, et posa sa main sur le rectangle totalement sec. Un déclic se fit entendre, accentuant la surprise d'Harry. Il ôta sa main, et le pan sec du mur se déplaça. Le Gobelin retourna immédiatement à l'entrée du coffre, Gringotts ayant pour règle d'or de ne jamais se mêler des affaires de ses clients. Harry et Gaïa furent donc les deux seules personnes, ce jour-là, à découvrir que le coffre six cent quatre-vingt-sept renfermait une cavité secrète, laquelle contenait un petit coffre, sur lequel était dessiné le signe des Reliques.

Si l'un d'eux fut surpris, il le cacha soigneusement à l'autre. Harry tendit les mains, et se saisit du coffre en bois, dont les ornements, faits d'une qualité comme on n'en trouvait plus, reluisaient, couleur or. Silencieusement, Harry glissa le coffre dans la besace qui contenait aussi sa clef de coffre. Ils échangèrent un regard qui voulait dire la même chose. Tant qu'ils ne savaient pas ce que ce coffre contenait, ils n'en parlaient pas.

- Kirk, nous pouvons y aller, annonça alors Harry.

Et Gaïa se rappela soudainement qu'elle devait remonter dans le chariot maudit.

**∆ | o**

Les lèvres serrées, les yeux jonglant du côté droit de la rue au côté gauche, Gaïa se sentait observée de partout, sans se douter un seul instant que c'était la peur qu'elle avait ressentie quelques minutes plus tôt qui la rendait aussi nerveuse. Oh, bien sûr, elle était observée. Mais pas par des dizaines de personnes comme elle semblait le croire. Simplement par Harry Potter, qui avait développé au cours des années un sentiment, une faculté à ressentir le mal-être chez les enfants et adolescents qui étaient les siens, étendant cette capacité à ceux qui ne l'étaient pas. Il s'en voulait, tout à coup, d'avoir forcé Gaïa à monter dans ce chariot, ayant mis ce refus sur le compte d'une quelconque coquetterie qui empêcherait la jeune fille de monter dans un chariot couvert de poussière. En réalité, son refus était mû par une peur qu'elle dissimulait bien mieux que le commun des mortels.

Gaïa sursauta lorsque la main d'Harry se posa doucement et délicatement sur son épaule. Jamais encore on ne lui avait dispensé un tel contact, frais et rassurant.

- C'est ici, lui dit tranquillement Harry.

Elle hocha la tête, la gorge trop sèche pour parler, et se tourna vers la devanture désignée. En haut de celle-ci se distinguaient les mots suivants : « Ollivander - Fabricants de baguettes magiques depuis 382 avant J.-C.»

- C'est le meilleur qu'on puisse trouver, de nos jours, expliqua Harry. Enfin, il a malheureusement fait partie des personnes qui ont vécu la guerre de la pire des façons qu'il soit.

Gaïa fronça les sourcils.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Il pouvait servir à l'autre camp, dit simplement Harry, le visage assombri. C'était une bien triste époque…

Il empêcha Gaïa d'en demander plus en poussant la porte. Une clochette retentit, résonnant dans le magasin. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Gaïa sentit sa peau se hérisser en entendant ce son aigu se répercuter contre les murs.

Ses yeux se perdirent sur les armoires le long des murs de la boutique. Des dizaines d'étagères croulaient sous des boîtes étroites, serrées et entassées les unes sur les autres. Un escabeau semblait avoir été abandonné, et la sonnette d'appel était couverte de poussière, comme si personne ne l'avait utilisée depuis des années, ce qui devait être le cas. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle observait le magasin, elle se demandait depuis combien de temps celui-ci avait été abandonné. Elle avait réellement l'impression que ce dernier était à l'abandon, et ne comprenait pas pourquoi Harry l'avait menée ici.

Alors qu'elle se tournait vers lui, un bruit sourd se fit entendre des tréfonds du magasin, se rapprochant peu à peu des nouveaux venus, et un second escabeau apparut, glissant le long des étagères. Un petit bonhomme, maigre et les cheveux blancs, courbés par l'âge, se tenait dessus.

- Monsieur Potter… Ne me dites pas que vous avez enfin cassé votre baguette ? Vous faites partie des rares personnes qui gardent une baguette plus de vingt ans. Vous pourriez être une légende pour cela, si vous ne l'étiez pas pour déjà tant d'autres raisons… Qu'êtes-vous donc venu faire en si charmante compagnie dans mon magasin ?

Harry se tourna vers Gaïa, dans l'idée de lui laisser la parole, mais elle était encore trop surprise de l'apparition soudaine de l'homme, et ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait encore avoir toute sa raison, étant donné l'âge plus qu'avancé qui était certainement le sien.

- Gaïa est une cousine éloignée d'une amie proche, expliqua rapidement Harry, et elle est de passage à Londres pour quelques jours. Il s'avère qu'elle a des problèmes de baguette, et connaissant votre réputation…

- Les meilleures ! Nous n'avons jamais fait rien d'autre que les meilleures baguettes ! asséna l'homme en levant un bras victorieux.

Puis, d'un saut qu'on ne lui aurait pas cru capable, il passa de l'escabeau au sol, appelant d'un coup de baguette un mètre mesureur, lequel se mit à s'agiter autour de Gaïa, qui fronça immédiatement les sourcils en signe d'agacement, sans que ce geste ne soit remarqué par Harry ou Ollivander.

- Hum… je vois, je vois…, marmonna l'homme dans sa barbe.

Laissant le soin à son mètre de mesurer des parties improbables de Gaïa – elle n'était pas sûre que la taille de ses orteils soit très utile – il s'éloigna dans les entrailles du magasin, marmonnant toujours. Gaïa en profita pour s'adresser à Harry.

- Tu es sûr qu'il a toute sa tête ?

- Il a surtout toute son ouïe, glissa Harry.

Et le mètre de confirmer en tapotant fermement la main de Gaïa comme pour lui reprocher sa dernière réflexion, laquelle envoya un regard noir à cet objet animé par la simple volonté d'un être humain. Elle décida d'ailleurs qu'elle acceptait depuis bien assez longtemps ce manège, et, d'un geste brusque mais décidé de la main, elle envoya le mètre contre le mur. Elle remarqua bien que les mouvements du mètre signifiaient qu'il n'acceptait en aucun cas ce traitement, mais elle choisit de passer outre, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

- Bois de houx, vingt-trois centimètres et plume de phénix, rigide ! annonça alors le vendeur en surgissant de nulle part. Essayez-la.

Gaïa se saisit de la baguette, et, d'un bref mouvement, fit comprendre au vendeur ainsi qu'aux passants devant la vitrine que cette baguette ne convenait pas.

Trois autres baguettes défilèrent entre ses mains, toutes plus inadaptées les unes que les autres. Elle refusa la cinquième.

- Vous me faites perdre mon temps, siffla-t-elle. J'ai besoin d'une baguette en bois de sureau.

La réaction d'Ollivander, si elle fut surprenante pour Gaïa, n'étonna pas outre-mesure Harry, qui attrapa vivement la jeune fille par l'épaule pour la faire reculer, tandis que le vendeur lançait une boîte vide sur l'adolescente, les yeux exorbités, et tout calme disparut de la surface de son visage.

- Du sureau ! siffla-t-il. Du sureau ! Elle ose me demander du sureau, à moi ! siffla l'homme. Comme si le sureau n'avait déjà pas assez compliqué ma vie, comme si le sureau n'était pas la source de tous mes malheurs, comme si je n'avais pas assez souffert à cause du sureau ! Sortez ! Je ne veux pas de vous chez moi, je refuse de vous voir, de vous vendre la moindre baguette, de continuer à discuter avec vous ! Sortez ! Comment avez-vous osé, Potter, ramener une fille ainsi ! Partez ! Partez loin !

Harry tirait peu à peu Gaïa en arrière, laquelle, une fois la surprise passée, s'étonnait de la réaction de l'homme, et tenait à en savoir plus. La main d'Harry était cependant déjà posée sur la porte, tandis qu'elle tentait vainement de rester dans l'enceinte du magasin, comme sachant qu'Ollivander pouvait lui apprendre quelque chose.

- Gaïa, nous reviendrons, dit tranquillement Harry, comme comprenant encore mieux qu'elle ce qui plongeait le vendeur dans une telle agitation.

Elle voulut protester, mais comprit grâce à la pression exercée sur son épaule que toute tentative de non soumission serait vaine. Cependant, sa volonté semblait avoir été entendue et exaucée, et alors qu'Harry avait déjà entrebâillé la porte, deux autres personnes surgirent silencieusement de l'arrière-boutique.

La première était une femme, certainement du même âge qu'Ollivander. Un air las et fatigué sur le visage, elle posa ses deux mains sur chacune des épaules du vendeur, et se mit à réciter, les uns après les autres, les différents problèmes que rencontrait le magasin.

- Les Malefoy ne veulent acheter que des baguettes avec du ventricule de dragon, les Smith pensent que nous faisons exprès de choisir des baguettes pas assez puissantes, le fils Londubat voudrait qu'on modifie le crin de licorne de sa baguette, qui serait trop usé. La nièce de Minerva commence Poudlard l'année prochaine, et elle veut une baguette qui provient de chez nous, les…

Tout en continuant sa litanie de propos banaux, elle entraîna petit à petit Ollivander au fond du magasin, l'homme se calmant au fur et à mesure que la distance se creusait entre lui et cette fille qui avait osé lui demander une baguette dans un bois particulier.

Un instant durant, Gaïa fixa l'étagère derrière laquelle l'homme avait disparu, avant de finalement reporter son attention vers l'homme à peine plus âgé qu'elle qui avait suivi la femme, et qui tendait déjà la main à Harry.

- Je suppose que c'était pour du bois de sureau ? demanda-t-il d'une voix lasse.

- Tu supposes bien, soupira Harry. Je n'ai pas pensé à prévenir Gaïa de la réaction que pourrait avoir ton père.

- Ne vous en faites pas, assura le jeune homme, déjà tourné vers les étagères. Ses crises sont de plus en plus violentes, mais il refuse toujours de me laisser le magasin. Il est persuadé qu'il peut encore le tenir. Mais comment voulez-vous que nous gardions notre réputation de meilleurs vendeurs de baguettes si nous sommes incapables de proposer l'entièreté de notre offre à nos clients ?

De dépit, il secoua la tête, et sans attendre de réponse, il se dirigea vers les étagères.

- Je suis le fils d'Ollivander, se présenta-t-il soudainement à Gaïa, sans la regarder.

Elle ricana, supérieurement.

- Allez savoir pourquoi, je m'en serais doutée…

Un air malicieux s'était peint sur les traits du jeune homme lorsqu'il se retourna brièvement avant de retourner à la recherche d'une baguette qui puisse convenir à la jeune fille.

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi le sureau, tout à coup…

Puis, sans ajouter un mot de plus, il retourna à la recherche des baguettes. Gaïa se tourna vers Harry, les sourcils froncés.

- Quoi ? J'ai dit quelque chose qui ne fallait pas ?

- Non. C'est simplement que le bois d'une baguette est souvent lié au caractère du sorcier, et il est dit qu'un propriétaire d'une baguette de sureau est malchanceux, et a tendance à prendre les autres de haut. S'il ne peut rien savoir de ta malchance, je crois qu'il a cependant bien cerné ton caractère…

Gaïa releva dédaigneusement le menton, sans plus adresser un regard à Harry. Elle avait bien le droit d'avoir un caractère qui ne plaisait pas à tout le monde, étant donné ce qu'on lui demandait de vivre depuis toujours. Tant pis si cela ne plaisait pas.

Elle ne remarqua pas l'air amusé d'Harry, et attendit simplement que le fils d'Ollivander revienne, une dizaine de boîtes à la main. Alors que son père avait tendance à mesurer le sorcier à n'en plus finir, lui ne sortit pas immédiatement les baguettes de leur étui, préférant discuter un peu avec Gaïa avant cela.

- Qu'est-ce que tu aimes faire de tes journées ?

Gaïa haussa un sourcil, avant de se tourner légèrement vers Harry. Ce dernier restait impassible.

- Des choses. Et d'autres.

Un léger sourire étira les fines lèvres de l'homme aux baguettes, qui écarta la boîte la plus petite de la pile rapportée.

- Est-ce qu'il y a un sort qui te fascine ?

- Est-ce que tu pourrais arrêter de me tutoyer ? rétorqua Gaïa, agacée à l'idée qu'il ne lui témoigne pas autant de respect qu'à Harry, qu'il devait pourtant plus connaître qu'elle.

Le sourire de l'homme s'étira, tandis qu'il ôtait encore une boîte de sa pile, la seconde boîte la plus petite.

- Comme vous le souhaitez. Pourriez-vous maintenant répondre à ma question ?

- Celui de désillusion, répondit à contrecœur Gaïa.

- Ambitieux, comme sortilège, commenta simplement l'homme en ôtant encore une baguette.

- J'aurais plutôt dit « utile », répliqua la jeune fille.

Du coin de l'œil, Gaïa vit que chacune de ces boîtes avait un sureau gravé dessus. Elle ne parvenait toutefois pas à distinguer les dessins aux côtés de l'arbuste.

- Est-ce que vous appréciez un sortilège pour sa beauté ? La beauté du geste, ou la beauté de ce qu'il accomplit, simplement, précisa le vendeur.

Gaïa claqua sa langue contre son palet, sentant l'impatience la gagner de plus en plus rapidement tandis qu'elle estimait que les questions qui lui étaient posées étaient inutiles. Cependant, Harry ne pensait pas la même chose, et il lui fit un signe de la tête pour l'inciter à répondre. Elle lança un regard noir au vendeur qui, imperturbable, attendait la réponse.

- Je reconnais apprécier le sortilège permettant de faire apparaître des lumières ressemblant à des lucioles, marmonna Gaïa en haussant les épaules, les yeux à présent rivés sur le sol, sur lequel son pied traçait des cercles.

Du fait de sa posture, elle ne put discerner la surprise qui se peignit sur les traits du vendeur, tandis qu'il ôtait trois boîtes épaisses en même temps.

- Je vois…

Le simple son de sa voix fit relever les yeux de Gaïa vers le blond qui lui faisait face. Aussi eut-elle le temps d'apercevoir la balle en mousse qui lui fonçait dessus, de se déplacer pour l'éviter, avant d'être obligée d'attraper la seconde. Cette fois-ci, elle laissa la fureur l'emporter.

- Mais vous êtes tous fous dans cette famille ou quoi ?! s'époumona-t-elle. Et tu les laisses travailler dans une boutique avec autant de passage alors qu'ils ont de toute évidence un sérieux problème mental ?! dit-elle à Harry, cette fois-ci.

L'homme à la cicatrice haussa simplement les épaules, tandis que de l'autre côté du comptoir, Ollivander Junior se saisissait de la seule boîte qu'il n'avait pas rejetée. Il ouvrit l'écrin avec délicatesse, laissant apercevoir une fine baguette en bois de sureau.

- Surprenant, ce mélange, murmura l'homme. Du bois de sureau couplé à du crin de licorne, dans une baguette souple, fine et relativement longue… Un tel mélange de personnalité n'est pas courant. Vous avez à la fois la tête dure, et le sens du goût. Vous appréciez la démesure autant que vous savez reconnaître la beauté de la simplicité. Vous vous adaptez à toute situation, tout en espérant vainement une sérénité qui vous est refusée. Vous…

- Ça suffit, l'interrompit Harry d'une voix sèche.

Le vendeur se tut. Gaïa, à sa dernière phrase, avait pâli et reculé d'un pas, n'osant pas toucher à la baguette qu'on lui tendait, de peur de frôler la main de cet homme qui la comprenait grâce à d'aussi simples questions, qui mettait des mots sur ce qu'elle espérait secrètement mais qu'elle avait tu des années durant. Harry dut se faire l'intermédiaire entre le vendeur et la cliente, sans qu'aucun mot de plus ne soit échangé. Après cela, Gaïa n'était plus sûre de ce qui s'était produit. Elle se rappela avoir fait jaillir une gerbe de roses jaunes de sa baguette, avoir entendu l'exclamation de surprise joyeuse poussée par Ollivander Junior, et puis, elle s'était retrouvée devant un magasin de vêtements, sans se rappeler du trajet effectué.

- Est-ce que tu veux rentrer ? lui demanda Harry pour la troisième fois, sans se douter que c'était la première fois que Gaïa allait lui répondre en étant pleinement consciente de ses mouvements et pensées.

La jeune fille secoua la tête.

- Très bien. De toute façon, c'est le dernier magasin que nous allons voir aujourd'hui. Le Chemin de Traverse est bien trop rempli, avec le Nouvel An de ce soir, et je tiens à ce qu'on évite au maximum les questions concernant ta présence à mes côtés.

Elle leva des yeux papillonnant sur la pancarte surplombant l'entrée du magasin, et comprit que cet arrêt était le dernier indispensable de la journée – celui des vêtements.

Ginny avait certes un esprit féminin et pratique, mais il était bien connu qu'on n'était jamais mieux servi que par soi-même, aussi Gaïa ne se sentait-elle pas à l'aise dans les vêtements trouvés par la mère de famille. Toutefois, plus elle entrait profondément dans ce magasin, et plus elle estimait avoir eu de la chance.

D'un air peu convaincu, elle souleva une première robe qui lui faisait face, avant de se tourner vers un panneau qui indiquait une autre collection. Dubitative, elle souleva la première robe de cette rangée, avant de se retourner vers celle qu'elle avait déjà observée. Ses yeux firent un certain nombre d'allers et retours entre les deux robes, avant de se poser sur Harry.

- C'est cela, ce qu'on appelle « le choix » ?

Harry n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre. Une femme replète venait de surgir de derrière un porte-manteau, les jaugeant d'un œil connaisseur.

- J'imagine que c'est pour la demoiselle. On n'a pas idée de porter des vêtements aussi Moldus en plein Chemin de Traverse. La mode, ma chérie, doit être suivie scrupuleusement.

- La mode ? releva Gaïa en regardant avec surprise les différents vêtements, tous plus semblables les uns que les autres.

- Mais oui, ma petite !

La femme replète se saisit du bras de Gaïa, et l'entraîna au milieu des étalages, Harry les suivant difficilement.

- Esméralda, il serait bon que tu ne t'enthousiasmes pas trop et que tu lâches…

Avant qu'il n'ait pu terminer sa phrase, Gaïa s'était défaite de la prise ferme qu'exerçait Esméralda sur son bras et, comme un animal farouche qu'on tenterait d'apprivoiser, elle défiait du regard la couturière, qui s'amusait du challenge qu'on lui présentait à présent.

De son côté, les yeux de Gaïa lançaient des éclairs, tantôt dirigés sur Esméralda, qui la mesurait de l'œil, tantôt sur Harry qui, depuis le matin, l'entraînait dans des endroits tous plus désagréables les uns que les autres. Bientôt, elle allait se faire une joie d'user de sa nouvelle baguette pour tous les propulser hors de son espace vital. Très bientôt, même.

- Je ne veux pas être à la pointe de la mode, dit finalement Gaïa, tentant de garder un ton calme tandis que sa main droite caressait doucement la poche renfermant sa baguette. Je veux des habits pratiques et passe-partout.

- Oh, oh ! s'amusa Esméralda. Une petite qui ne veut pas être comme tous ses camarades de Poudlard !

- Je ne vais pas à Poudlard, siffla Gaïa. Et si tu continues de m'appeler ma petite, je t'arrache les yeux, en faisant en sorte que cela soit douloureux.

De toute évidence habituée à ce type de menaces de la part d'une personne qui n'appréciait ni son exubérance ni sa vision du métier de couturière, Esméralda rit doucement, rajustant le porte-épingles qu'elle utilisait comme outil de travail et comme bijou en-dehors de celui-ci. Un léger coup de baguette lui permit d'attirer un grand nombre de vêtements tous plus différents les uns que les autres, de couleurs variées et aisément dissociables du noir terne et triste qui ornait la majeure partie des porte-manteaux de l'avant-boutique.

- Ma chère enfant, le noir, c'est pour ces vieux jeu qui viennent acheter des vêtements pour les trente prochaines années et qui ont peur du changement. Mais pour toi, et ta fraîcheur, j'ai bien mieux que ces capes et robes noires. En avant les essayages !

Les sorciers de Londres étaient définitivement fous, décréta Gaïa en remarquant qu'Esméralda s'amusait de son caractère bipolaire. Son père n'aurait jamais dû l'envoyer ici. Jamais…

**∆ | o**

Harry prit un des sacs de Gaïa, malgré les protestations naissant de la fierté de la jeune fille. Il haussa les épaules, et sans l'écouter, se mit en marche. Gaïa songea un moment à ne pas le suivre, avant de réaliser qu'ils n'avaient pas transplané dans le jardin des Potter, et qu'elle était donc plus susceptible de se perdre que jamais.

Renonçant par avance à une autre recherche désespérée de la maison d'Harry Potter, elle soupira et grommela quelques remarques bien senties pour elle-même, sans se douter qu'Harry les entendait et les acceptait, ayant déjà compris que le caractère étrange de Gaïa ne pouvait pas être repris, simplement compris et accepté. En deux grandes enjambées, elle était à côté d'Harry, toujours grommelant. Et puis, lorsqu'elle se calma, elle réalisa réellement qu'ils n'étaient pas dans le jardin d'Harry.

Il lui offrait la possibilité de lui poser toutes les questions qu'elle voulait.

D'abord surprise de l'initiative, elle ne sut quoi dire, et resta silencieuse deux minutes de trop pour elle, qui avait l'habitude de ne jamais perdre son temps.

- Est-ce que vous pensez que vous pouvez retrouver mon père rapidement, avec l'aide de Ron et d'Hermione ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

Harry lui jeta un regard surpris, tandis qu'elle rougissait, furieuse contre elle-même. Elle pouvait lui poser des dizaines de questions, et c'était celle-ci qui lui venait en premier à l'esprit.

- Je l'espère, tout du moins.

Gaïa hocha la tête, semblant être satisfaite de cette réponse. Elle préférait une réponse peu certaine mais franche qu'une réponse évasive ne donnant aucune réponse, ou donnant de faux espoirs.

- Est-ce que… tu sais pourquoi Ollivander, le père je veux dire, a eu une telle réaction ?

Harry prit cette fois le temps de répondre, ralentissant le pas pour être sûr que Gaïa aurait encore le temps de lui poser les diverses questions lui traversant l'esprit lorsqu'il aurait donné cette réponse.

- Avant que nous n'entrions dans sa boutique, je t'ai dit qu'il faisait partie des personnes pouvant servir à l'autre camp, commença lentement Harry. Il s'avère que Voldemort avait… un problème de baguette. Nos baguettes avaient le même cœur, ou, plutôt, une plume provenant du même phénix pour cœur. De ce fait, elles ne réussissaient pas à s'affronter réellement, en partie à cause du fait que Voldemort et moi étions connectés bien plus étroitement que nous ne l'avons soupçonné toutes nos vies durant. Voldemort a donc voulu s'emparer d'une baguette plus puissante. Une baguette dont la réputation n'était plus à faire, quoi que le nom ait changé au cours des siècles.

- La Baguette de Sureau, comprit Gaïa.

Harry hocha la tête pour seule réponse, les yeux perdus dans le vide.

- Voldemort a enlevé Ollivander pour tenter de comprendre pourquoi nos baguettes ne pouvaient s'affronter, avant de se lancer à la recherche de la Baguette de Sureau. Ollivander ne connaît rien de la quête des Reliques, mais en tant que fabricant de baguettes, il a souvent entendu parler de cette baguette célèbre et funeste qu'est celle de Sureau. Il a malheureusement subi la violence de Voldemort, qui souhaitait connaître la localisation de celle-ci.

Le visage d'Harry se crispa légèrement, et Gaïa lui accorda une minute de paix avant de reprendre son interrogatoire. La maison des Potter se rapprochait, et elle tenait à lui poser une dernière question avant qu'ils ne se retrouvent mêlés à la famille Potter, une fois encore.

- Le soir où je suis arrivée chez toi, tu as laissé entendre que tu savais où se trouvaient les trois Reliques. C'est vrai ?

Harry soupira avant d'hocher la tête.

- C'est vrai.

- Comment cela est possible ?

Il haussa les épaules.

- Je crois que c'est la même raison que ce qui permet de retrouver un autre héritier grâce à notre tatouage, du moment qu'on ne cherche pas à s'emparer de sa Relique – je ne voulais plus des Reliques à ce moment. J'avais donc la Cape, la Pierre, et la Baguette avait changé d'allégeance, me la réservant. J'ai laissé tomber la Pierre au milieu d'une immense forêt. La Cape m'appartient depuis mes onze ans, et est l'unique héritage légué par mon père, aussi je la garde précieusement. Quant à la Baguette, je n'en voulais pas. Elle faisait trop de mal, et j'avais peur de n'être qu'une personne de plus à la posséder pour de mauvaises raisons, aussi ai-je préféré la rendre à un de ses propriétaires.

- Mais tu sais où se trouvent les trois Reliques.

Harry prit le temps de marcher quelques mètres, ralentissant le pas, avant de répondre réellement.

- Oui, je le sais.

- Et Ron et Hermione aussi ?

- Et Ron et Hermione savent aussi où se trouvent les Reliques. Mais ils sont tous les deux assez sages et raisonnables pour ne pas vouloir se les approprier, surtout à présent qu'ils ont eu vent de ton histoire, ajouta Harry.

Gaïa se mordilla la lèvre, préférant ne pas dire qu'elle avait appris à ne faire confiance à personne, et encore moins aux personnes qui semblaient être droites et honnêtes. Les coups les plus violents et les plus affaiblissants sont toujours ceux qui viennent de là où on s'y attend le moins, et que des personnes qui semblent réellement désintéressées par une aussi grande source de pouvoir retournent finalement leur veste ne la surprendrait pas outre-mesure.

Harry sembla se douter de ses pensées, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire. Il savait bien qu'on ne pouvait demander à une personne de croire sur parole une autre. On avait besoin d'actes, de preuves, et encore plus lorsque, comme Gaïa, on avait grandi dans la peur d'être rattrapée par des personnes qui en avaient après notre pouvoir.

- Est-ce que tu penses que le secret concernant mon identité va pouvoir être gardé un moment encore ? s'enquit doucement Gaïa.

Harry soupira.

- Les journalistes peuvent parfois être fouineurs, et découvrir ce qu'on tente à tout prix de leur cacher. Cela dit, tu as de la chance, dans une certaine mesure. De mon côté, les journalistes qui me poursuivent sont généralement plutôt intéressés par l'invention de mensonges…

Il éclata de rire, se rappelant certainement certaines de ses aventures avec les journalistes en question. Puis il reprit son sérieux, et répondit sincèrement à la question de Gaïa.

- Je pense que j'ai l'avantage d'être pris au sérieux par beaucoup de monde des hautes sphères de la population sorcière, aussi je doute que notre histoire soit remise en question. Toutefois, il vaut mieux éviter les questions autant que possible. Un mensonge, aussi rodé soit-il, est plus difficile à répéter au fur et à mesure des jours qui passent, au contraire de la vérité, qu'on connaît par cœur pour l'avoir vécue.

Ils marchèrent en silence encore quelques mètres, avant d'arriver devant le portail de la maison des Potter. La main sur la frontière séparant la demeure de la rue, Harry ne termina pas son geste.

- Est-ce que tu as encore une question à me poser ? Autant que possible, j'aimerais éviter de mêler le reste de ma famille à tout cela. J'ai bien compris que cela allait être compliqué, reprit-il rapidement, coupant court à toutes protestations émises par Gaïa, seulement, j'aimerais d'abord voir un peu plus clair dans cette histoire avant de les inclure dans nos plans. À l'heure actuelle, je n'ai aucune intention de parler de ce coffre à Ginny, tant que je ne saurai pas ce qu'il contient. Alors, des questions ?

Refoulant l'orgueil de savoir qu'elle faisait partie des plans d'Harry, quand son père l'avait toujours laissée de côté, Gaïa hocha cependant la tête.

- Laquelle ?

- Est-ce que, parfois, c'est calme dans cette maison ?

Des éclats de voix leur parvenaient depuis le lieu où ils se trouvaient. Leurs pensées firent le même cheminement à l'entente de ces cris.

Pourquoi le calme ne faisait pas partie de leur vie, Harry et Gaïa se le demandaient depuis toujours. Le premier avait l'impression qu'avoir des enfants était tout aussi compliqué que de vaincre un mage noir, avec la quasi-certitude que ceux-ci ne mourraient pas avant vous, et la seconde se demandait sérieusement si elle ne ferait pas mieux de retourner vivre dans une forêt quelconque. Certes, elle serait peut-être plus exposée au danger qu'ici – quoi qu'elle estimât que récupérer son or grâce à un chariot instable et doué d'une vie propre et voir une vendeuse tellement excentrique que le mot aurait pu être défini uniquement avec une photo de celle-ci ne soit pas moins dangereux qu'une course-poursuite en forêt – mais au moins aurait-elle droit à un semblant de paix quelques jours durant.

Du moins ne retournerait-elle pas dans son lieu de vie en entendant des cris stridents dans la maison.

- QUOI ?! On n'a pas Square Grimmauld ?! Mais le Nouvel An des enfants Potter a _toujours _lieu là-bas !

Albus n'obtint pas de meilleure réponse qu'un placard se refermant brutalement.

- Eh bien, pas cette année. Et estime-toi heureux qu'on vous laisse Godric's Hollow, rétorqua Harry, qui entrait dans la maison, suivi de Gaïa.

Albus se tourna vers son père, les bras croisés sur le torse.

- _Pourquoi _est-ce que je n'ai pas le droit à Square Grimmauld la première année où j'organise le Nouvel An ?! James l'a toujours eu !

- Parce que, répliqua son père.

Albus ne se satisfit pas de cette réponse.

- Papa ! J'aurais pu montrer la maison à Gaïa !

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour Gaïa, répliqua sa mère, elle aura tout le temps de découvrir le Square Grimmauld ce soir.

Albus pivota aussi vite qu'il le pouvait vers sa mère, des yeux encore plus exorbités qu'auparavant, qui tentaient de s'échapper de ses orbites.

- Quoi ?!

- Gaïa ne va pas fêter le Nouvel An avec toi, comme tu semblais le penser depuis quelques jours, expliqua son père, forçant le garçon à se retourner à nouveau. Elle sera à Square Grimmauld ce soir, en compagnie de ton frère, qui accepte de sacrifier sa soirée du Nouvel An pour la surveiller.

Gaïa se mordit la langue pour ne pas rétorquer qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'un chaperon. La tension était déjà bien assez forte dans cette pièce pour qu'elle ne l'augmente, au risque de faire exploser l'ensemble de la maison.

- Mais… pourquoi ils ne restent pas là ?! tenta vainement Albus.

- Parce que personne ne peut voir Square Grimmauld, sauf en y étant invité pour une raison particulière, comme le Nouvel An, dit Harry. Et donc, personne ne s'étonnera d'y voir de la lumière, mais aucune fête. Si on les laisse ici, et que la lumière est aperçue par une personne un peu trop curieuse, on se posera des questions sur l'enfermement d'une adolescente arrivée brusquement dans nos vies et qui ne fête pas le Nouvel An. Et je t'assure que cette maison est très bien aussi pour fêter le Nouvel An, dit Harry en guise de conclusion à cette conversation.

Sans laisser à Albus le temps de protester, seulement celui de méditer, les deux adultes quittèrent la pièce, au même moment où des flammes vertes surgissaient dans l'antre de la cheminée. Un blondinet, que Gaïa savait être l'ami d'Albus sans l'avoir pour autant rencontré personnellement, fit son apparition.

Scorpius Malefoy, avait compris Gaïa suite à une conversation animée avec Lily, qui n'appréciait pas le garçon, était le meilleur ami d'Albus depuis ce jour où ils s'étaient retrouvés tous deux en retenue, en première année, pour avoir tenté de visiter le château en pleine nuit, suite à une phrase stupide d'un quatrième année à Gryffondor, disant que les Serdaigle étaient bien trop pleutres pour oser se promener en pleine nuit dans le château. Tous deux, piqués au vif – l'un parce qu'il tentait de se démarquer de sa famille depuis toujours, l'autre parce qu'il estimait qu'il était de son devoir d'honorer son nom de famille – étaient sortis seuls, aux alentours de minuit, pour se retrouver à un détour de couloirs, environ trente-huit secondes avant que Rusard ne surgisse, suivi de Miss Teigne. Scorpius et Albus avaient décidé que ce besoin de montrer qu'ils existaient pouvait faire d'eux les meilleurs amis qui soient, tandis que Lily avait décrété, lorsqu'elle était entrée à Poudlard, qu'elle n'appréciait pas Scorpius. Après avoir déclaré cela à Gaïa, elle s'était enfermée dans un mutisme obstiné, qui ne s'était pas arrangé avec la venue de Rose chez les Potter, pour fuir l'ambiance pesante que l'adolescente semblait faire naître autour d'elle au sein de sa propre famille, quelle que soit la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

Scorpius Malefoy venait donc d'arriver, et pour la première fois, Gaïa vit qui était le meilleur ami d'Albus, l'ayant consciencieusement évité chaque fois qu'elle le savait dans la maison, pour ne pas faire naître de nouvelles questions que celles déjà embarrassantes qu'on lui posait sans cesse. Le blond lui jeta un regard froid et impassible, la détaillant de haut en bas, comme l'évaluant. Son malaise et sa colère grandissant, Gaïa se leva brusquement, dans l'idée de quitter la pièce avant de dire des mots qu'on pourrait ensuite lui reprocher. L'attitude princière de Scorpius, l'écart évident qu'il semblait mettre entre lui et certaines personnes qui n'étaient pas issues du même milieu que lui, son menton trop relevé pour paraître humble, ses manières précieuses et son sourcil légèrement moqueur firent naître en Gaïa un sentiment immédiat de dédain pour le garçon. Qui plus est, elle détestait être prise pour un bout de viande qu'on pouvait regarder sans craindre qu'il ne se rebiffe.

- Alors, c'est elle, dit soudainement Scorpius, un sourire dévoilant ses dents blanches et parfaitement alignées.

Et en plus de cela, il se permettait de n'avoir aucun défaut physique, de quoi agacer encore plus Gaïa, qui lui lança un regard noir.

Albus, de son côté, hocha simplement la tête.

- Scorpius, je te présente Gaïa. Gaïa, je te présente…

- Oui, je crois qu'on a compris, le coupa sèchement la jeune fille.

Le sourire de Scorpius s'accentua tandis qu'Albus restait étonné de l'attitude de Gaïa, clairement hostile au nouveau venu.

- J'aime les filles qui ont du caractère.

- Et j'apprécie les garçons qui ont la décence de considérer les filles autrement que comme des bouts de viande, rétorqua Gaïa en lui lançant un regard noir.

Scorpius, cette fois, éclata franchement de rire.

- Dis-donc, si j'avais su, je serais resté à un de vos dîners. Ils doivent être encore plus animés depuis qu'elle est arrivée… Bon, alors, il paraît que tu es la cousine éloignée d'Hermione ?

Gaïa fronça les sourcils, décontenancée par l'attitude de Scorpius, qui venait de changer du tout au tout. Le garçon qui, quelques instants auparavant, se tenait droit au milieu de la pièce, les cheveux impeccablement coiffés, un air supérieur et condescendant sur le visage, venait de laisser place à un adolescent insouciant, qui s'était jeté sur un tabouret, les jambes se balançant négligemment dans le vide, une main passant dans ses cheveux pour les défaire de leur prison qu'était cette coiffure stricte et formelle, l'autre main occupée à déboutonner le premier bouton de sa chemise, après avoir rapidement desserré sa cravate, qui ressemblait à présent à un bout de torchon abandonné là par hasard.

- Franchement, tu as bien de la chance d'être _éloignée_ d'Hermione, soupira Scorpius. Et d'avoir échappé à toute cette folie autour des enfants des protagonistes de la guerre. Quel calvaire. Il faut faire bonne figure, se tenir droit, relever le menton, et tout plein d'autres conneries de ce genre. Un vrai calvaire.

Le blond se laissa tomber contre le plan de travail de la cuisine, piochant une pomme dans la coupe qui en débordait à sa gauche, et échangeant un clin d'œil complice avec Albus.

- Enfin, évidemment, il y a ceux qui suivent les règles qu'on leur a imposées, et puis il y a ceux qui décident de les outrepasser…

Un large sourire fendit le visage d'Albus. Gaïa, qui avait voulu quitter la pièce du fait de son antipathie incontrôlée et viscérale pour le nouveau venu, était à présent intriguée et n'avait plus aucune envie ni intention de quitter les lieux. Au contraire, elle devenait curieuse, et hésitait même à reprendre un siège.

- Et puis il y a celle qui n'a pas de chance, est fille de deux héros de guerre et passe pour une pauvre tache au milieu de ce beau monde. Alors, _Rosie_, comment tu vas ?

Rose Weasley, arrivée à l'instant dans la cuisine et qui avait tenté de faire figure basse pour qu'un maximum de personnes ignore sa présence dans la pièce, lança un regard noir à Scorpius, avant de faire un large détour pour éviter de s'approcher trop de lui en allant récupérer un fruit.

- J'allais bien, et puis j'ai appris que tu n'avais toujours pas été tué par une des potions de ton père. Immédiatement, ma joie s'est étiolée, et ma journée s'est assombrie, rétorqua vertement Rose en se dirigeant à nouveau vers la porte de la cuisine.

C'était le moment rêvé pour Gaïa de sortir à sa suite, prétextant qu'elle avait des questions à poser à Rose, dans le cas où l'un des garçons s'enquière de savoir pourquoi elle quittait déjà leur compagnie. Malheureusement pour elle, et pour Rose, Scorpius en avait décidé autrement. Souplement, il avait sauté de son tabouret, et s'était nonchalamment appuyé contre la porte de la cuisine, empêchant toute retraite pour Rose, dont le visage s'était un peu plus assombri.

- Malefoy, je te vois déjà toute l'année et, malheureusement, une grande partie des vacances. Si on faisait en sorte de s'éviter à chaque fois qu'on le peut ?

Les bras croisés sur le torse, le sourire du blond s'effrita quelque peu, avant qu'il ne reprenne toute sa contenance.

- Oh, Rosie, on sait tous les deux à quel point ma présence t'est indispensable.

Rose laissa s'échapper un rire sans joie.

- Non, moi, je ne le sais pas, marmonna la rousse en se déplaçant pour l'éviter, et enfin sortir de la cuisine.

Scorpius suivit son mouvement, sans se départir de son sourire.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es toujours de mauvaise humeur, Rosie ?

- Parce que malheureusement pour moi, t'es le meilleur ami de mon cousin, soupira l'adolescente en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle lança un bref regard d'appel à l'aide à Albus, qui hésitait de toute évidence entre deux marches à suivre. Celle de laisser Scorpius s'amuser, et celle de venir en aide à sa cousine. Heureusement pour lui, le choix fut rapidement réglé par l'intervention de Gaïa, qui avait envie de partir loin, et vite. Elle se saisit du bras de la rousse, posa sa main libre sur le torse de Scorpius, exerça une pression ferme et inattendue sur le garçon pour qu'il s'éloigne du passage, lui offrit un sourire déconcertant, et proclama, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde :

- Je crois bien que Rose ne t'apprécie pas trop aujourd'hui, et j'ai entendu dire qu'elle venait d'une famille plutôt douée en sortilèges. J'ai peur que ça soit génétique, alors si tu tiens à la vie, évite de trop l'embêter.

Puis, sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, elle sortit de la pièce, Rose sur les talons. Une Rose muette, froide et distante. Une Rose qui se laissa entraîner dans l'escalier menant au premier étage, qui laissa Gaïa ouvrir la porte de la chambre de Lily qu'elle partageait avec sa cousine depuis qu'elle était arrivée chez les Potter. Une Rose qui se laissa guider jusqu'à son lit de fortune sans dire un mot, une Rose qui s'assit sur son lit et qui ne dit pas un mot de plus. Une Rose qui fixa un point qu'elle seule pouvait déceler.

Gaïa soupira. Aux dernières nouvelles, elle n'était pas assistante sociale et, en toute honnêteté, des tas d'aspects du métier ne l'attiraient pas. Entre autres, le fait qu'il faille faire preuve de compassion.

- Bon, bah voilà, hein, marmonna-t-elle, une envie évidente de partir au loin peinte sur ses traits. Je crois que je n'ai pas grand-chose d'autre à t'apporter, donc je vais y aller, et…

Elle avait déjà entamé un pas en arrière lorsqu'elle perçut ce qu'elle avait craint s'échapper de l'œil droit de Rose, et glisser lentement, pernicieusement, le long de la joue de la rouquine. Gaïa serra les dents, mal à l'aise. Elle détestait toute forme de pleurs, de tristesse, et être confrontée à ceux de Rose, qui lui semblait avoir besoin de se confier, réveillait des sensations désagréables en Gaïa. Elle savait très bien ce qu'était Rose, au fond. Une gamine encore adolescente, presque adulte, qui n'avait pas la force de dire tout ce qui lui pesait sur le cœur, et qui subissait jour après jour les remarques qu'on lui lançait, sans même courber l'échine.

Oh, oui, Gaïa savait tout cela. Elle l'avait su en observant Rose le soir de son arrivée, elle s'en était doutée en entendant Albus parler de sa cousine, elle avait compris bien des choses grâce aux mimiques de Lily lorsque celle-ci pensait qu'on ne la regardait pas, elle avait entendu une conversation entre Ginny et Harry, lorsqu'ils discutaient de la venue de Rose chez eux, pour passer du temps avec ses cousins plutôt que de s'enfermer dans sa chambre sans adresser la moindre parole aux membres de sa famille proche. Gaïa savait tout cela, alors qu'elle aurait souhaité n'être au courant de rien. Et, peut-être parce qu'elle était nouvelle dans ce clan soudé, peut-être parce que Rose avait trouvé une alliée un peu étrange en cette nouvelle amie, elle avait décidé de baisser les armes, ce jour-là, devant Gaïa.

La première larme fut suivie d'une deuxième, puis d'une troisième, avant que les pleurs ne s'échappent à gros bouillon, comme si Rose en conservait un stock trop grand pour son cœur d'artichaut.

- Et merde, soupira vulgairement Gaïa, sans même imaginer un seul instant que Rose puisse être vexée du peu de considération qu'on accordait à ses pleurs.

Mais, de toute évidence, Rose était soit trop occupée à pleurer, soit bien décidée à se moquer du peu de considération de Gaïa. Ce qui était bien la veine de cette dernière, si on devait lui demander son avis.

Elle hésita quelques minutes à laisser Rose à son sort, avant de se dire que, décidément, elle n'appréciait pas le comportement de Scorpius Malefoy et que, rien que pour cela, elle se devait de monter une alliance contre lui, fût-elle avec une fille qui semblait avoir de graves problèmes émotionnels et un grand manque de confiance en elle. Gaïa prit donc la décision de s'asseoir à côté de Rose, entortillant ses deux mains, tentant de deviner, grâce à une aide inespérée, qu'on lui explique la marche à suivre dans de pareilles situations.

La chance ne lui souriant pas, et aucune aide ne pointant le bout de son nez, Gaïa soupira, et tenta d'entamer une conversation qui les mènerait quelque part.

- Apparemment, Scorpius et toi, c'est pas l'amour fou, tenta Gaïa d'une voix presque enjouée.

Rose ne lui répondit pas. C'était horrible, se disait Gaïa. Rose était assise, là, des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, mais c'était l'unique preuve qu'on avait que la vie animait encore l'adolescente.

- Bon, c'est même la haine totale, en conclut Gaïa. Y a une raison particulière, ou ce sont juste ses cheveux blonds presque blancs qui te hérissent le poil ?

Elle avait dit ça sur un ton légèrement désapprobateur, et l'intonation avait eu le mérite de faire réagir Rose, qui essuya brutalement ses larmes, avant de jeter un regard apeuré à Gaïa.

- Pardon. Je ne voulais pas…

Gaïa haussa les épaules.

- Bof. Au point où on en est, les excuses, c'est pas vraiment nécessaire. Surtout que t'as encore un peu de morve, là…, avoua-t-elle en désignant le coin du nez de Rose.

Cette dernière se moucha bruyamment, tournant le dos à Gaïa. Lorsque cette dernière put à nouveau l'observer, elle vit que toute trace de larmes avait disparu et dans son for intérieur, Gaïa se demanda combien de fois Rose avait pu pleurer au détour d'un couloir avant de rejoindre d'autres personnes, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

- Scorpius Malefoy est un imbécile, marmonna Rose.

Gaïa haussa un sourcil, à moitié surprise. Depuis que Rose était arrivée chez les Potter, elle l'avait entendue se plaindre de ses parents, de son frère, et du fait qu'on l'ait brimée dans sa vie. Jamais, encore, elle ne l'avait entendue se plaindre d'une personne extérieure à son cercle familial.

- C'est à cause de lui, tout ça, grommela la rousse en désignant d'un geste vague la pièce. Le premier jour, avant même que les cours ne commencent, il avait décidé de m'énerver… Tu comprends, j'ai été envoyé à Gryffondor, au même titre que mes parents, alors que Scorpius et Albus allaient à Serdaigle, et… on m'a toujours dit que j'étais comme Albus, que s'il allait dans une maison, j'irais dans la même, sauf que le Choixpeau en a décidé autrement, et que je me suis retrouvée seule, dans une maison qui n'aurait pas dû être la mienne… J'aurais dû être intelligente comme ma mère, parce que c'est ce que tout le monde me disait, sauf qu'en réalité, je ne vaux pas autant qu'elle, et que je n'ai pas eu le droit d'aller ailleurs que chez les courageux. Ma mère me disait toujours que je devais être comme je le voulais, que je ne devais pas écouter les autres me dire ce que je devais faire ou être, et je l'ai écoutée. J'ai décidé de ne me forcer à rien, sauf qu'au final, je ne suis rien de bien. Je suis la fille de deux héros de guerre, et je ne vaux rien. Je ne suis pas plus intelligente que la moyenne, pas plus courageuse que la moyenne, et, en plus de cela, je ne suis ni pernicieuse ni sociable, ce qui fait que je ne suis ni Serpentard, ni Poufsouffle.

Bien que n'ayant pas compris la majeure partie des termes employés par Rose durant cette conversation, Gaïa hocha la tête. Si elle devait retirer le plus important du discours de Rose, c'était que l'enfant avait voulu faire le contraire de ce qu'on attendait d'elle ou presque, et que ça lui était retombé dessus.

- Et puis, le lendemain, alors que tout allait encore bien, Malefoy a osé lancer que j'avais dû être adoptée, ou un truc du genre. Que je n'allais pas me révéler à la hauteur de ce que mes parents attendaient de moi, tu vois. Et lors de mon premier cours, tout le monde s'attendait à ce que je fasse des miracles, mon prof en premier. Sauf que lorsque mon tour est venu de briller, je n'ai pas été capable de lancer le moindre sort. À partir de là, tous se sont dits que Scorpius avait raison, que je n'étais pas vraiment une Weasley, du moins, pas une Weasley impressionnante. Avec le temps, il s'est avéré que je n'étais pas douée sur un balai, et que je n'étais rien de plus qu'une élève ordinaire. Sauf que lorsque toute ta famille, autour de toi, est extraordinaire, ça fait mal d'être le mouton noir. Et à côté de cela… Albus est un Potter et Scorpius vient d'une famille qui n'a pas à se vanter de ses actions durant la guerre. Ils sont devenus les meilleurs amis du monde, sont presque les pires cauchemars des professeurs de Poudlard et, en plus, ont réussi l'exploit de faire oublier à tous de quelle famille ils viennent. Moi, je tente de m'enfoncer dans un trou de souris pour qu'on m'oublie, et pour passer ce temps à réviser, mais rien à faire, je ne suis pas plus que Rose Weasley, cette fille un peu gauche et qui appartient, malheureusement pour eux, à la famille des Weasley. Et puis, Scorpius est un imbécile, qui a décidé depuis la troisième année de me tourmenter.

Rose prit une grande inspiration, et tenta d'afficher un sourire presque sincère.

- Et dans le fond, tu t'en fiches totalement de ce que je te raconte. De toute façon, tu es du côté de ma mère dans cette histoire, alors que c'est elle qui…

Gaïa secoua la tête, l'interrompant sèchement.

- T'as raison, dans un sens, je m'en fiche passablement. Par contre, je ne suis du côté de personne, merci bien. J'ai déjà bien assez de problèmes de mon propre côté. Ce qui serait bien, en revanche, c'est qu'au lieu de rejeter toute la faute sur ta mère, qui a simplement voulu t'éviter une pression trop grande, tu te décides à relever la tête et à leur montrer, à tous, que tu n'es pas simplement une Weasley – ce qui ne me semble pas le pire des héritages à porter, soit dit en passant – mais que tu _es_ Rose. Avant d'être Weasley.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, empêchant Rose de rétorquer, et une Lily furieuse entra dans la chambre, en jetant à travers la pièce une balle de Quidditch et un balai.

- Scorpius Malefoy est un crétin ! s'énerva-t-elle en se jetant sur son lit.

- Non, tu crois ? railla Rose, toute retenue évaporée maintenant que sa cousine était là. Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit, cette fois ?

Lily leva les yeux au ciel, lança un regard surpris à Gaïa qui se trouvait dans la pièce, sachant très bien que Rose n'était pas une personne qui s'épanchait auprès de n'importe qui, décréta que si Gaïa était là, c'est parce que Rose le voulait bien, et choisit de se comporter comme toujours lorsqu'elle était seule avec sa cousine – naturellement.

- Il est en train de faire la liste des filles qu'il a déjà embrassées, grogna Lily, peu amène. Ce type est un imbécile fini, et j'aimerais bien savoir ce que mon crétin de frère peut lui trouver. Oh, suis-je bête ! s'exclama-t-elle dans un rire joyeux. Ils sont tous les deux crétins !

Elle se mit à rire, seule, avant de se calmer.

- Eh, ne me regarde pas comme ça, dit-elle à Rose. Tu l'as toi-même dit, lorsque mon frère est avec Scorpius, il est stupide.

Rose haussa les épaules. Bien décidée à cesser toute conversation, elle prit un livre sur l'étagère derrière elle, se renfermant petit à petit dans sa bulle. Mais ce n'était pas au goût de Lily.

- En plus, il tient un carnet.

- Pardon ? grommela Rose, à moitié absorbée par son ouvrage.

- Il tient un carnet, répéta Lily. Il a noté le nom de chaque fille qu'il a embrassée, ainsi que le jour, et il a prévu de le montrer à Albus une fois de retour à Poudlard. Pa-thé-ti-que, siffla Lily en s'allongeant sur son lit tout en fermant les yeux.

Avec un temps de retard, Rose hocha la tête, soudainement plus blanche. Gaïa regarda tour à tour les deux cousines, et réalisant qu'elle n'était plus à présent qu'une étrangère qui n'avait rien à faire dans la pièce, elle se leva rapidement, et s'adressa à Lily :

- Est-ce que tu sais où est ton frère, maintenant ?

Lily rouvrit un œil.

- Lequel ? Le stupide ou l'ennuyeux ?

- L'ennuyeux, répondit Gaïa. Je passe le Nouvel An avec lui.

Lily mima un bâillement, tout en désignant le bout du couloir de son doigt.

- Certainement dans son ancienne chambre, en train de se rappeler qu'un temps durant, il fut intéressant. Dis, tu ne voudrais pas le secouer un peu, ce soir ? Genre, lui rappeler qu'il y a des trucs plus amusants à faire que regarder des vieilles lois toutes moisies que personne ne comprend plus ?

- Maman dit que ces lois doivent être triées, dit alors Rose.

- Hermione voudrait que tout soit parfaitement clair et défini dans un monde qu'on peut faire exploser avec une baguette puissante, lui rappela Lily, sceptique.

Rose haussa les épaules, estimant certainement qu'elle avait dit ce qui devait être dit concernant le travail de James et ce qu'en pensait sa mère. Gaïa se leva tranquillement, réalisant que depuis quelques secondes, elle était de trop dans la pièce. Les deux cousines la suivirent du regard, et, à peine avait-elle refermé la porte derrière elle qu'elle entendit les deux voix s'élever, chuchotant furieusement des paroles qu'elle ne réussit pas à surprendre. Ce qui était sûre, c'est que Rose n'était pas aussi seule dans sa bulle que ce qu'elle tentait de faire croire.

Maintenant qu'elle était débarrassée d'une Rose qui souhaitait s'épancher sur son épaule, Gaïa se dirigea rapidement vers la chambre de James. Elle frappa rapidement à la porte, et fut ravie de l'entendre lui répondre immédiatement d'entrer. Elle avait craint qu'il ne soit parti, afin de prendre l'air.

- J'ai un plan à te proposer, pour ce soir, commença immédiatement Gaïa alors qu'il lui lançait un regard surpris.

- Ah oui, vraiment ? s'étonna James. Alors que tu ne connais personne dans Londres ?

- Justement. Toi, tu connais du monde, et moi, je n'ai pas envie d'en connaître.

James fronça les sourcils.

- Je te propose donc que ce soir, toi, tu ailles voir les personnes que tu connais. Par exemple, tu peux passer ton Nouvel An avec ta petite amie, ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là. Moi, de mon côté, je reste seule dans cette fameuse maison, dont j'ai déjà oublié le nom.

- Square Grimmauld, la corrigea machinalement James.

- Si tu le dis, reprit Gaïa en haussant les épaules. Mais j'ai pas besoin d'un chaperon, square ou pas square. Donc toi, tu vas faire la fête de ton côté, et moi, je reste toute seule. Tout le monde est gagnant.

Un léger sourire flotta sur les lèvres de James.

- Sauf que moi, une fois que mon père sera au courant, je suis sûr d'être mort.

- Tu préfères passer ce soir seul avec moi, qui suis tout sauf une compagnie recommandable, ou avec ta petite amie ?

Le sourire de James se fana légèrement, et Gaïa crut un instant durant qu'elle avait gagné la partie. Seulement, James ne semblait pas prêt de céder, pour une raison qui lui était totalement inconnue. Toujours est-il qu'il secoua la tête.

- Chloé s'est déjà faite à l'idée, dit-il simplement. On ne passera pas le Nouvel An ensemble, c'est tout. Elle survivra.

Gaïa fronça les sourcils, étonnée que James ne fasse allusion qu'à Chloé, dans l'histoire, sans paraître lui-même réellement déçu de cette soirée en solitaire. Puis, elle haussa les épaules.

- Comme tu veux, grommela-t-elle finalement. Mais ne te plains pas demain parce que tu n'auras pas pu passer une soirée sympa.

James haussa à nouveau les épaules, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

- Des soirées sympas, il y en aura d'autres. Et arrête de vouloir me tenter à faire la fête. J'ai passé l'âge.

Gaïa lui lança un regard noir, avant de sortir de la pièce en claquant la porte. Elle aurait volontiers préféré passer la soirée seule. Elle avait l'idée de faire quelques recherches pour retrouver son père, mais elle se doutait qu'Harry voulait que son fils jette un œil à ses activités de la soirée, pour l'empêcher, justement, de se plonger dans de telles recherches. Harry Potter semblait penser qu'il était de son devoir de la protéger, et elle n'en avait pas envie. Une semaine qu'elle était là, et une semaine qu'il lui assurait que les recherches pour son père allaient bientôt commencer. Seulement, soit il n'avait rien entamé du tout, soit il lui cachait quelque chose. Et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

**Δ | o**

Ginny n'avait jamais apprécié être mise à l'écart, mais elle savait aussi quand il était nécessaire pour Harry qu'elle le laisse garder ses secrets, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit prêt à lui en parler. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas laissé plus d'une semaine s'écouler entre le moment où il découvrait une information quelconque et celui où il en parlait à Ginny. Elle savait simplement qu'il avait besoin, de temps à autre, de s'éloigner de sa famille, pour prendre le temps d'assimiler l'information, de la comprendre, puis de la partager.

Aussi, lorsqu'elle vit que lui et Gaïa semblaient partager un secret, et que l'une était déterminée à ne pas en parler tandis que l'autre lui adressait un sourire peiné, elle décida de dispenser Harry de l'aider à préparer les plats qu'ils devaient apporter chez Ron et Hermione, et elle le laissa monter s'isoler dans leur chambre. Elle, pour s'occuper, décida de mettre à son service son fils et son meilleur ami, plutôt que de les laisser être oisifs une après-midi entière.

Et puis, elle aimait tellement les voir être de vrais adolescents, de ceux qui n'avaient pas à se soucier d'une guerre quelconque, qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire de leurs bêtises, plutôt que de les réprimander.

**Δ | o**

De son côté, Harry remerciait Merlin que Ginny accepte parfois ses silences. Une fois enfermé dans la chambre conjugale, il sortit le coffre qu'il avait récupéré, et remercia à nouveau Merlin, pour avoir mis Gaïa sur sa route cette fois.

Le petit coffre était à présent posé au milieu du lit, et Harry l'observait, debout, se demandant sans cesse ce que pouvait bien renfermer cette petite boîte, si habilement dérobée à la vue de tous. Si jamais Gaïa n'avait pas remarqué cette portion sèche du mur, il aurait certainement fallu attendre la ruine de la famille Potter pour qu'on puisse découvrir cette cavité.

Décidant de prendre la chimère par la queue, il se posa enfin sur son lit, à côté du coffret. Il l'ouvrit délicatement, ayant peur de le briser, tellement l'objet semblait ancien. Et, ancien, il l'était certainement, vu l'état des papiers qu'il renfermait. Les parchemins étaient jaunis, tous, y compris les premiers de la pile, qui étaient pourtant les plus récents. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur tous, et comprit rapidement ce à quoi il avait affaire.

Ces papiers étaient des mémoires. Les mémoires des personnes qui avaient possédé la Relique Cape. Le premier nom inscrit en haut du parchemin était celui d'Ignotus Peverell, tandis que le dernier homme à avoir inscrit son nom sur un papier n'était nul autre que son propre père, James Potter.

Harry soupira, ôtant ses lunettes, se sentant fatigué alors même que l'après-midi ne touchait pas encore à sa fin. Refoulant l'envie dévorante qui lui ordonnait de lire tout d'abord les parchemins sur lesquels se dessinait l'écriture de son père, il prit le papier d'Ignotus.

_« J'aimerais que tout descendant ait droit à la Cape, mais le fardeau est bien trop lourd à porter. Seul un aîné peut réellement comprendre et supporter le poids lié à l'importance de cette Relique. Je ne sais si mes frères seront assez raisonnables pour ne pas parler autour d'eux de ce dont ils ont hérité… »_

Des phrases semblables s'étalaient sur plusieurs feuilles, jusqu'aux mots fatidiques.

_« Antioche et Cadmus n'ont pas su se montrer raisonnables, et la Mort les a tous deux emportés. J'en suis navré. Je sais que mon fils sera plus raisonnable, et saura cacher à tous ce dont il a hérité. J'espère que mes neveux auront la même sagesse que j'espère pour mon propre fils… Il est temps, à présent, que je laisse les plus jeunes vivre leur vie, et que la Mort et moi nous retrouvions. La vie sur terre n'a plus la même saveur depuis Son départ… »_

Harry supposa que la personne à laquelle faisait allusion Ignotus, sur un ton qu'on devinait être révérencieux, était sa femme, certainement décédée. Il en eut la confirmation en parcourant les mémoires du fils d'Ignotus.

Les mémoires suivantes répétaient inlassablement la même histoire. L'héritage, la Cape, le besoin de la cacher, et la peine ressentie en réalisant que les autres membres de leur famille, Héritiers eux aussi, n'avaient pas su faire preuve de sagesse et taire l'héritage qu'ils possédaient.

Et puis, aux alentours de la période qu'Harry supposa être celle du quinzième siècle, peut-être début du seizième, le ton changea.

_« Je pensais qu'à force d'entendre parler à tout va des Reliques, les autres Héritiers les avaient perdues ou, même, n'avaient plus connaissance de leur existence. Qu'Elles étaient devenues une croyance populaire. Pourtant, ce soir, j'ai réalisé que j'étais suivi. J'ai la désagréable sensation que l'un d'entre Nous – je parle des Héritiers – souhaite renouer le contact. Or, connaissant le lourd passé des Reliques, je doute que ses intentions soient réellement louables… »_

Les lettres suivantes faisaient état de la même réflexion, de la même sensation, et les écritures se faisaient plus pressées, plus anxieuses, plus penchées.

_« Nous ne sommes plus des Peverell, et nous retrouver devrait être plus difficile. Cependant, il semble que l'un d'entre Nous opte pour des méthodes qui lui permettent de Nous retrouver plus facilement. Ceci n'augure rien de bon, et la discrétion est de plus en plus de rigueur. J'ai parfois l'impression que je ne peux plus faire confiance à ma propre femme, qui n'a pourtant pas idée de cet héritage que je porte. Et je crains sans cesse de lui faire porter ce poids… »_

Aux alentours du dix-huitième siècle, le nom qui était rattaché à la Cape changeait à nouveau, sans qu'il ne devienne Potter avant deux générations. C'est lorsqu'il arriva à ce nom qui était le sien qu'Harry réalisa que la terreur habitait de plus en plus ses ancêtres.

_« Je n'avais jamais vu Ella dans un tel état de fureur. Elle m'a fait remarquer que nos vies étaient déjà bien souvent mises en danger, du fait de notre métier, pourtant, je réussissais l'exploit d'être encore plus irresponsable, en lui avouant le besoin de confier à James ce dont il était l'héritier. Mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle comprenne. Elle ne voit que ce danger tapi dans l'ombre, celui dont nous avons conscience depuis des générations, sans parvenir à mettre le nom dessus. James a besoin de savoir. Il doit savoir qu'il est celui qui doit garder la Cape pour toujours, celui qui doit La transmettre à son fils, et lui faire comprendre quelle importance Elle a. Il doit être celui qui cachera la Cape à celui qui souhaite s'en emparer pour faire le mal. Ella n'arrive pas à comprendre à quel point cela est important. »_

La lettre suivante était datée de quelques années plus tard.

_« James, mon fils. Tu sais à présent de quoi tu es l'héritier. Les temps sont de plus en plus durs, pour une cause différente de celle à laquelle je viens de te confronter. Même si cela est difficile, même si tu ne comprends certainement pas tous les enjeux, j'aimerais que tu saches que je ne te mets pas dans la confidence uniquement pour me débarrasser de ce fardeau. Je le fais parce que je sais que tu es digne de la Cape, et que je sais que tu sauras préserver l'héritage qui est le tien, avant de le transmettre à ton fils, ou à ta fille. Je t'aime, mon garçon, et j'espère que tu sauras préserver ton héritage du mieux possible. »_

C'était ensuite au tour de l'écriture brouillonne d'un adolescent d'apparaître sur les parchemins.

_« Foutaises, papa. Si tu m'aimais, tu m'aurais évité cette fichue brûlure. OK, j'ai un tatouage, mais franchement, ça fait mal. Super mal, même. Et je ne peux même pas en parler à Sirius, en plus. C'est nul, quoi. Ceci dit, merci pour la Cape. Ça, pour le coup, c'est génial. Je vais pouvoir faire plein de trucs avec, t'as même pas idée. »_

Harry sourit, amusé par l'idée que son père se faisait de la Cape. C'était la même idée qui lui avait traversé l'esprit lorsqu'il avait reçu ce cadeau.

_« Bon. En vrai, c'est vraiment pas sympa, cette histoire de Cape. Parce que, vois-tu, cher(e) héritier(e) – j'aimerais bien une fille, mais je ne suis pas sûre que Lily soit bien d'accord à l'idée. En tout cas, si t'es une fille, félicitations ! Et si t'es un garçon, t'as plutôt intérêt à me ressembler, sinon, t'as pas de chance. Hum, pardon. Je disais… Oui, voilà, c'est pas sympa tout ça. Parce que tu vois, là, à l'heure actuelle, il y a un type qui se fait appeler Voldemort et qui a décidé de zigouiller ceux qui ont des idées contraires aux siennes – je sais, je dois parler mieux. Promis, je ferai des efforts une fois que tu seras né(e). Une fois encore, si t'es une fille, c'est mieux. Bref. Ouais, donc, on a ce type-là. Pas très bien dans sa tête, si tu veux mon avis. Et, à côté de cela, il y l'AUTRE type. Celui qui n'a pas de nom, qui ne ressemble qu'à un point d'interrogation géant, et qui nous poursuit depuis des générations. Bref, d'ici à ce que tu sois né(e) – t'ai-je dit que je voulais une fille ? – j'espère que l'un ou l'autre de ces psychopathes sera mort. Sur ce, Patmol – c'est ton parrain. Lily n'est pas encore au courant. Ceci dit, Lily n'est pas au courant de grand-chose concernant notre futur en commun, maintenant que j'y pense – vient d'arriver, et il a besoin de la Cape. Qui est un super outil, mon gars. Mince. Ma fille. Pas facile de parler à un être pas encore vivant. »_

Harry sourit en lisant l'insouciance évidente de son père, malgré la guerre qui se profilait peu à peu à l'horizon.

_« Ouais, bon, je sais, j'avais dit que je voulais que tu sois une fille, mais j'ai changé d'avis. Je veux juste un gamin à gâter, en fait. Fille, garçon, c'est la même chose. Du moment que tu comprends ce que c'est que cette Cape, hein… Le truc, c'est que je ne sais pas encore comment je t'expliquerai ce que c'est, que cette Cape. Parce que je peux t'expliquer Voldemort, sa bande de débiles collés à lui, je peux t'expliquer ses idées détestables, je peux t'expliquer pourquoi ta mère, c'est un rayon de soleil, mais je ne suis pas capable de t'expliquer pourquoi un type que je n'ai jamais rencontré te veut du mal. J'aimerais te dire qu'il n'y aucun danger pour toi, mon héritier, ou héritière, seulement, j'ai peur de ce monde dans lequel tu vas plonger. Je veux dire, ce monde me fait peur. Comment vais-je pouvoir te faire comprendre les dangers tout en tentant de les minimiser ? Parce que je ne veux pas que tu vives avec cette trouille qui nous prend aux tripes. Dire que t'existes même pas et que je te parle déjà comme si tu étais là. C'est pas plus mal. Je suis pas sûr de vivre assez vieux pour te voir grandir. Un Cognard, Voldemort… Ou Lily. Cette fille est une vraie sorcière ! Enfin, oui, évidemment. Tu m'as compris. Enfin, j'espère que tu m'as compris. En parlant de Lily… Elle est actuellement seule dans une aile reculée de la bibliothèque. Peut-être qu'elle veut un peu de compagnie ? À bientôt, mon petit ! »_

En voyant la date en haut du parchemin, Harry se demanda si, en ce début de septième année de son père, ce dernier avait réussi à discuter calmement avec Lily, ou s'il avait fallu quelques semaines de plus avant que celle-ci n'accepte réellement un rendez-vous. Toujours est-il que la dernière lettre datait d'après la naissance d'Harry.

_« Mon Harry… T'es là, enfin. Je savais bien que tu allais me ressembler ! Mais si, mais si ! Enfin. Lily n'est toujours au courant de rien. Toi non plus, évidemment. Je vais essayer de t'écrire sur ce parchemin tout ce que je sais. Parce que, malgré le sorcier doué que je suis – et malgré que ta mère soit une super sorcière aussi, n'en doute pas un seul instant – j'ai peur que cette guerre ne nous soit fatale. On ne peut faire confiance à personne. Parfois, j'ai l'impression que je ne peux pas faire confiance à ceux avec qui j'étais à Poudlard. Hormis les Maraudeurs. Mais cela, c'est une autre histoire. Harry, ce que j'écris là, c'est très important. J'ai fait quelques recherches, de mon côté. De petites recherches, certes, mais utiles tout de même. L'un des héritiers fut l'élève de Nicolas Flamel. Et peut-être qu'il s'appelle Bob Lockwood. Si Lily apprend que j'ai dû draguer une ancienne petite amie pour avoir accès à ces départements du Ministère de la Magie, ceux qui permettent de faire des recherches généalogiques, je pense qu'elle me tue. Elle me tuera le jour où elle apprendra pour les Reliques, de toute façon… Écoute, Harry. Ou, plutôt, lis attentivement. Je ne sais pas si l'ancien élève est aussi Bob Lockwood, mais si c'est le cas, tu dois te méfier de lui. Sinon, recherche-le. Il pourra peut-être t'aider. L'union fait la force. Mais, d'abord, occupe-toi de ta sécurité. Je préfère te savoir en vie plutôt que risquant ta vie, entre deux guerres totalement différentes… J'espère rester en vie assez longtemps pour te dire tous ces mots de vive voix, mais si ce n'est pas le cas, sache ceci, Harry. Ta mère et moi, nous t'aimons, tu n'as pas idée à quel point. Et si jamais un jour, tu souhaites faire des recherches, va traîner du côté du Département des Mystères. Tu trouveras certainement ce dont tu as besoin pour retrouver certaines personnes… Je n'en dis pas plus. Je ne doute pas un seul instant que tu sauras trouver ce dont tu as besoin. Bonne chance, Harry. »_

Cette lettre avait été écrite deux mois avant la mort des Potter. Harry renifla, légèrement secoué. Il remarqua l'heure avancée, et soupira. Il allait devoir fêter le Nouvel An, sans que sa morosité ne gâche la fête. Il attendrait le lendemain pour lancer enfin les recherches sérieuses.

Parce que, pour le moment, il s'était confronté à un mur, incapable de trouver des renseignements sur le père de Gaïa, ou sur un élève de Nicolas Flamel. Maintenant, il savait qu'il pourrait trouver des renseignements du côté du Département des Mystères. Il ne restait plus qu'à découvrir derrière quelle porte pouvait bien se cacher ces renseignements.

Mais, avant cela, il prit une plume et un bout de parchemin, et coucha quelques mots sur un parchemin qui ne tarda pas à rejoindre les papiers déjà existants.

* * *

**Note d'auteur**

_Ma semaine de vacances était bien sympathique, mais bien trop courte... Enfin, je suis tout de même contente de tous vous retrouver ! Bienvenue aux nouveaux, félicitations aux anciens d'être restés. Et félicitations à **DelfineNotPadfoot **qui ne pleure presque pas devant mes chapitres à corriger. Elle rit juste nerveusement quand je lui dis le nombre de pages, hem._

_Je vous dis un grand merci général pour vos reviews, et j'apprécie énormément de lire vos réactions, et tout ça. Même si des fois, je me dis que je devrais couper les chapitres pour que vous ayez moins à dire, en fait... Non, je plaisante. Presque. Enfiiiiin, que vous dire. Voilà Gaïa lâchée sur le Chemin de Traverse, et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'elle sait se faire remarquer. Brave petite._

_Plus sérieusement, je voulais savoir si certains d'entre vous sont gênés par certains éléments de l'histoire, qu'ils trouvent incohérents. Dans l'ensemble, je me base sur ce qui est présent dans les livres et sur Pottermore (Ollivander a bel et bien des enfants ; est-ce qu'ils ont repris la boutique, et est-ce que le dernier peut vraiment être aussi jeune, quitte à avoir le même âge que Gaïa ou presque, je ne suis pas sûre). Mais je sais que certains ont plus les images du film en tête. Si jamais cela vous gêne, dites-le moi. J'essaierai de mettre en note un petit rappel, une petite explication des faits._

_Sur ce, au lieu de vous assommer de blabla que vous ne lisez certainement pas, je vais écrire un petit mot aux anonymes de la semaine précédente._

**Guest**_, tout d'abord, bienvenue ! Ensuite, savoir que tu as apprécié A&M, et que tu penses que celle-ci peut te plaire me fait très plaisir :). Donc, merci pour ces quelques mots, et merci pour ta review aussi. Quant à l'absence de reviews, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas une quémandeuse._

**Plumdore**_, effectivement, Lily est spéciale. Ceci dit, je crois que c'est toute la famille qui est comme ça... Harry t'énerve, vraiment ? C'est étrange. Enfin, je peux le concevoir, ceci dit. Non, elle n'est pas agoraphobe, mais elle a tout de même des peurs, comme tu as pu le voir ici :). Et un sacré caractère, ce qui n'arrange définitivement rien ! Enfin. Merci pour ta review :)._

_Sur ce, puisque je n'ai plus rien à vous dire et que j'ai décidé de garder un minimum de cohérence dans ce que je dis, je vais arrêter là cette note d'auteur, et je vous dis simplement à la semaine prochaine, sans faute. **Bonne semaine à tous !****  
**_


	5. IV-Où l'on s'étonne de la compagnie

**Chapitre 4  
****Où l'on s'étonne de la compagnie de l'autre.**

James essaya de se rappeler la dernière fois qu'il avait passé un Nouvel An seul. Rapidement, il se rappela que cela n'avait jamais eu lieu. Il soupira, et s'affala dans le canapé du Square Grimmauld, en sirotant la bièraubeurre qu'il avait rapportée de chez ses parents. À l'heure actuelle, il ne préférait pas imaginer l'état dans lequel devait se trouver leur maison de Godric's Hollow, et il pria sincèrement pour que son frère soit dans un état assez correct le lendemain matin pour nettoyer la maison avant le retour de leurs parents. Ceci dit, il savait que sa petite sœur serait sur place et, surtout, serait plus raisonnable. Ou, du moins, qu'elle ne s'aventurerait pas à toucher à une goutte de Whisky-Pur-Feu, au contraire de ses aînés.

James jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, et soupira exagérément. Il était plus de vingt-deux heures, un soir de Nouvel An, et il entamait sa première Bièraubeurre. Que Merlin vienne le sauver.

Il sortit sa baguette de sa poche et, pour passer le temps, s'amusa à tracer des formes dans l'air. Rose, violet, bleu, jaune, orange… Les couleurs s'égrenaient, rompant la monotonie du moment, et lui faisant oublier jusqu'à Kreattur, leur vieil Elfe qui avait toujours refusé de quitter cette maison, et qui la nettoyait pour eux les lendemains de Nouvel An.

Kreattur n'avait plus toute sa tête, mais, parfois, James et lui avaient eu de profondes discussions. Du moins, c'est ce dont se rappelait James, mais vu l'état d'ébriété dans lequel lui et ses amis terminaient leurs soirées de Nouvel An, il n'était plus tout à fait sûr de la certitude de ses pensées.

Il cessa brusquement tout mouvement, et tendit l'oreille, cherchant à percevoir la preuve que Gaïa était toujours dans la maison. Il avait bien compris que la proposition faite dans l'après-midi pour le tenir éloigné de la maison et d'elle était uniquement une ruse pour se mettre à faire ses propres recherches. Or, son père avait été clair sur ce point. Elle devait toujours être supervisée lorsqu'elle tentait de faire ses propres recherches. Harry avait deviné que Gaïa était une solitaire, et qu'elle ne tenait pas à faire part aux autres de ses travaux. La proposition qu'elle avait faite à James dans l'après-midi le prouvait.

Il ne fut rassuré que lorsqu'il entendit deux bruits distincts. Le grommellement de Kreattur d'une part, et le doux bruissement de pas qui se déplaçaient sur la moquette épaisse des Black d'autre part.

Il se remit à dessiner des traits dans l'obscurité, se demandant vaguement ce que pouvait faire Chloé à une telle heure. Non pas que la perspective de passer la soirée avec elle le dérangeât réellement. Il savait juste qu'il n'arrivait pas à être lui-même avec les amis de Chloé. Il les trouvait insipides.

La lumière s'alluma brutalement, et ses yeux le brûlèrent, protestant à leur manière du traitement qu'on leur infligeait.

- Joli, commenta Gaïa en désignant le trait de couleur verte qui s'estompait peu à peu.

- Merci, dit James.

Elle se jeta sur un canapé, ses jambes passant par-dessus l'accoudoir.

- Tu faisais quoi ?

- Des traits de lumière, répondit laconiquement James. Et toi ?

- Je cherchais à fuir votre serpillière.

James haussa un sourcil surpris.

- C'est pas une serpillière, le truc tout moche qui se promène dans la maison en grommelant des insanités ?

James éclata de rire.

- Non, c'est Kreattur.

- Ouais. Si tu le dis. Une serpillière améliorée, quoi…

Il haussa les épaules avant de se redresser souplement, faisant basculer ses jambes vers le sol. Il observa Gaïa, qui avait une Bièraubeurre à la main. Il loucha sur la bouteille. Suivant le regard du garçon, elle se sentit obligée de s'expliquer.

- Je me suis permise de me servir, hein. C'est pas parce qu'on est seuls qu'on ne peut pas profiter un peu de ce Nouvel An.

James ne pouvait pas savoir, ceci dit, que Gaïa avait compris le concept du Nouvel An comme lui l'entendait uniquement en écoutant Albus en parler dans le courant de la semaine.

- Entièrement d'accord, marmonna James en buvant une gorgée.

Aussitôt imité par Gaïa.

- Pourquoi t'es resté là ? lui demanda-t-elle de but en blanc.

- Parce que mon père me l'a demandé.

Elle sourit, sarcastique.

- Par pitié, pas de ça ici. J'entends ta sœur qui parle de toi depuis une semaine, et qui multiplie les allusions visant à me faire comprendre qu'avant, tu étais un fêtard invétéré.

James se crispa légèrement.

- Et là, tu as la possibilité de faire la fête, avec ta petite amie en plus, et tu restes ici, à tenir compagnie à une fille qui n'est même pas de ta famille et qui a chamboulé ta vie d'une telle manière que tu serais en droit de la haïr. Alors, pourquoi ?

James haussa les épaules, vague, mais Gaïa n'avait aucune intention de le laisser s'en sortir comme ça. Il soupira.

- Parce que… parce que je n'aime pas trop les amis de Chloé, avoua-t-il du bout des lèvres.

Gaïa émit une moue étonnée.

- Et tu ne pouvais pas le lui dire, à Chloé, que tu préférais passer le Nouvel An seul avec elle plutôt qu'avec ses amis que tu n'aimes pas ?

- Je n'ai pas jugé nécessaire de dire à Chloé que je n'apprécie pas ses amis, expliqua lentement James.

- Et pourquoi cela ? s'enquit Gaïa.

- Tu arrêtes de poser des questions, parfois ? rétorqua vertement James.

Gaïa se tut, légèrement vexée. Elle fit glisser son regard vers son tatouage, et soupira légèrement. James fit de même pour le sien, avant que son visage ne s'éclaire légèrement.

- Je te propose un jeu.

Aussitôt, il sentit qu'il avait l'attention de Gaïa, au même titre qu'il sentait son excitation monter en flèche. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas laissé guider par l'impulsion qui le caractérisait et que Lily regrettait tant. Parfois, il aurait apprécié redevenir ce garçon qu'il était auparavant, insouciant.

Il vit rapidement que Gaïa restait sceptique à sa proposition.

- Comme si on avait treize ans ? railla-t-elle.

- Eh, c'est bon, on en a bien plus que treize… Quoi que, non, se reprit-il, décontenancé. C'est vrai que tu en as seulement seize, toi…

Elle lui lança un regard peu amène, lui interdisant de toute évidence de faire le moindre commentaire concernant un âge qu'il pouvait trouver jeune. Il sourit, plutôt étonné de s'être si facilement laissé prendre au piège par l'apparence de la jeune fille. Gaïa restait à l'écart des jeunes de son âge et, de ce fait, il l'avait mise dans le même panier que lui. Légèrement plus âgée, qui avait oublié les histoires de collège pour se concentrer sur la vie active. En réalité, elle ne s'intéressait pas aux histoires de ses frères, sœurs, cousins et cousines parce qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre notion de ce qui les intéressait.

- Je te propose une soirée en toute franchise, commença James en buvant une grande gorgée de sa Bièraubeurre.

Il frissonna légèrement, la fraîcheur de la boisson lui rappelant que son simple polo n'était pas adapté à cette maison trop peu chauffée, au contraire de celle de Godric's Hollow, dont les flammes de la cheminée permettaient une température douce et avenante durant les longues journées d'hiver.

Comme si elle l'avait entendu, Gaïa pointa sa baguette en direction de l'âtre sombre, et une douce lueur s'en dégagea aussitôt, accompagnée d'une chaleur réconfortante. Puis, elle fit signe à James de continuer, un regain d'intérêt dans les yeux.

Elle connaissait l'honnêteté depuis toujours. Après tout, elle n'avait eu personne à qui mentir, à part son père, qui la connaissait trop bien pour lui permettre cette bassesse.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on gagne, à la fin de ce jeu ?

- L'avantage de…

James se gratta le haut du crâne de sa main vide, faisant preuve d'une gaucherie qui ne lui donnait pas les vingt ans qu'il arborait pourtant.

- On gagne rien, simplement d'avoir passé un peu de temps, plutôt que de s'ennuyer fermement sur ce canapé à compter les moutons de poussière de cette maison. Parce que, je ne te le fais pas dire, des moutons, il y en a énormément. Mais c'est ennuyant de les compter…

Gaïa soupira, et joua un instant avec un fil qui dépassait de la couture du canapé. Puis, finalement, elle hocha lentement la tête, un air d'ennui à nouveau peint sur ses traits.

- Si tu veux, marmonna-t-elle simplement. Mais tu commences, exigea-t-elle en se renfonçant dans son canapé.

Ses neurones, malgré l'air ennuyé qu'elle arborait, tournaient à plein régime. Elle se demandait d'ici combien de temps James en aurait marre de ce petit jeu qui aurait pu s'annoncer intéressant si elle avait eu la certitude qu'il soit franc. Mais c'était typiquement un jeu qui n'amenait pas la franchise lorsqu'on ne se connaissait que peu. Les questions allaient certainement être inintéressantes. Avec le peu d'expérience qu'elle possédait en la matière, elle ne voyait pas comment on pouvait rendre intéressant une série de questions, surtout qu'elles étaient destinées à passer le temps. Au final, elle n'espérait qu'une seule chose. Que James se lasse rapidement, et qu'il la laisse seule, pour qu'elle réfléchisse à la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

Sauf que la première question que lui posa James réveilla son attention, finalement.

- Si tu n'avais pas toute cette histoire d'héritage te pesant sur l'esprit, qu'est-ce que tu aimerais que ta vie soit ?

C'était une question intense, sur laquelle elle ne s'était finalement jamais penchée, étant donné qu'elle ne s'était jamais présentée. Elle hésita un instant avant de répondre.

- Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-elle.

James fronça les sourcils, pas du tout convaincu.

- Franchise, on a dit. Franchement, ce jeu est pourri, on est d'accord, alors autant faire en sorte de se ridiculiser en expliquant la vie idéale à laquelle on aspire, grommela-t-il.

Gaïa soupira.

- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être qu'une vie toute simple, où j'aurais des amis avec qui passer mes après-midi, plutôt que seulement mon père, ça aurait pu être sympa. Sauf que je n'aurai jamais la confirmation de tout ceci, puisque je n'aurai jamais le droit de vivre une telle vie. Chaque fois que j'ai rencontré quelqu'un, je n'ai pas passé plus de trois mois avec cette personne. Tu ne deviens pas amie en aussi peu de temps, avec autant de secrets que j'ai.

James entendit l'amertume qui coulait en même temps que les mots qui sortaient de la bouche de Gaïa, mais il décida de ne pas s'aventurer plus longtemps sur ce terrain. Il hocha simplement la tête.

- Pourquoi tu n'aimes pas les amis de Chloé ? s'enquit brutalement Gaïa.

- Nous n'avons pas tout à fait les mêmes centres d'intérêt, dit lentement James.

Gaïa haussa un sourcil, sarcastique, comme devinant aisément qu'il ne faisait preuve d'aucune franchise.

- OK, en réalité, ils sont… En fait, c'est méchant de ma part de dire cela, grommela James, puisque je ne les ai presque jamais vus. Mais il s'avère que les deux fois où je les ai vus ont été les deux plus longs moments de toute ma brève existence. La première fois, c'était lors d'un repas organisé par Chloé. On a passé trois heures à table, et il ne s'est rien passé d'intéressant. Le seul truc qui a un peu allégé l'atmosphère, c'est lorsque Chloé a réalisé qu'elle avait oublié le gâteau, et que tout le monde lui a fait la réflexion qu'elle était trop tête en l'air. Voilà…

Il se tut, buvant une autre gorgée de Bièraubeurre.

- Et la seconde fois ? voulut savoir Gaïa.

- C'était à une soirée. Enfin, je croyais que c'était une soirée, nuança James. J'étais prêt à boire et tout ça, et voilà que lorsque je suis arrivé, j'ai appris que ce qu'ils appelaient soirée, c'était une sorte de repas autour d'un plateau de jeu. Ce n'était même pas une bataille explosive, ou je ne sais quoi d'un tant soit peu intéressant. Non, non, c'était des questions de culture générale…

Cette fois, Gaïa ne se retint pas. L'air déconfit de James, ajouté à l'ennui qui rythmait ses paroles et à l'image qu'elle se faisait de la scène la fit rire plus que n'importe qui ne l'aurait fait en connaissant James depuis aussi peu de temps et en sachant à quelle famille il appartenait. Mais, étant donné qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'entendre parler des Potter à tout va depuis sa naissance, pas plus qu'elle ne connaissait réellement les règles de bienséance, ayant au maximum évité les contacts avec les autres personnes tout au long de sa vie, elle s'autorisa un rire tel qu'il aurait pu vexer quiconque avait apprécié ces deux rencontres.

James les ayant détestées, il ne tarda pas à joindre son rire à celui de Gaïa. Il reprit cependant rapidement son sérieux.

- Cela doit rester à jamais entre nous, est-ce que c'est bien clair ?

Elle hocha la tête.

- À toi, lui apprit-elle.

- Est-ce que tu aurais fait des recherches sans en avertir mon père, ce soir, si j'avais accepté de déserter ?

Une moue déçue se dessina sur les traits de Gaïa, tandis que ses yeux semblaient contenir toute la déception du monde.

- Quoi ? s'écria James.

- C'est terriblement nul, comme question, dit-elle vertement. Je m'attendais à un peu mieux de ta part, vu la franchise à laquelle tu sembles tant tenir. Est-ce que je dois vraiment me rabaisser au point de te répondre ? termina-t-elle durement.

Comme un gamin pris en faute, James secoua la tête, dépité. Gaïa avait quatre ans de moins que lui et, pourtant, il avait l'impression qu'elle le réprimandait comme le faisait sa mère lorsqu'il avait commis une terrible erreur.

Elle soupira, vaguement ennuyée tout à coup. Ennuyée par ce jeu, ennuyée de réaliser que James, finalement, ne valait pas mieux que les autres. Cependant, comme il avait à présent la confirmation qu'elle n'attendait que le moment propice pour se lancer dans des recherches qui n'étaient pas autorisées, elle soupira, et décida de relancer le jeu. Si on pouvait appeler ça un jeu. Après tout, comme l'avait fait remarquer James, il n'y avait pas grand-chose qui explosait, dans la pièce.

- La raison pour laquelle tu t'es fait le plus disputer par tes parents ? demanda Gaïa, s'attendant à une erreur stupide d'adolescent.

À sa grande surprise, James parut tout à coup fier et honteux de ce qu'il allait dire. Fier de ce qu'il avait pu faire, honteux parce qu'il en était fier.

- Bon, alors, j'avais quatorze ans, commença-t-il, et Gaïa put apercevoir à nouveau une lueur d'orgueil dans les yeux du jeune homme. C'était le premier avril, et mon anniversaire avait lieu dans deux semaines.

- Je ne vois pas le lien, marmonna Gaïa.

- Il fallait que je fasse une blague assez énorme pour que tout le monde s'en souvienne, mais que je ne laisse aucune trace pour ne pas être puni pour mon anniversaire, expliqua James.

Gaïa fronça à nouveau les sourcils.

- Mais pourquoi ne pas attendre après le premier avril ? insista-t-elle, confuse.

- Mais, parce que… Merlin, tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce qu'est le premier avril ?

Elle secoua la tête, négative.

- Le jour des blagues ! s'écria James, abasourdi à l'idée qu'un sorcier puisse ne pas avoir connaissance de cette tradition sur cette planète. Plus ta blague est géniale, plus on s'en souvient ! Évidemment, la concurrence était rude, entre mon grand-père paternel et oncle George et son frère jumeau Fred.

Elle devina que le dernier n'était plus de ce monde en décelant une pointe de tristesse dans la voix de James lorsqu'il fit allusion au frère de George. Décidant qu'il n'était pas le temps des questions, elle le laissa continuer.

- Enfin. Là, l'idée du siècle me vient. Je décide de faire une blague parfaite. Elle l'était, d'ailleurs, la blague. Entre les changements de couleur des chapeaux des professeurs, des salles de cours qui demandaient à présent des mots de passe pour qu'on entre, de fausses chimères qui se promenaient dans le château et qui ressemblaient à des vraies… Non, je te jure, tout y était, et tout le monde a eu droit à son lot d'humiliation ce jour-ci. C'était parfait. Moi, j'étais coincé à l'infirmerie pour un soi-disant problème de sortilège reçu lors d'un cours de Sortilèges, justement. Sauf que… en réalité, je me suis éclipsé dès que l'infirmière a cru que je dormais, pour aller perpétrer les blagues qui avaient besoin d'aide pour être lancées. Le truc, c'est qu'une des personnes qui a reçu son lot de mauvaises surprises par ma faute, ce jour-là, a atterri à l'infirmerie, en affirmant à qui voulait l'entendre que j'étais le coupable. L'infirmière a fini par ouvrir mon lit à baldaquin, pour lui prouver que j'étais là, en train de dormir, et que ses cris n'allaient pas tarder à me déranger. Sauf qu'évidemment, le lit était vide. Je n'avais même pas pensé à le remplir d'oreillers, ou de trucs du genre, pour faire illusion. Alors, forcément, il y a eu une grande chasse à l'homme dans le château. Mais j'avais réussi à faire s'évader les Scroutts à Pétard avant ça, alors ça va, tout n'était pas perdu. Bon, sauf que quand ils ont réussi à m'attraper, ils n'étaient pas bien contents, les professeurs. Et mon père qui appartient au conseil d'administration de Poudlard n'était pas ravi non plus, avoua-t-il. Je l'ai entendu me hurler dessus durant vingt minutes.

Gaïa haussa les épaules, pas franchement impressionnée.

- Après, ma mère a pris le relais, et il faut savoir que ma mère a beaucoup plus de souffle que mon père, grimaça James. Mes oreilles en sifflent encore. Mais ça valait le coup, affirma-t-il.

Elle leva sa bouteille, entièrement d'accord avec lui. Une bonne dose de rire n'avait jamais fait de mal à personne.

- Et toi, alors ? Quelle est la raison qui a rendu ton père plus en colère que jamais après toi ?

Elle haussa un sourcil, sarcastique.

- Tu n'es pas bien imaginatif, dis-donc…, lui reprocha-t-elle.

- C'est simplement pour commencer, lui affirma James.

Elle ne se départit pas de son sourire moqueur pour autant, mais accepta l'explication pour l'instant, avant de se lancer dans ses explications.

- Je crois que j'avais neuf ans, et je venais d'appeler mon père « papa », dit-elle.

Ce fut au tour de James d'hausser un sourcil peu convaincu.

- Tu plaisantes ? s'esclaffa-t-il.

- Pas du tout, lui répondit Gaïa, sérieuse comme jamais. Mon père m'a toujours interdit de l'appeler « papa », ou « père ». Je n'avais le droit de l'appeler que par son prénom. Ce jour-là, je venais de rencontrer un garçon de mon âge, et il m'a demandé qui était l'homme qui m'accompagnait. Je lui ai dit que c'était mon père, et c'est là qu'il – mon père, je veux dire – m'a tiré en arrière, m'a asséné la pire gifle de ma vie et m'a engueulé une bonne heure, en me rappelant que je n'avais aucun droit de l'appeler de cette manière devant autant de personnes. Voilà.

Gaïa avait raconté son histoire d'un ton monocorde, ne lui accordant en réalité aucune importance, pourtant, James la regardait comme désolé pour elle.

- C'est bon, hein. J'avais désobéi à une règle, alors c'est normal qu'il me le reproche.

James se secoua, les sourcils froncés.

- Tu réalises ce que tu dis ? Ton propre père refuse que tu le nommes ainsi ! Enfin, Gaïa, ce n'est pas… normal.

- Pour lui, ça l'est.

- Mais…

- Fin de la discussion, grogna Gaïa.

Son ton était peu amène, et elle n'avait définitivement aucune envie de discuter de cela avec James. Cependant, c'était sans compter sur le garçon qui avait encore beaucoup à dire concernant cette méthode controversée de reprocher à une enfant l'enfreinte d'une règle, surtout stupide comme celle-ci.

- Non, ce n'est pas la fin de la discussion. Enfin, Gaïa, tu dis cela comme si c'était normal ! Ton père n'a pas à te traiter comme ça, et tu aurais dû…

Il s'arrêta net, ne sachant comment terminer cette phrase, et alors que Gaïa lui lançait un regard noir.

- J'aurais dû faire quoi ? Me plaindre à quelqu'un ? Et à qui ? Je n'ai jamais eu personne d'autre que mon père. Tu voulais que je me plaigne au premier venu, sans savoir s'il n'était pas le type qui nous recherchait depuis des années ? Brillante idée ! railla-t-elle. Écoute… Ces règles sont celles imposées par mon père, voilà tout, et je me dois de les suivre. Je ne l'ai pas fait, j'ai été punie. Fin de la discussion, répéta-t-elle.

Cette fois, James ne songea pas à protester. Il était tout simplement trop abasourdi pour dire quoi que ce soit de plus, et il décida de respecter la décision de Gaïa de ne pas en dire plus cette fois-ci. Intérieurement, cependant, il n'était pas calme. Peu à peu, une vision de ce qu'avait dû être la vie de Gaïa se dessinait dans son esprit, et il se doutait que celle-ci ne ressemblait en rien aux vies des aventuriers qui se battaient pour la justice dans les livres qu'il avait lus enfant. Il était prêt à parier que Gaïa n'avait pas souvent rencontré des alliés inattendus sur sa route, pas plus qu'elle n'avait dû être capable de se battre contre dix ennemis à la fois, n'ayant pas même l'idée de ce à quoi pouvait ressembler son ennemi principal.

- C'est quoi, le problème entre Scorpius Malefoy et ta cousine Rose ?

James se pencha en avant, légèrement surpris de la question que lui posait Gaïa. Cette question n'avait aucun rapport avec lui directement et, surtout, il ne se doutait pas que Gaïa puisse déjà avoir une idée des relations tendues et peu cordiales qu'entretenaient le meilleur ami de son frère avec sa propre cousine.

- C'est compliqué, avoua James.

- Je crois que je suis capable de l'entendre, railla Gaïa.

Il sourit, malicieux.

- Je n'en doute pas un seul instant. Tu me sembles plutôt futée, au final. Mise à part ton ignorance de presque tout ce qui concerne la société sorcière moderne.

Elle ravala son amertume tant bien que mal devant la vérité écrasante que lui assénait James, et déglutit, attendant presque patiemment qu'il lui raconte l'histoire.

- Il faut savoir que ça a commencé quand ils étaient tous les deux en première année. J'étais déjà en cinquième année, pour ma part, et je t'avoue que ce qui se passait dans la vie de ma cousine, ce n'était pas ma préoccupation première. Bref, il s'avère que le premier jour de cours, Scorpius s'étonne tout haut qu'une Weasley dont on a toujours vanté l'intelligence atterrisse à Gryffondor. En fait, je crois qu'il voulait tout simplement dire, après ce que lui avait raconté Albus la veille au soir, que Rose devait être au même titre que lui et Albus à Serdaigle. Et c'est vrai, Rose est intelligente. Mais elle est de toute évidence plus courageuse qu'intelligente… Toujours est-il qu'il s'amuse et qu'il lance, sur le ton de la plaisanterie, une blague qu'Albus et Rose se sont toujours faite, à savoir que ce serait bien qu'ils aient été adoptés, pour ne pas avoir à subir encore la pression de leur nom de famille.

James soupira.

- Mais Poudlard est une école où seuls les ragots vont plus rapidement que le plus rapide des hippogriffes et, malheureusement, toute la Grande Salle l'a entendu. La plaisanterie n'a pas été interprétée de la bonne manière. Évidemment, Rose était dévastée, et se sentait même trahie par Albus, qui avait osé raconter ça à un garçon rencontré la veille au soir. Je sais qu'ensuite, Scorpius et Albus ne se sont plus parlés jusqu'à être en retenue ensemble. Mais le mal était fait, et Rose était trop chamboulée pour réfléchir correctement. Elle a raté un sortilège qu'elle avait pourtant réussi des dizaines de fois, cachée sous sa couverture !

James sourit, un peu rêveur, comme se rappelant de l'enfant enjouée qu'était sa cousine, comme on penserait à une personne disparue, et, dans un sens, c'était exactement cela. La Rose enjouée, qui courait dans tous les sens et s'accrochait à son cou, quitte à l'étrangler, avait disparu depuis déjà des années, pour laisser place à une enfant puis à une adolescente tourmentée, qui ne savait plus si le pied sur lequel elle devait danser était celui de la colère ou celui de la timidité.

- Rose est devenue renfermée, elle pensait que c'était la faute d'Hermione si elle était rejetée des autres, parce qu'Hermione lui avait toujours dit d'être ce qu'elle voulait être, même si cela ne plaisait pas aux autres. Du moment que Rose se sentait bien, tout allait bien. Sauf que Rose ne se sentait pas bien, et qu'elle ne s'est sentie bien qu'avec l'arrivée de Lily à Poudlard… qui a coïncidé avec la troisième année de Rose, Albus et Scorpius à Poudlard. Un soir, Rose a confié à Lily qu'un garçon lui avait proposé d'aller découvrir Pré-au-Lard rien que tous les deux, pour leur première sortie. Scorpius a eu vent de l'histoire, et a fait la réflexion à Rose que le garçon en question ne s'intéressait certainement qu'à son nom de famille, et qu'elle ferait mieux de se méfier des personnes qui daignaient lui adresser la parole. S'il s'est avéré plus tard que Scorpius avait raison concernant le garçon, Rose n'a pas du tout apprécié être humiliée par un Scorpius qui semblait mieux savoir qu'elle ce que les autres attendaient d'elle. Elle a recommandé à Scorpius de se mêler de ses affaires, et lui s'est énervé, en disant qu'il voulait simplement aider la cousine de son meilleur ami. Le ton est monté et, tout ce qu'il faut savoir, c'est que depuis, Scorpius ne rate pas une occasion de rappeler à Rose qu'il sait mieux qu'elle ce qu'attendent les personnes qui lui adressent la parole. Je crois que, dans un sens, il essaie de l'aider, parce qu'il sait comment elle peut être lorsqu'elle est de bonne humeur, joyeuse, et ce genre de trucs. Mais il ne réalise pas qu'il ne fait que pousser Rose à se renfermer, petit à petit… Maintenant, lorsqu'ils se voient, ils se sentent obligés de se bouffer le nez. Insupportable, mais, en même temps, il n'y a qu'avec Scorpius qu'elle montre un peu les dents, alors je me dis qu'il n'y a pas de raison de les empêcher de s'embêter.

Gaïa secoua la tête, imperturbable, ne ressentant aucune pitié particulière mais devinant qu'elle devait tout de même dire à James ce qu'elle avait vu plus tôt dans la journée.

- Scorpius fait pleurer ta cousine, à force de l'embêter.

La mâchoire de James se crispa légèrement.

- Rappelle-moi de lui refaire le portrait, alors. Parce que Rose n'osera jamais. Autant Lily n'hésite pas à dire ses quatre vérités à Scorpius, autant Rose n'ose pas. Je vais le tuer.

- T'aimes jouer le protecteur de la famille, je me trompe ? dit Gaïa sur un ton moqueur.

James haussa les épaules.

- C'est à ton tour de répondre, dit-il simplement. Quelle est ta plus grande peur ?

La réponse fusa aussitôt.

- Le vide.

- Quel vide ? s'étonna James.

- Tous. Le vide sous mes pieds, le vide en moi… Je crains d'être au sommet d'une falaise, et je crains ne plus rien ressentir, un jour, à force de faire taire mes émotions pour ne pas me laisser déborder. Mon père m'interdit toujours de me laisser guider par mes émotions, de peur qu'elles m'empêchent de réfléchir correctement. Il a certainement raison, il vaut bien que je ne me disperse pas. Mais, à force, je me dis que je ne pourrai plus rien ressentir… Il y a un an de cela, on se trouvait en Argentine, avec mon père, et je discutais avec une fille avec qui j'ai vaguement sympathisé. Elle m'expliquait qu'elle aimait ses parents tellement forts que, s'il leur arrivait quelque chose, elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir surmonter la douleur. J'ai essayé d'imaginer ce que cela ferait, pour moi, si mon père disparaissait, et ce que j'ai réalisé m'a fait peur. J'en ai eu la confirmation la semaine dernière, marmonna-t-elle. Si jamais mon père disparaissait, je serais désolée pour lui, légèrement triste, puis, ensuite, je me dirais que c'est la vie, et qu'il faut bien qu'il meure pour qu'une autre personne naisse. Tu vois ? C'est de ce vide-là dont j'ai peur. Celui qui te fait passer pour une personne insensible. Je sais que je suis insensible. Je n'ai pas eu le sentiment que je devais protéger ta cousine, cette après-midi, lorsqu'elle s'est mise à pleurer. Mais, au fond de moi, je me disais que ce n'était pas normal que certaines personnes soient malheureuses. J'ai peur qu'un jour, je trouve cela normal que certaines personnes soient malheureuses, pour que d'autres soient heureuses. Tu vois, j'ai peur de ne plus éprouver aucun sentiment…

Étonnée d'avoir eu aussi peu de mal à mettre des mots sur cette frayeur qu'elle ne s'était encore jamais avouée, elle se sentit rougir comme une adolescente l'aurait fait si le garçon qui lui plaisait lui avait dit qu'il la trouvait jolie. Puis, la colère de se laisser dépasser par une émotion aussi stupide la prit, et son nez se plissa, faisant comprendre à James qu'il avait plutôt intérêt à ne faire aucun commentaire là-dessus. Il se contenta donc d'un sourire, avant de rapatrier les bouteilles de Bièraubeurre qui se trouvaient dans la cuisine jusqu'au salon.

- Faudra demander à Kreattur d'aller nous en chercher, dit-il simplement en regardant la faible quantité de provisions dans la caisse. Bon, alors, à quoi veux-tu que je te réponde en toute franchise ?

Gaïa réfléchit un instant. Il y avait bien une question qu'elle souhaitait poser directement à James, Lily ayant multiplié les réflexions au cours de la semaine, mais elle voulait d'autres réponses avant cela.

- En quoi est-ce que tu ne crois pas ?

Il fronça les sourcils.

- Pardon ?

Elle claqua de la langue, agacée.

- Ma question est pourtant simple ! Il y a bien un truc auquel tu ne crois pas, n'est-ce pas ? Alors que tout le monde y croit, toi, tu ne veux pas te laisser guider par la facilité, et tu refuses d'y croire. Alors, c'est quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui fait que tu te soulèves contre le sentiment général ?

James porta la bouteille qu'il avait en main à ses lèvres, souriant légèrement.

- Si Chloé entend cela, je pense que je suis bon pour une jolie dispute, plaisanta-t-il. Elle y croit tellement à toutes ces histoires concernant l'amour, le vrai, l'unique, celui qui va naître d'un coup, qui…

- Arrête, je vais finir par être impatiente, railla Gaïa tandis que James se lançait dans un monologue.

- Le coup de foudre. Je n'y crois pas. J'ai entendu toute ma famille, ou presque, m'expliquer qu'il y a plusieurs sortes de coups de foudre, que, parfois, ce n'est pas vraiment un seul coup, et tout ça. Mais moi, j'ai réfléchi à tout ça. Statistiquement, que ce soit un seul coup ou plusieurs, si tu prends la foudre, t'as quand même peu de chance d'être assez lucide après cela pour être vraiment amoureux. C'est vrai ! s'exclama-t-il alors que Gaïa éclatait de rire. La foudre, c'est pas le genre de trucs qu'il fait bon de recevoir, tu vois ? Arrête de rire !

La jeune fille se calma peu à peu, en hochant la tête pour tenter de faire comprendre à James qu'elle avait tout à fait compris ce qu'il venait de dire. Seulement, il était trop vexé pour interpréter ainsi son rire.

- Je te jure que je te comprends, finit-elle par réussir à souffler. Seulement, je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais être aussi terre à terre. « Être assez lucide après ça pour réaliser que t'es amoureux »… Elle est pas mal, celle-ci, ricana-t-elle.

Elle tendit sa bouteille dans un geste de réconciliation, et leurs goulots s'entrechoquèrent, comme pour sceller la promesse que la vision de James concernant les coups de foudre restera entre eux.

- Franchement, je ne sais pas qui est l'idiot qui a inventé cette théorie.

- Un type qui a reçu la foudre et qui s'est réveillé amoureux de son infirmière, hasarda Gaïa.

Ils échangèrent un sourire complice avant d'éclater de rire en chœur.

- Kreattur ! s'exclama alors James.

Aussitôt, à la grande surprise de Gaïa, ce qu'elle avait considéré comme une serpillière jaillit de nulle part et se tint au milieu du salon. Elle crut d'abord qu'elle ferait mieux de ne pas observer la créature trop intensivement, comme le lui avait conseillé Harry pour les Gobelins, mais elle réalisa rapidement que Kreattur était une créature d'un tout autre genre.

Déjà, Kreattur était vieux. Très vieux. Son dos était courbé, autant de vieillesse que de soumission, supposa Gaïa. Des touffes de poils blanches sortaient de ses oreilles, et même de ses narines. Le torchon qu'il portait autour de son frêle corps était certes propre, mais Gaïa se demandait s'il le changeait régulièrement. Ses yeux globuleux étaient humides, comme remplis de larmes, ou de tout autre liquide visqueux. Son nez, écrasé sur son visage, aurait certainement apprécié la visite d'un mouchoir. Cependant, malgré l'aspect peu ragoûtant de la créature, Gaïa ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être fascinée par la fierté qui se dégageait de Kreattur.

- Est-ce que tu peux aller nous chercher quelques bouteilles de Dracofeu, s'il te plaît ?

L'Elfe se pencha bien bas.

- Tout de suite, maître.

- Merci, Kreattur.

Toujours incliné contre la moquette, l'Elfe de Maison claqua des doigts, bien plus bruyamment que le geste ne le supposait, et disparut dans un tapage incomparable.

- Cet Elfe devient trop vieux, soupira James. Mais impossible de le faire quitter cette maison…

- C'est quoi, du Dracofeu ? s'enquit Gaïa.

- Un truc un peu plus fort que la Bièraubeurre, et qui est génial ! s'extasia James.

Il s'enfonça un peu plus dans son fauteuil, avant de glisser négligemment une main derrière sa nuque, pour s'y appuyer.

- Mon frère t'apprécie, dit-il alors abruptement.

- C'est une question, ça ? s'amusa Gaïa.

- Non, pas du tout, avoua James avec un léger sourire. Il me l'a simplement… fait comprendre.

Gaïa fronça les sourcils.

- Et alors ?

- J'sais pas, dit James en haussant les sourcils. Je trouve ça bien.

- Que ton frère apprécie une fille qu'il connaît depuis une semaine et qui est poursuivie par un psychopathe sans visage ? railla-t-elle.

- Qu'Albus se sente enfin assez en confiance pour se dire qu'il existe des filles qui n'en ont pas qu'après son nom.

- Je te rappelle que je ne connaissais pas votre famille avant la semaine dernière, protesta Gaïa.

- Tu m'as compris, soupira James. C'est un tout. I peu près un an, il est venu me trouver pour me dire qu'il ne comprenait pas que les sorciers qu'on connaissait puissent d'abord être intéressés par notre nom avant même de nous connaître. Et il me disait que c'était pire pour les filles. Ça le taraudait, cette histoire. Il allait avoir quinze ans, et il avait l'impression qu'aucune fille ne s'intéresserait jamais à autre chose qu'à son nom. Du coup, pour lui prouver le contraire, je lui ai présenté Chloé, que je commençais tout juste à fréquenter. Mais évidemment, ce n'était pas comme à Poudlard… Je crois qu'il ne réalise pas qu'il attire facilement les filles, et pas uniquement pour son nom de famille. Maintenant que tu es là, je crois qu'il réalise un peu plus qu'il n'y a pas que des personnes qui regardent son nom de famille… C'est pas plus mal. Ceci dit, m'est avis que cela lui passera rapidement. Son intérêt pour toi, je veux dire. Il réalise juste que, parfois, on peut ne pas s'intéresser à lui. Ça l'intrigue. En réalité, ça nous a tous intrigués, un jour ou l'autre, qu'on nous regarde pour autre chose que pour le Potter bariolé et clignotant qui suit notre prénom, s'amusa James.

Il termina sa gorgée de Bièraubeurre à l'instant même où le craquement sonore caractérisant l'arrivée de Kreattur résonna dans la pièce. L'Elfe de Maison avait rapporté une caisse de bouteilles de Dracofeu, comme le lui avait demandé James, en plus de divers paquets de nourriture à grignoter, et d'une bouteille orange.

- Pour vous, monsieur Potter, et pour miss. Vous pourriez avoir faim, vu que vous n'avez toujours pas mangé. Et Kreattur retourne maintenant dans les étages…

Sans demander son reste, l'Elfe disparut.

- En fait, c'est _quoi_ exactement ? demanda Gaïa.

- Un Elfe de Maison. Asservi à une famille, doit la servir, se punit s'il désobéit… Tout ça, quoi.

- Barbare, commenta Gaïa.

James haussa les épaules.

- Et encore, si tu avais connu leurs conditions il y a de cela quelques années, tu trouverais que leurs conditions actuelles représentent le luxe.

Gaïa plissa le nez, sceptique.

- Tu n'es pas d'accord, devina aisément James.

- Pourquoi est-ce que, parce qu'à une époque, leur situation était pire que celle qu'ils vivent actuellement, je devrais pour autant estimer qu'ils ont de la chance ? Ce que tu me donnes comme définition d'un Elfe de Maison, moi, j'appelle cela de l'esclavage. Et, que ce soit un esclavage avec ou sans avantage, ça n'en reste pas moins de l'esclavage.

Un léger sourire flotta sur les lèvres de James.

- Tu devrais en parler avec Hermione. Elle serait on ne peut plus d'accord avec toi…

Gaïa haussa les sourcils. Elle se moquait totalement que quelqu'un soit d'accord avec elle. Ce qu'elle voulait, c'est qu'on fasse bouger les conditions des opprimés.

Ceci dit, elle voulait aussi retrouver son père, connaître la paix, mener une vie presque normale…

- Je te fais grâce de cette question, lui dit James. C'est à toi de me questionner, maintenant.

- T'étais comment, avant ? demanda-t-elle immédiatement.

La mâchoire de James se crispa.

- Je préférerais ne pas répondre à cette question.

- Dommage, je te l'ai posée, répliqua Gaïa, impitoyable. C'est bon, ne fais pas cette tête. Je suis prête à parier que tu étais juste un peu fou, et que tu veux oublier cela, pour d'obscures raisons.

James soupira.

- Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que d'être un Potter, murmura-t-il finalement. Je ne me plains pas vraiment de ça, franchement, la vie qu'on mène, elle est géniale comparée à celle qu'ont menée nos parents. Mais tu vois… Quand j'étais à Poudlard, j'ai fait les quatre cent coups avec mon meilleur ami, Tim. On était toujours à la recherche d'une nouvelle blague à orchestrer, c'était vraiment bien. Et puis, en cinquième année, lorsqu'on a dû dire à nos professeurs ce qu'on voulait faire après nos BUSE…

- Vos quoi ? l'interrompit Gaïa.

- Les examens qu'on passe en fin de cinquième année. Donc, on a d'abord un entretien avec le professeur qui s'occupe de la maison dans laquelle on a été réparti. J'étais avec Neville, qui est un grand ami de mes parents, et… je ne crois pas qu'il a réalisé ce qu'il m'a dit, ce jour-là. Mais, en fait, je lui ai dit que je voulais exercer un métier qui mélange actions et voyages. Et là… Il m'a souri, et m'a dit « Comme toute ta famille ou presque ! » Je ne sais pas, en entendant cette phrase, je me suis demandé comment il était possible qu'au bout de cinq ans dans cette école, alors que j'avais prouvé que je ne ressemblais pas tant que cela à mes deux parents, on me fasse encore de telles réflexions… Ça a tourné quelque temps dans mon esprit, et puis, je m'en suis moqué. Jusqu'en septième année, où il a fallu faire un choix définitif. L'équipe de Gryffondor venait de gagner la coupe de Quidditch, et cela faisait dix ans qu'on n'avait pas eu cette chance, dit James en se redressant.

Il fit une petite pause, comme se demandant s'il faisait bien de raconter cette histoire. Puis, estimant que cela n'avait pas d'importance, il reprit.

- Tu vois, j'étais le capitaine, je venais de mener ma maison à la victoire, et là, dans les rangs, j'ai entendu quelqu'un faire la réflexion qu'au final, je ne faisais pas plus que mon père et mon grand-père avant moi. Et… je ne sais pas, j'ai tout laissé tomber. J'avais toujours des filles qui s'intéressaient à moi. J'ai arrêté de les fréquenter, j'ai rompu avec ma copine de l'époque. J'ai abandonné l'idée de faire une énorme blague pour fêter la fin de mes études, j'ai arrêté de tenter de faire exploser les chaudrons de mes voisins, je n'ai plus tenté de faire manger des Leurres Explosifs aux créatures que j'étudiais en Soins aux Créatures Magiques… et j'ai dit que je voulais faire une carrière au Ministère. Il fallait faire du tri dans les anciennes lois. J'ai dit que ça m'intéressait, alors qu'avec les notes que j'ai eues tout au long de ma scolarité, j'aurais pu demander un stage dans un bureau et, à l'heure actuelle, je pourrais faire mieux que du café tout en vérifiant qu'une loi vieille de deux cent ans ne contredit pas une loi qui vient juste de passer… Enfin. C'est comme ça…

L'amertume était parfaitement audible, et il n'était pas nécessaire d'être un génie pour comprendre que James, parfois, s'en voulait de certains de ses choix. Toute personne ayant l'habitude de faire preuve de compassion, et d'éviter de remuer le couteau dans la plaie, n'aurait rien ajouté. Seulement, Gaïa n'était pas comme ça.

- C'est stupide, lâcha-t-elle, se permettant même de laisser le mépris ponctuer ces quelques mots. Évidemment que tu ressembles à ton père ! Et Albus encore plus. Vous avez été éduqués par lui, vous avez vécu toute votre vie avec lui. Si vous ne lui ressembliez pas, que ce soit sur le plan physique mais, surtout, sur le plan moral, tu crois que ce serait mieux ? Tu seras toujours comparé à une autre personne, continua-t-elle durement. Mais si tu ne fais rien pour que cela change, on ne comparera jamais personne à toi, ajouta-t-elle dédaigneusement. Si tu préfères être un pauvre type qui ne fait rien qui l'intéresse, c'est ton problème. Mais c'est stupide. Est-ce qu'au moins tu te sens mieux, maintenant ? demanda-t-elle de façon purement rhétorique.

- Je…

- Je ne crois pas que ma question mérite une réponse, siffla-t-elle. Franchement, j'osais espérer qu'un Héritier des Reliques soit un peu plus digne que cela, et ait le courage de faire ce qu'il souhaite de sa vie, plutôt que de s'enfermer dans une monotonie qui l'ennuie plus qu'autre chose. Tu… Mince, tu pouvais faire ce que tu voulais ! On ne t'a jamais interdit de réaliser tes rêves ! s'énerva Gaïa. Et toi, tu décides, à cause de deux malheureuses réflexions, que tu n'as aucun intérêt à tenter de faire de ta vie quelque chose qui te plaît ? Franchement, cela me dépasse.

Elle se tut enfin, adoptant une mine déterminée à ne pas pardonner à James de s'empêcher de faire ce dont il avait envie.

- Je ne sais pas si tu réalises ce que c'est, d'être soumis à l'opinion des autres toute ta vie, finit par dire James. Tout ce que je fais est toujours rapporté à mon père, ma mère, un membre de ma famille…

- Et moi, tout ce que je fais n'a aucun sens, cracha Gaïa. Je suis toujours en train de me demander si, en me retournant, je ne vais pas me retrouver nez à nez avec une personne qui ne cherche qu'à me nuire. Je n'ai jamais rien pu faire par moi-même, je n'ai jamais pu tenter de vivre une vie normale. Alors, franchement, ta crainte de trop ressembler à ton père est juste stupide.

Et, pour ponctuer ses paroles, elle lança sans ménagement sa bouteille de Bièraubeurre vide dans la pièce, avant de la pointer de sa baguette et de la faire disparaître.

James la regarda quelques instants, avant de sourire doucement.

- Tu me fais penser à Lily, dit-il simplement.

- Je m'en moque de ressembler à ta petite sœur, siffla Gaïa.

- Non, je dis cela simplement parce que j'ai l'impression que seules les filles de ma famille ont tenté de me faire changer d'avis, de carrière… en plus de toi. Mon père m'a laissé faire, tout comme mes oncles, mon frère. Mais Lily et ma mère ont tenté de me faire changer de voie. Hermione aussi. Et toi, maintenant…

- Je ne fais pas partie de ta famille, lui rappela vertement Gaïa.

- C'est vrai. Mais ton discours aurait pu être celui de Lily, alors, disons que, dans tes paroles, c'est comme si tu étais de ma famille.

Elle souffla, énervée et absolument pas apaisée par les mots de James.

- En tout cas, c'est gentil, dit James.

- Je ne suis _pas_ gentille, protesta Gaïa.

- Dans un sens, ta petite tirade montrait de l'intérêt pour ma vie, et une volonté de me convaincre de vivre une vie qui m'intéressait. Donc, c'est gentil.

Gaïa leva les yeux au ciel.

- Donne-moi une bouteille de Dracofeu, dit-elle simplement en tendant la main.

- Méfie-toi, l'avertit le garçon en lui tendant la bouteille, c'est plutôt étrange au goût, la première fois…

Elle décapsula la bouteille d'un coup de pouce bien rodé, et but une première gorgée en lançant un regard de défi à James. Avant de se mettre à tousser, surprise que le goût légèrement acide et brûlant de la boisson lui soit aussi désagréable.

- Je croyais que c'était super ! s'écria-t-elle en lançant un regard noir à James, lequel riait sans vergogne.

- C'est parce que tu ne m'as pas laissé t'expliquer comment le boire, lui dit-il lorsqu'il se fut calmé. Tiens, regarde.

Il prit une bouteille lui aussi, la décapsula, transforma la bouteille de feu sa Bièraubeurre en verre, vida dans celui-ci le contenu de la bouteille de Dracofeu et sortit sa baguette. De celle-ci jaillit une étincelle, qui vint se placer sur le liquide rougeoyant, qui prit peu à peu une teinte orange. Puis, il but sans grimacer une première gorgée.

Sceptique, Gaïa osa tout de même faire de même avec le contenu de sa propre bouteille. Étonnamment, le goût acide et brûlant se transforma, grâce à l'étincelle, en une saveur onctueuse, légèrement chaude et sucrée.

- OK, soupira-t-elle. C'est super bon.

- Je te l'avais bien dit, lui rappela James avec un clin d'œil.

Le silence s'installa entre eux deux. Pas le genre de silence gênant qui nous fait nous dandiner, ne sachant comment relancer la conversation. Plus le silence qui veut dire qu'on accepte que l'autre entre un peu dans notre vie, le silence qui veut dire qu'on peut être l'un à côté de l'autre sans se parler et sans que le malaise ne naisse.

- C'était à qui ? demanda alors James.

- Je crois que c'est à toi.

- Très bien. Alors… un sujet sur lequel tu n'es pas d'accord avec ton père. Même si tu ne connais presque que lui, tu as bien su te faire ta propre opinion sur certains points, n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sûr ! s'insurgea Gaïa. Heureusement, d'ailleurs.

Sauf qu'elle se tut.

- Alors ? la pressa James.

Elle lui lança un regard noir, détestant qu'on la bouscule, mais il s'en moqua éperdument.

- J'avais douze ans, finit-elle par commencer. On était alors en Afrique. Mon père venait de me donner une leçon sur la vie, sur pourquoi il fallait qu'on se batte, et toute cette histoire. Je n'étais pas d'accord avec lui. Je n'avais pas l'impression que la finalité de nos vies, c'était de nous battre pour ne pas être mangé par les plus forts. Mon père a voulu me prouver qu'il avait raison, qu'il connaissait mieux le cycle de la vie que moi. Alors, nous sommes partis en pleine savane, jusqu'à un promontoire. Là, on a vu une gazelle poursuivie par une lionne. Mon père m'a fait signe de me taire, et d'observer. Pendant un bref instant, j'ai cru que la gazelle allait s'en sortir, mais elle a bifurqué, et est revenue vers la lionne, sans que je ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi. La lionne lui a sauté dessus, c'était… magnifique et horrible à la fois. Mon père m'a alors regardé, tandis que le dépècement commençait, et m'a dit : « Tu vois, Gaïa, c'est ça le cycle de la vie. On est mangés par les plus forts. Nous, nous devons devenir les plus forts. »

Elle soupira, avant de sourire légèrement.

- Je n'étais pas d'accord. Parce que, lorsque j'observais bien du côté de la direction première de la gazelle, je voyais deux petits qui gambadaient. Et même si mon père m'a dit que c'était impossible, je reste persuadée que si la gazelle a bifurqué, c'est parce qu'elle voulait protéger les proies plus faciles. Alors, pour cela, je ne suis pas d'accord avec mon père. J'estime que ce n'est pas la loi du plus fort. C'est la loi de celui qui a le courage de se battre pour ce qu'il croit, et de protéger ceux qui en ont besoin.

Elle rougit légèrement, comme s'en voulant de s'être emportée devant un quasi-inconnu.

- Enfin, c'est ce que je pense, hein…

James hocha la tête, compréhensif.

- Allez, à ton tour de poser une question ! proposa-t-il.

- Je tiens à te dire que ce jeu est tout de même stupide, grommela Gaïa en même temps qu'elle réfléchissait. Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as lancé ?

- Pour passer le temps…, avoua James. Avant la… EH ! Mais c'est maintenant ! s'exclama-t-il en sautant du canapé et en faisant sursauter Gaïa. Bonne année ! s'exclama-t-il en se penchant au-dessus du fauteuil dans lequel elle se prélassait pour la serrer vigoureusement dans ses bras.

Elle ne sut comment réagir, aussi resta-t-elle droite comme un piquet, se remémorant que l'ultime fois qu'on l'avait serrée de cette façon, amicalement ou amoureusement selon les points de vue, elle avait dû quitter la ville le lendemain matin. Elle garda les bras le long de son corps, tandis que James lui plaquait deux bises sur chaque joue.

- Eh bah, quel manque d'enthousiasme ! s'effara-t-il. À moins que…

Il se recula prestement, et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

- C'est comme Noël ? Tu ne l'as pas fêté depuis longtemps ? devina-t-il.

Gaïa hocha la tête.

- Ouais. Et puis, toutes ces effusions, c'est pas quelque chose dont j'ai l'habitude, avoua-t-elle gauchement.

- Par Merlin, ta vie doit vraiment être morne, lâcha simplement James en se rasseyant à sa place.

Gaïa haussa les épaules.

- C'est ma vie, c'est tout. Et puis… apparemment, ici, vous allez tous me faire découvrir ce que vous appelez « la vie » ! Alors, c'est quoi, l'étape après le Nouvel An ?

- Boire pour ne plus se rappeler de l'année précédente ! s'esclaffa James. Pardon, c'est ce que disait toujours mon meilleur ami. Là, vu que je dois me comporter en adulte responsable, je vais te proposer de continuer notre jeu « Réponds-moi en toute franchise. »

- Parce qu'en plus, ce jeu a un nom…, soupira Gaïa. Bon, d'accord, alors…

Elle observa James quelques instants, se laissant le temps de réfléchir en agissant ainsi. Le garçon s'était relâché depuis qu'elle l'avait rejoint. Au début, il ressemblait à tout adulte assigné à un travail peu agréable, mais qui accepte de le faire puisque c'est son devoir. Ensuite, il s'était mis à ressembler à un adolescent qui se résigne à la tâche, mais qui songe sérieusement à en faire voir de toutes les couleurs à ses parents lorsqu'il les reverrait. Et, maintenant, il était comme un jeune homme qui profite simplement de sa soirée, les yeux brillants, et une seconde bouteille de Dracofeu ouverte.

- Si on changeait les règles ? proposa Gaïa. Chacun à son tour, on pose une question, à laquelle on doit répondre tous les deux. Tu en penses quoi ?

James pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté pour se donner le temps de réfléchir, avant de finalement donner son consentement.

- OK, souffla Gaïa. Alors… Un truc que dit tout le temps ton père. Ou ta mère.

- « Il y a toujours des mauvaises personnes à arrêter. » Et ce message est dit par les deux, ricana James. Par mon père lorsqu'il doit partir en mission, et par ma mère lorsqu'elle nous explique pourquoi il part… Et le tien ?

- « Tu crois réellement que c'est en restant assise là à te reposer que tu vas faire fuir les assaillants ? », singea Gaïa en prenant une voix bien plus masculine et grave qu'à son habitude.

- Pas mal. C'est un sacré bonhomme, ton père, ricana James.

Trouvant que cela sonnait comme un compliment, Gaïa sourit largement.

- OK, donc à moi…

James se cala encore plus confortablement, si cela était possible, sur le canapé, avant de se lancer.

- Un truc que tu détestes faire.

- Déménager, grommela Gaïa. On a enfin une maison douillette qu'il faut à nouveau que l'on déménage…

- Descendre d'un balai. À la fin d'un match de Quidditch, je faisais toujours quelques tours en plus, que ce soit pour savourer la victoire ou pour ravaler le goût amer de la défaite, se rappela James en grimaçant.

- Quelque chose d'utile que tes parents t'ont appris.

- Hum… pas facile, ça ! avoua James. Allez, à tout hasard… Sortilège de Chauve-Furie. Ma mère s'est rendue célèbre avec ce sortilège, et je veux croire que je peux être aussi doué qu'elle en l'utilisant ! Et toi ?

- Remettre en état des maisons délabrées. Eh, dit comme ça, ça paraît nul, mais franchement, tu n'as pas idée du bien que cela peut faire au moral lorsque la maison qui ne tenait pas debout à ton arrivée se transforme en petit nid douillet, dit Gaïa.

James, dubitatif, se contenta d'hocher la tête pour ne pas la vexer, avant de réfléchir à ce qu'il pourrait ajouter.

- Un truc que tu détestes chez un membre de ta famille mais à qui tu ne l'as jamais dit.

- C'est de la triche, protesta Gaïa. Je n'ai qu'une personne encore en vie de ma famille.

- Je sais bien. C'est bien pour cela que je te pose la question. Dis-toi que moi, je vais devoir choisir _une_ seule personne, alors qu'on est une dizaine ! s'affligea James.

Elle éclata de rire avant de lui faire remarquer qu'il n'avait qu'à ne pas poser la question.

- Un bon point pour toi. Alors ?

- L'arrogance de mon père. Il a toujours tout vu, il sait tout. C'est insupportable, et il le sait.

James sourit, moqueur.

- Je crois que tu en as hérité.

Elle lui lança un regard noir, avant de lui faire signe, sèchement, que c'était à lui de répondre.

- Les parts que nous sert ma grand-mère. Elle en met beaucoup trop, sauf que personne n'a jamais osé le lui dire. On finit le repas avec le ventre sur le point d'exploser, se plaignit James.

- C'est l'unique reproche que tu puisses faire à un membre de ta famille ? demanda, sceptique, Gaïa.

James haussa les épaules, sans trop savoir quoi dire d'autre. Gaïa soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

- L'inverse de tout à l'heure, proposa-t-elle. Le truc le plus inutile que tes parents t'aient appris.

James leva les yeux au ciel, goguenard. La question lui semblait facile.

- Trop simple, souffla-t-il. Les bases de la couture avec du fil et une aiguille. Sérieusement, lorsque tu es sorcier, tu t'en moques !

Gaïa esquissa une moue qui semblait être d'accord avec ce que disait James.

- Et toi, alors ? s'enquit le jeune homme.

Un sourire presque effrayant flotta sur les lèvres de la jeune fille.

- Le lancer de couteaux.

James faillit s'étouffer avec sa gorgée de Dracofeu.

- Tu plaisantes ?! réussit-il finalement à articuler, sa voix étranglée.

- Pas du tout. Mon père m'a enseigné cet art à partir de mes dix ans et, à mes treize, je lui ai fait remarquer que c'était inutile, puisque la personne en face aurait une baguette. Il a soupiré, et m'a dit être déçu qu'il m'ait fallu trois ans pour m'en rendre compte.

- Outch, fut la seule remarque de James en imaginant la dureté de la voix du père de Gaïa.

- Ouais, comme tu dis.

Un petit silence flotta entre eux deux.

- Tu me montres ? demanda finalement James.

- Je me doutais un peu de cette requête… et la réponse est non.

- Pourquoi ?! Tu as mieux à faire, peut-être ?

Elle lui lança un regard noir, sans répondre.

- Ou tu as peur de te rater ?

- Je n'ai pas peur ! s'exclama-t-elle. C'est juste que cela fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas exercée. Et puis, ce n'est pas utile.

James haussa les épaules.

- Si chacun des gestes que l'on effectuait devait être utile, la vie serait usante, et on ne vivrait pas aussi longtemps. Allez !

Gaïa soupira, puis finit par acquiescer, lentement.

D'un geste souple, elle doubla la porte d'entrée du salon, pour qu'une seconde plaque de bois se greffe à l'originale, afin que les dégâts ne soient pas visibles. Puis, elle transforma les quelques bouteilles vides en couteau.

- Je sens que ça va être amusant, murmura James avec le sourire d'un enfant à qui l'on vient de donner le libre droit de goûter à toutes les friandises d'Honeydukes.

Gaïa fit le vide dans son esprit, ne faisant pas attention aux yeux brillants de James. Elle soupesa la première lame, la tint fermement, et la lança sans grande conviction contre le panneau de bois. Le manche frappa durement le bois.

- Nul ! s'exclama James, comme l'aurait fait le supporteur d'une équipe adverse.

Elle lui lança un regard noir, tandis qu'il ne se lassait pas d'afficher un sourire amusé et supérieur. Elle se saisit d'une seconde lame, et la lança avec plus de précision. Cette fois, la lame toucha le panneau de bois, mais la force qu'avait employée Gaïa était insuffisante pour qu'elle s'enfonce réellement dans le bois.

- Mouais. Peut mieux faire, jugea James.

- Tu le fais exprès ?! s'exclama Gaïa, une exaspération évidente peinte sur ses traits et transperçant dans sa voix.

- Évidemment, répliqua James.

Avant même qu'elle ne puisse réellement se concentrer, la lame partit, et s'enfonça profondément dans le bois. Aussitôt, James cria de joie et applaudit à tout rompre.

- T'es complètement malade, grommela Gaïa, se retenant de sourire.

- Eh ! On s'occupe comme on peut ! Encore ! exigea-t-il comme on le ferait à la fin d'un spectacle.

Se laissant peu à peu gagner par l'amusement et l'excitation de James, elle lança encore quelques lames, retrouvant les réflexes acquis des années auparavant, sans que cela ne soit parfait pour autant. De l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts depuis, et son entraînement était inexistant depuis bien trop longtemps pour qu'elle se permette de réussir à chaque fois.

- Une dernière, supplia James.

- Bon, d'accord…

La lame fusa, brillante, luisante. Et la porte s'ouvrit.

D'un coup de baguette univoque, James et Gaïa firent dévier la lame au dernier moment, tandis que la personne qui venait d'ouvrir la porte se figeait, la peur faisant briller ses yeux.

- Wah. Ça, c'est de l'accueil pour la nouvelle année, souffla finalement Chloé lorsqu'elle eut repris ses esprits.

James esquissa un sourire désolé, tandis que Gaïa ne bougeait pas d'un millimètre.

- Est-ce que je peux au moins savoir pourquoi un tel accueil m'est réservé ? s'enquit Chloé en entrant dans la pièce.

- Oh, c'est par rapport à Gaïa, expliqua succinctement James en se redressant du canapé. Elle a eu une vie vraiment intéressante, tu sais ! C'est incroyable. Et elle a appris à lancer des couteaux. Tu imagines ?! Super impressionnant !

Au contraire de Gaïa, James ne remarqua pas les lèvres de Chloé qui se pinçaient. Il était tout simplement lancé dans son explication, sans songer que sa petite amie ne partageait pas la même opinion que lui en ce qui concernait la vie « intéressante » et « impressionnante » de Gaïa.

- Mais…

James regarda sa montre, qui n'affichait pas encore deux heures.

- Tu es déjà rentrée ? s'étonna-t-il. Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

- Non, pas du tout, le tranquillisa Chloé. Mais tu sais, on se souhaite une bonne année, on discute un peu et puis on rentre…

La moue déconfite de James, elle, ne passa pas inaperçue.

- Hum. Bonne année, hein, marmonna Chloé.

Le garçon parut se réveiller.

- Ouais, bien sûr ! Bonne année ! s'extasia-t-il en embrassant rapidement Chloé et en la serrant plus que nécessaire dans ses bras.

- Je vois que vous vous êtes bien amusés, ici…

Elle désigna le sol de la pièce, sur lequel traînaient quelques bouteilles vides.

- Oh, tu sais, rien d'extraordinaire, assura James. On a un peu discuté, bu deux, trois verres…

Chloé bâilla à s'en décocher la mâchoire à l'instant même.

- Je crois que je vais aller me coucher, dit-elle d'une voix plus sèche que celle qu'elle utilisait d'habitude. Je veux dire… je suis exténuée, et demain, je travaille. Tu me rejoins ? s'enquit-elle auprès de James.

Il hocha la tête tandis que Chloé disparaissait déjà derrière la porte qu'elle venait tout juste de franchir. Lorsqu'il se tourna vers Gaïa, celle-ci affichait un sourire amusé.

- Typique, dit-elle simplement en haussant les épaules.

James fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce à quoi elle faisait allusion. Gaïa soupira.

- De toute évidence, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que tu passes une soirée « intéressante » sans elle, dit simplement la jeune fille tout en faisant disparaître d'un coup de baguette les bouteilles vides, avant d'elle-même disparaître vers l'escalier.

James soupira. Évidemment. Il s'était plaint toute l'après-midi auprès de Chloé, par lettres interposées, en lui mentant sans vergogne en affirmant qu'il préférerait de loin être avec elle pour cette soirée, et là, lorsqu'elle rentrait, il osait lui faire remarquer qu'elle rentrait tôt et qu'il s'était bien plus amusé qu'elle, de toute évidence.

Aussi, lorsqu'il rejoignit Chloé, qui connaissait cette maison depuis peu mais qui avait extrêmement bien retenu le chemin menant à la chambre attribuée à James – elle avait bien trop peur de se retrouver face à une penderie ensorcelée par Walburga Black, la maison n'étant pas encore entièrement prête à accueillir amicalement tout invité – il se doutait qu'elle aurait des mots à lui dire. Et cela ne rata pas.

- Je ne comprends pas.

Ce furent les premiers mots que prononça Chloé, allongée sur le dos dans le lit qui, il fut un temps, fut celui de Regulus Black.

- Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ? s'étonna James en se glissant sous les draps.

Les chambres n'avaient pas été chauffées, au contraire du salon, et il était bien trop frileux de nature pour tenter un changement de vêtements hors des draps.

- Pourquoi est-ce que Gaïa est là ? Pourquoi n'est-elle pas avec Hermione, si elle fait partie de sa famille ?

Alors qu'il se contorsionnait pour ôter ses chaussettes, James se figea.

- Qu'est-ce que…

- C'est vrai, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est là ? Pourquoi n'est-elle pas avec Hermione ? insista Chloé.

Ses yeux bleus, légèrement grisés, se tournèrent vers James, qui les vit briller malgré l'obscurité. Chloé était intelligente, cela ne faisait aucun doute, et le ton assuré et posé qu'elle employait pour poser cette simple question prouvait qu'elle avait longuement réfléchi à celle-ci, qu'elle l'avait tournée et retournée dans son esprit afin d'être sûre de ne pas la poser de travers. Elle en avait tiré la conclusion que, dans le récit fourni par ceux qui s'étaient rendus célèbres à seulement dix-sept ans, une faille était présente. James soupira.

- Ce n'est pas… Gaïa n'est pas vraiment de la famille d'Hermione.

Chloé attendit une suite, qui ne vint pas. Elle finit par enfoncer son coude dans les côtes de James, sachant que celui-ci haïssait cette sensation.

- Écoute, c'est compliqué, et je ne peux pas t'en dire plus, d'accord ? s'énerva James. Je ne… C'est compliqué, dit-il simplement en soupirant.

- Compliqué… Évidemment, murmura Chloé avant de lui tourner obstinément le dos.

Mal à l'aise, James entendit la respiration de Chloé se faire plus régulière, sans que lui ne parvienne à s'apaiser de savoir que la conversation était terminée.

Il savait pourquoi il était en couple avec Chloé. C'était parce que les mots « compliqué », « farce » et « fête » avaient peu à peu pris leurs distances avec lui. Mais Gaïa avait faire revenir le mot « compliqué » dans la vie des Potter en si peu de temps que James sentait, aussi sûrement qu'un bébé devine l'heure du repas approcher, que le mot « compliqué » n'allait pas faire bon ménage dans son couple.

Vraiment pas bon ménage.

**∆ | o**

Chloé était une lève-tôt. Surtout lorsqu'elle devait travailler le jour même. Elle prenait donc son petit-déjeuner, en ce premier jour de l'année deux-mille vingt-deux, dans la cuisine de la maison des Black.

Cette maison familiale était un véritable petit bijou, du fait de son histoire et des trésors qu'on pouvait y trouver, tout en étant affreusement désagréable à vivre. Le pire, aux yeux de Chloé, était ce couloir où trônaient les têtes des anciens Elfes de Maison. Mais, on se faisait à tout, et cette maison, depuis le temps, était restée debout uniquement pour accueillir les fêtes organisées par les enfants Potter. Les fêtes n'étant pas faites pour observer l'agencement d'une maison, mais plutôt pour désorganiser cet agencement, jamais personne n'avait fait de quelconque réflexion sur la morbidité qu'on croisait à chaque angle de cette ancestrale maison, appartenant à une famille tout aussi ancestrale – et qui tombait peu à peu dans l'oubli.

Chloé avait remarqué que l'unique personne qui ne voulait et ne semblait pas capable d'oublier toute cette ancestralité n'était autre que le serviteur qu'on associait sans peine à cette maison – Kreattur. Elle avait pu observer le petit être se mettre dans des états proches de l'hystérie lorsqu'on osait déplacer une relique quelconque. Aussi, ce matin, lorsqu'elle se leva pour débarrasser et quitter sans bruit la maison, elle fut étonnée de voir l'Elfe de Maison arriver dans la cuisine en tirant sur ses oreilles, totalement déboussolé, et, surtout, furieux.

- Tu as un problème, Kreattur ?

- Tous des infâmes, jamais contents, pas d'accord avec la maîtresse… Seul Harry Potter est capable de comprendre ce que Kreattur veut, ce que Kreattur dit être bon pour cette maison…

- Kreattur ? appela doucement Chloé.

- Il y a un problème ? s'enquit James qui arrivait tout juste, les yeux engourdis de sommeil.

Chloé leva un visage inquiet vers lui.

- Je ne sais pas. Kreattur grommelle des phrases incompréhensibles, avoua-t-elle dépitée.

- Ouais, je sais, c'est ce qui m'a réveillé, bougonna James. Je vais voir ce qui lui arrive. Va travailler, on se voit plus tard.

Légèrement inquiète, mais désireuse de quitter rapidement cette maison et, surtout, désireuse de ne pas être en retard alors qu'elle était une des rares personnes qui se soient portées volontaires pour assurer la garde des locaux en ce premier jour de l'année, elle jeta un dernier regard intrigué à James et Kreattur, avant de claquer la porte.

- Bon alors, Kreattur, c'est quoi le problème ? Des nœuds dans tes poils ?

James et Kreattur entretenaient une relation extrêmement étrange. Ils s'appréciaient mais, surtout, ils ajoutaient dans chacune de leurs conversations une note d'humour qui n'était certainement pas au goût de tous, mais qui leur convenait tout à fait. James était l'unique personne avec qui Kreattur acceptait de plaisanter et, surtout, il était l'une des rares personnes qu'il tolérait à n'importe quelle heure de n'importe quelle journée. Aussi, lorsque Kreattur entendit la voix de James, il cessa ses lamentations, et se tourna vers son jeune maître.

- La fille que vous avez ramenée hier, monsieur, veut ranger la maison. Et elle est en train de tout déranger ! s'exclama l'Elfe. Et mes poils sont propres et bien coiffés.

Puis, comme estimant que James allait pouvoir régler le problème de Gaïa sans lui, Kreattur s'en alla au fond de la cuisine, à la recherche, de toute évidence, d'ingrédients pour le petit-déjeuner de son maître.

James soupira, puis leva les yeux vers le plafond. Gaïa était, si son ouïe ne le trompait pas, dans la pièce qui avait, un temps durant, abrité un hippogriffe. Il se décida donc à aller voir ce qu'elle faisait de si affreux aux yeux de Kreattur.

Il trouva Gaïa assise au milieu de la pièce qui avait effectivement abrité cet hippogriffe dont il avait oublié le nom, murmurant des paroles audibles d'elle seule. Dans un coin s'entassait un petit tas d'affaires oubliées par les générations précédentes.

S'asseyant aux côtés de Gaïa, James vit qu'elle avait sorti sa baguette, comme prête à s'en servir.

- Est-ce que je peux te demander ce que tu fais, ou ce que tu t'apprêtes à faire, pour avoir autant perturbé Kreattur ?

Gaïa ne se donna même pas la peine de tourner la tête vers James.

- Votre serpillière ? Oh, je lui ai juste dit que j'allais faire un peu de ménage dans cette maison. Je n'y peux rien, lorsque je vois à quel point cette maison est délabrée alors qu'elle pourrait être parfaite, cela me file de l'urticaire ! assura la jeune fille.

Elle fronça le nez, mécontente.

- Mais les sorts que j'ai concoctés au fur et à mesure des années pour nettoyer une maison n'étaient pas ma priorité lorsque je suis partie de chez moi, murmura-t-elle, la gorge nouée. Du coup, j'essaie de me souvenir de certains, mais je ne suis pas sûre de moi… _Nitidare_ quelque chose… Mais quoi ? se demanda-t-elle dans un murmure songeur.

Elle se tapota le bout du nez de sa baguette, et James, souriant, la regarda faire.

- Essaie au moins de m'aider ! finit-elle par s'impatienter.

- Pour m'attirer les foudres de Kreattur parce que j'ai osé bouger un grain de poussière ? Certainement pas ! s'esclaffa James.

Le silence plana entre eux deux, jusqu'à ce que le visage de Gaïa s'éclaire joyeusement. D'un mouvement si vif que James ne le vit qu'au dernier instant, elle pointa sa baguette sur le mur qui lui faisait face.

- _Nitidare profondus !_

La crasse enfoncée dans la tapisserie s'évanouit aussitôt, dévoilant les tons bleu sombres que personne depuis Walburga Black n'avait observés. Sidéré, James ouvrit légèrement la bouche.

- Pas mal, hein ? se vanta Gaïa en se levant. Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais cette pièce est déjà un peu plus claire. En revanche, pour les fenêtres, je ne sais pas comment je vais pouvoir les nettoyer, soupira la jeune fille. J'ai déjà pu remarquer que les sorts pour nettoyer du tissu n'agissent pas de la même manière sur du verre. Il faut que je me penche là-dessus…

- Tu ne mentais pas, hier, quand tu disais que tu avais appris un truc utile en apprenant à rénover les maisons, dit James sur le ton de l'admiration.

Un petit air supérieur s'afficha sur le visage de Gaïa.

- Je ne me vante pas pour rien.

James sourit, et hocha la tête, admiratif. Puis, reprenant tout son sérieux, il se tourna vers Gaïa, qui recula d'un pas, devinant par avance que ce qui allait suivre ne serait pas à son goût.

- Je te propose de continuer notre jeu de la franchise pour encore une question.

Suspicieuse, elle ne répondit rien.

- Juste une, insista James.

- Pourquoi maintenant ? demanda-t-elle lentement. Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir posé la question hier soir ?

- Parce que Chloé aurait pu entendre, et que je veux que nous soyons les deux seuls à connaître la réponse à la question que je vais te poser. Même mon père n'en saura rien.

Le sang de Gaïa se figea dans ses veines tandis qu'elle réalisait que James se doutait depuis certainement des jours qu'elle avait occulté intentionnellement certains détails à Harry Potter.

- Kreattur peut aussi…

- Kreattur a bien trop peur de ce que tu es en train de faire dans cette pièce pour monter, assura James. Alors tu vas me répondre.

Elle réalisa qu'elle était coincée dans cette pièce à l'instant même où elle vérifiait que le chemin le plus court pour accéder à la porte était de contourner James par la droite. Sa prise se raffermit sur sa baguette.

- Nous savons tous les deux que si tu fais quoi que ce soit, cela remontera aux oreilles de mon père. Qui voudra savoir comment tout cela est arrivé. Et qui comprendra que tu lui caches quelque chose. Alors ? Tu veux tenter quelque chose ?

La mâchoire de Gaïa tressauta sous la pression qu'elle lui infligeait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas dit à mon père, Gaïa ?

Le ton de James claqua dans la pièce, inquisiteur.

Le regard de Gaïa dévia légèrement.

- Je lui ai demandé de retrouver mon père, souffla Gaïa.

- Je le sais, ça, siffla James. Je veux savoir ce que tu ne lui as pas dit.

La main de Gaïa s'abaissa légèrement, et sa baguette retomba dans sa poche, à présent inoffensive.

- Je ne sais pas s'il est toujours vivant.

Le choc empêcha James de dire quoi que ce soit, ce qui plut à Gaïa. Elle put ainsi poursuivre son aveu.

- Lorsqu'ils sont venus me chercher, j'ai distinctement entendu les mots suivants.

Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de se lancer.

- « Lockwood, tu es mort. Ta fille est la seule qui nous intéresse. Dis adieu à la vie. » Juste avant que je ne voie l'homme sortir de la cuisine, et que je ne parte en courant.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, les joues rouges, les yeux rivés sur ses chaussures.

- Je ne sais vraiment pas si mon père est vivant et… sans ton père, je sais que je peux lui dire adieu. Alors, s'il te plaît, ne lui dis pas que je lui ai caché cela. Je veux qu'il fasse tout pour retrouver mon père. Même s'il est mort.

* * *

**Note d'auteur**

_Hello la compagnie ! Si vous êtes encore là, c'est que la taille des chapitres ne vous effraie pas tant que cela, et que vous êtes assez courageux pour les lire hebdomadairement. Félicitations, eh eh ! Celle qu'on peut féliciter, c'est _**DelfineNotPadfoot**_, parce que même si elle corrige à point d'heure, elle corrige ! (Et elle n'a toujours pas craqué sous la taille des chapitres, elle non plus, ce qui est un double miracle, franchement)_

_Sinon, que vous dire... Parlons un peu de ce chapitre... Je suis impressionnée par la capacité qu'ont Gaïa et James à se comprendre. Ils lisent l'un en l'autre comme dans un livre ouvert, certainement parce que la vie de l'autre et le caractère de l'autre les font légèrement rêver. En fait, je dis peut-être n'importe quoi. Gaïa est ultra compliquée, quand j'écris sur elle, j'ai l'impression de jouer à la roulette russe ou presque, tellement son caractère est changeant. Ceci dit, elle est pas mal perdue, et dans un sens, c'est James sa seule ancre. Elle aime bien le tourmenter, je crois bien. Du moins, pour l'instant. D'ici peu, il devrait être une bonne aide pour notre petite Gaïa ! Parce qu'il a su être un bon grand frère... donc il sait comment parler aux autres. Y compris à des filles caractérielles comme Gaïa (ce qui n'est pas facile, vous pouvez en être sûr !)_

_Je me suis demandé si Kreattur pouvait être encore vivant. Il était déjà âgé quand on le connaît dans le tome 5, et je me suis dit qu'un Elfe devait vivre extrêmement vieux... Donc on va dire qu'il est sur la fin de sa vie !_

_Sur ce, n'ayant plus en tête ce que je voulais vous dire, je vais vous abandonner et vous dire à la semaine prochaine :) !_

_Ah, et vous remercier pour vos reviews, évidemment ! Merci les amis :) !_


	6. V-Où l'on discute à des heures

**Chapitre 5  
****Où l'on discute à des heures peu raisonnables.**

Il est des secrets qui renforcent une amorce d'amitié, des secrets qui, au lieu de diviser, rapprochent. C'est ce qui se produisit entre Gaïa et James.

James était toujours convié à rester chez ses parents, le temps que la situation s'éclaircisse un peu concernant la nouvelle menace qui planait au-dessus des têtes des Potter, et, finalement, cela ne le dérangeait pas autant qu'il ne le pensait. Certes, il perdait de son indépendance, et sa mère tenait à l'engraisser autant que possible avant qu'il ne retourne vivre chez lui. Certes, Lily le collait toujours, lui demandant des conseils pour ses cours, ses matchs de Quidditch, et pour des tas de sujets qui, finalement, ne relevaient pas du domaine de compétences de James. Certes, Albus était toujours à frapper à sa porte, pour tenter de savoir ce qui l'occupait, pour discuter, ou simplement pour lui demander une confirmation quelconque, avant d'hurler à Scorpius qu'il avait « raison, je te l'avais bien dit ! »

Mais James appréciait cette atmosphère. C'était celle dans laquelle il avait grandi, celle qui l'avait bercé, celle qui l'avait forgé. Alors, ce n'était pas désagréable. Même si Chloé avait eu l'audace de lui faire remarquer qu'ils perdaient énormément en tranquillité si elle venait passer la soirée en amoureux chez ses beaux-parents. Mais ce n'était que temporaire, n'est-ce pas ? Ce dont il était sûr, c'est qu'il ne se plaignait pas de cette nouvelle vie, même si elle n'était que provisoire, et qu'il passait du temps à discuter avec Gaïa, lorsqu'il n'était pas au travail. Par moments, il avait la sensation d'être revenu à Poudlard, lorsqu'entre deux cours, ils s'amusaient, avec Tim, de tout et n'importe quoi. Ces moments durant lesquels ils étaient capables d'oublier le monde qui les entourait, juste pour rire, juste pour s'évader. C'était un peu la même sensation, avec Gaïa, à la différence qu'elle ne comprenait pas toujours les allusions faites par les divers occupants de la maison.

Peut-être était-ce dû au fait que Gaïa avait eu à s'adapter à de nombreuses situations différentes tout au long de sa vie, ou bien cela avait-il à voir avec son caractère propre, toujours est-il qu'elle s'accommodait rapidement à une vie dans une communauté comptant plus de personnes qu'elle et son père. Bien sûr, elle avait plus d'affinités avec James. Elle avait passé une soirée entière avec lui, et le stupide jeu de franchise avait eu le don de les faire parler à cœur ouvert. Mais, à côté de cela, James devait bien aller travailler, et Gaïa, bien qu'affectionnant la solitude, devait se rendre à l'évidence. La solitude était proscrite dans cette maison. Si ce n'était pas Ginny qui l'appelait pour lui demander si elle aimait un plat ou en préférait un autre, ou si elle l'appelait simplement pour demander de l'aide à une tâche, c'était Harry qui exigeait d'obtenir des informations sur les Reliques, la dernière demande en date concernant la manière de rechercher une Relique en tant qu'Héritier.

La question lui posait beaucoup de soucis, en réalité. Parce que lui savait où se trouvaient les trois Reliques – une était située un étage au-dessus de leur tête lors de leur conversation – mais il n'avait aucun intérêt à les récupérer. En revanche, si on pouvait retrouver un Héritier grâce à son tatouage, ne pouvait-on pas retrouver aussi une Relique ?

- Seulement la sienne, lui apprit Gaïa. Et c'est extrêmement compliqué car, de la même façon qu'on ne doit pas vouloir s'emparer de la Relique de l'Héritier lorsqu'on le recherche, il ne faut pas vouloir retrouver sa Relique dans le but de devenir le Maître de la Mort. Sauf que cette idée nous effleure toujours l'esprit, lorsqu'on part à la recherche des Reliques…

Un sourire supérieur s'était affiché sur le visage de Gaïa, comme pour s'estimer heureuse de n'avoir jamais recherché les Reliques, et ne s'être ainsi jamais confrontée à l'amère déception de constater que l'on ne valait pas mieux qu'un autre, le chemin étant introuvable car, profondément, les Reliques nous attiraient pour leur supériorité.

Harry avait hoché la tête, et était reparti, les sourcils froncés, en assurant à Gaïa que, dès lors qu'Hermione aurait eu accès aux salles permettant les recherches généalogiques, elle serait mise au courant.

Lorsque ce n'était pas l'un des parents Potter qui l'appelait, et lorsque James travaillait, elle devait régulièrement jongler entre Albus, qui ne cessait de vouloir lui raconter les détails de son Nouvel An ou lui présenter un ami, et Lily, toujours flanquée de Rose, cette dernière ayant une toute nouvelle attitude depuis le Nouvel An. Beaucoup plus posée, beaucoup plus calme, beaucoup plus détendue, elle avait même passé un dîner entier avec sa mère sans que le ton ne s'élève.

Lily était une adolescente étonnante, pour Gaïa. Elle était toujours en action, toujours à la recherche d'une activité dans laquelle s'épanouir, se dépenser. Elle devait fatiguer plus d'une personne lors de l'année scolaire, mais cela ne lui importait guère. Ce qu'elle voulait, c'était être en constante activité, et entraîner sa cousine dans cette dépense d'énergie. Rose qui, habituellement, rechignait à toute activité qui pouvait la mener à rencontrer du monde, se montrait exceptionnellement conciliante, ce que tous trouvaient étrange, sans qu'aucun ne réussisse à déterminer pourquoi un tel changement de comportement s'était opéré pour la jeune fille.

Jusqu'à l'avant-veille du retour des étudiants à Poudlard.

Rose et Lily tentaient de convaincre Gaïa de les accompagner cette après-midi. Elles voulaient aller essayer le balai que Lily avait eu en cadeau à Noël, et qui n'était arrivé qu'aujourd'hui. Gaïa n'ayant jamais eu l'occasion de s'intéresser au Quidditch, son avis sur la question était mitigé. Elle avait d'une part envie d'accompagner les deux filles, afin d'en découvrir un peu plus. D'autre part, elle savait qu'Harry allait rentrer d'une minute à l'autre et, comme chaque fois, elle l'attendait de pied ferme pour lui demander s'il avait pu avancer sur ses recherches qui stagnaient désespérément, selon Gaïa.

Elle tergiversait donc, incapable de déterminer ce qui la tentait le plus. Cependant, elle n'avait jamais été habituée à rester aussi inactive. Elle se leva donc, augmentant les sourires de Rose et Lily, qui espéraient un autre témoin qu'elles-mêmes pour vanter les mérites du nouveau balai, le soir, lors du repas.

Et c'est là qu'Albus déboula dans la cuisine, suivi de près par Scorpius.

- Deux soirs ! Mec, fais pas ça. Pas à ton meilleur ami ! Cela ne t'a jamais dérangé, avant, de mentir pour moi !

Albus grimaça, conscient que, oui, il avait déjà menti pour son meilleur ami, mais que là, cela allait plus loin que le mensonge auquel personne ne croyait mais qu'on acceptait tout de même lorsqu'il donnait une raison abracadabrante pour expliquer le retard de Scorpius à un cours.

- Non mais là… Mentir aux profs, d'accord, mais mentir à ta copine…

Le visage de Scorpius s'assombrit.

- Ne l'appelle pas comme ça ! siffla-t-il.

Albus écarta les bras en geste d'impuissance.

- Et je l'appelle comment ? La fille que tu as embrassée par erreur et à qui tu n'as pas osé dire que ce n'était pas elle que tu attendais ?

Les yeux de Scorpius se plissèrent.

- Comme tu veux, soupira Albus. Mais si jamais elle demande pourquoi tu dois absolument rester avec moi, et que tu ne peux pas sortir de cette maison, ce sera à toi d'inventer une excuse.

- Tout ce que tu veux, soupira Scorpius. Tout ce que tu veux…

Lily et Rose choisirent alors ce moment pour éclater de rire.

- Bah alors, Scorpius, tu en as déjà marre de ta petite amie ? demanda Lily.

Les deux garçons sursautèrent en les remarquant pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans la pièce.

- Ces garçons, ils ont vraiment une vie compliquée, murmura Rose, moqueuse, en se dirigeant vers la porte menant au jardin des Potter.

Elle tint la porte ouverte pour permettre à Lily et Gaïa de sortir, puis, lorsque le bois reprit sa place dans son encadrement, elle se laissa aller à rire une fois encore.

- Scorpius Malefoy est mal à l'aise ! Scorpius Malefoy a un problème avec une fille ! Merlin, ce jour est merveilleux, et je sens que les prochains mois à Poudlard vont être fantastiques ! Oh, Gaïa, il faut qu'on te raconte ! s'exclama joyeusement Rose.

Un léger sourire s'étala sur le visage de Lily, amusée de voir que sa cousine était de bonne humeur. Elle réussit à glisser à l'oreille de la nouvelle venue, sans que Rose ne l'entende :

- Je crois que depuis qu'elle a commencé Poudlard, c'est la première fois qu'elle est aussi joyeuse. Et ça fait plaisir de la voir comme ça.

Sans connaître Rose depuis plus de deux semaines, Gaïa comprenait sans peine ce que pouvait vouloir dire Lily. À cet instant même, Rose était resplendissante. Ses joues pâles étaient légèrement rosies par le froid mordant qui les picotait, ses cheveux roux et bouclés encadraient son visage, étincelant, et illuminant légèrement celui-ci. Ses yeux brillaient de joie, et le sourire qu'elle ne semblait pas vouloir quitter était tel qu'il semblait éternellement collé sur sa figure.

- Tu veux savoir comment tout ça s'est déroulé ? s'exclama joyeusement Rose. Par Morgane, c'était tellement… épique ! soupira-t-elle.

Le sourire de Lily s'agrandit un peu plus, tandis que Gaïa ne pouvait refuser d'offrir cette faveur à Rose.

- Je t'en prie, raconte-moi tout.

En réalité, apprendre comment s'était déroulé leur Nouvel An, et comment Scorpius avait eu droit de remonter dans l'estime des deux cousines grâce au ridicule duquel il s'était recouvert, cela ne l'importait guère. Mais Gaïa avait eu une vie tellement mouvementée, elle avait été si souvent privée de moments comme celui qui réjouissait tant Rose, qu'elle ne se sentait pas le courage de lui interdire de lui raconter. Et, si elle devait être honnête avec elle-même, elle voulait vivre ce moment par procuration, afin de goûter, rien qu'une fois, à la saveur du ragot.

- C'était un peu avant minuit, commença Lily avec un grand sourire. On a vu Scorpius débarquer au bras d'une fille, une Poufsouffle.

- Dire que j'aimais bien Mélina avant cela, murmura Rose. Maintenant, je ne suis plus sûre de pouvoir la considérer comme une fille bien.

Lily s'esclaffa, et fit signe à Rose de poursuivre le récit, tandis qu'elle regardait son nouveau balai et s'assurait qu'il n'avait pas une brindille tordue avant de grimper dessus.

- On a appris plus tard, par Albus, que Scorpius avait demandé au cousin de Blake… Blake Zabini, précisa Rose, même si Gaïa ne voyait pas plus qu'avant qui pouvait être ce, ou cette, Blake maintenant qu'elle était en possession de son nom de famille. Donc, il lui a demandé d'aller chercher une fille en particulier.

- Parce que le jeu de Scorpius, depuis le milieu de l'année dernière, c'est d'embrasser le plus de filles possible. Il a lancé ce jeu avec Blake, justement, marmonna Lily.

- Sauf qu'apparemment, Scorpius a décidé d'abandonner ce jeu, pour être vraiment avec une fille. En tout cas, il a dit au cousin de Blake d'aller chercher cette fille avec qui il voulait sortir, en lui donnant sa description physique. Parce que le cousin de Blake, il n'est pas à Poudlard, mais à Durmstrang. Et du coup…

Là, Rose s'arrêta de parler, et sourit largement.

- Il est allé chercher la fille, compléta Lily. Sauf que ce n'était pas la bonne.

- Et que Scorpius a beau faire croire qu'il sait tout et qu'il a tout vu, il a été incapable de le lui dire. Du coup, il se retrouve avec une copine qui, apparemment, n'attendait que cela, sans être capable de lui dire qu'il ne veut pas d'elle.

- Et c'est magnifique à voir, soupira Lily.

Le sourire de Rose s'élargit encore plus.

- Et moi qui me demandais comment rendre la vie de Scorpius infernale… Il se débrouille très bien tout seul, finalement ! Bon, Lily, tu nous montres ce dont est capable ce balai ?

∆ **| o**

Gaïa n'était pas douée pour tout ce qui avait trait aux adieux, mais elle fit un effort, cette fois-ci, lorsque les enfants Potter, Rose et Scorpius se préparèrent pour le départ. Du moins fit-elle un effort pour Rose, qu'elle alla jusqu'à serrer dans ses bras, à la grande surprise de tous. Sauf de Rose, qui entendait distinctement les paroles de Gaïa.

- Je viens de glisser un bout de papier dans ta poche. Si jamais quelqu'un t'embête trop, tu as trois sorts différents pour les ridiculiser au point qu'ils ne viendront plus t'embêter avant d'avoir passé l'âge de la cinquantaine…

Rose lui rendit alors son étreinte, souffla un bref « merci », les joues rouges, et se saisit de son sac.

- Et moi, j'ai le droit à une étreinte ? s'enquit Albus en ouvrant les bras.

Gaïa se recula en souriant.

- Désolée, mais non !

À peine vexé, Albus éclata de rire avant de prendre son sac, tandis que Scorpius et Lily adressaient tour à tour un hochement de tête et un sourire aux personnes présentes dans la pièce et qui ne les accompagnaient pas jusqu'à la gare. La porte ne tarda pas à se refermer derrière les adolescents et Harry, tandis que Ginny se tournait vers James et Gaïa, toujours présents dans la pièce.

- James, tu vas être en retard au travail, lui rappela-t-elle sévèrement comme la mère qu'elle était. Quant à toi, Gaïa… Je crois qu'Harry a laissé des papiers dans ta chambre pour toi. Et Hermione devrait passer dans la journée. Il semblerait qu'elle ait un… problème, termina Ginny en pinçant les lèvres. Quant à moi, maintenant que cette maison a enfin retrouvé calme et sérénité, je vais aller m'asseoir dans un canapé, et ne plus en sortir ! s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement.

- Je déteste lorsque ma mère a raison, soupira James avant de disparaître par la porte opposée à celle qui venait d'engloutir Ginny.

Pendant quelques secondes, Gaïa se retrouva seule, ne sachant quoi faire, avant de se rappeler que des papiers l'attendaient. Elle se dépêcha de monter.

Le problème pour Gaïa, à l'heure actuelle, était qu'elle se retrouvait dans une situation qu'elle ne pouvait contrôler. Elle devait se plier à la volonté d'Harry, qui souhaitait tâter le terrain avant de lui proposer de mener des recherches avec lui. Elle devait accepter d'être mise à l'écart, pour un temps qu'on n'avait pas jugé nécessaire d'estimer, malgré ses demandes incessantes. Elle devait accepter l'attente, en silence. Certes, l'attente passait plus vite, grâce à l'aide de James, de Lily, de tous les membres de cette maison. Mais dès qu'elle se retrouvait seule pour quelques instants durant, elle réalisait sans peine qu'elle était toujours dans cette situation peu habituelle.

Aussi, lorsqu'elle vit les papiers laissés par Harry pour elle, ses sourcils se froncèrent peu à peu, l'incompréhension s'installa, avant de faire place à la compréhension, puis à la colère. Et lorsqu'Harry Potter franchit le pas de ce qui fut son bureau, suivi de près d'Hermione Granger, elle laissa exploser sa fureur.

- Je croyais que vous ne vouliez pas aller chez moi ! explosa-t-elle. Je croyais que vous ne vouliez pas aller dans cette maison où j'ai vécu avec mon père avant que tout soit sécurisé, et avant de m'avoir posé des questions ! Je me disais presque que je pouvais vous faire confiance, mais là, je réalise que j'ai eu tort !

Hermione et Harry prirent le temps d'échanger un regard surpris et interrogateur avant de se tourner vers Gaïa.

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? s'étonna finalement Harry en prenant place sur une chaise.

Son instinct lui soufflait qu'il lui fallait prendre une pose nonchalante, ouverte à toute discussion, dans une telle situation. Gaïa était impulsive, et capable de tout lorsqu'elle n'obtenait pas ce qu'elle voulait. Rien encore ne lui prouvait ce trait de caractère. La jeune fille n'avait pas cédé à une quelconque colère pour faire valoir ses désirs et envies, mais Harry ressentait ces comportements chez elle. Elle était fière, elle était indépendante, elle ne supportait pas les airs condescendants et exigeait des réponses. Elle n'était pas patiente, et la brusquer n'était pas ce qu'il fallait faire lorsqu'elle était déjà en colère. Alors Harry s'assit, et attendit que ce qu'avait enfoui Gaïa, profondément en elle, tout au long de l'après-midi, surgisse.

- Qu'est-ce que font ces parchemins ici ?! Mon père les gardait sous clé, dans son bureau, et…

- Tu as déjà vu ces parchemins ? l'interrompit rapidement Hermione, l'excitation la gagnant.

Harry se redressa légèrement, craignant que l'intervention d'Hermione ne brusque Gaïa et l'empêche d'évacuer tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Cependant, il semblait que les paroles d'Hermione avaient un tout autre effet. Gaïa se mit à rougir, comme prise en faute.

- Oui… Enfin, je n'aurais pas dû, mais papa avait oublié de fermer son bureau, et je suis entrée, et je les ai vus…

Elle avait pris la voix d'une enfant de huit ans qui avoue une bêtise pour laquelle, elle en a totalement consciente, elle sera punie. Les deux adultes comprirent immédiatement que ces faits remontaient à un âge bien plus jeune que celui qu'avait actuellement Gaïa, et que jamais son père n'avait été au courant de cette irruption dans son sanctuaire.

- Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'ils représentent ? demanda doucement Hermione.

Gaïa, les joues toujours légèrement rouges, secoua lentement la tête pour leur faire part de son ignorance. Elle ne manqua pas d'apercevoir la déception dans les yeux d'Hermione.

- Nous n'avons pas pris ces documents chez toi, lui apprit Harry, reportant l'attention générale sur lui. Hermione ?

La femme prit à son tour un siège.

- J'ai commencé ces recherches généalogiques, dont Harry t'a certainement parlé. Il s'avère que remonter les branches de chaque arbre généalogique, chez les sorciers, peut être encore plus compliqué que chez les Moldus.

- Pourquoi ? l'interrompit aussitôt Gaïa.

- Parce que les sorciers se protègent. Les sorciers, il y a quelques années de cela, avaient peur que l'on découvre des… moutons noirs pouvant être rattachés à leur nom.

- Voldemort ? Enfin, je veux dire, ils avaient peur que Voldemort découvre des noms qui prouvent leur… impureté ?

Harry et Hermione échangèrent un regard à la fois surpris et admiratifs. En seulement une semaine, et sans avoir la permission expresse de sortir seule, Gaïa avait assimilé beaucoup d'informations, et les maîtrisait mieux que certains sorciers qui avaient été témoins de ces événements.

- En partie, reconnut Hermione. Mais il n'y a pas que ces sorciers. Il y a aussi ceux qui ont voulu se protéger de personnes qui pouvaient leur vouloir du mal.

- Et c'est là que nos familles interviennent, dit Harry en coupant Hermione. Pardon, tu peux reprendre.

- Harry a raison, reprit Hermione après un petit temps d'arrêt. De toute évidence, vos familles, si elles n'ont pas su être discrètes à chaque génération pour cacher le fait qu'elles possédaient une Relique, ont tout de même eu la présence d'esprit de poser des protections sur vos arbres généalogiques.

Hermione fit une petite pause, les sourcils froncés. La partie qu'elle allait aborder était complexe, et elle-même n'était pas certaine de la maîtriser totalement.

- J'ai fait un test avec la famille d'Harry, commença lentement Hermione. Grâce aux mémoires qu'il a retrouvées, j'ai pu connaître le nom de presque chaque membre de sa famille, et je remonte ainsi progressivement jusqu'aux Peverell. Jusqu'à Ignotus, crut-elle bon de préciser. Mais…

Elle hésita, n'étant pas sûre de comment annoncer la suite.

- Il semblerait que les protections soient extrêmement fortes, enchaîna Harry. J'ai dû autoriser Hermione, grâce à un parchemin ensorcelé, à étudier les divers membres qui composent ma famille. Sans cela, elle n'aurait pas pu remonter jusqu'au point où elle en est aujourd'hui.

Gaïa hocha la tête, comprenant petit à petit ce que voulaient lui dire Harry et Hermione. Cependant, plus ils expliquaient un point, plus des questions s'accumulaient, et plus un autre point restait obscur.

- Ce que je ne comprends pas, annonça lentement Gaïa, c'est pourquoi vous me dites cela. Est-ce que vous avez besoin de mon autorisation pour remonter mon arbre généalogique, pour ensuite retrouver mon père ?

Sa gorge se noua en songeant qu'elle faisait peut-être perdre leur temps aux deux sorciers, mais elle voulait une preuve de la mort – ou de la vivacité – de son père, et peu importaient les dommages collatéraux.

- Vous l'avez, poursuivit-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulait ferme. Mais ces parchemins, d'où sortent-ils ?

À nouveau, Hermione et Harry échangèrent un regard, au grand damne de Gaïa, qui trouvait cette habitude exagérément théâtrale.

- On ne sait pas, avoua Harry.

- Ou, plutôt, on sait _pourquoi _ils sont apparus, mais nous ne savons pas _d'où_ ils proviennent, corrigea Hermione. Ils sont apparus alors que je commençais mes recherches sur la famille d'Harry. Sauf que… je ne sais pas ce qu'ils veulent dire.

Cela se tenait… lorsqu'on avait toutes les données en main. Son père avait forcément dû faire des recherches sur les différentes branches des Peverell pour finalement obtenir le nom d'Harry Potter. Comment est-ce qu'il avait pu le faire sans obtenir le consentement d'Harry, Gaïa n'en avait pas la moindre idée, et elle ne pensait pas que c'était cette question dont l'importance primait sur les autres, à l'heure actuelle. En revanche, elle voulait en savoir plus sur ces parchemins qui n'avaient cessé d'hanter ses pensées depuis qu'elle les avait aperçus dans le bureau de son père.

Les caractères imprimés étaient illisibles. Était-ce le temps qui les avait effacés, ou était-ce dû au fait que cette langue soit inconnue de tous ? Gaïa n'avait su le déterminer jusqu'à aujourd'hui, jour où elle avait accès, avec l'accord du propriétaire, aux parchemins. Elle se pencha sur la feuille, et réalisa rapidement que les caractères ne ressemblaient à aucune écriture qu'elle avait pu rencontrer durant ses voyages. Elle soupira, dépitée de ne pas pouvoir résoudre ce mystère.

La seule certitude que tous avaient, c'était que ces parchemins, surgis du néant ou de tout autre lieu inaccessible par l'être humain, étaient liés aux Reliques. Le signe de celles-ci était inscrit sur chaque parchemin, en haut à gauche de celui-ci. C'était le seul morceau du parchemin que le temps ne semblait pas avoir détruit, saccagé, altéré.

- Je pense qu'on peut trouver un dictionnaire pour traduire ces parchemins, reprit Hermione rapidement, comme essayant de parler aussi rapidement que ses pensées s'enclenchaient dans son cerveau. Mais il faut d'abord que l'on détermine la langue employée. Et…

- Harry, Hermione, vous êtes où ?

La voix de Ron retentit depuis la cuisine, les interrompant. Sur les indications d'Harry, il ne tarda pas à les rejoindre.

- Il faudrait songer à calmer les Langues-de-Plomb, leur annonça Ron en tant que préambule. Ils sont légèrement inquiets de savoir que l'on tient tant à faire des recherches au Département des Mystères, et le fait qu'on accède aux salles de généalogie ne leur plaît pas, même si c'est pour Harry. Alors, tu sais de quelle langue il s'agit ? s'enquit le nouveau venu, s'adressant à présent à Gaïa.

Sa main désignant les parchemins qui s'étalaient autour de l'adolescente, il ne faisait aucun doute de ce à quoi il faisait allusion. Dépitée, Gaïa secoua la tête, et Ron ne sut cacher sa déception.

Il se reprit cependant rapidement.

- Enfin, ce n'est pas grave. Écoute, Harry, j'ai réfléchi toute la journée à cette histoire de plan, une fois qu'on sera en mesure de retrouver le père de Gaïa.

Aussitôt, l'attention de Gaïa se focalisa sur Ron, sans que cela n'échappe à personne. Tout ce qui pouvait lui permettre de retrouver son père déclenchait l'intérêt sans limite de la jeune fille.

- On ne saura rien du ravisseur, commença Ron en levant un premier doigt. Il semblerait qu'il soit plutôt doué, continua-t-il en levant un deuxième doigt et en désignant sa femme.

Le visage rembruni, Hermione hocha la tête, vaguement en colère de n'avoir pu déjouer les protections des différentes familles, et frustrée de savoir par avance qu'elle ne pourra pas remonter l'arbre généalogique de la Relique Pierre.

- Il détient un otage, plutôt important dans le but de notre mission, et veut potentiellement s'emparer d'un second, continua Ron, un troisième doigt levé après avoir désigné Gaïa.

- Pas potentiellement, le corrigea la jeune fille.

- Potentiellement, parce qu'on ne sait pas encore si tu viendras avec nous, la contredit Ron en bougonnant. Et pas la peine de protester. Tu es face à trois parents, je peux t'assurer qu'il y a plus de contre que de pour en faveur de ta venue. Mais, de toute façon, nous n'en sommes pas encore là, reprit Ron. Après tout, il nous manque encore l'essentiel.

Il fit une petite pause, comme pour ménager son effet théâtral.

- Nous n'avons pas encore remonté l'arbre généalogique de Gaïa et, surtout, nous n'avons toujours pas songé aux entraînements qu'elle va devoir suivre.

Un silence gêné suivit ses paroles.

- Quels entraînements ? s'étonna finalement Gaïa.

- Évidemment, j'ai mis les pieds dans le plat, pesta Ron en comprenant que Gaïa n'était pas encore au courant.

- Et on te laisse réparer les dégâts, enchaîna Hermione.

Ron soupira, et se passa une main lasse sur son visage fatigué.

- Ma petite…

Le regard noir de Gaïa ne le fit pas trembler, et elle réalisa que la journée de Ron avait dû être éreintante. Ce qui n'était pas une raison pour qu'il se permette une telle familiarité.

- Sache que l'on a affronté des dangers pas sympas, durant notre adolescence, et ils nous ont appris quelque chose de plutôt utile. Si t'es pas préparé, t'es mort. Et si t'es préparé, tu as une infime chance de t'en sortir. Est-ce que ton père t'a appris à stupéfixer quelqu'un ? Est-ce qu'il t'a appris à surmonter un sortilège de l'Imperium ? Est-ce que tu es capable d'affronter tes peurs ? Est-ce que tu es capable de faire la différence entre la réalité et ce qu'on tente de te faire passer pour la vérité ?

- Je…, commença Gaïa, abasourdie.

- Est-ce que tu peux préparer une potion pour te soigner ? Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée d'antidotes pour te sauver, en cas d'urgence ? Est-ce que tu penses pouvoir gérer une situation de crise, si jamais nous sommes tous blessés ?

- Mais, je ne…

- Est-ce qu'à l'heure actuelle, si l'on devait partir à la recherche de ton père, et que, pour des raisons peu agréables, tu te retrouvais seule, tu serais capable de t'en sortir ? termina durement Ron en élevant la voix pour se faire entendre au-dessus des mots que tentait de glisser Gaïa.

Cette fois, elle se tut. Elle n'avait jamais réellement songé à être seule. Son père l'avait forcée à y penser, à s'habituer à une telle situation mais, jusqu'à présent, elle avait toujours quitté son père le matin pour le retrouver le soir. Et, le jour où elle avait dû le quitter pour ne plus le revoir, elle l'avait fait pour se réfugier chez Harry Potter. Depuis, elle n'avait plus bougé de cette maison seule.

Alors, forcément, dans sa tête se construisirent les situations les plus folles, les plus dangereuses, les plus différentes qui soient, pour qu'elle tente de s'imaginer, un instant durant, face à une menace invisible, sans personne pour la guider. Il ne lui fallut que quelques instants pour réaliser qu'elle n'était parée à aucun des scénarios qui prenaient forme dans son esprit, et que, seule, sans personne pour la conseiller, elle ne mettrait que peu de temps à être retrouvée, kidnappée, blessée – tuée, peut-être.

- C'est bien ce qu'il nous semblait, murmura Ron. Donc, des séances d'entraînements pour toi. Il va juste falloir qu'on organise un planning, et s'assurer que les salles d'entraînements du Ministère aient des plages disponibles.

Il se leva rapidement.

- Hermione, je suis exténué. Je rentre. Est-ce que tu viens avec moi ?

Sa femme hocha la tête, avant de se tourner vers Gaïa.

- Peux-tu écrire, sur ce parchemin…

Elle lui tendit le bout de papier en question.

- Que tu m'autorises à faire des recherches sur ta famille ? J'ai déjà le nom de ton père. Cela sera plus compliqué que pour la famille d'Harry, mais on a déjà les deux extrémités de ton arbre. Je suis confiante, affirma Hermione.

Gaïa lui adressa un signe de tête reconnaissant. Avoir l'assurance que quelqu'un était capable de faire ce qu'on attendait de lui, et qu'il y mettait tout son cœur, était rare de nos jours, elle en avait conscience.

- Même si cela va prendre du temps, murmura finalement Hermione.

Puis, adressant un dernier signe à Gaïa et Harry, elle disparut à la suite de Ron.

Harry, lui, ne prit pas la peine de dire au revoir à Gaïa. Il la verrait d'ici quelques heures tout juste, au repas.

- Il faut…

Harry, qui était presque sorti de la pièce, se retourna, surpris.

- Il faut que j'apprenne à me débrouiller seule.

Le brun hocha la tête, d'accord avec elle, sans comprendre toutefois ce qu'elle voulait dire.

- Je ne peux pas commencer à me défendre seule tout de suite, enchaîna Gaïa.

Un sourire amusé détendit les traits d'Harry.

- Mais une adolescente de mon âge devrait être… je ne sais pas, moi ! s'agaça Gaïa. Être capable de se promener seule dans les rues, par exemple ?

Elle se doutait que cela était possible. Après tout, Lily n'avait-elle pas disparu une après-midi entière sur le Chemin de Traverse avec sa meilleure amie ?

Harry hésita un instant.

- Tu as l'habitude d'être seule toute la journée, commença-t-il lentement. Tu me l'as dit. Ton père ne passait pas la journée seul avec toi, et…

- Si je vais seule sur le Chemin de Traverse aujourd'hui, je me perdrai, affirma Gaïa. J'ai vécu dans des endroits reculés. Une route qui partait de notre maison pour mener aux magasins les plus utiles, une autre qui permettait de s'échapper rapidement. Rien de plus. Je suis incapable de gérer une situation de crise, et je suis incapable de déambuler au milieu de la foule.

Harry hésitait encore.

- Pour le moment du moins, ajouta sournoisement Gaïa. Ron vient de le dire. Je ne suis pas capable d'agir seule. Mais si on ne me donne pas l'occasion de le faire, comment devenir assez indépendante pour gérer une situation catastrophique ?

Elle comprit que son idée était lentement acceptée par Harry lorsqu'elle le vit prendre un air de profonde concentration.

- S'il te plaît, ajouta-t-elle. Je vais devenir folle, à rester ici sous la surveillance constante des autres ! Il faut que je sorte. Je l'ai toujours fait.

- Dans des endroits reculés, lui rappela Harry en la citant.

- Oui, mais je l'ai fait tout de même.

Harry hésita encore quelques instants, avant de capituler.

- Très bien, soupira-t-il. Mais il y aura des conditions, dont nous parlerons plus tard.

Gaïa hocha la tête, se disant qu'elle aurait tout le temps de reconsidérer ces conditions plus tard, lorsque le temps serait venu de parler de ses expéditions solitaires. En attendant, elle se contenta de sourire, consciente d'avoir gagné une bataille.

**| o**

L'absence de toute sensation corporelle ne l'effraya pas outre-mesure. Elle avait perdu la capacité d'utiliser ses cinq sens mais, une fois cette constatation faite, le calme régnait toujours dans son esprit. C'est après que cela se corsa.

Tout d'abord, l'odorat lui revint. Elle le sut immédiatement car l'odeur métallique qui s'insinua dans ses sinus était tellement forte qu'elle ne put l'ignorer. Sa gorge se resserra sous l'assaut incessant de l'odeur haïe, ses narines se dilatèrent pour tenter d'obtenir un autre effluve qu'elle puisse associer à un souvenir joyeux, et non pas à une blessure, à la mort. Rien ne fonctionnait cependant. Pas même de se rappeler des odeurs de plats préparés par la figure paternelle. Pas même de se souvenir de l'extase ressentie en reniflant une fleur particulièrement odorante. Pas même de se remémorer l'odeur du feu réconfortant que l'on hume avec plaisir lors des longues soirées d'hiver. Aucun de ces souvenirs odorants ne parvint à chasser l'odeur du sang.

Tout juste faisait-elle ce constat qu'elle réalisait qu'un deuxième sens lui était revenu. Il s'agissait du goût. Elle sentit le liquide se glisser sournoisement entre ses lèvres, pourtant scellées. Entre ses dents, contre son palet, le long de ses gencives, le liquide poisseux, épais et aussi métallique que laissait présager l'odeur sentie auparavant. Plus ses lèvres se collaient l'une à l'autre, et plus grande était la quantité de liquide qui parvenait à s'infiltrer. Finalement, sa bouche ne put contenir plus de liquide, et elle fut contrainte de déglutir, réalisant être incapable d'entrouvrir ses lèvres, malgré le dégoût que cela lui inspirait. La chaleur du liquide lui parut associable à celle qu'on estimait être relative à l'enfer, et elle se haït à l'instant même où sa pensée lui dicta d'avaler encore, le liquide étant l'unique source de chaleur qu'elle détectait dans ses alentours.

Le toucher fut le troisième sens à revenir à elle. Elle s'attendait à ce qui allait suivre, aussi ne fut-elle pas surprise de sentir un liquide épais glisser entre ses doigts, dégouliner le long de ses avant-bras, infiltrer ses vêtements, les alourdir, les coller à sa peau. Une fois encore, et parce qu'on lui avait appris à le faire, Gaïa conserva son calme, malgré l'horreur de la situation, malgré qu'elle ait tous les droits de céder à la panique. Elle ne bougea pas, attendant la suite des événements, occultant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait l'odeur, le goût, la sensation. Le sang, après tout, était synonyme de vie. Même si elle avait pleinement conscience qu'autant de sang en dehors d'une enveloppe corporelle était en réalité synonyme de mort.

L'ouïe fut le quatrième sens à reprendre ses droits. Elle entendit l'écoulement régulier du sang qui parcourait son corps, mais, surtout, elle entendit une respiration. Puis une seconde. La première n'était autre que la sienne, lente, régulière, profonde, prouvant qu'elle conservait son calme malgré les événements qui l'entouraient et qui avaient la capacité de lui faire perdre la raison. La seconde respiration était à l'inverse saccadée, rapide, sifflante, et révélatrice de l'état pitoyable dans lequel se trouvait son propriétaire. La respiration était située au sol, elle en avait conscience. C'était près de ses pieds. Elle comprit qu'elle pouvait modifier cette respiration en tendant la jambe, car son pied percuterait alors le corps relié à ce souffle. Un souffle qui, peu à peu, devenait un râle faible, synonyme d'une mort proche.

C'est là que Gaïa réalisa que si elle souhaitait conserver son calme, sa sérénité, sa maîtrise de soi, il ne fallait pas qu'elle recouvre la vue. À l'instant même où cette pensée se frayait un chemin dans son esprit, la lumière revint.

Elle hurla.

Elle hurla sa peur, sa colère, elle hurla autant que ses poumons le lui permettaient, sortie de son rêve, ou plutôt cauchemar, l'oreiller étant le seul témoin de ses cris et larmes, le seul réconfort qu'elle pouvait trouver dans ce moment si sombre, le seul qui avait le droit d'observer sa faiblesse pour ce soir. Le seul qui, elle en était sûre, pouvait la comprendre à l'heure actuelle.

Combien de temps pleura-t-elle, combien de temps hurla-t-elle, c'était une information qu'elle jugea inutile de connaître. Combien de fois appela-t-elle son père, pour se convaincre qu'il n'avait pu être étendu contre le sol, son souffle s'estompant peu à peu à mesure que la vie le quittait, ce n'était pas un compte qu'elle avait tenu. Certainement autant de fois qu'elle n'obtint pour seule réponse que l'amertume du silence. Combien de fois elle pria pour qu'une présence chaleureuse vienne la réconforter, elle ne voulait pas le savoir, préférant croire qu'elle espérait plus ardemment que personne, jamais, ne serait au courant de cette faiblesse qu'elle ressentait.

Son oreiller était certainement aussi humide que l'étaient ses joues, ses yeux devaient être rougis par ses pleurs, son état de fatigue était tel qu'elle ne pouvait nier avoir fait un cauchemar éprouvant. Tremblante, elle rassembla ses couvertures autour d'elle, tentant de retrouver un semblant de calme. Lorsqu'elle réalisa que sa chambre était trop sombre, qu'elle ne pouvait décemment pas croire qu'elle réussirait à oublier l'obscurité puis la lumière qui s'étaient succédées dans son cauchemar en restant ici, elle se décida à se lever, se sentant d'attaque à s'affronter. À affronter ses peurs, à affronter ses faiblesses.

Elle s'enveloppa dans un plaid qui traînait, Ginny ayant jugé qu'il pouvait être nécessaire, vu le froid mordant qui réussissait à s'infiltrer sournoisement dans la maison pourtant chauffée. Elle sortit de sa chambre, remerciant la fraîcheur du couloir de la faire frissonner. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle puisse un jour apprécier le froid, mais celui-ci était tellement contraire à la chaleur du sang qu'elle avait senti le long de sa peau qu'elle ne pouvait que l'aduler.

Un frôlement contre sa jambe lui rappela doucement qu'elle n'était pas dans un lieu où la vie s'échappait, mais qu'elle se trouvait dans une maison douillette, dont les habitants étaient vivants, respiraient et se levaient le matin. Elle baissa donc les yeux vers Nana, dont les pupilles luisaient dans le noir.

- Tu ne dors pas ? chuchota Gaïa.

Elle avait conscience que parler à un Fléreur était stupide, mais voir que l'animal l'écoutait et lui accordait toute son attention lui fit un bien incroyable. Pendant un instant, elle eut l'impression qu'il tentait de lui communiquer ses propres pensées, de la rassurer. Et puis, comme le langage Fléreur n'était pas celui du sorcier, Nana choisit de montrer sa compassion en sautant par surprise sur Gaïa, qui l'accueillit avec joie. Elle pouvait sentir sans peine le cœur du Fléreur battre contre sa propre poitrine, et cela lui fit un bien immense. Doucement, réussissant à coincer le plaid de telle façon qu'il lui couvrait les épaules sans qu'elle ne soit obligée de libérer une des mains portant le Fléreur, Gaïa se dirigea vers l'escalier, se disant qu'étant donné ce qu'elle venait de subir, elle pouvait aisément s'offrir une tasse d'un remontant quelconque.

Et c'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouva dans la cuisine des Potter, à trois heures du matin, en compagnie de l'aîné de la famille.

Elle resta un instant sur le seuil de la cuisine, ne sachant si le regard que lui adressait James était de surprise, ou bien de compassion. La pénombre qu'il avait laissée dans la cuisine empêchait Gaïa de lire ses pensées et émotions sur son visage, et elle n'était pas prête à expliquer pourquoi elle était réveillée, ni ce qu'elle venait de voir. Aussi pénétra-t-elle dans la cuisine, les lèvres pincées, Nana dans ses bras.

James avait deux tasses de thé devant lui, et, confuse, la jeune fille se demanda s'il l'avait entendue lors de son réveil brutal, ou s'il l'avait entendue lorsqu'elle avait descendu les escaliers. Le visage de James, qu'elle voyait à présent impassible, ne lui permit pas de déterminer ceci. Et, quoi qu'il en soit, vu le silence qu'il gardait, elle devina qu'il ne serait pas celui qui parlerait en premier de l'irruption de Gaïa dans la cuisine.

- Nana t'a adoptée, on dirait, constata-t-il en souriant doucement. Elle n'a jamais pu me supporter. Je crois que c'est parce que j'ai trop d'affinités avec Kreattur, et que les deux se détestent cordialement.

Gaïa hocha simplement la tête. Elle avait peur que sa voix ne dévoile le chamboulement interne qui l'empêchait encore de réfléchir calmement et avec lucidité.

- Elle est vraiment marrante, comme Fléreur, enchaîna James. Elle a un comportement particulier. Je ne suis pas capable de te dire pourquoi, mais elle ne se comporte pas comme les autres animaux de son espèce. Ce sont des animaux indépendants et, pourtant, Nana n'est véritablement heureuse que lorsque Lily est présente et qu'elle peut la coller toute la journée. C'est assez amusant.

Gaïa hocha distraitement la tête, la main perdue dans le pelage moucheté de l'animal, qui ronronnait, heureux d'avoir trouvé une compagnie aussi agréable à une heure aussi avancée.

Le silence s'installa, les deux personnes présentes dans la pièce se perdant dans la contemplation des volutes de fumée s'échappant de leur tasse de thé.

- Pourquoi tu es debout ? s'enquit finalement Gaïa lorsqu'elle fut sûre que sa voix serait assez ferme pour qu'il ne devine pas qu'elle était encore remuée du cauchemar fait.

James haussa les épaules, décidé à ne pas répondre, mais Gaïa ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Après tout, ils étaient là pour quelques minutes minimum, et ils n'avaient certainement rien de mieux à faire que de se parler.

- Je fais souvent des insomnies, avoua finalement James. Surtout lorsque mon père part au travail en pleine nuit. Quand j'étais gamin… disons qu'après la guerre des sorciers, et toutes ces histoires, il y a eu un moment où la vie a été calme. Et puis, peu après ma naissance, il y a de nouveau eu des événements. Certains sorciers n'étaient plus d'accord avec la politique de Kingsley, on l'estimait trop doux, pas assez sévère pour son poste. Il avait supprimé les Détraqueurs à Azkaban, il laissait la direction du Bureau des Aurors à mon père… Mon père était jeune, après tout. Il avait un tout jeune fils, ma mère était souvent en déplacement pour ses matchs, il devait rentrer s'occuper de moi, ou me laisser chez d'autres membres de la famille… En fait, il paraissait être débordé, et, souvent, Charlie, l'unique oncle non marié de la fratrie Weasley, venait à la maison pour me garder. Sauf que moi, je savais que lorsque Charlie était là, cela voulait dire que mon père ne l'était pas, et je me réveillais tout le temps, ces nuits-là, pour attendre que mon père revienne.

James soupira.

- J'avais cinq ans, et je pensais que c'était à moi de m'assurer que mon père rentrait bien. Ma mère me surprenait, me grondait gentiment, me ramenait dans ma chambre. J'étais incapable de m'endormir, et je l'entendais se disputer avec mon père, lui faisant la réflexion qu'il fallait qu'il me rassure, et qu'il cesse de partir à n'importe quelle heure, que cela m'angoissait. Quand j'en avais six, et qu'Albus me demandait où était papa, je lui disais qu'il était parti, mais que j'allais attendre qu'il revienne, et que je viendrais lui dire ensuite. Ma mère haïssait ça. Et puis, quand j'ai eu sept ans, à peu près, tout s'est calmé. Mon père ne partait plus à point d'heure sauver le monde, et j'étais plus tranquille.

Il sourit légèrement, comme amusé de ses préoccupations d'aîné de famille.

- Et depuis, tu ne fais plus d'insomnies ? demanda Gaïa avec intérêt.

Car elle-même en avait fait des dizaines de fois, des insomnies, en entendant son père tourner en rond dans son bureau. Elle l'entendait faire les cent pas, et devait attendre qu'il cesse son remue-ménage pour enfin trouver à nouveau le sommeil. Si James lui disait qu'il suffisait que la personne pour laquelle on s'inquiétait s'apaise pour retrouver un semblant de calme, elle lui en serait reconnaissante.

Mais il secoua la tête.

- Non. C'est resté. Moins souvent qu'avant, mais j'en fais toujours. Cela rend Chloé folle. Ceci dit, quand j'étais à Poudlard, c'était bien, avoua James en souriant. Je me levais, et j'allais découvrir le château lorsqu'il était désert. C'était génial, finalement.

- Et maintenant, tu prépares des tasses de thé…, railla Gaïa.

James haussa les épaules, peu touché par la remarque qu'elle voulait pourtant moqueuse et blessante. C'était incroyable qu'une personne qui avoue avoir passé des nuits à se promener sans autorisation dans un château en soit arrivée au point de faire chauffer de l'eau en plein milieu de la nuit.

- Ce qui ne te dérange absolument pas, puisque tu es toi-même en train d'en boire une, lui fit-il tout de même remarquer.

Elle haussa les épaules, avant de sourire légèrement.

- Faut croire que ce n'est pas si nul, de préparer des tasses de thé, finalement…

Il hocha la tête, attendant qu'elle continue la phrase qu'elle avait laissée en suspens.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'es réveillé, cette nuit ?

James hésita un instant. Il pouvait refuser de lui répondre. Il pouvait aussi lui faire remarquer qu'ils ne parleraient jamais de la raison pour laquelle _elle_ était debout, qu'ils ne parleraient jamais des cris qu'elle avait poussés, étouffés par un oreiller peu efficace. Mais il choisit d'être franc, parce que c'était ainsi que Gaïa fonctionnait. Elle avait besoin de franchise pour développer ensuite de la confiance, et sans aucune franchise de la part de James, elle ne serait jamais capable de faire confiance à qui que ce soit dans la famille Potter.

- Pour deux raisons, en réalité. Parce que mon père n'est pas là, tout d'abord. Je l'ai entendu partir. Et parce que je me suis légèrement disputé avec Chloé, et que cela me trotte dans la tête.

Il regretta aussitôt ces dernières paroles, n'ayant aucune envie de revenir sur la discussion peu plaisante qu'il avait eue avec Chloé, se sachant en tort sans pour autant désirer qu'une autre personne le lui fasse remarquer. Heureusement pour lui, ses états d'âme n'étaient définitivement pas intéressants aux yeux de Gaïa, qui préféra lui demander ce que faisait Harry Potter aussi tard dehors.

- Certainement pour le travail, une fois encore, répondit James. Tu as toujours des événements étranges qui se produisent, dans le monde des sorciers, et dès lors que c'est un peu effrayant, ils font appel au Bureau des Aurors.

Il fronça les sourcils.

- Ceci dit, pour que ce soit mon père qui y aille, ce n'est peut-être pas une simple querelle de voisinage, reprit James. Enfin, il nous le dira certainement lorsqu'il rentrera.

- Nous ? releva Gaïa.

- À moins que tu veuilles aller retrouver ton lit.

Par fierté, et par pur esprit de contradiction, elle manqua lui dire qu'elle le voulait. Seulement, elle se rappela pourquoi elle avait fui sa chambre, et pourquoi elle ne voulait pas y retourner pour l'instant. Elle frissonna.

- Tu sais que tu peux prendre la chambre de Lily, si tu le souhaites ?

Ce fut l'unique allusion qu'allait se permettre James concernant le malaise que Gaïa pouvait ressentir lorsqu'il était fait allusion à la raison de son réveil nocturne. Elle lui lança un simple regard dénué d'émotion.

- Non. Je préfère croire que toute cette situation n'est que temporaire, et donc être installée dans un lieu qui n'est pas fait pour les séjours longue durée.

Le silence se réinstalla une nouvelle fois entre eux deux. Gaïa tentait d'occulter les vestiges des souvenirs de son cauchemar en réfléchissant, une fois de plus, aux parchemins que lui avaient montrés Hermione et Harry plus tôt dans l'après-midi. Et en songeant à ces entraînements qu'ils tenaient tant à lui imposer. Ceci dit, elle avait beau dire que ceux-ci étaient exagérés, elle réalisait qu'elle manquait cruellement d'expérience en ce qui concernait les combats. Son père, finalement, ne lui avait appris qu'à fuir.

James regardait Nana, laquelle le fixait, les pupilles rétrécies, comme elle aimait le dévisager systématiquement. Ils se vouaient une haine presque sans borne depuis toujours – depuis que James avait affirmé à son oncle que ce n'était pas Kreattur qui avait volé son invention pour la mettre dans son placard, mais que c'était Nana qui l'avait posée ici. Depuis, le Fléreur semblait avoir compris qu'elle n'obtiendrait jamais de soutien de la part du garçon. Elle l'ignorait donc superbement, et avait décidé de détester Chloé depuis qu'elle avait compris qu'elle était liée à James.

Ce dernier soupira, se demandant comment est-ce que Chloé allait vivre cette situation. Elle avait exigé d'en savoir un peu plus sur Gaïa et son histoire, dans l'après-midi, et James s'était muré dans un silence têtu et obstiné que la jeune fille ne lui avait jamais connu. Elle avait d'abord cru à une plaisanterie, puis s'était mise en colère en réalisant que ça n'en était pas une. Et lorsqu'elle avait vu dans le regard de James une détermination qui ne présageait rien de bon, ni de calme et tranquille pour les jours à venir, elle avait fini par lui rappeler qu'il n'était pas un super héros, et qu'elle ne sortait pas avec lui pour ses exploits dangereux. Et là, James lui avait répondu qu'elle aurait dû s'y attendre. Il n'y avait jamais rien de simple avec les Potter. C'était à peu près à ce moment-là que Chloé avait cessé de parler et avait quitté le Département du Ministère où travaillait James pour rejoindre le sien, à la Coopération Magique Internationale. Depuis, il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles, et aucune réponse à sa lettre ne lui était parvenue.

- Ton père t'a montré les parchemins ? s'enquit soudainement Gaïa.

Surpris de l'entendre à nouveau, il mit quelques secondes avant de réaliser qu'elle s'adressait à lui, et encore quelques unes avant de comprendre réellement le sens de la question. Il finit par hocher la tête.

- Et ? insista Gaïa.

James soupira.

- Je ne sais pas plus que vous ce qu'ils peuvent vouloir dire, avoua James. Par contre, Tim… Je t'ai déjà parlé de Tim, n'est-ce pas ?

Gaïa hocha la tête.

- Bon. Eh bien, Tim est spécialisé dans les anciennes civilisations magiques, toutes ces histoires. Il est toujours à parcourir le monde pour trouver des vestiges de civilisations, et il connaît un grand nombre d'écritures. Donc, je lui ai envoyé un hibou, avec quelques extraits des parchemins de cette après-midi. J'attends maintenant sa réponse, mais il se trouve actuellement au Guatemala, alors je doute qu'on puisse obtenir une réponse avant quelques jours.

- C'est vers le Mexique, non, le Guatemala ?

James fit un signe de tête pour lui confirmer sa supposition.

- J'ai vécu au Mexique, se souvint-elle simplement.

- C'était comment ? demanda James, curieux et envieux.

Son bras libre s'enroula autour de son torse tandis qu'elle enfonçait un peu plus ses doigts dans le pelage de Nana, qui miaula de protestation.

- Il y a beaucoup de montagnes. Et de falaises, murmura-t-elle en se souvenant des chemins étroits qu'elle prenait avec son père.

James n'osa pas demander plus de précisions. Le souvenir semblait bien trop douloureux pour Gaïa.

- Tim n'apprécie pas trop le Guatemala, reprit-il. Il dit toujours que le plus intéressant, c'est l'âge de bronze en Chine. Je répète simplement ce qu'il me dit, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que c'est non plus ! rit James en voyant que Gaïa ne comprenait pas la majorité des termes qu'il employait. Enfin, Tim s'est toujours passionné pour l'Histoire. Pour tout te dire, c'était l'unique élève qui a réussi l'exploit de rester éveillé pendant un tiers du cours d'Histoire de la Magie. Et ça, c'est un tel exploit que nos arrière-petits-enfants en parleront encore ! Ah, ce Tim alors…

- Vous êtes restés en contact ? Après… tout ça.

Elle engloba James d'un signe de main, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas oublié qu'il lui avait parlé du changement qui s'était opéré en lui. James hocha la tête.

- Ouais. De temps à autre, on se retrouve après le travail. Enfin, quand il est en Angleterre, ce qui n'arrive pas souvent. Généralement, il rentre, il rédige un rapport bâclé sur son séjour et ses découvertes, puis il attend d'être appelé ailleurs. Je crois qu'il n'a jamais eu d'appartements à lui. Il dort chez les uns, les autres, leur prépare un repas le soir, et il repart comme il est arrivé, sans prévenir.

- Une vie normale, en somme, sourit Gaïa en se reconnaissant presque dans ce portrait.

- Ouais, si tu le dis.

La porte menant du jardin à la cuisine s'ouvrit, les interrompant dans leur conversation. Harry, car c'était lui qui rentrait, s'arrêta un instant, non pas parce qu'il était ébloui par une lumière inattendue, puisque James avait laissé la pièce dans le noir même après l'arrivée de Gaïa, mais parce qu'il était surpris par la scène qui se jouait sous ses yeux.

Son fils, comme l'avait craint Ginny, était à nouveau sujet à des insomnies, du fait des événements qui venaient de chambouler leur vie. Ni Ginny ni lui n'avaient jamais eu conscience que James était à présent réglé ainsi, à se réveiller presque toutes les nuits pour s'assurer que tout le monde était présent dans la maison. Harry se retrouva propulsé des années en arrière, lorsque son fils le plus âgé était perché dans un équilibre précaire sur l'une des assises de la cuisine, les yeux restant difficilement ouverts, et invariablement fixés sur la porte qui devait lui rendre son père. La ressemblance s'arrêtait cependant à la présence de James dans la cuisine. Il n'était plus ce petit garçon à l'air gauche, les yeux engourdis de sommeil, bâillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et qui se laissait tomber dans les bras de son père qui le portait jusqu'à son lit. Il était devenu un homme qui, certes, attendait toujours le retour de son père, mais qui n'avait plus de crainte dans les yeux. Un homme qui se tenait droit, qui était calme, qui attendait simplement une petite conversation père-fils avant de retrouver le confort de son lit. Ou presque. Parce que James n'était plus seul, à l'attendre. Il se trouvait avec Gaïa. Et la scène, finalement, ne semblait pas étrange à Harry. James avait grandi. Le schéma changeait, le contexte aussi, les personnes suivaient le mouvement. James n'était plus seul à l'attendre. Les peurs de petit garçon étaient bien loin. Maintenant, c'était l'intérêt de l'adulte qui le tenait éveillé, pour connaître les détails de sa mission.

Une fois remis de cette nouveauté à laquelle il lui faudrait certainement quelque temps d'adaptation, Harry referma la porte derrière lui, laissant la fatigue se peindre sur ses traits. Ça aussi, c'était nouveau. Jamais, lorsque James était enfant, il n'avait montré qu'il pouvait être éreinté et las de régler des problèmes à des heures peu décentes.

- Il ne resterait pas un peu d'eau chaude ? s'enquit-il. Il fait extrêmement froid dehors, et la mission ne permettait pas de s'arrêter un instant pour lancer un quelconque sort pour se réchauffer…

Lorsqu'il eut une tasse fumante devant lui, il sourit.

- Alors, vous vous êtes trouvés un compagnon d'insomnie ?

- Faut croire, dit Gaïa sobrement, tandis que James souriait en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Comment s'est passée ta mission ? demanda-t-il à son père, peu désireux de s'attarder sur les raisons qui les avaient poussés à se réveiller.

Gaïa ne le regarda pas, mais elle lui était extrêmement reconnaissante de changer de sujet. Ceci dit, elle n'avait pas besoin d'échanger un regard. James l'avait compris de lui-même.

- Pas trop mal… On a fini par arranger le problème, c'est le plus important.

- Et c'était quoi, ce problème ?

- Oh, une vieille sorcière qui voit le mal partout, et, bon… elle est persuadée que son voisin veut la tuer. Sauf qu'à force de penser cela, c'est elle qui devient la plus dangereuse, à trop vouloir se protéger. Ce soir, ça aurait pu mal tourner… Enfin, avec le recul, reprit Harry, un sourire amusé se dessinant sur ses lèvres, c'était une situation plutôt comique.

Et le chef du Bureau des Aurors d'expliquer les divers pièges montés par la vieille femme pour empêcher son voisin de venir jusque chez elle, de la mare remplie de strangulots au heurtoir qui était en réalité la tête d'une chimère, prête à avaler la première main qui se présenterait à elle.

- Le problème, termina Harry en grimaçant, c'est qu'à nous voir tenter de venir chez elle, elle a cru qu'on lui voulait du mal, et elle n'a pas songé à ôter les sorts…

James s'esclaffa bruyamment, tandis que Gaïa fronçait les sourcils.

- Mais pourquoi être allés chez elle, s'il n'y avait pas de danger immédiat ?

- Parce que le département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques a fait appel à nous. Ils ont reçu la plainte d'un magizoologiste, disant que les différents sortilèges et pièges empêchaient le développement normal des Boursoufs ayant décidé de s'installer dans cette zone. Comme les Boursoufs sont tout mignons, que tout le monde les adore et que personne n'a envie d'avoir à dire à la Gazette du Sorcier qu'une colonie de Boursoufs est morte parce qu'une vieille femme est paranoïaque, on a demandé aux Aurors d'y aller, et de faire entendre raison à cette sorcière. Malheureusement, ça ne s'est pas passé comme prévu, donc ils ont fait appel à moi.

Il se tut, soupirant.

- Et ? voulut savoir James.

- Et elle a cru que j'étais un imposteur. Ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive, mais à une heure aussi avancée de la nuit, je dois reconnaître que j'étais légèrement à bout, grogna Harry en se frottant les yeux. Enfin, je ne sais pas pourquoi je vous raconte cela. Qu'est-ce que vous faites, vous, debout à cette heure-ci ?

D'un même mouvement, Gaïa et James haussèrent les épaules, accentuant la surprise et la curiosité d'Harry.

- On s'est réveillés, et puis on s'est retrouvés dans la cuisine, rien de plus compliqué, expliqua vaguement Gaïa.

- On a un peu discuté de choses et d'autres…

- Et puis on a discuté des parchemins.

- Oh. Je vois…

Le moment semblait tellement avoir été celui de James et de Gaïa qu'Harry se sentit un instant gêné d'être rentré dans sa propre maison. Il réalisait petit à petit que Gaïa et James avaient de nombreux points communs, et qu'ils se plaisaient à les découvrir petit à petit, même s'ils ne le réalisaient pas encore.

- Tu as pu envoyer un hibou à Tim ?

James hocha la tête.

- Mais il est loin.

- Il rentre bientôt, lui apprit Harry, qui connaissait un certain nombre de membres du personnel du département auquel était affecté Tim. Peut-être qu'il attendra d'être rentré pour te répondre. Cela prendra finalement moins de temps…

- Est-ce que vous pensez qu'il saura mieux que nous répondre à ce problème ? demanda Gaïa. J'ai cru comprendre qu'Hermione avait étudié un certain nombre de langues mortes, et pourtant, elle n'a pas la moindre idée de celle qui est employée pour ces parchemins.

- Hermione a étudié ces langues, tu as raison, confirma Harry.

- Mais Tim _vit_ ces langues, et c'est totalement différent, assura James. S'il y a une ressemblance avec une langue antique, s'il s'agit du dérivé de l'une d'elles, tu peux être sûre qu'il le saura dans la minute, et qu'il nous le dira aussitôt. On peut lui faire confiance. S'il ne peut pas trouver, personne ne le peut.

James se tut alors, mal à l'aise. Gaïa fronça les sourcils, se préparant à poser la question qui, par avance mettait James et son père dans une position délicate.

- Et si personne ne peut lire ces parchemins, on ne saura jamais ce qu'ils veulent dire ? Mais… il faut le découvrir ! C'était forcément important, pour que mon père me les cache ! Il devait estimer que…

Harry leva une main apaisante, avant de faire un signe vers le plafond, pour lui rappeler que s'ils étaient tous les trois debout, Ginny, elle, était toujours endormie.

- Gaïa, je suis comme toi, lui assura Harry. Je veux découvrir ce qui est écrit sur ces parchemins, je déteste rester dans l'ignorance. Mais ne crois-tu pas qu'il est d'abord plus important de retrouver ton père ?

La jeune fille rougit de colère, réalisant que son intérêt pour les parchemins, intérêt qu'elle pouvait à présent montrer sans crainte qu'on le lui reproche, lui faisait oublier son père, qui était censé accaparer toutes ses pensées à l'heure actuelle.

- Si, si, bien sûr, bredouilla-t-elle, la voix tremblante de colère mal contenue.

Harry, indulgent et fatigué, sourit légèrement. Il bâilla, puis grimaça.

- Ce n'est définitivement plus de mon âge de devoir me lever à de telles heures, soupira-t-il. Même si j'ai abandonné l'illusion d'avoir une quelconque autorité sur les jeunes qui vivent dans cette maison, essayez de ne pas vous coucher trop tard, tous les deux. James, parce que tu travailles demain, et Gaïa, parce qu'on commence les entraînements. Oui, tu as bien entendu. Bonne nuit.

Harry disparut, laissant les deux « jeunes », comme il les surnommait si facilement, entre eux. Un petit sourire supérieur et victorieux prit alors ses aises sur le visage de James.

- Tu vas souffrir, lui apprit-il.

- J'ai l'habitude.

- Tu n'as encore jamais vu mon père dispenser un entraînement d'Auror, insista James. Je crois que Teddy en a pleuré, la première fois. Et qu'aujourd'hui encore, il tremble lorsque c'est mon père qui est en charge de la supervision.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que ton père puisse être aussi effrayant.

- Ce n'est pas qu'il est effrayant, dit James. Ce sont les histoires qu'il raconte en même temps, pour te motiver à te défendre, qui font froid dans le dos. Les livres veulent raconter ses aventures, mais ils ne dépeignent qu'une maigre…

- Lorsque j'avais huit ans, mon père m'a lancée dans le vide, l'interrompit Gaïa. J'avais peur, le vertige, mais il s'en est moqué. Il m'a lancée dans le vide. Parce qu'il fallait que j'apprenne à dominer mes peurs. À sept ans, j'ai vu un corps en décomposition. Lorsque j'en avais onze, j'ai traversé un village en flammes, qui venait d'être pillé. L'odeur de la chair brûlée est horrible. Alors, sincèrement, ton père pourra me raconter ce qu'il veut, je peux t'assurer que cela ne me fera rien du tout.

- On verra bien, dit simplement James.

Pour Gaïa, c'était déjà tout vu.

- Est-ce que tu es inquiète ? demanda finalement James.

Gaïa, qui s'appliquait à caresser Nana derrière l'oreille gauche, à environ trois centimètres du centre du cou, la zone semblant être particulièrement sensible, s'arrêta nette, déclenchant le mécontentement de l'animal.

- Pour l'entraînement de ton père ? Pas du tout, tenta Gaïa.

- Tu sais très bien que je ne fais pas allusion à cela, lui fit remarquer James en fronçant les sourcils.

Oui, Gaïa le savait très bien, et c'était cela qui l'inquiétait le plus. Que James devine des émotions qu'elle réussissait quasiment à se dissimuler à elle-même était une sensation désagréable. Elle avait beau vouloir lui cacher ce qu'elle ressentait et pensait, elle n'y arrivait pas. Peut-être parce que lui-même s'appliquait à cacher ce qu'il pensait réellement des autres, de la vie.

Elle soupira.

- Oui, murmura-t-elle. S'il savait que je m'inquiète pour lui, il me disputerait, dit-elle d'une petite voix plaintive. Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. C'est mon père, tu vois ? Il a beau voulu mettre une barrière entre nous, il a toujours été mon seul repère. Alors, forcément, je suis inquiète pour lui.

James hocha la tête, compréhensif.

- Et si…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Ce n'était pas nécessaire. Gaïa savait très bien ce à quoi il pensait. Elle détourna le regard, et se remit à caresser Nana, plus brusquement, plus mécaniquement qu'avant.

Et si son père était mort ?

Eh bien, si c'était le cas, la seule chose qu'elle voyait ensuite, c'était le vide. Littéralement. Celui sous les pieds, celui dans son cœur. Parce que, si l'unique personne qui avait été présente tout au long de votre vie devait disparaître, comment pouvez-vous le surmonter ?

Si son père n'était plus, Gaïa était bien en peine de dire ce qui l'attendrait ensuite.

* * *

**Note d'auteur**

_Hello la compagnie ! J'espère que vous allez bien depuis la semaine dernière, et que je ne vous ai toujours pas perdu en route, ah, ah. (De toute évidence, si vous lisez cette note, non). Merci à tous pour vos belles et looooongues reviews (ça m'apprendra à écrire des chapitres aussi longs !) On remercie_ **DelfineNotPadfoot **_qui chaque semaine trouve le courage de corriger les chapitres. Et qui subit mes petites réflexions agaçantes lorsque j'écris des chapitres..._

_Tiens, je viens de me rappeler que Ron apparaît dans ce chapitre, revenant du Ministère. Failli faire une crise la dernière fois, parce que j'ai appris qu'en fait, Ron n'avait pas fait Magasin de George Ministère, mais Ministère Magasin de George... Pottermore, des fois, tu fais tomber toutes mes convictions. Mais bon, pas franchement la possibilité de changer tout ce qui a déjà été fait avant, donc Ron, ici, travaillera toujours au Ministère. (A moins qu'il ait encore changé entre 2014 et 2022, ce qui ne serait pas encore dit sur Pottermore...) Hem, bref._

_Eh bien, il me semble qu'on a fait le tour (je ne vais pas vous assommer avec une note d'auteur aussi longue que le chapitre en lui-même), et je vous souhaite à tous une excellente semaine :)_


	7. VI-Où l'on comprend qui on a en face

**Chapitre 6  
****Où l'on comprend qui on a en face de soi.**

_Clac, clac, clac._

Le bruit de la cane frappant contre le bureau en bois de chêne résonnait dans la grande pièce, faisant sursauter l'une des deux personnes présentes.

_Clac, clac, clac._

C'était comme une mélodie, comme une chansonnette qui se répétait. Toujours le même air, toujours les mêmes paroles, toujours le même rythme.

Toujours la même peur qui faisait suer l'un des hommes de la pièce.

Toujours la même froideur qui faisait vivre l'autre.

_Clac, clac, clac._

Les gouttes de sueur dégoulinaient entre les cheveux grisonnants de l'homme, s'infiltraient dans son cou, glissaient le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il se demandait comment autant d'eau pouvait suinter sur son corps alors que sa bouche était incroyablement sèche, comme devait l'être le désert. Il n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans un désert, aussi se gardait-il le droit de douter encore un peu de la sécheresse qu'on prétendait être dans ce lieu.

_Clac, clac, clac._

Plus il y réfléchissait, et plus ce bruit lui semblait être celui d'une hache qui s'abat, impitoyablement, sur le tronc qu'elle a le devoir d'abattre. Cette idée était loin de rassurer notre homme, qui déglutit, péniblement.

_Clac, clac, clac._

Ce son était l'unique preuve que, face à lui, la personne qui le terrorisait d'un simple mouvement de bras, provoquant ce bruit, était vivante. Mais, finalement, la mort n'était pas effrayante. Il aurait préféré être enfermé dans cette pièce avec un cadavre qu'avec cette personne qui le paralysait de peur. Ces trois coups, répétitifs, étaient glaçants.

_Clac, clac, clac._

Et ils n'étaient pas sans rappeler le nombre de Reliques. Inconsciemment, sa tête se tourna vers le mur sur lequel était accroché le tableau montrant le symbole qui rythmait la vie de chacune des personnes vivant dans cette propriété. Il comprit une seconde trop tard que, par ce simple mouvement de tête, la véritable confrontation venait de commencer. Il n'eut pas la force de déglutir, ni même celle de regarder en face la menace qu'il allait devoir affronter.

- Une semaine…

Ce n'était qu'un murmure, tout juste un souffle. Ces deux mots paraissaient sans danger. Mais, s'ils étaient réellement inoffensifs, pourquoi est-ce que l'homme trembla, comme si un tremblement de terre l'empêchait de garder le contrôle de son corps ?

- Vous avez attendu une semaine, murmura à nouveau l'homme.

Il se leva de son siège. Certes, il avait besoin de l'aide d'une canne pour marcher. Certes, il se tenait voûté. Certes, ses cheveux gris tombaient lamentablement autour de son visage, révélant la rage qui l'habitait et l'avait poussé à se décoiffer. Certes, il avançait lentement. Certes, il était maigre, décharné. Certes, il était âgé. Certes, un simple souffle aurait pu le faire tomber. Certes, il paraissait fatigué, usé. Certes, on aurait pu croire qu'il avait déjà un pied dans la tombe. Certes, il pouvait sembler pitoyable.

Mais, en réalité, cet homme était l'homme le plus dangereux du pays. Et seule une poignée de personnes en avait conscience.

Sa main gauche se crispa sur le pommeau, et il avança de quelques pas, tournant le dos à l'homme qu'il terrorisait de sa simple présence. La baie vitrée lui offrait un paysage d'une beauté à couper le souffle. La vallée boisée montait en pente douce tout autour de la demeure, l'enfermant dans une cuvette, cachée des regards de ceux qui n'avaient pas connaissance de sa localisation. Toutefois, cette pente était bien trop faible pour cacher entièrement la vue. Des kilomètres s'étendaient devant les yeux de toute personne se postant à cette baie vitrée, et elle pouvait alors observer les différentes collines, et les montagnes qui se détachaient, au loin. Légèrement sur la droite était visible une trouée, une petite gorge au fond de laquelle coulait lentement et calmement un ruisseau, amenant une eau pure jusqu'à cette propriété dont personne ou presque ne connaissait l'existence. Au printemps, on pouvait voir les bourgeons éclore, les oisillons prendre leur premier envol. Durant l'été, de nombreux animaux venaient profiter de la fraîcheur dispensée par les arbres et le ruisseau, et tout un écosystème se développait sur un faible rayon kilométrique. Durant l'automne, les feuilles mortes tapissaient le sol d'un épais rembourrage doré, et le coucher de soleil donnait alors à ce tapis une couleur de feu. Quant à l'hiver, lorsque tout était blanc, ou du moins cristallisé, on se serait cru dans un conte, de ceux qui ne font que vanter les mérites de la beauté de la nature.

Oui, cette vision était idyllique, et on aurait pu croire que ce qui se déroulait dans cette maison perdue au milieu de ce paysage l'était forcément.

En réalité, c'était tout le contraire.

- Dawson…, murmura alors le vieil homme.

L'homme appelé, celui sur la chaise, trembla un peu plus. C'était la première fois qu'on murmurait son nom sur ce ton, et il sentait sans peine la menace non dissimulée dans la voix du vieil homme qui lui tournait toujours le dos.

- Réalises-tu ce que tu as fait ?

Hocher la tête n'aurait rien changé, puisque son patron ne le regardait pas. Mais l'aurait-il regardé que Dawson n'aurait pu émettre le moindre mouvement. Ses muscles étaient tendus à l'extrême pour éviter le moindre geste qui puisse trahir sa peur, démontrer son angoisse. Même s'enfoncer au creux de son siège ne l'aiderait pas à mieux supporter cette tension insoutenable qu'il s'imposait.

- Une semaine… Cela fait une semaine que cette mission a échoué, et cela fait seulement quelques minutes que je suis au courant…

La voix était toujours aussi froide, aussi impersonnelle, comme venant de loin, très loin. Du fond des océans, d'une caverne. Ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'elle n'était pas chaleureuse, ni de bon augure.

- Pourquoi ?

La question n'exigeait pas de réponse.

- Est-ce parce que ton équipe et toi estimiez pouvoir trouver de nouvelles informations satisfaisantes ? Est-ce parce que vous ne saviez pas comment me tenir au courant de ce qui s'est produit ? Hum, oui, c'est peut-être cela…

Le malaise prenait de plus en plus de place dans l'être de Dawson. Il le sentait s'infiltrer par tous les pores de sa peau, tenter de l'étouffer, de le posséder, pour lui rappeler que sa vie n'était qu'un petit fil menacé par une grande paire de ciseaux, qui n'étaient autre que l'homme qui lui tournait le dos. Et cet homme savait manier les ciseaux à la perfection, bien mieux que n'importe quel couturier renommé. Oh, oui, il n'y avait aucun doute. Sa vie n'était qu'un fil peu sécurisé.

- Et ainsi donc, Bob Lockwood se retrouve dans nos cachots, alors que je ne souhaitais rien d'autre que sa mort. Car sa mort aurait déstabilisé sa pauvre enfant, qui ne vit que par lui. Sa pauvre enfant dont nous ne savons toujours rien, pas même le prénom.

Il se retourna violemment, rappelant à Dawson que son patron n'était pas aussi vieux et fini que ne le laissait supposer son apparence. Les apparences sont souvent trompeuses, d'ailleurs. Il déglutit, sans se soucier d'être aperçu par cet homme qui l'effrayait tant. Le moment n'était plus celui de sauver les apparences. Le moment était venu de tenter de sauver sa peau.

- Il pourra nous dire… Avec un peu de torture… Les bonnes méthodes… Les bons sorts, les…

Dawson s'embrouillait dans ses paroles, les mots franchissaient la barrière de ses lèvres sans aucune cohérence, prouvant, s'il était encore nécessaire de prouver quoi que ce soit, que la peur était l'unique émotion qui le berçait à l'heure actuelle. Il devait parler pour donner un minimum d'explications à ses choix, il devait parler pour faire comprendre qu'il avait agi pour le mieux mais, malheureusement, l'homme face à lui ne l'entendait pas de cette façon.

Dawson se tut lorsque le rire glacial et sans joie de son patron s'éleva.

- Dawson, crois-tu réellement que je ne sais pas tout cela ? Je suis celui qui connaît le mieux la psychologie des hommes. Je suis celui qui a eu le loisir de l'étudier tout son soûl, au cours des derniers siècles…

Dawson frissonna en se rappelant, une fois encore, que cet homme devait être mort, selon les lois de la nature. S'il l'avait d'abord admiré pour ses exploits magiques, et s'il avait admiré le but qu'il poursuivait, ainsi que le bonheur et l'immortalité qu'il lui avait fait miroiter,Dawson avait peu à peu réalisé que cet idéal n'était pas celui qu'on pouvait réellement mener sans semer le trouble, la discorde, la mort. Cela ne l'avait tout d'abord pas dérangé. Il était jeune, il estimait que certaines personnes puissantes devaient avoir la possibilité de choisir leur date de mort. Et puis, sa compagne était tombée enceinte, et poursuivre une enfant l'avait peu à peu dégoûté, détruit. Il n'en avait jamais parlé à personne, mais ses missions, qui n'étaient déjà pas couronnées de succès, furent de plus en plus mauvaises, prouvant sa motivation déclinante. Il avait tenté d'être affecté à d'autres postes, à d'autres recherches, mais ce n'était pas ce pour quoi il avait été engagé. On l'avait engagé à retrouver un homme, puis un homme et sa fille, et il n'avait pas su se montrer à la hauteur, ni pour l'une, ni pour l'autre de ces missions.

Il savait que son temps était compté, du moins dans cette demeure, et il savait que le rire qui venait de s'élever ne faisait que réduire son espérance de vie, ou d'homme salarié. Une goutte de sueur vint caresser sa lèvre supérieure, le chatouillant. Il aurait voulu la chasser d'un coup de langue, mais la futilité du geste était totalement inappropriée dans cette pièce. Alors il subit la pression de plus en plus oppressante de son inconscient qui lui intimait de la chasser, pour se concentrer sur son esprit pratique lui ordonnant de vivre aussi longtemps que possible.

Le rire ne s'estompait pas. Dawson sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines au fur et à mesure que les minutes s'égrenaient, et que le rire continuait de se faire entendre dans cette pièce qui était le repère de son maître. Puis, alors qu'il avait la sensation que cette torture ne s'achèverait jamais, enfin, le rire diminua en intensité. Et lentement, le malaise augmenta, Dawson comprenant que rien de ce qui s'était déroulé auparavant, que rien de ce qui avait été dit ne serait aussi dur et important que ce qui allait à présent se dire.

Son patron s'approcha lentement de lui, et posa sa main droite sur le dossier, juste à côté de l'épaule de Dawson, lequel pouvait, du coin de l'œil, admirer le tatouage de son maître, dont il avait la connaissance, ce qui lui permettait de l'admirer, ou bien de trembler, à chaque fois qu'il apparaissait dans son champ de vision. Cette vision laissa bientôt la place à celle, beaucoup plus effrayante, de la voix de son patron, qui se penchait vers lui. Rapidement, le souffle froid, aussi froid que l'homme auquel il appartenait, vint chatouiller l'oreille de Dawson.

- Je connais des tortures telles qu'elles te feraient avouer tes crimes, des plus odieux aux plus simplets. Je connais des stratagèmes pour te faire parler comme le ferait le Veritaserum, avec le plaisir en plus de te voir souffrir à chacun des mots que tu prononcerais. J'ai les moyens de te faire trembler bien plus que tu ne trembles actuellement, Dawson. Tu es nul, Dawson. Tu me semblais intéressant, lorsque je t'ai engagé, et je pensais qu'avec ton équipe, tu serais en mesure de me donner ce que j'attendais de toi. Mais nous avons enchaîné les déceptions, et bien avant que cette fille ne vienne au monde. Tu n'as jamais été capable de me ramener Lockwood, jusqu'à la semaine dernière. Et ceci était uniquement grâce au stratagème des Dessinateurs. Tu es censé être un Chasseur, mais que chasses-tu, à part du vent ?

La voix n'était plus qu'un simplet filet, tout juste audible, et dont le timbre ne cessait d'être plus dur à mesure que les mots s'enchaînaient avec fluidité.

- Dawson, je crois que je suis dans l'obligation de me séparer de toi, à présent. Ramener Lockwood n'est pas suffisant, surtout lorsque l'on prend en compte le fait que tu as voulu me cacher les résultats de ta précédente mission.

Le chef se redressa brusquement, et s'éloigna d'un pas vif qu'on ne lui soupçonnait pas. Il prit le temps de réfléchir, ses traits s'adoucissant quelques peu.

- Cependant, même si tes missions n'ont pas toutes eu le résultat escompté, je ne peux pas dire que tu m'aies été d'une aide totalement inutile, murmura la tête pensante de la pièce.

Dawson réalisa à l'instant où ses poumons se vidèrent de l'air contenu qu'il avait retenu sa respiration depuis le moment où son patron avait laissé entendre qu'il devait se séparer de lui. Pour Dawson, la séparation ne pouvait être que la mort. Et pourtant, il semblait que malgré la déception qu'il avait provoquée du fait de ses mauvais services, que malgré les reproches qui pouvaient lui être faits, on allait lui laisser une chance de terminer sa vie. Du moins, de lui permettre de la vivre. Mais rien n'était encore joué, aussi se tut-il, et attendit la suite de la conversation.

- Oui, je ne peux pas oublier tout ce que tu as fait pour nous. Tu as su retrouver Lockwood malgré son don pour se cacher. Alors, je crois que je peux te laisser… partir. Oui, tout simplement, partir.

Les yeux de Dawson papillonnèrent sous l'effet de surprise. Son patron le regardait pour la première fois avec douceur, comme lui accordant un immense privilège. Des pensées heureuses traversèrent immédiatement le cerveau de Dawson. Il allait pouvoir rejoindre sa fille, sa femme, passer du temps avec elles, partir de cet endroit un peu trop parfait, oublier les nombreuses chasses à l'homme qu'il avait dû organiser, suivre, oublier cette vie dangereuse et remplie de contraintes qu'il vivait depuis plus de trente ans à présent.

- Je t'accorde une immense faveur, Dawson, lui rappela alors son ancien patron. Ne me fais pas changer d'avis en restant ici, comme l'imbécile que tu sembles être…

Dawson se leva précipitamment.

- Merci, monsieur, merci infiniment, je…

Son ancien supérieur lui indiqua la porte du bout de sa canne, se tenant droit en appuyant sa main libre sur le bureau.

- Dehors, Dawson. Et profite de cette immense faveur que je te fais.

Dawson bredouilla quelques mots de remerciements, prenant garde à ne pas trébucher sur le tapis persan qui couvrait la majorité du sol de la pièce, et sortit en évitant de faire claquer la porte.

L'homme qui restait regarda la porte se refermer. Toute gentillesse avait quitté ses traits, et c'était à présent un regard pervers qui lui tirait les traits. Un sourire carnassier étira ses fines lèvres sèches, et ses yeux, bien que froids, semblaient exprimer de la joie.

Une porte dérobée s'ouvrit. Il ne se tourna pas vers le nouvel homme qui venait d'entrer.

- J'aime toujours autant ce moment, murmura le chef. Cet instant où ils s'en vont, persuadés qu'ils vont s'en sortir, que personne ne les suivra, et qu'ils termineront leur pauvre et misérable vie dans les bras de leur femme, maîtresse, leur fils ou fille à leur chevet… Pauvres sots, soupira-t-il, semblant s'amuser profondément de la situation.

Il se tourna enfin vers l'homme qui venait d'entrer. Tout juste la trentaine, cet homme était avenant, et inspirait immédiatement la confiance. Mais comme on l'a déjà dit, les apparences sont souvent trompeuses, et sous le plus beau déguisement de Boursouflet peut se cacher sans peine le plus féroce des dragons.

- Wilson, fais en sorte que cela ait l'air… d'un accident de chasse. J'ai toujours beaucoup aimé cette expression, murmura son patron. « Accident de chasse »… C'est une manière enjolivée de dire d'un homme qu'il a été assassiné, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis… accident de chasse, pour un Chasseur, c'est plutôt amusant…

Un rire grinçant lui échappa. Et puis, aussi vite qu'il était apparu, il disparut, laissant la place à un air froid, calculateur, dangereux.

- Fais ton travail de Nettoyeur. Je ne veux plus qu'on en entende parler. Il n'a jamais mis les pieds ici.

Son meilleur Nettoyeur hocha sèchement la tête, avant de faire claquer ses bottes contre le parquet en guise de salut. Sans attendre son reste, il s'évapora par la même porte que Dawson. Lequel n'avait toujours pas conscience que les secondes étaient comptées.

Le vieil homme, une fois seul, retourna dans son fauteuil, et laissa sa tête retomber en arrière contre le dossier. Il soupira profondément, caressant son tatouage, par réflexe, par automatisme.

Bob Lockwood n'était qu'une maigre compensation. Bien sûr, il pourrait lui donner la route menant à sa Relique, mais cela ne l'intéressait pas. Dès lors que sa fille était née, il avait senti que c'était elle qui devait le mener à la Relique. C'était elle qui était importante, c'était elle qui avait le plus de cartes en main, sans qu'il ne puisse jamais déterminer pourquoi. Il savait simplement qu'elle avait une importance bien supérieure à celle de ce pauvre Lockwood.

Il était trop sévère envers Lockwood. Celui-ci avait su cacher un très grand nombre d'informations concernant sa famille, et jamais il n'aurait pu retrouver la branche Lockwood sans que l'un de leurs alliés ne se retourne contre eux. Ce qui l'inquiétait en revanche, c'était de ne pas avoir la moindre idée de la famille possédant la Cape. Il avait tout tenté pour remonter jusqu'au dernier héritier, mais une magie bien plus puissante que toutes celles qu'il avait déjà côtoyées formait une barrière infranchissable par les voies qu'il connaissait. Cependant, avec Lockwood entre les murs de sa propre demeure, il pourrait retrouver sa fille et, grâce à elle et à l'otage qu'il avait en sa possession pour la faire chanter, il pourrait retrouver le dernier Héritier. Il le fallait absolument. Le temps lui était de plus en plus compté.

Une quinte de toux le prit alors, comme en réponse à ce qu'il venait de penser. Le mouchoir qu'il plaqua immédiatement sur sa bouche fut bientôt rouge, trempé par le sang qu'il crachait de plus en plus régulièrement. Ah, Flamel avait pensé à un grand nombre de problèmes liés à sa fichue Pierre, mais jamais il n'avait songé à d'éventuels effets secondaires.

Le mouchoir ne tarda pas à s'évaporer en fumée. Il ne voulait pas que l'une des personnes travaillant pour lui découvre cette faiblesse. Ce n'était pas en étant faible que l'on pouvait effrayer. Et il n'était pas faible. Il ne l'avait jamais été, et ne le serait jamais. Il le serait encore moins lorsque les Reliques de la Mort seraient toutes trois en sa possession.

**∆ | o**

Wilson était un homme précis, silencieux et propre. Sa besogne fut accomplie en très peu de temps. Dawson avait un faible pour la chasse Moldue depuis des années, aussi répondre aux exigences de son maître fut bien plus rapide que ce à quoi on pouvait s'attendre. Il revint au quartier général des Nettoyeurs si peu de temps après que certains s'étonnèrent de son retour rapide. Mais tous connaissaient la redoutable efficacité de Wilson, aussi personne n'osa émettre à haute voix la possibilité que sa mission ait échoué.

Les Nettoyeurs partageaient leurs quartiers avec les Parieurs. Personne n'était sûr du nom premier des Parieurs, mais tous, en revanche, savaient pourquoi ils s'appelaient ainsi à présent. C'était du fait de leurs habitudes morbides. Avant chaque séance particulière avec un client, ils pariaient sur les minutes qui seraient nécessaires avant qu'ils n'obtiennent les informations voulues. Plus un Parieur était rapide, et plus les sommes qu'ils gagnaient à la fin de chaque séance étaient élevées. L'argent n'avait pas de raison d'être ici. Ils avaient à disposition tout ce dont ils pouvaient avoir besoin dès lors qu'ils émettaient l'envie de le posséder. C'était simplement la preuve de sa position dans la hiérarchie par rapport aux autres personnes qui partageaient ses quartiers.

La pièce qui leur était réservée pour leur temps libre au cours de la journée n'était occupée que d'une autre personne. Il ne prit pas la peine de la saluer, pas plus que la personne ne leva les yeux de sa besogne. Un fusil dans une main, un couteau dans l'autre, elle s'appliquait à rendre le deuxième outil aussi tranchant qu'il pouvait l'être à l'aide du premier.

Le bruissement du métal était peu gênant pour Wilson, qui se saisit de quelques fruits dans une coupelle avant d'aller s'allonger sur un canapé, repensant à ce qui s'était produit quelques minutes plus tôt.

Les Chasseurs, à présent, n'étaient plus qu'au nombre de deux. Certes, les deux restants étaient efficaces, mais étant donné que l'intervention de Dawson, une semaine plus tôt, leur avait fait perdre les rares indices qu'ils possédaient concernant la fille de Bob Lockwood, ces deux Chasseurs et leur équipe respective d'un et deux sorciers allaient devoir recommencer leurs recherches depuis le début. Cela leur prendrait certainement des semaines avant de tomber sur une preuve solide, sur un fait tangible sur lequel prendre appui. Et puis, il y avait l'équipe de Dawson, qui se trouvait à présent sans personne pour lui donner des ordres. Personne ne savait encore quoi faire de ces deux recrues.

Dawson n'était qu'un idiot. Il n'avait même pas songé un seul instant à se méfier de Wilson, lorsqu'il l'avait vu surgir de nulle part.

Il ricana, peu amène.

La seconde personne de la pièce rit avec lui, d'une petite voix fluette, qui dénotait de l'ambiance froide et figée qui régnait en ces lieux.

Wilson se tourna vers elle. Elle lui tournait à présent le dos, penchée sur sa besogne, le métal frottant contre le métal grâce à elle.

- April, pourquoi es-tu ici ?

La femme ne releva même pas la tête pour lui répondre.

- Parce qu'_il_ a mis un imbécile dans la chambre attenante à la mienne, et que je dois partager notre salle de détente avec lui.

Wilson sourit, railleur.

- Un imbécile ? Un Élite qui serait aussi un imbécile ? Alors, ce qu'on dit à ton sujet est vrai…

Ce ne fut que sa chance, ajoutée à son entraînement efficace et qu'il suivait depuis des années, qui lui permit de garder la vie sauve. Il perçut au dernier moment le vif mouvement d'épaule d'April, et il eut alors le temps de se décaler sur le côté. La lame de couteau ne fit que se planter dans son épaule.

La souffrance tordit ses traits, et il dut se faire violence pour ne pas hurler lorsqu'il retira d'un coup sec la lame de son épaule, refusant de donner une once de satisfaction à April en cédant à la pression des cris. Ici, on leur avait appris à passer outre la douleur, et ce n'était pas ce petit désagrément qui devait le gêner et l'empêcher de penser calmement. Il répara donc les dégâts d'un coup de baguette, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Il était un Nettoyeur, mais n'était pas capable de sauver sa propre vie. Parce qu'en réfléchissant à ce qui venait de se produire, Wilson n'avait qu'une conclusion à tirer. S'il était toujours en vie, c'est parce qu'April l'avait voulu. Elle ne ratait jamais sa cible.

- Que disais-tu à propos des Élites, Wilson ?

- Rien, grogna Wilson, la souffrance rendant sa voix plus rauque.

April éclat d'un petit rire amusé.

- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait…

Le silence reprit ses droits dans la pièce.

- Alors, plus de Dawson ?

Wilson secoua la tête, sachant qu'April n'avait pas besoin de le regarder pour deviner ce qu'il allait dire. D'ailleurs, elle émit un bref mouvement de tête, comme pour dire qu'elle avait bien compris les gestes de Wilson.

- Des Chasseurs incompétents, un Élite stupide… Il faudrait faire le ménage, par ici, renifla-t-elle dédaigneusement.

- Et qui le ferait ? Toi ? devina Wilson.

- Exactement, murmura April, sa voix tremblant d'impatience.

- Tu t'ennuies, April ?

La femme émit un grognement peu humain, et tout sauf féminin.

- Mes talents ne doivent pas être gâchés, dit-elle simplement.

Wilson, sachant pertinemment de quoi était capable April, trembla légèrement. Si April faisait partie de l'Élite, ce n'était pas pour rien. Elle ne se satisfaisait pas d'un rôle. Elle n'était pas à sa place chez les Dessinateurs, ni chez les Rêveurs. Elle n'était pas à l'aise au milieu des Chasseurs, ni des Fileurs. Les Nettoyeurs et les Parieurs ne lui semblaient que trop barbares. Elle avait besoin de la délicatesse des Dessinateurs et celle des Rêveurs, mêlée à la finesse des Chasseurs et Fileurs, qu'elle rajouterait à la barbarie des Nettoyeurs et Parieurs. April était certainement la plus dangereuse de tous, ici, à l'exception de leur chef, et elle l'avait montré à de nombreuses reprises.

- J'espère que Lockwood ne va pas craquer, murmura-t-elle finalement.

L'échine de Wilson se hérissa en entendant la pointe de sauvagerie qui transperçait les paroles d'April.

- J'ai très envie d'étrenner mes nouvelles lames sur lui, avoua-t-elle avec la moue d'une adolescente.

Elle sauta alors légèrement de son siège, sans bruit, le cuir de sa tunique épousant ses formes. Trois lames pendaient sur son côté gauche, tandis qu'une était cachée à l'intérieur de ses bottes. Dans sa manche droite se trouvait sa baguette, qu'elle pouvait sortir en une simple secousse d'épaule. Et c'était finalement cette baguette qui était l'arme la moins dangereuse en la possession d'April.

L'air victorieux et impatient de la femme fit comprendre à Wilson qu'elle avait une mission à accomplir, et que c'était un divertissement qui la réjouissait par avance.

- De qui est-ce que tu dois t'occuper ?

April leva les yeux au ciel, comme ennuyée d'avoir à répondre à cette question, et ennuyée d'être assignée à cette tâche.

- Un représentant du Ministère qui vient fouiner un peu trop de ce côté.

Wilson fronça les sourcils. La mission lui paraissait un peu trop voyante.

- Un homme politique ? Mais cela se verra…

Il faisait allusion aux marques de couteau qu'April laissaient toujours sur ses victimes qui restaient en vie, pour les marquer et leur rappeler qu'elles avaient eu de la chance que la lame ne s'enfonce pas immédiatement dans leur carotide.

- Je sais, dit simplement April.

- Mais alors…

- Sa fille de cinq ans ne va pas encore à l'école, dit-elle sans aucun état d'âme.

Dans un faible chuchotement, elle sortit de la pièce. Wilson secoua la tête. Décidément, April était bien plus dangereuse que n'importe qui, ici. La seule qui n'éprouvait jamais aucune hésitation avant une mission, dut-elle marquer une enfant de cinq ans. Ou la tuer, s'il le fallait.

**Δ | o**

À présent assuré que l'homme du Ministère ne viendrait pas fouiner encore de ce côté de la vallée, l'homme sourit. April lui avait fait son rapport la veille et, comme toujours, cette petite avait fait de l'excellent travail. Elle savait effrayer les autres pour qu'ils ne parlent jamais de sa venue, mais, surtout, pour qu'ils ne l'oublient jamais.

Tous les hommes et toutes les femmes qui vivaient avec lui dans cette immense propriété étaient exceptionnels. Il les avait choisis pour leur situation familiale, bien souvent des orphelins, ou dont les parents ne se souciaient plus, et inversement. Cela leur forgeait un caractère dur, froid, impitoyable, un caractère qu'il appréciait pour les missions qu'il leur confiait. Toutes ces missions avaient un rapport avec la famille Lockwood, depuis des siècles. Il s'agissait de les retrouver, de mettre sur leur chemin des personnes qu'ils pensaient être dignes de confiance, de leur parler discrètement, d'en apprendre autant que possible sur eux. Mais au fur et à mesure des siècles, les Lockwood avaient su se protéger, tout comme la dernière branche rattachée aux Peverell, et retrouver chacun d'entre eux s'était avéré une tâche de plus en plus ardue. Ses anciennes équipes, qui n'avaient pas eu le privilège d'être élèves de Nicolas Flamel, avaient cédé la place à des sorciers de plus en plus durs, de plus en plus avides de se venger de cette vie dure dans laquelle on les avait plongés sans ménagement. Tous avaient vécu des vies compliquées, difficiles, et tous retrouvaient un semblant de normalité dans cette maison. On leur demandait de se venger des coups durs de la vie, on leur proposait de rendre coup pour coup les blessures qu'ils avaient reçues. Jour après jour, les missions qui étaient les leurs leur permettaient de se défouler, de faire mal pour se venger des douleurs qu'eux-mêmes avaient déjà subies.

Bien sûr, certains de ces sorciers finissaient par s'attendrir. Ça avait été le cas de Dawson, mais il n'était pas le premier. La liste était longue. Ils s'attendrissaient pour une fillette aux cheveux bouclés, ils tombaient amoureux lors d'une mission… Tant que cela n'avait aucune conséquence sur leur travail, il l'acceptait. Mais dès lors qu'ils se laissaient obnubilés par leur vie familiale, et que leurs missions en pâtissaient… Ils subissaient le même sort que Dawson.

Et puis, il y avait les sorciers qui avaient toute sa confiance, en qui il croyait depuis le début, et qui lui avaient prouvé qu'il avait eu raison. April faisait partie de ces sorciers.

Ses hommes l'avaient ramenée un soir où ils rentraient de mission. Ils l'avaient surprise alors qu'ils filaient Lockwood et sa fille, âgée alors de cinq ans. April avait surgi d'ils ne savaient où, leur faisant perdre le contact visuel, leur sautant dessus comme l'aurait fait une adolescente de quinze ans en retrouvant des membres de sa famille. Et tandis que ses hommes se tenaient là, au milieu du bureau, l'adolescente fermement maintenue entre deux Fileurs, il avait souri. Froidement. Et il leur avait rappelé les règles. Ils auraient dû la tuer. April avait choisi cet instant pour se dégager, s'avancer d'un pas, et faire remarquer que s'ils étaient encore en vie, c'était grâce à son intervention. Lockwood les avait aperçus, et il voulait les mener dans un piège. April les avait sauvés, de toute évidence. Le lendemain, sur les trois Fileurs, un seul retournait dans ses quartiers. April le rejoignait le soir même.

Elle n'avait jamais parlé de sa vie, avant d'arriver ici. Lui pensait qu'elle avait certainement vécu une enfance difficile, avec un père violent, et qu'apercevoir le schéma familial complice de Lockwood avec sa fille avait su convaincre April qu'il ne fallait pas être du côté de ceux qui les protégeaient, mais du côté de ceux qui les traquaient.

Il se souvenait très bien de la mine ennuyée qu'April s'était appliquée à dessiner sur ses traits, avant de lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'aimait pas son ton autoritaire. L'instant d'après, c'était oublié, et elle rejoignait les rangs des Fileurs, ayant la capacité d'être aussi discrète qu'eux – peut-être même plus. Les Chasseurs ne l'attiraient pas, elle les trouvait bien trop barbares, et leur manque de subtilité lors d'une capture était déplorable, à ses yeux. Les Fileurs étaient plus fins, mais elle n'y avait pas pour autant sa place. Très vite, on lui avait reproché d'être trop facilement distraite, et elle avait rejoint le rang des Rêveurs. Pénétrer dans l'inconscient des autres l'amusait, mais elle avait rapidement montré que cela ne la passionnait jamais plus d'une journée. Rejoindre les Dessinateurs était d'ores et déjà exclus, leurs activités ayant la même dimension aventureuse que celles des Rêveurs. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'on l'envoya chez les Parieurs, avec l'éventualité d'ensuite la nommer chez les Nettoyeurs. Il s'était cependant avéré que le travail qu'elle avait à accomplir en tant que Parieur ne la satisfaisait pas. En réalité, ce que voulait April, c'était tout à la fois. Pénétrer dans l'inconscient de chacun après l'avoir suivi, capturé par la ruse. Le torturer, et l'éliminer le temps venu. Et elle était douée pour chacune de ces tâches. C'est ainsi qu'elle devint la première femme à pénétrer chez les Élites. Du moins, la première femme dont on se souvenait. Ils étaient tous trop jeunes pour se rappeler de la première femme qui avait rejoint les Élites.

April s'était montrée à la hauteur de ses espérances, et bien plus encore. Et il savait très bien qu'elle serait à la hauteur pour la prochaine mission qui lui serait confiée. Celle de faire craquer Bob Lockwood. Car Lockwood était un tenace. Il avait été éduqué ainsi, il était froid, immuable. Il ne dirait rien, ne laisserait pas un seul mot s'échapper de ses lèvres pour donner un semblant d'explications concernant Gaïa.

Il se rassit derrière son bureau, place qu'il avait quittée quelques minutes auparavant pour raccompagner April jusqu'à la porte. Une femme, aussi dangereuse soit-elle, nécessitait qu'on la traite comme une reine. Et April était devenue une réelle reine au fur et à mesure des années passées dans cette maison.

Il secoua doucement la tête, presque attendri en se rappelant de l'impatience qui dominait toutes les autres émotions d'April. Il l'avait prévenue, et lui avait dit que Bob Lockwood serait bientôt à elle. Elle n'attendait que cela, c'était évident. Bob Lockwood était une proie bien plus intéressante que toutes celles qui étaient passées sous ses griffes jusqu'à présent.

Le tiroir à sa gauche s'ouvrit après son coup de baguette. Les parchemins, protégés par un film plastique, vinrent se poser doucement sur son bureau. Il se saisit d'un monocle, et l'approcha des caractères.

- Aaaah, ma douce enfant, dis-moi pourquoi il est si important que tu sois celle que je retrouve en priorité… Pourquoi pas ton père, ou l'autre Héritier ?

Il était seul dans son bureau, mais il avait l'impression que c'était chacun de ses hommes qui observaient un silence respectueux en attendant qu'il ne reprenne la parole.

**∆ | o**

Finn faisait partie des Rêveurs. Leur rôle était d'entrer dans l'inconscient des personnes qu'ils avaient repérées grâce aux Fileurs, et, lorsqu'elles dormaient, d'aller fouiller dans leurs pensées. Ils avaient, tous, les capacités de pratiquer la legilimancie lorsque leur proie était éveillée. Seulement, le risque encouru d'être repéré était bien trop grand pour qu'ils osent le prendre lors de chaque mission.

Finn était arrivé ici par hasard. Une légère dépendance à la corne d'Éruptif, qui s'était peu à peu mue en une dépendance ingérable. Les conflits s'égrenaient, les problèmes s'accumulaient, et alors qu'il pensait sérieusement au meurtre pour se débarrasser de ses créanciers, leur faire les poches et partir ensuite vivre une vie plus agréable à un autre coin du globe, on lui avait tendu la main. Ce n'était pas une main secourable, ce n'était pas une main désintéressée, ce n'était certainement pas une main qui allait l'aider à se sortir de la misère pour aller vivre une vie paisible au bord de l'eau. Mais c'était une main, et peu importait ce qui se trouvait après le poignet.

Des années plus tard, il ne regrettait pas d'avoir répondu à la poignée de main. Il avait des repas gratuits, ne manquait jamais de corne d'Éruptif, et s'immisçait dans la vie des autres pour leur faire du mal sans que quiconque n'y voit d'inconvénients. Vivre ici était le paradis.

Et il adorait cette torture mentale qu'on lui demandait de faire subir. Il avait adoré s'immiscer dans l'esprit de cette gamine, et lui faire sentir, ressentir le sang, celui de son père en particulier…

Finn adorait cet endroit. Il était un Rêveur, qui venait vous tourmenter au fond de votre lit. Cette place était une place de choix, définitivement.

**Δ | o**

Le mouchoir taché de sang disparut dans un nuage de fumée. À côté de la porte menant au quartier des Dessinateurs, Penny détourna le regard, comme n'ayant rien remarqué.

De petite taille et agile, elle arrivait toujours dans les pièces sans qu'on ne la remarque. Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait, mais c'était ce qu'elle était. Elle surprenait ainsi des scènes qu'elle n'aurait jamais vues si elle avait été dotée d'un physique plus impressionnant, et d'une nature moins délicate qui lui aurait interdit toute discrétion. Penny avait des moyens de pression sur tout un chacun, du fait de cette qualité dont la nature l'avait dotée mais, en toute franchise, pouvoir menacer l'un de ses collègues ne l'intéressait pas. Elle n'avait jamais compris l'esprit de famille, mais elle estimait que c'était ce qu'ils vivaient, ici. Et l'on ne faisait pas de mal à sa propre famille, n'est-ce pas ?

Non, bien sûr que non. C'est pour cela que jamais personne ne saurait qu'elle avait aperçu leur chef cracher du sang dans un mouchoir. C'était une information qu'elle garderait enfouie au plus profond d'elle, pour toujours.

- Penny ! s'exclama alors son patron en la voyant enfin. Comment vas-tu, mon petit ange ? Bien, comme toujours. Rien ne peut jamais ébranler ta bonne humeur…

Elle sourit avec indulgence, sachant qu'il ne disait cela que dans l'optique de vouloir lui faire plaisir. Comme toujours. Il veillait toujours à plaire à ses travailleurs, à ses abeilles, comme il disait si bien.

- Dis-moi, ma jolie Penny, as-tu pu trouver les renseignements que je te demandais ?

- Oui, monsieur, répondit-elle avec un léger rougissement.

Aussitôt, il s'extasia.

- Monsieur, et ce petit rougissement… Quelle délicatesse, décidément ! Je n'en reviens toujours pas de te voir aussi épanouie au milieu de toutes ces brutes ! Mais, je t'en prie, continue donc.

Elle s'avança de quelques petits pas, prenant soin de ne pas regarder le bureau sur lequel s'étalaient des parchemins. C'était un test, tous le savaient. Celui qui avait l'audace de jeter ne serait-ce qu'un début de coup d'œil à ces parchemins était assuré de perdre la vie dans les vingt-quatre heures qui suivaient. Aucune curiosité n'était admise.

- Vous m'avez demandé de vous expliquer pourquoi nous pouvions cibler la fille de Bob Lockwood lors des interventions des Dessinateurs et des Rêveurs alors que les Fileurs et les Chasseurs sont incapables de la retrouver.

Il hocha la tête, toute amabilité disparue de son visage. Il attendait des réponses aux questions qui ne cessaient de le tourmenter depuis des années, et encore plus depuis quelques jours. Il savait que la fille de Bob Lockwood était moins protégée, à présent que son père n'était plus à ses côtés. Pourtant, personne ne réussissait à mettre la main sur elle.

- Il se trouve que si j'ai pu entrer dans ses rêves et lui faire voir ce qu'elle a vu, la nuit dernière, c'est parce que notre legilimancie ne nécessite pas de connaître la position exacte de la personne. Peu importe le lieu qu'elle occupe physiquement. Ce qui importe, c'est de connaître le fonctionnement de son inconscient. Hors, l'inconscient est ce qui est le semblable et le plus différent chez chaque être humain. On n'apprécie pas les mêmes aliments, mais on a tous besoin de se nourrir, et…

Elle tenta de ne pas montrer sa gêne en réalisant que son chef s'impatientait, ses doigts pianotant sur son bureau et autour du pommeau de sa canne.

- La fille de Bob Lockwood est en manque de son père, à l'heure actuelle, et nous l'avons assez observée durant ces seize dernières années pour connaître le fonctionnement de son inconscient. On peut donc la retrouver inconsciemment.

Il hocha la tête, de plus en plus impatient. Penny, face à lui, toussota pour se reprendre une contenance avant de débiter aussi rapidement que possible ce qu'elle devait lui dire.

- Par contre, on ne peut pas la retrouver physiquement si on ne sait pas ce qui l'entoure, si on ne sait pas les sorts qui la protègent.

Elle venait, grâce à cette petite phrase, de réveiller l'attention du patron.

- Les sorts qui la protègent ? releva-t-il sceptiquement.

- Les Fileurs et les Chasseurs pensent que… enfin, je pensais qu'ils vous l'avaient dit, murmura Penny.

Sèchement, il lui fit comprendre que non. D'un signe de la main, il lui ordonna de continuer, même si cette partie n'était pas de son ressort.

- Je ne suis pas sûre exactement de la manière dont s'y prennent les Chasseurs et les Fileurs pour retrouver leurs cibles, bredouilla-t-elle. Mais ce qui ressort, depuis ces derniers jours, c'est que la fille semble être entourée d'un champ de forces inconnu, et… enfin, on ne peut pas la localiser tout simplement, comme on l'a fait avant. C'est comme si elle avait su se protéger encore mieux. Sans qu'on ne sache exactement les sorts qu'elle utilise.

L'homme fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant au problème qu'on venait de lui poser. Jamais encore la famille Lockwood ne lui avait donné autant de fil à retordre pour mettre la main sur l'un des membres de cette famille. Cette gamine était la première…

Et puis, son visage s'éclaira. Elle n'était pas si douée que cela, cette petite. C'était simplement qu'elle avait trouvé plus fort qu'elle derrière qui se protéger.

- Évidemment, murmura-t-il. Évidemment… Elle est avec l'autre Héritier… Rien de plus simple.

Il leva un regard noir vers Penny, qui lui adressa un bref signe de tête avant de disparaître par la même porte de laquelle elle avait surgi. Il profita de sa solitude retrouvée pour se repencher sur les parchemins.

- Elle est avec l'autre Héritier, d'accord… Mais alors, si elle n'est pas capable de se protéger elle-même, qu'est-ce qui la rend si spéciale et si importante ?

Il resta longtemps penché sur ses parchemins, avant de finalement relever la tête.

- Hakim !

Un homme à la peau olivâtre ne tarda pas à apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte menant au quartier des Parieurs.

- Oui ?

Son ton traînant et chantant séduisait facilement, et lorsqu'on n'était pas averti du danger qui nous menaçait en se laissant envoûter, on n'avait aucune garantie d'être à nouveau libre un jour.

- Tu es bien en charge du prisonnier ?

Sèchement, Hakim hocha la tête. Il adorait être celui qui prenait les paris, mais April n'avait de cesse de lui répéter qu'il ne faisait que préparer le terrain pour la grande représentation, qu'elle donnerait elle-même. Il lui était désagréable d'avoir à s'occuper de Lockwood tout en sachant pertinemment qu'il ne serait pas celui qui s'attirerait la gloire en réussissant à le faire parler. Tout au plus serait-il celui qui avait gardé le prisonnier en vie, sans réussir à lui arracher plus que quelques ricanements de mépris.

- À partir de maintenant, je veux qu'il souffre.

Hakim connaissait assez son patron pour savoir que celui-ci ne parlait pas seulement d'une souffrance physique. Car la souffrance physique, Hakim la dispensait très bien, et depuis déjà quelques mois. Il n'était que nouveau, mais il s'en sortait à merveille pour ce rôle.

- Je veux qu'il cède, qu'il se sente inférieur, qu'il réalise à quel point il n'est que peu de chose par rapport à nous. Je veux qu'il comprenne que l'on ne sera jamais lassé de le faire souffrir. Je veux que, jour et nuit, il entende des voix lui rappelant que nous sommes toujours là pour le surveiller, qu'il n'aura jamais un instant de répit. Je veux qu'il comprenne que l'on ne le laissera jamais tranquille, qu'on ne lui donnera jamais l'occasion d'oublier notre présence, d'oublier qu'il est prisonnier. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

Les yeux d'Hakim luisaient d'amusement et d'impatience. Bien sûr qu'il voyait ce que son maître attendait de lui. Il allait demander de l'aide à un autre membre de chaque secteur, et ensemble, ils allaient détruire Bob Lockwood. À tel point que celui-ci ne sentira pas même la douleur de ce que lui infligera April, en même temps qu'il avouera tout ce qu'on lui demandera.

Son patron lui adressa un signe de tête satisfait. Bien sûr qu'Hakim serait à la hauteur. Bien sûr…

**Δ | o**

April était respectée, dans cette communauté, au même titre que le grand patron. Elle avait terminé de grandir dans cette bulle, dans cette autarcie, et elle avait eu plus de facilités que n'importe qui à s'ancrer dans la vie de son patron. Elle connaissait ses habitudes sur le bout des doigts, elle n'avait aucune crainte à avoir des recoins et pièges de cette demeure. Elle l'aurait construite de ses propres mains qu'elle n'aurait pu la connaître mieux.

Malheureusement, elle n'était pas la chef de cette communauté, et le fait qu'elle soit aussi dangereuse que lui, aux dires de certains, tout en évoluant au milieu des autres, n'était pas pour leur plaire. Ils avaient toujours la sensation d'être épiés lorsqu'April était dans la pièce avec eux, et elle ne quittait jamais ses couteaux et son fusil, rendant sa présence encore plus inconfortable, si cela était possible. Qui plus est, une lueur toujours un peu sauvage faisait briller ses yeux bleus, lesquels étaient aussi purs qu'un océan de pôle. Elle dégageait une force qui ne laissait personne indifférent, sans pour autant être appréciée des autres.

C'était, en règle générale, ce qui arrivait à tous les Élites. Ils étaient enviés, mais non appréciés. Ils étaient reconnus, mais non respectés. Et c'est pour cela qu'ils avaient droit à leurs propres quartiers, dans lesquels ils n'évoluaient que rarement à plus de deux.

Ces sept derniers mois, April avait été seule dans le quartier des Élites. Celui qui lui tenait auparavant compagnie avait dû se tuer lors d'une mission pour ne pas être découvert. Elle avait donc pris l'habitude de se promener comme elle le souhaitait dans son quartier, et de vivre à son propre rythme, sans rendre de compte à personne. Mais cela avait changé depuis peu. Nikolaï l'avait rejointe, et elle devait le supporter, lui et ses joues trop rondes, ses questions énervantes et son émerveillement pour tout. Comment pouvait-il être réellement un Élite, alors qu'il n'avait été qu'un Parieur avant cela ? Cela dépassait l'entendement. Mais April n'était pas en mesure de contester les décisions du chef, aussi élevée soit sa position dans cette communauté. Elle n'en restait qu'une servante, finalement.

Pour éviter de croiser trop régulièrement Nikolaï, elle allait se promener dans les différents quartiers, les connaissant tous pour y avoir séjourné un temps plus ou moins long. Elle trouvait une salle de détente libre, s'y installait avec ses couteaux et son fusil, affûtait ses lames et attendait que quelqu'un arrive pour connaître les bruits de couloir. Lorsqu'aucune salle n'était libre, elle accrochait sa cape sur ses épaules et allait dehors, à la recherche d'un endroit paisible où étaler ses pensées qui ne l'étaient pas. Malheureusement pour elle, il y avait aussi des jours où elle n'était pas en mesure d'échapper à Nikolaï, et aujourd'hui était l'un de ces jours.

- Tu ne devineras jamais !

Elle lui lança un regard peu amène, estimant qu'il n'était pas dans le comportement des Élites d'être enthousiastes et de s'extasier pour un rien. Cependant, ce n'était pas Nikolaï qui allait trembler devant un tel regard. Après tout, il était au même rang qu'elle, et quoi qu'en pense April, il avait mérité cette place.

- Feng pourrait faire craquer Lockwood !

April se retourna brusquement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?! siffla-t-elle.

Nikolaï savait que cette nouvelle ne réjouirait pas April de la même manière qu'elle avait réjouie les autres membres de la communauté, mais il n'aurait pas cru que les envies de torture d'April se retourneraient contre lui.

- Eh oui, April, continua-t-il cependant. Le Rêveur a parlé avec Penny, et ils en sont venus à la conclusion que les rêves étaient l'unique façon de percer les défenses de Lockwood, à présent qu'il a subi le traitement tout sauf recommandable d'Hakim.

Les lèvres de la femme se pincèrent, jusqu'à n'être plus qu'une fine barrière rouge au milieu de sa figure. Elle avait rêvé de ce moment, de celui où ce serait à elle de s'occuper de Lockwood, et voilà qu'on allait lui ôter ce plaisir. Qu'un simple Rêveur allait lui ôter ce plaisir. Elle n'avait pas envie que ce soit cette petite frappe d'Hakim qui soit celui capable de faire parler Lockwood. Cela ne lui semblait pas normal, pas juste. Si de la fumée avait pu sortir de ses narines, de ses oreilles, elle l'aurait fait.

Et puis, April éclata d'un rire sans joie, glaçant le sang de Nikolaï de la même façon que le faisait la voix de son patron lorsque celui-ci lui faisait remarquer les erreurs qu'il avait commises lors de sa précédente mission. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il réalisa pourquoi chacun craignait plus qu'il ne haïssait April. Elle était aussi dangereuse que leur patron. La seule barrière qui l'empêchait de l'être plus que lui, c'est qu'elle le respectait et attendait ses ordres pour agir.

- C'est Lockwood, Nikolaï. Il a réussi à nous échapper des années durant. Des siècles durant, même, selon lui. Alors, sincèrement, s'il craque uniquement parce qu'il fait des cauchemars, il ne mérite définitivement pas d'émousser la lame des couteaux.

- Tu crois vraiment que Lockwood va pouvoir garder l'esprit clair après les rêves qui vont lui être donnés, et les traitements qu'il subit depuis bien trop longtemps ? Je te rappelle qu'il est sous-nourri. Qu'il n'est pas loin d'attendre le stade d'hypothermie quotidiennement. Je suis prêt à parier que dans trois jours, il craque.

April sourit, comme un loup devant l'agneau qui le regarde avec curiosité, ne se doutant pas un instant du danger qu'il court.

- Tu vois, Nikolaï, c'est exactement pour cette raison que j'estime que tu n'as pas ta place au sein des Élites. Tu es toujours un Parieur, au plus profond de ton être. Ta subtilité n'est pas assez développée pour que tu sois ici. Pour toi, seule la souffrance compte. Tu ne te préoccupes pas de voir la douleur dans les yeux de ta victime, cela ne t'intéresse pas de voir la résistance se briser dans ses yeux… Non, pour toi, seuls les résultats comptent. Et cela prouve bien que tu n'es pas un Élite.

Un doux bruissement se fit entendre lorsque sa main frôla la veste que Nikolaï avait posée sur un dossier de chaise.

- Tu n'es pas un très bon observateur, Nikolaï. Mais il faut croire que tu restes meilleur que d'autres, si tu es ici, soupira April, dépitée.

Son collègue grogna quelques mots, incompréhensibles pour les oreilles de la jeune femme dont l'attention était à présent figée sur ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire.

Dans sa main droite fermement resserrée en un poing rageur se trouvait le pendentif de son compagnon de quartier. Il allait être bien trop occupé à le rechercher durant les prochaines heures pour réfléchir à l'endroit où pourrait se trouver April, ce qui l'arrangeait grandement. Nikolaï cherchait à entrer dans les bonnes grâces de tout le monde, et il n'hésiterait pas à dénoncer April.

Le patron le leur avait formellement défendu, mais April, pour une fois, était prête à lui désobéir. Elle allait s'aventurer dans la maison des Lockwood, dont l'emplacement était à présent connu de tous, et rien ne l'empêchait d'aller faire un tour dans celle-ci pour tenter de trouver une faiblesse à Bob Lockwood. Et s'il n'en avait aucune, c'était encore mieux. Elle se ferait alors un plaisir de le torturer jusqu'à ce qu'il parle. Jusqu'à ce qu'il avoue avoir volé un bonbon à l'âge de cinq ans, s'il le fallait. Elle, du moment qu'elle pouvait voir la terreur dilater les pupilles de ses victimes, elle ne demandait rien de plus…

**Δ | o**

Ses doigts martelaient le bois de son bureau, sans qu'il ne réalise, cette fois-ci, qu'il inquiétait la personne qui attendait patiemment le moment qui lui serait accordé pour parler. Elle croisa discrètement les doigts dans la poche de sa veste, et patienta encore.

Elle ne pouvait décemment pas le rappeler à l'ordre. Elle n'était pas nouvelle ici, et elle savait pertinemment que la patience était de rigueur lorsqu'on faisait face au grand chef de la communauté. Elle se tint donc droite, les yeux fixés sur son chef, et attendit que celui-ci se décide à prendre la parole, pour ensuite la lui laisser.

- Ces Rêveurs sont décidément bien trop… rêveurs, murmura finalement l'homme, ses cheveux blancs ondulant légèrement autour de son visage, la fenêtre derrière lui ouverte pour laisser la bise fraîche d'hiver rafraîchir la pièce.

Elle-même faisait partie des Dessinateurs. Elle avait des affinités avec les Rêveurs, mais elle savait que ce n'était pas le moment de le faire remarquer à son patron. Il était remonté contre l'ensemble des Rêveurs, et que certains disparaissent d'ici quelques jours, à cause de Wilson ou d'un autre Nettoyeur, ne serait pas étonnant.

- Judith… Je suis désolée, ma douce, j'en avais oublié ta présence. Ils me causent tellement de soucis, tous, soupira-t-il tragiquement. Heureusement que je peux compter sur toi.

Elle sourit timidement. Il l'avait toujours impressionnée, et le fait qu'il lui parle avec autant de familiarité et de gentillesse ne l'aidait pas à se détendre, finalement.

- Alors ? Penses-tu pouvoir redessiner ?

Judith grimaça tandis que les traits de son patron se tendaient, espérant une réponse positive, n'étant pas prêt à être contrarié.

- Je… Je pense pouvoir le faire, se reprit-elle brutalement. Mais comme les Rêveurs n'arrivent pas à avoir accès aux pensées profondes de la fille de Lockwood, on ne sait pas si elle est au courant qu'elle nous guide sans le savoir jusqu'à elle. C'est un grand risque…

La main de son maître se crispa autour du pommeau de sa canne et un instant durant, Judith eut peur qu'il ne sorte sa fameuse baguette pour lui faire subir ses foudres. Cependant, cet instant de tension se dissipa rapidement, et elle retrouva rapidement un rythme habituel de respiration.

- Je vois… Beaucoup de risques, en somme…

Il prit le temps de réfléchir, la tête posée sur ses mains à présent croisées. Le problème était qu'une intrusion mentale était facilement percevable pour une personne. Mais les derniers événements jouaient en leur faveur. La fille de Bob Lockwood devait être déstabilisée par la disparition inattendue de son père. Cependant, il serait stupide de croire qu'elle ne possédait pas la même intelligence que son père, et qu'elle ne saurait reconnaître les signes d'intrusion dans son esprit. Oui, la situation était complexe, et il s'agissait de jongler, une fois encore, avec les torches enflammées et les couteaux sans récolter une égratignure ou une brûlure. C'était extrêmement difficile, et observer la famille Lockwood depuis des siècles n'étaient pas pour autant une assurance de savoir comment s'y prendre cette fois-ci encore.

Il réfléchit longtemps. Une demi-heure passa, puis une heure, durant laquelle Judith resta immobile comme jamais elle ne l'avait été, attendant les directives que seul le chef de la communauté pouvait donner.

Actuellement, le chef de la communauté était songeur. Puis, comme ayant tiré des conclusions satisfaisantes de ses réflexions, il hocha la tête, murmurant de temps à autre des paroles tout juste audibles.

- Oui, bien sûr… C'est le mieux à faire… Même si cela ne plaît à personne…

Il soupira, puis regarda Judith, qui attendait les directives pour les faire passer à l'ensemble du quartier des Dessinateurs. Et aux autres.

- Demandez aux Fileurs qu'ils recherchent une dernière fois s'il existe encore des contacts des Lockwood que nous n'avons pas ralliés à notre cause, ou qui soient jusqu'alors inconnus de nos services. Réinterrogez-les. Faites-les dessiner. Contrôlez-les, faites en sorte qu'ils vous livrent toutes les informations qu'ils possèdent sur les Lockwood.

Judith hocha la tête, attendant la suite.

- Et puis lancez des Chasseurs sur leurs traces, pour les ramener ici. Nos Parieurs n'arrivent à rien sur Lockwood, mais peut-être que ses amis sont moins coriaces que lui…

Judith hocha à nouveau la tête, refoulant le dégoût qui s'emparait d'elle à chaque fois qu'on faisait allusion aux Chasseurs. Elle les estimait rustres et pour elle, les comparer à des ours mal-léchés était une insulte pour ces ours. Cependant, elle n'avait pas le choix. Un ordre avait été donné, aussi devait-elle le respecter, et le suivre. Mais son dégoût pour les Chasseurs n'était rien comparé à celui qu'elle éprouvait pour les Parieurs, qui auraient pu se promener avec du sang à la commissure des lèvres pour coller mieux à leur rôle, tellement l'aspect torture physique de leur besogne leur plaisait. Elle frémit néanmoins, mais eut la chance de n'être pas perçue par son patron, lequel était tourné vers la fenêtre.

- Et…

Le ton était hésitant, presque douloureux. Elle attendit patiemment, réalisant pour la première fois que son patron aussi doutait, et qu'il pouvait parfois avoir des choix à faire qui le tourmentaient. Il poussa un long soupir las.

- Merlin m'avait gardé jusqu'à présent de faire cela, mais… Préparez du Veritaserum.

Médusée, Judith ne sut d'abord pas réagir. Jamais encore leur chef n'avait voulu s'abaisser à l'usage de potions pour faire craquer l'un de leurs prisonniers. Jamais il n'avait voulu se référer à quelques gouttes de poison, de potions de vérité, et toutes ces sornettes, comme il aimait à les appeler. Pour lui, ces potions n'étaient utiles que pour les grand-mères un peu trop sensibles, qui n'osaient pas utiliser leur baguette pour obtenir les renseignements souhaités. Pour lui, les potions étaient une solution de facilité, et c'est bien pour cela qu'il utilisait son armée depuis toutes ces années, tous ces siècles. Or, là, pour la première fois depuis des années, il semblait douter de la capacité de ses hommes. Et même, il doutait de la capacité d'April.

Judith trembla en même temps qu'elle inclinait légèrement la tête pour dire à son patron qu'elle avait compris l'ordre qui lui était donné. Elle ne souhaitait pas être dans un périmètre trop proche d'April lorsque celle-ci apprendrait qu'après l'échec qu'elle essuierait et que pressentait son chef, on utiliserait une simple potion pour faire craquer Lockwood. Elle se rappelait encore du jour où April avait défié un homme un peu trop sûr de lui, qui avait affirmé qu'elle ne pourrait jamais être à la hauteur de son rôle d'Élite, et qu'elle ferait mieux de retourner faire joujou avec les Dessinateurs. L'homme n'était plus de ce monde, April avait reçu un blâme du chef, mais jamais elle n'avait émis le moindre regret. Elle avait trop de fierté pour cela, et, surtout, à ses yeux, elle avait eu raison de faire cela. On doutait d'elle ? Elle prouvait qu'on n'avait pas à émettre le moindre doute. Sauf que lorsque le doute venait de la plus haute autorité de la communauté, April ne pouvait que s'incliner. Elle allait perdre en crédibilité, et certains de ses ennemis n'allaient pas laisser passer l'occasion de se moquer d'elle, ce à quoi April répliquerait certainement. En somme, la discorde allait naître, et April serait celle qui attiserait la flamme jusqu'à ce que les yeux se détournent d'elle en signe de respect. Ce qui pouvait prendre des semaines, étant donné les caractères fier et arrogant de chacun.

Non, décidément, Judith ne voulait pas être là lorsqu'April apprendrait la nouvelle.

**∆ | o**

Bob Lockwood n'était pas stupide. Les rêves, les voix venues d'il ne savait où, la nourriture qui manquait, l'eau sale qu'on lui donnait à boire, tout ceci n'était que des moyens détournés de lui faire croire qu'il subissait mille tortures alors que le pire restait à venir. Il n'avait pas encore eu le privilège de voir les plus dangereux de cette communauté, il le savait pertinemment. Tout juste avait-il vu les chefs de chaque quartier. Il savait que c'était des quartiers, parce qu'il avait entendu une jeune recrue en parler en ces termes. Il avait d'ailleurs dans l'idée que cette jeune recrue avait reçu un blâme pour avoir osé parler de cela alors qu'il se trouvait si proche.

Ses lèvres étaient sèches. Sa tête dodelinait sur son épaule. Il était entièrement libre de ses mouvements, mais n'était pas en état d'en faire un seul. Ce semblant de liberté n'était qu'un moyen détourné de lui faire croire qu'il avait la possibilité de faire ce qui lui chantait dans ce cachot aussi grand que l'avait été certains des appartements dans lesquels il avait vécu avec la fille.

Il prenait soin de ne pas penser à son prénom, comme il lui avait appris à ne pas penser à elle-même dans ses rêves. Elle ne devait surtout pas être trop vulnérable. Elle l'était déjà bien assez en étant une fille. Il avait tenté de lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne devait pas s'attacher à lui, qu'elle devait éteindre ses émotions, qu'elle ne devait songer qu'à elle-même, mais il avait lamentablement échoué à cette tâche. Quoi qu'il ait fait durant l'enfance et l'adolescence de sa compagne d'infortune, elle n'avait cessé de l'admirer et de le considérer comme un être à aimer, à aduler. Ses colères n'étaient jamais contre lui. Elles reflétaient plus son caractère et sa crise d'adolescence que la haine qu'elle aurait dû lui vouer, ou, tout du moins, l'indifférence qu'elle aurait dû éprouver à son égard. Il avait tenté, du mieux qu'il l'avait pu, de l'empêcher d'avoir des émotions à son égard. Il pensait avoir presque réussi, et puis, lors de cette journée fatale, il l'avait vu. Dans son regard, il avait pu voir le sentiment d'adoration qu'elle lui accordait, et le fait qu'elle l'aimait plus que tout au monde. Comme on aime un père, ce qu'il avait pourtant tenté de refuser d'être. Il lui avait fait subir des entraînements difficiles, au point qu'elle aurait dû les terminer en larmes, mais elle tenait bon. Elle avait tenu bon à tout, accepté sans broncher ses règles, s'était parfois rebellée parce qu'il ne lui donnait pas assez d'informations, mais elle avait accepté ce mode de vie. Elle avait accepté chacune des leçons qu'il lui avait dispensées, et accepté chacun de ses silences, avec plus ou moins de facilité. Oui, elle avait tout accepté, et lui n'avait pas su se montrer à la hauteur.

Il soupira. Il avait refusé de lui enseigner les arts de la legilimancie et de l'occlumancie avant ses seize ans, et alors que ceux-ci avaient été révolus, il n'avait su trouver le temps pour s'atteler à ce nouvel apprentissage. Tant d'années durant, il avait préféré se consacrer à ses recherches pour retrouver un homme chez qui elle serait en sécurité pour le cas où il serait capturé, et voilà qu'il réalisait qu'il lui manquait des atouts indéniables pour s'en sortir, dans cette guerre à laquelle elle était prédestinée. Bob soupira à nouveau, l'effort semblant lui arracher les dernières parcelles de vie qui s'accrochaient à lui, et auxquelles lui-même s'accrochait. Il était paré à des dizaines de formes de tortures. Il savait pouvoir s'en sortir, et il savait que ces hommes, ici, utiliseraient toutes les tortures mentales et physiques possibles avant d'utiliser des armes plus perfides. Ils ne supportaient pas d'utiliser des artefacts comme les potions. Du moins, pas avant que cela ne soit nécessaire.

Sa tête lui tournait. Le long de sa tempe, une blessure qu'il gardait de son enlèvement s'était rouverte, comme elle le faisait régulièrement depuis qu'il était arrivé ici. Elle aurait mérité des soins intensifs, elle aurait nécessité un nettoyage complet, et une surveillance constante. Mais actuellement, elle avait le pouvoir de l'affaiblir, aussi ses geôliers n'allaient-ils certainement pas tenter de lui arracher cette source de faiblesse.

Des points noirs apparurent devant ses yeux. Ses neurones tournaient à un régime bien trop élevé pour son état actuel. Se préparant à vivre une fois encore un rêve qui tenterait de lui arracher des informations à son sujet, et plus précisément sur la fille, il bloqua son esprit du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Il fit le vide. Ne pensa à rien. Il fit en sorte que son esprit devienne aussi lisse que le diamant, aussi lisse qu'une paroi de verre dans laquelle on ne peut planter ses ongles, simplement se sentir glisser lentement, inexorablement vers le bas. Oui, Bob Lockwood pouvait faire cela.

Il le devait. C'était d'ailleurs parce que c'était de son devoir d'être imperméable à toute attaque qu'il le pouvait.

L'inconscient l'emporta. Le noir l'engloutit, et il se laissa tomber dans l'oubli, une fois de plus.

**∆ | o**

Il regarda les divers parchemins, un air soucieux sur le front. Depuis qu'il les étudiait, il avait remarqué que ceux de l'Héritier de la Cape s'étaient peu à peu embrouillés, devenant incompréhensibles au fur et à mesure des années relatant leur histoire. Il se doutait que les sorciers de cette lignée étaient devenus très puissants, et avaient mieux su brouiller leurs traces que les Lockwood. Par exemple, il était impossible de connaître leur nom, et, plus généralement, il était impossible de savoir s'il y avait encore un Héritier. Car l'Histoire de ces Héritiers s'arrêtait nettement, une quarantaine d'années plus tôt, sans qu'il n'ait jamais pu trouver une raison valable à cette coupure.

Celle-ci l'avait d'abord frustré comme jamais il ne l'avait été. Il avait l'impression que son immortalité glissait entre ses mains. Puis, il s'était souvenu qu'il pourrait le retrouver grâce à son tatouage, un jour où la tentation de s'emparer des Reliques serait moins forte. Alors, le pouvoir lié à la recherche des Reliques lui aurait permis de le retrouver. Seulement, lorsque ce jour arriva, il n'obtint rien. Pas un seul signe prouvant qu'un Héritier existait encore. Cela l'avait mis dans une rage folle, et il avait dépêché Chasseurs, Fileurs, Rêveurs, Parieurs, Dessinateurs, Nettoyeurs sur l'affaire. Et lorsque ceux-ci n'avaient su lui donner une réponse satisfaisante, lorsqu'il les avait tous punis, il avait demandé à l'unique Élite qui composait cette unité de le rechercher. Et son Élite était revenu bredouille, pour la première fois. Cela aussi, ça l'avait mis dans une rage folle. Mais ensuite, il avait su se calmer. Il était tout simplement trop ambitieux, et les protections qui devaient entourer l'Héritier de la Cape étaient bien trop fortes pour que son ambition passe à travers.

Merlin, ces Héritiers ne comprenaient-ils pas qu'il faisait cela pour leur héritage ? Il voulait simplement donner aux Reliques la possibilité d'accomplir ce pourquoi elles avaient été créées. Rien d'autre. Mais personne ne semblait vouloir le comprendre.

Il se repencha sur le parchemin concernant les Lockwood, butant sur la traduction de cette langue ancienne et quasiment perdue. Il doutait de la tournure de la phrase. Il ne savait pas si le parchemin lui indiquait l'alliance de deux Héritiers, ou un Héritier double.

Il pesta. Cela n'avait aucun sens.

Il se mit à faire les cent pas dans son bureau, mal à l'aise de douter pour la première fois sur cette traduction, sur ces parchemins qui avaient toujours été d'une grande aide. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose lui échappait. Mais c'était évidemment le cas. Il le savait depuis que cette gamine, cette petite peste, était venue au monde. Les parchemins s'étaient affolés, avaient commencé à s'accumuler sur son bureau, comme pour refaire l'Histoire. Et lui, impuissant, avait assisté à cette nouvelle surcharge de travail. Depuis, lorsqu'il ne donnait pas d'ordre pour lancer des recherches sur les Lockwood, il regardait ces parchemins, et tentait de comprendre en quoi cette gamine qui ressemblait à tant d'autres pouvait bien être spéciale.

Dire qu'elle aurait dû mourir un an après sa naissance, et qu'elle était toujours en vie seize ans et demi plus tard…

Sa main se serra autour de sa canne au même moment où une quinte de toux le saisit. Le mouchoir s'imbiba de sang, mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas. Cet effet secondaire serait bientôt oublié, il en était sûr. Elle ne pouvait pas leur échapper encore longtemps. Ils allaient la retrouver et, bientôt, elle pourrait les guider sur les traces de chacune des Reliques.

Car ça, c'était ce qui était inscrit sur ces parchemins qui retraçaient leur passé, leur présent, leur futur. C'était cette fille qui avait toutes les clefs en main. Lui voulait simplement comprendre pourquoi.

**∆ | o**

Bob se réveilla péniblement, adossé à la pierre froide contre laquelle s'écoulait un mince filet d'eau, auquel il lui arrivait parfois de s'abreuver.

Ses lèvres étaient sèches, ses pensées confuses, et il n'était plus sûr d'être sorti de son rêve. Une mélodie entêtante et qui provenait d'anciens souvenirs se faisait entendre, sifflant à ses oreilles et lui faisant douter de son état d'éveil.

Le début était un petit rythme sifflé. Il se rappelait l'avoir enseigné à l'enfant lorsqu'ils se trouvaient en France. Parce que c'était une chanson française. Il se revoyait tout à fait, à ce bar, en plein après-midi, la chaleur les étouffant. Elle portait un short en tissu, ses grands yeux le regardaient avec une intensité qu'il ne cessait de lui reprocher, et elle buvait sa grenadine en faisant un bruit extrêmement agaçant avec sa paille, qu'il lui accordait toutefois le droit d'exécuter. Et puis, il y avait ce garçon, du même âge qu'elle, à trois tables de là, qui avait commencé à siffloter. Aussitôt, son attention frivole d'enfant de cinq ans se focalisa sur le garçon, tandis qu'il continuait à émettre le même son qu'un petit moineau. Puis, il s'était mis à chanter. Les mêmes paroles que celles qu'il entendait provenir du fond de ce qu'il estimait être un couloir menant à sa cellule.

- _C'est l'histoire d'une amitié qui ne devait jamais cesser, l'amitié de deux enfants devenus grands, qui auraient pu être ennemis, mais qui choisirent d'être amis, qu'importaient les reproches qu'on leur faisait, et les critiques qui fusaient, eux savaient qu'ils étaient inséparables, que toute erreur était réparable !_

La chansonnette continuait en racontant l'erreur commise de l'un des amis, erreur qui avait blessé l'autre d'une telle façon que tout son être en avait été brisé. L'unique colle qui pouvait le recoller était celle composée de regrets, et il avait fallu longtemps pour que son ami en éprouve réellement.

La morale n'était autre que d'apprendre aux enfants qu'il faut parfois accepter ses erreurs et tendre une main pour se faire pardonner. Mais ce couplet-là ne fut pas chanté, ce jour-là. À la place, les portes de sa cellule s'ouvrirent.

La lumière, bien que faible, l'aveugla. Il avait l'habitude du noir complet depuis des jours, aussi ne pouvait-il accepter aussi facilement une telle source de lumière. Il cligna des yeux, tandis que des larmes d'hébétude glissaient le long de ses joues. La porte se ferma aussitôt, et le noir envahit à nouveau la cellule.

Rapidement, cependant, cette obscurité disparut. Une douce chaleur émana d'une baguette, avant d'aller se poster près du plafond, diffusant une clarté chaleureuse. Bob Lockwood ne sentit pas son cœur se réchauffer pour autant. Il était bien trop confus, perdu, pour réfléchir correctement. Ses yeux se fermèrent.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre, s'approchant de lui, peu à peu. Il nota la légèreté de la personne, ressentit la douceur de ses mains quand elle lui saisit le menton et fit glisser de l'eau entre ses lèvres. Il aurait pu la remercier s'il ne se doutait pas que cette douceur n'était que passagère, et simplement trompeuse. Il sentait la fermeté et la détermination qui s'échappaient de cette personne.

Légèrement ragaillardi, il ouvrit les yeux, et son regard accrocha celui d'une femme ayant une vingtaine d'années. Ou même un peu plus. Un rictus amer se dessina sur son visage.

- Je vous reconnais, murmura-t-il faiblement.

Elle sourit, doucereuse.

- Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, Lockwood.

Il se souvenait, lorsque lui et Gaïa avaient quitté ce bar où ils passaient un moment paisible. Comme toujours, il avait analysé les alentours, et avait remarqué le malaise grandissant de trois hommes. Il avait hoché la tête, soupiré, et Gaïa avait aussitôt sauté sur ses pieds, comprenant sans peine le message. Elle connaissait le code. Elle s'était exclamée qu'elle était contente de partir au zoo, et aussitôt, elle avait tiré sur la manche de son père, comme l'aurait fait n'importe quel enfant impatient, à qui l'on a promis une après-midi inoubliable. Bien évidemment, cela n'avait pas suffi à leurs traqueurs. Ils savaient très bien qu'ils avaient trouvé leurs cibles. Bob avait simplement noté qu'une adolescente d'une quinzaine d'années se levait aussi, mais il ne lui avait pas accordé plus d'attention que cela. En effet, il lui était plus important, à ce moment, de trouver une ruelle sombre, tranquille, où il pourrait s'occuper d'assommer ces trois hommes, pour ensuite leur faire oublier qu'ils les avaient vus. Gaïa était extrêmement douée pour assommer des adultes, même si elle n'avait que cinq ans. Il faut dire qu'elle avait toujours une grosse pierre dans sa poche, sans que Bob ne puisse s'expliquer cette habitude. Il était près de son but, il allait pouvoir se retourner contre eux quand, d'un coup, cette adolescente avait surgi d'il ne savait où. Il avait d'abord cru qu'elle venait les aider, avant de réaliser qu'elle préférait plutôt sauver leurs trois poursuivants. Bob n'avait pas voulu comprendre cette situation. Pour lui, l'unique pensée qui était importante était celle de sauver Gaïa, et de l'éloigner de cette zone de conflits. Alors, c'est ce qu'il avait fait.

- Tu n'étais qu'une gamine, marmonna Bob en apercevant encore quelques traits juvéniles sur la figure de la femme devant lui. Je suis sûr que, parfois, tu as encore un comportement enfantin, qu'on te reproche…

Elle éclata de rire, d'un rire joyeux qui aurait glacé le sang de n'importe qui. Mais Bob n'avait pas peur. Il s'attendait à cela depuis le début de son séjour. Tout ce qu'il avait vécu, avant, ce n'était qu'une petite douleur à supporter. Tout juste une morsure de Boursouf. Non, ce qui allait être difficile à endurer, c'était la suite. Mais il s'en savait capable.

- Que veux-tu. Je suis restée une grande enfant, jamais sortie de l'enfance…

- Pourquoi ? Parce que tu n'avais personne pour t'aider à en sortir ?

Les traits de la femme restèrent impassibles, mais il se douta avoir touché un point sensible. Elle ne paraissait plus envieuse de discuter avec lui. Elle soupira, et se redressa.

- Tu sais, Bob, tu n'es pas facile à cerner.

- Ne crois pas l'être toi aussi, April.

Elle se tourna vers lui brusquement.

- Comment…

- Tes collègues n'ont pas suivi les règles, dit simplement Bob. Je me doute qu'ils seront punis pour avoir osé prononcer le nom d'un des leurs en présence d'un prisonnier…

Un air victorieux apparut quelques secondes sur les traits d'April, comme si elle se délectait de la souffrance qu'allaient endurer ceux qui avaient osé briser les règles. Rapidement, le calme revint.

- Tu fais partie de ces personnes qui ne craquent pas sous la pression, la douleur… Ta fille a été bâtie comme toi, je me trompe ? Elle doit supporter la douleur, passer outre…

Il haussa les épaules. Il était vrai que Gaïa n'avait que deux faiblesses. L'amour qu'elle dispensait sans s'en rendre compte. Et sa peur du vide. Mais plutôt mourir que de l'avouer.

- C'est quoi, déjà, son prénom ? Émilie ? Non, non, attends… Stéphanie ! s'exclama victorieuse April.

Ce fut au tour de Bob de rire.

- Sincèrement ? Crois-tu que cette tentative futile de me faire te corriger tes erreurs va te permettre de connaître le nom de celle que tu tiens tant à retrouver ?

April haussa les épaules.

- Ils m'ont demandé de te faire parler.

- Aaaah…

- Avant, évidemment. Ils se doutent qu'après ce que j'ai prévu de te faire subir, tu ne sois plus capable de parler.

Il hocha la tête, compréhensif.

- Je comprends bien. Je suppose que tu fais partie de la garde rapprochée du grand maître ? Celle qu'on appelle en derniers recours… Le bras droit. Celle qu'on craint presque autant que lui… Oui, oui, je vois tout à fait qui tu es. En fait, je te connais bien mieux que tu ne me connais.

April ricana, peu convaincue. Bob se repositionna difficilement contre le mur, et toussota un peu. Il commençait à prendre froid et à tomber malade, ce qui n'était certes pas étonnant, au vu des traitements qui lui étaient infligés.

- Tu as subi des mauvais traitements, dans ton enfance. Je penche pour un parent violent, le père de préférence, et c'est pour cela que tu as décidé de t'allier à ceux qui étaient contre nous, plutôt que de t'approcher d'un père et d'une enfant dont la relation semble bien meilleure que celle que tu as vécue. Tu as peut-être subi d'autres violences, autres que les physiques. Tu as toujours été dénigrée, rabaissée, on n'a eu de cesse de te répéter que tu ne valais rien. Oui, oui, je vois que j'ai raison…

La langue d'April claqua contre son palet, intimant Bob au silence. Celui-ci obéit, non sans afficher un petit sourire satisfait. Elle darda sur lui un regard noir, mais c'était l'unique preuve de sa colère qu'elle s'autorisait à lui montrer.

- Et alors, Lockwood ? Qu'est-ce que cela change ? Tu restes le prisonnier, et je reste la geôlière. Crois-tu que connaître mon passé te permettra de t'en sortir ?

- Oh, non, je ne le crois pas un seul instant. Je pense simplement que tu es trop fière.

- Trop fière ?

- Trop fière, oui, répéta Bob. Tu as été mise sur un piédestal depuis ton arrivée ici. Toujours adulée, toujours félicitée, parce que tu excelles dans chacune des missions qui te sont affectées, tu réussis toujours là où les autres échouent. Tu es devenue tellement fière que tu ne réalises même pas que, cette fois-ci, ta tentative est vouée à l'échec.

Le visage d'April se fendit d'un large sourire.

- Ne crois-tu pas être le plus fier de nous deux, Lockwood ?

- J'ai vu et vécu bien trop d'horreurs pour me permettre d'être fier dans un tel moment, soupira-t-il. Nous savons très bien ce qui va se passer. Tu vas me torturer jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que le strict minimum d'énergie vitale en moi. Ensuite, puisque je me tairai toujours, tu tenteras de… me saigner, je ne me trompe pas ?

Il fixait la jambière d'April, qui y porta instinctivement la main. Le manche de son poignard lui procura une douce sensation de réconfort. Lockwood ne la mettait pas mal à l'aise. C'était simplement cette assurance qui se dégageait de lui qui la perturbait. À part elle et son patron, personne dans la communauté n'osait paraître aussi sûr de lui face à elle. C'était presque déstabilisant.

Presque, car elle n'oubliait pas pourquoi elle était là. Elle sourit à nouveau.

- C'est exactement cela, Lockwood. Seulement, tu t'es trompé d'ordre. Je commence toujours par la saignée, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Elle déposa sa baguette à l'écart, puis se saisit de sa plus belle lame. Elle la fit scintiller dans la lumière qu'elle avait créée en entrant dans la cellule, aveuglant Bob en positionnant la lame de sorte qu'elle se réfléchisse dans l'œil même de l'homme.

- Je ne te promets pas que tu ne sentes rien, dit-elle d'un ton morne. Et je ne te promets pas non plus que je ne laisse pas une ou deux cicatrices. J'aime marquer mes proies.

- Et j'aime pouvoir prouver à mes détracteurs que je suis capable de les affronter.

Ils se sourirent l'un l'autre. Et puis, chacun s'attela à sa besogne. L'un de bourreau, l'autre de supplicié.

* * *

**Note d'auteur.**

_Voilà, voilà, un chapitre bien gai pour cette semaine, hem, hem, hem... Mais, eh ! On sait que Bob est toujours en vie. Pour combien de temps, il est vrai que ce chapitre nous fait nous poser la question... J'espère qu'April ne vous aura pas trop fait flipper. J'en connais deux qui se demandent quels traumatismes j'ai pu subir dans mon enfance pour écrire ça, mais c'est pas graaaave. C'est April, elle est comme ça. Et puis, non mais ! Il faut bien un méchant (ou plusieurs) dans cette histoire. Et s'ils sont un peu psychopathes sur les bords, c'est encore mieux. Et ce chapitre, je l'apprécie bien parce qu'on en apprend plus sur nos méchants. Parce que du côté de Gaïa, ils ne peuvent pas trop, trop en apprendre plus, à l'heure actuelle. Il leur manque pas mal d'éléments, comme vous avez pu le constater au cours des chapitres précédents._

_Anyway ! On remercie **DelfineNotPadfoot **qui a corrigé ce chapitre (et même pas en last minute cette fois, eh eh !) et je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews de la mort qui tue._

_Juste, avant de vous abandonner jusqu'à la semaine prochaine, une **petite précision **qui est peut-être nécessaire. Lorsque notre méchant - dont on ne connaît pas le nom - parle des parchemins, il parle de ceux qui apparaissent lorsqu'on fait des recherches sur les différents Héritiers. Et l'un des Héritiers est caché parce qu'il a des protections qu'il ne peut pas percer. (On se demande bien lesquels, hem... Suspens à son cooooooomble)**  
**_

_Allez, j'espère que Gaïa ne vous a pas trop manqué. Elle revient en force (ou presque !) la semaine prochaine :)._

**_PS :_**_ Vous avez peut-être remarqué que, parfois, les deltas disparaissent dans les chapitres. J'essaie de vérifier chaque semaine, mais parfois, je les rate. Si vous voyez qu'il en manque, **n'hésitez pas à me le faire remarquer, **que je les remette. Merci !_


	8. VII-Où il est question d'alchimie

**Chapitre 7  
****Où il est question d'alchimie.**

Les dédales sombres du Ministère de la Magie étaient devenus le nouveau terrain de jeu de Gaïa. Lors de ses premières visites, ils lui avaient tous conseillé de ne pas s'aventurer dans les différents couloirs, afin qu'elle ne se perde pas. En réalité, elle ne se perdait pas. Elle avait un sens de l'orientation lui permettant de se repérer mieux que quiconque, sans aucune indication préalable. Gaïa se promenait, et devinait sans peine que le troisième couloir sur sa droite menait à un cul de sac tandis que celui qu'elle suivait faisait une boucle. C'était inné, c'était ainsi.

Les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son pantalon, elle se moquait éperdument des regards presque outragés qu'on lui lançait. Elle était jeune, bien trop jeune pour traîner dans les couloirs réservés aux hautes sphères de l'administration et, en plus de cela, elle ne portait pas la tenue réglementaire. Ceci dit, il était clair que Gaïa ne se préoccupait pas de ses problèmes de tenue tandis qu'elle se dirigeait à l'étage de la Justice.

Elle avait abandonné l'idée d'utiliser les ascenseurs du Ministère lorsqu'elle avait compris que sa claustrophobie était au moins aussi importante que son vertige. Elle préférait éviter au maximum les sueurs froides, et se cachait derrière son besoin de se dégourdir les jambes chaque fois qu'on s'étonnait de la voir marcher au lieu de prendre les ascenseurs.

L'homme qui s'occupait des entrées au Département de la Justice leva tout juste la tête de son journal lorsqu'il entendit les pas de Gaïa. Son flegme l'empêchait décemment de faire l'effort de lever les yeux alors qu'une personne arrivait. Il leva simplement un doigt, désignant le bout du couloir.

- Les membres du Magenmagot sont actuellement en session.

Gaïa sourit.

- Cela tombe bien, ils ne sont pas ceux pour qui je suis venue.

L'homme derrière le comptoir se contenta d'hausser les épaules, avant d'humidifier son index pour tourner plus facilement la page de son journal. Retenant une grimace de dégoût, Gaïa reprit sa route, se demandant comment un homme comme lui pouvait être récompensé pour son activité. À part rester assis, vissé à sa chaise, cet homme ne faisait pas grand-chose de ses journées. Peut-être, à la rigueur, faisait-il les jeux de son journal. Et encore, Gaïa et sa mauvaise foi n'étaient pas sûres qu'il soit capable de cet effort.

Elle secoua la tête, exaspérée de l'inefficacité d'un employé censé s'occuper de la sécurité, puis oublia ce désagrément pour continuer sa route. Elle tourna une première fois à gauche, se glissa entre deux murs, dans un passage étroit qu'elle avait découvert par hasard et qui était un raccourci on ne peut plus pratique pour le lieu où elle se rendait, tourna à nouveau à gauche, vérifia que le chef du service dans lequel elle venait d'arriver ne surveillait pas le couloir – il n'appréciait pas du tout Gaïa et la liberté qui lui était accordée – puis se dirigea vers la porte au fond du corridor. Un œil non averti aurait cru que c'était l'entrée d'un placard à balais et, somme toute, cette déduction n'aurait pas été étonnante. Le porte ne payait pas de mine, et au contraire de celles qui l'entouraient, elle n'était pas vernie. Pourtant, à l'intérieur, trois hommes travaillaient. Toute la journée, ils regardaient les vieux textes de loi qui étaient entreposés, entassés dans ce faible espace, et déterminaient si la loi devait rejoindre le tas disant qu'elle était toujours d'actualité, ou si elle devait rejoindre le tas disant que cette loi en contredisait une plus récente en vigueur.

Gaïa savait tout cela – et bâillait par avance d'être à nouveau confrontée à ces textes poussiéreux – parce que l'un des collègues de James lui avait expliqué leur métier avec passion et fougue. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas été vexé quand Gaïa lui avait demandé si, à force de passer du temps avec ces vieux textes périmés, on ne finissait pas par vieillir prématurément. Apparemment, rien ne pouvait ébranler sa passion irrémédiable pour son métier.

Elle ne prit pas la peine de frapper à la porte avant de la pousser. Après tout, elle ne dérangeait jamais. Tous les trois, dans ce bureau, semblaient toujours être occupés. Et pourtant, la pile de papiers ne diminuait pas.

- Salut, Gaïa ! s'écria Erik en la voyant entrer.

Il se servait une tasse d'une boisson dont elle ne voulait pas connaître la teneur. Le sorcier était connu jusque chez les Aurors pour sa passion pour les tests gustatifs, et elle ne tenait pas à se dégoûter de tout liquide en cédant à la curiosité de lui demander ce que contenait sa tasse.

- Salut, Erik. James est là, ou bien…

- J'suis là, marmonna une voix endormie. J'ai simplement pas envie de savoir pourquoi tu es déjà en train de traîner dans les couloirs alors que tu devrais toujours être avec Ron, pour ton entraînement.

Gaïa lui offrit un sourire étincelant.

- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu veux parler, dit-elle innocemment.

James soupira, las. Gaïa avait réussi à venir à bout de la patience de Ron, comme toujours depuis qu'elle avait débuté ses séances d'entraînement. Chaque fois que c'était Ron qui devait l'aider à améliorer ses dons de magie défensives et offensives, la leçon était écourtée. Hermione et Harry passaient outre les questions insolentes de Gaïa, se moquaient totalement de la voir rouspéter, et n'avaient cure de l'entendre dire que cela ne lui servirait pas – tout simplement parce que c'était de la pure mauvaise foi de la part d'une fille qui n'avait jamais connu un environnement écolier. Ce qu'ils voulaient, c'est qu'elle leur prouve qu'elle en était capable. Une fois que ceci était acquis, elle était libre. Mais lorsque c'était Ron qui devait se charger de cette partie-là de la surveillance de Gaïa, la donne était différente. Gaïa et Ron s'énervaient facilement, et aucun ne cédait de terrain à l'autre. La pression montait, Ron devenait rouge, fumant, Gaïa s'amusait de cette situation, exaspérant un peu plus, si cela était possible, Ron, qui finissait par céder et par lui dire de partir, avant que cela ne tourne au désastre.

En réalité, Gaïa aimait beaucoup mettre Ron dans de tels états. Elle n'avait jamais réussi à faire sortir aucun adulte de ses gonds, avant cela, et elle avait toujours cru que c'était impossible. Avec Ron, elle découvrait qu'il n'en était rien, et qu'on pouvait tout à fait exaspérer n'importe quel adulte. Elle s'amusait de la situation, parce que c'était nouveau pour elle et, surtout, parce que cela lui permettait d'avoir plus de temps pour flâner dans les couloirs du Ministère avant d'être obligée de rentrer avec Harry.

James laissa tomber une pile de documents, qui glissa au sol. Il tenta de la rattraper, maladroitement, tandis que Gaïa, qui avait toujours la main sur sa baguette, stoppait la chute d'un sort informulé.

- Merci, grommela James tandis qu'il récupérait la pile de documents avec l'aide d'Erik.

- T'as pas l'air en forme, constata Gaïa.

James lui renvoya simplement un regard noir, avant de lancer les documents plus qu'il ne les posait sur une table.

- Non, tu crois ? fit-il remarquer, sarcastique. Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire cela ?

Elle haussa les épaules, peu habituée au sarcasme, et lui répondit en toute honnêteté.

- Tu as un ton méchant et distant, tu as des cernes sous les yeux et, en plus, tu es extrêmement maladroit, alors que ce n'est pas du tout dans tes habitudes.

Commençant à être plus qu'agacé, James ne répondit pas.

Il avait retrouvé son appartement depuis quelques jours, et, avec lui, la présence quotidienne de Chloé, qui n'avait pas la sensation de s'imposer lorsqu'elle venait passer la nuit avec lui dans son appartement, plutôt qu'à Godric's Hollow. Seulement, depuis que Gaïa était arrivée, et parce qu'il était à présent l'unique personne proche de son âge, il avait pris l'habitude de rentrer avec elle et son père, le soir, après le travail. Malheureusement, la veille au soir, Chloé lui avait fait une surprise. Elle avait préparé une soirée romantique, rien que pour tous les deux. Seulement, James n'était jamais arrivé, ou, plutôt, à une heure plus que tardive. Il avait alors eu droit à une sérieuse discussion sur la possibilité d'envoyer un hibou lorsqu'on savait qu'on n'allait finalement pas rentrer, et la délicatesse qu'il aurait pu avoir de la raccompagner, elle, Chloé, sa petite amie, plutôt que de rentrer avec son père et la cousine éloignée de sa tante. James avait tenté de garder son calme, évidemment, mais apparemment, son côté flegmatique n'avait pas plu à Chloé, qui l'avait ressenti comme une indifférence totale à ce qu'elle essayait de lui faire comprendre. La situation s'était envenimée, et ce n'est pas avant deux heures du matin qu'ils avaient réussi à discuter calmement. Les lumières n'avaient été éteintes qu'à quatre heures, et la fatigue accumulée aux pensées qui agitaient l'esprit de James avaient eu raison de ce flegme qu'il entretenait depuis si longtemps.

- Tu sais, t'as le droit d'être énervé, de temps à autre, fit remarquer Gaïa. Je veux dire, tu n'es pas obligé d'être tout le temps calme, sous prétexte que ton père ne l'était pas.

James lui lança un regard assassin.

- En fait, ce que j'essaie de te dire, c'est que tu n'es pas obligé de toujours agir à l'inverse de ce qu'aurait fait ton père. Tu peux être toi-même, aussi, et…

- Je sais très bien ce que tu veux dire, merci, la coupa sèchement James.

Erik, qui venait récupérer un dossier après avoir disparu un instant au fond du cagibi, ou bureau, selon le point de vue de chacun, lança un regard surpris à James. C'était rare que le fils aîné des Potter s'énerve ainsi, comme si toute patience l'avait déserté. Il avait toujours considéré James comme un garçon posé et, pour la première fois, il l'entendait être sec, et en présence d'une fille surtout. N'osant cependant pas faire de remarques, il s'éclipsa rapidement, maudissant Aaron d'être absent, alors qu'il aurait volontiers profité de la présence du troisième collègue pour s'éloigner des foudres que James semblait prêt à dispenser à tout un chacun.

James détestait ce que faisait Gaïa. Oh ça, oui, il le détestait. Elle réussissait à le rendre irascible, exécrable, à lui redonner un tempérament fier et non humble. Il voulait qu'on l'oublie, il voulait vivre sa petite vie dans son coin. Mais avec Gaïa, c'était impensable. Elle voulait toujours qu'il parle, elle voulait toujours qu'il soit en action, toujours à réagir à ce qui l'entourait. Il ne pouvait se cacher derrière un flegme entretenu quotidiennement, et, parfois, il se laissait déborder par un enthousiasme bien trop grand. Chloé lui en avait fait la remarque pas plus tard qu'au cours de la nuit : « Gaïa est juste… trop, tu comprends ? Moi, je n'y arrive pas. À chaque fois que je la vois, j'ai l'impression d'être trop timide, trop réservée, _trop peu_ quand elle est tout le temps dans l'excès. Je ne sais pas quelle est son histoire, mais je comprends que son père l'ait envoyée ici. Et toi, je ne comprends pas que tu puisses passer autant de temps avec elle. Ce n'était pas toi qui disais que tu avais besoin de calme ? En quoi est-ce calme d'aller se promener à minuit passé dans les bois, simplement parce que l'air est électrifiant ? »

James soupira. Évidemment qu'il avait des affinités avec Gaïa. Elle était l'alter ego de son meilleur ami, et elle était toujours prête à partir à l'aventure, à apprendre quelque chose de nouveau. Il se laissait facilement entraîner, et cela déplaisait à Chloé, pour des raisons qu'il connaissait parfaitement. Chloé n'était jamais à l'aise face à d'autres filles. Des jours après avoir rencontré Lily pour la première fois, elle avait continué de demander à James si elle lui avait plu. Elle avait toujours peur de la réaction des autres personnes de sexe féminin, elle ne se sentait jamais à la hauteur. L'assurance et la fierté inébranlables de Gaïa n'étaient certainement pas pour la mettre à l'aise.

- En attendant, tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire, mais tu ne fais rien pour changer cela, ajouta perfidement Gaïa sans se douter des pensées qui troublaient James.

Il soupira, et se passa une main fatiguée sur le visage. Lorsqu'il eut terminé son petit rituel, il fixa ses yeux déterminés dans ceux de Gaïa, sans réaliser le contentement qu'elle éprouvait de le voir enfin aussi sûr de lui.

- Tu sais quoi, Gaïa ? J'ai du travail. Alors va t'occuper comme tu veux, moi, j'abandonne toute tentative de discussion avec toi. On se voit plus tard.

Elle hocha la tête, amusée, et disparut rapidement, comme son père lui avait appris à le faire.

Erik surgit de derrière une étagère alors que James reprenait son travail, légèrement apaisé grâce à la pression qu'il avait su relâcher un temps durant.

- Tu n'as pas été très sympa avec elle, fit remarquer Erik en grimaçant.

James lui sourit aimablement, pour la première fois de la journée.

- Elle non plus.

Son collègue hocha la tête, d'accord avec lui. Puis, oubliant la scène qui s'était jouée dans la pièce quelques minutes auparavant, son visage s'illumina.

- Eh, j'ai une bonne blague pour toi ! C'est l'histoire d'un sorcier qui fait le tri dans les lois. Tout à coup, il en découvre une qui le concerne, et…

James écouta aussi attentivement que possible son collègue, s'esclaffant en même temps que lui. Mais ses pensées étaient loin, bien loin de ce bureau.

**∆ | o**

Avec la fin de la seconde guerre des sorciers, et avec le besoin montant de changer d'habitudes et d'environnement, beaucoup des bâtiments sorciers avaient connu un grand changement. Le Chaudron Baveur, au grand damne de certains, n'avait pas échappé à cette règle. Tom avait pris sa retraite quelques années après la fin de la guerre, et la nouvelle tenancière, Hannah Londubat, avait tout fait pour que ce bar autrefois sombre devienne plus clair et plus chaleureux. Sans pour autant tomber dans l'excès du parfait salon de thé, Hannah avait su donner à la taverne une dimension familiale qui plaisait à tous, et qui donnait envie de s'attarder. Les membres du Ministère venaient régulièrement au Chaudron Baveur à la fin de leur service, avant de retrouver leur foyer. On ne tarissait pas d'éloges sur la joie et la bonne humeur que s'efforçait de dispenser Hannah dans toute la structure. Il paraissait que c'était le propre des anciens de la guerre des sorciers. Ils avaient vécu tellement d'horreurs alors qu'ils étaient tellement jeunes qu'ils avaient à présent besoin de vivre dans des lieux où tout paraissait parfait, calme et sécuritaire.

Oui, le Chaudron Baveur était devenu le repère pour tous les travailleurs qui terminaient leur journée, et pour les gens de passage. Et Hannah connaissait tout le monde. Derrière son comptoir, elle se faisait un plaisir de discuter avec chacun. Elle les connaissait tous au bout de quelques minutes, même les plus silencieux. Certains étaient ses favoris. Par exemple, les amis de ses enfants, les enfants de ses amis… Mais elle ne le montrait pas. Elle se contentait de leur accorder une petite attention supplémentaire. Tim Callaghan faisait partie des jeunes qui avaient le droit à cette attention, ayant aidé sa fille à réviser ses cours d'Histoire de la Magie lorsque cette matière mettait sérieusement en péril ses chances de passer en classe supérieure. C'est pourquoi la consommation du garçon et ses apéritifs favoris étaient déjà présents sur le comptoir lorsqu'il vint s'installer – et que tous deux savaient pertinemment qu'Hannah allait lui offrir quelques unes de ses consommations.

- Hannah, c'est bien pour cela que je viens toujours chez toi ! s'exclama le jeune homme tandis qu'on se retournait sur son passage.

Son mètre quatre-vingt-treize, sa voix tonitruante, son pas assuré et ses yeux bleus ne passaient que rarement inaperçus, et Tim Callaghan avait, depuis le temps, appris à en jouer sans en abuser. Il savait qu'on l'observait, mais ne montrait pas la fierté qu'il en tirait pour autant.

- Beau parleur, se moqua la tenancière. J'ai entendu dire que tu es allé boire quelques verres chez les Fantômes avant ton départ…

Il écarta les bras en signe d'impuissance, accentuant le sourire d'Hannah.

- Je n'y peux rien, Hannah, mes collègues n'ont aucun goût et préfèrent aller prendre des verres chez les Fantômes Victorieux. Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, je passerais ma vie ici, tu le sais bien.

Elle rit légèrement, avant de s'excuser et de le laisser. Une nouvelle cliente venait d'arriver, et la dernière fois qu'elle avait vérifié, c'était son travail d'aller la servir.

Du fait de son travail d'archéologue magique, Tim se devait d'être fin observateur. Les détails les plus infimes ne pouvaient décidément pas lui échapper, sous peine de lui faire perdre toute crédibilité. Il tentait de ne pas être trop à l'affût du moindre détail lorsqu'il était en dehors du cadre du travail, mais, malheureusement pour lui, certains réflexes étaient bien trop ancrés et avaient l'agaçante habitude de lui faire dévier sa concentration de sa tâche actuelle. C'est ainsi qu'il remarqua que sa nouvelle voisine de droite lui était inconnue, mais qu'elle était connue d'Hannah, qui lui servit une boisson avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de terminer de la saluer.

- Merci, dit la jeune femme d'une voix profonde et chantante.

Un léger accent dans sa voix déjà étonnante attirait l'attention de chaque personne se trouvant dans son entourage proche. Cependant, Tim constata rapidement que personne ne prenait la peine d'aller lui parler, comme si chacun en était découragé par avance, se doutant sans peine qu'une rebuffade leur serait destinée.

- Ta mission s'est bien passée ?

Ayant encore l'image de la jeune femme en tête, Tim mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre qu'Hannah s'adressait à lui. Il haussa alors les épaules.

- Sans plus. On a trouvé quelques vestiges, mais rien qui ne soit vraiment tangible. Rien qui ne prouve qu'une civilisation entière ait vécu à cet endroit… Mais les paysages étaient d'une beauté à couper le souffle ! Enfin, pour moi, évidemment. Et pour une fois qu'on n'a pas besoin de transplaner pour aller au bord d'une mer chaude…, plaisanta-t-il allègrement.

Son teint, déjà mat de nature, avait bruni, prouvant qu'il avait profité tout son soûl de la proximité de l'eau salée. Mais Tim ne voulait pas s'attarder là-dessus avec Hannah. À sa droite, un mouvement prouvant un intérêt certain pour les dires de Tim avait attiré son attention. Lorsqu'il avait parlé de son travail, la jeune femme s'était légèrement tournée vers lui, avant de retrouver une attitude blasée, restant cependant décalée. Elle offrait à Tim la possibilité d'engager la conversation s'il le souhaitait.

- Vous êtes nouvelle dans le coin ? demanda-t-il gentiment.

Elle haussa un sourcil, amusée.

- Tout est relatif. Qu'est-ce que tu appelles « nouvelle » ?

Il réfléchit un instant avant de lui répondre. Le tutoiement immédiat ne le choquait pas, il l'appréciait même. Il était plutôt surpris de ne pas la surprendre en pleine observation de lui. C'était un jeu auquel lui et James s'adonnaient souvent, lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard. Surprendre une fille qui s'était retournée sur leur passage, pour la voir rougir.

Mais face à lui, les yeux noisette tachetés de quelques pointes vertes, ne fixaient rien d'autre que les yeux bleus de Tim. Un sourire qu'il voulait mystérieux prit possession de ses lèvres, surpris de cette nuance qui n'était pas sans rappeler les douces couleurs de l'automne.

- Nouvelle, c'est lorsque je n'ai pas eu le plaisir de te rencontrer avant ce jour, alors que je connais toutes les autres personnes de cette pièce, répondit-il avec assurance.

Le sourire de la jeune femme s'étira, ironique.

- Je connais toutes les personnes de cette pièce aussi, sauf toi. Peut-être que c'est toi, le nouveau, finalement ? s'amusa-t-elle.

Puis, sans rien avoir laissé supposer qu'elle aurait cette attitude, elle se retourna vers Hannah, et lui demanda si elle pouvait lui servir des fondants au chaudron. Tim haussa un sourcil, étonné comme jamais il ne l'avait été. Et pourtant, il en avait vu, des attitudes surprenantes. Mais une jeune femme, qui devait avoir son âge, et qui, dans une Taverne, commandait des confiseries et s'extasiait devant celles-ci comme un Nifleur devant de l'or, c'était une première. Surtout lorsqu'elle venait juste de le dédaigner. C'était on ne peut plus surprenant.

Il se racla la gorge, pour attirer son attention, mais elle ne l'entendit de toute évidence pas. Il répéta l'opération une deuxième fois. Puis une troisième, une quatrième et une cinquième, à laquelle elle réagit enfin.

- Si tu as un Fléreur dans la gorge, tu ferais mieux de boire ta Biéraubeurre, lui apprit-elle sans une once de compassion.

- Je tentais d'attirer ton attention, plutôt, s'expliqua Tim.

L'air étonné de la jeune femme aurait pu être drôle s'il n'avait pas été aussi sincère.

- Attirer mon attention ? releva-t-elle.

- Oui. Faire en sorte que tu te retournes, que tu…

Elle fronça les sourcils, soudainement agacée, et la colère qui déforma furtivement ses traits fit taire Tim, qui hésita à amorcer un mouvement de recul.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas… tapoté l'épaule, ou interpellé avec un signe, ou un appel ? s'énerva-t-elle, comme si Tim avait enfreint des règles dont il n'avait pas conscience.

- Hum, eh bien, parce que… se racler la gorge me semblait plus approprié, s'expliqua-t-il, se demandant s'il ne ferait pas mieux de fuir de la zone.

Elle ne lui semblait plus aussi charmante qu'elle ne l'avait été quelques minutes plus tôt. La colère qu'elle laissait deviner, et qu'elle dirigeait contre elle-même, n'était pas rassurante, et l'un des chaudrons fumants, qu'elle tenait à la main, semblait sur le point d'être réduit en miettes.

- Rah, ça m'énerve ! s'exclama-t-elle en reposant la friandise encore entière, et en fronçant les sourcils.

Hannah, qui venait de revenir de l'autre bout du comptoir, secoua doucement la tête.

- Ce n'est pas grave, Gaïa. Des tas d'expressions sont ignorées de nous, alors qu'on pratique la langue depuis toujours. Tu n'as pas besoin de toutes les connaître.

La jeune femme se retint de lancer un regard noir à Hannah, qui venait de donner son prénom à un garçon avant que celui-ci ne lui donne le sien, et parce qu'elle venait, une fois encore, de prouver qu'elle faisait preuve d'une compréhension sans borne qu'on trouvait agaçante, sans pouvoir lui en vouloir de la posséder. Gaïa soupira.

- Je sais bien, mais cela m'énerve. Je ne comprends rien à vos codes de société, bougonna-t-elle.

- Tu exagères, la rassura Hannah. Pas vrai ? ajouta-t-elle en prenant à témoin Tim.

Il hocha la tête, le sourire revenu. Il avait droit aux informations que la jeune femme ne lui aurait données qu'avec réticence sans l'intervention d'Hannah. Il savait maintenant qu'elle était étrangère, bien qu'il ne soit pas capable de déterminer quel pays dans le monde n'avait pas connaissance du raclement de gorge pour attirer l'attention. Il savait aussi qu'elle s'appelait Gaïa, et le prénom, dont le son était chantant et qu'on associait sans peine à la mythologie, augmentait ce petit côté lointain qu'elle avait sans même s'en rendre compte.

- Mais oui, bien sûr qu'elle exagère !

Il se retourna complètement vers celle qu'il savait s'appeler Gaïa, et lui sourit, charmeur, comme toujours depuis l'âge de ses quinze ans.

- De nos jours, c'est extrêmement mal vu de ne pas être capable de savoir s'intégrer dans une société, lui apprit Tim. Mais est-ce que tu savais qu'à l'époque…

- De l'âge de bronze chinois ? tenta Gaïa avec un petit sourire en coin.

Déstabilisé, Tim hocha la tête. Lorsque ses pensées se firent plus ou moins cohérentes dans son esprit, il reprit son récit, sans tenter de comprendre comment elle pouvait être au courant de l'époque à laquelle il allait faire allusion.

- Et donc, à cette époque, chez les sorciers du moins, être différent des autres était une très bonne attitude. Se ressembler voulait dire que notre âme était divisée en deux, et qu'on l'avait intégrée dans deux corps différents. Elle possédait deux personnes, en somme, expliqua-t-il. C'était synonyme de mort, à vrai dire.

- Aaah…

- Ainsi, tu n'es pas du coin ?

Gaïa haussa simplement les épaules, peu désireuse de se montrer prolixe. Elle aimait qu'on lui dise tout ce qu'on avait à dire avant de reprendre la parole. On ne réalisait pas tout ce qu'on pouvait laisser échapper par inadvertance, pour mettre les autres en confiance.

- J'aurais dû m'en douter, reprit Tim, un sourire tranquille prenant ses aises sur ses lèvres. Après tout, ce petit accent n'est certainement pas issu du Royaume-Uni. Ni cette peau hâlée… Hum, je vais essayer de deviner. Afrique du Sud ? Non, non, l'accent n'est pas assez marqué. Des îles Britanniques ? Oui, cela me semble être une bonne hypothèse. Maintenant, le tout est de deviner de quelle île exactement… Pas des îles Shetland, cela ne convient pas. Île des Caraïbes ? Hum, ce n'est pas impossible. D'ailleurs, savais-tu que dans les îles Caraïbes, on peut trouver des vestiges de vie sorcière datant d'il y a plus de deux mille cinq cents ans ? Les sites archéologiques sont extrêmement jolis, et parfois, lorsqu'on connaît bien l'une des personnes qui y travaillent, on peut y avoir accès…

Un sourire presque amusé flotta sur le visage de Gaïa.

- Oh, vraiment ? Et je suppose que tu es prêt à faire en sorte que l'on se connaisse bien pour que tu me les montres ?

Il lui fit un clin d'œil, ni suggestif, ni sans aucun double-sens.

- Seulement si tu le désires, cela va de soi.

- Et si je ne le désire pas ? se moqua-t-elle.

Le sourire de Tim s'élargit peu à peu.

- Je ne pense pas que tu aies conscience de tout ce que je peux te montrer…

- Je ne pense pas que tu aies conscience de tout ce que je sais déjà sur toi, répliqua de la même manière Gaïa.

La confusion régna quelques secondes dans le regard de Tim, tandis que son sourire s'effritait légèrement, pas préparé à une réponse telle que celle-ci. Toutefois, il reprit rapidement contenance, non sans noter le sourire en coin satisfait de Gaïa, qui de toute évidence n'avait attendu que le moment où Tim perdrait la face. Comme si c'était son petit jeu personnel.

- Oh, vraiment ? Et qu'est-ce que tu sais exactement ?

Elle prit le temps de terminer sa boisson avant de répondre, le faisant patienter comme il aurait certainement souhaité le faire s'il avait été celui possédant les renseignements.

- Lorsque tu avais treize ans, tu as volé des ingrédients à ton professeur de Potions, pour les mettre dans le sac d'un élève que tu haïssais, pour qu'il se retrouve en retenue. Mais tu as été attrapé. Lorsque tu avais seize ans, tu es resté trois jours à l'infirmerie à cause d'un Cognard reçu par un garçon jaloux dont tu avais dragué la petite amie. Ta cousine est à Poudlard, et…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase. Tim lui avait violemment saisi le bras, et lui lançait à présent un regard empreint de colère et d'impatience. Toute amabilité, toute sympathie, toute plaisanterie avaient disparu de son regard. Sa voix se fit sifflante.

- Je ne sais pas comment tu as eu toutes ces informations, mais j'ai dans l'idée que tu vas bientôt me donner ta source… Et j'espère pour toi que lorsque j'aurai des nouvelles de ma cousine, elle ne me dira pas se sentir en danger, comme si quelqu'un la suivait, l'observait. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Tu fais partie de ces organismes privés qui veulent faire des recherches pour eux-mêmes plutôt que pour l'ensemble de la communauté sorcière ?

Gaïa se dégagea violemment, ayant oublié la brûlure de la poigne de Tim aussitôt qu'elle était apparue. Son regard se fit fier, elle releva le menton, peu impressionnée, et soutint le regard noir que lui lançait le garçon.

- Si tu ne veux pas que ces informations soient connues de tous, tu n'as qu'à t'en prendre à James, répliqua simplement Gaïa.

- James ? s'étonna Tim. Mais…

- Oui, James, le coupa brusquement Gaïa. Je ne suis pas une fervente partisane du voyeurisme. J'aurais même plutôt tendance à le fuir. Je n'aime juste pas les types comme toi. Ceux qui pensent qu'ils peuvent avoir ce qu'ils veulent avec de belles paroles.

Elle le fusilla du regard, lui en voulant certainement encore de son geste brusque. Elle déplaça son tabouret de quelques centimètres. Tim, lui, ne la quittait pas du regard.

- Mais je ne comprends pas… Comment connais-tu James ?

Gaïa se tut obstinément. Son silence buté avait deux raisons. La première était qu'elle ne supportait pas ces personnes qui pensaient qu'elles pouvaient tout obtenir d'un battement de cils, parce qu'elles le voulaient. C'était des hommes de cet acabit qui finissaient toujours par retrouver leur trace, à son père et elle. Elle détestait donner des réponses à peine la question était-elle posée. Elle ne voulait pas donner ce plaisir à Tim. La seconde raison était bien plus censée. Elle s'engageait sur une pente glissante. Tim connaissait la famille de James au même titre que James connaissait la sienne. Il pouvait être surpris d'entendre l'histoire fausse d'une cousine d'Hermione ayant des pouvoirs magiques et, surtout, il pouvait se questionner plus que d'autres sur les raisons de la dissimulation de ce lien de parenté. En somme, Tim n'était pas la bonne personne avec laquelle Gaïa pouvait s'engager dans la voie du mensonge, une route qu'elle ne maîtrisait que difficilement.

- C'est la cousine d'Hermione.

Ce fut Hannah qui la tira de ce mauvais pas. Est-ce qu'elle était au courant de la véritable histoire de Gaïa ou non, la principale concernée n'aurait su le dire, et ce n'était certainement pas le moment pour se pencher sur la question. L'intervention de la tenancière était la bienvenue, et c'était tant mieux.

- Elle a eu quelques soucis avec ses parents, dernièrement. Elle est venue trouver refuge chez Hermione, mais elle et Ron ont eu des problèmes d'inondation. Ils vivent au Terrier, et comme Molly et Arthur ne sont plus tout jeunes, il a semblé préférable que Gaïa aille vivre chez les Potter, pour ne pas leur donner une charge supplémentaire de travail quand Ron et Hermione sont au travail. C'est comme ça qu'elle a connu James, et, de toute évidence, ils discutent bien, continua Hannah d'un ton neutre.

Gaïa fixa ses mains, de peur de montrer le moindre signe de surprise si elle regardait Tim, ou Hannah. Le mensonge était venu tellement naturellement aux lèvres de la tenancière que Gaïa avait à présent la certitude qu'elle était au courant de plus de détails que ceux qu'ils avaient donné à la majeure partie des sorciers qui pouvaient s'étonner de la présence de Gaïa dans les couloirs du Ministère. Lorsqu'elle eut la certitude qu'elle ne douterait pas, et qu'elle ne manquerait pas de se trahir par un signe maladroit, Gaïa releva la tête, et sourit doucement à Tim.

- Et voilà. En fait, finalement, je ne suis qu'une adolescente ordinaire qui se dispute avec ses parents…

Tim amorça un mouvement de recul.

- Woh, on rembobine, exigea-t-il rapidement. Adolescente ? Tu as quel âge exactement ?

- Seize ans, répondit tranquillement Gaïa.

Il fronça les sourcils, la dévisageant plus attentivement. Lorsqu'il l'avait regardée précédemment, il avait eu la sensation d'avoir en face de lui une fille du même âge que lui. Une vingtaine d'années, affirmée dans ce qu'elle était. Et il était certain que ses yeux dénotaient d'une assurance que peu pouvaient se vanter de posséder. Ceci dit, une fois qu'on avait conscience qu'elle était plus jeune que ce qu'on imaginait au premier abord, on retrouvait dans ses traits un peu de juvénilité qu'un jeune adulte n'aurait pas eue. Tim fronça un peu plus les sourcils, tentant d'imaginer Gaïa dans la même classe que sa cousine, qui avait seize ans elle aussi. Il secoua la tête.

- Pas possible, marmonna-t-il. Tu as vécu une guerre, ou quelque chose comme ça, pour paraître plus vieille que tu ne l'es réellement ? Ou alors, ce sont des potions ?

Gaïa haussa les épaules.

- La seule guerre que je n'ai jamais vécue, c'est celle de la vie, dit-elle tranquillement. Mais il paraît que cette guerre fait partie des plus difficiles…

Mal à l'aise, Tim leva des yeux interrogateurs vers Hannah, qui se contenta de hausser les épaules, comme pour lui dire qu'il ferait mieux de se faire tout de suite à l'étrangeté des paroles de Gaïa, s'il ne voulait pas être surpris pour le restant de ses jours.

- Et à part te battre contre la guerre qui est le lot de chaque être humain sur Terre depuis la nuit des temps, qu'est-ce que tu fais de tes journées ? s'enquit Tim, décidant de passer outre le comportement étrange de Gaïa.

De toute évidence, si à chaque fois qu'on croisait quelqu'un qui dénotait de la norme, on devait passer au loin, on ne serait ami avec personne sur terre.

- Je découvre Londres, dit simplement Gaïa avec un petit sourire. Et je rencontre du monde dans les tavernes, ajouta-t-elle.

- C'est aussi ma spécialité ! s'exclama Tim. Les découvertes des cultures et des personnes. Enfin, moi, je fais plus dans le registre « Mort il y a trois mille ans », mais finalement, nos activités se rapprochent ! s'esclaffa-t-il.

Il se reprit néanmoins, tandis que Gaïa esquissait un pâle sourire, peu à l'aise encore lorsqu'il s'agissait de plaisanteries. Elle saisissait peu à peu les nuances de l'humour de James. Elle avait passé beaucoup de temps avec lui, ces derniers jours. Mais elle ne comprenait pas toujours pourquoi Harry et Ginny riaient d'un article de _La Gazette du Sorcier_, pas plus qu'elle n'était sûre de comprendre le but de l'ensemble des inventions de George.

- Tu as le temps pour un verre ? s'enquit Tim, son calme retrouvé.

- J'ai même le temps pour plusieurs, lui assura Gaïa.

Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'elle avait à perdre ?

**| o**

Les talons de Chloé s'arrêtèrent nets devant la porte du bureau des trois hommes s'occupant de faire le tri parmi les lois les plus anciennes du monde magique. Comme toujours, Erik était le plus proche de la porte, certainement pour lutter contre la claustrophobie qu'il affirmait ne pas posséder.

- Bien le bonjour, charmante demoiselle ! la salua l'homme. C'est amusant, des filles qui passent devant ce bureau, il y en a beaucoup, mais elles viennent toujours pour la même personne, soupira Erik. James ! Ta journée est finie, ta fiancée est venue te chercher !

Les joues de Chloé rosirent légèrement. Erik avait toujours eu en tête, depuis le jour où il l'avait rencontrée, qu'elle et James étaient fiancés. Ils avaient beau démentir, il ne démordait pas de cette idée. Mais comme qui ne tentait rien était certain de ne rien obtenir…

- Erik, je te l'ai déjà dit, nous ne sommes pas fiancés, soupira Chloé.

- Oui, mais tu aimerais bien ! assura Erik en lui faisant un clin d'œil, et en désignant les joues de la jeune femme.

Elle haussa les épaules, pas décidée à démentir ce qu'elle ne pouvait décemment nier, et sachant par avance qu'elle gaspillerait sa salive pour une cause perdue.

- Tu aimerais bien quoi ? s'étonna James en apparaissant derrière une pile de lois.

- Oh, trois fois rien, lui assura Chloé. Simplement aller boire un verre, se hâta-t-elle d'ajouter lorsque les sourcils de James se haussèrent de surprise.

Si cela était encore possible, les sourcils de son petit ami s'élevèrent encore un peu, avant de retomber, dévoilant la lassitude qui habitait James depuis déjà quelques jours.

- Comme tu veux. Je crois que cela me fera du bien, à moi aussi, de sortir avant de retourner à l'appartement. Erik, tu pourras ranger ?

James s'était déjà saisi de sa veste, désireux de s'éloigner aussi rapidement que possible de cette poussière qui l'étouffait de plus en plus, ces derniers jours.

- Ce n'est pas déjà ce qu'on fait tous les jours ? plaisanta Erik en lui faisant signe de s'en aller au plus vite.

Il eut tout juste le droit à un signe de tête de la part de James, lequel avait franchi la porte à peine son collègue avait entamé sa phrase. Chloé, après avoir eu droit à un baiser des plus fugaces, avait fait en sorte de calquer ses pas sur ceux de James, lequel ne décochait pas un seul mot, perdu dans des pensées obscures, qui avaient la capacité d'assombrir ses yeux.

- C'était une mauvaise journée ? murmura Chloé d'une petite voix, lorsqu'ils passèrent devant le réceptionniste, à présent occupé aux pages jeux de son magazine.

C'était comme si elle venait de réveiller James. Il sursauta, et s'arrêta brutalement, la fixant comme s'il la découvrait. Un sourire d'excuses se plaqua immédiatement sur les lèvres de James tandis qu'il se rapprochait de Chloé, et prenait son bras.

- Désolé, soupira-t-il. Je suis juste exténué, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Et puis, en ce moment, les lois m'exaspèrent, et les blagues d'Erik me semblent de plus en plus lourdes.

Il reprit sa marche, Chloé à son bras, bien plus paisible qu'auparavant. Sa main droite était glissée dans sa poche, jouant sans s'en rendre compte avec un papier roulé en boule et oublié depuis quelque temps déjà au fond de cette poche.

- Mon père veut que je sois souvent à la maison, en plus. Et puis, il y a Tim qui ne m'a toujours pas donné de nouvelles, continua James.

Chloé hocha la tête, tentant d'être compréhensive. James lui avait donné le plus de détails qu'il pouvait, de façon à satisfaire sa curiosité, à calmer son impatience sans pour autant la mettre dans une situation qu'il disait être délicate. Chloé étant cependant loin d'être bête, elle avait compris que cela avait un lien avec Gaïa, et, surtout, que Tim allait devoir être plus présent dans la vie de James qu'il ne l'avait été ces derniers mois.

- Tu sais, j'ai pensé à quelque chose, dans l'après-midi, dit alors James de sa voix tranquille.

Ils se dirigeaient lentement vers la sortie du Ministère.

- Hum ? marmonna Chloé. Tu veux aller sur le Chemin de Traverse, d'ailleurs ?

- Hein ? Oh, oui, le Chemin de Traverse, c'est parfait. Le Chaudron Baveur, même, comme ça, je pourrai saluer Hannah, ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vue. Donc, je te disais… Cette après-midi, j'ai réalisé que notre situation était stupide.

- Vraiment ? se moqua Chloé. À quel point estimes-tu que notre situation est stupide ? Au point de rupture ? ajouta-t-elle, les yeux rieurs.

James leva les yeux au ciel, avant d'effleurer rapidement la tempe de Chloé de ses lèvres.

- Bien sûr que non. Ce qui est stupide, c'est qu'on est toujours chez moi ou chez tes parents, le soir, mais qu'on ne vit pas réellement ensemble. Je veux dire… C'est _mon_ appartement. Pas le nôtre…

Il marqua une légère pause. Il savait que Chloé avait compris, mais elle n'avait jamais voulu le brusquer, jamais voulu sauter sur des conclusions hâtives. Elle attendait toujours que James exprime clairement ses pensées.

- On ferait peut-être bien de franchir le pas, non ?

Chloé fronça délicatement ses sourcils.

- Tu crois ? demanda-t-elle finalement doucement, de peur de froisser James. Ce n'est pas que je ne veuille pas, sois rassuré sur ce point, s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter. C'est simplement qu'on a toujours dit qu'on irait doucement, et que là, tu veux qu'on s'installe ensemble. J'ai l'impression que tu bouscules le cours des événements, comme si… tu avais une armée de centaures à tes trousses, et que tu souhaitais franchir le plus d'étapes possibles dans ta vie avant qu'ils ne te rattrapent.

Elle se tut brutalement, réalisant la franchise de ses mots, et le recul qu'elle mettait dans cette relation dans laquelle James semblait prêt à se jeter corps et âme, alors qu'il était le plus réticent des deux à s'engager, quel que soit le motif. Ils sortirent chacun de leur côté, par une cheminée, mais ne se séparèrent que pour cette étape. La main de James alla chercher celle de Chloé à peine se furent-ils retrouvés à l'air libre.

- On y va à pieds ? proposa Chloé.

Le chemin était long, mais aucun n'était pressé et, surtout, ils avaient envie de se retrouver ensemble quelques instants, avant d'aller à la rencontre de la chaleur et de l'agitation du Chaudron Baveur, où ils étaient sûrs de rencontrer au minimum une de leurs connaissances.

- On fait comme ça, dit simplement James.

Pendant quelques minutes, aucun ne parla.

- Est-ce que ta proposition a un quelconque rapport avec Gaïa ? murmura finalement Chloé, d'une voix tout juste audible.

Pourtant, elle était sûre que James l'avait entendue. Sinon, pour quelle raison aurait-il eu de se figer légèrement, avant de reprendre sa marche comme si de rien n'était ?

- Comment ça ?

La voix du jeune homme était tendue.

- Eh bien, reprit Chloé sur le même ton, Gaïa a un besoin évident de… d'indépendance, un peu comme toi. Et puis, elle a toujours envie d'aller de l'avant, si j'ai bien compris ce que tu m'as dit. Elle est toujours à la recherche de nouveautés. Est-ce que, toi aussi, tu ne serais pas à la recherche de nouvelles étapes à franchir dans ta vie ? Et que la plus logique serait d'emménager avec moi ?

Les joues de Chloé rougirent fortement sous cette hypothèse qui lui avait semblé si logique, dans son esprit, et qui lui paraissait à présent dénuée de sens, puérile et démontrant sa peur de l'engagement, peur qu'elle ne possédait pourtant pas. Pourtant, à ses côtés, James ne trouvait pas que le raisonnement de Chloé soit si illogique que cela. Il haussa simplement les épaules.

- Peut-être, reconnut-il finalement. Peut-être que de voir qu'à tout juste seize ans, elle est plus mature que certaines personnes de notre âge m'épate, et me donne envie d'aller de l'avant. Mais tu vois, ce dont je suis sûr, c'est que j'ai envie de faire ce pas en avant avec toi, tout simplement. Alors peu importent les raisons qui me poussent à vouloir franchir cette étape, tu ne crois pas ?

Chloé hocha la tête, souriant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Bien sûr qu'elle voulait vivre avec James. Bien sûr que cela la changerait de sa précédente relation, qui ne lui avait rien apporté de plus que de la souffrance. Évidemment qu'entendre James lui dire que c'était avec elle qu'il voulait vivre la rassurait. Mais à chaque fois qu'elle sentait qu'il était ici, avec elle, accroché à son bras, et qu'une petite voix lui soufflait qu'il voulait passer ses prochains jours avec elle, une autre voix ne cessait de lui glisser, sournoisement, que l'ombre de Gaïa était de plus en plus précise dans la vie de James.

Chloé déglutit difficilement, sans que James ne s'en rende réellement compte. Elle raffermit la prise qu'elle avait sur le bras de James, une fois de plus sans que James ne s'en rende compte.

Chloé n'a jamais été une adolescente très sûre d'elle. Elle était fille unique, et ses parents avaient choisi de l'enfermer dans une petite bulle dorée, dans l'idée de lui épargner l'horreur du monde. Aussi, lorsqu'elle était arrivée à Poudlard, l'année de ses onze ans, elle n'avait pas compris. Quoi, exactement ? Beaucoup de subtilités, principalement. Pourquoi est-ce que certaines familles se regardaient avec respect, comme ayant un héritage commun. Elle n'avait pas non plus compris pourquoi certaines familles étaient plus respectées que d'autres, pourquoi des adolescents restaient dans l'ombre, comme porteurs des erreurs de leurs parents, obligés de faire amende honorable pour redorer leur blason. Et elle s'était retrouvée souriante au milieu de tout ce beau monde, persuadée que la vie n'était rien de plus qu'un petit ruisseau qui ne croisait jamais d'obstacles. Au bout de deux mois, elle avait rencontré deux obstacles. James Sirius Potter et Tim Callaghan. Elle les avait fuis comme la peste, rasant les murs pour ne jamais les confronter, détestant ces tapageurs, haïssant la gloire qui entourait le nom des Potter. Et puis, à la fin de Poudlard, elle avait entendu dire que James Potter ne se destinait plus à une carrière de dresseurs d'hippogriffes. Elle qui l'avait toujours méprisé, toujours pris de haut, lui et son besoin de se mettre en danger, avait fini par le croiser de plus en plus régulièrement dans les couloirs du Ministère, n'osant faire le premier pas. Jusqu'au jour où il l'avait remarquée, s'était rappelé d'elle, et lui avait proposé d'aller boire un verre. Elle avait redécouvert son camarade et avait eu l'agréable surprise de constater qu'il était passé à des activités bien plus calmes et matures que la recherche de passages secrets dans le château qui avait été le leur durant sept années de suite.

James avait su lui donner confiance en elle. Il avait réussi à la rendre plus importante que les autres, et cela avait plu à Chloé, évidemment. Seulement, à présent, elle réalisait à quel point le comportement actuel de James n'était pas le sien. Et elle savait qu'il ne lui faudrait que quelques encouragements, de qui que ce soit, pour qu'il ne se décide à revivre une vie plus romanesque.

- Et comment s'est passée ta journée, au fait ? s'exclama James.

Chloé en sursauta presque.

- Oh, eh bien… Scamander est encore venu nous demander une subvention. Il voudrait aller étudier les Salamandres, c'est du moins le motif qu'il a évoqué. Ceci dit, on le soupçonne fortement de vouloir lancer un élevage de Scroutts à Pétards, dit-elle le plus sérieusement du monde. Il peut y arriver en contournant certaines lois, nous nous sommes rendus compte de cela, et tu te doutes bien que ça ne serait pas bon pour le pays si des Scroutts à Pétards pouvaient se balader tranquillement dans les rues… Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? s'étonna Chloé.

- Je me disais simplement qu'Hagrid serait certainement ravi d'apprendre l'ouverture d'un élevage de Scroutts à Pétards, expliqua James. Mais je t'en prie, continue.

Chloé soupira, n'ayant jamais spécialement apprécié les cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Même si elle avait été impressionnée par bon nombre des créatures observées, elle devait bien reconnaître qu'elle aurait tout autant apprécié le cours s'il n'avait été que purement théorique. Elle gardait un souvenir amer de sa première rencontre avec un Nifleur, lorsqu'elle avait oublié d'ôter ses bijoux. C'était le seul cours qu'elle avait tenté d'éviter autant que possible.

- Mon chef veut donc que j'étudie certaines lois, pour trouver un point qui empêcherait Scamander de faire ça…

Son ton était devenu enjôleur.

- Laisse-moi deviner. Tu voudrais que je m'attelle à l'étude des lois concernant les créatures magiques dans les prochains jours ?

- Tu serais un amour de faire ça, lui répondit simplement Chloé en souriant. Mais tu peux aussi simplement les répertorier, et me les envoyer…

James secoua la tête, l'air sombre.

- De toute façon, il faut bien que quelqu'un s'y colle, grommela-t-il.

À nouveau, un malaise s'empara de Chloé alors que James développait depuis peu un dégoût certain pour le métier qu'il exerçait, tandis que des horizons bien plus alléchants semblaient vouloir se frayer un chemin dans son inconscient. Heureusement, les pensées de James furent détournées par leur arrivée devant le Chaudron Baveur. À peine la porte était-elle ouverte que le bruit des conversations les engloutit, s'enroulant autour d'eux pour les kidnapper, et leur faire découvrir cette atmosphère vivace qui s'emparait de la taverne après chaque sortie de bureaux.

- Mais… tu te plais, là-bas, n'est-ce pas ? demanda rapidement Chloé.

James haussa les épaules. Oui, il s'y plaisait. Ou, plutôt, oui, il s'y était plu. Mais à l'heure actuelle, les lois l'ennuyaient de plus en plus, et il y avait cette désagréable sensation qui ne cessait de grandir en lui, celle qui lui soufflait que s'il restait trop longtemps dans ce bureau, il allait vieillir précocement, enseveli par ces lois que tous avaient oubliées.

Malgré la chaleur du lieu dans lequel ils venaient de pénétrer, une sueur froide réussit à se frayer un chemin le long de la colonne vertébrale de Chloé. James était trop sujet au changement, ce qu'elle détestait plus que tout. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il se laisse aller par ses besoins de vivre une vie palpitante. Parce qu'elle ne serait jamais capable de le suivre.

- Eh, mais c'est Tim ! s'exclama joyeusement James, sans se douter un instant des idées tristes qui trouvaient leur place dans l'esprit de sa petite amie. Et… il est déjà en train de draguer, grommela James, amusé.

Chloé fronça les sourcils, agacée.

- Comme toujours. Et dire que Nina ne cesse de me vanter ses mérites, malgré tout…

James lui sourit, désolé. L'amie de Chloé s'était entichée de Tim lorsqu'ils étaient alors en sixième année, ce qui n'était définitivement pas une bonne idée, lorsqu'on avait un esprit plus romantique que la moyenne tandis que le partenaire était volage et désireux de parcourir le monde en solitaire. Cependant, Chloé avait toujours été franche avec son amie. Si elle avait des problèmes avec Tim, c'était à elle de les régler. Chloé lui avait donné son avis, lui avait expliqué le personnage, et le fait qu'elle soit devenue proche de James n'était absolument pas une raison valable pour qu'elle demande à son petit ami de plaider la cause de Nina auprès de Tim. C'était à eux de se débrouiller. Ou, du moins, à Nina.

L'attitude de Chloé, hostile à la présence de Tim, changea du tout au tout lorsqu'elle crut reconnaître la personne qui avait attiré l'attention du garçon. Elle se détendit sous l'effet de la surprise.

- Ce ne serait pas Gaïa avec lui ?

James, qui était en train de faire un rapide signe de la main à un ami d'enfance de son père, cessa tout simulacre de politesse pour se retourner brutalement du côté de Tim. Il plissa les yeux, se décala légèrement pour avoir le champ de vision libre. Et reconnut sans peine la chevelure bouclée et châtain de Gaïa. La lumière du bar leur offrait quelques reflets roux qu'il n'avait encore jamais vus, et qui l'avaient trompé lorsqu'il avait jeté un premier regard à la personne attablée avec Tim.

- Ah, tiens… Si.

Si Chloé fut surprise du peu d'intérêt que James porta à l'information, elle ne fut cependant pas surprise de la réaction suivante qu'eut le garçon. Elle se sentit tirée en avant, James se frayant sans aucune hésitation un chemin au travers de la pièce, bien décidé à arriver à sa destination. Les retrouvailles avec Tim étaient toujours mouvementées. Elle les évitait autant que possible. En toute honnêteté, elle évitait Tim autant que possible mais, de toute évidence, aujourd'hui dérogerait à la règle.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent derrière Gaïa et Tim, ils riaient tous les deux d'une phrase de Tim. Ou, plutôt, ils riaient de l'incompréhension de Gaïa à la réflexion de Tim.

- Tim Callaghan, les interrompit sans aucune manière James, je suis plutôt vexé de voir que tu ne daignes pas m'envoyer un hibou alors que tu es rentré, préférant de toute évidence venir draguer dans un bar à peine les pieds posés sur le territoire anglais !

L'interpellé se retourna avec un sourire éblouissant, pas du tout gêné de devoir interrompre la conversation qu'il entretenait depuis déjà un moment avec Gaïa.

- Et toi, tu n'aurais pas oublié de me parler de cette charmante demoiselle ?

- La charmante demoiselle est ici, lui rappela vertement Gaïa en sifflant.

- Et de son caractère légèrement agaçant ? ajouta Tim, sans se départir de son sourire.

James haussa les épaules.

- Pourquoi l'aurais-je fait ? Je savais pertinemment que tu te ferais un plaisir de te présenter à Gaïa aussitôt que tu l'aurais rencontrée. Il n'a pas été trop énervant ? s'enquit James.

Gaïa sourit doucement.

- Pas plus que toi, finalement, répondit-elle. Et je sais maintenant un bon nombre d'histoires te concernant…

James coula un regard noir et vaguement anxieux vers Tim.

- Est-ce que tu…

- Oui, il m'a parlé du nain de jardin, dit tranquillement Gaïa.

James rejeta la tête en arrière, un grognement de désespoir remontant le long de sa gorge alors que Tim éclatait de rire et que Chloé fronçait les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de nain de jardin ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Il ne vaut mieux pas que tu saches, lui assura Tim avec supériorité. Si on prenait une table, plutôt que vous restiez tous les deux debout ? Hannah, tu peux nous amener quatre Biéraubeurres ? À moins que… ce n'est pas trop fort pour toi, tout de même, Chloé ?

Les lèvres de la jeune femme se pincèrent tandis que Tim lui offrait son plus beau sourire hypocrite, une lueur de défi dans ses yeux bleus.

- Bien sûr que non, dit-elle tranquillement en lui rendant son sourire.

Tim semblait sur le point de rajouter un commentaire lorsque James lui fit un rapide signe de tête. Il se reprit au dernier instant, et ravala la pique qu'il s'apprêtait à envoyer à Chloé.

- Alors, Chloé, toujours en train de refuser des subventions à ces pauvres chercheurs ? attaqua Tim aussitôt qu'ils prirent place autour d'une table.

Les yeux de Tim semblaient remplis d'une rancune vieille de nombreuses expériences négatives, tandis que ceux de Chloé gardaient leur neutralité habituelle.

- Alors, Tim, toujours à utiliser les subventions qu'on te donne pour aller draguer à l'autre bout de la planète ? répliqua-t-elle simplement.

James leva les yeux au ciel, et se tourna vers Gaïa.

- Et c'est toujours comme ça, soupira-t-il. Je pensais qu'ils s'essouffleraient au bout d'un moment à ce rythme, mais rien à faire, ils sont toujours à se chamailler comme des enfants de quatre ans. Et moi, je dois les supporter.

Gaïa hocha vaguement la tête, plus intéressée par ce qui se passait entre Tim et Chloé que par ce que lui disait James.

À côté d'eux se jouait une joute verbale à laquelle jamais Gaïa n'aurait cru que Chloé puisse participer. Elle posa un regard rempli d'intérêt pour les deux jeunes adultes quelques minutes durant, avant de reporter son entière attention sur James.

- Un nain de jardin, hein ? dit-elle, moqueuse.

- J'avais quinze ans, et c'était la première fois que je buvais autant, d'accord ? grogna James en réussissant de justesse à ne pas rougir. C'était aussi la dernière, se rappela-t-il avec un soupir. Enfin… Je ne pensais pas que ça aurait pour effet secondaire de me pousser à déclarer ma flamme pour un nain de jardin. Un faux, en plus, grommela-t-il. Oh, allez, je suis sûr que toi aussi, tu as parfois eu des mots que tu regrettes, sous l'effet de l'alcool, tenta-t-il vainement.

- Je n'ai pas souvent eu l'occasion de boire pour m'amuser, lui rappela-t-elle sans aucune émotion dans la voix.

James soupira.

- Des fois, je me demande vraiment comment tu réussis à être détachée de tout, comme ça.

Elle haussa les épaules.

- C'est un mode de vie.

- Je m'en doute. Mais c'est un étrange mode de vie.

- Tu comptes me reprocher encore longtemps ce mode de vie ? grommela Gaïa.

James rit doucement, levant les deux mains en signe de repentir.

- Bien sûr que non. Alors, c'est ici que tu viens après t'être enfuie du Ministère… Tu sais que tu fais enrager mon père, en ne lui disant pas où tu te rends ? Il devient fou comme une chimère en cage, dès qu'il n'est pas sûr de là où tu te trouves…

Gaïa haussa les épaules.

- Oui, je viens ici. Et je lui aurais bien dit, mais il m'énerve à vouloir jouer le père ultra protecteur. Il n'est pas censé agir comme ça.

James ne répliqua rien, parce qu'il comprenait exactement ce que voulait dire Gaïa. Elle ne s'étonnait pas qu'Harry agisse en tant que père. Ce qui la surprenait, c'est qu'il agisse de telle manière alors qu'il était un Héritier des Reliques. Pour elle, seule la sécurité des Reliques était importante, et savoir qu'Harry Potter était à se soucier de la sécurité de Gaïa parce qu'il avait peur des rencontres qu'elle pouvait faire dans les rues de Londres dépassait l'entendement de la jeune fille.

- Et puis, c'est quoi son problème avec mon âge, aussi ? grommela-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que ça change que j'aie seize, ou dix-sept ans ?

James avala une gorgée de Biéraubeurre, ne s'attendant pas à répondre. Il réalisa au bout de quelques instants que la question de Gaïa était sincère. Confus, il ne sut comment réagir.

- Mais, eh bien… Pour la Trace !

Les sourcils de Gaïa se froncèrent légèrement.

- La Trace ?

Sa voix clamait son étonnement total.

- Tu sais bien… Tu n'es pas majeure, alors… si tu fais de la Magie, on peut te retrouver. Surtout si tu en fais en présence de Moldus. Tu… tu ne savais pas ? s'étonna James.

Elle secoua la tête, hébétée.

- Est-ce que tu crois que… qu'ils ont pu me retrouver comme ça ? s'enquit-elle.

James hésita un instant.

- Je ne crois pas. Il aurait fallu que tu la fasses dans une zone où aucun sorcier n'était répertorié comme habitant ici, ou au milieu d'une grande foule de Moldus. Dans ce cas-là, oui, l'activité magique aurait pu être suspecte. Mais si tu la faisais en présence de ton père, les autorités auraient laissé faire, en imaginant que tu t'entraînais. De même si ces entraînements avaient eu lieu dans une zone complètement déserte. Tu comprends ce que je te dis ?

L'explication ne convenait que peu à Gaïa, mais elle hocha tout de même la tête, sentant qu'elle n'était pas prête à convaincre James non plus. Elle décida de passer à autre chose, et, sans dire un seul mot, désigna d'un vif signe de tête Hannah. James ne tourna même pas la tête. Il avait déjà compris ce que voulait dire Gaïa. En réponse à sa question muette, il cligna des yeux et baissa légèrement le menton, pour lui confirmer ce dont elle se doutait déjà. En effet, Hannah était au courant de ce qui se passait au sein de la famille Potter ces derniers temps. Selon l'air de James, c'était normal, et Gaïa pouvait cesser de froncer les sourcils. Elle haussa les épaules, peu désireuse de faire confiance à une tenancière, même si elle faisait partie des personnes en qui avait confiance Harry Potter. James sourit de son air buté.

Il désigna la sortie.

- Tu veux que je te donne les raisons qui font que nous avons tous confiance en Hannah et Neville, son mari ?

Gaïa hésita un instant.

- D'accord, souffla-t-elle.

**∆ | o**

Les yeux de Tim s'attardèrent sur le dos de Gaïa, appréciateurs, avant de se faire vertement rappeler à l'ordre.

- Elle a l'âge de ta cousine ! siffla Chloé.

Pas du tout déstabilisé, Tim se retourna vers Chloé, avec qui il était à présent seul, et sourit.

- Tu l'as dit à James, ça aussi ? plaisanta-t-il.

Seulement, la plaisanterie fit mouche. Les joues de Chloé perdirent un peu de leur couleur, et elle raffermit sa prise sur la bouteille qu'elle avait tout juste entamée.

- Pendant un instant, j'ai cru que tu fermais les yeux sur ce qui se passait, la nargua Tim.

Chloé plissa les yeux, et secoua la tête.

- Il ne se passe rien, tenta-t-elle vaillamment.

- Pour l'instant, précisa Tim. Oh, allez, nous savons tous les deux que tu t'es retenue de rajouter ces quelques mots.

Les joues de Chloé retrouvèrent brusquement leur couleur, passant du linge le plus pâle à la tomate la plus mûre.

- Tu veux quelques conseils pour garder ton petit ami auprès de toi ? continua Tim, toujours sur le même ton moqueur.

- Je n'ai aucun conseil à recevoir de la part d'un type qui joue avec mon amie, répliqua sèchement Chloé.

Tim évinça l'argument d'un signe de la main.

- Il n'y a que toi pour croire que Nina se complaît dans ses illusions. Elle savait depuis le début dans quoi elle s'engageait, et elle accepte la situation. Difficilement, certes, mais je le lui ai toujours dit. Elle sait très bien qu'à mes yeux, nous ne sommes pas un couple, et que je vais faire d'autres rencontres. Il ne tient qu'à elle de faire de même.

Le sang de Chloé bouillonnait dans ses veines, mais elle garda son calme. Tim faisait toujours ça. Ils ne s'aimaient pas, depuis toujours. Il était trop exubérant, elle était trop douce. Ils détestaient le mode de vie de l'autre, et avaient deux caractères incompatibles. Tim n'avait jamais compris pourquoi James et Chloé étaient ensemble ou, plutôt, il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi James n'avait pas encore réalisé que cette façon d'être n'était pas la sienne, au bout d'une année avec Chloé. Et Chloé espérait toujours vainement que James finisse par se détacher de son meilleur ami, de peur que son petit ami ne finisse par retourner auprès de ses vieux démons les fauteurs de troubles.

- C'est amusant, tout de même, dit Tim.

Chloé tenta de rester impassible, et de ne pas céder à la curiosité, cette tentatrice qu'elle haïssait, surtout lorsque c'était Tim qui réussissait à la réveiller. Pourtant, sachant que cela ne servait à rien de résister, elle soupira et tourna lentement son visage vers Tim.

- Qu'est-ce qui est amusant ? soupira-t-elle, résignée.

L'air victorieux de Tim lui donna envie de le secouer comme si elle était le Saule Cogneur, ce que lui seul réussissait à faire. Jamais elle ne perdait la maîtrise d'elle-même, sauf avec Tim dans les environs.

- L'alchimie, lui apprit Tim.

La surprise qui peignit ses traits était réelle. Elle n'avait jamais trouvé stupide de croire en l'amour, en l'alchimie, au coup de foudre, mais elle n'était pas idiote. Elle avait conscience que de moins en moins de personnes y croyaient réellement, et que beaucoup s'estimaient chanceuses lorsqu'elles avaient la possibilité de rester quelques mois avec la même personne. La guerre et la reconstruction qui avait suivi avaient eu le mérite de souder les couples de l'époque, les aidant à surmonter ensemble les épreuves. Mais ensuite, la paix était revenue, presque complète, et tous avaient recommencé à respirer. Et lorsqu'on respire à nouveau librement, l'être humain veut tenter de nouvelles expériences.

- Depuis quand est-ce que tu crois à cela ? Ce n'est pas toi qui disais ne pas croire à toutes ces histoires de bonnes femmes ? le singea parfaitement Chloé.

Elle détestait ce sourire en coin qu'il se permettait d'avoir chaque fois qu'il avait une connaissance qu'elle ignorait.

- Oh, non, en toute honnêteté, je ne crois pas aux coups de foudre, à ces légendes disant que c'était écrit… Non, je ne crois qu'aux faits réels. Et j'aime les comprendre. Tu vois, ce que tu es train de faire, là ?

Surprise, Chloé suspendit son geste, qui levait le goulot de sa bouteille jusqu'à ses lèvres.

- Exactement. Si tu peux faire ce geste, c'est parce qu'un jour, un sorcier a imaginé une boisson. Et cette boisson, elle est dans cette bouteille, continua Tim en désignant la bouteille en verre. Mais ce qui m'intéresse, moi, c'est ce qui est encore plus ancien. Qui a découvert la première baguette ? Comment ? Qui, en premier, a réalisé être un sorcier ? Comment vivaient les sorciers avant qu'on ait des baguettes ? Tu vois, moi, ce sont toutes ces questions qui m'intéressent. Et je suis aussi intéressé par les histoires qu'on réussit à traduire, que nos ancêtres ont abandonnées. Et l'une de ces histoires est à propos de l'alchimie.

Détestant ce qu'elle était en train de faire, Chloé reporta pourtant toute son attention vers Tim, qui était ravi de son petit effet sur la petite amie de James.

- Il paraît que le phénomène est rare. Que ça n'arrive pas à tout le monde. Qu'on peut tomber amoureux d'une personne, alors que celui qui réveillera notre alchimie, notre âme sœur comme tu aimes certainement à l'appeler, se trouve à l'autre bout de la planète. Personne n'ira jamais chercher son âme sœur, parce qu'on reste persuadé qu'on peut la trouver dans notre entourage proche. Mais c'est tellement plus complexe, tellement plus beau… Ce sont deux énergies qui se complètement, deux personnes qui, sans s'en rendre compte, sont parfaitement compatibles… Cela existe aussi chez les Moldus, mais eux ne le savent pas. Lorsqu'ils trouvent leur âme sœur, c'est par pur hasard. Chez les sorciers, c'est plus visible.

Il réfléchit un instant, tandis que Chloé se demandait où Tim pouvait trouver la place pour stocker toutes ces informations. Si elle devait bien lui reconnaître une qualité, c'était sa capacité à retenir des dates, des faits, des événements. Il faisait partie de ces personnes qui avaient trouvé leur voie en effectuant un métier qui leur convenait parfaitement.

- Cela n'est pas toujours visible de la même façon, continua Tim. Parfois, c'est dans la magie des deux sorciers. Deux baguettes extrêmement semblables, qui prouvent le lien fort qui unit les deux personnes. Parfois, ce sont simplement des réactions. Les mêmes gestes, les mêmes sorts, dans les mêmes situations. Parfois, c'est encore plus beau. C'est dans l'essence même des sorciers, c'est ce qui les définit le plus profondément qui est révélateur de leur compatibilité maximale.

Chloé fronça les sourcils.

- Dans l'essence même ? Mais… Comment ? s'étonna-t-elle.

Tim se pencha en avant, moqueur, et lui tapota le nez.

- Je savais bien que je pouvais t'intéresser !

Agacée, elle repoussa violemment la main du garçon, qui ne s'ombragea pas du geste.

- Enfin, Chloé, il fallait écouter un peu mieux notre professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, la gronda-t-il. Tu ne te souviens pas ? Il nous parlait des Détraqueurs, qu'on a chassés sur une île, et qui ne devraient plus jamais revenir auprès des hommes… Eh bien, lorsque tu chasses un Détraqueur, avec ton Patronus, tu vas puiser une énergie intérieure qui est bien plus puissante que tout le reste. C'est la magie qui te définit qui va créer ton Patronus. Et ton Patronus, que tu crées à l'aide d'un souvenir joyeux, c'est une représentation de l'amour. Même si je déteste le reconnaître, c'est l'amour la plus belle des magies. C'est elle qui a sauvé Harry Potter, j'imagine que tu es au courant, maintenant que tu fais partie du cercle très privé des Potter – d'ailleurs, pas besoin d'en faire partie pour le savoir. Et c'est l'amour qui nous définit. Celui qu'on a reçu, celui qu'on n'a pas reçu… C'est lui, finalement, qui va régenter nos vies. L'amour et l'alchimie se complètent. L'un est immatériel, on se l'imagine, on se le représente, et l'autre est la représentation de cette immatérialité.

Il se tut, et le silence qui plana fit frissonner Chloé, qui s'était laissée envoûter par le discours de Tim. Elle se secoua, reprenant peu à peu ses esprits.

- C'est bien joli, tout ça, mais est-ce que ça a déjà été prouvé ? Que deux personnes, qui pourtant n'avaient rien à voir, étaient en réalité deux âmes sœurs ?

Tim sourit, ravi d'avoir une fois de plus une information que Chloé ignorait.

- Tu devrais demander à Harry quels étaient les Patronus de ses parents. Et quelle était l'histoire de ses parents. Je pense que tu seras agréablement surprise de la réponse… Tiens, vous voilà de retour !

Chloé sursauta en remarquant que James et Gaïa étaient de retour, la seconde paraissant plus détendue qu'elle ne l'avait été lorsqu'elle s'était levée de table pour suivre James.

- Je suis surpris de voir que n'êtes pas en train de vous étriper, tous les deux, s'étonna James. De quoi vous parliez, qui semblait si captivant ?

- De l'amour, mon cher, lui répondit Tim en souriant. Aaah, l'amour…

Et, sur ces paroles non dénuées d'humour, il vida son verre.

**∆ | o**

Sa main trembla et, pour la troisième fois, la plume qu'elle avait dénichée au fond d'un tiroir déchira le bout de parchemin sur lequel elle s'évertuait à écrire cinq pauvres mots qui n'étaient pourtant pas compliqués. Mais, rien à faire, elle ne réussissait pas à les aligner.

Elle ferma les yeux, laissant le vide, ou un simulacre de vide, s'emparer de son esprit, jusqu'à guider inconsciemment les mots sur le papier. Lorsque ce fut fait, elle caressa la petite chouette hulotte qui traînait toujours dans la maison, dédaignant la volière au grand damne des époux Potter, et attacha à sa patte le petit rouleau. Elle regarda la tache blanche et brune disparaître au cœur de la nuit, puis elle retourna s'asseoir. Et l'attente commença.

Nana lui tenait compagnie depuis déjà quelques minutes, comme toujours. Elle ronronnait, pelotonnée sur les genoux de Gaïa, qui n'osait pas bouger, elle qui aurait pourtant voulu les ramener sous son menton, afin de ne former qu'une bulle, une bulle lisse et protectrice, dans laquelle rien ni personne n'aurait pu l'atteindre. Mais cette bulle, finalement, c'était Nana qui la formait. Ses ronronnements s'élevaient autour de Gaïa, l'encerclant de murailles qu'aucun rêve ou cauchemar ne pouvait percer, qu'aucune attaque ne pouvait fissurer. Une main posée sur la tête du Fléreur, l'autre sur son cou qui s'était crispé du fait de son réveil brutal, Gaïa attendit.

La porte menant au jardin ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir, laissant entrevoir un James qui ne paraissait pas avoir été tiré du sommeil, mais qui, au contraire, semblait être en proie à un certain nombre de tourments de son côté aussi.

- Salut, marmonna-t-il en s'asseyant en face de Gaïa.

Elle lui adressa un simple hochement de tête. De toute évidence, la réponse à la question qu'elle lui avait posée, « Est-ce que tu dors ? » était non. Il passa une main fatiguée sur son visage, et sans que Gaïa ne relève les yeux, qu'elle avait posés sur la fourrure brillante de Nana, il prit la parole.

- Merlin, je n'aurais jamais cru que la simple question d'un emménagement puisse amener autant de questions, de doutes, et autres conneries de ce genre.

Gaïa tressaillit légèrement. Non pas parce qu'il lui parlait de Chloé dont elle se moquait. Non pas parce qu'elle l'entendait jurer pour une raison comme celle-ci. Non pas parce qu'elle était vexée qu'on parle de James, au lieu de parler d'elle, qui avait lancé cet appel à l'aide. Non, elle tressaillit parce qu'elle n'estimait pas être la personne avec laquelle James devait parler de Chloé. Sans ne rien savoir de la relation qu'ils avaient entretenue avant qu'elle ne débarque, elle sentait que tous les chamboulements qui trituraient les méninges de James et crispaient les traits de Chloé étaient dus à son arrivée. Et cela la mettait mal à l'aise. Parce qu'elle n'aimait pas être perturbée par de nouveaux arrivants, et qu'elle n'aimait pas être à l'origine de perturbations chez les autres.

- Mais bon, maintenant, Chloé est d'accord avec l'idée, soupira James. Et on commence à regarder des appartements, parce que le mien est un peu petit… Tu n'es jamais venue, n'est-ce pas ? Non, évidemment, reprit-il alors qu'elle secouait la tête, pourquoi serais-tu venue ?

Il continua sa litanie un moment durant, Gaïa l'écoutant patiemment. Ils fonctionnaient comme cela. Il parlait. Puis elle parlait. Sans faire de commentaires, la majeure partie du temps. Ils étaient juste une oreille attentive pour l'autre.

James finit par se taire. Lorsque le silence se fut installé plus de dix minutes, Gaïa prit la parole.

- Tu as déjà fait des cauchemars qui te semblaient réels ?

C'était la première fois que Gaïa posait une question aussi directe durant ces têtes à têtes non planifiés. James aurait pu en être surpris, et le montrer, mais il n'en fit rien. Parce que si Gaïa était aussi directe, cela voulait sans aucun doute dire qu'il y avait un problème. Et s'il y avait un problème, c'était évidemment à lui de l'aider à le régler.

- Oui. C'est le but des cauchemars, et c'est pour cela qu'ils sont aussi effrayants. Et ensuite, on se réveille, on reprend pied avec la réalité, et tout va bien.

Il omettait intentionnellement le malaise qu'on ressentait au fond de nos tripes lors de notre réveil, lorsque la sueur collait notre pyjama à notre dos, lorsque la réalité tardait à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à la partie gérant le rationnel dans notre cerveau. Mais tout ça, Gaïa en avait conscience. Elle, ce qui lui posait problème était totalement différent.

- Tu ne comprends pas, s'entêta-t-elle. Ce n'est pas un cauchemar banal. C'est comme si je l'avais vécu. Je n'ai pas de problème pour reprendre pied avec la réalité, parce que j'étais déjà dans la réalité.

James soupira. Il ne savait pas toujours si l'imagination de Gaïa était trop débordante, ou si elle réussissait à se convaincre, et à le convaincre lui aussi.

- Mince, James, je rêve que je suis l'assassin de mon père ! siffla-t-elle, les yeux rétrécis, comme pour en dissimuler le trouble qui y avait pris place. C'est pas le genre de rêve qu'on fait inconsciemment. C'est pas le genre de rêve qu'on fait avec autant de détails comme ça…

Elle se tut, ne trouvant plus les mots pour exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait. James, de l'autre côté de la table, s'était figé. Jamais Gaïa ne lui avait parlé de ces cauchemars qu'il savait qu'elle faisait, mais dont il évitait la simple mention. Apprendre qu'ils étaient aussi violents, et aussi poignants, n'était pas pour le rassurer.

- Est-ce que… est-ce que tu crois que ce sont des souvenirs que tu avais oubliés ? tenta-t-il.

Elle lui lança un regard noir.

- Je me souviens de chacun des mouvements, de chacun de mes gestes du jour où j'ai été forcée de quitter mon père, dit-elle d'une voix plus douce que ne le laissait présager son regard.

James hocha la tête, la gorge nouée. Il était tenté de la croire, mais elle semblait persuadée que son rêve était vrai.

- Est-ce que tu crois qu'on peut… te manipuler par les rêves ? réussit-il à lâcher d'une voix à peine audible.

Elle soupira, les yeux baissés, honteuse.

- Je ne sais pas. Mais c'est…

Elle ne sut trouver le mot qui convenait. Elle se mordit la lèvre, confuse, le regard tout à coup hagard.

- Est-ce que ce rêve veut dire que mon père est encore en vie, ou est-ce qu'au contraire, il est un message me poussant à perdre tout espoir, et à en parler à ton père ?

James haussa les épaules. Son premier réflexe aurait été d'en parler à son père, évidemment. Mais il avait en tête que c'était le tourmenter pour peu. À son avis, les rêves de Gaïa étaient puissants et prenants uniquement parce qu'elle s'inquiétait pour son père. Aussi secoua-t-il lentement la tête, et il eut la satisfaction de voir les traits de Gaïa se détendre dans la seconde qui suivit sa négation.

Et le silence s'installa dans la cuisine.

Il aurait pu rester longtemps. Il aurait pu continuer de s'infiltrer dans chaque centimètre carré de la pièce, jusqu'à ce que Ginny et Harry se réveillent, jusqu'à ce que l'un des deux insomniaques réalise qu'il était temps pour eux de rejoindre leur lit, et de simuler le sommeil. Le silence prenait de l'ampleur, les enveloppait, les rapprochait, faisait oublier jusqu'à Nana et ses ronronnements. James et Gaïa échangèrent un regard, s'interrogeant mutuellement. Se demandant pourquoi ils étaient l'un en face de l'autre, plutôt qu'avec une autre personne. Une personne qu'ils connaissaient depuis plus longtemps. C'était James qui aurait osé le premier fissurer ce silence. Il aurait osé. Une brèche se serait ouverte, qu'il aurait agrandie à coups de poings. Mais on lui vola le privilège.

Ils sursautèrent lorsqu'un hibou cogna à la fenêtre.

- Qu'est-ce que fiche le hibou de Rose ici ? grommela James.

Il se leva et ouvrit la fenêtre, prêt à récupérer la missive. Le hibou le dédaigna cependant, se dirigeant sans hésitation vers Gaïa, qui prit la lettre, empêchant Nana de faire le moindre mouvement brusque en la plaquant sur ses genoux.

- De toute évidence, elle envoie une lettre, répondit Gaïa.

- De toute évidence. Mais pourquoi à toi ? s'étonna James.

- Sûrement parce que je ne lui réponds pas.

Il haussa les sourcils.

- Pardon ? Tu veux dire que Rose fait l'effort de t'envoyer des lettres, mais que tu ne lui réponds pas ? Montre-moi cette lettre, exigea-t-il en tendant la main.

Bien plus agile que lui, Gaïa glissa la lettre à l'intérieur du haut qu'elle portait, secouant la tête.

- C'est peut-être important, tenta James.

- Important pour qui ? Pour toi ? Pour moi ? Ou pour Rose ?

- Eh bien…

Il hésita.

- Pour tout le monde ? hasarda-t-il. Écoute, Gaïa, si Rose t'envoie des lettres, il faut que tu lui répondes. Elle n'a pas beaucoup d'amis, et quand elle se tourne vers l'un d'entre nous, on fait en sorte de lui répondre immédiatement, pour qu'elle ne se sente pas seule, et…

- Combien ? le coupa brusquement Gaïa. Combien de lettres as-tu échangées avec elle ? Le plus longtemps, je veux dire. Combien d'échanges de lettres avez-vous faits sur une même période ?

James fronça les sourcils.

- Je ne sais pas, deux, peut-être trois…

Gaïa sourit, satisfaite.

- C'est la huitième lettre que Rose m'envoie. Elle ne veut pas qu'on la console, qu'on lui dise qu'elle a raison, ou je ne sais quoi d'autre. Ce que veut ta cousine, James, c'est juste un journal intime qui soit vivant. Elle ne veut pas qu'on la juge. Elle veut simplement savoir qu'elle est lue. Rien de plus. Elle n'attend pas de réponse à ses lettres.

- Tout le monde veut une réponse à ses lettres.

- Exactement ! s'énerva Gaïa. Vous voulez toujours agir avec Rose comme si elle était tout le monde. Mais elle n'est pas tout le monde ! C'est à force de vouloir la faire passer pour tout le monde qu'elle s'est perdue elle-même. Laissez-la tranquille, laissez-la faire des erreurs, se tromper. Elle en sortira grandie. Et arrêtez de vouloir la protéger ! Rien ne va lui arriver si on la laisse se cogner contre quelques murs, soupira-t-elle, au comble de l'agacement.

Elle se tut, comme songeuse à présent. James observa son nez qui se plissait à cause de la réflexion, et ses doigts qui dansaient sur le pelage du Fléreur. Et il sourit.

- En fait, t'es vraiment une personne gentille…

Elle lui lança un regard noir.

- Est-ce que tu pourrais arrêter avec cela ?

- C'est vrai. Moi au Nouvel An, Rose depuis qu'elle est retournée à Poudlard… Avec qui d'autre es-tu gentille ?

Ses yeux semblaient être des pointes acérées prêtes à lui lacérer chaque centimètre carré de son épiderme, mais il s'en moquait. Il savait qu'elle ne lui ferait rien, parce que malgré ses airs froids et distants qu'elle tentait d'avoir en chaque circonstance, elle était incapable d'être indifférente.

- Avec personne, grogna-t-elle aussi méchamment qu'elle le put.

- Même pas avec Tim ? plaisanta James.

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Il a juste proposé qu'on aille boire un verre, un jour. Je ne pouvais pas refuser, n'est-ce pas ?

Gaïa réalisa à l'instant où elle disait cette phrase que James ne faisait pas allusion à ceci. Tim ne lui avait pas parlé de l'invitation qu'il avait faite à Gaïa, pour une raison quelconque, qu'elle ignorait. Mais elle réalisait à présent qu'elle aurait peut-être dû se taire. Cette phrase sonnait désagréablement fausse lorsqu'elle était prononcée à l'intention de James. Quelques secondes de flottement succédèrent à cette révélation.

- Je pensais qu'il te l'aurait dit, avoua Gaïa, se sentant gênée pour une raison qu'elle ne parvenait à comprendre.

- Non, il n'y a aucune raison qui le pousse à m'en parler, assura James. Et puis, on n'a pas trop eu le temps de se parler, depuis qu'il est rentré, tu sais…

Elle hocha la tête, compréhensive.

Entre eux deux, le hibou de Rose semblait prendre un malin plaisir à narguer Nana, dont les yeux ne clignaient plus, absorbés par le volatile. Les muscles du Fléreur étaient tendus à l'extrême, ses pupilles légèrement plus petites que la normale. Dans cette attitude, le Fléreur ressemblait étrangement à son père. Toujours à l'affût, toujours prêt à bondir n'importe où. Elle avait l'habitude de faire comme lui, mais elle se savait plus facilement distraite. Il l'avait éduquée de manière à ce qu'elle soit toujours prête au pire, mais le pire n'était pas effrayant comparé à l'attraction qu'exerçait sur elle une image éblouissante.

- Est-ce que tu crois que mes rêves veulent dire que mon père est encore en vie ou, au contraire, cela veut dire l'inverse ? demanda-t-elle à nouveau, le doute agitant une fois encore ses pensées.

Il fallut un moment à James pour reprendre pied avec la réalité. Gaïa avait une faculté inouïe pour changer de sujet sans paraître perturbée qui était délicate à comprendre et à suivre.

- Je crois surtout que tant qu'on n'a aucune certitude, il faut continuer d'y croire, répondit simplement James.

Elle hocha la tête, gorge nouée. Elle avait tellement envie de croire James, d'être d'accord avec lui… Mais le pessimisme avait grandi en même temps qu'elle dans son esprit, et jamais elle ne pouvait regarder autour d'elle sans remarquer la part d'ombre qui englobait le paysage.

Et puis, son père ne lui avait-il pas répété, des années durant, qu'il n'y avait que peu de chances pour que les deux survivent, le jour où ils seraient retrouvés ?

* * *

**Note d'auteur**

_Hello la compagnie ! Comment allez-vous tous bien ? Pour ma part, bien. Malgré le chapitre de la semaine dernière, je peux vous assurer que ma santé mentale se porte très bien. Pour clarifier les choses : non, mes parents ne m'ont fait pas boire du sang de rhinocéros et, non, je n'ai pas subi de traumatismes sévères dans mon enfance. A vrai dire, je me dis que c'est d'autant plus inquiétant que j'écrive des chapitres de ce genre s'il ne m'est rien arrivé de grave, hum._

_Non, mais la preuve que je suis saine d'esprit : c'est un chapitre tout mignon et presque calme que je vous offre aujourd'hui ! Oui, oui. OK, j'ai galéré à l'écrire après l'autre, et puis, parce que j'avais d'autres choses à penser lorsque je l'ai écrit. Il est guimauve, et je ne l'apprécie pas autant que le précédent (ma santé mentale est toujours au top, merci de vous en soucier). Mais il est nécessaire ! Enfin, je crois. Oh, et puis zut. Il est là, profitez-en._

_Et si vous n'aimez pas la "guimauve", sachez que la semaine prochaine, elle disparaît du chapitre. Comme jamais. Voilàààà !_

_Je ne suis pas trop une fan de ce qu'on appelle l'alchimie entre deux personnes, mais pour le coup... Entre la pierre philosophale et ça, je trouvais que ça se goupillait bien. Du coup, elle vient faire son entrée dans l'histoire. Un peu. Parce qu'on parle de Gaïa, quand même._

_Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous dire merci à tous pour vos reviews de la semaine précédente, et... je crois que c'est tout ! Oh, bien évidemment, je vous souhaite une semaine des plus merveilleuses. Prenez des forces, la semaine prochaine, le sadisme est de retour._


	9. VIII-Où les faibles n'ont pas leur place

**Chapitre 8  
****Où les faibles n'ont pas leur place.**

Son équipe avait échoué.

Tandis qu'il lançait un regard dédaigneux aux différents membres de sa communauté, cette pensée perverse se frayait lentement un chemin dans son cerveau, jusqu'à ce qu'il l'ait totalement assimilée, et qu'il ne puisse plus s'en défaire.

Des années de travail avaient échoué.

La main fermement crispée autour de sa canne, il balaya de ses yeux perçants les membres des Rêveurs, situés sur la gauche de l'assemblée. Les deux chefs d'équipe, Finn et Feng, avaient fermé les yeux, comme tentant de se reconnecter aux rêves. Tous ceux qu'ils avaient inventés pour troubler le sommeil de Lockwood et de sa fille avaient échoué. Jamais aucun des deux n'avait laissé échapper le nom de la fille, lors d'un rêve tourmenté. C'était pourtant lorsqu'il dormait que l'être humain était le plus vulnérable. Mais ils n'avaient réussi à rien. Il claqua la langue, agacé.

Des heures d'entraînements qui s'étaient révélées infructueuses.

Son regard gris glissa sur les Dessinateurs. Eux qui, en dernier recours, avaient toujours su faire dessiner leurs victimes, ne parvenaient pas à franchir les barrières de protection qui étaient à présent dressées autour de cette sale peste de gamine. Ses trois Dessinateurs, les seuls à ne pas avoir une équipe sous leurs ordres, au même titre que les Élites, étaient les plus émotifs. Owen, tout comme Penny ou Judith, était incapable de ne pas trahir ses émotions. À l'heure actuelle, la peur et la honte d'avoir déçu son patron s'alternaient dans l'espoir de le tourmenter un peu plus.

Son travail qui n'avait pas porté ses fruits.

Seules les têtes d'équipe de Chasseurs étaient présentes dans la pièce. Cyril et Sébastien, dont il n'avait jamais eu à se plaindre, au contraire de Dawson qui n'avait cessé d'être un poids s'alourdissant, avaient échoué. Lamentablement. Ils n'avaient pas su trouver Bob Lockwood avant Dawson. Et ils n'avaient pas été capables d'épauler Dawson. Il n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir les lancer à la chasse de la fille, lorsqu'enfin ils seraient en mesure de la localiser. Cette déception, qu'il ne cessait de montrer, n'empêchait pas les Chasseurs de garder des airs fiers, malgré la tête baissée qu'ils offraient à leur chef. Il claqua la langue, pour les obliger à un peu plus de modestie. Ce qu'ils s'empressèrent de lui offrir.

Des recherches qui avaient été réduites en poussière par des erreurs accumulées.

Les Fileurs n'en menaient pas large. On les comparait régulièrement à des chiens de chasse, dont le flair serait infaillible. Mais eux avaient failli. Incapables de retrouver la fille, incapables de donner des résultats satisfaisants… Les joues de Marguerite étaient tellement rougies par la honte, et creusées par la fatigue, qu'elle en devenait pitoyable. C'était l'unique réjouissance qu'il pouvait ressentir, à l'heure actuelle. Voir que leurs échecs jetaient ses hommes à terre. Quant à Tic et Toc, surnommés ainsi du fait qu'ils soient jumeaux, et parce qu'ils avaient la sordide habitude de compter le temps restant à leur victime avant qu'ils ne la rattrapent, il semblait qu'ils comptaient le nombre de minutes qu'ils allaient encore vivre.

L'ordre qu'il avait tenté de bâtir avait périclité, rien ne tournait plus rond.

Hakim, Elena et Bobo ne pouvaient plus se vanter des paris qu'ils avaient gagnés. Les pertes occasionnées par leur incapacité à faire parler Lockwood étaient si impressionnantes qu'elles effaçaient toutes les victoires qu'ils avaient auparavant connues. Bobo, qu'on surnommait ainsi depuis qu'on avait réalisé que ses victimes devenaient des plaies géantes à la fin de ses interrogatoires, ne pouvait pas se tasser plus, à moins de s'asseoir à même le sol, et de former une boule de son corps.

Qu'ils aient tous honte. Jamais il n'avait eu droit à une telle débâcle.

Wilson et Rachid, les Nettoyeurs les plus efficaces qu'il n'ait jamais eu à côtoyer, semblaient prêts à se nettoyer eux-mêmes. Ils ne savaient pas dans combien de temps cela arriverait, mais ils le savaient. Sous peu, leur chef leur demanderait de faire disparaître, un à un, les membres des équipes qui avaient failli. La tâche serait rude. Mais nécessaire.

Ils l'avaient déçu. On ne le décevait pas. Pas de cette manière.

Seuls les Élites osaient encore lever les yeux. Parce qu'ils étaient bien trop fiers, parce qu'ils avaient appris à ne jamais baisser la tête, parce qu'il leur avait enseigné qu'ils étaient ceux qui méritaient le plus de respect dans ce domaine, après lui-même. Mais la honte les rongeait. Ou, plutôt, la culpabilité. Le besoin d'agir. Les Élites n'aimaient jamais rester inactifs. Ils avaient besoin de sang, de lire la douleur dans les yeux des autres, d'apprivoiser les peurs de leur victime pour les accroître. Et à l'heure actuelle, ils étaient incapables, au même titre que les autres membres de la communauté, de faire naître ces peurs et douleurs chez Lockwood. Leur dernière victime avait été une enfant de cinq ans… Rien de bien gratifiant.

Son équipe avait échoué.

Et lui, par extension. Ce qu'il ne pouvait se permettre.

- Lamentable, cracha-t-il. Pitoyable. Désolant. Impensable…

Il leur lança le regard le plus froid dont il était capable, refusant de leur épargner la moindre humiliation. Ils devaient se souvenir qu'il les avait engagés pour qu'ils réussissent dans chacune de leurs missions. Pas pour qu'ils échouent, déroutés par un père célibataire qui n'avait plus aucun allié, ni par une gamine de seize ans dont ils n'avaient jamais réussi à obtenir le nom. Ils méritaient tous la honte, l'humiliation, le châtiment ultime. Ils devraient disparaître de la surface de la terre, se traîner au sol pour demander pardon. Ils devraient être plus qu'honteux. Mais il ne leur avait pas appris à l'être. Pouvait-il réellement les blâmer de garder une once de fierté, et de l'afficher en cet instant présent ?

- Et voilà que nous en arrivons aux moyens les plus vils, les plus pitoyables, les plus dégradants. Obligé, condamné à préparer du Veritaserum… Je n'aurais jamais cru être forcé d'une telle bassesse. Jamais…

Du coin de l'œil, il les observait toujours, paré à toute réaction exagérée, à tout mouvement de justification. Ce serait le premier qui craquerait qui aurait le privilège de subir ses foudres, celui qui servirait d'exemple aux autres. Il se demandait lequel ne saurait maîtriser ses émotions. Il pariait sur un Chasseur. Bien trop brusque, bien trop violent. Un Chasseur était tout à fait capable de ne pas réaliser le danger dans lequel il se plongeait en répondant à son patron.

April, en tant qu'Élite, ne craignait rien. De même pour Nikolaï. Ces deux-là étaient hors atteinte. Et puis, ils étaient bien trop remontés pour que la punition soit efficace sur eux. Eux deux seraient ses meilleures armes, pour les prochaines missions. Ils ne supportaient pas l'échec. Ils auraient besoin de prouver leur valeur, et ils le feraient avec brio. Il fallait simplement trouver une mission à leur confier. Ce qui devenait de plus en plus ardu, vu l'incapacité des autres personnes sous ses ordres.

- J'avais placé mes espoirs en vous. Vous connaissiez mon idéal, vous sembliez le partager, et voilà que vous me décevez, de la pire manière qui soit. Vous échouez. Lamentablement. Comme si les missions que je vous confiais étaient trop compliquées pour vous.

Il se tut, laissa ses paroles s'ancrer dans le silence, reprit sa marche, ses pas se faisant feutrés sur le tapis. Il ressentait un regain de vitalité, ces derniers jours. Il en était satisfait. Ce bout de pierre philosophale était finalement efficace. Le sang dans ses mouchoirs n'avait été qu'une petite ombre au tableau. À présent qu'il avait de quoi s'occuper – et remettre son équipe sur les rails allait l'occuper, il le pressentait – il savait qu'il ne serait plus malade.

- Elles ne l'étaient pas. Bien au contraire. Elles auraient dû être aisées, pour vous. Vous n'auriez pas dû avoir besoin de plus de deux minutes, pour les accomplir. Vous avez été entraînés pour cela. J'ai veillé à ce que votre entraînement soit parfait. Dénué de toute disgrâce, de toute faille. Et pourtant, vous avez failli. Pourquoi ?

Il se tenait derrière eux, attendant qu'un d'eux frémisse, se retourne, pour lui faire subir ses foudres. Mais ils étaient entraînés, et ils le connaissaient. Aucun n'oserait se retourner.

Pour l'instant.

- Je pensais que vous étiez les meilleurs que je pouvais trouver. Je me suis trompé. Ou, plutôt, vous êtes devenus oisifs. Car, passé un temps, vous étiez les meilleurs. Mais la facilité vous a rattrapés. Vous avez certainement pensé que Lockwood était une proie facile. Vous avez flanché. Faibli le rythme d'entraînement. Estimé que vous pouviez songer à d'autres préoccupations que les miennes. Ce n'est pas le cas.

Le pommeau de sa canne se dévissa dans un chuintement doux, qui fit tressaillir d'effroi la plupart des membres de sa communauté. Il soupira, se demandant qui aurait l'audace de lui répondre, de l'affronter. Il préférerait un Chasseur, ou un Fileur, évidemment. Ils avaient chacun deux, voire trois sorciers sous leurs ordres. Les sorciers sous leurs ordres étaient impressionnés par la sévérité du grand chef, et tout le monde filait droit pour quelque temps durant. Cela dit, si un Rêveur devait flancher, il s'en contenterait. Après tout, toute la communauté savait qu'il avait un faible pour les Rêveurs et Dessinateurs. Que l'annonce de ses foudres contre l'une de ces castes se propage, et il pouvait être sûr que ses sorciers se remettraient à travailler comme jamais.

Sa baguette, d'un bois presque blanc, trouva naturellement sa place dans sa paume. Il apprécia la douce chaleur qui se dégageait de la magie qui coulait dans ses veines, et dans celles du bois. Il ferma les yeux, inspira.

- Si seulement vous pouviez avoir une idée de la déception que vous me causez…, murmura-t-il avec une pointe de tristesse feinte dans la voix. Moi qui pensais que vous aviez compris ma cause, que vous la défendiez corps et âme, il semblerait que je me sois trompé, et que vous ne m'appréciez pas assez pour…

- Chef…

Il se tourna vivement vers Elena, sa parieuse favorite. Le moment était parfait. Elle avait compris qu'il était trop tard pour elle, qu'elle venait de signer son arrêt de souffrance. De mort, peut-être. Ses joues devenaient transparentes sous la peur, sa lèvre inférieure trembla légèrement, tandis qu'elle se retenait de toute évidence de porter les mains à sa bouche pour faire oublier son écart de conduite.

Il sourit, carnassier. La douleur, la torture, ou la mort immédiate ? Le choix était cornélien. Chacun serait un message lourd de sens, mais il fallait choisir celui qui marquerait le plus longtemps les esprits. Finalement, il choisit. Ce serait la mort. Il voulait devenir le Maître de la Mort. Il devait le devenir, c'était de son devoir. Alors, autant prouver que celle-ci ne l'effrayait pas.

Il leva délicatement sa baguette, tandis que les personnes entourant Elena s'éloignaient légèrement. Personne n'avait envie de devenir un dommage collatéral, surtout lorsqu'on n'avait aucune certitude concernant le sort qui allait être utilisé.

Elena ferma les yeux. Attendit le sort. Qui ne vint jamais.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un sorcier au crâne rasé. La colère de leur chef se déporta immédiatement sur lui, avec son crâne luisant, les gouttes de transpiration qui se frayaient un chemin le long de son visage rougi par l'effort, tandis que sa chemise collait à sa peau. Il avait dû courir depuis le moment où il avait passé le champ de protection qui entourait le domaine et qui empêchait l'utilisation de la magie pour les déplacements.

Son maître le regarda sévèrement, s'apprêtant à le punir pour son outrage, son attitude inconvenante, ses manières inappropriées. On n'entrait pas dans ce bureau sans frapper. Jamais.

Mais le sorcier qui venait d'interrompre cette réunion au sommet ne lui laissa pas le temps de le punir.

- On a repéré du mouvement vers la maison des Lockwood. La dernière qu'ils ont habitée, se crut-il obligé d'ajouter.

La stupeur frappa chacun des membres de la pièce. Puis un sourire dur et glacial glissa lentement et sournoisement sur les lèvres de leur chef.

- Je n'aurais pas cru que Dawson, incapable qu'il était, ait pu apprendre autant de choses aux membres de son équipe…, murmura-t-il.

Le ton était bas, mais tous l'entendirent. Il n'avait jamais eu besoin de crier pour se faire entendre.

- Zach, félicitations, ajouta-t-il. De membre d'équipe de Chasseurs, tu viens d'être promu Chasseur. Ramène-moi cette personne.

Le dénommé Zach hocha la tête. Tout juste avait-il montré son excitation face à sa promotion. Il s'agissait de ne pas décevoir son chef, à présent. Il n'avait pas envie de se retrouver convoqué comme l'étaient les autres chefs d'équipe, les remords le rongeant de n'avoir pu faire le travail qui devait être le sien.

**Δ | o**

_« Votre correspondant n'est pas joignable pour l'instant. Veuillez rappeler plus tard. »_

Cette voix stridente et désagréable retentissait pour la dix-huitième fois dans les oreilles d'Alison. Elle reposa le combiné, lentement, précautionneusement, mais toutes ses attentions ne furent pas suffisantes pour être dissimulées.

- T'as encore essayé d'appeler ?! grogna une voix caverneuse.

Elle se tourna fugacement vers le salon, sachant que cela ne servait à rien.

- Oui, mais… Je suis inquiète, papa !

Le grognement de son père était on ne peut plus clair. Lorsqu'on ne veut pas répondre, on ne répond pas. La personne que tentait de joindre Alison ne voulait de toute évidence pas répondre. Rien de bien plus compliqué. Alison soupira, et tritura une mèche de cheveux bruns entre le pouce et l'index, hésitante. Elle n'était pas tout à fait sûre de la démarche à adopter, à présent. Elle aurait voulu rendre visite à cette personne qu'elle tentait de joindre depuis plus de deux semaines déjà, mais elle n'était pas sûre que ce geste soit apprécié.

- Alison, est-ce que tu peux m'apporter ma bouteille ?

Elle sursauta, sortant brusquement de ses pensées.

- Oui, papa, tout de suite ! soupira-t-elle, sachant par avance qu'il était inutile de protester, ou même de tenter de raisonner son père.

Elle alla vers le vaisselier, ouvrit le placard du haut, et se saisit de la bouteille la moins remplie qu'elle pouvait trouver. Avec un peu de chance, le reste d'alcool qu'elle contenait assommerait son père pour bien trop de temps pour qu'il n'ait pas la présence d'esprit de se lever pour aller en chercher une autre. Lorsque le meuble se referma, elle tomba sur son reflet, et ce qu'elle vit ne la rassura pas.

Elle avait quinze ans, physiquement du moins. Par moments, elle avait l'impression que des pensées appartenant à une personne trois fois plus âgée qu'elle prenaient leurs aises dans sa tête. C'était sûrement le cas.

Quatre ans auparavant, sa mère avait disparu. Enfin, cela, c'était la version déduite par les policiers. Elle, elle savait très bien ce qu'il en était. Sa mère en avait eu marre de leur vie de famille. Sa mère avait toujours été lunatique, et c'était un miracle qu'elle ait survécu en tant que mère de famille onze ans durant, auxquelles on pouvait ajouter les deux ans de mariage précédant la naissance d'Alison avec le père de celle-ci. Ce dernier ne s'était jamais remis de la disparition brutale de sa femme. Il avait estimé qu'il était responsable de la fin de sa relation avec sa femme, il avait estimé être celui qui l'avait fait fuir, il pensait sincèrement qu'il était coupable de la coupure brutale qu'elle avait opérée entre eux trois. La culpabilité le rongeait depuis quatre ans. Il avait choisi de l'occulter à l'aide d'un savant mélange, fatal. L'alcool et les médicaments. Et Alison, à côté de lui, le regardait se détruire à petit feu, sachant qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de l'aider à s'en sortir. Elle avait tenté de le raisonner, de lui montrer que l'alcool ne l'aiderait pas, qu'il devait se battre. Elle avait tout fait pour qu'il réalise sa présence, et donc qu'il sorte de ce gouffre sans fond dans lequel il s'était plongé. Mais cela ne servait à rien. Son père demandait sa bouteille, inlassablement, et retournait en acheter, jour après jour, toujours inlassablement. Alors, à côté de lui, elle tentait, par de faibles petits gestes, de l'aider. Elle ne lui donnait jamais une bouteille entièrement remplie. Elle ne le disputait jamais lorsqu'il pleurait sur son sort, ou qu'il hurlait contre l'injustice du monde. Elle attendait qu'il se calme, puis elle l'aidait à se hisser sur son lit. Elle n'avait jamais eu besoin de personne. Elle aidait son père, et c'était tout. Elle gardait pour elle sa rancœur d'être abandonnée par ses deux parents, elle gardait pour elle les problèmes qui entouraient sa famille. Du moins l'avait-elle fait jusqu'à il y a deux mois.

Il y avait deux mois de cela, alors qu'elle était partie se promener pour fuir les relents d'alcool et la dépression de son père, qui n'allait pas tarder à la contaminer, elle était tombée sur une étrangère. Une fille, qu'elle pensait alors âgée d'une vingtaine d'années, et qui l'avait regardée avec méfiance, avait manqué lui rentrer dedans. Elle s'était tout juste excusée, et avait voulu s'éclipser aussitôt, mais c'était sans compter sur Alison, qui avait aussitôt entamé la conversation. Elle avait voulu en savoir plus. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'on rencontrait de nouveaux venus aux alentours de Finke Bay, et la curiosité, non maladive, d'Alison, avait eu le mérite de retenir la jeune femme quelques instants.

**Δ | o**

Alison, comme toujours, regardait ses pieds. Ils étaient bien ancrés sur la terre, ses pieds. C'était l'unique partie de son corps qu'elle parvenait à garder sur terre, assurément. De plus en plus, elle avait envie de s'envoler, loin, loin. Son esprit le faisait déjà quotidiennement, dès lors qu'elle était assurée de pouvoir laisser son père quelques instants sans surveillance. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas souvent qu'elle pouvait se le permettre, mais pour une fois, elle était partie. Qu'il fasse ce qu'il voulait, elle n'était pas sa mère.

Ses pieds suivaient toujours le même rythme. L'un après l'autre, ils se posaient devant leur homologue, et lui faisaient gagner quelques centimètres vers cette destination inconnue vers laquelle ils se dirigeaient. Lorsqu'elle entendit des bruits dans les fourrés, elle ne se méfia pas un seul instant. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre de plein fouet une personne. Elle tituba un instant puis, l'élan de la personne étant tel qu'elle ne pouvait le contrer, elle tomba en arrière, ses fesses rencontrant douloureusement le sol. Légèrement sonnée, et surtout ne comprenant pas la rencontre qu'elle venait de faire dans une zone pourtant peu connue des rares habitants de la région, Alison mit quelques instants à se remettre de ses émotions. Face à elle, la jeune femme qui venait de la percuter semblait agacée de la situation. Comme si elle venait de rencontrer un obstacle qu'elle était obligée de contourner avant de reprendre sa route.

Alison s'attendait à ce qu'on s'excuse, à ce qu'on l'aide à se relever, mais rien ne venait, aussi se décida-t-elle à se redresser, se demandant s'il ne serait pas trop dur pour elle de s'asseoir, les prochains jours. Elle s'épousseta rapidement, son short en jean blanc ayant pris une couleur qu'elle doutait pouvoir faire partir.

- Bonjour, dit-elle finalement, l'irritation se faisant entendre dans sa voix.

Face à elle, on ne lui répondit que d'un simple hochement de tête dubitatif. Alison eut quelques doutes. Et si elle avait affaire à une personne qui ne parlait pas anglais ?

- Vous parlez anglais ?

On lui répondit à nouveau par hochement de tête, agacé cette fois-ci. De toute évidence, on voulait s'éloigner le plus rapidement de cette zone. D'ailleurs, comme pour confirmer les pensées d'Alison, la jeune femme face à elle lança un regard furtif par-dessus son épaule gauche, une mèche de cheveux châtains plus longue que les autres se glissant devant ses yeux, comme pour se moquer de son geste d'inquiétude.

- Vous êtes nouvelle dans le coin ? s'enquit poliment Alison.

La vivacité que mit l'étrangère pour se tourner vers Alison tout en lui adressant un regard noir surprit Alison autant qu'elle l'effraya. Elle recula d'un pas.

- Pardon, je ne voulais pas vous manquer de respect, simplement vous… enfin je ne…

Elle balbutiait, incapable de mettre la moindre cohérence dans ses propos qui devenaient aussi emmêlés que ses cheveux lorsqu'elle avait passé la journée sur la plage. Elle était prête à battre en retraite.

- C'est simplement qu'il n'y a jamais personne de nouveau par ici, se justifia Alison, mortifiée. Et du coup, j'étais surprise de vous voir, mais ce n'est pas grave, je vais… Je repars.

Sans qu'elle ne se l'explique, le visage face à elle se détendit.

- Vous ne saviez pas que j'étais ici ?

Si Alison fut surprise par l'accent étonnant et inidentifiable qu'elle entendait, elle n'en laissa rien paraître. Elle hocha simplement la tête, trop surprise pour reprendre la parole.

- Vraiment pas ? Parce que je suis ici depuis déjà un moment, avec mon père…

- Ah bon ? Oh, vous savez, nous ne sommes pas trop curieux dans les environs. Chacun vit sa vie… Et puis voilà.

Cette réponse sembla satisfaire son interlocutrice, qui hocha la tête, un léger sourire hésitant à s'installer sur ses lèvres. Se demandant si elle ne venait pas de tomber sur une personne totalement bipolaire, qui avait peut-être des crises de psychoses incontrôlables, Alison recula d'un pas, et releva son poignet droit, sa main s'arrêtant une fois qu'elle fut parallèle au sol.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? s'étonna la nouvelle.

Et Alison qui avait cru être discrète. Elle rougit, bafouilla, et hésita un instant à répondre. Puis elle soupira.

- Vous me faites un peu peur, avoua-t-elle avec une franchise qu'elle se reprocha aussitôt. Alors je demande à mon chien de ne pas bouger, au cas où vous soyez réellement dangereuse.

Face à elle, la surprise et la fierté prirent tour à tour possession des traits de son interlocutrice. En soi, ce n'était pas très rassurant, mais Alison se dit qu'il valait mieux faire preuve d'arrogance en apprenant être effrayante aux yeux des autres plutôt que de le prouver en leur faisant du mal.

- Un chien ?

C'était comme si cette phrase avait un effet magique sur la nouvelle. Comme si toutes ses inquiétudes s'envolaient à l'évocation du chien.

- Je peux le voir ?

Alison hésita un instant, puis elle abaissa sa main. Il n'y eut aucun mouvement, jusqu'à ce qu'elle siffle doucement. Une boule d'énergie rousse et blanche surgit de derrière un buisson, jappant comme jamais.

Elle avait appris à son chien à ne pas bouger lorsqu'elle bloquait le poignet, pour ensuite venir dès lors qu'elle l'appelait. Son père lui disait toujours qu'elle avait lu trop de romans policiers, et qu'elle devait cesser de penser qu'il était nécessaire de prendre tant de précautions. C'était peut-être vrai, mais dresser son chien l'avait occupée durant ces derniers mois. Après tout, elle n'avait plus rien eu à penser d'autre qu'à son père et ses problèmes de dépendance. Aussi, lorsqu'un voisin lui avait demandé si elle ne voulait pas le dernier chiot de la portée d'un ami vivant non loin de Darwin, elle n'avait pas hésité une seconde, et avait mis son père devant le fait accompli.

L'animal tourna un moment autour d'Alison, avant de s'asseoir le plus sagement possible et de pencher la tête sur le côté en observant la nouvelle, comme se demandant comment se présenter à elle. Finalement, il décida de le faire en aboyant, en se redressant vivement pour ensuite poser ses pattes avant sur le tee-shirt de la nouvelle.

- Je te présente Holmes, expliqua Alison en récupérant son chien. Je suis désolée, il est toujours excité lorsqu'il rencontre de nouvelles personnes. Je lui apprends pourtant à être calme, mais rien à faire, il…

- Ce n'est pas grave, lui assura la nouvelle, qui avait laissé sa main se perdre dans la fourrure de l'animal, sa main se positionnant naturellement derrière l'oreille de l'animal, qui en ferma les yeux de plaisir. Holmes ? demanda-t-elle, les sourcils froncés.

- Comme Sherlock Holmes, oui.

L'étrangère ne semblait pas comprendre la référence.

- Le détective privé… Conan Doyle ? tenta Alison.

La nouvelle secoua la tête, perplexe.

- Ah, bon… Si tu veux, je te prêterai un de mes livres ! Je les ai tous, à la maison.

Maintenant qu'elle pouvait mieux observer la personne qui lui faisait face, Alison n'était plus sûre de l'âge qu'elle lui avait donné. Est-ce que ces traits étonnés appartenaient-ils à une personne de vingt ans ? Est-ce que cet air anxieux pouvait être celui d'une personne tout juste sortie de l'adolescence ? C'était comme si la personne qui lui faisait face était sortie d'une autre dimension. Comme si elle était intemporelle. Comme si elle avait d'autres préoccupations bien plus importantes que celle de paraître l'âge qu'elle avait réellement.

- Pourquoi pas, lui répondit-elle finalement, comme doutant elle-même de sa réponse.

Alison hésita encore un instant. Jusqu'à ce que Holmes tourne ses yeux brillants vers elle, toujours aussi enthousiasmé par la rencontre qu'il venait de faire.

- Au fait, moi, c'est Alison, se décida-t-elle enfin.

La main de l'inconnue se resserra autour d'une touffe de poils rousse, comme hésitant sur la marche à suivre. Ses yeux mélangeant le chocolat et la pistache se perdirent sur cette fourrure, et hésitèrent un long moment avant de se relever vers Alison.

- Et moi, c'est Gaïa.

**∆ | o**

La porte de la maison claqua derrière elle, faisant trembler la vitre en verre. Alison soupira, un sac de détritus à la main. Dedans, subtilement, elle avait glissé quelques bouteilles que son père avait achetées la veille. Juste pour qu'il n'en boive pas plus que ce qu'elle pouvait contrôler.

- Il faut que je resserre ça, grommela-t-elle en lançant un coup d'œil mauvais à la vitre.

Le problème étant qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où se trouvait la caisse à outils, et que son père ne savait pas le lui dire lorsqu'il était perdu dans des profondeurs qu'il atteignait grâce à ses dépendances, et qu'il refusait qu'elle s'approche d'outils lorsqu'il était dans un état proche de la normalité – aucune chance pour elle de réparer ceci, donc.

Alison enfila ses chaussures de marche, qui étaient restées sur la terrasse du fait de la boue qu'elles avaient accumulée lors de sa dernière expédition, et souffla doucement. Comme toujours, Holmes apparut là où elle l'attendait le moins, la faisant sursauter.

- Bon Dieu, Holmes, pourquoi est-ce que tu fais toujours ça ? souffla-t-elle, passablement énervée.

La seule réponse qu'elle obtint fut un jappement, tandis que l'animal tournait sur lui-même pour exprimer la joie qu'il ressentait pour la promenade qu'ils n'allaient pas tarder à entamer.

- Des fois, je me demande si tu n'es pas devin, s'amusa Alison. En route !

Sans attendre qu'elle n'ait tout simplement commencé à marcher, le chien fila droit devant lui, aboyant pour lui faire comprendre qu'il l'attendrait, mais qu'il avait très envie de se dégourdir les pattes avant cela. Alison le laissa faire. De toute façon, qu'aurait-il pu lui arriver ? Il n'y avait jamais plus de trois voitures qui passaient sur la route proche de leur maison. Et les habitants du hameau avaient appris à se méfier d'Holmes, en deux ans. Ils faisaient toujours attention, lorsqu'ils passaient sur une route que fréquentait le chien.

Ses pas la dirigèrent vers la plage. Ce n'était pas le chemin le plus court, mais c'était celui qu'elle préférait. Et puis, elle voulait mettre un peu d'ordre dans ses pensées.

Ces deux derniers mois, elle les avait passés avec Gaïa. Depuis que sa mère était partie, Alison avait perdu ses rares amis. Parce qu'elle passait son temps à s'occuper de son père, parce qu'elle pensait avec un esprit trop pratique pour les autres enfants, puis adolescents, de son âge, parce qu'elle avait toujours peur que son père fasse une bêtise en son absence, et qu'elle refusait les sorties pour le surveiller. Tous ces petits détails avaient fait qu'elle avait perdu ses amis, et qu'elle n'avait pas cherché à s'en faire d'autres. Pourquoi se faire des amis, ressentir un petit moment le bonheur, pour qu'ensuite celui-ci vous soit douloureusement arraché ? Elle aurait le temps de se faire des amis, plus tard. Lorsque son père irait mieux. Parce qu'elle préférait ne pas songer à l'éventualité qu'il ne se remette jamais du départ de sa mère.

Elle ne cherchait pas à comprendre le départ subit de sa mère. C'est ce qu'elle avait dit à Gaïa. Après tout, si elle avait voulu partir, pourquoi pas ? Elle ne le prenait pas personnellement. Avec le recul, elle pensait même qu'il y avait des signes avant-coureurs. Mais peut-être les imaginait-elle, tout simplement.

- Holmes ? appela-t-elle.

Le chien surgit devant elle, des grains de sable déjà accrochés à sa fourrure. Elle éclata de rire en voyant que la truffe habituellement rose de son chien avait viré au doré. Elle jeta son bras au loin, et le chien ne se fit pas prier. Il déguerpit, courant à en perdre haleine retrouver la douceur et chaleur du sable de bord de mer. Elle le rejoignit quelques instants plus tard. Sur la jetée, les bateaux étaient tous amarrés. Celui de son père avait décrépi avec le temps. Elle n'avait pas eu le loisir de le remettre en état. Et puis, à quoi cela aurait-il servi ? Elle avait toujours eu le mal de mer, ce n'était pas elle qui l'aurait utilisé. Tout au plus aurait-elle pu le vendre, mais ils n'avaient pas de problèmes d'argent. Pour le moment, du moins, elle avait fait en sorte qu'ils s'en sortent toujours.

Une silhouette, sur un petit bateau de pêche, se redressa et l'appela.

- Ce soir, je t'apporte des poissons ! lui lança le vieux pêcheur.

Alison s'approcha du ponton, y grimpa, et s'approcha de l'homme qui venait de l'apostropher. Holmes ne tarda pas à la rejoindre, quémandant aussitôt des caresses au vieillard.

- Tu parlais à moi ou au chien, Clark ? plaisanta Alison.

- Tu sais bien qu'on ne peut pas résister à Holmes, Alison ! Je vous rapporterai du poisson pour tous les deux, va. Je m'en voudrais de vous rendre jaloux l'un de l'autre, dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Elle éclata de rire tout en hochant la tête.

- Et je crois bien que Mary a quelques restes qu'elle doit pouvoir vous donner, ajouta-t-il l'air de rien. Elle prépare toujours trop de nourriture lorsque sa famille vient. Résultat, soit on en mange jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir, soit on la jette !

Alison sourit poliment. Elle savait très bien ce que faisait Clark, mais elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. La générosité des habitants de la baie les avait plus qu'aidés, elle et son père. Elle les avait sauvés, au sens littéral du terme. Aussi ne refusait-elle jamais rien.

- C'est gentil, Clark. Mais à force de nous gâter comme cela, on va finir obèses ! plaisanta-t-elle.

Il balaya l'argument d'un geste de la main.

- Impossible, tu es toujours en train de te promener. Tu ne peux pas grossir ! affirma-t-il en connaisseur. D'ailleurs, où est-ce que tu vas en vadrouille ?

Alison hésita un instant.

- Oh… Je pensais aller faire un tour du côté de… enfin, tu sais… de chez Gaïa, mon amie, souffla-t-elle.

Clark était l'unique personne qui savait qu'Alison était devenue proche des nouveaux de la baie. À la réflexion, elle n'était pas sûre qu'une autre personne sur la baie ait connaissance du nom des nouveaux venus. Ils ne sortaient presque jamais. Cela convenait très bien aux personnes qui vivaient déjà ici. Elles n'avaient pas envie de perturbateurs. Si les nouveaux restaient dans leur coin, c'était parfait.

Clark avait simplement croisé les deux filles, un soir où elles s'étaient aventurées de la réserve naturelle où il travaillait. Il les avait saluées et, par politesse, avait demandé son nom à Gaïa, qui avait hésité un instant avant de lui murmurer du bout des lèvres. Mais il ne lui avait jamais plus parlé depuis. Qu'aurait-il eu à lui dire ? Chacun vivait sa vie. Pas la peine d'aller fouiner chez le voisin lorsque la vie n'était pas toujours toute rose pour soi.

Clark hocha donc la tête.

- D'accord. Et moi, j'ai déjà assez perdu de temps comme ça. Si je veux pêcher du poisson pour tout le monde, je ferais bien de me dépêcher ! Je te vois ce soir, Alison. Et toi aussi, Holmes, rassura-t-il le chien en lui offrant une dernière tape affectueuse sur le crâne avant de le forcer à reculer.

Il adressa un vague signe de la main à Alison, puis se concentra sur sa manœuvre. Alison, elle, reprit sa route et le cheminement de ses pensées.

Gaïa avait été une véritable source de réconfort. Elle qui cherchait simplement quelqu'un pour l'écouter, elle avait trouvé la personne idéale en Gaïa. Elle n'avait pas envie qu'on lui donne des conseils sur comment agir avec son père, sur ce qu'elle devait faire ou non pour l'aider. Elle avait simplement besoin de quelqu'un pour l'entendre. Sans rien dire en retour. Gaïa avait tenu son rôle à la perfection. Ensuite, petit à petit, elle avait laissé échapper des bribes de sa propre vie.

Oh, rien de bien concret, Alison en avait conscience. Simplement, elle avait laissé entendre qu'elle vivait au milieu des bois, dans une vieille maison qui avait été abandonnée. Elle avait même donné une vague direction. Elle avait laissé entendre que son père était légèrement paranoïaque et, à la fois, elle ne semblait pas lui en vouloir de cette attitude. Elle avait pris un air sérieux lorsqu'elle avait fait cette déclaration à Alison : « Il peut paraître fou pour bon nombre de personnes… mais le monde autour de nous est fou. Alors peut-être qu'il a raison de détonner. » Alison avait hoché la tête, tentant de se figurer à quoi pouvait ressembler un homme qui semblait prêt à se terrer au milieu des arbres pour échapper à ses poursuivants. Elle avait été surprise lorsqu'elle avait vu un homme on ne peut plus normal venir chercher Gaïa, un jour, particulièrement agacé. Comme s'il venait de découvrir quelque chose, et qu'il avait absolument eu besoin de le dire à sa fille, et regrettant amèrement qu'elle ne soit pas restée à la maison pour attendre qu'il ait cette révélation.

Elle s'était sentie particulièrement fière lorsque Gaïa avait laissé échapper ces petits détails de sa vie quotidienne. Comme si elle avait été la première personne à qui Gaïa pouvait se confier, ce qui lui conférait une dimension proche de la sacralité. C'était un sentiment plaisant, dont on ne se défaisait pas aisément.

Alison se tourna vers l'intérieur des terres. Sans qu'elle n'ait besoin de l'appeler, Holmes la rejoignit, trottinant calmement, ayant enfin retrouvé son calme. Il furetait à droite, à gauche, comme à la recherche d'un indice quelconque. Elle sourit. Elle l'avait appelé ainsi parce qu'elle avait toujours lu et relu les aventures du célèbre détective, mais parce qu'elle s'était aussi imaginée que son chien pourrait devenir un chien policier, un jour. Bien sûr, elle avait abandonné cette idée depuis longtemps, mais lorsqu'elle le voyait agir de la sorte, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'il avait tout l'air d'un chien à la recherche d'indices. Il disparut sous le couvert des arbres, comme ayant enfin trouvé quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent, pour revenir dépité quelques secondes plus tard. Elle éclata de rire devant la tête déconfite de son chien, avant que celui-ci ne se relance à la recherche d'indices inexistants.

Alison regarda autour d'elle. L'endroit où elle était rentrée de plein fouet dans Gaïa approchait. Elle se doutait que là d'où avait surgi Gaïa était le chemin qui menait à sa maison. Seulement, il n'y avait pas de chemin au sens propre du terme. Ce qui voulait dire qu'elle était partie pour quelques heures d'exploration, et pour quelques éraflures sur les jambes. Ce qui n'était pas pour l'effrayer, à vrai dire. Ni pour la décourager.

Et c'était pour le plus grand bonheur d'Holmes, qui adorait se perdre dans les buissons, afin d'entendre les cris de stupeur de sa maîtresse lorsqu'elle découvrait les nœuds qu'il avait réussis à faire à sa belle fourrure.

Alison ne put toutefois s'empêcher de soupirer lorsqu'elle repéra l'endroit d'où avait surgi Gaïa. Cela ressemblait à un mur végétal, et elle ne comprenait pas que Gaïa ait pu se frayer un chemin là-dedans. Mais se doutant que cet obstacle n'était qu'une façade, elle se décida à le franchir. Après tout, si Gaïa et son père avait souvent emprunté ce chemin, il devait bien y avoir une route plus clairsemée après les épais feuillages, n'est-ce pas ?

Ou peut-être pas. De nombreuses touffes de cheveux avaient été semées derrière elle, et les éraflures qu'elle pensait avoir s'étaient transformées en petites plaies rouges, quelques perles de sang tentant de s'échapper de cette prison que formaient les veines. Ce n'était pas énormément douloureux, mais Alison l'avouait sans gêne, elle était douillette, et les brûlures commençaient à être proches de l'insurmontable à son humble avis. Elle pesta un long moment, tandis qu'Holmes, à côté d'elle, gémissait à qui mieux mieux. Elle aurait dû se douter que s'il ne s'aventurait jamais intentionnellement de ce côté-ci du bosquet, c'était parce qu'il ne pouvait se frayer un chemin. Il jappa lorsqu'une touffe de poils lui fut brusquement arrachée, mais reprit sa route, désireux de ne pas abandonner sa maîtresse dans cette situation où elle les avait plongés.

Alison était sur le point d'abandonner. Cela ne menait à rien. Elle ne comprenait pas comment Gaïa aurait pu se frayer un chemin quotidiennement au milieu de ces branches et ronces, sans jamais avoir ne serait-ce qu'une égratignure dont elle pourrait se plaindre. Et puis, alors qu'elle songeait sérieusement à faire demi-tour, la route apparut.

De nulle part. Juste comme ça. Tout à coup, il y avait une route claire et praticable.

Les yeux d'Alison papillonnèrent un instant, comme surpris par cette éclaircie brusque et inattendue. Mais, déjà, Holmes se remettait en marche, comme ayant trouvé une piste à suivre. Elle sourit, amusée.

- Mon chien détective, s'émut-elle en suivant l'animal dont la truffe était rivée au sol.

Décidant d'accorder une confiance aveugle au canidé, Alison en profita pour regarder autour d'elle le paysage qui l'entourait. C'était la première fois qu'elle s'aventurait de ce côté-ci de la région. D'ailleurs, c'était certainement la première fois depuis des années qu'un habitant de la baie s'aventurait de ce côté-ci. Elle se rappelait les avoir entendus plus d'une fois dire qu'à force de l'avoir laissée à l'abandon, cette partie de la région était devenue inhabitable et inaccessible. Mais ça n'était pas un reproche. En réalité, c'était une fierté locale. Ils avaient réussi à repousser la civilisation, pour laisser la nature reprendre ses droits.

Du moins, jusqu'à l'arrivée de Gaïa et de son père. Comment avaient-ils trouvé cette zone, et comment avaient-ils trouvé une maison dans laquelle s'abriter, c'était une question à laquelle elle ne pouvait pas répondre. Toujours est-il que face à elle se dressait à présent un petit cottage, caché derrière trois gros arbres qui, si on ne se méfiait pas, paressaient boucher la route, quand ils ne faisaient rien de plus que la dissimuler.

- Holmes, tais-toi, dit sèchement Alison.

Elle se sentait tout à coup mal à l'aise. De toute évidence, cette maison n'était plus habitée depuis quelques jours. Ils étaient partis. La tristesse serra son cœur, et elle étouffa un petit sanglot. Elle était devenue bien trop émotive, ces dernières années, et l'arrivée brusque de Gaïa dans son quotidien lui avait donné une bouée à laquelle accrocher ses sentiments. Mais cette bouée venait tout juste de lui être arrachée, apparemment…

Holmes, vexé du ton qu'employait sa maîtresse, disparut dans les fourrés, décidé à mettre la truffe sur un nouveau trésor contre lequel il échangerait la bonne humeur de sa maîtresse. Il voulait la revoir souriante. Pas grincheuse comme à l'instant.

Alison soupira, puis regarda le cottage. Elle aurait tout le temps de se préoccuper d'être pardonnée par son chien plus tard. Pour l'instant, la curiosité reprenait petit à petit ses droits sur sa tristesse.

La porte était grande ouverte. Selon toute vraisemblance, ils étaient partis à la va-vite. Elle regarda autour d'elle, comme pour vérifier qu'elle n'était pas surveillée. Mais qui pouvait bien la surveiller ici ? Il n'y avait personne. Elle était prête à parier que le plus ancien des anciens de la baie ne s'était lui-même jamais aventuré dans cette partie-ci. Elle jeta donc un dernier coup d'œil autour d'elle, aperçut la tête interrogative d'Holmes dépasser d'un fourré avant d'y replonger puis haussa les épaules. Elle pouvait bien jeter un œil à l'intérieur. S'il n'y avait plus personne, alors on ne lui en voudrait pas. Et s'il y avait quelqu'un, eh bien… ça serait Gaïa ou son père, et même s'ils n'appréciaient pas son initiative de leur rendre visite, elle ne serait pas mal accueillie. Enfin, du moins l'espérait-elle.

Elle grimpa les trois marches qui menaient à la véranda. La porte était grande ouverte. Elle passa une main sur le chambranle, et la retira vivement.

- Aïe ! murmura-t-elle.

Une rougeur venait d'apparaître sur sa paume. Elle avait frôlé une écharde. Elle regarda de plus près le bois, et remarqua quelques traces étranges, comme des griffures. Ou plus… Elle fronça les sourcils, s'approchant ridiculement près du bois. C'était presque comme si le bois avait sauté. Qu'on avait lancé quelque chose contre celui-ci, et que le matériau avait explosé.

Elle s'en voulut immédiatement, rougit et se mordit la lèvre pour se repentir, mais elle ressentit une excitation certaine en réalisant ceci. C'était comme si le mystère autour de Gaïa s'agrandissait, et qu'elle était la seule, actuellement, à être en mesure de le résoudre. Palpitant.

Elle observa quelques instants la porte, puis, ne trouvant rien de concluant, haussa les épaules et entra finalement dans la maison. Et elle se figea. Son excitation venait de retomber, tout à coup. Parce que si elle avait laissé son imagination débordante s'envoler, c'est parce qu'elle n'avait jamais cru que la réalité la rattraperait. Or, elle venait de la frapper. Et de plein fouet.

Alison déglutit, et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, retenant un frisson d'effroi. Elle n'était que dans le vestibule et, déjà, elle n'osait plus avancer. La chaleur semblait avoir quitté son corps, la sécurité n'existait plus. C'était une véritable scène de crime qui se jouait sous ses yeux, et l'unique prière qu'elle avait à présent était celle de ne pas tomber sur un corps. Ou pire. Sur un corps en décomposition.

Un petit meuble en bois était renversé au sol, sa tablette détachée du reste du corps. Un cadre, qu'Alison se rappelait avoir trouvé à la porte d'une maison, abandonné, en compagnie de Gaïa, était tombé de sa place du mur, et la vitre en verre qui le protégeait s'était brisée, propageant des petits éclats coupants au milieu du petit tapis. Au coin de celui-ci, proche des pièces de vie, quelques cendres restaient en un petit tas, comme épargnées par la tornade qui avait dévasté les lieux.

Elle avança, prenant mille précautions. La première porte à sa droite n'avait subi aucun dommage. Elle l'ouvrit sans difficulté, et constata que tout était à sa place. Du moins, elle supposa que tout était resté à sa place, étant donné que c'était la première fois qu'elle entrait dans cette maison. Elle s'étonna de l'absence de tout objet personnel, avant de se secouer. Gaïa n'avait jamais porté de bijoux en sa présence, et sa garde-robe semblait se composer du strict minimum. Elle n'était pas une personne matérielle, et de ce qu'en avait déduit Alison, le père l'était encore moins. Il n'y avait donc aucun objet personnel dans cette maison. Parce qu'ils pouvaient partir à tout moment, et qu'ils ne devaient rien laisser traîner. C'est du moins ce que supposa Alison. Elle soupira. Tant de suppositions, aucune réponse…

Un escalier qui menait au premier étage semblait avoir reçu quelques coups. Le bois était noirci, comme brûlé. Elle se demanda ce qui avait bien pu se produire. Elle n'osa pas monter, de peur que le bois ne soit plus assez résistant pour supporter son poids. Elle se tourna donc vers une autre pièce du rez-de-chaussée, et déglutit difficilement lorsque ses yeux réalisèrent le spectacle que lui offrait la cuisine.

Alison resta sur le palier, de peur de modifier le fragile équilibre post-bataille de la pièce. Les bols avaient volé en éclats, des morceaux de porcelaine s'éparpillaient dans toute la pièce. Des miettes de tartines étaient toujours présentes sur le bois de la table, où s'affairaient quelques insectes. Les deux chaises étaient renversées. Une des vitres était brisée, mais les morceaux de verre, étrangement, avaient disparu, comme si, gênants, on avait choisi de les exclure du tableau.

Elle essayait de reconstituer la scène, mais des éléments manquants et perturbants l'en empêchaient. Pourquoi est-ce que cette chaise aurait été poussée dans cet angle-là ? Et pourquoi…

Elle se retourna, regarda le chemin qu'elle venait de franchir. L'agencement des meubles, la direction que prenaient les éclats de verre qui ne s'étaient pas évaporés, tous ces petits détails semblaient vouloir dire que l'attaque avait démarré de la cuisine, pour se diriger vers l'entrée. Plus, Alison était prête à affirmer que l'attaque avait débuté par la fenêtre de la cuisine. Que c'était par-là qu'étaient entrés les agresseurs. Sauf que… si c'était le cas, comment Gaïa et son père auraient-ils pu les rater ? Ce qu'elle voyait dans la cuisine ne semblait vouloir dire qu'une chose. Ils prenaient leur petit-déjeuner. Au moins l'un des deux était dans la pièce. Mais pourquoi aurait-il laissé entrer quelqu'un ? Il n'aurait pas pu ne pas le voir, ça n'était pas possible…

Alison hésitait. Trop d'inconnues l'empêchaient de voir clair dans ce tableau, dont elle avait l'impression qu'il ne manquait qu'une seule pièce, dépassant son entendement. Frustrée, et après avoir constaté que près d'une heure s'était écoulée depuis qu'elle avait entamé ses observations, elle se dirigea lentement vers la sortie de la maison.

Elle n'en voulait pas à Gaïa. Elle aurait pu, bien sûr. Elle aurait pu lui en vouloir de ne pas lui avoir donné tous les détails de sa vie, de ne pas avoir fait l'effort de l'avertir de ses problèmes, d'avoir omis, certainement volontairement, sa possible disparition prochaine. Mais finalement, c'était pire que cela. Ce qui secouait Alison, ce qui chamboulait ses sentiments, c'était l'idée désagréable que ce qui s'était produit dans la vie de Gaïa était pire que ce qu'elle pouvait imaginer. Et qu'elle ne pourrait jamais l'aider.

Elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir laissé son instinct la guider plus tôt. Elle avait compris qu'il y avait un problème dès lors que Gaïa n'avait plus répondu à ses appels, elle qui, pourtant, avait insisté pour qu'Alison utilise ce seul moyen pour communiquer. Elle aurait dû, dès lors que Gaïa n'avait pas répondu, ni rappelé, prendre son courage à deux mains et venir immédiatement ici. Mais elle ne l'avait pas fait, et elle se demandait à présent pourquoi elle n'avait pas écouté son instinct. Elle se jura de toujours le suivre, dès maintenant. Et elle put mettre sa volonté en application à l'instant où cette résolution se frayait un chemin en elle.

Alison releva brusquement la tête, tout juste sortie de la maison. Deux hommes se tenaient devant elle, à une dizaine de mètres. Droits comme des piquets, l'air froid, elle crut d'abord qu'ils étaient de ces personnes qu'on pouvait appeler lorsque des amis avaient disparu et que la police était incapable de les retrouver. Mais elle réalisa bien vite que ces deux hommes faisaient partie de ceux qui avaient aidé à la disparition de nos amis. Elle déglutit.

Et baissa sa main, avant de l'arrêter au niveau de sa hanche, parallèle au sol.

- Bonjour, lança un des hommes.

Elle fut surprise par la douceur du ton.

- Bon… bonjour, balbutia-t-elle difficilement.

- Sale histoire que celle-ci, n'est-ce pas ?

L'homme à droite désigna du menton la maison qu'elle venait de quitter. Alison hocha la tête, comme l'aurait fait un automate. Sa tête bourdonnait. Ses pensées se bousculaient les unes contre les autres. Rien ne semblait plus aller droit. Pourquoi ces deux hommes étaient là ? Pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas… ailleurs ? Car ils s'agissaient d'étrangers. Et ils n'auraient jamais dû trouver le chemin menant à cette maison.

Sauf s'ils étaient ceux à être entrés dans la maison par la fenêtre de la cuisine.

Elle respira un peu plus difficilement, mais cela ne parut pas déranger les deux hommes face à elle. C'était pire, même. Cela leur plaisait. Elle pouvait le voir dans leurs yeux, dans les lumières qui les faisaient briller, dans leur sourire légèrement menaçant.

- Pas sympa, pour les Lockwood, ajouta nonchalamment l'homme de gauche.

Si un léger doute avait plané quelques secondes plus tôt, cette fois, il venait de s'envoler. Gaïa lui avait dit. Jamais elle ne donnait son nom. Juste son prénom. Elle avait dit que c'était parce qu'elle n'aimait pas son nom de famille. Qu'il était trop quelconque. Mais Alison savait que c'était pour une autre raison. C'était simplement pour qu'on ne la retrouve pas facilement.

Alison regarda à droite, puis à gauche. Puis elle soupira. Elle ne pourrait pas s'enfuir. C'était impossible. Elle l'avait su dès lors qu'elle les avait vus. Mais peut-être que…

- Comment est-ce qu'elle s'appelle ?

Elle sursauta. C'était à nouveau l'homme de droite, qui s'était avancé de plusieurs pas sans qu'elle ne le remarque. Elle hésita un instant.

- Je ne vois pas de qui…

- Lui, c'est Bob. Mais elle ? Quel est son prénom ?

Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent légèrement, son cerveau réussit par un effort incroyable à faire le tri dans ses pensées en un temps record.

Ils n'avaient pas la moindre idée du prénom de Gaïa. Ils ne savaient pas comment elle s'appelait.

Et pour une raison qui lui échappait, c'était de son prénom dont ils avaient besoin pour la retrouver.

Le calme reprit peu à peu ses droits sur Alison. Sa respiration se fit plus lente, ses pensées de plus en plus ordonnées, sa conviction plus forte.

Ils n'avaient pas le prénom de Gaïa. Et c'était ce dont ils avaient besoin.

Mais Gaïa était en vie. Parce qu'ils n'avaient pas son prénom.

Elle n'allait certainement pas le leur donner. Ça, non !

- Je ne sais pas, dit-elle le plus fermement possible en relevant le menton.

Sa volonté était inébranlable. Inattaquable. Indestructible.

C'est cette volonté qui, certainement, empêcha les deux hommes de faire… ce qu'ils voulaient faire. Elle ne comprit pas réellement ce qui se passa. Simplement qu'elle eut l'impression que son cerveau devenait de la pâte à modeler, tandis qu'elle pensait à des idées idiotes, pour oublier Gaïa.

- Tu veux jouer à cela, ma petite ? siffla l'homme de droite, le plus frustré.

Sa volonté s'ébrécha quelque peu, mais elle ne répondit pas pour autant. Garder la tête haute. Toujours.

- Alors on va jouer.

Elle le vit sortir un bout de bois de sa manche. Elle faillit éclater de rire. Elle n'en eut pas le temps. L'éclair rouge la frappa de plein fouet.

**| o**

- _Enervatum !_

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'elle vit fut le noir. La seconde chose dont elle eut conscience, c'est le bruit effrayant d'une porte en fer qui claque. Elle frissonna. Elle était prisonnière. Mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi.

Elle se redressa difficilement, portant la main à sa tête. Elle avait l'impression qu'un troupeau de chevaux sauvages galopait sous son crâne. Mais au moins était-elle en vie. Pour combien de temps, elle préférait ne pas y songer.

- C'est quoi ce trou à rats ? souffla-t-elle.

Sa voix lui parut appartenir à quelqu'un d'autre. Était-ce le choc ou autre chose, toujours est-il qu'elle aurait volontiers continué de parler pour rire de cette voix qui était la sienne mais qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas. Mais on l'en empêcha.

- C'est Alison, c'est ça ?

Elle sursauta, se redressa vivement. Des étoiles certainement pas célestes dansèrent devant ses yeux, et elle s'appuya bien rapidement contre un mur. Elle hocha la tête, puis, consciente du noir qui l'entourait, se décida à parler.

- Oui, murmura-t-elle.

Sa gorge était sèche. La panique était sur le point de l'envahir. Littéralement. Elle se trouvait dans une pièce obscure, pour une raison inconnue, son crâne voulait exploser, son cerveau tournait à plein régime, elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de qui étaient les hommes qui l'avait enlevée, et là, on venait de s'adresser à elle.

Mais « on » n'était pas n'importe qui. C'était Bob. Bob Lockwood, comme elle venait d'apprendre son nom de famille.

- N'aie pas peur de moi, grogna l'homme. Enfin… Si. Aie peur de moi. C'est à cause de moi que tu es là… Ou à cause d'elle. Tu n'as pas voulu leur dire son prénom, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, je n'ai pas voulu, murmura-t-elle d'une voix chevrotante. Sur le moment, ça m'avait paru être une bonne idée de refuser d'obéir…

Le soupir de Bob transperça le noir pour atteindre les oreilles d'Alison. Elle se laissa glisser au sol, dos contre le mur, puis avançant en se traînant vers lui. Elle voulait le voir. S'assurer que ce n'était pas un mirage. Parce qu'elle n'était pas sûre de tout ce qu'elle venait de vivre.

Est-ce qu'un rayon rouge l'avait vraiment frappée ?

- Tu ferais mieux de ne pas t'approcher, murmura l'homme. Tu aurais peur de ce que tu verrais.

Tremblante comme une feuille que le vent malmènerait, elle ne prit pas ses avertissements au sérieux. Elle s'approcha petit à petit de lui, se dirigeant vers la provenance de la voix. Elle entendit le bruissement de l'eau contre le mur au même instant où elle distingua la forme de l'homme. De l'homme brisé. Parce qu'il n'avait plus rien de cet homme qui s'était tenu face à elle, la jaugeant, la défiant de faire du mal à sa famille. Non, l'homme qui était devant elle était adossé à un mur. Avait perdu des kilos. Avait la peau boursouflée…

Elle laissa échapper un cri d'horreur, qu'elle étouffa autant qu'elle put entre ses deux mains lorsqu'elle entendit l'écho, se jetant en arrière pour échapper à la vue de ce spectacle. Pourtant, malgré son éloignement avec la scène, rien ne semblait pouvoir faire disparaître les images qu'elle venait de voir. Le sang séché le long de la joue de Bob Lockwood, son œil tuméfié et fermé, ses nombreuses plaies toujours ouvertes, comme faites au couteau… Rien ne pouvait disparaître.

Le cœur d'Alison battait fort. Bien trop fort.

Comment pouvait-il être encore en vie ? En état de lui parler ?

- Pas joli à voir, je suppose ? soupira Bob. Ces gens-là savent faire leur travail. Blesser, mutiler, défigurer. Tout cela, c'est leur quotidien.

- Vous devriez… vous devriez être mort, murmura faiblement Alison.

Le ridicule de sa phrase la fit rougir.

- De toute évidence, je ne le suis pas, s'en amusa Bob.

Il toussa, difficilement. Elle se rapprocha de lui, et vit ses traits se crisper de douleur, sans qu'aucun gémissement ne franchisse pour autant la frontière de ses lèvres.

- Ce n'est rien, la rassura-t-il du mieux qu'il le put. Une petite côte cassée.

Elle grimaça.

- Mais si cela a transpercé le poumon…

Alison fut interrompue par le rire grave de Bob. Son rire fut suivi d'une nouvelle quinte de toux douloureuse.

- Transpercé le poumon ? Ma petite, ces gens-là savent faire leur travail, je te l'ai déjà dit. Ils te font souffrir, mais tant que tu ne leur as pas donné satisfaction, ils ne te feront pas mourir. J'ai bien trop à leur offrir, et cela fait bien trop longtemps qu'ils me recherchent pour qu'ils me laissent mourir pour cause d'un bête poumon perforé.

Elle grimaça, mais ne dit rien. Elle n'était pas sûre que l'appellation « bête poumon perforé » soit la plus adéquate à la situation.

- Comment es-tu arrivée ici ? s'enquit Bob.

Elle détourna le regard.

- J'ai voulu aller prendre de vos nouvelles, parce que vous ne répondiez plus au téléphone… J'étais inquiète pour G… votre fille, avoua-t-elle difficilement.

Bob fronça les sourcils. Peu à peu, la vue d'Alison se faisait à la pénombre, et elle distinguait plus aisément les expressions faciales du père de son amie.

- Le téléphon… Oh, c'est vrai. La boîte pour parler à distance, c'est ça ?

Alison hésita un instant. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là ? Un téléphone était un téléphone. Pourquoi lui donner un autre qualificatif ? Et puis, elle se souvint de l'étrangeté de la scène qu'elle avait vue dans la cuisine. Elle se rappela que les deux hommes n'avaient pas agi comme des kidnappeurs habituels, avec des armes à feu et des sacs pour cacher la tête de leur victime. Non, ils avaient utilisé un simple bout de bois. Et pourtant, elle se retrouvait ici.

Une fois encore, son souffle s'accéléra, et le monde tourna bien vite autour d'elle qui ne bougeait pas. Bob la regarda, amusé.

- Courage, ma petite. C'est toujours un choc, ce genre de révélations. Si tu veux de l'eau, il y en a dans mon dos. Ils essaient de me rendre malade, expliqua-t-il. Je suis attaché au mur… et n'ai pas vraiment la force de me déplacer, de toute façon. Je crois qu'elle est potable. En tout cas, c'est la seule que tu auras…

Alison se colla au mur, mais pas pour boire comme le lui avait suggéré Bob. Pour trouver un peu de fraîcheur, afin de permettre à la pression de redescendre. Elle ferma les yeux, le crâne collé à la pierre froide.

- Est-ce que vous êtes… un magicien ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix, comme ayant peur de la réaction moqueuse que ne manquerait pas d'avoir son interlocuteur.

Les bâtons qui lançaient des éclairs, les événements étranges survenus dans la maison, tout ceci pouvait être la preuve que la magie existait. Enfin, c'est ce que son esprit dérangé par les événements de la journée lui suggérait. Elle n'en aurait pas voulu à Bob s'il lui avait ri au nez de sa supposition.

Sauf qu'il resta sérieux.

- Sorcier. Nous sommes des sorciers, oui.

Elle poussa un long gémissement.

- Je voulais simplement savoir comment vous alliez…

Elle souffla. Comment pouvait-elle accepter la situation aussi facilement ? Certains diraient que c'était dû au fait qu'elle se trouvait, à l'heure actuelle, dans des cachots sombres, sans repère, et qu'on l'avait amenée ici à l'aide d'un simple bout de bois. D'autres diraient qu'elle était folle. Et d'autres encore penseraient tout simplement que c'était parce qu'elle avait envie d'y croire, à cette magie. Que c'était plus simple d'accepter la situation en y croyant plutôt que de chercher des explications rationnelles qui n'existaient certainement pas.

- Des sorciers, avec des potions de bave de crapaud ? tenta-t-elle de plaisanter.

L'absence de réponse de Bob lui fit comprendre que ce n'était pas un sujet de plaisanterie pour lui.

- Oh, soupira-t-elle. Je vois…

Le silence s'installa véritablement pour la première fois dans le cachot. Alison frissonna, mais ne se décolla pas du mur pour autant. Il y avait une certaine aura réconfortante dans cet écoulement continu et régulier de l'eau. Elle ne voulait plus perdre de repères. Pas immédiatement. Et puis, de là où elle se tenait, elle pouvait voir Bob, et s'assurer qu'il ne défaille pas. Elle avait peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.

- Pourquoi ? murmura soudainement l'homme.

Alison sursauta.

- Pardon ? chuchota-t-elle en réponse.

Elle détestait l'écho qui retentissait dans le cachot dès lors qu'on haussait un peu le ton. Elle l'avait découvert en criant, elle voulait à présent ne plus jamais l'entendre.

- Pourquoi ne pas leur avoir donné son prénom ?

Alison soupira. Alors qu'elle se trouvait dans ce cachot détestable, froid, humide, qui ressemblait dangereusement à une dernière demeure, elle se posait la même question. Mais elle avait la réponse. Qui était simple, mais qui n'en était pas moins vraie pour autant.

- Parce qu'ils le voulaient, dit-elle simplement. Et j'ai estimé qu'ils n'avaient pas à le savoir.

Elle ne savait pas d'où lui venait cette réponse, ni cette conviction, mais elle savait qu'elles étaient justes, et que c'était celles-ci qui lui avaient fait comprendre qu'elle ne devait pas donner satisfaction à ces deux hommes sortis d'elle ne savait où.

- Je ne t'aurais pas pensé aussi courageuse, avoua Bob, d'une voix bourrue.

Un rire sans joie traversa Alison.

- Moi non plus, avoua-t-elle sans remord.

- Est-ce que tu serais capable de le refaire ?

Elle déglutit. Elle savait que ce moment allait revenir. Elle en avait eu conscience dès lors qu'elle s'était réveillée, ici. Mais elle ne prenait conscience de ce que cela impliquait qu'à l'instant. Elle n'avait pas songé à la magie et à ce qu'ils pouvaient lui faire à cause d'elle. Elle n'aurait jamais cru se retrouver dans une telle situation. À vrai dire, lorsqu'elle avait répondu « non », non loin de chez elle, elle s'était dit, presque innocemment, qu'ils la laisseraient peut-être partir. Ça n'avait pas été le cas. Ça avait été une seconde d'espoir fou, qui s'était brisée aussi rapidement qu'elle était arrivée. Et maintenant, elle comprenait qu'elle allait être mise à l'épreuve. À nouveau.

- Ils me tueront si je ne le leur donne pas, réalisa-t-elle soudainement.

Le ricanement acerbe de Bob ne la fit même pas frémir.

- C'est certain.

Elle baissa la tête, les joues rougissantes. Elle n'avait même pas seize ans. Elle était plus proche de ses quinze que de ses seize. Elle ne voulait pas mourir. Pas pour un simple prénom qu'elle se refusait à donner. Elle avait beaucoup à vivre. Elle voulait aider son père, elle voulait retrouver sa petite vie tranquille. Bien sûr, elle adorait Gaïa, réalisa-t-elle en essuyant la première larme qui roulait le long de sa joue, mais elle ne voulait pas mourir. Pas pour une cause aussi stupide.

D'autres larmes se joignirent à la première, et un reniflement de dédain provenant de Bob lui fit comprendre que, si elle ne faisait pas de bruit, il n'était pas dupe pour autant. Elle pleurait, et il la trouvait stupide de se laisser aller ainsi. Bob était fort. Il ne pleurait pas. Il supportait une côte cassée, même si elle ne perforait pas son poumon, et ne craquait pas. Oui, Bob était fort. Alison ne l'était pas, elle le savait. Elle allait mourir si elle ne leur donnait pas ce qu'il voulait.

Tout à coup, l'évidence se fit. Ses larmes cessèrent brusquement de couler. Son menton ne trembla plus, et lorsqu'elle releva la tête, même si ses yeux brillaient encore, elle ne pleurait plus. Un observateur non averti aurait juste noté la rougeur de son nez.

- Ils me tueront si je leur donne son prénom aussi, dit-elle comme une évidence.

Bob soupira tandis qu'elle lui jetait un regard de soutien.

- Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Oui, certainement. C'est même sûr. Mais si je te le dis, tu pourrais te dire que je ne le fais que pour la sauver. C'est à toi de te convaincre qu'ils te tueront quel que soit le choix que tu décides de faire. Je ne vais pas te conseiller sur tes choix.

Il retrouva le silence, son meilleur compagnon de ces derniers jours. Alison hésita un instant, puis laissa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres s'échapper.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait pour vous retrouver dans cette situation ?

- C'est plutôt ce que nous n'avons pas fait, répliqua Bob. Nous avons refusé de nous soumettre. Et parfois, la personne en face de toi a des cartes bien plus puissantes que les tiennes… et nous voilà dans un cachot, à disserter avec une personne qu'on ne connaît pas pour lui expliquer qu'on ne l'aidera pas à faire les bons choix.

- Que vous arrivera-t-il, à vous ? s'enquit Alison.

- Lorsque tu ne seras plus avec moi ? Oh, ils continueront certainement à me torturer un peu. Ça fait passer le temps, même si je ne leur dirai jamais rien, dit-il d'une voix remplie de fierté. Et puis, ensuite, lorsque la potion sera prête, ils sauront tout.

Alison ouvrit la bouche d'effroi.

- Vous voulez dire que…

- Que tu dises son nom ou non ne changera rien, exactement. Ils finiront par le connaître. Nous sommes dans le monde des sorciers, ma petite. Des potions pour faire parler, il en existe une, et extrêmement puissante. Personne ne peut y échapper. Alors oui, ta tentative de cacher son nom ne servira pas, dans un futur proche. À toi de voir comment tu veux mourir. Pour avoir ta conscience en paix, qu'est-ce que tu dois faire ?

Elle se renfrogna.

- C'est finalement vous qui allez la dénoncer.

- Je m'en veux par avance, la rassura-t-il. Cela me ronge jusqu'à la moelle. Mais parfois, nos armes, aussi pures soient-elles, ne sont pas de taille à affronter les lames tachées de sang.

Elle détourna les yeux, pas certaine d'apprécier cette façon de voir la vie. Elle avait toujours pensé que les gentils terminaient leur vie entourés de leurs petits-enfants admiratifs, et que les méchants terminaient leurs jours derrière des barreaux. Sauf qu'elle comprenait, maintenant qu'elle était dans ce cachot humide, que la vie n'était pas toute blanche, ou toute noire.

- Il y a mon père, murmura Alison, sa lèvre tremblant, incontrôlable. Et puis… Il y a mon chien. Cela vous paraît certainement futile, mais il a été mon meilleur ami, avant qu'elle n'arrive. Que vous n'arriviez. Et je ne veux pas… je ne veux pas les laisser. Mon chien parce que je l'aime, mon père parce qu'il a besoin de moi, murmura-t-elle difficilement. Je voudrais… Est-ce qu'il n'y a pas une autre solution ? s'étrangla-t-elle, les larmes coulant à flot à présent.

Le regard de Bob se durcit tandis que les larmes l'exaspéraient plus qu'elles ne l'émouvaient.

- Une autre solution ? Ma petite, ça fait des années que des personnes meurent parce qu'elles n'ont pas donné le prénom de ta nouvelle amie, ricana-t-il. Tu ne seras qu'une de plus sur la liste.

Elle étouffa un sanglot, ne pouvant supporter ce regard froid et vide d'émotion que lui lançait Bob. Elle aurait voulu partir. Elle voulait que la porte de ce cachot s'ouvre à nouveau, et qu'on lui permette de partir.

- J'ai peur, avoua-t-elle soudainement.

C'était vrai. Elle ne l'avait pas réalisé auparavant, mais la peur la rongeait à présent. Elle avait peur, comme jamais. Son sang était glacé par ce sentiment, ses poils se hérissaient, ses dents claquaient, ses genoux tremblaient. Ce n'était pas le froid. C'était la peur. Celle qui vous prenait aux tripes lorsque vous réalisiez que votre situation était la pire imaginable. Elle voulait pleurer. Implorer leur pitié. Mais ils n'en auraient aucune. Elle le comprenait. Ils étaient impitoyables.

Bob aussi, à sa façon. Il ricana, méprisant, piquant la fierté d'Alison.

- Ce n'est pas la peur qui t'aidera. C'est pitoyable d'avoir peur, cracha-t-il sans une once de compréhension. La peur, c'est le sentiment le plus stupide qui existe. Après l'amour, l'amitié, ces sentiments qui vous font dépendre des autres, murmura-t-il amèrement.

Oubliant pour un instant l'endroit et la situation dans lesquels elle se trouvait, Alison trouva la force de s'insurger. Pour sa droiture, pour ce en quoi elle croyait encore.

- Et quoi ? On ne peut plus avoir d'amis, de famille ? Vous voudriez une vie solitaire, sans personne pour vous aider à surmonter vos problèmes ? Et votre fille ?

Il lui lança un regard noir, froid, désapprobateur, et elle s'en voulut de s'être laissé emporter. Mais pouvait-on décemment dire qu'on ne voulait aucune famille lorsqu'on avait une fille ?

- Je l'ai, elle, et voilà ce qu'il advient : je suis enfermé dans une cave, à croupir, tandis qu'elle doit se cacher pour échapper à ce fou furieux. Crois-tu vraiment que j'ai tort de ne pas vouloir de famille ? répliqua Bob vertement.

Alison se recroquevilla autant qu'elle le put. D'accord, elle n'avait pas songé à cela. Mais maintenant que Gaïa était là, il devait bien l'aimer. Sinon, pourquoi se serait-il sacrifié pour elle ?

Ce qui l'entourait, ce qu'elle vivait, la dépassait à une dimension bien trop élevée pour qu'elle en mesure les enjeux. Elle voulait pleurer. Pour se soulager. Elle réussit à s'en empêcher en se mordant fortement la joue.

- C'est pas trop mal, tu pourrais presque faire illusion, marmonna Bob.

Elle ne releva pas. Il était amer, et l'avait toujours été. Il fallait qu'elle passe au-dessus de ses sarcasmes, pour tenter d'analyser plus clairement la situation.

Mais finalement, la situation était limpide. Elle le comprit lorsque la porte de leur prison s'ouvrit.

Elle aperçut, du coin de l'œil, Bob Lockwood se redresser dans un relent de courage et de fierté. Elle n'en fut pas capable. Elle se tassa contre le mur, tentant d'être engloutie par celui-ci, de disparaître dans cette pierre froide mais quasiment indestructible.

Elle s'était toujours demandée ce que pouvait être la véritable peur. Vraiment. Elle n'avait jamais compris ce que voulaient dire les auteurs, lorsqu'ils parlaient de cette peur qui vous gelait les os, vous saisissait, vous empêchait d'agir normalement.

Maintenant, elle savait.

- Alors c'est elle…

Une douzaine de personnes venait d'entrer dans le cachot. Celle qui était en tête et venait de parler était la plus âgée de la troupe. Alison ne fut pas capable de lui donner un âge. Lui aurait-on dit qu'il existait depuis toujours qu'elle n'aurait eu aucune peine à le croire. L'homme paraissait indestructible, malgré sa frêle corpulence. Et, surtout, émanait de lui cette aura de puissance, d'assurance, de puissance. L'aura était telle qu'elle ne put l'observer plus longtemps. Elle détourna le regard, mais pas longtemps. Une force invisible l'obligea à regarder les personnes qui venaient d'entrer.

- Une Moldue, grommela quelqu'un dans les rangs.

- Mais qui était chez les Lockwood, imbécile, siffla une jeune femme au premier rang.

Sans attendre l'accord de celui qui était de toute évidence le chef de cette troupe, elle se dégagea du groupe, et s'approcha vivement d'Alison. Sans que celle-ci ne s'y attende, elle s'agenouilla vivement, lui saisit le menton entre le pouce et l'index, et l'observa sous toutes les coutures, un sourire moqueur narguant Alison et la peur qui la paralysait.

- Si elle a démontré une résistance surprenante à la legilimancie, rien ne laisse cependant supposer qu'elle résistera à mon art…

Anxieuse, Alison suivit le mouvement que faisait la main gauche de la femme qui la tenait prisonnière de deux doigts. Tous purent constater son tremblement lorsqu'elle aperçut le manche du poignard qui dépassait de la botte de sa geôlière.

- Je sais, ça fait toujours le même effet, lui susurra la jeune femme avant de lui donner une petite claque et de se relever d'un bond.

- April, je suis désolé, mais je ne vais pas te laisser ce plaisir, cette fois-ci.

La dénommée April haussa les épaules, apparemment peu déçue. Certainement estimait-elle qu'Alison n'était pas une proie intéressante. L'adolescente, elle, laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement que tous purent entendre. Les sourires amusés qui naquirent sur les lèvres lui firent comprendre que ce n'était pas à son avantage d'être épargnée de la lame d'April.

Le chef s'approcha de quelques pas, ses yeux gris ne quittant pas un instant Alison.

- Ainsi, tu as osé te rebeller contre mes hommes… Ah, ma douce enfant, si tu savais le nombre de personnes qui a tenté de résister et qui a fini par céder… Tu pourrais n'être qu'une de plus sur la liste. Je sais que tu craqueras.

Alison retint son souffle, se demandant ce qui l'attendait de pire que la lame d'April, qui, pourtant, ne semblait pas inoffensive.

- Ce serait extrêmement simple de te faire craquer. Tu n'es qu'une petite brindille sèche et fragile, quand nous sommes des braises sur le point de t'enflammer. Tu peux trembler, susurra-t-il en notant le frisson qui parcourait l'échine d'Alison. Tu peux trembler… parce que tu n'as droit qu'à une seule chance.

Il se tut, ménageant le suspense.

- Et après ? murmura Alison.

- Après ? s'étonna le vieil homme. Tout dépend de la réponse que tu auras faite, et du contentement qu'elle nous aura procuré, termina-t-il.

Elle frémit. Alison n'était pas dupe. Personne dans la pièce ne l'était. L'homme sans âge s'approcha d'elle, et s'agenouilla du mieux qu'il le put, sans pour autant pouvoir cacher la difficulté qu'il éprouvait à effectuer ce mouvement. Il sourit, pour atténuer la souffrance que lui causaient ses articulations, et murmura, dans le silence lourd qui avait pris ses droits dans le cachot :

- Comment s'appelle la fille de Bob Lockwood ?

Le temps sembla suspendu. Les oreilles d'Alison bourdonnaient, lui procurant la désagréable sensation que personne ne respirait plus dans la pièce. Sa vue se troubla légèrement, et elle réalisa au bout de quelques secondes que c'était dû aux larmes qui s'écoulaient sans discontinuer. À travers le rideau de larmes, elle pouvait voir le sourire satisfait de l'homme. Elle savait ce qu'elle allait faire. Il le savait aussi. Et elle savait ce qui l'attendait suite à cette décision.

Elle murmura un mot, que personne n'entendit. Sa voix n'était qu'un gargouillis incompréhensible.

- Je crois que nous ne sommes pas certains de ta réponse… Comme il serait dommage, dans une telle situation, de commettre une erreur, j'apprécierais grandement d'entendre à nouveau ta réponse.

Alison ferma les yeux, chaque parcelle de son corps semblant avoir pris la décision de trembler de façon inconditionnelle. Elle n'était pas certaine que sa volonté soit assez forte et certaine pour lui permettre de donner, une fois encore, la réponse qu'elle venait tout juste de murmurer.

- Je ne vous le dirai pas.

Des murmures étonnés s'élevèrent. Aucune trace de colère, non. Simplement de l'étonnement.

- Eh bien… C'est pour le moins étonnant, de la part d'une enfant comme toi, murmura l'homme. C'est vrai, les prisonniers tels que toi ne résistent que rarement à la pression exercée. Je suis plutôt surpris de t'entendre réagir ainsi. Soit.

Il soupira, passablement ennuyé. Il se redressa lentement, comme pour mieux mesurer ses mouvements, et être sûr de ne pas paraître faible, ou hésitant. Alison ne pouvait décrocher son regard du sien, attendant avec angoisse la suite qu'il allait donner à la réponse qu'elle avait fournie.

- D'habitude, nous torturons, lui apprit-il sans aucun état d'âme. Dès lors qu'une personne détient un renseignement qui est intéressant à nos yeux, nous la torturons jusqu'à ce qu'elle nous fasse le plaisir de nous l'offrir.

Alison retint sa respiration. Cela voulait-il dire qu'elle allait échapper à ce que Bob Lockwood avait lui-même subi ?

- Malheureusement pour toi, mes hommes ont oublié la raison qui les fait travailler pour moi, et ils ne semblent plus se rappeler que je les ai instruits pour un objectif bien précis. De ce fait, une petite leçon semble être nécessaire. Et, vois-tu, ils s'estiment tous indispensables… comme si je ne pouvais jamais les laisser partir. Ou les tuer.

Un frisson parcourut les rangs derrière le vieil homme. Alison, elle, le suivait des yeux. La situation ne tournait définitivement pas à son avantage.

- Ils pensent que je ne suis pas prêt à sacrifier quiconque si je pense qu'il peut m'être d'une aide quelconque. C'est faux. Parfois, le sacrifice est nécessaire.

Il s'arrêta, et dévissa lentement le pommeau de sa canne. Un long bout de bois en sortit.

Une baguette.

Alison soupira. Retint à nouveau sa respiration.

- Tu aurais pu m'être utile, dit le vieil homme en soupirant. Malheureusement, je vais plutôt te sacrifier. Pour leur montrer, à tous, que je ne fléchis pas. C'est pour le bien commun, ajouta-t-il en guise d'excuse.

C'est à ce moment qu'Alison réalisa la posture dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Ses larmes lui gelaient les joues. Mais elle s'en moquait. La honte de pleurer devant un tel homme était facilement effacée par la peur de la mort.

- _Avada Kedavra !_

Elle ne vit même pas le rayon vert, aveuglée par ses larmes.

Le silence qui suivit était pire que celui de la mort. C'était celui de la mort.

Le vieil homme s'approcha de l'adolescente et, à l'aide de sa canne, la retourna. Aucune émotion ne troublait son visage.

- Que cela vous serve de leçon. Personne n'est indispensable, ici. À part moi.

**∆ | o**

Bob Lockwood se tira vers le corps de l'adolescente. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il s'était évanoui peu de temps après que tous soient sortis de la pièce. Il dégagea une mèche de cheveux qui barrait le visage de l'adolescente. Un sourire tordit ses lèvres.

- C'est dommage. Un sacrifice pour rien, une fois encore…

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas, il ne sursauta pas. April arrivait en sautillant, sa joie habituelle l'ayant cependant désertée.

Elle s'approcha rapidement d'Alison, et passa ses bras sous les épaules du cadavre.

- Qu'est-ce que vous allez en faire ?

- Disparition en haute mer, répondit April sans état d'âme.

Il hocha la tête.

- Évidemment, avec le bateau que se traînait son père…

April hésita un instant, avant d'hocher la tête.

- Tu en sais trop, Lockwood. Trop sur tout le monde, souffla-t-elle finalement.

Il haussa un sourcil, amusé.

- De toute évidence, cette affirmation est fausse. Sinon je ne serais pas dans cette pièce, en train de discuter avec toi de la future disparition du cadavre d'une adolescente de même pas quinze ans. Tu réalises qu'elle pourrait être ta petite sœur ?

La joue d'April trembla légèrement. Un petit sourire vint toutefois démentir le malaise qu'elle paraissait ressentir.

- Ma petite sœur ne serait pas faible comme cette gamine, et n'aurait pas refusé d'aider notre chef.

Bob pencha légèrement la tête en avant, comme pour lui accorder cette réalité.

- Soit. Mais peut-être que si tu avais une personne à apprécier, tu ne serais pas ici non plus. Tu ne ferais pas le mal…

Elle lui lança un regard noir, et ne lui adressa plus un seul mot avant d'avoir disparu avec le corps.

Bob éclata de rire lorsqu'il fut certain qu'elle n'était plus en mesure de l'entendre. Elle était tellement prévisible, cette petite April…

**∆ | o**

Le poing s'abattit violemment sur la table. Face à l'inspecteur, c'est tout juste si les cils battirent.

- Bon sang ! Ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué ! Réveillez-vous, monsieur Grant ! Votre fille a disparu ! _DIS-PA-RU _! Est-ce que vous comprenez ce que j'essaie de vous dire ?!

L'homme qui lui faisait face, le dénommé monsieur Grant, ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche avant de la refermer. L'inspecteur, Abraham Collins, qui détestait son prénom car pas assez commun et haïssait son nom car trop commun, passa une main lasse et fatiguée sur son visage, qui l'était tout autant.

- Reprenons depuis le début. Votre fille est partie de chez vous il y a déjà cinq jours. Vous ne savez pas où. Vous ne savez pas si elle est allée voir quelqu'un. Vous n'êtes plus sûr qu'elle soit partie avec son chien. Vous rappelez-vous de quelque chose de _tangible_, monsieur Grant ?

Toujours ces mêmes yeux hallucinés qui le fixaient.

Abraham soupira. Il avait été dépêché sur l'affaire et, comme toujours, l'adrénaline et l'excitation d'une affaire avaient fini par être douchées par la réaction inexistante de la personne qu'il interrogeait. C'était à croire qu'il accumulait ces personnes, qui n'avaient aucune mémoire. Lorsque lui et ses collègues étaient allés chez les Grant, après un appel inquiet d'un professeur d'Alison Grant, qui n'avait pas vu la jeune fille à ses cours particuliers depuis quelques jours sans qu'aucune explication ne soit fournie, ils avaient immédiatement songé à la fugue. Le père était de toute évidence sous l'emprise de l'alcool et des médicaments, et le fait qu'il ait su répondre à la question sur son identité, celle sur celle de sa fille, et celle concernant la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue tenait du miracle. Ils l'avaient ensuite mené au poste, avaient attendu qu'il retrouve sa lucidité, et avaient commencé à lui poser des questions. Sans obtenir aucune réponse, cela allait de soi.

Grâce aux témoignages des voisins, ils avaient cependant pu reconstituer la vie familiale des Grant. Une mère qui avait disparu des années auparavant, mais sur laquelle ils avaient remis la main, et qui hurlait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'elle n'avait rien à faire ici, et qu'elle reniait tout lien de sang avec la fille disparue. Un père qui les regardait sans rien comprendre. Et une adolescente de même pas quinze ans qui avait disparu.

Une affaire merdique, en somme.

Abraham soupira, et tenta de retrouver un semblant de calme.

- Reprenons, monsieur Grant. Vous vous souvenez du retour du chien de votre fille. Holmes.

- Holmes est à la maison, dit automatiquement Grant.

Abraham se retint de sourire. Enfin des mots qui avaient du sens. Il fallait qu'il se force à parler lentement, doucement, pour ne pas brusquer le père d'Alison.

- Oui. Enfin, plus maintenant. Vous vous souvenez, on l'a confié à votre voisin. Clark.

Les yeux de Grant papillonnèrent.

- Ah oui. Clark. Il est sympa, Clark. Il nous offre souvent du poisson, et d'autres plats. Et il aime bien Holmes. Il aime bien Alison, aussi.

- C'est exact. Clark est un très gentil monsieur.

Il avait l'impression de s'adresser à un enfant de sept ans, et une petite voix désagréable ne cessait de lui répéter que ses collègues, de l'autre côté de la vitre teintée, ne rateraient plus jamais l'occasion de lui rappeler ce jour où il avait dû interroger un homme de plus de quarante ans en lui parlant comme s'il en avait moins de dix. Mais là n'était pas sa préoccupation première.

La porte s'ouvrit. Abraham se tourna rapidement vers son collègue, et accepta le papier qu'il lui tendait, tentant de se rendre sourd aux cris hystériques qui provenaient de trois pièces plus loin. Finalement, il préférait l'enfant de sept ans à l'hystérique… Il soupira, et jeta un coup d'œil au papier qu'on venait de lui donner. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, ses traits se tendirent, et une volonté nouvelle l'animait lorsqu'il reprit place en face de Grant.

- Votre fille avait une amie, sur la baie.

Grant eut l'air surpris.

- Oui. Oui, bien sûr, elle avait une amie. Mais je ne l'ai jamais vue, avoua-t-il. Elle n'est jamais venue à la maison.

- Comment s'appelait-elle ?

- Alison. Ma fille s'appelle Alison.

Abraham se retint de se lever pour le secouer violemment.

- Pas votre fille, ne put-il s'empêcher de siffler. Son amie.

- Ah ! Ah. Je ne sais pas.

- Vous ne savez pas.

- Non, marmonna Grant en se recroquevillant sur sa chaise.

Abraham tenta de se retenir. Il ne réussit pas.

- Votre fille a disparu, une amie à elle peut certainement nous donner des renseignements sur cette disparition, mais vous ne savez pas comment elle s'appelle ?! Est-ce que vous vous foutez de moi, Grant ?! C'est de votre fille dont il s'agit ! Votre fille ! Est-ce que…

Il se tut. Les larmes avaient commencé à couler le long des joues du père d'Alison. Abraham Collins détestait les larmes. Tout à coup mal à l'aise, il se leva brusquement, et sortit de la pièce. À trois portes de là, son collègue faisait de même. Ils échangèrent un regard, avant de se renfrogner.

- Je crois qu'elle ne sait qu'hurler, marmonna son collègue.

- Le mien s'est mis à pleurer, soupira Abraham.

Ils se turent quelques minutes.

- Café ?

- Plutôt deux fois qu'une, marmonna Abraham.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la machine à café, discutant et échangeant leur point de vue concernant l'affaire.

- Fugue ? s'enquit le collègue.

- J'aurais bien envie de dire cela, avoua Abraham. Mais elle aurait une amie, la gamine. Pourquoi s'enfuir loin quand tu as une amie qui habite non loin ? Non, je me demande s'il n'y a pas eu… un enlèvement.

- Un enlèvement ? railla son collègue. Tu plaisantes, Abraham, pas vrai ?

L'inspecteur s'était perdu dans ses pensées, comme suivant un cours précis, tentant de raccorder les différents sentiers qu'il avait au chemin principal qu'il suivait. Cette histoire avait du sens. Un sens qui lui échappait, certes. Mais un sens tout de même.

Il réalisa alors que non, Abraham Collins ne plaisantait pas.

- Enfin, Abraham, un enlèvement… Pourquoi enlèverait-on une gamine dont la famille est totalement éclatée comme celle-ci ? souffla son collègue. Aucune rançon possible, dans ce cas, tu en as conscience ?

Abraham hocha la tête.

- Cette hypothèse ne me plaît pas plus qu'à toi, je te rassure. Mais comment veux-tu expliquer toute cette histoire, sinon ? Et puis, des fous furieux qui enlèvent des jeunes filles, il y en a de partout, même dans les baies paisibles.

- Je te rappelle que j'ai une fille, Abraham, grogna son collègue. Et qu'une deuxième est en route. J'aime autant oublier la possibilité de fous furieux se promenant non loin de chez nous…

Abraham haussa les épaules. Les collègues ayant des enfants étaient toujours plus sensibles à ce type d'affaires, ce qu'il comprenait aisément. Il paya le café à son collègue, tentant de lui changer les idées – et de changer les siennes par la même occasion – en lui parlant des derniers résultats de leur équipe favorite de base-ball. Lorsqu'ils revinrent devant les salles d'interrogatoires, ils étaient totalement détendus pour appréhender la mauvaise surprise.

- Pourquoi est-ce que Grant est dehors ? siffla Abraham en observant d'un mauvais œil l'homme ébloui par la lumière, au bras d'un individu qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

- Et pourquoi est-ce que mon hystérique n'est plus là ? grogna son collègue en constatant le silence étrange et dérangeant du couloir.

D'un même mouvement, ils se tournèrent vers celui qui tenait Grant par le bras. Grant semblait toujours ébahi par les événements qu'il vivait, mais se laissait faire, sans aucune appréhension. Ses larmes avaient cessé de couler, et seuls subsistaient ses yeux et son nez rougis.

- Bonjour, messieurs, commença alors le nouveau venu. Je m'appelle Wilson Darwin, et je travaille pour les garde-côtes.

Abraham haussa un sourcil sceptique. Que foutait là un mec des garde-côtes ? Il n'avait jamais apprécié l'entièreté de la branche, qui donnait toujours des explications vaseuses aux disparitions en mer.

- Mais je vous en prie, appelez-moi Wilson. Nous avons retrouvé le bateau de monsieur Grant. Il est revenu aujourd'hui le long de nos côtes, et il semblerait que sa fille ait voulu faire une balade en haute mer. Malheureusement, étant donné le temps…

Il secoua la tête, totalement affligé, tandis que Grant baissait la tête.

- C'est de ma faute, murmura-t-il. Je n'ai jamais pris soin de ce bateau, et Alison a voulu le prendre… Et maintenant…

Il éclata en sanglots.

Abraham, qui avait voulu protester, se sentit tout à coup mal à l'aise. Son collègue, lui, semblait soulagé d'apprendre que cette histoire était terminée, et qu'aucun kidnappeur d'enfants ne se promenait dans la région.

- Et sa femme ? demanda Abraham.

- Nous l'avons laissée repartir à ses activités. De toute évidence, elle n'avait pas envie de reprendre contact avec cette branche de la famille. Évidemment, nous lui avons demandé de nous laisser ses coordonnées. Mais je crois que l'on peut dire de cette affaire qu'elle est classée. Et, surtout, nous pouvons laisser monsieur Grant retrouver sa maison, et faire le deuil de sa fille.

Les larmes de Grant s'amplifièrent, et ses gémissements crissaient aux oreilles d'Abraham Collins. Il savait qu'il lui manquait des explications à cette résolution d'enquête, mais il n'en aurait aucune autre, et, surtout, il ne voulait plus entendre les pleurs de Grant. Il voulait que Grant disparaisse de son champ de vision, il voulait avoir une affaire à sa charge qui soit compréhensible. Il ne voulait plus de disparition d'enfants. Et puis… il aurait droit à tous les détails de l'enquête dans le rapport que leur ferait parvenir les garde-côtes. Oui, il allait arrêter de se prendre la tête avec cette affaire.

Il soupira.

- Très bien. Vous raccompagnez monsieur Grant chez lui ? s'enquit-il poliment.

Il espérait secrètement que la réponse soit positive, pour ne pas avoir à subir, une fois encore, les larmes du père en deuil. Heureusement, Wilson Darwin hocha la tête.

- Oui, je m'en charge. Bonne journée, messieurs, et merci de votre aide pour cette enquête. Où sont les escaliers ?

Surpris, le collègue d'Abraham lui désigna les escaliers, tout en lui disant que des ascenseurs étaient également à la disposition des personnes circulant dans le bâtiment.

- Je n'ai jamais fait confiance à toute cette… technologie, marmonna le garde-côte avant de prendre la direction des escaliers.

Étonnés, parce qu'il n'y avait pas moins de sept étages à descendre, Abraham et son collègue ne surent quoi répondre à cette réplique. Puis, quand Wilson Darwin eut disparu, le collègue se tourna vers Abraham.

- Tu crois que c'était une mini matraque qu'il avait dans la manche ?

Abraham se tourna vers son collègue, sans comprendre.

- T'as pas vu ? Y avait un espèce de renflement dans sa manche. Genre, bâton tout fin…

- Rien remarqué, bougonna Abraham. Et pour tout t'avouer, je m'en moque pas mal.

Il voulait simplement oublier cette affaire, la dépendance de Grant, son incapacité à dire le prénom de l'amie de sa fille, et sa douleur. Il frissonna.

- Je crois que je vais aller faire un tour avant de retourner bosser.

**∆ | o**

- C'est ridicule, marmonna le rouquin en pestant contre le sable dans lequel il s'enfonçait.

À côté de lui, son meilleur ami et patron soupira.

- Plutôt d'accord avec toi. Mais c'est tout de même étrange cette disparition. Et l'Australie étant rattachée au Royaume-Uni, dès lors qu'une aide nous est demandée, on se doit bien d'y aller. Ron, c'est quoi, là-bas ?

- Un bateau, grogna Ron Weasley. Une aide, une aide… Tu parles ! Ça fait des mois qu'ils veulent que tu viennes jeter un œil à leurs bâtiments, et que tu proposes des améliorations. Rien à voir avec cette étrange disparition. Harry, enfin, ouvre les yeux ! Ils veulent simplement dire qu'Harry Potter est entré dans leurs locaux !

Harry haussa les épaules.

- Je les ouvre, mes yeux. Je te jure qu'il y a du mouvement, là-bas, et je suis prêt à parier que c'est un homme. On va voir, décida-t-il.

Ron grommela quelques jurons bien sentis. Il se demandait encore pourquoi il avait accepté d'accompagner Harry. Certainement pour échapper à son tour d'entraînement de Gaïa, en réalité. Oui, c'était certainement cela. Il voulait simplement être loin de l'adolescente, qui lui faisait froid dans le dos à chaque fois qu'elle prenait la parole. Il grogna, et se mit à suivre Harry.

Ils avaient été convoqués par le Ministre de la Magie la veille. Celui-ci avait reçu une demande du gouvernement d'Australie, qui souhaitait l'avis d'Harry Potter sur une affaire. Une jeune fille avait disparu. Une Moldue, d'accord, mais ce que personne ne s'expliquait, c'est que l'amie de cette fille semblait aussi avoir disparu, et que le père de l'adolescente, Alison, s'était tué une fois rentré chez lui. Cela ne concordait pas avec le caractère du personnage. Mais, ce qui était le plus surprenant, c'est que les enquêteurs locaux n'avaient rien trouvé qui puisse expliquer comment s'était suicidé cet homme. Les Aurors avaient un peu fouillé dans la maison du suicidé, et en avaient conclu que de la magie avait été utilisée. Or, il était clair que cet homme était Moldu. L'affaire prenait des proportions extrêmement étranges dans la mesure où la plupart des habitants de la baie étaient incapables de donner une description de l'homme qui avait raccompagné le suicidé chez lui. Et là, les Aurors avaient réalisé que tous avaient subi un puissant sortilège d'Oubliettes.

- Quand même, c'est beaucoup de bruit pour un Moldu tué par un sorcier. Je veux dire, pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'est donné cette peine, finalement ? Il n'aurait pas mieux fait de… d'utiliser des moyens Moldus ? grommela Ron.

- C'est exactement pour ça qu'on est là, lui rappela Harry. Tu vois, il y a bien quelqu'un sur le bateau.

Il monta sur le ponton, Ron le suivant. Effectivement, un homme d'un certain âge les avait repérés et les attendait, un chien couché à ses pieds.

- C'pas trop tôt. Y en a qui ont du travail, grogna-t-il.

- Désolé, monsieur. Nous ne pensions pas interroger qui que ce soit, aujourd'hui. Pourquoi nous avoir fait signe ?

L'homme hésita un instant, et jeta un coup d'œil au chien, qui leva une oreille, vaguement intéressé, mais tout sauf inquiet.

- Ben… C'est que… Je me suis dit… Vous ressemblez un peu au type de la dernière fois. Vous, surtout, avoua-t-il en désignant Ron. Vous n'avez pas l'air à votre aise, ici, et du coup… Me suis dit que peut-être, vous étiez comme lui. Mais le chien n'a pas bougé, alors je me dis que vous n'étiez pas mauvais.

Harry et Ron froncèrent les sourcils. Ils ne comprenaient rien à ce qu'on leur disait.

- Bon, moi, c'est Clark, déjà, reprit le vieil homme.

- Harry. Et Ron, ajouta Harry en désignant son meilleur ami.

- Bon. Voilà, ça, c'est fait. Vous êtes là parce que tous mes voisins ne se rappellent de rien, pas vrai ? Comment est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas se rappeler de ça ? Pff, évidemment, sont pas capables de faire fonctionner leur mémoire. Mangent pas assez de poisson, si vous voulez mon avis, et… Ouais, pardon, je m'égare. Mais c'est à cause de cette histoire, aussi, avoua-t-il en baissant les yeux.

Il se reprit cependant rapidement.

- Donc, moi aussi j'ai remarqué que personne ne semblait se rappeler de rien. Mais on va reprendre depuis le début. La gamine, Alison, elle n'a pas disparu en mer. C'pas possible. Déjà, parce qu'elle avait un mal de mer pas possible. Un truc horrible, surtout quand on habite dans le quartier. Ensuite, elle ne savait pas utiliser le bateau de son père. Et puis, le bateau, pour terminer, il n'était pas si pourri, et il aurait pu vaincre une tempête comme celle qu'elle aurait soi-disant affrontée. Ouais, c'est moi qui vous le dis. Je m'en suis occupé de ce bateau, un peu. Rien de bien méchant, mais juste pour qu'il ne tombe pas en miettes, au cas où Grant retrouve ses esprits et veuille aller naviguer, un de ces jours. Bref, ce bateau, il n'aurait pas coulé aussi bêtement. J'étais sur la mer, moi aussi, ce jour-là, et ce n'était pas si horrible.

- Mais si Alison ne savait pas conduire un bateau…, commença Harry.

- Sauf qu'elle n'était pas sur le bateau, c'est ce que je me tue à vous dire ! grogna Clark. Elle n'y était pas. Elle est partie voir son amie.

- Cette amie dont personne ne sait rien ? lança Ron, se rappelant vaguement de ce qui était écrit sur le rapport des policiers Moldus qui, oh, miracle, n'avait pas été effacé.

- Ouais. Mais moi, je sais comment elle s'appelle. Même que c'est Gaïa. Je ne connais pas son nom de famille, par contre. Mais elle vivait là-bas, dit-il en désignant les bois. Et même que c'est de là dont est revenu le chien.

Il désigna l'animal qui était couché à ses pieds, les yeux ternes, comme si la vie avait fui ses pupilles.

- Il avait sa laisse dans la gueule, et je l'ai récupéré. J'suis allé voir Grant, et je lui ai dit que c'était pas normal que la gamine ne soit pas revenue avec le chien, mais il ne m'a pas écouté, et j'ai laissé courir. Mais quelques jours plus tard, on m'a demandé de garder le chien. Alors moi, bah j'ai accepté, je l'aime bien, il est sympa, et puis, il n'a pas le mal de mer, alors ça me va. Je l'ai emmené au travail avec moi, et tout ça. Il fait pas de bruit, quand il sait que je veux observer les animaux de la réserve, et il fait attention aux plantes. Un brave chien. Bref. J'étais pas là quand le type des garde-côtes est venu. D'ailleurs, j'aurais été là que j'aurais su que c'en était pas un. Je les connais tous, les garde-côtes, et lui… je suis certain que c'en est pas un, parce que mes amis des mers me l'auraient dit. Et ils l'ont pas fait. Donc c'en était pas un. Parce que je l'ai quand même vu repartir. À pied, cet imbécile ! Il est reparti à pied ! Moi, je revenais de mer, et je l'ai vu de loin. Marchait pas normalement. Comme s'il était mal à l'aise, vous voyez le genre ? Pas à sa place. Bref.

Intéressés par l'histoire, Ron et Harry écoutaient attentivement, réalisant que l'homme qui traquait Gaïa était certainement derrière tout cela, et qu'ils avaient une chance inouïe de tomber sur un homme qui avait tellement de travail qu'on n'avait pas pu lui effacer la mémoire.

- Je vous le dis. Elle n'a pas disparu en mer, Alison. C'est ce type qui lui a fait du mal. Et je le sais parce que le chien, quand il a senti le type, avec le vent et tout ça, il s'est mis à grogner. Je l'ai fait taire, parce que je ne voulais pas qu'on soit repérés par ce type bizarre. Mais c'est clair que ce type, il était louche, même le chien l'a senti. Mais vous, vous n'êtes pas louches, c'est pour ça que je vous ai appelés. Je me suis dit que si le chien n'avait pas réagi, c'est que je pouvais vous parler. Il est pas bête, ce chien, loin de là. Il est même plutôt intelligent, termina-t-il d'un ton bourru affectueux.

Comme s'il savait qu'on parlait de lui, l'animal releva la tête, et gémit doucement.

- Il ne se remet pas de la disparition d'Alison, grommela le vieil homme. Mais il finira bien par aller mieux. J'espère qu'ils lui trouveront une bonne famille…

- Une bonne famille ? releva Harry.

- Ouais. Je ne peux pas le garder, ma femme est allergique aux poils de chiens. Donc je vais le confier à une organisation. En espérant qu'il trouve son petit bonheur, ce gars-là. M'enfin, reprit-il en haussant les épaules. J'sais pas si je vous aide en vous disant cela, mais le type qui est venu, qui était bizarre, il avait l'air du type qui veut décamper et qui ne veut pas qu'on se souvienne de lui. D'ailleurs, personne sauf moi ne se rappelle de lui. Donc voilà. C'est tout ce que je peux vous dire. Même ma femme ne s'en souvient pas, et pourtant, elle a bonne mémoire !

Les trois hommes prirent le temps de réfléchir à ce qui venait d'être dit. Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard complice. On avait continué de surveiller la maison de Gaïa. Ils avaient bien fait de ne pas aller la visiter, et ils allaient s'empêcher d'y aller, aujourd'hui encore.

- Merci pour votre aide, monsieur, dit alors Harry en sortant de ses pensées. Si jamais on a besoin de vous…

- Vous me trouverez ici, comme toujours, grommela l'homme en reprenant la corde qu'il avait abandonnée. Et passez le bonjour à Gaïa. Je l'ai pas vue souvent, mais c'était une gentille petite, termina-t-il sur un ton bourru.

Le chien avait relevé la tête à l'évocation de Gaïa puis, n'apercevant pas la personne rattachée à ce nom, il l'avait reposée sur ses pattes, dépité.

Ron et Harry lui adressèrent un dernier signe de main, puis commencèrent à s'éloigner.

- Bon. De toute évidence, Gaïa et son père avaient raison de ne pas sous-estimer l'ennemi. On fait quoi ? On attaque ? On fouille la mémoire de ce type pour trouver une image nette du sorcier bizarre qui est venu leur effacer la mémoire ? On attend qu'ils attaquent ?

Harry haussa les épaules, puis s'arrêta. Ron fit de même, croisant en plus ses bras sur sa poitrine.

- Tu ne vas pas faire ça, Harry.

Un sourire nerveux tordit le visage d'Harry.

- Ginny va te tuer si tu fais ça, Harry. Sincèrement. Et je tiens un peu à toi, depuis le temps. Alors ne fais pas ça.

Harry soupira.

- Elle ne va pas être _trop_ en colère, si ? demanda-t-il timidement.

Le sourire de Ron lui dit que si, elle le serait. Mais de toute façon, quel que soit le niveau de colère de Ginny, il ne dépasserait jamais la volonté d'Harry.

- Tant que je ne suis pas là pour assister à la dispute, grommela Ron tandis qu'Harry retournait voir Clark.

**| o**

- Il est laid, cet appartement.

James lança un regard noir à Gaïa, qui ne chercha même pas à s'excuser.

- Désolée, je dis ce que je pense.

- C'est celui que préfère Chloé.

- Pas de ma faute si Chloé n'a aucun goût, grommela Gaïa – presque – discrètement.

James retint un sourire devant l'air buté de Gaïa.

- Et quoi ? Si on choisit cet appartement, tu viendras le redécorer ? plaisanta-t-il.

- Évidemment. D'ailleurs, ton père me laisse l'accès au Square Grimmauld, parce qu'il est vraiment laid, et que ça m'énerve de voir un tel manoir laissé à l'abandon. Donc ton appartement moche comme un hippogriffe sans plume, je viendrai le redécorer. Qu'il ait un peu de cachet quand même. Et avant que tu me le demandes, oui, j'ai déjà vu un hippogriffe sans plume, conclut-elle avec un sourire éblouissant.

James éclata de rire.

- T'es marrante, toi. Vraiment marrante. C'est pas plus mal que tu aies débarqué dans nos vies, finalement… Même si ça aurait été mieux que ça soit pour d'autres raisons.

Elle détourna le regard, peu désireuse de continuer la conversation sur ce chemin-là.

- C'était comment, hier soir, avec Tim ? demanda alors rapidement James.

La joie revint légèrement dans les yeux de Gaïa, et elle réussit même à sourire.

- C'était sympa. Il m'a montré tous les bars incontournables, si je ne m'abuse, du Chemin de Traverse, en disant toujours à Hannah, quand on passait devant le Chaudron Baveur, qu'il « ne fait que passer dans les autres, je ne suis fidèle qu'au tien ! »

James rit aux éclats.

- C'est bien Tim, ça… Toujours à flirter avec tout le monde.

Gaïa sourit.

- Ouais. Il m'a même demandé si cela ne te dérangeait pas que je sois avec lui. Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi il me demandait ça.

- Pour tout t'avouer, je ne comprends pas non plus pourquoi il t'a demandé ça, avoua James.

Il y eut un petit silence gênant.

- Il croit certainement que je te considère comme ma petite sœur, dit alors James.

- T'as pas intérêt à faire ça, le prévint Gaïa en rétrécissant ses yeux pour qu'ils ne soient plus que deux fentes.

- J'ai déjà bien assez à faire avec Albus et Lily, lui assura James en éclatant à nouveau de rire. Je préfère ne pas songer à ce que ce serait de t'avoir toi aussi comme sœur. Tu dois être épuisante. Et puis, je ne peux pas te considérer comme ma petite sœur. T'es bien trop indépendante et adulte pour cela, ajouta James.

- Je dois prendre ça pour un compliment ?

James soupira, ayant, une fois encore, oublié que ce qui pouvait paraître évident pour les uns ne l'était pas pour Gaïa.

- Oui, c'est un compliment. Mais revenons-en à Tim. Est-ce qu'il t'a parlé du marché des Trolls ?

Aussitôt intéressée, Gaïa se pencha en avant.

- Non. Jamais. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Les sourcils de James s'élevèrent, comme pour montrer l'effroi du garçon en constatant qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce dont il était en train de parler.

- Il manque à tous ses devoirs ! grommela James en paraissant faussement affligé.

Il se pencha lui aussi en avant.

- Ou c'est peut-être parce qu'il n'aime pas l'aventure. Le marché des Trolls, commença James, c'est un rassemblement hebdomadaire, place des Trolls. Tous les sorciers qui veulent se faire connaître y sont.

- Se faire connaître ? releva Gaïa. Dans quel sens ?

- Peu importe, lui assura James. Si tu lances ta boutique, tu dois être au marché des Trolls pour faire connaître ta marchandise. Si tu veux te faire remarquer, tu dois aller au marché des Trolls pour montrer tes capacités. Ce genre de choses.

Sceptique, Gaïa fronça les sourcils.

- Et pourquoi faut-il absolument y aller au moins une fois dans sa vie ?

- Parce que c'est là où les sorciers montrent tout ce dont ils sont capables, expliqua James. Si le marché n'abrite pas cinq duels dans la journée, on peut dire que c'est une mauvaise journée. Si personne n'a amené une créature interdite, c'est une mauvaise journée. Si aucun sorcier n'a montré ses talents, c'est une mauvaise journée. En fait, c'est le jour de la semaine où tout est autorisé, rien n'est interdit ! Avec, évidemment, la surveillance de quelques membres du Ministère, minimisa James.

Cependant, l'éclat dans ses yeux était contagieux, et ne tarda pas à enflammer les pupilles de Gaïa.

- Tu y as déjà été ?

Le jeune homme afficha un air narquois.

- Si j'ai déjà été au marché des Trolls ? Autant demander à un dragon s'il a déjà craché des flammes, railla-t-il. Bien évidemment, que j'ai déjà été au marché des Trolls. Tout sorcier qui se respecte doit y être allé au moins une fois. Je suis sûr que tu aurais un certain succès, avec tes couteaux, plaisanta James.

- Au milieu de sorciers qui manient la baguette ? Sûre que je les impressionne, railla Gaïa.

Elle se tut, comme pour clore la discussion. Cependant, la fièvre et l'envie de découvrir des créatures interdites ne tardèrent pas à la contaminer, une fois encore.

- Tu m'y emmèneras ?

James se pencha un peu plus vers elle.

- Évidemment, souffla-t-il. Mais si on y va, tu seras obligée de montrer tes talents à la foule.

- C'est ce qu'on verra, plaisanta-t-elle.

La porte s'ouvrit derrière eux, mais ils n'y prirent pas garde. Du moins, pas avant qu'un toussotement gêné se fasse entendre. Ils se retournèrent donc.

Chloé se tenait sur le pas de la porte, l'air vaguement mal à l'aise, mais les yeux rivés sur eux. La main toujours sur la poignée, elle sourit légèrement.

- Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait réunion au sommet, dit-elle avec le peu d'humour dont elle était capable.

Il était facile de comprendre sa réaction. Au vu de l'attitude de James et Gaïa, on pouvait croire qu'elle interrompait une conversation des plus importantes et à laquelle personne n'était invité. Ils étaient extrêmement proches, comme discutant des sujets les plus sérieux, et l'arrivée de Chloé ne changea rien à leur position.

- Je vais redécorer votre appartement, lui annonça Gaïa sans aucun tact.

Les lèvres de Chloé se crispèrent.

- Ah oui ?

- Ouais. Lui donner un peu de personnalité.

Le problème, avec Gaïa, c'est qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de discuter avec des personnes de son âge. Elle se moquait des convenances, des erreurs à ne pas commettre, parce qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'existence de ces erreurs. Elle disait ce qu'elle pensait. Son père lui avait appris à agir ainsi, et il n'était pas homme à se vexer facilement. Pourquoi aurait-elle songé, à cet instant, qu'elle vexait outrageusement Chloé ? Comment aurait-elle pu savoir que la grimace que lui adressait James, et les coups de pied furieux qu'il tentait de rendre discrets étaient pour lui le moyen de faire comprendre à Gaïa qu'elle s'aventurait sur un terrain dangereux ?

Non, définitivement, elle ne pouvait pas le savoir. C'est pourquoi elle était étonnée des éclairs que lançaient les yeux de Chloé. Après tout, elle ne disait que ce qu'elle pensait. Elle estimait que la franchise était une qualité qui plaisait à tous. Mais peut-être pas à Chloé, finalement…

- Et qui t'a donné la connaissance suprême du bon goût ?

Gaïa lui lança un regard neutre, lui prouvant, une fois de plus, qu'on ne pouvait pas discuter avec elle. James, lui, lança un regard rempli d'interrogations à Chloé. Jamais il n'avait entendu une telle amertume dans la voix de sa petite amie. Elle haussa simplement les épaules.

- J'aime cette décoration.

- Elle est laide, cette décoration. L'appartement pourrait être bien mieux…

Mais cette fois, Chloé ne laissa pas la politesse autoriser Gaïa à terminer sa phrase.

- _Je_ vais vivre dans cet appartement, avec _James_, et tu auras, au mieux, le droit de _nous_ rendre visite. Pas de critiquer notre décoration, ou je ne sais quoi. Tu n'auras aucun droit là-dessus, termina sèchement Chloé.

C'est là que Gaïa réalisa que Chloé était en colère. Elle se redressa légèrement, pas habituée à se laisser marcher sur les pieds, mais pas habituée non plus à ce qu'on lui parle ainsi. Elle hésita un instant, se tournant vers James, qui était devenu son référent en matière de relations humaines. Il secoua doucement la tête, lui offrant par la même occasion un sourire rassurant. Chloé avait de toute évidence passé une mauvaise journée.

C'était la stricte vérité, bien que Chloé ne lui en ait pas encore parlé. Elle était arrivée en retard ce matin, perdue dans la contemplation de l'appartement qu'elle avait repéré, et qui, elle en était sûre, allait charmer James. Arrivée à l'entrée du Ministère, un problème par le passage des cabinets l'avait obligée à changer d'entrée. Celle des visiteurs étant saturée, il lui avait fallu retourner dans une maison sorcière, pour utiliser le réseau des Cheminées, en espérant cependant que le Ministère ait autorisé, exceptionnellement, l'utilisation du réseau pour n'importe quel foyer. Ça avait été le cas, mais c'était bel et bien la seule consolation qu'elle avait eue de la journée. On l'avait bousculée dans le couloir. Sa tasse de thé s'était renversée sur elle, brûlante. Certes, un coup de baguette avait réparé les dégâts, mais ce n'était pas pour autant que cela l'avait mise de bonne humeur. Son patron n'avait ensuite cessé d'hurler toute la journée, car il ne voulait plus donner de subventions aux équipes de magico-archéologie, tandis que le Ministre, lui, ne cessait de les pousser dans ce sens. À côté de cela, ils avaient encore eu la visite d'un vieil ami de Scamander qui, comme toujours, était venu demander de l'argent pour aller chercher des créatures improbables au fin fond de l'Amazonie. Son patron lui avait ensuite demandé si elle pouvait s'occuper d'un dossier de subvention pour des botanistes. Elle avait accepté, elle avait toujours apprécié la botanique. Elle s'était simplement perdue à la troisième page, avait réalisé au bout de dix pages qu'aucune page n'était à sa place, que la langue d'écriture changeait à la vingt-troisième page. Et lorsque son patron était venu lui demander si elle avait pu le lire et qu'elle lui avait donné des explications à son retard, il lui avait demandé si elle se moquait de lui et si elle était réellement incapable d'user d'un simple sortilège de traduction de la langue serbe. Elle avait ravalé sa salive, n'osant lui avouer qu'elle n'avait pas compris que c'était de cette langue dont il s'agissait, et elle avait simplement courbé la tête et marmonné la formule avant de se remettre au travail. À quinze heures, elle avait réalisé qu'elle n'avait toujours pas mangé, qu'une réunion qu'elle ne pouvait pas rater débutait dans cinq minutes et que James, qui aurait dû venir la chercher pour déjeuner, ne s'était pas présenté à son bureau. De quoi la mettre de mauvaise humeur pour le restant de la journée. Surtout que son seul message de la journée avait été pour la prévenir qu'elle était invitée à dîner chez les Potter. Aucune explication concernant son absence du midi. Et lorsqu'elle arrivait, qu'est-ce qu'elle trouvait ? Non pas son petit ami qui l'attendait sur le pas de la porte pour s'excuser de l'inviter alors que ses parents se disputaient dans le jardin – quoi qu'elle ne soit même pas sûre que James ait constaté qu'il y avait une légère tendance orageuse à une vingtaine de mètres de lui. Non, elle le trouvait penché vers Gaïa – dont il n'avait toujours pas souhaité lui donner les informations qu'elle avait demandées – et qui riait avec elle. Et qui, en plus de cela, ne prenait même pas la peine de se montrer désolé d'avoir un tel comportement. Plus ! Il lui avait parlé de leur futur appartement et, vu la réaction de Gaïa concernant la décoration actuelle, Chloé était prête à parier que James n'avait pas tenté de la faire changer d'avis, ni même d'argumenter en faveur de leur décoration.

Non, décidément, rien n'allait. Mais elle allait rester digne. Ou presque.

- Pardon, Gaïa. J'ai juste eu une mauvaise journée.

- Ce n'est pas une raison pour m'en vouloir, siffla alors Gaïa.

S'il était possible que la haine se matérialise, certainement qu'elle l'aurait fait alors que les deux jeunes femmes se fusillaient du regard, l'une parce qu'elle estimait que l'autre devait à présent se taire, et l'autre parce qu'on ne lui avait jamais appris à baisser la tête.

- Ok…, murmura James en se levant et en se dirigeant vers Chloé. Est-ce que tu veux boire quelque chose ? proposa-t-il à sa petite amie en passant un bras réconfortant autour de ses épaules.

Il eut le plaisir de constater que les muscles de sa petite amie se détendaient en même temps qu'il finalisait son geste.

- Je m'en doutais, murmura-t-il alors qu'elle hochait la tête, un sourire presque sincère accroché à ses lèvres. Je vais te préparer quelque chose.

Chloé soupira. Sa bonne humeur était presque revenue, réalisa-t-elle alors que James s'éloignait et fouillait dans les tiroirs. Elle adressa un sourire d'excuse à Gaïa, qui ne la regardait plus, et s'installa à la place que venait de quitter James. Pour être sûre qu'il ne puisse pas se rapprocher de Gaïa une fois qu'il aurait terminé de préparer une boisson pour Chloé. Et d'ailleurs, ce n'était pas une mesure disproportionnée. Parce qu'alors que James aurait dû ne se concentrer que sur sa petite amie en colère, il fit une chose incroyable. Il se retourna vers Gaïa.

- Tu veux quelque chose ? Après tout, tu restes une invitée dans cette maison, au même titre que Chloé.

Et c'est ainsi que Chloé ne put que se rappeler amèrement les paroles de Tim concernant l'alchimie. Concernant la tension qui palpitait entre James et Gaïa. Concernant le fait qu'elle était misérablement sans aucun intérêt face à Gaïa.

Heureusement pour elle, la voix aigüe de Ginny Potter s'éleva à un niveau plus fort qu'à l'accoutumée, et tout doute concernant les gestes et comportements qu'avaient James et Gaïa l'un pour l'autre s'évanouit dans les airs.

- _Harry James Potter, j'espère que ceci n'est qu'une mauvaise plaisanterie _! s'exclama Ginny, en colère.

James, dans la cuisine, grimaça. Lorsque sa mère utilisait le nom complet de son père, ce n'était jamais bon signe. Plus, cela signifiait généralement « Tous aux abris. » Et à bien y réfléchir, il aurait volontiers fui la dispute parentale et la tension qui avait élu domicile chez Chloé.

- Non mais… Ginny, est-ce qu'on peut au moins discuter de ça ? tenta Harry.

- Volontiers ! Mais il aurait peut-être fallu que cette discussion ait lieu avant que tu ne me mettes devant le fait accompli, tu ne crois pas ?!

- Mais, regarde… Il est _mignon _!

- Employer de tels mots ne t'aidera pas, Harry ! siffla Ginny. Et puis, pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as ramené ?

La voix d'Harry ne produisit qu'un faible murmure, inaudible depuis la cuisine. Intrigués, ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers la fenêtre.

Ginny Potter, les mains sur les hanches, fusillait son mari du regard, qui tentait de prendre un air coupable, qu'il perdait dès lors qu'il regardait ce qui était à ses pieds.

À ses pieds, ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un chien, marron et blanc, qui semblait apeuré par les cris, et totalement perdu dans ce nouvel environnement. Il tremblait, et ne semblait pas prêt à s'éloigner d'Harry, son seul repère dans ce monde.

Dans la cuisine, la bouche de Gaïa forma un « O » parfait. Elle sortit lentement de la pièce, sous le regard désapprobateur de Chloé, et celui, inquiet, de James.

Gaïa s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte, sans s'être fait entendre. Ginny continuait de grommeler des menaces contre son mari, mais Gaïa ne les entendait pas. Son attention n'était focalisée que sur une chose. Le chien, aux pieds d'Harry. Et la signification de sa présence ici.

Ses traits se tendirent, ressentant pour la première fois ce que son père appelait le dégoût pour la nature humaine. C'était une émotion qui naissait dès lors qu'une personne innocente, qui avait eu le malheur de les rencontrer, payait de sa vie cette rencontre.

Gaïa comprit qu'elle ne reverrait jamais Alison Grant. Sa gorge se noua, puis se dénoua tout aussi rapidement. Elle soupira, et les oreilles du chien se soulevèrent brusquement. Gaïa s'accroupit, comme elle avait vu Alison le faire de nombreuses fois.

- Salut, Holmes. Viens, mon beau.

Le chien sauta sur ses deux pattes arrières, et se précipita vers cette fille, qu'il avait appris à apprécier. Ce n'était pas Alison. Mais c'était mieux que rien.

À une dizaine de mètres de là, Ginny soupira.

- Évidemment, si le chien réagit comme ça devant Gaïa, je ne vais pas avoir d'autres choix que d'accepter qu'il reste à la maison… Mais il dormira dehors !

Gaïa hocha la tête, trop absorbée par le chien, qui ne semblait plus vouloir s'arrêter de sauter de joie, pour réellement entendre ce que disait Ginny.

Derrière elle se tenait James, les mains dans les poches, regardant le chien avec méfiance.

- Gaïa ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Les yeux de la jeune fille s'ancrèrent dans les yeux. Une ombre de tristesse s'était abattue sur eux, et la douleur que pouvait y lire James était contagieuse.

- Ce que ça veut dire ? Que je viens de perdre ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une amie.

Et il y avait tant de douleur dans sa voix que James n'osa imaginer ce que cela serait s'ils ne parvenaient pas à retrouver son père. Aussi agit-il de l'unique manière qu'il jugeait adéquate. Peu importait les témoins, peu importait Gaïa qui ne savait jamais réagir dans ces cas-là. Il la serra dans ses bras.

* * *

**Note d'auteur**

_Mais non, mais non, ce chapitre n'arrive pas en fin de journée, ce n'est qu'une illusion. (Au lieu de protester, dites-vous que vous avez eu droit à une lecture ô combien agréable juste avant de vous coucher.)_

_Ma petite April d'amour. Je suis sûre qu'elle vous manquait, à vous aussi, eh eh :D !_

_Anyway, on remercie _**DelfineNotPadfoot **_pour la correction de ce chapitre (non, elle n'a pas du tout crié en voyant les 39 pages – juste envoyé un mail indigné de l'esclavagisme auquel je la soumets)_

_Et je vous remercie tous, parce que vous êtes tous trop gentils de me laisser autant de reviews, je suis comblée :) !_

_Hum, je ne pense pas avoir grand-chose à ajouter concernant ce chapitre, hum, hum… Laissez-moi réfléchir. Normalement, tout ce qui doit être dit a été dit. Et sinon… J'ajouterai quelque chose à cette note d'auteur, et puis voilà._

_Comme toujours, si disparition de delta il y a, n'hésitez pas à me le faire remarquer._

_Et sinon, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine, pour un chapitre sans April (ne pleurez pas) mais pas sans violence (JE VOUS JURE que mes parents m'ont normalement éduquée. Je sais pas d'où peuvent venir ces folies étranges…)_

_À la semaine prochaine les petits loups :) !_


	10. IX-Où cris et violence ne résolvent rien

**Chapitre 9  
****Où cris et violence ne résolvent rien.**

Rose se glissa silencieusement en dehors de son lit à baldaquins. Les tentures rouges et or s'écartèrent par magie, et elle n'eut même pas à les frôler pour sortir de son lit. Elle se saisit de quelques affaires dans sa malle et, toujours sans aucun bruit, se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Ce n'était pas qu'elle n'aimait pas ses camarades de chambre. C'était simplement qu'elle ne leur trouvait presque pas d'intérêt. En réalité, Rose avait grandi entourée de Potter, de Weasley, des membres de sa famille. Sans le savoir, c'était un moyen comme un autre qu'avaient trouvé ses parents pour la protéger des questions, du monde extérieur qui connaissait sa famille pour sa célébrité, et non pas réellement pour ce qu'ils étaient réellement. Quand elle était arrivée à Poudlard, elle avait compris ce que cela impliquait, de s'appeler « Weasley ». Beaucoup des membres de sa famille étaient passés outre cette réputation en riant, en blaguant, en haussant les épaules. Elle avait essayé de faire de même.

Mais Scorpius Malefoy ne lui en avait pas laissé le temps. Il s'était étonné de ne pas la trouver aussi douée que sa mère, il n'avait cessé de s'étonner des différences qui l'éloignaient de sa famille. Elle qui avait cru pouvoir en être fière avait fini par en avoir honte, à force d'entendre des élèves s'étonner eux aussi, à mesure que les propos de Scorpius traversaient tout le château.

Peut-être qu'il avait tenté de lui présenter ses excuses, une fois, mais elle n'était pas prête à accepter quoi que ce soit venant de sa part. Il avait pris un malin plaisir à ruiner son début de scolarité à Poudlard, et elle n'allait pas d'un seul coup paraître l'apprécier tout de même. Elle avait relevé la tête, et depuis sa troisième semaine à Poudlard, n'avait jamais cessé de répondre à Scorpius dès lors qu'il s'amusait de son caractère, de son comportement.

Elle avait certainement attisé les braises qu'il avait tenté d'éteindre, par égard pour son amitié avec Albus. Mais elle s'en moquait. Elle n'avait peut-être pas une dizaine d'amis comme en avait Scorpius. Mais au moins, lorsqu'elle se regardait dans la glace, elle pouvait être fière d'être intègre et d'avoir refusé la simplicité. D'ailleurs, là, quand elle se regardait…

Elle grimaça. Il fallait d'abord qu'elle ôte le reste de dentifrice avant de paraître digne. Une fois que ce fut fait, elle sortit rapidement de la salle de bain.

- Rose ? s'enquit Camille, une de ses camarades de chambre, émergeant difficilement de son lit. Tu nous attends pour le petit-déjeuner ?

- Trop faim pour attendre qui que ce soit, grommela la rouquine en s'échappant de la chambre.

C'était presque vrai. Elle était une Weasley, et n'était donc jamais rassasiée. En revanche, elle savait qu'elle aurait quand même pu attendre Camille, qui avait perdu toute trace de sourire, et semblait dépitée. Rose lui adressa ce qu'elle estimait s'approcher le plus d'un sourire désolé avant de s'enfuir de la chambre. Camille aurait pu être son amie, finalement. Camille était gentille, Camille était Née-Moldue, et Camille s'intéressait à Hermione Weasley parce qu'elle se battait pour les plus démunis, et non pas parce qu'elle avait fait partie des héros de la guerre. Mais Camille, comme beaucoup, riait dès lors que Scorpius apparaissait dans son champ de vision, et ça, Rose ne le supportait pas. Était-ce trop demander aux autres qu'ils aient la décence de ne pas s'enthousiasmer de la présence de Scorpius alors que Rose était elle aussi présente ?

Pour cela, Gaïa avait été parfaite. Oui, au sens littéral du terme.

Rose rajusta sa bretelle de sac sur son épaule en même temps qu'elle sautait la dernière marche de l'escalier menant de la salle commune des Gryffondor aux dortoirs des filles. Lors d'Halloween, un petit plaisantin s'était amusé à ensorceler cet escalier, pour qu'il accepte que les garçons y montent. Le sort n'avait pas fonctionné dans son but premier, c'était certain. En revanche, la première marche avait été déréglée et, à présent, dès qu'on y posait le pied, l'escalier se transformait en toboggan. Cela avait fait rire tout le monde la première heure, beaucoup moins les suivantes, et, à présent, tout le monde évitait soigneusement cette marche. Il faut dire que lorsque vous deviez aller récupérer un livre en vitesse, pour le cours de Potions, et que la professeur n'avait pas pour réputation d'apprécier les excuses, légitimes ou non, vous n'appréciez que moyennement d'avoir conscience que les prochaines retenues que vous allez écoper seront dues à une stupide marche.

Elle adressa un vague signe de main à Fred, son cousin, qui semblait déjà être revenu du petit-déjeuner. Cela ne l'étonna même pas. Fred était étrange. Il avait besoin de beaucoup moins d'heures de sommeil que la normale, et lorsque tous dormaient, lui échafaudait des plans. Personne ne savait exactement sur quoi il travaillait, mais ce qui était certain, c'est que dès qu'une idée prenait forme, elle était gigantesque. De par son ampleur, de par sa démesure, de par ses conséquences, aussi. On disait que même les Elfes de Maison du château craignaient les futures inventions de Fred.

Le portrait de la Grosse Dame était d'humeur joyeuse, aujourd'hui, réalisa Rose en le poussant.

- Bonjour, miss Weasley ! Bien dormi ?

Rose haussa les épaules.

- Et vous ?

- Oh, vous savez, nous, les tableaux…

Et c'était reparti pour un tour. La Grosse Dame avait cessé de chanter depuis que de nombreuses plaintes anonymes – bien que chacun savait que son camarade en avait déposé une, à l'instar de lui – étaient parvenues au bureau de la directrice de l'école. Bien que premièrement frustrée, et ayant refusé durant des semaines de continuer ce à quoi elle était destinée dans ce château, la Grosse Dame avait fini par retrouver sa place devant la Salle Commune des Gryffondor, en décidant de cesser de chanter pour se mettre à parler. Si on avait le malheur d'oublier le mot de passe, elle se faisait un plaisir d'énumérer chacun des élèves qui avaient eu la même mésaventure que le petit écolier. Et c'est ainsi que l'entièreté de l'école apprit que leur professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal avait autrefois obtenu le droit d'entrer dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondor sans mot de passe en chantant une ballade à la Grosse Dame. Depuis, sa réputation de professeur sévère en avait pris un coup.

- Je suis désolée, l'interrompit alors Rose, quand la Grosse Dame se lançait dans une description fort longue et ennuyante de ses anciennes conquêtes, mais il se trouve que j'ai réellement faim, et que…

- Ah, les Weasley, toujours en train de manger ! s'affligea la Grosse Dame. Vous savez que votre oncle, Charlie, oui, celui qui adore les dragons, est le premier à avoir trouvé le chemin des cuisines ? Avant votre grand-père, ou les autres Weasley ! Oui, il fut le premier ! Eh bien, à partir de là, sa cote de popularité n'a cessé d'augmenter ! Déjà qu'il était un formidable joueur de Quidditch, avec les réserves de nourriture qu'il apportait à chaque soirée, il est…

Rose s'éloigna sur la pointe des pieds, se gardant bien de courir, de peur d'attirer l'attention du portrait sur elle. Lorsqu'elle fut enfin hors de vue, elle laissa un soupir s'échapper, ravie d'avoir pu enfin se défaire du flot de paroles de la Grosse Dame.

Elle hésitait entre aller à la volière, poster une lettre pour Gaïa, ou aller directement à la Grande Salle.

Elle se demandait comment les Weasley réussissaient, pour cette fois, à réfréner leur curiosité. Gaïa avait débarqué comme un Cognard dans leur vie, en renversant tout le monde. Personne n'avait jamais cru à l'histoire de la cousine éloignée d'Hermione. Cela ne ressemblait pas à la mère de Rose de cacher un tel renseignement. Mais, et c'était la première fois que Rose le remarquait, lorsque Ron, Harry et Hermione partageaient un secret commun, on leur faisait entièrement confiance. On ne tentait pas de leur soutirer une information. On savait qu'ils avaient leurs raisons de garder leur secret, et on savait qu'ils faisaient de leur mieux pour arranger la situation. Étant donné qu'ils avaient réussi à s'occuper du cas « Lord Voldemort » à tout juste dix-sept ans, on leur laissait bride abattue pour ces situations.

Les enfants Weasley et Potter jouaient le jeu. Lorsque certains de leurs camarades avaient vent de l'existence de Gaïa, parce que leurs parents l'avaient vue déambuler dans le Ministère, on confirmait qu'elle faisait partie de la famille d'Hermione. Les questions s'arrêtaient lorsque les regards des enfants Weasley ou Potter se faisaient trop durs, et qu'ils avertissaient du danger de poursuivre sur cette route.

Mais pour autant, les Weasley et Potter continuaient de se poser des questions. Cela dit, Rose soupçonnait Albus et Lily de lui cacher certaines informations. Elle était prête à parier qu'ils en savaient plus que ce qu'ils voulaient bien admettre. Mais ce n'était pas grave. Pour une fois, le secret ne frustrait pas Rose. Au contraire. Elle se disait que ses secrets, à elle, ne seraient jamais mieux gardés que par Gaïa. Elle avait joué le rôle de la cousine prévoyante, en lui envoyant des lettres dans lesquelles, disait-elle, elle s'enquérait de sa vie avec les adultes, sans adolescent de son âge. En réalité, ces lettres étaient devenues le journal intime de Rose. Elle savait que Gaïa ne lui répondrait jamais. Elle s'en moquait. Elle savait que Gaïa les lisait attentivement. Qu'elle réfléchissait à ce qu'écrivait Rose. Et cela faisait du bien à Rose de savoir que ce qu'elle écrivait dans ses correspondances ne risquaient pas d'être répété lors d'un repas de famille.

Rose venait de prendre la décision d'aller à la volière lorsque l'une de ses nombreuses cousines surgit de nulle part. L'écharpe verte et argent lui confirma ce dont elle se doutait.

- Salut, Dominique.

Sa cousine lui sourit largement, ses yeux la sondant, comme chaque matin. Elle se saisit du bras de Rose, et se mit en marche vers la Grande Salle, d'un pas bien plus énergique que celui habituel de la Gryffondor.

- Tu sais qu'on ne peut pas être en retard au petit-déjeuner ? s'enquit Rose. Que les Elfes ont toujours des réserves pour nous, ou presque ?

Sa cousine balaya l'argument d'un geste de la main, repoussant ses longs cheveux blonds dans son dos. Pendant une fraction de seconde, Rose ressentit une pointe de jalousie énorme pour cette cousine avec du sang Vélane dans les veines, mais cette jalousie s'estompa bien vite lorsqu'elle se dit qu'elle n'aurait pas su quoi faire d'une telle beauté.

- Je sais bien. Mais je veux qu'on y arrive avant Albus, grogna Dominique.

Rose haussa un sourcil, surprise.

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Qu'est-ce que tu as encore dit ? rajouta-t-elle immédiatement.

- Pourquoi est-ce que ce serait toujours de ma faute ?

- Parce que tu as le sang chaud, parce que tu cherches toujours les problèmes, parce que tu es une Serpentard, parce que tu n'hésites pas à aider oncle George lorsqu'il fait des blagues lors des repas de famille, parce que…

Elle fut interrompue dans son énumération par l'éclat de rire cristallin de Dominique.

- OK, OK, je te l'accorde, je suis tout ça à la fois. Mais je me suis mal exprimée, reprit-elle lentement. Ce n'est pas tant que j'évite Albus. J'évite Scorpius.

- Oh.

Rose fronça les sourcils.

- On ferait peut-être mieux de marcher encore plus rapidement, alors, non ? proposa-t-elle avec un large sourire.

Dominique éclata de rire, une fois encore. Un garçon de quatrième année, à Poufsouffle, se retourna, les joues rouges.

- Arrête ça, siffla Rose à sa cousine.

- Je n'y peux rien, rétorqua Dominique. Et puis, c'est une garantie pour nous. Si jamais on ne trouve pas de petit ami, on use de nos charmes pour avoir un mari.

Rose secoua la tête, affligée.

- Je n'y crois pas. Dis-moi que tu ne comptes pas parler des charmes de Vélane qu'a utilisés Victoire pour séduire Teddy le jour de leur mariage ?

Dominique lui adressa un regard indéchiffrable, un petit sourire charmeur aux lèvres.

- Non.

Elle fit une pause.

- Pas le jour même de leur mariage, en tout cas, pouffa-t-elle. Bon, allez, tu sais que je plaisante ! s'exclama-t-elle alors que sa cousine se renfrognait. J'adore Teddy, et c'est vraiment génial qu'il se sente prêt à supporter Victoire tous les jours, pour le restant de sa vie. Et je suis aussi bien contente d'être à Poudlard, pour éviter les préparatifs. Molly m'a dit que c'était une _horreur_. Encore plus avec l'arrivée de Gaïa. Comme beaucoup savent qu'elle fait « partie » de la famille, reprit-elle sur un air de conspiration en mimant les guillemets, tous s'attendent à ce qu'elle soit au mariage.

- Elle y sera ? demanda Rose.

- Certainement, confirma Dominique. Mais évidemment, Victoire s'en arrache les cheveux.

- Ah ?

- Eh bien oui. Tu te souviens qu'elle veut que tout le monde ait un cavalier ? Tout allait bien. Tout était réglé. Mais du coup, avec Gaïa, on se retrouve avec un chiffre impair. Victoire devient folle, je te le dis, soupira Dominique. Et dire que je ne suis même pas là pour voir ça… C'est vraiment dommage.

- Tu es vraiment une Serpentard, marmonna Rose en voyant le sourire carnassier de sa cousine.

- Évidemment. Le Choixpeau ne se trompe jamais. Bref. Avec Gaïa, c'est un véritable calvaire. Déjà que ce mariage était une véritable prise de tête… Vivement que tout soit terminé !

- Tu y vas avec qui, déjà ? demanda Rose.

Elle-même y allait avec son petit frère. Peu, dans les cousins et cousines, y allaient avec son propre petit ami, ou sa propre petite amie, lorsqu'ils avaient la chance d'en avoir.

- Oncle Charlie, répondit Dominique. Il dit qu'il refuse d'y aller avec une femme qui ne soit pas de sa famille, ou qui n'appartienne pas à une famille de dragons qu'il élève, alors forcément…

Rose rit légèrement.

- Forcément. Tu as de la chance, ceci dit. C'est toujours amusant de passer une soirée avec Charlie.

- Ce n'est pas ce qu'on m'a dit de la soirée du mariage de mes parents, grimaça Dominique. Enfin, on verra bien.

Rose hocha la tête, réfléchissant aux différents couples de sa famille. Son visage s'éclaira soudainement.

- Mais… il reste Fred, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi Gaïa n'irait pas avec lui ?

Dominique secoua la tête.

- Fred va au mariage avec Molly.

- Molly ? Mais elle a un petit ami ! s'exclama Rose.

- Oui. Sauf que ni Percy, ni Audrey ne sont au courant, et vu la tête du petit ami, je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée de le présenter à toute la famille le jour du mariage, grimaça Dominique. Sauf si tu as envie de tuer Percy d'une crise cardiaque, évidemment.

Rose grimaça à son tour. Elle-même avait rencontré le petit ami de Molly, qui avait deux tatouages visibles, et une coupe de cheveux qui laissait à désirer pour l'esprit parfois très conventionnel de Percy.

- Effectivement, il vaut mieux qu'elle ne vienne pas avec lui. Donc, pas de garçon pour Gaïa ?

- Tu connais Victoire. Ce détail sera certainement réglé dans quelques jours, même pas, la rassura Dominique. Ce qui est finalement dommage. J'aurais bien aimé voir Victoire s'arracher des cheveux la veille de son mariage…, termina-t-elle d'un ton songeur.

- Tu es horrible ! s'esclaffa Rose.

C'était dans ces moments-là que Rose adorait sa famille. Lorsqu'elle ne tentait pas de la comprendre, de la disséquer, et qu'elle parlait d'une autre personne qu'elle. Lorsque Rose n'était pas le centre de la conversation, mais qu'on ne la laissait pas seule dans un coin pour autant. Parfois, Dominique était capable d'être cette cousine-là, celle qui vous parlait de tout et de n'importe quoi, tant que vous n'entriez pas dans l'une ou l'autre des catégories.

- Tu sais ce que Roxanne a réalisé, la dernière fois ? Que le mariage tombe durant notre semaine de vacances. Et heureusement ! Car il est un lundi. Tu imagines, s'il avait fallu une autorisation spéciale pour toute la famille de rater les cours plus d'une journée ? Je n'ose pas imaginer la tête de McGonagall ! Ou, plutôt, si, je l'imagine… Dommage que la bataille Victoire contre Minerva n'ait pas eu lieu, finalement. Ça aurait été dément ! Poudlard aurait enfin explosé, soupira Dominique, comme déçue que cette confrontation ne puisse se faire.

- Tu es vraiment trop bizarre, lui avoua Rose. Et en parlant de Roxanne… Elle est où ?

Dominique soupira, longtemps, tout en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Avec son petit ami. Ce que ma cousine est niaise, depuis qu'elle est avec lui… Tellement niaise qu'elle n'a pas encore compris que l'inviter au mariage était la pire erreur qu'elle puisse commettre. Je n'ose même pas imaginer l'accueil que va lui offrir George. Déjà que Fred lui lance des regards à faire pâlir les plus courageux… Non, définitivement, Roxanne n'a pas conscience de ce qu'elle fait depuis qu'elle sort avec Phil.

- Ce n'était pas la même chose pour toi, avec Dany ?

- Totalement différent, renifla Dominique en descendant les dernières marches les menant à la Grande Salle. Tu veux manger avec moi ?

- Je vais plutôt rejoindre Lily. Elle semble plutôt excitée, et si elle l'est vraiment, qui sait qui va devenir un dommage collatéral, marmonna Rose.

Elle savait que dès lors qu'elle déjeunait avec Dominique, celle-ci se mettait à parler de Rose et de ses problèmes d'entente avec sa mère. Or, Rose voulait que cette journée commence bien. Elle avait passé un agréable moment à discuter avec sa cousine. Elle allait envoyer une lettre à Gaïa, qui la lirait, et, pour Rose, ça serait déjà beaucoup. Elle n'allait avoir que des cours agréables à suivre, aujourd'hui. Aucun cours avec un Serdaigle, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle n'aurait pas à supporter Scorpius Malefoy. Quoiqu'il soit beaucoup plus discret depuis qu'il sortait avec Mélina, de Poufsouffle.

Rose s'installa tranquillement à sa place, en face de Lily, un sourire aux lèvres. Sa cousine répondit par un grognement à la salutation de Rose. Elle n'était pas excitée, contrairement à ce qu'avait cru Rose. Elle était désireuse de fuir au plus vite la Grande Salle. Ce qui, étant donné la quantité de nourriture que Lily était capable d'absorber, était plutôt surprenant.

- Un problème ? s'étonna Rose.

- Ouais. Et ça va bientôt devenir le tien, grogna Lily. Ta paix avec Scorpius Malefoy en couple risque de bientôt voler en éclats…

Rose l'interrompit aussitôt en levant une main.

- Tu sais quoi ? Je ne veux pas savoir.

- Tu es sûre ? marmonna Lily en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Parce que d'après Albus, tu…

- Je m'en fiche, assura Rose. Ma journée s'annonce parfaite. Je m'en fiche que Scorpius fasse pleurer une fille dans un coin du château, parce que…

- Je doute que ça se passe dans un coin du château. À mon avis, ça va être public. Et le premier acte commence maintenant, soupira Lily.

En effet, un petit cortège venait d'entrer dans la Grande Salle, Scorpius Malefoy en tête. À sa suite, venait sa petite amie, Mélina. Et derrière eux, à une dizaine de pas, dans un périmètre qu'il semblait estimer de sécurité, se tenait Albus.

Tout d'abord, personne ne les remarqua. Et puis, un sanglot déchira le calme de l'ambiance du petit-déjeuner, et chacun commença à se tourner vers l'allée centrale. Lily soupira, et se mit à faire des réserves de nourriture.

- Tu ferais mieux de faire comme moi. D'après ce que m'a dit Albus, tu ferais mieux d'être prête à quitter la Grande Salle d'ici la fin de la rupture.

Rose lui adressa un regard plein de questions, mais Lily refusa d'y répondre. Par précaution, Rose glissa quelques fruits dans son sac, et beurra précipitamment des toasts, qu'elle mit sur une serviette, à portée de main.

- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par « Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit toi » ?! s'exclamait la voix de Mélina.

Enfin, c'est ce qu'on devinait à travers ses sanglots. Scorpius soupira, sa cravate pas encore nouée autour de son cou.

- Par Merlin, ne fais pas passer les Poufsouffle pour plus stupides qu'ils ne sont, et réfléchis un peu ! s'exclama-t-il.

Albus, derrière eux, tentait de calmer son meilleur ami par de grands gestes de la main, mais cela ne servait à rien. Scorpius était lancé.

- Ce n'est pas toi que je voulais voir, c'est tout !

- Ah oui ? sanglota Mélina. Pourtant, c'est avec moi que tu sors depuis le Nouvel An !

- C'est là que ça devient pathétique, marmonna Lily assez fort pour que d'autres Gryffondor l'entendent et sourient à la réflexion.

Mais l'attention était rapidement reportée sur le couple – qui n'en était de toute évidence bientôt plus un – et sur la scène magnifique qu'ils offraient à la quasi-totalité des habitants du château.

- Parce que je ne voulais pas te faire de peine, et que j'ai pas su comment réagir ! s'emporta Scorpius. Mais voilà, maintenant, c'est dit. Tu es contente ? Tu sais que nous deux, ce n'est pas possible. Voilà. Fin de l'histoire ! Je peux prendre mon petit-déjeuner à présent ?!

La volonté nouvelle qui brillait dans les yeux de Mélina lui fit comprendre que non.

- Certainement pas, Malefoy, dit-elle d'un ton dur, les larmes coulant encore sur ses joues.

- Tu crois qu'elle porte du maquillage résistant à l'eau ? s'étonna Lily, ne voyant aucune trace de noir sur les joues de la jeune Poufsouffle.

- Maquillage magique, répondit laconiquement Rose. Bon, ils ont bientôt terminé ? J'ai faim…

Lily lui lança un regard étonné, surprise que sa cousine ne soit pas plus perturbée que cela par l'esclandre de Scorpius. Après tout, elle était la première à se plaindre lorsqu'il faisait du bruit, et se faisait remarquer.

Mais Rose avait changé, depuis le Nouvel An. Depuis l'arrivée de Gaïa, en fait. C'était comme si elle avait trouvé une oreille attentive et, surtout, comme si elle était soulagée de voir Scorpius Malefoy en proie à des tourments sentimentaux. C'était agréable, pour Lily, de voir que sa cousine se portait bien, mais elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre que cette joie ne s'émousse pas avec cette perturbation matinale. Rose haussa simplement les épaules en réponse à la question muette de sa cousine.

Du côté du couple, le ton montait toujours. Mélina voulait à présent savoir qui était la personne qu'attendait Scorpius.

- Parce qu'il n'y avait pas des dizaines de filles qui me ressemblaient, à cette soirée ! siffla-t-elle. Et vu que tu n'as donné que ma description physique, je me demande bien qui ça peut être.

- Et si tu laissais tomber ? grogna Scorpius.

Derrière eux, la main d'Albus s'éleva.

- Je suis assez d'accord avec Scorpius, il faudrait abandonner. Ce serait bien que tout se passe dans le calme, et…

Le regard furieux de Mélina le fit reculer d'un pas.

- Ou je vais peut-être me taire et attendre dans le coin, tranquillement, murmura Albus.

- Qui ? demanda à nouveau Mélina.

- Qu'est-ce que cela t'apportera de le savoir ?! s'énerva Scorpius.

- Je _veux_ savoir_ qui _!

- Cela ne…

- Est-ce que tu l'as déjà embrassée ?

- Que… Quoi ? Mais c'est quoi cette…

- Réponds !

- Oui ! Mais avant qu'on sorte ensemble.

Mélina ricana.

- Maigre consolation. Et qu'est-ce qui n'a pas fait que vous vous soyez mis en couple à ce moment ?

La main de Scorpius se porta instinctivement à ses cheveux, les désordonnant un peu plus.

- C'est, hum… compliqué. Disons qu'elle me déteste. Et qu'elle me l'a clairement fait comprendre.

Le regard de Rose s'ancra dans celui de Lily.

- Ne me dis pas qu'il vient de dire ça, gémit Rose.

Sa cousine lui lança un regard entendu, avant de remplacer son air de « Je te l'avais bien dit » par celui de « Comment est-ce que tu as pu ne pas m'en parler ? ».

Rose se cacha la tête entre les mains.

- Oh, Merlin…

Personne, heureusement, ne l'entendit. L'attention était sur Scorpius et Mélina, pour l'instant encore.

- Et elle me ressemble.

- Non ! Enfin, disons qu'on peut vous confondre, parce que…

- Qui dans cette école a des yeux bleus ? À part une vingtaine d'autres élèves ?!

- Écoute, ce n'est pas…

- Et des cheveux presque roux ?

- Justement, c'est le « presque » qui me pose problème, et…

- Mais est-ce que tu peux me répondre d'une réponse claire et franche, pour une fois ?! s'énerva Mélina. Dis-moi de qui il s'agit, par Merlin !

- Mais qu'on les fasse taire ! s'exclama Rose en se levant d'un bond. Albus !

Son cousin lui adressa un sourire dépité. Depuis leur réveil, il tentait d'arrêter la tempête, mais rien à faire. Ils allaient devoir l'affronter la tête haute. Ou, du moins, essayer.

- Rose Weasley ! s'exclama à ce moment Scorpius, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et le menton relevé en signe de défi. Voilà ! Tu es contente maintenant ?!

C'est peut-être à ce moment seulement que Mélina et Scorpius réalisèrent où venait d'avoir lieu leur rupture. C'est certainement une seconde trop tard que Scorpius réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire. C'est certainement avec dix secondes de retard qu'arrivèrent les professeurs capables de faire stopper cette dispute. C'est certainement parce qu'elle n'avait pas pris le temps de réfléchir que Rose réalisa trop tard que le sortilège qu'elle avait utilisé, appris par Gaïa, n'avait frappé Scorpius que cinq secondes après qu'il ait osé prononcer son nom.

Et c'est à cet instant qu'elle bénit son père de lui avoir donné le chemin menant aux cuisines. Elle allait certainement y aller, et demander aux Elfes de la cacher pour la journée. Au minimum.

**Δ | o**

Gaïa s'assura que plus personne n'était dans la pièce avant de sortir sa baguette. Elle la pointa sur le verre qu'elle venait juste de vider. Lentement, le verre se mit à tourner, après qu'elle eut prononcé la formule adéquate. Elle le regarda effectuer une dizaine de tours, avant d'inspirer profondément et d'agiter un peu plus sa baguette. Le verre prit de la vitesse. Les tours qu'il faisait se firent de plus en plus rapides. Elle fronça les sourcils, et agita encore un peu sa baguette. Le verre effectua encore un tour sur lui-même, avant d'aller s'écraser contre le mur de la cuisine.

Du moins en prit-il le chemin. Il fut arrêté dans sa course par un autre sort.

- Woh. Tu sais que c'est dangereux, les éclats de verre ? se moqua James.

Gaïa se renfrogna. Elle aurait voulu que personne ne soit là pour voir sa défaite, son échec.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ? Tu n'es pas censé travailler, ou passer du temps avec ta copine, des trucs de ce genre ? demanda-t-elle amèrement.

- Je ne travaille pas le samedi, et ma copine est allée voir sa grand-mère, sans moi. Et je me suis dit que je pourrais venir te tenir compagnie.

- T'avais pas à te sentir obligé, grogna Gaïa.

James sourit, amusé.

- Je sais bien. Mais je suis là quand même. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?

Gaïa rougit. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'avouer ce qu'elle était en train de faire, de peur de paraître ridicule, ce qu'elle se refusait d'être devant qui que ce soit. Et encore moins devant James.

Comme comprenant ce qui la dérangeait, James lui sourit.

- J'ai vécu des situations qui sont certainement bien plus gênantes que celle-ci, j'en suis sûr, lui dit-il tranquillement.

- Oui, mais…

Gaïa hésita.

- C'est stupide.

- Si cela peut te rassurer, ça l'est souvent.

Elle se mordit la lèvre. Évidemment que c'était souvent stupide. Le problème, c'est qu'elle ne pouvait pas être stupide sur son application en sortilèges.

- Je ne suis pas assez… Je me précipite trop, avoua-t-elle du bout des lèvres.

James fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir. Gaïa soupira. Elle qui avait cru que ces quelques mots assouviraient la curiosité de James, la voilà qui était obligée de compléter ce qu'elle voulait dire.

- Quand je lance un sort. Lorsque je ne lui donne pas toute sa puissance, j'arrive à le maîtriser. Je me pose, je reste calme, et le sort suit son cours. Tranquillement. _Trop_ tranquillement, ajouta Gaïa. Le problème, c'est que je ne suis pas à pleine puissance. C'est le reproche que me fait sans cesse Ron… et il a raison, poursuivit-elle avant que James ne dise quoi que ce soit, les joues rougies. Mais le problème, c'est que dès que j'essaie de lancer un sort à pleine puissance, eh bien… J'en perds le contrôle.

La honte n'était pas le premier sentiment qui la caractérisait. Cependant, elle devait bien reconnaître que c'était le premier qui lui venait à l'esprit lorsqu'elle songeait à ce que lui inspirait cet échec cuisant.

- Ça t'est déjà arrivé ? demanda doucement James.

Gaïa soupira, relevant la tête, sans qu'aucune rougeur ne soit plus perceptible. Difficilement, elle secoua la tête.

- Tu crois que ça vient de la baguette ?

- Je ne pense pas. C'est la première fois que j'ai une baguette qui me convient aussi bien.

Elle poussa un grognement rageur, avec l'envie profonde d'envoyer contre le mur chacun des objets qui l'entouraient. Et comme si James pouvait lire dans ses pensées, il secoua doucement la tête.

- T'énerver ne servira à rien. Le problème vient certainement du fait que tu n'as pas l'habitude d'avoir une telle connexion avec ta baguette, justement. Tu cherches à contrôler le pouvoir, alors que tu devrais le laisser guider te lui.

Gaïa lui lança un regard peu amène.

- Sérieusement ? Je dois laisser mon pouvoir me contrôler ? Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit le mieux à faire, tu vois…, railla-t-elle en désignant son tatouage. Et puis, de toute façon, ça ne servirait à rien. Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer, ici, avoua-t-elle. Je sais que je dois faire des efforts, mais c'est bien trop agité, ici. Je ne parle pas que de cette maison. C'est tout ! avoua-t-elle en secouant les bras. Toute l'atmosphère. C'est bien trop agité. J'ai toujours eu des cours dans un lieu perdu. Jamais personne. Là, il y a toujours trois personnes qui vont s'intéresser à ce que j'ai pu faire de ma journée. Ça me perturbe. Et ne ris pas !

- Je ne ris pas, lui assura James, qui, au contraire de Gaïa, était imperturbable.

Aurait-il voulu rire que les yeux lançant des éclairs de Gaïa l'en auraient dissuadé.

- Je pense en revanche que tu es déboussolée par les événements de ces derniers jours. Dernières semaines, maintenant. Tu sais ce qui serait bien ? Que tu trouves un endroit où tu puisses t'entraîner toute seule.

Gaïa grogna, exaspérée qu'il la trouve aussi stupide que cela.

- Tu m'as parlé de la Trace, et ton père aussi m'en a parlé. Je sais que c'est différent dans d'autres pays, mais en Angleterre, je ne peux pas faire de magie avant mes dix-sept ans. Je ne suis pas stupide, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié. Donc je sais que si je trouve un endroit tranquille où faire de la magie, on me retrouvera en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire.

- Quand tu es toute seule, précisa James avec un clin d'œil.

Lentement, Gaïa se redressa. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent quelque peu. Elle replaça nerveusement une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille droite.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- S'il y a la possibilité qu'une autre personne se trouve à côté de toi, je veux dire, un sorcier ayant l'âge de faire de la magie dans un lieu non sécurisé, on ne peut pas être sûr qu'il s'agit de toi.

Un fin sourire étira les lèvres de Gaïa.

- Continue, tu m'intéresses…

- Dans cette maison, si tu fais de la magie, toute seule, on ne t'enverra pas de lettres, car il y a d'autres sorciers qui y habitent, et qui sont en mesure d'en faire. Si jamais on détecte qu'une autre personne est avec toi lorsque tu fais de la magie, on ne peut pas t'envoyer de lettre, car on n'a pas la certitude que tu es celle qui a fait de la magie… Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ?

- Oui. Par contre, comment est-ce que je peux faire de la magie dans une zone calme, dans les environs ? Il y a des Moldus. Je suis presque sûre que même si je suis avec une personne en âge de faire de la magie, on sera retrouvés facilement. Vraiment facilement, appuya-t-elle.

- Tu sais où tu te trouves, ici ?

Elle haussa un sourcil.

- Voyons voir… Dans la maison de ton père ?

- Mais tu n'es vraiment pas stupide, en fait ! plaisanta James. D'accord, j'arrête, jura-t-il avec un sourire en coin quand Gaïa lui lança un énième regard meurtrier. Je te demandais si tu avais conscience de la ville dans laquelle tu te trouvais.

- Godric's Hollow, soupira Gaïa, ressentant de plus en plus la sensation d'être menée en bateau.

James opina.

- En effet. Et qu'est-ce que t'inspire cette ville ?

- Tu plaisantes j'espère ? marmonna la jeune fille.

- Non.

Par habitude, elle lui lança un regard noir. Comme toujours, il voulait pousser sa patience à bout. Ou, plutôt, il voulait qu'elle réfléchisse à la question qu'il avait posée, mais pour Gaïa, cela s'apparentait à tirailler sa patience. La taquiner, la pousser à franchir ses limites. D'habitude, elle répliquait. Pas aujourd'hui.

- Est-ce que tu sais au moins avec quoi tu joues, James ? demanda-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Avec toi ? railla-t-il.

- Avec le feu. C'est une expression que ta mère m'a apprise. Jouer avec le feu, c'est dangereux. Ça brûle, même.

Un sourire amusé étira les lèvres de James.

- Tu te prends pour un feu ?

- Je pense simplement que tu n'as pas conscience de ce dont je suis capable.

- Ne viens-tu pas de me dire que tu n'arrivais pas à maîtriser un sortilège lorsqu'il était à pleine puissance ?

Elle ne trembla pas, n'hésita pas, ne flancha pas. Elle resta droite, digne, et sûre d'elle. Mais elle se tut. Prouvant ainsi à James qu'il avait appuyé là où ça faisait mal.

- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. Alors, dis-moi… Qu'est-ce que t'inspire cette ville ?

Agacée d'avoir perdu à ce petit jeu, elle posa sa baguette sur la table, vérifiant d'un coup d'œil que ni Ginny, ni Harry n'était là.

- Elle est sinistre. Voilà ce qu'elle est. Elle est creuse. Comme son nom. D'ailleurs, j'ai bien vu les arbres, à l'entrée principale. Ils sont tous morts, et creux.

James fronça les sourcils.

- Les arbres de… Oh ! Je ne passe jamais par-là, je les avais oubliés… Donc pour toi, c'est simplement une ville creuse ?

- Exactement, répliqua-t-elle, pas peu fière.

- Donc tu ne joues que sur le Hollow ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais du Godric ?

Elle fronça les sourcils. Ça, elle devait bien le reconnaître, elle l'avait laissé de côté.

- Je ne suis pas aussi passionné d'histoire que l'est Tim, reconnut volontiers James en prenant place à côté d'elle, mais je connais au moins l'histoire de Godric Gryffondor. Il est l'un des quatre fondateurs de Poudlard. Mais je vais t'épargner l'histoire de Poudlard. Un énorme livre, qui est plus ou moins le livre de chevet de tante Hermione, relate tout ça. Non, ce qui nous intéresse, c'est que Godric Gryffondor est né ici, à Godric's Hollow. La ville a été rebaptisée en son honneur. Godric adorait les duels.

- À l'épée ? demanda Gaïa avec une pointe d'intérêt luisant dans ses yeux.

- Exactement, lui confirma James. C'était ce qu'il préférait. Et c'est ce qui lui a valu sa renommée, entre autres faits exceptionnels. Il possédait une épée fameuse, forgée par des Gobelins.

- Celle dont a eu besoin ton père à plusieurs reprises ?

- Certains historiens seraient malades de savoir que tu connais l'ensemble de la vie de mon père, mais que tu n'as aucune idée de qui est Godric Gryffondor, soupira James, fataliste. Oui, je reprends, ajouta-t-il rapidement lorsque Gaïa lui faisait signe de poursuivre. Godric était doué en duel mais, pour ce qu'on en sait, légèrement paranoïaque. Dès qu'il voyait quelqu'un l'observer alors qu'il s'entraînait, il était persuadé qu'on voulait lui voler ses techniques, ou les retourner contre lui. Après avoir craint plus que nécessaire pour sa vie, il a décidé de se forger un endroit sûr et isolé, où l'on ne pourrait pas le retrouver, durant ses entraînements.

Puis, sans terminer son histoire, il se leva.

- Tu plaisantes ? s'exaspéra Gaïa. Tu es incapable de finir une histoire ou quoi ?!

- Bien sûr que si. Mais la fin de cette histoire ne peut pas être racontée ici. Ça serait un sacrilège que de rester assis sur nos tabourets pour raconter l'Histoire, quand on peut la vivre. L'Histoire avec un grand « h », crut-il nécessaire d'ajouter. Tu viens ?

Gaïa hésita.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es toujours obligé de parler à demi-mots ?

- Pour attiser ta curiosité. Oui, oui, je sais, il ne faut pas jouer avec le feu, soupira-t-il alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à répliquer. Tu viens ou non ?

Elle hésita encore une fraction de seconde, puis se leva, prenant sa baguette au passage.

- Sage décision, confirma James. Et ne me lance pas, une fois encore, un regard noir. Ça devient lassant.

Il lui tourna le dos, sortant de la maison. Elle se retint de lui faire entendre sa façon de penser, et le suivit, non sans grommeler tout de même quelques mots de mécontentement, qu'il fit semblant de ne pas entendre.

Ils venaient tout juste de sortir qu'Holmes leur sauta dessus.

- Merlin, j'avais oublié ce chien ! s'exclama James, le moment de surprise passé.

- Tu ne l'as pas entendu venir ? s'étonna Gaïa.

- On n'a pas tous été éduqué par un père qui nous apprend à entendre tous les bruits, rétorqua James, encore agacé par son mouvement de recul, quand la jeune fille n'avait pas bougé un cil. On y va ?

- On te suit !

- Parce qu'il vient ?

Gaïa lui adressa un regard indéchiffrable.

- Quoi ? Tu as peur qu'il aille répéter au premier venu l'histoire complète de Godric ?

James hésita.

- C'est simplement que tu disais ne pas apprécier quand trop de personnes t'observent…

- C'est un chien, James. Peut-être plus intelligent que la moyenne, selon sa propriétaire. Mais il n'en reste pas moins un chien. Je doute qu'il aille parler à quiconque de ce que j'ai fait de ma journée…

James haussa les épaules.

- Comme tu veux, alors.

Il se mit en route, sans plus se préoccuper du chien qui, pourtant, tentait d'attirer son attention.

- Je crois que je ne vais pas tarder à haïr cette bestiole, grogna James.

Gaïa éclata de rire.

- Tu ne devrais pas le détester. S'il est aussi excité, c'est parce que lui t'apprécie, expliqua-t-elle. Tu devrais au moins faire un effort, et tenter de devenir son ami. Déjà que Nana te déteste, si Holmes se met à te détester lui aussi, tu ne pourras bientôt plus entrer dans la maison de tes parents, parce que les animaux t'en empêcheront…

- J'y penserai ! lui assura James en offrant tout de même une caresse d'amitié à Holmes. C'est par là.

Gaïa l'observa s'enfoncer dans un petit sentier, qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué. Holmes, en voyant les arbustes, disparut immédiatement en leur sein, tandis que les deux sorciers choisissaient la sûreté du sentier.

- Tu pensais donc que la ville devait son nom aux arbres morts qui se trouvent à l'entrée des Moldus ? Non. C'est plutôt à cause du vallon que s'est créé Godric.

- Un vallon ? s'étonna Gaïa.

James hocha la tête, sans se retourner pour autant, l'étroitesse du sentier ne se prêtant pas à l'exercice.

- Exactement. On pense qu'il existait déjà une dépression, et qu'il n'a rien fait de plus que l'accentuer. En tout cas, ce lieu n'est pas connu des Moldus. Et l'on est protégé de toute attaque extérieure. Enfin… en principe, évidemment. Godric a fait en sorte d'être protégé, lorsqu'il venait s'entraîner ici. Mais je doute que quiconque d'autre que lui ait connu les sortilèges pour protéger le lieu. Ceci dit, nous ne sommes plus réellement en danger de nos jours, donc…

- Nous ne sommes plus réellement en danger ? releva Gaïa, sa voix teintée d'ironie. Ce n'est pas tout à fait les termes que j'aurais employés…

- Tu sais ce que je veux dire, protesta James.

- Non. Tu as peut-être vécu une enfance et une adolescence tranquilles, à chercher les lieux d'entraînement de Godric Gryffondor, mais moi, j'ai passé mon temps à déménager, et à avoir peur de ce que demain serait fait. Donc non, désolée, nous sommes toujours réellement en danger.

James grommela quelques mots entre ses dents, certainement pour reconnaître que Gaïa avait raison. La fierté l'empêchant cependant de réellement exprimer ses regrets et excuses, Gaïa n'eut jamais la possibilité de lui dire qu'elle s'en voulait légèrement de s'être laissée emporter.

- C'est ici, lui annonça James après dix minutes de silence tendu.

Lorsque Gaïa eut pleinement conscience de ce qu'il lui montrait, elle regretta immédiatement son mauvais jugement de Godric's Hollow. La ville recelait des secrets bien plus beaux que quelques arbres creux à son entrée.

Un petit vallon, de toute évidence magique étant donné sa symétrie parfaite, dénotait au milieu des nombreux arbres. De l'eau claire surgissait de nulle part, s'écoulant au milieu de rochers.

- Je pense que Godric Gryffondor a créé ce lieu pour passer des journées à s'entraîner, sans avoir besoin de ressortir. De l'eau, de la tranquillité, et de la nourriture à profusion, ajouta-t-il en montrant des arbres fruitiers, et quelques champignons comestibles. Enfin… j'espère qu'en tant qu'ancien lion, il était plus que végétarien ! plaisanta James.

Gaïa esquissa un sourire peu sincère.

- Tu n'as pas compris l'allusion. Évidemment, soupira James. Ce n'est pas grave. Bon ! se reprit-il en claquant dans ses mains. Tu es prête à t'entraîner ?

- Non. Non, parce que je n'ai aucunement l'intention de m'entraîner devant toi. C'est déjà assez humiliant de ne pas être capable de maîtriser un sortilège à pleine puissance devant trois sorciers ayant des dizaines de livres qui leur sont dédiés. Je n'ai pas spécialement envie que tu sois témoin de mon échec.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Et puis, je croyais que tu voulais simplement me raconter l'histoire de Godric Gryffondor ! reprit-elle, l'impression d'avoir été menée en bateau ne cessant de prendre de l'ampleur.

- J'ai dit ça ? s'étonna faussement James. Cela m'étonne de moi d'avoir voulu te faire croire une chose, pour t'en proposer une autre…

Décidée à l'ignorer, Gaïa lui tourna le dos, les yeux plissés par la colère, ne profitant même pas du paysage qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Évidemment que James n'avait pas dit ça. Mais c'était tout comme.

- Bon, alors, on s'y met ? demanda le jeune homme en se laissant tomber dans l'herbe.

- Et quoi ? C'est en te prélassant dans l'herbe que tu vas m'aider ? railla Gaïa, toujours pas sûre d'apprécier le manège de James.

- Me prélasser ? Il fait tout juste cinq degrés, et je regrette déjà d'être assis dans l'herbe. Et puis, je doute que t'aider à corriger tes erreurs soit ce qui se rapproche le plus de l'oisiveté, rétorqua-t-il avec un petit air supérieur. Il paraît que tu mènes la vie dure à Ron à chaque fois qu'il est celui qui doit t'entraîner…

Gaïa regarda ailleurs, son pied se balançant dans l'herbe.

- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait, marmonna James en levant les yeux au ciel. Bon, ton chien, il peut sortir de ton périmètre ? Je m'en voudrais s'il lui arrivait quelque chose…

- Tiens, maintenant, sa santé te préoccupe ? railla Gaïa.

Elle fit néanmoins un geste au chien, qui partit s'asseoir plus loin.

- Il t'obéit bien.

- J'ai bien observé Ali… sa maîtresse lorsqu'elle lui donnait un ordre, se reprit Gaïa.

Elle avait constaté qu'Holmes réagissait toujours lorsque le prénom d'Alison était évoqué. Pour éviter qu'il ne s'excite inutilement, elle tentait de bannir le prénom de la jeune fille de ses conversations. C'était un exercice pénible, qui lui donnait la sensation de vouloir effacer de la planète l'adolescente, alors qu'elle méritait au contraire qu'on se souvienne d'elle.

- Tu veux prendre un moment ? demanda doucement James, lorsqu'il vit le trouble agiter les yeux de Gaïa.

Elle secoua la tête.

- Ça ira, assura-t-elle. Par quoi on commence ?

James haussa les épaules.

- Comme tu veux. Je ne suis pas professeur, et je refuse de jouer ce rôle, même pour une simple après-midi. Et puis, pour moi, les cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, c'était plus un jeu qu'un cours.

- Ah ?

- Ouais. Parce que j'étais le fils de mon père, mon professeur estimait que j'avais des dispositions pour la matière qui me permettaient de ne rien faire pendant son cours. C'était presque vrai, en y réfléchissant…

Un sourire moqueur fendit son visage.

- Ce ne serait pas un peu de la vantardise ? hasarda Gaïa.

- Complètement, tu n'as pas idée ! s'esclaffa James. Enfin. Il s'avère que j'étais donc plutôt doué. Et que j'y allais plus pour m'amuser que pour apprendre. Mais je suis plutôt bon professeur, affirma le jeune homme.

Gaïa haussa un sourcil, les bras à présent croisés sur sa poitrine.

- Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un pour me le confirmer ?

- Ma petite amie de l'époque.

Le sourire dédaigneux de Gaïa ne tarda pas à prendre ses aises sur son visage.

- Tu m'excuseras, mais je n'accorde pas beaucoup de crédits à ces témoins-là…

- Pourtant, c'était une Serdaigle ! Loin d'être idiote.

Et l'air perdu de Gaïa revint au galop s'installer sur ses traits.

- Quelle est la relation entre le fait d'être une… Serdaigle ? hésita-t-elle. Oui, voilà. D'être une Serdaigle, sans que je ne sache ce que c'est, et le fait d'être une idiote ?

James soupira, ses deux mains cachant son visage.

- Tu sais quoi ? Je te raconterai l'histoire de Poudlard un autre jour. Ou tu demanderas à ta soi-disant cousine Hermione de te prêter son livre. On va maintenant s'entraîner. Un peu.

Gaïa grommela quelques mots indistincts.

- Mais tout va bien se passer ! s'enthousiasma James pour la motiver. Allez. Vise ce rocher, là-bas, indiqua-t-il du doigt.

Moins d'une seconde plus tard, le rocher explosa, faisant sursauter James, et Holmes, qui courut se réfugier vers lui.

- Eh ! Mais ça ne va pas ?! s'écria-t-il. Je ne t'ai pas demandé de le pulvériser !

Elle afficha un air contrit.

- Désolée. Je pensais…

- Non. Non, ne pense pas, s'il te plaît, frissonna James. Réfléchis, ce sera déjà mieux que simplement penser. Tu penses pouvoir faire ça ?

Elle lui adressa son plus bel air furieux, hochant difficilement la tête, les lèvres pincées.

- Bien. Alors, avant que quelqu'un ne soit tué, tu seras gentille de simplement faire léviter un rocher. Juste un.

- C'est tout ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Pour le moment. Ensuite, on avisera pour que tu en fasses léviter plusieurs à la fois. Ou que tu le déplaces…

Elle lui jeta un regard soupçonneux.

- Je ne suis pas professeur, expliqua James. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de quel exercice est le meilleur.

- Alors quoi ? s'étonna Gaïa. On teste ? railla-t-elle.

- On improvise. Beaucoup plus amusant, lui assura James avec un sourire étincelant.

- Tu as souvent improvisé, durant tes études ?

- Bien plus souvent qu'il n'est décent de l'avouer. Bon, maintenant que tu as passé cinq minutes avec ce rocher qui lévite au bout de ta baguette, si tu le faisais bouger un peu ?

À peine Gaïa s'empressait-elle d'obéir que le rocher retomba violemment au sol.

- Voilà ! s'énerva-t-elle avant même que James ne commente quoi que ce soit. C'est toujours ce qui se passe ! Dès que j'arrive un sort et que je veux le compliquer, je fais une erreur aussi stupide !

- Tu réfléchis trop, voilà le problème, expliqua James.

- Il y a un instant, tu disais que je ne réfléchissais pas assez…, grogna Gaïa.

- Je suis très volatile. Je change souvent d'avis.

Gaïa soupira, comme se demandant, une fois encore, pourquoi elle s'était laissée embarquer dans cette clairière.

- On ne va pas y passer la journée, lui apprit alors James. Donc, tu vas me faire le plaisir de reprendre ton sort. Et lorsque tu te sens prête à le modifier, tu le fais en pensant à autre chose. Si tu estimes que me parler, que parler au chien, que compter les nuages est ce qu'il te faut pour penser à autre chose, tu le fais. Tout ce que je te demande, c'est de ne pas te focaliser sur ce que tu fais. Tu dois… arrêter de vouloir tout bien faire. Ça doit devenir instinctif. Intuitif.

- Facile à dire.

- Mais pas facile à faire, je le reconnais volontiers, dit James avec un sourire compréhensif.

Il passa son bras autour du cou du chien, qui semblait vouloir rejoindre Gaïa, pour le retenir.

- Tu vois ? Je n'aime pas cette bestiole. Trop expansive. On a l'habitude des Croup, des créatures magiques, mais un chien, tout banal… En toute honnêteté, je le trouve presque stupide. Mais je vais faire un effort, c'est promis. Et je commence maintenant. Je fais un effort. Il faut que tu fasses pareil. Que tu passes au-dessus de ton apriori concernant tes capacités, et ta baguette.

Gaïa soupira.

- Je ne suis pas sûre d'y arriver.

- Je ne doute pas un seul instant que tu y arrives, la rassura James. Meilleur professeur de soutien, tu te rappelles ? la coupa-t-il alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à répliquer.

Un sourire presque amusé glissa sur les lèvres de Gaïa, allant jusqu'à contaminer ses yeux. Vaincue, elle secoua simplement la tête, avant de brandir sa baguette, et de refaire léviter le rocher qu'elle avait laissé retomber au sol peu de temps auparavant.

Oh, elle lui en voulait de l'avoir attirée dans ce petit vallon, l'air de rien, comme s'il s'agissait d'une promenade de plaisance. Elle lui en voulait d'agir comme s'il savait mieux qu'elle ce qui lui torturait l'esprit, et comme s'il avait compris comment fonctionnait l'esprit de Gaïa mieux qu'elle ne le comprenait elle-même. Malgré tout, elle savait reconnaître ses faiblesses, et parfois même était capable de les avouer. Elle les avait avouées à James. À elle d'en payer le prix. Et, inconsciemment, elle savait que si elle n'avait pas voulu qu'il soit au courant de ses doutes et faiblesses, elle ne lui en aurait pas parlé. Tout simplement. Alors, oui, elle était prête à suivre les conseils de James, meilleur professeur de soutien de Poudlard selon son ancienne petite amie. Mais à l'heure actuelle, elle était davantage tétanisée par l'échec qu'elle pouvait essuyer une fois de plus que motivée par l'envie de réussir.

James soupira, réalisant que l'exercice serait plus long que prévu. Machinalement, ses doigts se portèrent à l'arrière de la tête d'Holmes, grattant délicatement la base du cou de l'animal, qui se coucha pour plus de confort. James porta son poing libre sous son menton, et réfléchit quelques instants, se demandant vaguement comment Gaïa pouvait ne pas encore avoir ressenti les effets d'une crampe musculaire, étant donné ses muscles tendus, et la position douloureuse qu'elle s'efforçait de conserver pour ne pas commettre le moindre faux mouvement. Il fallait, définitivement, que Gaïa pense à autre chose qu'au sort qu'elle lançait.

Une déclaration pour le moins choquante devrait l'aider à se remettre de ses émotions.

- Ton père est bel et bien en vie.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Gaïa sursaute. Ça n'aurait pas ressemblé à la jeune fille, loin de là. Il s'attendait simplement à un tressaillement, à un sourcillement, à un bref retournement du buste de la jeune fille en sa direction.

Elle ne fit pas un geste.

- Cela fait un moment que tu rêves que tu tues ton père, et que tu te poses de ce fait des questions sur son état de santé, et ma déclaration ne te fait rien de plus ? nota James, ébahi.

Gaïa sembla hésiter un instant, avant de laisser ses épaules se relâcher, et de pousser un soupir las.

- Au risque de t'entendre critiquer mon père, une fois de plus… Il m'a toujours dit de ne pas m'en faire pour lui. Alors, j'essaie d'appliquer ses conseils, lorsque je suis en état de le faire.

James hésita un instant, de peur de recevoir sur la tête le rocher qui lévitait au bout de la baguette de Gaïa, combattant vaillamment son envie de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. La curiosité étant un trait de caractère dominant dans sa famille, la bataille fut cependant remportée par l'option la moins sécuritaire – mais, depuis le temps, si les Potter misaient sur la sécurité, ça se saurait.

- C'est encore une de ses mesures d'éducation, je me trompe ? demanda-t-il en tentant de mettre le moins de reproche possible dans son ton.

Il ne reçut aucun rocher sur le visage.

- Je sais que tu désapprouves… mais tu ne peux pas comprendre, James, murmura Gaïa.

Il eut le plaisir de constater qu'elle se tournait légèrement vers lui, réussissant à se défaire de sa concentration fatale pour ses sortilèges.

- Tu as voulu te démarquer de tes parents, de ton héritage familial, parce que ça te semblait la meilleure chose à faire pour devenir toi-même. Mais moi, je n'ai pas eu d'autre modèle que celui de mon père, James. C'est pour ça que je lui obéis. C'est pour ça que je continue de le suivre. Je ne connais rien d'autre que ce qu'il m'a enseigné…

Sans faire aucun geste montrant qu'il avait remarqué un bref mouvement vers le rocher, James adressa un regard grave à Gaïa, qui se mordait la lèvre, la tête légèrement penchée vers le sol.

- Et à force de ne rien faire d'autre que ce que t'a enseigné ton père, tu n'as pas l'impression de te perdre ? demanda James.

Il aperçut un bref éclair colérique dans les yeux de la jeune fille, qui disparut aussi rapidement qu'il avait surgi.

- À force de ne pas être celui que tu as toujours été, tu n'as pas l'impression d'être perdu, toi aussi ? rétorqua-t-elle.

James éclata d'un bref rire sans joie.

- Pour me perdre, il aurait d'abord fallu que je me trouve, tu ne crois pas ?

- C'est peut-être le même problème pour moi, fit remarquer vertement Gaïa. À la différence que je n'ai pas le temps pour cela.

- Et que moi, je n'ai _plus_ le temps pour cela, ajouta James avec un clin d'œil.

Gaïa leva les yeux au ciel. Ce que James pouvait être agaçant, lorsqu'il le voulait… Elle se retourna vers son rocher, ressentant les effets du changement.

- Eh ! Tu as vu ça ?! s'exclama-t-elle, étonnée de pouvoir faire bouger le rocher sans grande difficulté.

- Évidemment, que je l'ai vu.

- Mais… comment est-ce que j'ai pu faire ça alors que j'étais concentrée à discuter avec toi ?

James se leva, s'époussetant, prenant son temps pour répondre à la question de Gaïa. Laquelle, pour une fois, ne s'en formalisa pas. Elle était bien assez occupée à faire bouger le rocher pour exiger des explications rapides et claires.

James attendit encore quelques instants. Jusqu'à ce qu'une fois encore, le rocher retombe violemment dans l'herbe.

- Mais… ! Je réussissais pourtant ! s'énerva aussitôt la jeune fille.

James hocha la tête, ce que Gaïa ne vit pas, occupée à balancer son pied dans une motte de terre, qui prit son envol et éclata dans les airs.

- C'est ton problème, Gaïa. Tu fais toujours _trop_. Tu amasses trop d'énergie pour réussir à la canaliser. Tu es comme… un chaudron sous vapeur. On a mis un couvercle, mais la potion bout, bout, et a besoin de plus de place. Elle tente de forcer, d'ôter le couvercle. Elle se bat contre celui-ci, plutôt que de tenter de l'amadouer. La violence, la frénésie ne sert à rien. Tu dois apprendre la délicatesse. La magie n'est pas un art barbare. C'est un art délicat. Tu dois trouver la délicatesse qui te définit, la douceur qui te permettra de maîtriser tes sorts. Et arrête de faire cette tête ! s'exclama James alors que Gaïa affichait une mine des plus boudeuses. Tu vas y arriver. Il faut juste que tu oublies ton besoin de vouloir tout bien faire dans la seconde qui suit. Cela ne te réussit pas.

Gaïa soupira. James s'approcha, et ôta la mèche folle de Gaïa qui barrait son visage, la replaçant derrière son oreille.

- Tu es douée, Gaïa. Je n'en doute pas, et tu n'as pas à en douter. Mais tu veux toujours _trop_ bien faire, alors que dans ton cas, il te suffit de faire.

Elle rejeta la tête en arrière, sa mèche folle s'échappant une nouvelle fois de derrière son oreille. À nouveau, James la saisit, et la garda cette fois entre ses doigts.

- Il faudrait que tu songes à faire quelque chose avec cette mèche, plaisanta-t-il.

- Je ne préfère pas, avoua Gaïa. C'est la seule chose que mon père n'a jamais contrôlé chez moi, ajouta-t-elle dans un murmure.

Une fois encore, James la replaça derrière l'oreille de la jeune fille.

- Alors, si c'est cette mèche qui te définit en tant que personne… Jure-moi de ne jamais la couper.

- Seulement si tu me promets de te chercher un peu plus toi-même.

- J'essaierai ! lui assura-t-il avec un clin d'œil. Mais pour ce soir, je vais surtout chercher quel repas je vais pouvoir faire à mes beaux-parents, grimaça James.

Gaïa grimaça de concert.

- Chez toi ?

Il hocha la tête.

- Son père veut vérifier que je suis capable de tenir un appartement propre, avant de laisser sa fille emménager avec moi… Quand je pense que lorsque j'ai parlé de Chloé à ma mère, sa première réflexion a été « J'espère qu'elle réussira à te supporter ! », je me dis que j'ai des parents indignes, grommela James.

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Pardon, s'exclama aussitôt James. Ce n'était pas du tout malin de ma part.

- C'est rien, lui assura Gaïa. Je n'ai pas la même... sensation d'appartenir à une famille que toi, ou ton père. Pour moi… c'est la survie avant tout. La famille, ça n'apporte pas grand-chose de bon. Mis à part un poids supplémentaire.

James siffla entre ses dents.

- Un jour, je comprendrai comment tu fais pour être aussi détachée de tout ça. C'est pas normal.

- Je ne suis pas détachée de tout ça, le contredit Gaïa. Je sais simplement ce qui m'attend si je suis trop inquiète… et ce n'est pas un voyage au soleil qui m'ouvrira les bras si je décide de trop m'inquiéter pour mon père, tu comprends ? Il faut simplement changer l'ordre de tes priorités. Enfin… Je n'ai pas eu à les changer. C'est mon père qui m'a dit comment je devais voir les choses. C'est ainsi.

- C'est effrayant, commenta James.

- Il en faut vraiment peu pour t'effrayer, alors ! plaisanta-t-elle difficilement en désignant le chien, lui rappelant ce qui s'était produit lorsqu'ils avaient quitté la maison.

- C'est le risque lorsqu'on a été chouchoutés par ses parents depuis tout petit ! répliqua James avec un clin d'œil. En revanche, il faut vraiment qu'on rentre. Je dois bientôt partir.

- Et je crois que Tim ne devrait plus tarder, avoua Gaïa. Il voulait me faire visiter le… mince, je ne sais plus quel était le nom du pub. Quelque chose avec dragon, dedans, pesta la jeune fille.

- Les Deux Dragons ? s'étonna James.

- Oui ! C'est exactement cela ! Tu connais ce pub ?

James hocha la tête, difficilement. Il posa un regard songeur sur Gaïa, qu'elle ne sut déchiffrer, avant d'hausser les épaules et de reprendre sa route.

- OK, dit-il simplement.

- Pardon ? C'est tout ce que tu as à me dire sur ce pub, après le regard que tu viens de me lancer ? railla-t-elle.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise de plus ? s'exaspéra James.

- Pourquoi tu t'énerves serait déjà une bonne explication à me donner.

- Eh bien tu ne l'auras pas.

- Tu m'agaces.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, la réciproque est vraie.

- Je sais, mais moi, je ne le fais pas délibérément. Alors ?

Ils étaient tellement bornés, l'un comme l'autre, qu'aucun n'avait l'intention de lâcher prise avant l'autre. Gaïa était têtue comme une mule, et James n'avait aucunement envie de mettre des mots sur la surprise ressentie à l'évocation du lieu où Tim voulait emmener Gaïa ce soir.

- Je suis simplement surpris que Tim t'emmène aux Deux Dragons, lâcha finalement James. Les Deux Dragons ont une certaine signification pour lui.

- C'est-à-dire ?

James haussa les épaules.

- Il te montrera ça ce soir ! dit-il simplement, un sourire trouvant difficilement sa place sur ses lèvres.

- Tu ne me diras rien, pas vrai ?

James secoua la tête, amusé à présent, la sérénité s'emparant peu à peu de ses muscles.

- C'est une surprise.

- Je n'aime pas les surprises ! s'impatienta Gaïa.

- Tu me diras si tu apprécies celle-ci ou non ! s'esclaffa-t-il.

Holmes, alerté par le bruit, surgit brusquement devant eux. Et pour tout le trajet du retour, la pauvre bête ne sut pas s'il devait rester calme pour soutenir l'humeur maussade de Gaïa, ou s'il avait le droit de courir dans tous les sens pour partager la joie de James.

**Δ | o**

- Tu sais que tu devrais être chez toi en train de préparer le repas pour tes beaux-parents ? s'étonna Tim en entrant chez les Potter comme si c'était sa propre maison.

Gaïa était assise sur un tabouret, une pomme à la main. Lasse, elle adressa un vague signe de la main à Tim, lui conseillant de ne pas plus se poser de question.

- Et tu sais aussi qu'il y a un chien Moldu dans votre jardin ? poursuivit Tim.

James haussa les épaules, comme se moquant de ce problème. Il était bien plus occupé à fouiller dans les placards de ses parents.

- Eh ! C'est quoi votre problème, à tous, avec ce chien ? s'énerva au contraire Gaïa. Holmes est très intelligent !

- Ce n'est pas un Croup, protesta Tim.

Le regard noir de Gaïa le fit hésiter un instant. Ceci dit, Gaïa était particulièrement effrayante lorsqu'on la contrariait, aussi se rabattit-il sur une cible plus facile. Enfin, tout était relatif.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là, James ?

- J'ai dû aider Gaïa toute la journée…

- Eh ! Je ne t'ai rien demandé ! protesta l'intéressée.

- Et j'ai pas pu faire les courses, termina James sans s'offenser de l'interruption. De toute façon, je ne sais pas ce que je vais leur faire à manger, avoua le jeune homme en se redressant et en claquant la porte du placard qui contenait des casseroles.

- C'est sûr que si tu comptes leur faire avaler des ustensiles…, plaisanta Tim.

- Tu ne m'aides pas, siffla James.

- Ce n'était pas mon intention, répliqua Tim. Je voulais simplement te faire réagir. Maintenant que c'est fait, tu penses pouvoir te calmer et réfléchir posément quelques instants ?

- Seulement si tu me dis avoir une idée pour moi, grommela James.

Tim soupira, et leva les yeux au ciel.

- Qu'est-ce que tu ne ferais pas sans moi ?

Il désigna le sac qu'il tenait à la main.

- De quoi nourrir le palais délicat de ta chère et tendre, assura Tim. Je sais, je sais, je suis parfait. Mais toi, tu aurais pu l'aider, tout de même ! poursuivit-il en regardant Gaïa.

La jeune fille haussa les épaules.

- Elle m'a conseillé de leur faire cueillir des champignons dans la forêt, pour ensuite les cuisiner, railla James. Tu parles d'une aide… Ce n'est pas parce que ça te convient que ça convient à tout le monde !

Tim éclata de rire.

- Eh ! Je n'en ai mangé qu'une seule fois, d'accord ? protesta Gaïa en se renfrognant. Et puis, je ne vais plus te parler, si tu utilises chacun de mes mots pour les retourner contre moi.

James lui adressa un clin d'œil, avant d'ouvrir les sacs que venait d'apporter Tim.

- C'est super, tout ça. Tu es vraiment le meilleur ami qui soit.

- Je sais… Gaïa, tu vas souvent cueillir des champignons pour les manger ensuite ? releva-t-il, sceptique.

- Non, avoua la jeune fille. C'est mon père qui les cuisine après. Moi, je fais toujours une catastrophe en m'approchant d'un chaudron.

- Ça devient vraiment bizarre, par ici, marmonna Tim. Bon ! se reprit-il en claquant dans ses mains. Si on y allait ? proposa-t-il à Gaïa. On aura les meilleures tables si on y va rapidement.

Gaïa sauta sur ses pieds, de toute évidence ravie de pouvoir sortir de la maison avec une personne qui n'y habitait pas.

- Bonsoir la jeunesse ! dit alors Ginny, qui venait juste d'arriver, Harry, Ron et Hermione la suivant de près. James, tu es sûr qu'il est normal que tu sois encore ici ? s'étonna-t-elle. Tu n'as pas un repas à organiser

- J'ai compris ! s'énerva son fils. Je pars ! Mère indigne, grommela-t-il, faussement agacé.

- On te suit, dit alors Tim. La moyenne d'âge a trop grimpé pour moi…

- Si mes souvenirs sont exacts, tu recherches des traces de vie datant d'il y a plus de mille ans, lui rappela Harry Potter, amusé. Tu es sûr que nous sommes ceux qui augmentent la moyenne d'âge de cette pièce ?

- Et s'il était encore besoin d'une confirmation, Harry Potter est bien trop intelligent et doué pour moi, grommela Tim. Mais c'est de famille. Je n'ai presque jamais pu avoir le dernier mot avec James non plus. Et il semblerait que Rose se débrouille plutôt bien pour se défendre elle aussi ! réagit-il en se tournant vers Hermione. Rouge ? Je suis plutôt déçu, c'est tellement Gryffondor comme couleur de peau ! Ceci dit, ça a dû surprendre Scorpius…

Ron et Hermione sourirent difficilement.

- Je suppose que tout le monde est au courant ? soupira Hermione en se laissant tomber sur une chaise. La seule Weasley qui n'avait pas eu d'heures de retenue avant sa cinquième année… Je ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris. Minerva nous a simplement envoyé un hibou pour nous prévenir que Rose serait en retenue les deux prochaines semaines, à cause du sort qu'elle a lancé à Scorpius. Et Rose ne répond pas à nos lettres lui demandant ce qui s'est exactement passé… Mais toi, Tim, comment es-tu au courant ?

Il haussa les épaules.

- Ma cousine. Il paraît que l'animation, de bon matin, était parfaite. Elle aurait préféré des popcorns Moldus pour le spectacle, mais, selon ses propres mots « avec des œufs brouillés, c'était tout aussi génial d'y assister. » Je regrette de ne pas être à Poudlard pour avoir vu ça…

Ron poussa un grognement peu amical.

- Et la raison pour laquelle elle s'est énervée contre Scorpius ? Ta cousine ne te l'a pas donnée ? Parce qu'on sait pas si on doit être en colère contre elle ou non…

- Ron ! protesta Hermione. Elle a changé la couleur de la peau de son camarade, ne s'est pas excusée, et l'infirmière a mis trois jours à trouver le contre-sort ! Évidemment que nous sommes en colère !

- Oui, enfin, on parle d'un Malefoy tout de même… ça…

Sa voix mourut dans sa gorge, tandis qu'Hermione lui lançait un regard las et vaguement colérique tout en soupirant. Elle abandonna finalement sa lutte contre son mari, et se tourna vers Gaïa.

- La prochaine fois que tu auras du temps, nous avons à parler. Non, non, sors donc ! lui conseilla Hermione en voyant que la jeune fille semblait prête à rester toute la soirée ici si cela était nécessaire. Je dois vérifier deux, trois petites choses avant que nous discutions. Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Nous pourrons parler de…

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Tim, qui discutait avec James, avant de reprendre.

- Ta situation familiale dès demain. Profite de ta soirée.

- Je ne veux pas être mise à l'écart, murmura rapidement Gaïa.

- Et tu ne le seras pas, lui assura Hermione. Mais je préfère te donner des informations complètes plutôt que des informations incomplètes et peut-être fausses. Tu as déjà bien assez de soucis à te faire, Gaïa, reprit Hermione pour couper court à ses protestations. Beaucoup plus que tu ne devrais. Alors laisse-nous t'en ôter quelques uns, et t'en éviter d'autres.

- Mais, je ne…

- Sors, répéta à nouveau Hermione, appuyée par de vifs hochements de tête des autres adultes. Tu veux tout savoir ? Nous n'allons pas rester ici ce soir, nous non plus. Les recherches que nous entreprenons pour…

Elle vérifia une nouvelle fois que Tim était assez éloigné, puis s'approcha de Gaïa pour plus de sécurité.

- Les recherches pour retrouver ton père ne sont pas aussi longues que ce que nous pensions. Il est vrai que c'est compliqué de fouiller dans le Département des Mystères sans éveiller des soupçons, mais nous avançons tout de même. D'ici peu, j'aurai terminé ton arbre généalogique. Retrouver ton père sera facile… dès que nous en saurons plus sur celui qui le retient. Et nous aurons ces renseignements une fois que Tim aura pu trouver quelqu'un capable de déchiffrer ces parchemins. Tu comprends ? Alors, ce soir, tout le monde prend une pause. Tout le monde s'en va décompresser. Tu peux faire ça ?

Gaïa songea un court instant à protester. Elle voulait de l'action, elle voulait faire avancer les recherches, elle ne voulait pas être oisive. Mais la perspective d'une soirée calme, ou, du moins, sans avoir à réfléchir, simplement à rire et comprendre les plaisanteries de Tim, était plus bien plus alléchante. Et cette ivresse que lui procurait l'absence du contrôle paternel était tellement agréable pour Gaïa, qui découvrait tout juste cette sensation, qu'elle ne pouvait décemment pas vouloir passer à côté.

Elle recula d'un pas.

- Tim ? On y va ?

**∆ | o**

C'était le moment que préférait Tim. Celui où il captait toute l'attention. Celui où, face à lui, la fille qui lui plaisait le regardait, sans prêter attention aux autres personnes les entourant. Oui, c'était ce moment que Tim préférait, parmi tous les autres.

Dommage pour lui, Gaïa possédait la faculté de paraître intéressée, tout en étant concentrée sur un point lointain.

Le bruit. La foule. La musique. Les serveurs. Les clients. La lumière qui ne cessait de changer. Les chaises qui raclaient.

Et ce type, là-bas, au bar, à trois mètres d'eux, qui lui paraissait bien solitaire dans cet environnement où tout le monde était venu accompagné.

- Est-ce que l'ambiance te plaît ?

Gaïa hocha difficilement la tête, n'étant pas sûre de ce à quoi elle acquiesçait. Apparemment, elle faisait bien. Tim affichait un sourire qu'on pouvait qualifier de ravi. Il repartit dans son monologue. Elle capta vaguement les mots « Chine », « civilisation antique », « rituels », mais n'était que peu intéressée. Pour ne pas dire absolument pas.

Ses yeux survolèrent une fois encore la salle, glissèrent le long des dossiers de chaises, repérant les mains qui descendaient dans le dos des sorcières. Et puis ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur une main qu'elle aurait dû remarquer depuis un moment déjà.

Celle de Tim.

Qui n'était pas posée à côté de l'autre, sur la table. En fait, la main de Tim pendait devant l'épaule de Gaïa, le prolongement de son bras qui entourait les épaules de la jeune fille. Amusée par ce fait, un léger sourire dansa quelques instants sur ses lèvres, avant qu'elle ne comprenne ce que cela signifiait réellement.

Tim s'était déplacé.

Tim n'était plus à sa place précédente.

Et elle ne l'avait pas vu.

Elle n'avait pas vu qu'il s'était déplacé, parce qu'elle avait trouvé cela _normal_. Elle ne s'était pas inquiétée de sentir le poids du bras de Tim sur ses épaules, parce qu'au fond, en entrant dans ce pub, elle avait _compris_ ce que voulait Tim. Ce qui n'était en soi pas bien compliqué à saisir. Pourquoi aurait-il voulu passer du temps avec elle, mais sans James ? C'était James son meilleur ami. C'était de lui dont il devait vouloir profiter. Et non pas d'elle.

Évidemment qu'elle l'avait compris. Elle le réalisait simplement à l'instant, et cela faisait toute la différence. Ou peut-être pas, finalement. Parce que, qu'est-ce qui était mal dans ce que faisait Tim ? Rien, finalement.

Il avait bien le droit d'arrêter de parler.

Bien le droit de sourire, légèrement conquérant.

Bien le droit de se rapprocher peu à peu.

Bien le droit de…

Il y eut un mouvement du côté du bar. L'homme solitaire semblait avoir pris la décision d'agir. Alors, il agissait. Ou, plutôt, il chantait.

-_ C'est l'histoire d'une amitié qui ne devait jamais cesser,…_

Ce n'était pas normal. Cette chanson ne pouvait pas résonner dans ses oreilles. Pas alors qu'elle n'avait plus mis les pieds en France depuis… Des années. Quel âge avait-elle à ce moment-là, exactement ? C'était une bonne question. Elle n'était plus sûre. Était-ce avant ou après avoir décidé de ne plus jamais fêter son anniversaire ? Est-ce que c'était une époque où le mot « papa » surgissait bien trop souvent involontairement de ses lèvres ?

-_ L'amitié de deux enfants devenus grands, qui auraient pu être ennemis,…_

En réalité, cela n'avait aucune importance, la dernière fois où cette chanson avait retenti. Ce n'était pas ce qui importait. La proximité de Tim n'était pas importante non plus. Ni les bruits, ni la lumière, ni la foule.

Ce qui comptait, c'était simplement la rage sourde qui l'habitait.

Et c'est cette rage qui l'obligea à se lever brusquement, et à abandonner le bras de Tim, qui pendit alors malheureusement dans le vide.

Être abandonné brusquement à son triste sort, alors qu'on s'apprêtait à embrasser une fille, n'était pas l'expérience la plus plaisante dont pouvait se vanter Tim. À vrai dire, il n'avait jamais ressenti cette sensation extrêmement vexante de rejet. Définitivement, ce n'était pas ce qu'il préférait.

Surtout si c'était pour constater que Gaïa préférait se jeter sur un homme plus âgé.

D'ailleurs, d'où pouvait-elle bien le connaître ?

Il ne fallait pas en vouloir à Tim. Il n'était pas stupide, bien au contraire. Il était plus brillant que la moyenne, et c'était dû au travail qu'il avait fourni plutôt qu'à un héritage familial. Il avait tout appris par lui-même, ou presque. Mais son esprit était légèrement embrumé, et peu apte à réfléchir correctement. C'est pour cela qu'il ne comprit que lorsque Gaïa était déjà sortie du pub, avec l'homme à sa suite, qu'elle ne s'était pas jetée sur lui au sens où il l'entendait. En fait, à présent qu'il y réfléchissait, il se disait que Gaïa s'était jetée sur lui non pas pour assouvir un désir passionnel, mais plutôt un désir meurtrier.

Et même si Gaïa n'avait pas la carrure d'une meurtrière, ce n'était jamais bon de laisser quelqu'un avec un tel désir sans surveillance.

C'est ainsi qu'il se mit à jouer des coudes dans l'assemblée, se frayant un passage difficilement, et ne cessant de se demander comment Gaïa avait fait pour traverser une telle foule aussi rapidement, alors qu'elle traînait derrière elle un homme bien plus grand et large qu'elle.

Il réussit finalement à atteindre la porte, et à sortir dans la petite cour arrière au pub. Tous les pubs étaient bâtis sur le même modèle, et c'était une habitude de Tim de finir dans la cour arrière, pour prendre un grand bol d'air frais. Ceci dit, vu le traitement qu'infligeait Gaïa à l'homme, le bol d'air frais n'était certainement pas savouré.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! hurla-t-il à Gaïa.

Il n'obtint aucune réponse. Gaïa était bien trop occupée à tenir l'homme au cou de la main droite, sa main gauche se chargeant de brandir sa baguette dans l'estomac de son adversaire. Tout à coup, elle relâcha la pression. L'homme put à nouveau respirer, ses pieds touchant à nouveau le sol.

- Où est mon père ? siffla faiblement Gaïa, sa voix tremblante comme un roseau malmené par le vent.

L'homme secoua la tête, apeuré, mais rassuré d'avoir à nouveau ses pieds sur la terre ferme.

Faible consolation. Moins d'une seconde plus tard, Gaïa l'attirait vers lui, avant de le repousser durement. L'arrière de la tête de l'homme se réceptionna contre le mur en brique. Une première fois.

Puis une deuxième.

Puis une troisième.

Puis une quatrième.

Avant un moment de répit, durant lequel l'homme ne tenta même pas de se débattre. À vrai dire, il y avait peu de chance qu'il soit conscient de l'opportunité qui se présentait à lui.

Et puis des cloques apparurent sur son corps tout entier, certainement dues à un sortilège de Gaïa. De rage, sa main tremblait, mais son sort ne manquait pas sa cible. Et puis les cloques cessèrent d'apparaître.

À la place, Gaïa préféra laisser ses mains gérer l'affaire.

Si tant est qu'on pouvait dire qu'elle gérait quoi que ce soit.

La violence dont elle était capable de faire preuve stupéfia Tim. Pendant un instant encore, il ne sut quoi faire. Le silence qui l'englobait, le protégeait de ce qu'il qualifiait de carnage, l'empêchait d'émettre le moindre mouvement.

Et puis, un bruit sourd, lent, de craquement d'os le fit réagir. Le bruit fissura son cocon protecteur, et, enfin, il réagit.

Il s'approcha vivement de Gaïa, et tenta de l'agripper par les épaules. Il reçut un coup à l'arcade sourcilière, la lâcha sous le coup de la surprise, et la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne se remette à démolir le visage de l'homme. Une pommette de brisée était déjà une pommette de trop.

- Lâche-moi ! Il sait où est mon père ! Lâche-moi, _immédiatement _!

Ne comprenant pas ce que venait faire le père de Gaïa dans l'histoire, surtout que pour ce qu'il en savait, son père était dans sa maison, ayant accepté que sa fille aille vivre ailleurs quelque temps, Tim ne relâcha pas pour autant la pression.

- Oui, bonne idée, je vais te laisser le démolir. Justement, je me dis que ça ne mettrait pas Harry dans une situation trop embarrassante, la raisonna Tim.

Rien à faire. C'est tout juste si Gaïa se rendit compte qu'il venait de lui parler. Elle continuait de se débattre. De lacérer les bras de Tim, de les griffer, de les repousser comme elle le pouvait. Malheureusement pour elle, Tim avait une expérience certaine des personnes à caractère emporté. Aux dernières nouvelles, James Sirius Potter était toujours son meilleur ami.

- Tu veux que je te dise, Tim ?! vociféra Gaïa. Si tu ne me lâches pas, je me ferai un plaisir de te refaire le portrait une fois que j'en aurai terminé avec lui. Promis, je ferai en sorte d'être aussi violente avec toi qu'avec lui ! Pas la peine de me prier pour cela. Maintenant, _lâche-moi _!

Elle réussit, sans que Tim ne sache comment exactement, à se glisser entre ses bras, et à se jeter, une fois encore, sur l'homme. Lequel n'était certainement plus en état de riposter. Sans grand ménagement, et malgré la main de Tim agrippée à son bras droit, elle jeta la cible de sa colère au sol, le poussant violemment contre le mur à l'aide de son pied. Puis, toujours sans se soucier de la présence de Tim et de ses efforts pour l'arrêter, elle lança un sort contre le mur de briques. Deux briques volèrent en éclat, la troisième se fissura avant de lentement se décomposer, rejoignant le tas de poussière de ses semblables.

- La prochaine fois, c'est ton genou qui subira ça, siffla Gaïa. Prêt à parler, ou toujours pas ?

- Elle plaisante, assura Tim alors qu'un éclair de conscience – et de peur – traversait les yeux de l'homme.

- Je ne plaisante pas, le contredit aussitôt Gaïa.

- Si, tu plaisantes, siffla Tim, tout sauf amusé à présent. Parce que je tiens à te rappeler que derrière nous se trouve un pub rempli d'une petite centaine de personnes. Tu veux qu'elles sortent pour observer le spectacle ?

- Et pourquoi pas ?! siffla Gaïa. Au moins, le message serait passé ! Parce que je sais qu'il n'est pas le seul. Ils ne sont _jamais_ seuls, cracha-t-elle. Comment auraient-ils fait, sinon, pour nous pourchasser toutes ces années durant, hein ?!

Pris d'un doute, Tim fixa plus longtemps que nécessaire les yeux de Gaïa, à la recherche de la preuve qu'elle ne serait pas dans son état normal. Mais ses pupilles étaient claires, sans trace d'empoisonnement. Et elle était persuadée de la véracité de ses propos.

Il hésita un instant, tandis qu'entre ses bras, Gaïa se débattait toujours. Par chance, la manière dont il la ceinturait lui rendait difficile l'accès à sa baguette, et elle ne pouvait plus faire de mal à l'homme qu'elle avait pris pour cible. Simplement à Tim, qui avait le malheur de vouloir réfréner les envies de meurtre et de violence de Gaïa. Un simple dommage collatéral, finalement.

Il soupira, puis se décida à relâcher légèrement la pression autour du torse de Gaïa pour se saisir de sa baguette.

Il n'était pas de taille à batailler seul dans cette guerre.

**Δ | o**

Tim, toujours pas habitué au bruit, sursauta en entendant le sort rebondir, un étage plus haut. James, derrière lui, soupira.

- Je ne dis pas que je n'étais pas content de recevoir ton renard, j'aime toujours autant ton Patronus, mais une fois n'est pas coutume, ton appel à l'aide me semble impossible à résoudre.

Un autre sort rebondit contre la porte qu'on tentait de forcer, au-dessus de leur tête. Tim, à nouveau, tressaillit.

- Depuis combien de temps est-ce qu'elle fait ça ? demanda lentement James.

- Environ depuis le moment où j'ai posé le sortilège, marmonna Tim, vivement inquiet d'être témoin – et en partie responsable – de l'effondrement de la maison des Potter.

Les murs tremblaient légèrement, et il n'y avait aucune raison qu'une maison de cette taille et protégée par des dizaines de sortilèges s'écroule, mais il n'était pas rassuré pour autant, loin de là. La colère de Gaïa était certainement capable de venir à bout des sorts posés par les Potter.

- Tu n'as pas eu trop de mal à partir de chez toi ? s'enquit Tim, dans l'espoir vain de ne plus entendre, ni se préoccuper, des bruits angoissants qui provenaient de l'étage supérieur.

James haussa les épaules.

- Non. Les parents de Chloé étaient sur le départ lorsque ton renard est arrivé. Ils étaient un peu surpris d'entendre le prénom de Gaïa, parce qu'ils ne la connaissaient pas, mais ils n'ont pas pour autant demandé des explications.

- Et Chloé ? demanda Tim.

- Que pouvait bien dire Chloé ? répondit simplement James.

Il se leva tranquillement, le sujet étant clos dans son esprit, et se dirigea vers l'escalier de sa maison familiale.

- James ? l'interrompit Tim alors que son meilleur ami n'allait pas tarder à entamer son ascension.

- Hum ?

- Je ne suis pas stupide.

James se retourna, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

- Je sais, Tim. Je n'ai jamais pensé que tu l'étais.

- Vraiment ? railla son ami. Alors, pourquoi avoir monté cette histoire concernant la famille de Gaïa avec laquelle elle aurait des différends, puisque de toute évidence, ce n'est pas la vérité ? Tu pensais que je ne le découvrirais jamais ?

James put voir dans les yeux de son meilleur ami qu'il était déçu, et surtout blessé, d'avoir été mis de côté par un moyen aussi grossier.

- Tim, ce n'est pas que…

Il se tut. Comment pouvait-il expliquer cela à Tim ? Lui dire que c'était une affaire de famille ? Tim avait toujours participé à ses affaires de famille. James l'avait même forcé à y prendre part. Il avait toujours eu besoin des conseils de son meilleur ami, et il trouvait toujours que Tim était d'un avis précieux. Il aurait dû lui parler de cette histoire des Reliques, des Héritiers, de ce qu'il était, bien avant aujourd'hui. Mais il avait choisi de ne pas le faire. Alors qu'il s'agissait de Tim. De ce garçon qui plaisantait avec son père, et qui lui faisait remarquer que sa cicatrice ne seyait pas à son teint. De cet ami qui avait toujours accepté James. Même lorsqu'il aurait dû être en désaccord avec lui, Tim avait toujours su trouver les mots qu'il fallait, il avait toujours été capable de soutenir James. Et là, pour la première fois depuis le début de leur amitié, James l'avait laissé de côté. Délibérément. Sans même hésiter un seul instant. Il avait écarté Tim de l'histoire. Alors que Tim était celui sur qui il pouvait toujours compter.

C'était tout cet amalgame de pensées que James tentait de transmettre à son meilleur ami, toute cette confusion qui avait une emprise de plus en plus importante sur sa rationalité. Il avait presque réussi, Tim avait presque perdu son air désolé, qu'un nouveau choc sourd vint troubler leur échange.

D'un même mouvement, ils sursautèrent.

- Gaïa, tu veux bien arrêter ?! s'exclama finalement James, au comble de l'exaspération.

Le bruit des cent pas qu'elle s'acharnait à faire entre chaque sortilège lancé contre la porte cessa pour quelques secondes. Puis James vit ses pieds apparaître en haut des escaliers, ainsi que son corps, au fur et à mesure qu'elle descendait les marches, faisant passer sa colère en frappant le sol à chacun de ses pas.

Elle ne s'arrêta pas dans la cuisine, se moquant des regards lourds de sens que lançaient Tim et James.

- Tu étais obligé de le prévenir ?! dit-elle tout de même à Tim avant de claquer la porte derrière elle.

Le silence retomba dans la cuisine des Potter.

- Je crois que je vais aller la rejoindre, finit par dire James, rompant le silence. Lorsque mes parents rentreront, tu voudras bien les prévenir de ce qui s'est passé ?

- Évidemment. Mais, James ? Tu me dois beaucoup d'explications. Sur le père de Gaïa, sur qui elle est vraiment… Et peu importe si cela doit nous prendre la nuit, ou que je sois obligé de supplier Chloé à genoux pour qu'elle te laisse toute une soirée avec moi. Je veux des explications.

- Tu les auras, Tim, c'est promis, lui assura James, l'air grave et le ton solennel.

- Bien, murmura Tim. Très bien.

James ne partait toujours pas. Son meilleur ami l'observa. C'était comme si James attendait son approbation. Qu'il voulait être sûr qu'il faisait bien d'aller rejoindre Gaïa.

- Est-ce que je dois savoir autre chose concernant votre soirée ? demanda finalement James d'une voix sourde.

Tim soupira, et ferma les yeux.

- Est-ce que tu veux savoir si je l'ai emmenée aux Deux Dragons avec la même idée derrière la tête que lorsque j'y suis allé avec d'autres filles ? La réponse est oui, James. Par la barbe de Merlin, tu as vu Gaïa ?! Si on doit vivre avec quelqu'un qui est notre sosie, au niveau comportemental du moins, Gaïa est celle dont j'ai besoin. Mais tu sais très bien que je ne m'intéresse pas à l'idée de vivre avec quelqu'un.

- Je sais, grommela James. Mais ce que je voulais savoir, c'est si…

- Si j'ai embrassé Gaïa, et si cela peut influer sur son comportement ? demanda Tim d'une voix sourde. Tu n'auras qu'à lui demander toi-même, je doute qu'elle refuse de te répondre. En revanche, James…

- Quoi ?

- Avant aujourd'hui, tu ne m'avais jamais demandé si j'avais embrassé ou non une fille en l'emmenant aux Deux Dragons, parce que tu sais très bien que si je vais aux Deux Dragons avec une fille, c'est parce que je n'ai pas prévu d'être simplement son ami à qui on sourit dans la rue sans même s'arrêter.

- Je sais, rétorqua James, les traits légèrement crispés.

- Je sais que tu le sais, répliqua Tim. Je ne sais simplement pas si tu réalises la portée de ta question.

- Quelle portée ?

Tim soupira.

- Sois aveugle si tu en as envie, James, marmonna Tim en lui désignant la porte.

James l'entrebâilla.

- Mais… même si ça me fait mal au cœur de te le rappeler, pour autant que je sache, ta copine s'appelle Chloé.

James lui adressa un dernier regard indéchiffrable avant de claquer la porte derrière lui.

Cette fois-ci, lorsque Holmes lui sauta dessus, il ne sursauta pas. Il laissa sa main se perdre dans la fourrure de l'animal, tout en s'approchant lentement de Gaïa, dont le nouveau sport favori semblait être de marcher dix mètres, avant de revenir sur ses pas. Le plus furieusement possible, pour donner plus d'ampleur à son mouvement de rage.

- Eh bien, à défaut de savoir canaliser sa colère, elle a le mérite de chasser les Gnomes du jardin, soupira James en regardant le chien.

Lequel s'assit.

- Pire que Nana, cet animal, se plaignit James en déplorant l'intelligence de toute évidence inexistante du chien. Gaïa, est-ce qu'il est possible de discuter ?

La jeune fille tressaillit, mais n'arrêta pas sa ronde pour autant, comme refusant toute interaction pouvant la pousser à cesser d'être énervée.

- Par Merlin, Gaïa, tu es une adolescente en pleine crise, ou bien tu es une Héritière ?! tenta James.

Elle ne lui répondit même pas. Il comprit bien assez tôt que tant qu'il ne la provoquerait pas, elle ne ferait aucun signe montrant qu'elle acceptait sa présence, ses paroles.

- Une adolescente en pleine crise, c'est ça que tu décides d'être ? la provoqua James. Une gamine qui ne réalise pas qu'elle n'agit pas correctement, une petite peste qui va fracasser le crâne d'un homme qui ne lui a rien demandé, parce qu'elle en a eu envie ?!

Évidemment, ce qu'il voulait, ce qu'il tentait de faire, c'était de la faire réagir. Il n'avait simplement pas songé qu'elle puisse être aussi rapide, et qu'elle serait aussi prompte à le saisir par le col. Il sentit les phalanges de Gaïa en même temps qu'elles s'enfonçaient dans son cou. À peine eut-il le temps de réaliser ce qu'elle faisait qu'il sentit la pression faiblir. Trois secondes plus tard, il était relâché. Interloqué, il ne fit aucun geste, ne tenta pas de protester, ne se révolta pas, ne s'offusqua pas, ne tenta même pas de lui faire prendre conscience de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Il était trop abasourdi. Et pas sûr de ce qui venait de se produire. Gaïa lui lança un dernier regard haineux, avant de reprendre son manège.

Seulement, cette fois, elle y ajouta le son.

- Tu crois que je l'ai fait de gaîté de cœur, peut-être ? gronda-t-elle d'une voix sourde. Tu crois vraiment que j'apprécie voir du sang, que j'ai apprécié sentir l'os se briser sous mon poing ? Je n'aime pas la violence gratuite ! cracha-t-elle. Mais il le voulait !

Elle désigna la pièce, à l'étage de la maison des Potter, où se trouvait l'homme qu'elle avait violenté si peu de temps auparavant.

- C'était un homme dans un bar, Gaïa, soupira James. Un pauvre type, totalement saoul. Il t'a regardée de travers ? Il t'a sifflée ? Même si son comportement a été abject, il…

- Il sait où est mon père, l'interrompit Gaïa en grondant.

James se passa une main lasse sur le visage. Il n'était même pas surpris que Gaïa parle de son père. C'était son sujet de conversation favori, après tout. Et il avait disparu. C'était surprenant qu'elle n'ait craqué que maintenant, et qu'elle n'ait pas parlé de lui avant cela. Qu'elle n'ait pas déversé sa colère de l'avoir perdu contre quelqu'un avant ce jour était une chance.

- Gaïa, tu penses trop à…

- Quand j'étais… toute petite, je devais même pas avoir six ans, j'étais en France avec mon père, l'interrompit Gaïa d'une voix basse et tout juste mesurée. Une comptine pour enfants était connue de tout le monde, et j'avais fini par l'avoir dans la tête, moi aussi, même si c'était loin d'être ma priorité principale que d'apprendre des chansons pour gamins insouciants, cracha-t-elle. Mais je l'ai apprise. Et va savoir pourquoi, c'est l'une des rares faiblesses enfantines que mon père m'a accordées. Il la chantait même avec moi. Enfin, j'ai le souvenir qu'une fois, il a accepté de la chanter avec moi. Cet homme…

Son doigt trembla cette fois-ci lorsqu'elle désigna la pièce que Tim avait eu le bon sens de protéger.

- Cet homme chantait cette chanson, siffla-t-elle. Avec un accent. Il n'était certainement pas français, et il n'y avait aucune raison, même s'il l'était, qu'il se mette à la chanter alors qu'il n'est pas dans son pays, et qu'il n'y avait aucun enfant avec lui. Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ? Cet homme sait où est mon père.

James soupira. D'un coup de baguette, il transforma deux pierres en siège, et en désigna un à Gaïa. Elle ne bougea pas d'un centimètre.

- Ce n'est pas un piège, la rassura James. Assieds-toi.

Elle secoua la tête.

- Je ne suis pas assez calme pour m'asseoir, expliqua-t-elle d'un ton qu'elle tentait de mesurer.

- D'accord, dit tranquillement James. Alors je serai le seul à être assis.

Il attendit un moment que Gaïa change de décision, mais elle était bien trop têtue, et certainement bien trop énervée, pour revenir sur ce qu'elle avait déjà dit.

- Tim n'avait pas entendu l'homme. Il a cru que tu devenais réellement folle, lui dit James. Enfin, il ne me l'a pas dit comme ça, mais je peux t'affirmer que la formulation du message qu'il m'a envoyé le disait. Et je t'avoue que je l'ai cru. Parce que tu changes tellement vite de comportement, tu prends la mouche pour rien, avant de revenir sur ce que tu as déjà dit… Ce n'est pas toujours simple de te suivre, en réalité. C'est même très compliqué. Et j'ai vraiment cru que tu étais capable de devenir violente pour un rien.

Machinalement, il porta la main à son cou. Elle ne parut même pas désolée du geste qu'elle avait eu.

- J'en suis capable, murmura Gaïa.

James lui lança un regard surpris.

- J'en suis vraiment capable. Je travaillais là-dessus, avec mon père, mais…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase.

- Je sais juste que je suis capable de faire preuve d'une grande violence, si je ne suis pas d'accord avec quelque chose, ou si on me provoque.

Elle inspira.

- C'est aussi pour cela que mon père a préféré qu'on se perde dans des petits villages plutôt qu'au milieu de grandes villes. J'attirais moins l'attention lorsque je devenais colérique.

James ferma les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, Gaïa s'était assise, et le chien était allé poser sa tête sur les genoux de sa nouvelle propriétaire.

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre, James, grommela Gaïa, la colère faisant toujours trembler sa voix. C'est facile, pour toi. Tu as appris à tout gérer avec tes parents. Tes parents t'ont expliqué comment réagir, dans quelle situation. De mon côté, mon père me poussait à être détachée de lui, tout en me forçant à rester collée à lui. Tu comprends à quel point c'était perturbant ? J'ai besoin d'extérioriser, je le fais de cette manière, c'est tout.

James secoua la tête, peu convaincu.

- Ce n'est pas tout, Gaïa. Tu ne peux pas attirer l'attention comme ça alors que tu vis à Londres, et que beaucoup savent avec qui tu vis. Tu comprends ?

La jeune fille sauta sur ses pieds.

- C'est toi qui ne veux pas comprendre !

- J'essaie, Gaïa, j'essaie ! s'énerva à son tour James. Mais est-ce que toi, tu réalises à quel point tu nous compliques la tâche ? On se fait tous du souci ! Tous ! Mais tu t'en moques, tu ne penses qu'à toi, et à ton père ! Alors, oui, c'est normal. On le comprend tous, ici, et je te comprends, vraiment ! Mais est-ce que toi, tu as compris que nous te comprenons ?

Elle secoua doucement la tête.

- Je ne _peux_ pas le comprendre. Je n'ai vécu qu'avec mon père, et il ne me comprenait pas. Et je ne le comprends pas non plus… Enfin, j'ai cru le comprendre. Mais plus le temps passe, et moins j'ai l'impression de réellement connaître mon père.

- Est-ce que c'est une raison pour que tu agresses tout le monde sur ton passage ?

- Mais… il sait où est mon père !

- Et c'est en fracassant son crâne que tu vas obtenir des réponses ? soupira James, las que le sujet tourne inlassablement en rond.

- Ce n'est pas en l'enfermant dans une chambre qu'il va parler, bougonna Gaïa, peu désireuse de reconnaître ses torts.

- Évidemment… Gaïa, arrête de penser que tout le monde est contre toi. Si Tim a pris la décision d'enfermer cet homme dans la pièce, là-haut, c'est parce qu'il sait que te laisser le blesser ne ferait rien de plus qu'attirer l'attention sur toi. Il sait aussi que mon père est bien plus doué que toi pour faire parler ceux qui ont quelque chose à dire… Tu comprends ?

Elle poussa un long soupir frustré. James sourit doucement.

- Pas convaincue ?

- Je déteste avoir tort, grogna-t-elle. D'ailleurs, je n'ai _pas_ tort. J'admets simplement que d'autres méthodes que les miennes peuvent avoir plus de chance de réussite. Peut-être.

James se leva, résistant à l'envie d'éclater de rire.

- Désolée pour tout à l'heure, ajouta Gaïa. Tu sais, pour ton cou. Je ne voulais pas. Enfin, si, ma rage le voulait, mais ma conscience, non.

James balaya ses excuses d'un geste de la main.

- Je voulais te faire sortir de tes gonds, c'est chose faite. Sache quand même que ma fierté m'oblige à te dire que si je l'avais voulu, je t'aurais empêchée de me faire du mal.

Gaïa haussa les épaules, peu intéressée par son argumentaire.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû venir, décida-t-elle de dire finalement. Tu n'avais pas besoin de te déplacer.

James s'approcha d'elle, posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules, soupira et leva les yeux au ciel, avant de les plonger dans ceux de Gaïa.

- Bien sûr que je suis obligé de me déplacer. Je m'inquiète pour toi, et c'est parce que Tim le sait qu'il m'a envoyé son Patronus. D'ailleurs, tu lui as fait peur. Je ne crois pas qu'il s'attendait à ce que tu sois capable d'une telle violence.

Elle esquissa un pâle sourire.

- Il vaut mieux qu'il le sache maintenant, ceci dit…

Les mains de James se crispèrent sur ses épaules.

- Non, dit simplement Gaïa.

- Pardon ? s'étonna James, ses mains toujours aussi fermement accrochées aux épaules de l'adolescente.

- Je te dis que non. Tim ne m'a pas embrassé. Parce que c'était ça que tu voulais savoir, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je ne…

- Ne nie pas. Évite de faire baisser mon estime de toi de cette manière.

James soupira.

- Tu le savais, n'est-ce pas ? Tu savais qu'il m'amenait aux Deux Dragons pour ça ?

- C'est un peu son lieu à lui, avoua James.

- Et tu n'as rien dit ?

Il ôta ses mains des épaules de Gaïa.

- Je n'avais aucun droit de te le dire. C'est ta décision.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Je l'aurais certainement laissé faire.

- Tu n'as pas à me le dire, dit James en grinçant les dents.

- Tu sais bien que si, rétorqua Gaïa. Je l'aurais laissé faire. Au début du moins. Parce qu'après…

Elle haussa les épaules, pas sûre de ce qu'elle aurait fait après, tout en sachant inconsciemment que ce qui se serait passé avec Tim n'aurait eu aucune conséquence. Presque aucune.

Les lèvres de James se pincèrent, et il finit par reculer d'un pas, se retournant vers la maison. Du mouvement était visible derrière les fenêtres de la cuisine.

- Mes parents sont rentrés, dit-il simplement.

* * *

**Note d'auteur**

_Hello la compagnie ! Comment allez-vous ? Bien, j'espère. Ne pensez pas à ces vacances qui approchent douloureusement de leur fin, pensez plutôt à ce chapitre presque mignon que je vous offre, eh eh ! Mais si, mais si, il est mignon. Sauf pour la fin. En fait, on peut pas vraiment dire de Gaïa qu'elle est mignonne, maintenant que j'y pense…_

_Anyway, je vais me taire._

_Comme toujours, on peut remercier _**DelfineNotPadfoot **_qui a fait cette correction (pour le moment, elle n'est toujours pas dégoûtée de la taille des chapitres, c'est plutôt une bonne chose…) et qui m'empêche de vous offrir des chapitres avec des mots en moins, ce genre de stupidités…_

_Sinon, sinon. Je vous remercie tous beaucoup, beaucoup, pour vos reviews._

_Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait vraiment quelque chose à ajouter… Hum, si, peut-être. Ça me titille, quand j'écris, alors je voudrais que ce soit clair pour vous aussi. Du côté des Weasley et Potter, tout le monde sait ce qui arrive à Gaïa, son histoire, etc. Je veux dire, on parle de LA famille qui se dit « tout », ou presque. Du côté de Tim, Chloé, en revanche, on n'est pas au courant. De même, les membres du Ministère savent que Gaïa fait partie du cercle proche d'Harry, Hermione et Ron. Mais ils ne savent pas pourquoi elle a débarqué comme ça. Voilà. Tout ça pour dire que vous, vous êtes au courant. Mais qu'il n'y a pas grand-monde d'autre._

_Ah, au fait... Pauvres Poufsouffle. Je vous jure, je ne leur veux pas de mal. En vrai, j'adore Poufsouffle, comme maison. Mais c'est juste que là... Bah voilà, quoi. Je ne pouvais pas avoir de Gryffondor, ni de Serdaigle, parce que la petite amie de Scorpius aurait été dans la même maison que Scorpius ou Rose. Et je ne voulais pas de Serpentard, parce que ça ne correspondait pas à notre Scorpius. Et les Poufsouffle s'en prennent plein la figure, alors que je les aime bien. Désoléeeeeee... (Mais je me rattrape plus tard, c'est juré)_

_Et avant de perdre vingt-cinq lecteurs avec une note dont vous n'avez rien à carrer, je vous souhaite une magnifique semaine, et on se retrouve lundi prochain pour un chapitre plein de révélations !_

_(Et comme toujours, si vous notez des deltas manquants... Faites-le moi remarquer !)_


	11. X-Où la famille est plus compliquée

**Chapitre 10  
****Où la famille est plus compliquée qu'on ne le croit.**

Il était extrêmement rare qu'Harry prenne le temps de rentrer chez lui, à l'heure du déjeuner. De toute sa carrière, les seules occasions où il s'était permis de le faire étaient lorsque Ginny était enceinte et sur la fin de sa grossesse, où lorsque les enfants étaient malades. Sinon, il préférait l'atmosphère du Ministère, où tout le monde discutait presque facilement. Et, surtout, Ron et Hermione travaillaient aux aussi au Ministère, ce qui leur permettait de se retrouver plus facilement, loin des nombreux membres de leur famille.

Non, Harry n'avait pas l'habitude de rentrer chez lui pour manger. Mais depuis que Gaïa était revenue d'une sortie avec le meilleur ami de son fils après avoir déversé sa rage sur un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas, il avait décidé qu'il était mieux pour la jeune fille qu'elle voie du monde dès que possible – qu'il la surveille, en fait. Qui plus est, il sortait du dernier interrogatoire de l'homme en question, et il estimait qu'il était de son devoir d'en parler immédiatement à Gaïa.

Il savait qu'il n'agissait pas toujours correctement avec Gaïa. Il devrait certainement être plus ferme, lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne pouvait pas attendre que tous acceptent ses caprices sans rien dire en retour. Mais il comprenait aussi ce besoin d'indépendance et d'assurance que recherchait toujours Gaïa. Alors, il laissait faire.

Ne lui avait-on pas fait confiance, à lui, alors qu'il ne parlait pas de la mission dont il avait été investi sans même en avoir conscience ?

Il ne fut pas étonné, lorsqu'il entra dans la cuisine où se trouvait déjà Gaïa, de voir des dizaines de parchemins étalés sur le plan de travail. Il était plus étonné de l'odeur de brûlé qui venait à ses narines, en revanche.

- J'ai voulu cuisiner, pesta Gaïa en entendant la porte se refermer. Mais de toute évidence, j'avais raison lorsque je me persuadais qu'il valait mieux que je reste éloignée des chaudrons.

Harry esquissa un sourire amusé, sans être remarqué de Gaïa, ce qui valait mieux s'il ne voulait pas l'offenser, ou, pire, déclencher sa colère.

- J'ai voulu nettoyer, mais ça n'a pas fonctionné, continua-t-elle en grognant.

Assise sur un des tabourets de la cuisine, elle ne leva même pas la tête vers Harry, décidant qu'il valait mieux regarder les parchemins. Sans rien dire, Harry nettoya le contenu du chaudron, et prit place face à Gaïa, tout en faisant divers mouvements de baguette pour qu'une nourriture comestible soit en préparation.

- Que me vaut l'honneur de ta tentative de préparer un repas ?

Il ne fut pas surpris lorsque Gaïa lui adressa un vague regard furtif, ses dents mordillant frénétiquement ses lèvres.

- Très bien, soupira Harry. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me demander ?

- Eh bien… Tu vois, je me demandais si lorsque tu as dit que je n'avais pas le droit de sortir de la maison à cause de l'autre soir et du type qui a amplement mérité que je lui règle son compte, la règle s'appliquait pour toujours… ou pas.

Harry soupira.

- Tu n'es vraiment pas patiente.

- Non, reconnut volontiers Gaïa. Est-ce que je peux avoir ma réponse ?

Harry ôta ses lunettes, et se frotta les yeux.

- Il se trouve que oui, tu peux avoir ta réponse, dit-il en les remettant sur son nez. Et il s'avère aussi que cette réponse devrait te faire plaisir, puisque tu as à nouveau le droit de sortir. Sans être accompagnée, même. À condition que tu promettes de ne plus ramener des hommes blessés à mort dans cette maison.

Elle ne sourit même pas à la plaisanterie. D'ailleurs, Harry n'était pas certain qu'elle l'ait comprise. Certaines subtilités échappaient encore à Gaïa, c'était évident.

- Nous interrogions l'homme pour la dernière fois aujourd'hui. Il n'a donné aucune indication concernant ton père. Il s'est tu, obstinément. Ou, plutôt… il a reçu un maléfice qui l'empêche de parler.

- Ah…

Gaïa essaya de comprendre de quel sortilège il pouvait s'agir, mais réalisant rapidement qu'elle n'aurait pas de réponse ainsi, elle secoua la tête, et revint sur un point qui l'intriguait plus qu'un sortilège.

- Pourquoi me laisser sortir seule, dans ce cas-là ?

- Parce que l'homme qui te cherche ne sait pas où tu es, dit tranquillement Harry. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il n'a pas encore utilisé du Veritaserum sur ton père, si tant est qu'il est prisonnier au même endroit que là où vit l'homme. Enfin, toujours est-il qu'il nous est parvenu d'étranges nouvelles, d'un peu partout dans le monde, surtout des grandes villes. Ton homme n'est pas le seul à avoir été arrêté il y a de cela quelques jours. Ils étaient toute une ribambelle à chanter cette comptine entêtante, certainement pour te faire réagir. Beaucoup de ces hommes ont été arrêtés, et à la demande du Ministre de la Magie, que je connais bien, j'ai demandé à ce qu'on les garde encore quelque temps dans les bureaux des différents Ministères. Officiellement, pour continuer à enquêter, et à comprendre la folie qui a bien pu frapper ces hommes et les forcer à chanter. Officieusement, pour savoir qui ils sont, et sous les ordres de qui ils travaillent.

Gaïa ne sut pas quoi dire. Elle prit plusieurs fois l'élan nécessaire pour parler, mais ne le put pas.

- Donc tu peux à nouveau aller dehors. D'ailleurs, tu pourras te promener seule dès cette après-midi. Si tu me promets de ne pas tenter d'assassiner quelqu'un d'autre.

La réplique aurait pu être considérée comme une plaisanterie si Gaïa n'avait pas encore le souvenir douloureux de la réaction qu'avait eue Harry après avoir appris ce qu'elle avait fait. Son père avait plus d'une fois élevé la voix contre elle, pour des raisons justifiées à ses yeux, certes, mais qu'elle pouvait contester. Pour la première fois, elle avait reçu des réprimandes on ne peut plus justes, qui prenaient tout leur sens au fur et à mesure qu'Harry lui assénait, en élevant la voix, pourquoi on ne pouvait pas se promener dans la rue en ayant un tel comportement. Il lui avait fait remarquer les conséquences de ses actes, l'avait poussée à ressentir de la culpabilité, lui avait montré ses torts. Calmement, patiemment, démontant un à un les arguments auxquels elle n'avait même pas le temps de penser. Pour la première fois, une figure paternelle s'était comportée telle quelle, et Gaïa était ressortie de la conversation légèrement honteuse. Et peut-être même grandie.

- C'est promis, dit-elle d'une petite voix tremblante.

Harry ne hocha pas la tête. Il savait que c'était compris. Il voulait simplement que Gaïa ne l'oublie pas.

- Et ces parchemins, à quoi te servent-ils ?

- À passer le temps, grommela Gaïa.

Harry haussa un sourcil, sceptique.

- J'invente des plans. Pour sauver mon père, lorsqu'on l'aura localisé.

Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps d'en empêcher Harry, il se saisit d'un papier, et le lut. L'étonnement et l'amusement se succédèrent sur son visage.

- « Le trouver puis foncer dans le tas » ? releva-t-il avec humour.

Les grommellements de Gaïa furent sa seule réponse. Il prit un autre parchemin et le lut aussi, avec le même étonnement qu'auparavant.

- « Donner des coups, assommer avec des pierres, lancer un sort ou deux, sortir mon père de là, terminer cette histoire » ? continua Harry. Est-ce qu'un seul de tes plans a été élaboré avec réflexion ? plaisanta-t-il.

- Est-ce qu'un plan élaboré avec réflexion peut fonctionner ? rétorqua Gaïa. Le plan de vie de mon père était de faire en sorte que nous restions en sécurité toute notre vie loin de nos ennemis, pourtant, ça n'a pas fonctionné comme ça. Alors, franchement, l'élaboration…

Harry hocha la tête, pas entièrement convaincu.

- Gaïa… Foncer dans le tas ne servira pas à grand-chose.

- Rester ici à me tourner les pouces non plus, dit-elle avec verve.

- Et m'interrompre à chaque fois que je tente de t'expliquer quelque chose n'est pas utile non plus. Je sais que tu n'as pas l'habitude qu'un adulte te reprenne, Gaïa, mais il faut que tu t'habitues à vivre avec d'autres personnes que toi-même. Je sais que tu mènes la vie dure à Ron chaque fois qu'il doit t'entraîner au Ministère. S'il te plaît, arrête cela. C'est certainement amusant pour toi, mais cette histoire n'est pas amusante. C'est sérieux, et tu le sais, malgré tes airs bravaches.

Elle rougit de colère, mais n'ajouta pas un mot.

- Bien, soupira Harry. Personne ne se tourne les pouces, pour reprendre ton expression. Chacun réfléchit. Hermione a bientôt fini ton arbre généalogique. Je doute qu'elle puisse le terminer aujourd'hui, mais peut-être demain. On pourra donc retrouver ton père plus facilement. Ron a discuté avec des membres du Ministère qui s'occupent de découvrir de nouvelles potions, et de nouveaux sorts. Certains pourront nous être utiles, car connus de nos services seulement. Je fais des recherches sur Nicolas Flamel, et sur l'homme qui a pu être son apprenti. Et le Département des Mystères est devenu mon nouveau Quartier Général, même si les Langues-de-Plomb n'apprécient pas m'y croiser, se rappelant de certains dommages que j'ai pu y faire…

Gaïa baissa la tête. Elle savait que tous agissaient. Mais elle avait l'impression de faire du sur-place. Elle voulait simplement que la situation se débloque, qu'un élément nouveau arrive.

- Et si tu veux vraiment te rendre utile avec des parchemins, pourquoi ne tentes-tu pas de déchiffrer ceux qui me sont apparus ?

Gaïa fronça les sourcils, en colère à présent.

- Parce qu'à chaque fois que je me penche sur ces fichus parchemins, j'en ressors frustrée ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir sur le bout de la langue leur signification, j'ai l'impression de pouvoir les lire, et, finalement… tout m'échappe !

Harry hocha la tête, comprenant tout à fait Gaïa pour avoir lui-même ressenti cette frustration à chaque fois qu'il avait tenté de comprendre ce qui était écrit sur ces vieux bouts de papiers, et pourquoi il ne pouvait pas les lire alors qu'il semblait lui être destiné.

Il reposa les parchemins et les fit disparaître, comme voulant se concentrer uniquement sur ce que pensait Gaïa. Il semblait tout à fait comprendre le trouble de l'adolescente, et faire en sorte qu'il disparaisse était naturel à ses yeux.

- Que comptes-tu faire cette après-midi ? lui demanda doucement Harry.

Le calme reparut sur le visage de la jeune fille.

- Je… Je ne sais pas, avoua Gaïa.

- Tu ne sais pas ? Il n'y a rien que tu aies envie de découvrir seule ?

- Je… James m'a parlé du marché des Trolls, mais je ne veux pas y aller toute seule. Je vais peut-être… Je ne sais pas. Me promener sur le Chemin de Traverse. Le découvrir toute seule, tu comprends ? J'ai toujours tout découvert toute seule, mais depuis que je suis ici, il y a toujours quelqu'un pour me tenir la main, et c'est frustrant, en plus d'être insultant.

- Je comprends, lui assura Harry avec un léger sourire.

À nouveau, elle grommela. Évidemment qu'Harry comprenait. Harry comprenait toujours. C'était pour cela que sa compagnie était bien moins amusante que celle de Ron, qui s'énervait et devenait tout rouge bien plus rapidement que la moyenne. C'était bien plus intéressant, pour Gaïa, de passer du temps avec Ron qui lui permettait de développer ses talents de fille agaçante.

- Essaie tout de même d'être discrète, lui demanda Harry. Et si tu pouvais y aller en milieu d'après-midi plutôt qu'en début, ce serait arrangeant. Une de mes nièces doit venir te voir, je n'ai pas compris pourquoi exactement. Ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle est bien trop colérique pour que je te laisse partir en vagabondage sans surveillance. Donc, tu restes là jusqu'à son passage, c'est bien compris ?

Gaïa soupira, avant d'acquiescer lentement. Obéir n'était pas compliqué, finalement. C'était juste nouveau, et particulièrement agaçant lorsque celui qui nous faisait face avait raison.

**Δ | o**

Victoire Weasley était effrayante. Sincèrement. Ses longs cheveux blonds qui caracolaient dans son dos, comme des lianes douées d'une vie propre et prêtes à s'enrouler autour de vous, ses yeux bleus qui vous transperçaient, comme cherchant à lire en vous, ses ongles parfaitement manucurés, comme prêts à se planter dans votre chair à la moindre incartade, et son air fier qui n'accepterait de toute évidence pas la moindre contrariété, tout cela était effrayant.

Sauf pour Gaïa, qui rêvassait depuis dix minutes, et qui se demandait quand est-ce qu'elle pourrait dire à Victoire, avec son absence de tact à présent connue de tous, qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que pouvait être en train de lui raconter la jolie blonde.

- Est-ce que tu as au moins écouté le moindre mot de ce que je viens de te dire ?! s'exaspéra alors Victoire.

Gaïa leva lentement les yeux.

- En toute franchise, non, répondit-elle immédiatement. Je crois bien avoir arrêté d'écouter après que tu m'aies dit que le chien s'était ébroué sur toi.

Victoire lui lança un regard noir, avant de retourner à sa marche, grommelant quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à « sale cabot Moldu ». À moins que ce ne soit « sale peste de Gaïa ». Finalement, ça ne faisait pas une grande différence.

- Je te disais qu'étant donné que tu es tout simplement incapable de faire preuve de la moindre discrétion, tu étais obligée de venir à mon mariage. Tout le monde sait que tu « appartiens » à cette famille, et ne pas t'inviter soulèverait des questions encore plus désagréables que celles que tu as déjà fait naître dans l'esprit de beaucoup. Donc, tu seras au mariage. Tu comprends ça, au moins ? souffla Victoire en levant les yeux au ciel.

C'est qu'un mariage, ça ne se préparait pas tout seul, et qu'elle avait mieux à faire que d'expliquer cela à Gaïa.

Gaïa hésita.

- Oui… Je crois. Concrètement, pour toi, un mariage, c'est quoi ?

Si Victoire réussit à ne pas se frapper le front contre le mur le plus proche, c'était certainement parce qu'elle savait faire preuve d'un self-control enviable, et que l'éventualité que la blessure soit trop importante pour qu'elle soit en mesure de préparer correctement son mariage était bien trop angoissante.

Elle se pinça donc l'arête du nez, et ferma les yeux quelques secondes, avant de les rouvrir, et de croiser ses mains et faire craquer ses phalanges, devant une Gaïa légèrement perdue.

- L'union de deux êtres, la fête, un buffet incroyable, des invités… De belles tenues. Tout ça. Tu comprends ?

- Je pense que oui, marmonna Gaïa, se rappelant que ses tenues n'étaient certainement pas de celles dont voudrait Victoire.

- C'est déjà ça, murmura Victoire. On avance. Maintenant, voilà la tenue que tu vas porter.

Elle tendit un parchemin usé à Gaïa. Celle-ci, comprenant que Victoire avait elle-même dessiné la robe, tenta du mieux qu'elle le pouvait de ne faire aucune réflexion qui pouvait être mal reçue. Malheureusement pour sa brève volonté de bien faire, elle ne fut pas capable de tenir plus d'une minute sans dire le moindre mot, et protester pour son libre-arbitre.

- Parce que je ne peux pas la choisir ? protesta aussitôt Gaïa.

Pas qu'elle avait la moindre idée de ce qu'elle aurait pu porter. Mais c'était Gaïa. Il fallait bien qu'elle proteste, et qu'elle laisse éclater son mauvais caractère.

Victoire ferma les yeux. Ses paupières tremblaient légèrement, comme sous le coup de l'émotion.

- Est-ce que tu as une tenue en tête pour ce mariage ? décida-t-elle de répondre.

Forcée de reconnaître que non, Gaïa secoua lentement la tête.

- Bien, soupira Victoire. On est au moins d'accord sur ce point. Maintenant, passons aux choses sérieuses.

Gaïa grimaça. Elle qui avait cru que le plus difficile était passé comprenait à l'instant que Victoire n'en avait certainement pas terminé avec elle.

- Avec qui vas-tu venir ?

Interloquée, Gaïa papillonna des yeux, avant de regarder derrière elle, pensant que Victoire s'adressait à une autre personne, qui serait entrée dans la pièce sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Seulement, personne d'autre qu'elles deux ne se trouvait dans la cuisine des Potter.

- Avec qui je vais venir ? répéta Gaïa, pensant avoir mal entendu.

- Oui, soupira Victoire, tentant de faire redescendre la pression qui ne cessait de croître à mesure qu'elle pensait perdre son temps. Qui va t'accompagner ?

Gaïa posa le menton sur son poing fermé, et prit le temps de réfléchir à la question. De toute évidence, Victoire estimait que Gaïa ne viendrait pas seule. Pourquoi elle le pensait, c'était une question qui méritait d'être posée, mais toujours était-il que Victoire attendait une réponse. Et puis, l'illumination se fit.

- Avec Holmes ! s'égaya Gaïa.

Toute personne normalement constituée aurait eu peur que de la fumée sorte des narines de Victoire. Gaïa se contenta d'observer avec grand intérêt la fureur prendre petit à petit de l'ampleur chez la blonde, jusqu'à voir les yeux de Victoire se fermer en même temps que ses deux poings s'abattaient sur la table.

- Rassure-moi sur un point, murmura Victoire d'une voix si lente et si sourde que Gaïa s'étonna de l'entendre. Je suis sujette à des hallucinations, et tu ne viens pas de m'annoncer que tu souhaitais inviter ton chien Moldu à mon mariage, n'est-ce pas ?

Gaïa hésita un instant. Elle ne savait pas mentir, n'est-ce pas ?

- Eh bien… Je crois que si, en fait, finit-elle par dire tranquillement.

Elle se demanda si les yeux de Victoire pouvaient devenir encore plus noirs que cela. À vrai dire, elle aurait volontiers tenté l'expérience. Il pouvait être amusant de tester les limites d'une future mariée. Selon ce qu'elle avait cru comprendre, les futures mariées étaient bien plus facilement énervées que le commun des femmes. Tant qu'à s'occuper, pourquoi ne pas faire quelques expériences de ce genre ?

- Très bien, murmura Victoire. Très bien… Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais dû modifier tous mes plans de table à la dernière minute parce qu'une inconnue a débarqué et a dû être intégrée à la famille. Ce n'est pas comme si je me battais entre ma mère, ma grand-mère et celle de Teddy chaque jour pour qu'on m'écoute enfin et qu'on arrête de vouloir préparer mon mariage, que je peux tout à fait préparer toute seule. Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais tout le temps à chercher comment organiser le mariage parfait. Ce n'est pas comme si la personne qui s'occupe des fleurs s'était cassé le bras. Ce n'est pas comme si Hugo venait de m'envoyer une lettre en demandant à ce qu'on change les repas, parce qu'il n'aime pas le poisson. Ce n'est pas comme si ma robe avait été modifiée en douce par la grand-mère de Teddy. Ce n'est pas comme si mon mariage était dans moins d'un mois !

Gaïa regardait avec un intérêt croissant la jolie blonde qui s'énervait de plus en plus face à elle, faisant les cent pas dans la cuisine. Elle se demandait si elle provoquerait le même effet en se mettant en colère. Parce que Victoire réussissait à rester maîtresse d'elle-même malgré tout. Ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi ordonnés, ses traits toujours concentrés. Elle n'avait pas encore cédé à la rage pure.

- J'ai une question, l'interrompit tout de même Gaïa.

Victoire s'arrêta net, comme frappée par la foudre. Ses yeux reprirent peu à peu leur teinte bleue, comme si l'intervention de Gaïa ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une seule chose. Que la jeune fille venait de réaliser que Victoire tenait à ce que le premier jour du reste de sa vie soit parfait. Quelque chose dans ce goût-là. En somme, que Gaïa réalisait enfin l'importance de la discussion qu'elles avaient toutes les deux.

- Oui ? demanda tranquillement Victoire.

- Concrètement, ce mariage, à quoi il va te servir ?

Victoire sentit son souffle se couper. Interdite, elle fixa Gaïa quelques instants, ses paupières battant inlassablement sur ses pupilles, ne trouvant pas de rythme régulier. Elle laissa finalement l'air entrer dans ses poumons, tout en gardant ses yeux écarquillés sur Gaïa. Gaïa qui, ingénue, attendait une réponse on ne peut plus sincère à sa question.

- J'abandonne, murmura Victoire. Définitivement.

Et elle se laissa tomber sur un tabouret, lasse à présent, ses cheveux ayant perdu de leur éclat.

- Tu abandonnes ? releva Gaïa.

Victoire hocha la tête.

- Je peux me battre contre mes parents qui disent qu'on est trop jeunes et sans une guerre pour nous pousser à nous marier, je peux me battre pour imposer mes choix… Mais me battre contre une adolescente renfrognée qui ne pense qu'à son chien et qui n'est pas capable de comprendre l'importance que revêt un mariage, en me posant cette question d'une telle façon que j'ai l'impression d'être la seule personne à comprendre ce que cela représente pour moi… Non, définitivement, je ne peux pas. J'abandonne.

Elle souffla un grand coup, et ferma les yeux, comme pour échapper ainsi à la pression de ce mariage pour lequel elle ne cessait de se battre.

Sauf qu'en face d'elle se trouvait Gaïa, et que lorsqu'on avait Gaïa face à soi, on ne pouvait décemment pas espérer pouvoir abandonner ainsi.

- Abandonner ? À la moindre petite contrariété ? C'est bien peu courageux, pesta Gaïa.

Ah, Victoire en avait entendu des réflexions toute sa vie. Il y avait les fois où elle avait été critiquée sur la facilité qu'elle avait de trouver un emploi grâce à son nom de famille, ces fois où on lui avait dit qu'elle n'égalerait jamais le charme de sa mère, ces nombreuses fois où on lui avait dit que la beauté ne ferait pas tout, et qu'elle devrait sérieusement songer à utiliser son cerveau plutôt que ses atouts. Mais dire d'une Weasley qu'elle n'était pas courageuse, ça, c'était une insulte que personne n'avait jamais encore osé proférer. L'honneur des Weasley étant en jeu, il n'en fallait pas moins à Victoire pour se relever, et repartir dans sa lutte contre Gaïa.

En étant encore plus en colère qu'auparavant, si cela était possible.

- Donc, tu n'as pas la moindre idée de qui tu peux inviter ? siffla la future mariée au sang Vélane. Très bien. Puisque tu n'as personne à inviter, on va employer les grands moyens.

La main de Victoire se referma sur le bras de Gaïa, semblable à la serre d'un oiseau. Victoire était agrippée à elle, et ne la lâcherait pas avant d'avoir atteint son but.

Avant que Gaïa n'ait pu réellement protester et comprendre le traitement qu'on lui infligeait, elle se retrouva emportée dans un tourbillon partant de son nombril.

- Où est-ce que tu m'as emmenée ? vociféra Gaïa une fois remise du transplanage d'escorte.

Selon certains, plus une personne était indépendante, plus elle avait du mal à se remettre d'un transplanage d'escorte. Si cette règle était vérifiée, on pourrait comprendre l'état de Gaïa après celui qu'elle venait de subir. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour d'elle. Le paysage avait du mal à se fixer. Elle était encore nauséeuse du transplanage, et Victoire avançait si rapidement qu'il fallut quelques secondes à sa prisonnière avant de comprendre qu'elles se trouvaient dans une rue Moldue.

Victoire ne répondit pas, et ne prit pas la peine de présenter des excuses à son escorte. Elle continua simplement de la tirer par le bras, montrant à Gaïa que si elle avait été une des meilleures batteuses de son équipe, lorsqu'elle était à Poudlard, c'était parce qu'elle avait de la force dans les bras, et pas parce qu'elle utilisait ses charmes pour faire tomber les adversaires de leur balai.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! s'impatienta Gaïa tandis que Victoire la menait dans une ruelle peu fréquentée. Tu comptes me torturer jusqu'à ce que je te donne le nom de la personne qui m'accompagnera au mariage ?

- Méfie-toi, Gaïa, les futures mariées sont légèrement nerveuses, et une petite séance de torture peut tout à fait les aider à calmer leurs nerfs. Heureusement pour toi, j'ai prévu autre chose. Beaucoup moins amusant qu'une séance de torture, si tu veux mon avis, mais avec toute ma famille, si je devais faire une bêtise, les retentissements seraient tels qu'on en entendrait encore parler après que la famille Weasley soit éteinte – ce qui, tu en conviendras, n'est pas prêt d'arriver étant donné le nombre de membres qui compose cette famille. Entre là-dedans, continua-t-elle en désignant une cabine téléphonique.

- Hors de…

Gaïa ne termina pas sa phrase. C'est que Victoire avait une force surprenante étant donné son physique, et qu'elle avait le don de vous surprendre lorsque vous vous y attendiez le moins. C'est ainsi que Gaïa se retrouva prise au piège dans une cabine téléphonique, avec une future mariée en partie Vélane très en colère non loin d'elle, qui composait un numéro que la jeune fille ne sut déchiffrer. La cabine ne tarda pas à descendre, à la grande surprise de Gaïa – et à celle de Victoire.

- J'oublie toujours qu'on donne les raisons de notre visite à l'accueil, maintenant, grommela la blonde. Heureusement qu'ils ne nous arrêtent jamais.

- Tu m'emmènes où ? demanda à nouveau Gaïa, exaspérée qu'on ne s'occupe pas de ses questions, et encore plus d'être traînée à un endroit qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas.

- Au Ministère, répondit Victoire. Tu ne reconnais pas ?

- Harry me fait toujours entrer par le réseau des cheminées.

- Évidemment, marmonna Victoire. C'est vrai qu'on aurait pu utiliser sa cheminée, ça aurait évité bien des désagréments… Allez, tout le monde descend ! s'impatienta-t-elle à peine la cabine stabilisée.

Sans que Gaïa ne puisse protester, une fois encore, elle se retrouva propulsée là où Victoire le souhaitait.

- Et on va où, maintenant ? railla la jeune fille, dans l'idée de rappeler qu'elle avait tout de même son caractère et qu'elle n'appréciait pas un tel traitement.

- Voir James, bougonna Victoire. Avec un peu de chance, il devrait avoir un ami à lui qui est capable de se tenir lors d'un mariage, ce qui nous permettrait de régler ce problème. Il paraît que tu connais le chemin, je te laisse me guider, railla Victoire.

Gaïa lui lança un regard noir, avant de prendre les devants. Après quelques secondes de silence pesant, et pressentant qu'elle devait tout de même prendre quelques renseignements sur ce mariage auquel elle était obligée de participer sans le vouloir, Gaïa décida de briser le silence. À sa manière.

Elle soupira, tempêta, grommela, pesta, tout ça avant de parler d'une voix bourrue.

- Il a lieu quand, déjà, le mariage ?

Victoire claqua de la langue derrière elle.

- Le 14 février. Fais l'effort de t'en souvenir, c'est pourtant logique.

Gaïa hésita un instant, avant de décider qu'il n'était pas temps de poser des questions sur la date, et ce qu'il y avait de logique dans celle-ci.

- Pourquoi on va voir James, déjà ?

- Parce que mon cousin connaît d'autres garçons. Et qu'il pourra t'en trouver un pour le mariage.

- Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut que je sois accompagnée, exactement ? demanda Gaïa.

- Parce que le mariage a lieu le 14 février, soupira Victoire.

Gaïa hocha la tête, réfléchissant à ce que cela pouvait bien vouloir dire. Puis, ne comprenant pas, elle arrêta d'acquiescer.

- Je n'ai pas compris.

- Je me demande vraiment si tu ne le fais pas exprès, murmura Victoire tandis qu'elles arrivaient devant le bureau de James.

Sans frapper, Gaïa entra.

- Est-ce que James est là ? demanda-t-elle sans préambule à Erik.

Si Gaïa avait eu le bon sens de connaître les bonnes manières, elle ne serait certainement pas ce qu'elle était à l'heure actuelle. Erik leva les yeux de ses dossiers.

- Salut Gaïa. James est à l'arrière, tu peux… _vous_ pouvez y aller, se corrigea-t-il en apercevant Victoire.

- Merci.

Les deux jeunes femmes passèrent devant lui, accrochant le regard du collègue de James, Victoire l'attirant particulièrement, comme toujours dans une telle situation. Elle en avait une telle habitude qu'elle ne s'en préoccupait plus, tandis que Gaïa de son côté ne réalisait même pas ce qu'Erik regardait avec une attitude peu naturelle, maintenant qu'il était adossé étrangement contre une pile de dossiers qui menaçaient de tomber. Dès que Victoire disparut de son champ de vision, il se secoua, et retourna au travail.

- Fichues femmes, grommela-t-il, ébahi d'avoir retrouvé le comportement d'un adolescent tiraillé par ses hormones.

Ni l'une ni l'autre ne l'entendit. Elles avaient déjà contourné les différentes piles de dossiers, sous la direction de Gaïa qui, de toute évidence, connaissait bien le chemin.

- Tu viens souvent voir James ? demanda inutilement Victoire.

- De toute évidence. À chaque fois que j'ai…

Elle se tut.

- Fini de t'entraîner avec Harry. Ou un des autres, termina Victoire. Tu as bien de la chance de les avoir pour professeurs, avoua Victoire avec un soupçon de jalousie dans la voix. Je sais que Teddy se plaint tout le temps des entraînements d'Harry, mais est-ce qu'on peut réellement se plaindre lorsqu'on prend de l'avance sur toutes les autres équipes parce que c'est Harry Potter qui vous entraîne ?

Sa question n'attendait pas de réponse et, de toute façon, Gaïa aurait été bien en peine de lui en fournir.

- Teddy se plaint toujours de tout, je te rappelle, grommela alors la voix bourrue de James.

Il venait de paraître derrière une des piles, indissociable des autres. Du moins, aux yeux de Victoire.

- Tu es toujours à travailler sur les lois concernant les créatures magiques ? devina Gaïa.

- Exactement, soupira James. Mais ça me prendra encore des jours avant de trouver le carton réservé aux Salamandres, et des heures encore avant de pouvoir trouver le document qui intéresse Chloé. Que me vaut donc l'honneur de votre visite ? demanda-t-il avec un large sourire, abandonnant toute rudesse pour devenir charmeur.

- Tu ne m'auras pas comme ça, cousin, le prévint Victoire.

- J'essaie toujours, dit-il en ouvrant grand les bras.

- Tu essaies quoi ? voulut savoir Gaïa.

- James est persuadé que me flatter lui permettra d'obtenir de moi tout ce qu'il veut. Généralement, c'est une visite privée des tréfonds de Gringotts, ce que mon père lui a toujours refusé. Mais tu le sais, James, que tu n'as pas les moyens de négocier avec moi, lui rappela Victoire. Je gagne toujours à ce jeu.

- Je sais, reconnut James sans se départir de son sourire pour autant. Mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Plus sincèrement, mes jolies, pourquoi avoir fait ce trajet jusqu'ici ?

Gaïa leva les yeux au ciel.

- C'est une bonne question.

- Elle a déjà oublié, marmonna Victoire. Ce n'est pas croyable, elle me rendra folle, siffla-t-elle.

Elle lança un regard noir à Gaïa, qui le soutint, ne se trouvant de toute évidence pas en tort. James soupira, avant de se tourner vers Victoire.

- Que se passe-t-il, ma belle cousine ?

- Le mariage, voilà ce qui se passe ! J'ai des dizaines de points à finaliser avant le jour le plus important de ma vie, et je me retrouve à ajouter des personnes au dernier moment sur ma liste, pesta la blonde en désignant Gaïa du doigt. Je suis déjà sous pression et, en plus de cela, Gaïa n'a pas de cavalier. Comment est-ce que je fais, moi ? Et ne souris pas comme un idiot, je suis tout à fait en mesure de t'arracher tes jolies petites dents pour que tu arrêtes de charmer par ton sourire.

Le sourire de James se fana légèrement tandis que Victoire gagnait en assurance et se redressait lentement.

- Très bien, tout le monde se calme… Avec vous deux, c'était quitte ou double, réalisa-t-il en posant un œil songeur sur les deux. Soit vous deveniez très proches avec votre caractère si semblable, soit vous vous mettiez à vous détester. De toute évidence, vous n'avez pas réussi à vous entendre… J'ai compris, Victoire ! s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter alors que sa cousine s'apprêtait à parler, et certainement pas pour le remercier de cette analyse si finement menée. Exactement, c'est quoi le problème Victoire ?

- Le fait que Gaïa n'ait pas de cavalier.

- Mince, c'est vrai…

James fronça les sourcils, comme un parfait miroir de sa cousine qui arborait exactement la même expression.

- Eh bien… Je sais que la plupart sera accompagnée d'une personne de la même famille, donc ça ne devrait pas poser de problème que j'y aille avec Gaïa, non ? Après tout, ce serait même moins étrange que Rose et Hugo, qui sont frères et sœurs…

Gaïa hocha la tête.

- C'est vrai que c'est un peu étrange de les imaginer aller au mariage d'une de leurs cousines en couple, reconnut-elle, bien qu'étrangère aux coutumes des mariages.

- Bon. Autre chose ? demanda James, ravi d'avoir pu régler ce problème aussi vite.

Sauf que le problème n'était absolument pas réglé. Victoire étouffa un petit rire nerveux tout en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

- James, tu peux venir avec moi un petit instant, s'il te plaît ?

La forme de politesse parut lui brûler la trachée, mais elle garda, une fois encore, son calme. Ceci dit, elle ne semblait pas le maîtriser totalement lorsqu'elle tira James derrière elle, abandonnant Gaïa au milieu des piles de dossiers, en en faisant tomber quelques uns par la même occasion.

- James, tu n'aurais pas oublié un petit détail ? murmura Victoire en s'assurant que Gaïa ne les écoutait pas.

Gaïa ne fit même pas semblant. Évidemment qu'elle les écoutait. Pendant un instant, Victoire songea à s'éloigner puis, décidant qu'un électrochoc était nécessaire pour plusieurs, elle décida de rester sur place. Tant pis si Gaïa entendait tout.

- Vraiment rien ? s'étonna Victoire tandis que James secouait la tête. Alors, laisse-moi te rafraîchir la mémoire. Lorsque je t'ai demandé qui serait ta cavalière, tu as répondu sans hésiter : « Chloé ». Sauf que là, on dirait que Chloé n'existe pas. Donc, soit tu as oublié de me dire que tu n'étais plus en couple avec Chloé – ce qui m'attristerait, mais réglerait le problème de Gaïa – soit, ce qui me paraît plus probable étant donné ton air horrifié, tu as « oublié » ta petite amie lorsque Gaïa est entrée dans ta ligne de mire. Et dans ce cas-là, mon cousin, sois assuré que je ferai en sorte que jamais tu ne blesses Chloé, parce que tu as beau être mon cousin, je ne vais te laisser « oublier » l'existence de ta petite amie. Tu sais à quel point je déteste ce genre de comportement…

James déglutit. Évidemment qu'il savait. Qui, dans les familles Potter et Weasley, avait bien pu oublier ce jour où Fred était revenu de Poudlard avec des furoncles que seule Victoire était en mesure de faire partir, parce qu'il s'était moqué d'une fille ? Ce dont tous se souvenaient, c'était qu'on ne mettait pas Victoire en colère sans en subir les conséquences.

- Bien, je vois que nous nous sommes compris, murmura Victoire, les yeux allumés d'une lumière plus apaisée, mais toujours prête à réagir. Un nom à proposer pour Gaïa ?

James réfléchit.

- Tim ? hasarda-t-il.

Victoire soupira. Pendant un court instant, elle parut prête à résister, avant de laisser tomber cette bataille. Elle avait toute une guerre à mener, elle pouvait se permettre de perdre une bataille.

- J'aurais dû m'en douter… Va pour Tim, alors. Tu lui diras toi-même. Pas envie de gaspiller du papier pour lui.

- Je sais, plaisanta James. C'est bon, cette fois ?

Victoire leva les yeux au ciel.

- Je t'en prie, dis que ma compagnie te dérange. Je te laisse, je dois aller retourner à mes préparatifs… Et continuer à travailler, aussi, avant que mon patron ne me vire, grogna-t-elle en s'éloignant rapidement.

Elle commença à s'éloigner, avant de revenir sur ses pas. Sans que James ne s'y attende, elle lui saisit vivement le menton, et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

- C'est amusant, lâcha-t-elle finalement.

- Quoi ? grogna James. Est-ce que tu es au courant que c'est douloureux, au fait ?

Victoire ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre.

- Tu as les yeux verts avec des taches marron. Gaïa, au contraire, a les yeux marron avec des taches vertes. Complémentaires, dans un sens.

Elle regarda une fois encore les yeux de son cousin, avant d'hocher la tête.

- Complémentaires, c'est peut-être bien le mot, oui…, murmura-t-elle avant de faire demi-tour.

Ses cheveux blonds voletaient toujours derrière elle, et le bruit sourd qui se fit entendre laissa penser à James que la route de sa cousine avait à nouveau croisé celle d'Erik, et que le pauvre homme s'était, une fois encore, laissé prendre au piège du charme Vélane.

- Tim, donc ?

La voix de Gaïa fit sursauter James. Il l'avait presque oubliée.

- Oui. Tim…

Elle hocha la tête.

- Je ne crois pas que Victoire l'apprécie réellement.

James esquissa un faible sourire.

- C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire.

- Et j'ai l'impression que cette décision ne t'enchante pas particulièrement, ajouta-t-elle doucement.

- C'est juste que Tim ne sait pas se tenir à de grandes soirées comme ça.

- C'est vraiment que pour ça ?

Elle avait murmuré cette question tellement bas que James avait la possibilité de l'éluder, en jouant sur le fait que le ton était bien trop bas pour être perçu par une oreille humaine. Et après ce que venait de dire Victoire, que Gaïa avait certainement entendu, le sujet était bien trop étrange pour être abordé. Il ne se gêna pas pour ne pas répondre à la question qu'elle venait de lui poser.

- Je ne voudrais pas te chasser, mais il va falloir que je me remette à travailler, marmonna James.

Gaïa hocha la tête.

- Tu as prévu quelque chose ?

- Tu refuses de répondre à mes questions, pour ensuite me demander le programme de ma journée ? lui reprocha-t-elle aussi sec.

Il haussa les épaules. Elle fit de même.

- J'ai un entraînement avec Hermione, si tu veux tout savoir, dit-elle simplement. Et ensuite… je vais certainement aller me promener sur le Chemin de Traverse. C'est bon, ou tu as quelque chose à reprocher à mon programme ?

- Tu ne veux pas qu'on aille ensemble au…

- Non, le coupa Gaïa.

Elle soupira, et ferma les yeux.

- Non. Je crois qu'il ne vaut mieux pas. Parce que comme te l'a rappelé Victoire, ta petite amie s'appelle Chloé. Et comme tu me l'as souvent répété, vous vous disputez en ce moment. Alors passe du temps avec Chloé plutôt qu'avec moi.

Elle prit un temps d'arrêt avant de poursuivre, rouvrant les yeux et les plongeant dans ceux de James.

- Et j'ai toujours eu l'habitude d'être seule, James. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour aller me promener, assura-t-elle tranquillement.

Amer, il hocha la tête tandis que Gaïa s'éloignait de lui.

- Passe une bonne fin de journée, James. On se verra… un autre jour, termina-t-elle pour mettre une distance définitive entre eux.

Et c'est à ce moment-là qu'il sentit qu'elle lui glissait entre les doigts. Que leur relation ne durerait jamais. Que leur amitié ne pourrait pas être. Pas dans cette manière, en tout cas.

**∆ | o**

L'habitude d'Hermione d'avoir toujours le nez dans un livre n'avait pas faibli à mesure qu'elle vieillissait. Peut-être même passait-elle plus de temps dans les livres qu'avant. En tous les cas, Gaïa la trouvait toujours le nez plongé dans un ouvrage lorsqu'elle arrivait en salle d'entraînement et que c'était Hermione qui lui dispensait celui-ci.

Cependant, elle n'arrivait jamais à surprendre Hermione pour autant. Toujours, la femme refermait son livre lorsque Gaïa entrait dans la pièce, même lorsqu'elle n'avait pas fait de bruit, même lorsque la discrétion dont elle faisait preuve rendait jaloux tous les Aurors qu'elle croisait sur sa route.

- On peut commencer ? demanda aussitôt Hermione.

Gaïa hocha la tête.

- Tu es pressée ?

- Pas tant que cela, avoua Hermione, légèrement nerveuse. J'ai juste beaucoup à penser.

Gaïa ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais on ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

- Ron m'a dit qu'avant qu'il ne réduise le temps d'entraînement parce que vous étiez sur le point de vous sauter à la gorge, tu avais réussi à maîtriser le sortilège du Bouclier. C'est bien. Ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais c'est bien. On va étudier les sortilèges de stupéfixion, aujourd'hui…

- Ce n'est pas comme le sortilège de pétrification ? grommela Gaïa, de mauvaise volonté comme toujours.

- Non, répondit patiemment Hermione. Le sortilège de stupéfixion est plus puissant. Bien envoyé, à une partie sensible de ton adversaire, il peut tuer. Recevoir un sortilège de stupéfixion directement à l'emplacement du cœur va faire cesser ce cœur de battre. J'imagine que tu sais ce qui se produit lorsqu'un cœur cesse de battre ?

Gaïa acquiesça, bien plus attentive à ce que disait Hermione à présent. Dès lors que les sortilèges et les méthodes étudiés prenaient de l'importance, son attention était focalisée sur son professeur.

Elle avait besoin de défi, de difficultés, de complications pour rester captivée. C'était étrange, déroutant même, mais c'était ainsi que Gaïa fonctionnait. Elle n'avait jamais eu le droit à la simplicité, pourquoi la chercherait-elle à présent ?

Hermione soupira, amusée par le tempérament de Gaïa. Elle savait que Ron n'était pas capable de passer trop de temps avec la jeune fille, parce qu'ils avaient des caractères qui se cherchaient l'un l'autre. Mais elle, elle appréciait beaucoup la répartie de Gaïa, et son intérêt d'apprendre – même si celui-ci était difficile à éveiller.

- À quoi dois-tu penser ? demanda Gaïa une fois qu'Hermione lui eut montré le geste et donné la formule.

Hermione ne répondit pas, lui désignant un mannequin animé qui bougeait.

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, dit Gaïa en croisant les bras.

- Et tu es incapable de faire deux choses à la fois, j'imagine ? railla Hermione. Pourquoi ne pas tester ta concentration en stupéfixiant ce mannequin tout en discutant avec moi ? Cela prouverait que tu es capable de te concentrer sur plusieurs choses à la fois…

Gaïa soupira, avant d'hocher la tête. Finalement, Hermione avait raison, et ne disait rien de plus que ce qu'avait pu lui dire son père. Seulement, elle le faisait d'une telle façon que Gaïa avait envie de l'écouter et de lui obéir. Elle ne se sentait pas contrainte de le faire, étonnamment. De toute manière, elle détestait la contrainte, sauf celle de son père, qui était la seule à laquelle elle n'avait jamais obéi.

- Très bien, murmura-t-elle. _Stupéfix _!

Son sort rata le mannequin, mais, pour une fois, elle ne s'en formalisa pas, au grand étonnement d'Hermione. Gaïa avait compris une chose, depuis qu'elle avait pris ce cours particulier, et en secret, avec James. Vouloir bien faire en s'énervant n'était pas la bonne méthode pour elle. Elle devait réfléchir calmement, et analyser la situation. Elle pouvait le faire rapidement, elle le savait. C'était à elle de réfréner son impatience. Elle fut cependant contente qu'Hermione ait la délicatesse de ne pas lui faire remarquer ce changement.

Elle réarma sa baguette, et suivit les mouvements du mannequin, réfléchissant à quel moment serait le plus propice pour frapper.

- C'est à mon arbre généalogique que tu penses ? demanda Gaïa. _Stupéfix _!

Un bras du mannequin s'arracha du corps. Elle en éprouva une rapide satisfaction, qui disparut lorsque son sort suivant rata sa cible. Mais toujours aucune trace d'énervement. Seulement un léger agacement.

- Entre autres, lui répondit Hermione. Tu visualises bien les mouvements, c'est très impressionnant Gaïa. Tu ne songes pas qu'à l'action présente, mais aussi à celle qui va survenir. Vraiment bien. Continue.

Elle ne rougit pas sous le compliment, ce n'était pas son genre. Elle se contenta de réussir son sortilège, pour que le compliment d'Hermione ne soit pas inutile. Elle ne vit pas le sourire d'Hermione, en revanche. Mais elle s'en moquait. La seule personne à qui elle voulait plaire, c'était à elle-même. Elle n'avait jamais cherché à plaire à son père, par exemple. Elle savait qu'elle ne réussirait pas. Tout au plus pouvait-elle tenter de ne pas le décevoir.

Gaïa baissa sa baguette sur un geste d'Hermione, qui installa un second mannequin.

- Ce n'est pas pour augmenter la difficulté, lui dit Hermione. Le second mannequin restera immobile, mais changera toujours de place entre deux sorts. Chaque fois que tu réussiras à toucher le premier mannequin, celui qui bouge, je veux qu'en moins de trois secondes, tu aies trouvé le second et que tu lui aies lancé un sort.

- Fac…

- Pas facile, la contredit Hermione.

Gaïa afficha un sourire assuré, et Hermione lui répondit d'un sourire tranquille.

- Est-ce que tu t'inquiètes du retour de Rose, aussi ? demanda Gaïa pour se changer les idées après avoir raté sa cible une première fois.

Hermione sursauta.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire cela ?

- Rose a peur de rentrer. Je me suis dit que, peut-être, tu avais peur qu'elle revienne toi aussi…

Cette fois, Gaïa réussit à toucher le mannequin, et trouva l'autre rapidement.

- Quatre secondes, lui apprit Hermione. Qu'est-ce que ce sera lorsque le second mannequin bougera aussi ? Je ne cherche pas à t'énerver, seulement à te faire réagir plus rapidement. Comment sais-tu que Rose a peur de rentrer ?

Gaïa baissa les yeux au sol avant de se ressaisir.

- Elle me l'a dit, avoua-t-elle. On discute par lettres… ou, plutôt, Rose m'envoie des lettres. Elle ne veut pas que je réponde, dit-elle sur le ton de la banalité.

Hermione déglutit difficilement. Elle peinait à avoir une lettre par mois de sa fille, tandis qu'elle se confiait sans peine à Gaïa… Ce n'était pas facile pour une mère d'avaler ceci.

- Un peu plus de trois secondes, lui dit Hermione sèchement.

Gaïa ne se formalisa pas du ton. Elle avait finalement l'habitude qu'un adulte lui adresse la parole ainsi.

- Pardon, s'excusa cependant Hermione. Je n'ai pas à faire passer mes colères sur toi.

Gaïa ne bougea pas. Du moins, pas pour se préoccuper d'Hermione.

- Trois secondes, la félicita Hermione. C'est bien. Refais-le plusieurs fois, et on pourra dire que tu maîtrises le sortilège. Tu as su le maîtriser bien plus rapidement que la plupart des sorciers que je connais, murmura Hermione sur le ton de l'admiration. Ne relâche pas ton attention !

Ce que Gaïa n'avait pas l'intention de faire. Elle réussit deux fois de suite l'exercice demandé par Hermione, mais refusa d'arrêter pour autant.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-elle tout à coup.

- De quoi parles-tu ? s'étonna Hermione. Remonte ton poignet. Comme ça, c'est bien.

- De Rose, répondit Gaïa en appliquant les conseils de son professeure. Pourquoi vous avez une telle relation ?

Hermione ne répondit pas immédiatement. Bien que connaissant le manque de patience de Gaïa, elle n'avait pas envie de s'ouvrir à elle uniquement pour lui faire plaisir.

- Lorsque je lis des livres ou des articles sur vous trois, les trois amis de la guerre, je comprends qu'il y a eu un problème, lui dit Gaïa, sur un ton presque accusateur. C'est vrai, tu es décrite comme terne lorsque tu allais au procès. Certains journalistes disaient que tu étais malade, que tu n'allais pas survivre à l'après-guerre. Pourquoi ?

Hermione soupira.

- C'est le passé. Il n'y a pas…

- C'est le passé qui nous définit, rétorqua Gaïa. Sans lui, on ne peut pas être ce qu'on est aujourd'hui. On peut décider de grandir grâce à lui, mais sans lui… c'est stupide. Et tu n'es pas stupide, ajouta inutilement la jeune fille. Alors, que s'est-il passé ?

Hermione ferma les yeux, et s'assit sur un banc.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler à une fille qui a bien d'autres problèmes à gérer.

Gaïa réussit une fois de plus l'exercice, et bien qu'elle n'avait pas envie de le stopper, elle se tourna vers Hermione, les poings sur les hanches.

- J'ai toujours eu des problèmes à régler, rétorqua Gaïa. Le tien, je doute que ça en soit réellement un.

- C'est un problème de famille, Gaïa, répliqua Hermione. Je ne…

- C'est devenu mon problème dès lors que Rose a décidé de se confier à moi ! rétorqua Gaïa.

Hermione ferma à nouveau les yeux.

- Ne m'adresse pas la parole sur ce ton, dit-elle simplement.

Gaïa haussa les épaules.

- Pourquoi pas ? rétorqua-t-elle.

- Parce que je ne suis pas ton amie, ou de ta famille, mais seulement ta professeure lorsque nous sommes dans cette salle.

- Est-ce que je peux avoir confiance en ma professeure qui semble avoir de graves problèmes personnels à régler ?

- Gaïa…, murmura Hermione.

- Tu es tombée malade après la guerre, n'est-ce pas ? On dit que tes parents n'ont pas apprécié d'être mis à l'écart, et qu'ils t'en ont voulu. On dit que beaucoup t'ont reproché d'être trop gentille, trop douce lors des procès. En fait, tu étais la plus critiquée, car celle ayant subi le moins de pertes. Tes deux parents étaient toujours en vie. Et tu n'avais pas de membre de ta famille à enterrer…

- Fred aurait pu être mon frère, murmura Hermione. On n'a pas terminé l'entraînement.

Elle désigna d'un doigt tremblant les deux mannequins qui avaient été laissés à l'abandon par Gaïa. Cette dernière poussa un long soupir de frustration, et croisa les bras.

- Gaïa, je ne vais pas te parler de mes problèmes.

- Si, insista la jeune fille.

Hermione plissa légèrement les yeux.

- Est-ce que tu réalises que tu parles à une adulte, et que tu devrais me témoigner un peu plus de respect ?

- Est-ce que tu réalises que tu me prends pour une enfant, alors que j'ai prouvé par bien des aspects que je n'en suis pas une ?

Un faible sourire étira les lèvres d'Hermione, mais la sincérité n'était toujours pas là.

- Cela s'approche de la vantardise.

- Ou de la vérité, mais beaucoup associent l'une à l'autre, rétorqua Gaïa avant de se tourner vers les mannequins.

Qui avaient disparu, sur un simple mouvement de baguette d'Hermione.

- On a fini ? s'étonna franchement Gaïa.

- On fait une pause, expliqua Hermione.

- Pourquoi ?

Elle détestait les pauses. Elle ne comprenait pas leur utilité, parce qu'elle savait que c'était les pauses qui pouvaient être les plus dangereuses. Si, le soir de Noël, elle s'était arrêtée alors qu'on la poursuivait, pour faire une simple pause, elle ne serait pas là, en train de discuter avec Hermione.

- Ce n'est pas la peine de t'énerver, lui dit aussitôt Hermione. C'est simplement pour que je puisse m'assurer de quelques petits détails qui gênent beaucoup la famille Weasley.

Agacée, Gaïa repoussa une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, se demandant quand est-ce qu'elle allait pouvoir reprendre le cours normal de sa vie, pour qu'elle n'ait enfin plus aucun Weasley ou Potter derrière elle.

- Tout d'abord, est-ce que tu as pu trouver un cavalier pour le mariage de Victoire ?

- Cette question est stupide. Mais oui, reprit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Bien. C'était important pour Victoire. On va enfin pouvoir célébrer un mariage sans avoir la menace de la guerre toujours aussi proche de nous.

- C'est pour cela qu'elle veut un cavalier pour chacun ? railla Gaïa.

- Non. Ça, c'est parce que son mariage est organisé le 14 février.

Gaïa ne broncha pas. Elle broncha si peu qu'Hermione comprit immédiatement qu'elle ne réalisait pas le sens donné à la Saint-Valentin.

- La Saint-Valentin. C'est une date qui a une grande importance pour Victoire et Teddy. Ils ont eu leur premier rendez-vous ce jour-là, ont dit à leur famille respective qu'ils étaient ensemble le jour de la Saint-Valentin, même si tout le monde le savait bien avant. Teddy a proposé à Victoire qu'ils emménagent ensemble le jour de la Saint-Valentin, et Victoire a demandé Teddy en mariage le jour de la Saint-Valentin.

- Et qu'est-ce que c'est, la Saint-Valentin ?

- La fête des amoureux.

- Parce que les amoureux ont leur propre fête, maintenant…, soupira Gaïa. Que c'est stupide.

- Question de point de vue, dit Hermione en souriant avec indulgence. Maintenant que ce problème est réglé… Pourquoi Rose t'envoie-t-elle des lettres ?

Gaïa soupira. Elle s'assit à même le sol, tandis qu'Hermione hésitait à la rejoindre, certainement par envie de montrer à la jeune fille qu'elle s'estimait son égale en se mettant donc à son niveau, mais rechignant à se montrer trop impatiente.

- Rose a simplement besoin de se confier à quelqu'un de nouveau, dit Gaïa en haussant les épaules. Quelqu'un qui ne va pas la juger, et qui va simplement lire ce qu'elle écrit, sans rien ajouter. Écoute, vous avez tous enfermé Rose dans un cocon, comme si elle était une petite poupée fragile, et…

- Je ne l'ai jamais considérée comme une poupée fragile qu'on devait protéger de tout, l'interrompit sèchement Hermione.

- C'est l'impression qu'elle a.

- C'était plutôt ma bouée de sauvetage, murmura Hermione.

- Ta…

Gaïa se tut. Elle ne connaissait pas ce sentiment. Elle avait grandi avec un père qui ne cessait de lui dire qu'elle n'était qu'un poids, même s'il refusait de l'abandonner pour autant. Jamais encore elle n'avait rencontré un parent disant que son enfant était ce qui lui avait permis de garder la tête hors de l'eau.

- Comment…

- Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, Gaïa, dit Hermione avec humeur. Ton père ne t'a pas montré son amour ? Très bien. Mais jamais, autour de toi, on ne t'a reproché cela. Quand la guerre s'est terminée, j'ai eu à dos mes parents, qui m'en ont voulu de les avoir laissés à l'écart. Ensuite, il y a eu les procès. J'étais mise à l'avant de la scène, mais j'étais celle qui s'en sortait le mieux. Mes deux parents étaient toujours là, je n'avais aucune cicatrice visible. Finalement, j'avais le bon rôle dans les martyrs. Mais à côté, il y avait tous ceux qui avaient perdu des membres de leur famille, tous ceux qui seraient à jamais blessés… Et finalement, on a commencé à me blâmer pour ce que j'avais fait. J'étais trop lisse, trop facilement atteignable. Pendant des années, on m'a reproché de n'avoir fait que suivre la personne qui allait améliorer la vie des sorciers… Que j'avais fait en sorte de n'avoir rien à perdre. Même après les procès, on se demandait toujours si j'avais réellement ma place à côté d'Harry et Ron.

Un léger sourire fendit tout à coup le visage d'Hermione, sans que Gaïa ne comprenne pourquoi.

- Et puis Rose est arrivée, et ce qu'on pouvait me dire ne m'atteignait plus. J'étais mère, j'avais de bien meilleures occupations que celle de me défendre de ce qu'on me reprochait. Alors, j'ai voulu protéger Rose de toutes les attaques extérieures, pour qu'elle ne s'étonne pas de ce qu'elle pourrait entendre de la part des personnes qui ne sont pas de la famille. Sauf qu'à force de trop vouloir la protéger, et lui dire que le regard et les paroles des autres ne comptaient pas, que seul ce qu'elle faisait avait de l'importance, elle s'est retrouvée démunie face au monde extérieur… et elle nous en veut. Elle refuse de nous parler, elle refuse de parler à ses cousins. En fait, on dirait qu'elle veut qu'on la déteste.

Gaïa grogna, peu amène. Comme à son habitude lorsque la situation exigeait pourtant un minimum de sympathie.

- Elle veut simplement que tout le monde lui fiche la paix, et personne n'est capable de le comprendre, finit-elle par dire à contrecœur alors qu'Hermione lui lançait un regard interrogateur. Tu es toujours sur son dos, poursuivit lentement Gaïa. Je suis certainement la plus mal placée pour parler de cela, avec mon père qui a toujours voulu contrôler les instants décisifs de ma vie, mais… franchement, laissez Rose respirer. C'est la seule chose dont elle a besoin.

- Je ne…, commença Hermione.

- Tu as tenu à avoir mon avis dès lors que tu as fait disparaître les mannequins d'entraînement, rétorqua Gaïa. Maintenant que je te l'ai donné, accepte-le. On peut reprendre ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton ennuyé.

Les mannequins articulés refirent leur apparition, sans que Gaïa ne se redresse pour autant. Une question lui trottait dans la tête.

- C'est donnant-donnant, cette conversation, n'est-ce pas ?

Hermione hocha la tête.

- Je ne suis pas sûre d'être totalement gagnante à la fin, murmura Gaïa.

- Je reconnais que tu n'es pas la plus avantagée, mis à part le fait que tu puisses m'aider à retrouver plus facilement ton père.

Il n'en fallait pas plus à Gaïa pour sauter sur ses pieds.

- Pourquoi ? Il y a un problème avec mon arbre généalogique ?

- En quelque sorte, grimaça Hermione. Il se trouve que si j'ai bien pu identifier ton père et toi sur cet arbre, je n'arrive pas à vous relier. Il n'y aucun lien père-fille qui s'affiche sur mon parchemin. Alors, je me demandais… Est-ce que ton père peut avoir un autre prénom ?

Gaïa soupira.

- J'imagine que oui. Je n'ai appris mon nom de famille qu'à neuf ans, alors, pourquoi se serait-il donné la peine de me donner son vrai prénom ? Bob, ça doit bien être le diminutif de quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ?

Sa voix était calme, son ton, monotone, son visage, impassible. Hermione ne sut que Gaïa était énervée que lorsqu'elle vit les mannequins disparaître, éclatés en mille morceaux de bois dont elles durent se protéger.

Parce que Gaïa était fatiguée de tout ça. Fatiguée de perdre ses repères, fatiguée de ne pas pouvoir affirmer quoique ce soit sans apprendre ensuite que cela était un mensonge. Fatiguée de ne pas être avec son père, impatiente de lui poser des questions. Fatiguée, fatiguée, tellement fatiguée…

**∆ | o**

Esméralda soupira, et regarda sa devanture. D'un coup de baguette, elle réorganisa sa vitrine, soupira à nouveau, et, bien que sachant que ce n'était pas la solution, fit un grand geste de la main pour que toute sa collection change de place. Évidemment, les vêtements se cognèrent les uns aux autres, et quelques robes tentèrent d'arracher les ourlets de leurs concurrentes.

- Tu n'y arriveras pas comme ça.

La voix légèrement bougonne lui rappelait quelqu'un. Elle se tourna vivement vers la provenance de la voix, et ne fut pas surprise de reconnaître la fille qu'Harry Potter avait traînée dans son magasin. Elle se souvenait de son petit caractère bien à elle, et des divers commentaires qu'elle avait faits tout au long de son passage dans sa boutique.

- Je sais bien que je n'arriverai à rien comme ça, mais j'ai tout de même l'impression d'avancer, répliqua Esméralda, sans pour autant se départir de son sourire agaçant. Tu veux déjà changer ta garde-robe, ma petite ?

- Je ne t'avais pas parlé de l'éventualité de t'arracher les yeux si jamais tu m'appelais à nouveau ainsi ? fit mine de se rappeler Gaïa.

- J'ai dû oublier, répondit Esméralda en souriant de toutes ses dents. Tu n'es pas sous surveillance aujourd'hui ?

Gaïa fronça les sourcils.

- Tu es toujours accompagnée lorsque je te vois sur le Chemin de Traverse, expliqua Esméralda. James, Tim, Harry Potter… que du beau monde, finalement ! Heureusement que les journalistes se sont calmés, sinon, tu serais dans tous les journaux en plus d'être sur toutes les lèvres. Tout le monde se demande si tu feras partie de ceux à qui l'on pourra poser des questions sur le mariage de Victoire et Teddy… Tous ont envie d'y aller, et personne n'est invité !

Gaïa haussa les épaules face à l'excitation plus qu'évidente d'Esméralda. Celle-ci soupira et secoua la tête.

- Je vois que cela te passe au-dessus de la tête. C'est certainement parce que tu es habituée à tous ces simagrées. Enfin, si tu n'as pas besoin d'acheter quoique ce soit dans ma boutique, je vais te laisser partir, ma petite. J'ai une devanture à préparer, et elle ne va pas se faire en un coup de baguette !

- Vraiment ? se moqua Gaïa, prenant la phrase comme un défi personnel.

- Tu estimes certainement pouvoir faire mieux que moi ?

- Mieux que toi n'est pas bien compliqué, vu l'état de ta vitrine actuellement. Mais je me propose de faire ça parfaitement, plutôt…

Esméralda haussa un sourcil surpris. Elle avait entendu Gaïa se vanter de nombreuses fois durant le peu de temps qu'elle avait passé dans son magasin, et plusieurs fois elle s'était fait la réflexion que la jeune fille et Tim étaient faits pour s'entendre, avec leur capacité à parler de leurs exploits respectifs. Mais là, l'assurance de la jeune fille, qui était entrée dans son magasin avec un style particulier et qui avait refusé de s'en défaire, cette assurance-là frôlait plus que la vantardise. Elle la dépassait.

- J'attends de…

- Et voilà ! l'interrompit Gaïa avec un large sourire.

La jeune fille avait déjà rangé sa baguette dans sa manche, goguenarde. Esméralda jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa vitrine.

Elle tenta de garder la bouche close. Fit en sorte de ne pas trop s'extasier sur le résultat obtenu, qui était celui qu'elle recherchait, sans réussir à l'atteindre. Elle se balança d'avant en arrière sur ses pieds, résistant à la tentation de siffler. Puis, elle bougonna quelques paroles que Gaïa ne sut entendre.

- Pardon ?

- Je disais « Beau travail, et merci », soupira Esméralda du bout des lèvres.

- Je sais.

Pendant quelques secondes encore, elles restèrent devant la devanture, sans savoir quoi ajouter. Gaïa observait son travail, ravie de voir qu'elle était toujours capable d'aménager n'importe quel espace en un seul coup de baguette magique. Certes, elle en avait la confirmation à chaque fois qu'elle se rendait Square Grimmauld pour tenter de rendre le lieu plus accueillant. Malgré les disputes régulières qu'elle avait avec la serpillière ambulante, et les tentatives d'assassinat de certaines robes – les dernières avaient fini brûlées – elle avançait rapidement. Mais c'était différent. C'était une maison, tous la voulaient accueillante – sauf, apparemment, ceux qui vivaient auparavant à Square Grimmauld. Une devanture, c'était différent. On voulait la rendre attractive, pour pousser les sorciers à entrer. C'était la première fois qu'elle s'essayait à l'exercice, et elle était particulièrement fière du résultat.

Esméralda, de son côté, admirait sans trop vouloir le montrer le travail de la jeune fille. Ne pas trop le montrer, parce que les chevilles de Gaïa n'allaient pas cesser d'enfler si jamais elle lui faisait le moindre compliment. Mais elle devait bien reconnaître qu'elle avait toujours besoin de passer du temps devant sa vitrine pour l'arranger, et jamais encore elle n'avait obtenu ce résultat. Elle tira donc sa bourse de sa poche, et donna un Gallion à Gaïa.

- Tout travail mérite salaire, selon les Moldus, expliqua la vendeuse sans quitter sa nouvelle devanture des yeux. Et si jamais tu cherches de quoi t'occuper, j'ai entendu dire que les différentes maisons d'édition du Chemin de Traverse souhaitent changer leurs vitrines… C'est toujours ça de gagné.

Esméralda haussa les épaules, comme réagissant banalement à sa proposition, comme si celle-ci n'était finalement que lancée en l'air. Puis, elle retourna dans sa boutique.

Gaïa, elle, regarda la pièce dorée qu'elle avait au creux de la main. Ensuite, elle regarda autour d'elle. Et puis elle sourit. Elle avait bien envie de donner quelques leçons à chacun des vendeurs du Chemin de Traverse, à bien y réfléchir.

**∆ | o**

Harry ferma les yeux, adossé contre le dossier de son fauteuil. Cela faisait des années qu'il ne prenait plus la peine de profiter entièrement de son fauteuil. Le jour où Lily avait appris que c'était celui de son père, elle avait exigé de pouvoir s'y asseoir dès que possible. Depuis, Harry n'en profitait que lorsqu'elle était à Poudlard, laissant à sa fille le bonheur de s'asseoir sur le canapé le plus confortable de la pièce. Il soupira, et ôta ses chaussures. Il avait tant voulu d'une vie calme et posée que, maintenant que Gaïa était là, il n'avait plus envie de se replonger dans les problèmes. Mais les problèmes le trouvaient toujours, et il fallait bien les régler. Aussi le ferait-il.

- Harry, on a un problème.

Il ouvrit un œil, surpris de ne pas avoir entendu Hermione entrer.

- Je n'aime pas du tout lorsque tu dis ce genre de phrases, avoua-t-il à sa meilleure amie.

**∆ | o**

Il regarda ses parchemins, se demandant quand est-ce qu'il comprendrait pourquoi la gamine était si importante. Elle n'avait même pas vingt ans, il n'y avait aucune raison qu'elle soit aussi importante. Elle devait simplement être éliminée. Et ce serait bientôt le cas, puisque son père n'allait pas tarder à donner le nom de sa fille, étant donné que ses hommes lui donnaient du Veritaserum à l'heure actuelle.

- Chef, on a un problème.

Il leva lentement les yeux vers Bobo, le fusillant du regard comme jamais encore il n'avait fusillé quelqu'un du regard. Et pourtant…

- Je croyais que ce mot ne devait plus exister maintenant que le Veritaserum avait été donné à Bob Lockwood ?

**| o**

- Tu vois, je n'arrivais pas à relier Gaïa à Bob, alors je lui ai demandé s'il était possible que son père ait un autre prénom…

Harry se redressa sur son fauteuil.

- Est-ce que je dois appeler Gaïa ? demanda-t-il en avisant les parchemins généalogiques qu'Hermione tenait à la main.

- Non ! s'écria-t-elle. Surtout pas. Il faut que tu sois prêt à lui annoncer la nouvelle, pas que tu l'apprennes en même temps… J'ai… j'ai essayé les divers prénoms dont Bob pouvait être le diminutif. C'est à Robert que quelque chose s'est passé.

**∆ | o**

- Comment ça, il refuse de parler ? murmura d'une voix lente et sourde le vieil homme, dont la dangerosité n'était plus à refaire.

Bobo se tassa légèrement, et recula d'un pas.

- C'est-à-dire qu'on lui a demandé le nom de sa fille, et qu'il n'a pas voulu nous le donner… Mais la potion est bonne, Chef, on l'a testée sur nous tous avant !

Bobo sursauta lorsqu'une boule de cristal alla se briser contre un mur.

- Est-ce une plaisanterie ? murmura l'homme en sortant de derrière son bureau.

**Δ | o**

Harry fixa le parchemin qu'Hermione lui tendait. Il avait légèrement blanchi, et leva des yeux inquiets sur sa meilleure amie.

- Comment… Comment est-ce qu'on peut annoncer ça à une gamine de seize ans ? murmura-t-il d'une voix sourde.

- Annoncer quoi ? s'étonna Ginny qui venait de rentrer.

Elle n'obtint aucune réponse. Ses deux amis étaient toujours penchés sur le parchemin. Lorsqu'elle les rejoignit et regarda ce qui était si captivant, elle ne put que porter la main à la bouche.

- Par Morgane ! souffla-t-elle. Gaïa a été mise au courant ?

On lui répondit par des mouvements négatifs de la tête.

- Par encore, murmura Harry, la gorge sèche.

**∆ | o**

Le bruit de sa canne résonnait contre les murs des cachots, mais cela lui importait peu. Il voulait simplement arriver rapidement à la cellule de Bob Lockwood, et s'assurer que Bobo ne lui avait pas menti. Il entendait déjà les voix de ses hommes.

- Comment s'appelle ta fille ? rugit Rachid.

- April, reste à ta place, gronda en même temps Wilson.

April avait une légère tendance à vouloir torturer en même temps qu'on questionnait, ce qui n'était pas toujours concluant, la victime souffrant trop pour dire quoi que ce soit de sensé.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, répondit la voix monotone de Bob Lockwood, dénuée de vie à cause des effets du Veritaserum.

Le sang de l'homme ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines, mais il ne s'arrêta pas pour réfléchir à la question. Il accéléra le pas.

**∆ | o**

- C'est trop gros, murmura Ginny. Trop grand, trop…

Elle se tut, faute de réussir à trouver ses mots.

- Comment est-ce qu'on annonce cela à une adolescente de seize ans ? murmura Hermione, assise sur un canapé à présent, un verre de Whisky-Pur-Feu à la main.

C'était la première fois qu'Harry la voyait avec un verre d'alcool aussi fort à une heure aussi peu tardive.

- Comment est-ce qu'on annonce quoi, d'ailleurs ? soupira Harry. Que sa vie entière repose sur un mensonge ?

Ginny et Hermione ne purent lui répondre.

**∆ | o**

Il resta au fond du cachot, observant ses hommes qui versaient régulièrement quelques gouttes de Veritaserum dans le gosier de Bob Lockwood, sans que celui-ci ne varie une seule ligne de son discours. Finalement, il sortit de son recoin, et s'approcha de son prisonnier. Aussitôt, ses hommes cessèrent tout mouvement.

Il s'accroupit du mieux qu'il le put face à Bob Lockwood, et le regarda droit dans les yeux, s'assurant qu'ils étaient ternes comme le sont ceux de sorciers sous l'emprise de Veritaserum. Son sang se glaça en constatant que oui, et il souffla plus qu'il ne posa la question qui lui brûlait pourtant les lèvres.

- As-tu une fille ?

Bob Lockwood ancra ses yeux ternes dans les siens. Sa réponse fut catégorique, dictée par la potion de vérité.

- Non.

**Δ | o**

- Est-ce qu'il est…

Ginny ne put, une fois encore, terminer sa phrase. Les mots lui manquaient.

- Mort ? Son père biologique, tu veux dire ? De toute évidence, oui. Et même avant sa naissance, dit Hermione en montrant le parchemin.

Elle but une grande rasade d'alcool, ce qui ne lui ressemblait définitivement pas. Mais pour une fois, elle s'accordait le droit d'un geste qui n'était pas le sien.

- Par Merlin. Je n'avais pas prévu ça…

- Qui l'aurait prévu ? murmura Harry en fermant à nouveau les yeux.

**∆ | o**

Pendant deux minutes, personne ne parla dans le cachot.

- April, tu continues de verser régulièrement du Veritaserum à notre cher ami Bob, murmura d'une voix sourde leur chef. Penny, tu es celle en laquelle j'ai le plus confiance pour la suite des événements. Tu vas prendre ce carnet et cette plume…

Aussitôt, les deux objets apparurent dans les mains de Penny, dont l'œil n'avait pas été assez perçant pour remarquer le rapide mouvement de baguette de son chef.

- Et tu vas noter tout ce qui va suivre. À présent, je suis celui qui mène cet interrogatoire.

**∆ | o**

- Enfin, comment peut-on oublier de mentionner ce détail à une enfant ?! s'énerva Ginny, ses mains crispées sur les épaules d'Harry.

Son mari ne sentit même pas la douleur. Il était bien trop hébété.

- Je crois qu'il espérait qu'elle le devine, murmura Hermione. On sait qu'il a toujours refusé qu'elle l'appelle « papa », et d'après ce que nous a dit Gaïa, son attitude n'était pas des plus chaleureuses, pas des plus paternelles…

- On le sait tous, Hermione, la coupa Harry, plus qu'agacé. Mais là, c'est juste… destructeur. Gaïa ne sait rien. Elle va être complètement…

- Qu'est-ce que je ne sais pas ? Et qu'est-ce que ça va me faire ?

**∆ | o**

C'était à peine si l'on entendait la respiration de chacun. Toute l'attention était concentrée sur leur chef et Bob Lockwood. À leurs côtés, April se tenait prête, la grande bouteille de Veritaserum à la main.

- As-tu une fille ?

- Non.

- Bien. Mais il y a bien une fille qui vit avec toi ?

- Non.

Leur chef étouffa un soupir agacé. Derrière lui, ses hommes tremblaient imperceptiblement, se demandant s'il était possible que Bob Lockwood soit insensible aux effets du Veritaserum.

- Est-ce qu'une fille _vivait_ avec toi ?

- Oui.

- Nous avançons… De qui est-elle la fille ?

- De mon frère.

Des murmures hébétés soulevèrent les rangs des différentes castes de cette organisation qui perdurait depuis des siècles.

- Un frère ? murmura le chef, et le silence se fit aussitôt, rompu par le grattement de la plume de Penny.

- Oui.

- Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

- Robert.

**∆ | o**

Comme personne ne répondait à Gaïa, elle s'impatienta. En trois grandes enjambées, elle rejoignit les trois adultes, et se détendit rapidement en voyant les parchemins au milieu de la table.

- Ah, tu as réussi à retrouver le véritable prénom de…

Elle se tut, tandis que l'évidence s'inscrivait sous ses yeux.

Il y avait un Bob Lockwood. Toujours en vie. Non rattaché à elle par des liens génétiques directs.

Et il y avait un Robert Lockwood. Plus vieux que Bob. Rattaché à elle par des liens directs de paternité. Et mort.

**∆ | o**

- Robert Lockwood… Et toi, ton prénom, c'est le diminutif de ce frère… Que tes parents ne devaient pas t'aimer…

- Non, ils ne m'aimaient pas, non, commenta laconiquement Bob.

Tous ricanèrent.

- Silence ! exigea leur chef, sans réellement élever la voix pour l'obtenir. Bien, Bob… Passons maintenant aux choses sérieuses.

Une fois encore, le silence se fit. Littéralement. Tous retenaient leur souffle.

- Comment s'appelle la fille de ton frère ?

Cet insoutenable silence.

Et puis, la délivrance.

- Gaïa Lockwood.

Des cris de joie s'échappèrent du cachot, et cette fois, le chef ne fit rien pour les empêcher. Cela serait dans son comportement qu'il les pousserait lui aussi. Il se réjouit en entendant ses hommes commencer à lancer des sortilèges pour retrouver cette gamine qui lui empoisonnait la vie depuis la naissance, alors qu'il n'avait jamais pu la rencontrer.

Et puis, au milieu de l'allégresse, au milieu des gorgées de Veritaserum qu'April faisait couler inlassablement dans la gorge de Bob Lockwood, l'excitation retomba.

- Est-elle avec le troisième héritier ? demanda le chef.

- Oui, confirma Bob Lockwood.

À nouveau, la joie, les cris, le contentement.

- Il nous facilite la tâche ! s'esclaffa Rachid, se tenant les côtes tandis qu'à côté de lui, un Dessinateur tentait de percer les défenses de Gaïa, maintenant qu'il en savait plus sur elle.

Et il devint blanc, alertant Rachid.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Et une fois de plus, le silence s'installa.

- Je n'arrive pas… Je ne peux pas la…, balbutia Owen.

Judith, non loin, hocha la tête.

- Je n'arrive pas non plus à la localiser, malgré tout ce que l'on sait sur elle. Il y a toujours une barrière qu'on ne peut pas franchir, murmura-t-elle d'une voix blanche, alors que son chef la fusillait du regard.

- Ils deviennent vieux, marmonna Tic.

- Sont plus capables de rien, murmura Toc, qui n'en menait pas large pour autant.

Parce que si les Fileurs échouaient après les Dessinateurs, ils ne donnaient pas cher de leur peau. Et que somme toute, ils tenaient à leur peau.

Leur chef les fit taire d'un simple regard, avant de se tourner vers Judith.

- Tu ne peux pas la localiser ? gronda-t-il.

Ils avaient échoué dans la semaine à la retrouver malgré les nombreux sorciers qui avaient été envoyés à travers le monde et, aujourd'hui, alors qu'ils avaient autant de cartes en main qu'il était possible d'en avoir, ils ne réussissaient pas à retrouver la gamine. Il se redressa de toute sa hauteur.

- Je pensais avoir engagé des hommes compétents, murmura-t-il. Pas des incapables…

- C'est peut-être parce qu'on ne connaît pas non plus l'autre héritier, hasarda Nikolaï.

- Non, tu crois ? railla April, qui appréciait toujours autant le nouvel Élite.

- Oui, il le croit, répondit d'une voix monotone Bob Lockwood.

Leur chef à tous soupira, et le silence respectueux auquel il était habitué retomba sur les cachots. Il se remit au niveau de Bob Lockwood, sans laisser transparaître la souffrance que cela lui procurait. Il regarda son prisonnier droit dans les yeux, et ressentit pour la première fois de l'estime envers son prisonnier. Envers cet homme qu'il traquait depuis tant d'années, et qui avait su se jouer des mailles du filet…

- Qui est l'autre héritier ?

- Harry Potter, dit Bob Lockwood.

Le silence, cette fois, était celui de la tétanie. Et puis, il céda la place à l'affolement général.

**∆ | o**

Personne n'eut le temps de bouger. L'auraient-ils voulu que Gaïa aurait certainement usé de ses connaissances magiques pour tous les faire souffrir, avant de disparaître. Elle abandonna simplement Harry, Hermione et Ginny, et disparut dans la nature, laissant les trois adultes seuls, désemparés.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? murmura Ginny. On ne peut pas la laisser seule après une telle nouvelle, ce n'est pas… humain, souffla-t-elle.

- Rien dans cette histoire ne l'est, dit Harry d'une voix emplie de lassitude. Bob n'a pas appris à Gaïa à être humaine. Il lui a appris à être une machine. Rien de plus. Sauf qu'elle n'a jamais su être une machine à part entière. Elle est bien trop humaine pour toute cette histoire.

Il regarda la porte par laquelle elle venait de disparaître, et soupira.

- Cependant, je ne sais pas si son humanité ne vient pas de se fissurer pour toujours…

Il secoua la tête, et se leva.

- Tu vas aller la rejoindre ? demanda Ginny, prête à le suivre.

Harry éclata d'un rire sans joie.

- Moi ? Certainement pas. Je tiens beaucoup trop à la vie. Non, je crois qu'il vaut mieux envoyer James. Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, il est capable de la comprendre mieux que nous trois réunis.

**∆ | o**

- Silence !

- Harry Potter…, murmurèrent plusieurs voix.

- J'ai toujours rêvé de fouler le sol qui a porté Bellatrix Lestrange, murmura April d'un ton rêveur, s'imaginant déjà en Angleterre.

- Vous réalisez que ce gars-là est plus protégé que n'importe qui d'autre sur terre ?

- On dit que la protection fournie par sa mère est telle qu'elle ne s'éteindra qu'à sa mort, et ce sera une mort naturelle, assurément…

- Deux fois le sortilège de la mort…

- Un Auror reconnu…

- Personne n'a jamais réussi à le vaincre réellement. Il est tout simplement trop…

- J'ai dit : « Silence ! »

Peu à peu, les conversations baissèrent d'un ton. April fut la dernière à parler.

- Bellatrix Lestrange, dit-elle sur le ton de l'adoration, les yeux brillants, les doigts occupés à caresser les fourreaux de ses poignards.

- Harry Potter… Évidemment. Il n'était déjà pas assez célèbre, murmura le chef. Évidemment… J'aurais dû me douter qu'un héritier avec autant de protections était forcément un sorcier appartenant à une famille des plus puissantes. Je vois. Je vois…

Il fit quelques pas dans la pièce, sans se servir de sa canne, exceptionnellement. Il ne boita pas, ne flancha pas. Il avança, tout simplement.

- Harry Potter… Cela complique l'opération, évidemment. Mais la simplifie aussi, murmura-t-il, conscient que tous ses hommes étaient pendus à ses lèvres. Parce qu'Harry Potter ne peut pas se cacher. Enfin, il le peut grâce à un sortilège de désillusion, évidemment que je le sais, Wilson, dit-il agacé alors que son meilleur Nettoyeur s'apprêtait à parler. Je dis simplement que nous pouvons localiser Harry Potter bien plus facilement, et du fait de sa célébrité, demander après lui n'est pas compliqué. Au contraire, cela devient un jeu d'enfant. C'est tellement simple, finalement, que j'en suis déçu… Bob, je m'attendais à bien mieux de ta part ! s'esclaffa notre homme.

Le regard que Bob porta sur lui à cet instant n'était plus celui d'un homme sous l'emprise du Veritaserum. C'était celui d'un homme qui en savait plus que tous. En quelque sorte.

- Je ne connais pas Harry Potter…, murmura Bob.

Sa réplique fut accueillie par un grand éclat de rire général, et la suite de sa phrase aurait certainement été perdue si l'homme qui menait les opérations ne possédait pas une aussi bonne ouïe, et s'il n'avait pas réalisé que pour que Bob prenne la parole de son propre chef, cela voulait dire que les effets du Veritaserum s'estompaient petit à petit.

- En revanche, je sais exactement qui était la première femme à intégrer vos rangs.

Cette phrase eut le don d'augmenter les rires de chacun, tous estimant que Bob Lockwood avait à présent perdu la tête, et que ce qu'il avançait n'avait pas plus de sens que de croire en l'existence des Nargoles.

Pourtant, notre homme s'était arrêté de marcher, et son visage était plus pâle qu'à l'habituelle.

- Que tout le monde sorte, exigea-t-il d'une voix tellement tendue par la nervosité qu'elle en était presque inaudible.

**∆ | o**

- Je ne pleurerai pas, je ne pleurerai pas, je ne pleurerai pas, je n'ai pas le droit de pleurer pour lui, je n'ai aucun droit d'éprouver des sentiments, je ne…

Gaïa ne cessait de se répéter ces quelques mots, persuadée que le faire lui permettrait en effet de faire disparaître toute envie de pleurer. Seulement, quand elle réalisa que les étoiles étaient floues non pas parce qu'elles avaient trop bu et qu'elles n'étaient pas capables de rester en place, mais parce qu'elle était bel et bien en train de pleurer, les barrages cédèrent sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, et bientôt, elle ne fut plus qu'une immense fontaine.

Comment elle se retrouva contre le chandail de James, une dizaine de minutes plus tard, c'était extrêmement vague dans son esprit. Elle avait simplement le sentiment qu'Holmes y était pour beaucoup, ce qui expliquait notamment la présence de sa tête sur ses genoux.

- Gaïa, je crois que tu peux arrêter de te répéter de ne pas pleurer.

La voix de James lui parut soudainement très lointaine, et elle ne se dépêtra de l'inconscient dans lequel elle flottait qu'en se forçant à le faire.

- Je ne pleurerai pas, murmura-t-elle.

- C'est trop tard pour cela, lui dit James d'une voix douce.

Il ne souriait pas. À vrai dire, il semblait aussi perturbé qu'elle. Il soupira, et se passa une main dans les cheveux.

- Héritage famil…, commença-t-il alors que Gaïa le regardait étrangement.

Il se tut, conscient que le mot « familial » n'était pas le plus approprié à la situation.

Gaïa serra les dents, ferma les paupières, et tenta de refluer les larmes aussi loin qu'elle le pouvait. Peu à peu, sa respiration se calma, et ses yeux perdirent leur humidité inhabituelle. Mais elle scella ses lèvres, et s'enferma dans un silence obstiné.

- Gaïa, est-ce que tu veux bien me parler ? demanda James.

Elle secoua la tête, obstinément.

- Est-ce que tu veux que je parte ?

Elle hésita un instant, puis secoua à nouveau la tête.

- Est-ce que tu veux encore pleurer ?

Une nouvelle fois, elle hésita, et cette fois, hocha la tête positivement. Les larmes rejaillirent aussi vite qu'elles avaient disparu, et elle eut la sensation d'être devenue une fontaine géante. C'était peut-être le cas.

James passa un bras maladroit autour de ses épaules.

- Allez, va. Pleure un bon coup, ça te fera du bien.

Elle secoua la tête.

- Non, hoqueta-t-elle, c'est… pi-pire que to-tout…

Elle pleura longtemps. Se calma. Se remit à pleurer. Avant de n'avoir plus aucune larme en réserve, et de s'essuyer maladroitement le nez.

- Et en plus, j'ai froid, pesta-t-elle contre toute attente.

- Moi aussi, grimaça James.

- Par Merlin, un peu de compassion, grogna Gaïa. Même Holmes en a plus que toi, et pourtant, je sais qu'il ne rêve que d'aller jouer avec le gros caillou là-bas.

À peine le désignait-elle que le chien se jeta sur l'objet de sa convoitise, prenant le bras tendu comme un signal de début de jeu.

- Pourquoi as-tu choisi la clairière de Godric's Hollow ? demanda James.

- Parce que je n'ai nulle part où aller, rétorqua vertement Gaïa, sentant une plaie béante s'élargir de plus en plus dans sa poitrine. Tous les lieux qui me semblaient être sûrs ont un lien avec mon… avec mon…

Elle buta sur le mot, enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

- Avec Bob, murmura-t-elle finalement, après avoir pris une grande respiration. Tu comprends ? Ici, c'est le seul endroit que je connaisse, où je ne suis pas arrivée par son intermédiaire. Ici, je peux me détacher de lui. Je crois, termina-t-elle dans un souffle.

Instinctivement, elle se rapprocha de James.

- Je crois que je suis complètement perdue, marmonna-t-elle franchement.

- Ce qui est tout à fait compréhensible, lui avoua James.

Elle soupira, et ferma les yeux, se cachant du spectacle des étoiles.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas avoir une vie simple comme tout le monde ?

- Personne n'a de vie simple, Gaïa. La tienne comporte simplement quelques obstacles en plus, lui dit sagement James.

- Ce ne sont pas des obstacles, ce sont des montagnes, répliqua la jeune fille.

- Que tu as toujours su franchir, si mes souvenirs sont bons, dit James en la bousculant légèrement, dans l'idée de la faire réagir et de l'empêcher de s'apitoyer sur elle-même une fois encore.

Sauf que pour la première fois, Gaïa ne réagit pas. Elle se laissa emporter par les limbes de l'abattement. Elle ne voulait plus se battre, elle ne voulait pas franchir une nouvelle montagne. Elle voulait rester à l'ombre de celle-ci, se reposer, et tout oublier. Ce n'était pourtant pas trop demander.

- Gaïa, tu n'as pas le droit de te laisser aller.

- Pourquoi ? Parce que c'est ce que mon père… Mince, Bob ! m'a toujours répété de faire ?! rétorqua-t-elle, en colère. Parce que je dois toujours me battre pour que ma Relique reste en sécurité ? Par Merlin, Morgane, Nicolas Flamel et n'importe quel foutu sorcier célèbre, je n'ai pas le droit à avoir un semblant de paix à un moment donné ? Je dois encore et toujours me battre, parce que c'est comme ça ?! reprit-elle. Et ce que je veux, hein ? Tout le monde s'en fiche, c'est ça ? Je veux simplement qu'on me laisse tranquille, je veux aller dans une école comme tout le monde, je veux être _comme tout le monde _! Mais je n'en ai pas le droit, parce qu'on l'a décidé ainsi ! Et moi, à part me taire et acquiescer, je dois faire quoi ? RIEN ! J'ai le droit d'en avoir ma claque, ou pas ?

James soupira, secoué par les mouvements de colère que faisait Gaïa. Il réalisait qu'on n'avait jamais demandé à Gaïa ce qu'elle voulait faire. Tout au plus lui avait-on demandé son avis, et lorsque celui-ci n'était pas en accord avec les idées de Bob, elle devait simplement se taire et acquiescer. Jamais elle n'avait pu donner ses opinions, pour que celles-ci soient ensuite écoutées et acceptées. Elle devait suivre. Comme un gentil mouton.

Ce que son caractère ne pouvait décemment plus accepter au bout de seize ans d'existence.

- Très bien, Gaïa, dit James. Qu'est-ce que tu veux, alors ?

Elle soupira, et cala à nouveau sa tête contre l'épaule de James. Il sentit que sa respiration se calmait peu à peu, et qu'elle retrouvait un semblant de sérénité, le plus haut degré qu'elle pouvait atteindre étant donné la situation.

- Tu te souviens, quand, dans l'après-midi, j'ai dit qu'il fallait que tu ailles voir Chloé avant moi ?

- Oui, je me souviens, murmura James, la gorge serrée.

- Bah en fait, je veux que tu restes pas loin de moi. Toujours. Parce que c'est mieux.

Il soupira.

- D'accord, Gaïa.

Il n'osa pas lui dire qu'il trouvait lui aussi que c'était bien mieux ainsi.

**∆ | o**

Ses hommes sortis et une chaise sur laquelle s'asseoir plus tard, l'homme regarda Bob, qui n'était plus sous les effets du Veritaserum.

- Tu vas parler.

- Oh, ça, c'est certain, murmura Bob. Parce que j'ai plus d'informations en ma possession que toi.

Le tutoiement, pour ces deux hommes qui se chassaient depuis des années et qui se connaissaient autant sans jamais s'être rencontrés pour autant, était venu naturellement. La haine rapprochait bien plus que l'amitié.

Son ravisseur sourit, peu impressionné.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui.

- Et quelle information ?

Bob éclata de rire.

- Qu'est-ce qui te permet de croire que je vais parler ?

- Es-tu en position de négocier ? rétorqua son ravisseur.

Bob secoua la tête.

- Je n'ai pas peur de la mort. Je la côtoie depuis toujours…

- Et tu laisserais cette pauvre petite Gaïa seule ? murmura son ravisseur.

- Et pourquoi pas ? Elle a appris à se débrouiller seule. Ce jour devait arriver. Elle le savait…

Les deux hommes se jaugèrent un moment du regard.

- C'est donnant, donnant, avec moi, murmura Bob.

- J'ai l'habitude de recevoir, avant de tuer, lui siffla-t-on en réponse.

- Nous savons tous les deux que je vais rester en vie.

- Et pourquoi cela ?

- Parce que Gaïa ne sait pas. Et que je suis le meilleur moyen de pression contre elle que vous avez…

Il détourna le regard, la colère pulsant dans ses veines. Son ravisseur sourit, s'installant confortablement contre sa chaise.

- Laisse-moi deviner. Contre toute attente, et alors que tu as tenté de lui enseigner, des années durant, qu'elle ne devait être proche de personne, elle n'en a fait qu'à sa tête et a décidé de s'attacher aux autres ?

Bob ne bougea pas d'un centimètre, perdu dans la contemplation d'un des murs de sa sombre geôle.

- Ton silence est une réponse satisfaisante.

Bob tenta de se positionner d'une façon plus agréable contre le mur, mais ne trouva aucun appui confortable. Il soupira, et regarda son ravisseur.

- Commence ton histoire. Qui est Harry Potter ?

Face à lui, le visage ridé éclata de rire.

- Tu ne connais pas Harry Potter…

Le rire ne tarda cependant pas à mourir dans sa gorge, englouti par une quinte de toux des plus violentes. Il sortit un mouchoir, qu'il pressa contre ses lèvres. Le tissu blanc ne tarda pas à se teinter de sang, arrachant un sourire satisfaisant à Bob Lockwood.

- Par Merlin… Ce doit être frustrant, n'est-ce pas ? Posséder la Pierre Philosophale, savoir qu'on peut devenir le Maître de la Mort… et être sujet à une maladie aussi stupide.

La brûlure du sortilège ne l'étonna pas. Il la ressentit à peine. Après tout ce qu'April avait fait subir à Bob, et tout ce qu'il était habitué à vivre, un simple sortilège cuisant n'était pas grand-chose.

- La Pierre Philosophale ne peut pas tout guérir, de toute évidence, murmura l'homme en rangeant son mouchoir. Mais elle retarde bien des effets.

Il laissa planer un silence, le temps de reprendre son souffle, et d'être assuré qu'il pourrait continuer ce petit tête à tête avec son prisonnier.

- J'ai des livres à ne plus savoir quoi en faire sur le sujet « Harry Potter ». Tu les auras. Tu pourras te documenter sur lui. Maintenant, dis-moi ce que je veux savoir.

Bob connaissait parfaitement le genre de personnes qu'il avait face à lui. Il savait qu'on ne lui mentait pas. Il saurait tout ce qu'il voulait savoir, fut-ce grâce à des livres. Face à lui, le regard inquisiteur de son ravisseur tentait de le faire parler aussi rapidement que possible.

- Lockwood…, gronda-t-il finalement d'une voix remplie de promesses de menaces.

- Nous avons tout notre temps, ne sois pas trop pressé de tout connaître, ricana difficilement Bob.

- Comment sais-tu pour…

- Moïra ? l'interrompit Bob. Tu n'es pas le seul à te documenter sur les autres. Loin de là. La différence entre toi et moi, c'est que tu as passé ton temps à cibler tes recherches sur la famille des autres héritiers, et pas sur la tienne…

Son ravisseur n'avait pas peur, évidemment. C'était tout sauf de la peur. C'était la compréhension qui se frayait peu à peu un chemin dans son esprit. Et c'était bien pire.

- Le destin… C'est amusant comme ce nom a prédit bien des faits actuels, des siècles auparavant, finalement…, murmura Bob. Moïra. La première… Élite, c'est bien cela ? Et il semblerait que tu aies eu une histoire avec elle…

L'attention du vieillard était entièrement focalisée sur Bob. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été autant captivé par l'une des personnes qui entraient dans ses cachots.

Mais Bob Lockwood n'était pas n'importe qui. C'était celui qui lui avait donné le plus de fil à retordre, celui qui avait usé de stratagèmes à en donner le tournis à chacun de ses hommes, celui qui réussissait à presque toujours avoir une longueur d'avance, quand il aurait dû être totalement dépassé par les événements.

- Mon histoire avec Moïra n'a jamais eu de suite.

- Pourquoi ? Parce que son idéal n'était plus de te servir, mais de finir sa vie avec toi ?

Pour la première fois, la surprise marqua les traits de son persécuteur.

- C'est bien ça, murmura Bob Lockwood. C'est ce qui a traversé les générations... Cette histoire, cette légende… C'est bien ce qui s'est passé.

- Quelles générations ?

- Laisse-moi te parler un peu de la mère de Gaïa, avant cela.

Bob prit sa respiration, s'empêchant de songer à la douleur montante de sa poitrine que le geste lui procurait. Quelques côtes devaient être fêlées. Peut-être brisées, finalement.

- Elle n'était pas ma compagne. Elle était celle de mon frère. Mais je l'ai connue avant, et j'en suis tombé amoureux… Sauf que c'est mon frère qu'elle a préféré. Déjà que nos relations n'étaient pas des meilleures, cela n'est pas allé en s'arrangeant, bien qu'il n'ait jamais su pourquoi. Il était bien trop aveuglé par Héméra pour réaliser que j'étais moi aussi amoureux d'elle…

- Ta première défaite, n'est-ce pas ? ricana son ravisseur.

C'était une attaque facile, gratuite, et qui fit mal là où il le voulait. Les joues de Bob rougirent de colère, et ses yeux luisirent, la rage y allumant des éclairs.

- Nous ne parlions jamais de notre héritage, évidemment. Nous portions des bracelets, le tatouage était dissimulé. C'est Héméra qui, la première, nous a parlé de son héritage. Elle nous expliquait que des siècles plus tôt, une certaine Moïra avait fait partie d'une organisation qui devenait de plus en plus puissante depuis quelques décennies. L'homme qui était à sa tête l'attirait, et inversement. Ils avaient de beaux projets. Ils voulaient tous les deux dominer le monde… Jusqu'au jour où les priorités de Moïra ont changé. Elle voulait à présent vivre avec lui… Il l'a chassée, tout simplement. Contrairement aux autres qu'il prenait soin de tuer, il a décidé de l'exiler, ce qu'elle a fait. Sans lui dire qu'elle était enceinte.

Bob arrêta son récit, et leva un regard goguenard vers ce vieil homme qui semblait presque fragile, à présent, et qui pourtant ne bougeait pas d'un centimètre.

- Sans _te_ dire qu'elle était enceinte. De toi. C'est Héméra qui, un jour, nous a parlé de son héritage. Elle venait d'une communauté de gitans, elle portait plus de bracelets qu'il n'est possible d'en compter. C'était comme ça qu'elle dissimulait son tatouage à ceux qui pouvaient en connaître l'existence.

Bob prit le temps de reprendre son souffle, essayant d'occulter la douleur de sa poitrine.

- Elle a dit à Robert que, si elle lui parlait de cet héritage, c'est parce qu'il devait se préparer à la suite. Elle-même était à présent enceinte, et son enfant aurait ce lourd héritage à porter… C'est là que Robert lui a dit qui nous étions, de notre côté. Et mon imbécile de frère…

Bob cracha au sol de sa prison, comme pour appuyer son dégoût pour son frère.

- Cet imbécile, celui que mes parents prenaient pour le plus grand, le plus intelligent de nous deux, est mort le lendemain matin. Mordu par un stupide serpent venimeux, alors qu'il était parti sans baguette en pleine forêt. On l'a retrouvé des heures plus tard, les traits tordus sous la douleur. Héméra était détruite. J'ai juré de m'occuper d'elle, et nous sommes partis tous les deux. Je l'ai veillée durant sa grossesse, durant l'accouchement. Gaïa lui ressemble énormément… Mais Héméra était faible. Elle avait été affaiblie par la mort de mon frère, sa grossesse, son accouchement… Quand ton équipe nous a retrouvés, elle m'a demandé de l'abandonner, et de partir avec Gaïa. Ce que j'ai fait.

Bob ferma les yeux.

- Je n'ai jamais parlé à Gaïa de ce double héritage. À son sens, elle n'est l'héritière que d'une des Reliques.

Un rictus à moitié amusé, à moitié amer, étira les lèvres de Bob.

- Tu as toujours voulu connaître tout de ma famille, mon cher. Parce qu'avec les parchemins de notre famille, qui apparaissent dès qu'on fait des recherches sur nous-mêmes, ou sur les autres Héritiers, tu as vu que Gaïa était la plus importante à l'heure actuelle. Mais tu ne t'es jamais penché sur ton propre arbre généalogique.

Bob étouffa un rire peu discret.

- Est-ce que tu réalises ce que cela veut dire ? Tu as beau avoir des siècles d'expérience, tu as beau être un Héritier, c'est Gaïa qui contrôle tout. Elle est l'Héritière de deux Reliques. Bien plus puissante que tu ne le seras jamais… C'est elle qui détient toutes les cartes. Avec ses seules seize années d'existence…

Le sortilège Doloris le laissa pantelant. Il ne reprit réellement ses esprits que lorsque la porte de son cachot se referma violemment. Alors, il éclata d'un rire hystérique, se moquant tout à coup de la douleur que cela lui procurait.

Gaïa, la plus grande des trois Héritiers en vie à l'heure actuelle. Cela faisait seize ans qu'il le savait, et pourtant, c'était toujours la même surprise lorsqu'il réalisait vraiment ce que cela signifiait.

Gaïa, leur mère à tous. La mère de tous les Héritiers.

* * *

**Note d'auteur**

_Hello everyone ! J'espère que vous allez bien, sous cette journée pluvieuse (bon, il pleut chez moi, donc j'estime qu'il pleut que partout, voilà, voilà) _

_Hem, revenons à une affaire (presque) sérieuse, à savoir ce chapitre. Je me souviens trèèèès bien de l'état dans lequel j'étais en l'écrivant. Une espèce de petite pile électrique, avec ma chère bêta à côté. Je me tapais dans les mains en disant "Faut que je sois à côté de toi quand tu le corriges, il est trop bieeeeeeeen." (Des fois, ce qui se passe dans ma tête n'est pas très net, vous l'aurez bien compris.) Enfin, quelques bonnes grosses révélations dans ce chapitre, histoire de vous prouver que vos hypothèses sur Bob, Gaïa, et autres personnages étaient fausses (en vrai, j'avais peur que tout le monde le devine avant ce chapitre, talalala...) et que notre petite Gaïa (j'oublie les qualificatifs péjoratifs dont je la dote habituellement) est encore plus seule que ce qu'elle pensait._

_Sadique, moi ? Oui. Mais je l'assume._

_Anywaaaaay, le passage concernant Hermione est purement inventé. Je ne voulais pas de ça, je le voulais, j'ai hésité, j'ai fini par le mettre, je ne l'aime pas (ceci dit, je suis une éternelle insatisfaite, donc bon) et maintenant, il est là. Vous avez le droit de le sauter, de le huer, de le haïr, je ne vous en tiendrai pas rigueur._

_Et sinon, je remercie tous ceux qui sont encore là à suivre mes chapitres de (beaucoup) trop de mots, je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews très amusantes à lire. Et évidemment, je remercie_ **DelfineNotPadfoot **_la bêta de la mort qui tue qui aide beaucoup, beaucoup à ce que ces chapitres aient du sens._

_Sur ce, bonne semaine à touuuuuus, on se dit à la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 11 !_

_PS : La bataille acharnée que j'ai menée contre les deltas m'ayant épuisé (ou pas), je crains qu'il en manque encore. Ceux-là, je peux vous assurer que je ne les réutiliserai plus si jamais je dois réécrire quelque chose ! En tout cas, si vous en repérez des manquants... Merci !_


	12. XI-Où la guerrière doit se relever

**Chapitre 11  
****Où la guerrière doit se relever.**

Ginny leva les yeux de l'article qu'elle terminait de rédiger sur les qualifications pour la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch de l'année. Avec les derniers événements, le sujet lui paraissait bien dérisoire. Seulement, comme lorsqu'ils étaient encore tous de simples adolescents, le monde continuait de tourner même lorsqu'ils désiraient de tout leur être qu'il fasse une petite pause. Il fallait bien continuer à effectuer ses tâches quotidiennes, même si elles semblaient futiles.

Elle repoussa plume et parchemins, et se leva de son bureau. Elle n'avait plus demandé à travailler un article chez elle depuis l'époque où Lily était encore une enfant, et malade. À la Gazette du Sorcier, ils avaient tous été surpris de sa demande, mais y avaient accédé. On ne disait pas « non » à madame Potter, et on ne lui demandait pas les raisons de cette singulière demande.

Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre, et soupira. Une petite tache sombre se découpait dans le jardin.

- Comment va-t-elle ? demanda son mari.

Ginny haussa les épaules.

- Je ne sais pas. Elle reste assise dans le jardin, toute la journée. Elle ne parle pas, ne bouge pas, ne semble pas ressentir quoi que ce soit. Elle reste là, le chien assis à côté d'elle. Et c'est tout. Il n'y a rien de plus. Pas de mouvements, pas de signes prouvant qu'elle réalise ce qui se passe autour d'elle. Elle ne vit plus, en fait, murmura Ginny.

Harry hocha la tête, bien que sa femme ne puisse pas le voir.

- James dit que, parfois, elle sourit. Il ne sait pas si elle pense à quelque chose d'autre que ce à quoi il vient de faire allusion, mais, c'est certain. Parfois, elle sourit.

Ginny soupira, à nouveau.

- Harry… Elle vient d'apprendre que son père n'est pas son père biologique. Je doute qu'on puisse vraiment croire que son sourire soit vrai.

Gravement, il hocha la tête.

- Je sais bien. Mais c'est déjà la preuve qu'elle pense parfois à quelque chose de réjouissant.

- Ou qu'elle perd complètement l'esprit, murmura Ginny.

Harry se figea. Il avait lui aussi remarqué que le comportement de Gaïa était de plus en plus étrange depuis cette révélation. Sautes d'humeur contre elle-même, réactions colériques lorsqu'elle trébuchait sans raison, larmes qui manquaient jaillir de ses yeux dès lors qu'une contrariété se mettait en travers de sa route. Pas plus tard que ce matin, Harry avait pu constater que les joues de Gaïa viraient au rouge lorsqu'elle avait compris qu'il n'y avait plus de confiture à la framboise sur la table, et seulement de la confiture à la fraise. Elle était sortie de la cuisine en trombes, sans dire un mot, avant de revenir dix minutes plus tard, les joues toujours rouges, les pieds traînants et les lèvres résolument scellées. Si les comptes que tenait Harry étaient bons, cela faisait exactement quatre jours qu'elle ne lui avait plus parlé, et le dernier mot qu'elle lui avait adressé n'en était pas réellement un. Seulement un « Humpf » lorsqu'il lui avait fait une réflexion sur l'inattention évidente de la jeune femme lors de leurs entraînements.

Finalement, elle agissait presque normalement. Hautaine, distante, froide, colérique. Sauf qu'à présent, lorsqu'elle le faisait, c'était dans le silence, et ses piques blessantes leur manquaient presque. Ou, du moins, leur absence prouvait qu'il y avait un problème, ce qui n'était pas rassurant. Gaïa ne pouvait pas flancher. Ce n'était pas dans son état d'esprit. Elle devait avancer, toujours. Et là… elle ne bougeait plus.

Ce qui était compréhensible. Le peu de repères qu'elle possédait encore avait été balayé comme un vulgaire mouton de poussière, et elle apprenait, chaque jour qui passait, qu'on lui avait menti sur de nombreux points essentiels de sa vie qu'elle pensait être vrais.

Et puis, il y avait tous ces petits détails gênants. Les marques que James portait encore autour du cou, mais qui, selon lui, étaient apparues naturellement, un beau matin. L'incapacité qu'avait Gaïa d'expliquer sa colère contre l'homme dans le bar. Ses problèmes évidents de contrôle de soi lors des entraînements qui lui étaient dispensés. Tous ces petits détails qui soulevaient des questions avaient finalement disparu. C'était tout juste si Gaïa se donnait la peine de remarquer leur présence. En fait, c'est comme si elle vivait seule dans sa bulle. Mais une bulle réellement hermétique, comme on n'en faisait plus.

- Tu as remarqué comme elle nous ignore ? demanda Ginny.

Elle faisait allusion à ces nombreuses fois où tous avaient essayé d'arracher quelques mots à la jeune femme. Tous, cela incluait Ron, Harry, Hermione, Ginny. Rien à faire. Gaïa ne semblait pas les entendre. Et lorsqu'ils tentaient d'attirer son attention en la regardant droit dans les yeux, en claquant des doigts, ou en lui touchant l'épaule, ils avaient l'impression de n'être rien de plus que des fantômes.

Ce qu'aucun n'avait compris, c'est qu'ils n'étaient pas des fantômes aux yeux de Gaïa. C'est elle-même qu'elle considérait en être un.

**∆ | o**

« Ta mère était pleine de vie. »

« Elle est la seule femme que j'ai jamais aimée – la seule que j'aurais pu aimer. »

« Elle avait des yeux très doux. Pas comme les tiens, non, pas de ce genre-là. Il n'avait pas cette consistance un peu mielleuse, non, c'était plutôt… La façon qu'elle avait de regarder les autres qui donnait cette douceur à son regard. Avec elle, peu importe la personne, elle se retrouvait sublimée par le simple regard de ta mère. »

« Elle avait cette habitude de s'attraper l'épaule chaque fois qu'elle avait quelque chose d'important à dire. »

À cette pensée, Gaïa attrapa sa propre épaule. Mais en y réfléchissant, elle trouvait ce geste futile, stupide, mensonger. Elle n'avait pas connu sa mère. Ni son père. Celui qui l'avait éduquée avait tout aussi bien pu lui raconter des inepties concernant sa mère, uniquement dans l'espoir de réduire au silence cette petite peste de gamine qu'elle pouvait être. Finalement, elle n'avait plus aucune certitude. À bien y réfléchir, elle avait été stupide d'avoir cru en quoi que ce soit. Ne l'avait-on pas éduquée en lui rappelant constamment qu'on ne pouvait – ne devait – croire en rien ni personne ? Le fruit de la trahison était toujours bien plus proche que ce à quoi on s'attendait.

Cette fois-ci, elle avait été éduquée par lui.

« Elle a toujours agi selon ce qu'elle pensait être juste. Malgré tout. Pour cela, je l'admirais. Elle n'est pas partie lorsqu'elle a su pour l'Héritage. »

Elle avait été stupide. Des milliers de petits détails auraient dû attirer son attention, lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas la fille de celui qu'elle considérait comme son père. Finalement, n'avait-il pas eu de cesse de lui demander d'arrêter de l'appeler « papa » ? Est-ce qu'il n'avait pas tout fait pour l'empêcher de s'attacher à lui ? N'était-il pas continuellement froid, distant, impersonnel avec elle ? Si, bien sûr que si. Et Gaïa n'était pas réputée pour être stupide. Elle aurait dû comprendre qu'il y avait un problème. Mais elle avait été aveuglée, rendue stupide par cet unique repère qu'elle possédait, alors qu'elle aurait toujours dû apprendre à se débrouiller seule. Elle avait été assez bête pour s'attacher à quelqu'un. Le pire à faire, dans une vie comme la sienne. C'était lui qui lui avait appris tout ça, et c'était à lui qu'elle s'était attachée. La pire erreur de débutant qu'elle pouvait faire, finalement.

Elle ne ferait plus d'erreur. C'était terminé, tout ça. À partir d'aujourd'hui, elle allait prendre au sérieux les enseignements de son père. Elle n'avait plus le droit de s'attacher à lui. Elle devait simplement être Gaïa. Ne vivre que par elle, que pour elle.

Elle ne réalisa même pas qu'elle se recroquevillait encore plus, ses genoux relevés sous son menton, pour s'enfermer toujours plus dans cette bulle de protection, qui n'était constituée que d'elle-même.

La solitude était sa seule amie.

**Δ | o**

- Ah bah je venais te voir, justement !

Tim ne s'étonna pas de l'absence de réaction de la jeune femme. Après tout, la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, elle avait manqué tuer un homme. D'ailleurs, s'il gardait précautionneusement un mètre de distance avec elle aujourd'hui, c'était parce que la vision de Gaïa se jetant sur un homme bien plus grand qu'elle, et le maîtrisant d'une façon déconcertante, était encore bien trop présente dans son esprit. Et puis, soyons honnêtes. Tim avait toujours apprécié son visage. À l'heure actuelle, les marques des ongles de Gaïa étaient encore présentes sur ses avant-bras, et il craignait qu'un coup de griffe ne lui soit porté au visage si jamais il s'approchait trop d'elle. D'ailleurs, avec la jeune femme, rien n'assurait qu'elle ne le ferait pas exprès, cette fois.

- J'ai eu une réponse pour les parchemins.

Il n'obtint aucune réaction. Ce qui l'arrangeait, finalement. Il avait trop peur de ce que Gaïa pouvait lui répondre.

- Mon ancien professeur, à qui j'avais envoyé un extrait, n'a pas su me dire de quelle langue il s'agissait. En fait, il n'en avait jamais vu de telle… Mais il sait qui peut la lire ! Il m'a donc donné son contact. Par contre, c'est rare que cet homme accorde des entrevues, avoua Tim en fronçant les sourcils. Mais j'imagine que si on explique dans les grandes lignes la situation, on pourra…

Il arrêta de parler, réalisant que Gaïa n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un millimètre depuis qu'il lui parlait, et qu'elle n'avait même pas fait l'effort de lever les yeux vers lui. Ça aurait été n'importe quelle autre fille, une de ces filles un peu timides, qui rougissent dès lors qu'elles croisent son regard, il aurait pu comprendre. Mais on parlait de Gaïa. Elle ne faisait pas partie de ces filles rougissantes. Du moins, pas lorsqu'elles étaient gênées. Elle devrait être en train de le regarder, de lui parler. Pas d'être…

Pas de se comporter d'une façon qui n'était pas la sienne.

- Elle ne te parlera pas.

Tim sursauta, et fit un énorme bond en arrière. Il leva finalement les yeux, pour croiser ceux d'Harry Potter.

- Elle ne nous parle plus, avoua Harry. Depuis quelques jours.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Est-ce que c'est en rapport avec ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois ?

Harry fronça les sourcils.

- La dernière fois ?

Tim hésita un instant. La question d'Harry laissait entendre qu'il y avait d'autres explications au mutisme de Gaïa que ce à quoi lui-même songeait. À son sens, ce mutisme était dû à la sévère réprimande qu'elle avait essuyée après l'agression aux Deux Dragons. Seulement, Tim se demandait si la question d'Harry ne voulait pas dire que d'autres éléments étaient à prendre en compte, concernant ce mutisme. Des éléments qu'il n'était pas censé connaître.

- Eh bien, vous savez, avec l'agression aux Deux Dragons…

Face à lui, le père de son meilleur ami, qu'il connaissait depuis des années, tiqua pour la première fois. Comme s'il cherchait à se rappeler de l'événement auquel faisait allusion Tim, il plissa les yeux. Pourtant, cela datait d'il y avait peu de temps. Qu'avaient-ils bien pu tous apprendre pour qu'Harry en soit à oublier cet incident peu banal, et que Gaïa soit prostrée au milieu du jardin des Potter, incapable d'articuler le moindre mot ?

- Oh. Oui, bien sûr, souffla Harry. L'homme. Gaïa, sa colère. Oui, oui, évidemment…

Il soupira.

- Tim, que dirais-tu de rentrer, et de m'expliquer ce que tu viens faire chez nous ?

Tim hocha la tête, lentement.

- On laisse Gaïa ici ?

Le sourire d'Harry était amer, triste, déchiré.

- Si tu réussis à la faire bouger de sa place, je t'en prie, convaincs-la de rentrer. Nous, ça fait des jours qu'elle ne nous voit pas…

Tim fit un pas en direction de la maison, enjambant le chien qui était couché aux pieds de Gaïa, le regard terne, comme partageant la détresse de la jeune femme.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Il n'y a rien qu'on puisse faire pour l'aider ? Parce que là, rester ici sans bouger, c'est tout de même le meilleur moyen pour qu'elle attrape froid.

Harry haussa les épaules, dépité, dépassé par la situation.

- Tu connais ce sentiment qui fait que tout ce que tu croyais jusqu'à présent est en réalité un mensonge ? Tu t'es déjà levé, un jour, en comprenant que tout ce que tu avais fait, vécu, dit jusqu'à présent, reposait sur un tissu de mensonges, de propos trompeurs, d'idées fausses ?

Tim ouvrit la bouche. La referma.

Non, en réalité, non. Il s'était toujours réveillé en se disant qu'il devait écrire à ses parents, et leur donner plus de nouvelles. Il s'était toujours dit qu'il connaissait bien chacune des personnes de sa famille. Qu'il connaissait tous ses amis, qu'il connaissait toutes les habitudes de chacun, qu'il ne pouvait pas apprendre une révélation qui ébranlerait toute sa vie.

Alors, non, il ne pouvait pas comprendre Gaïa.

Il supposait juste que cette révélation devait être assez grandiose pour que la flamme guerrière dans les yeux si particuliers de la jeune fille s'éteigne aussi brusquement.

**∆ | o**

- Euh, Gaïa ?

Chloé se mordit la lèvre. Elle devait rejoindre les parents de James pour un dîner, ce soir. Ils fêtaient son anniversaire chez les Potter aujourd'hui, ses parents étant partis en voyage organisé. Elle était une adulte, passer la soirée de son anniversaire sans ses parents n'était pas une grande perte. Mais le concept de la famille, chez les Potter, était sacré, et il avait été décidé qu'elle ne le passerait pas seule. Elle était prête à parier que James y était pour quelque chose, qu'il avait dû insister pour que son anniversaire soit fêté, mais elle n'allait pas lui en tenir rigueur. Après tout, si c'était le cas, elle était ravie de cette attention.

Elle venait tout juste d'arriver chez les Potter, mais au lieu d'aller les rejoindre immédiatement, elle avait fait un détour par le jardin. Elle avait toujours admiré les arbustes d'armoise qu'entretenait Ginny Potter lorsqu'elle en avait le temps, et lorsque Chloé en avait l'occasion, elle allait les observer. Elle-même n'avait jamais été faite pour la Botanique. Elle se souvenait de l'air désespéré du professeur Londubat, lors d'un de ses tout premiers cours. Ce professeur n'était pourtant pas réputé pour être regardant sur les capacités de ses élèves, mais l'erreur de Chloé, qui avait permis à la moitié de sa classe d'aller visiter les bancs de l'infirmerie, n'était pas passée inaperçue.

Toujours était-il qu'aussi mauvaise qu'elle pouvait l'être en botanique, Chloé essayait inlassablement d'apprendre à maîtriser un peu plus la discipline. Elle observait Ginny Potter dès que l'occasion se présentait, et tentait de reproduire ses gestes et d'appliquer ses conseils – sans grand résultat mais, au moins, personne n'avait dû faire un séjour à Sainte Mangouste par sa faute, ce qui était déjà un progrès considérable.

Mais celle qui semblait avoir grand besoin d'aide, et peut-être même d'un Médicomage, si elle était dans le froid depuis longtemps – ce que laissaient supposer ses lèvres bleues – c'était Gaïa.

- Gaïa, il y a un problème ?

Chloé n'obtint pas d'autre réponse que le silence. Elle soupira, et s'accroupit.

- Est-ce que tu veux que j'aille chercher quelqu'un ?

C'était étrange. Habituellement, il y avait toujours une lueur de défi dans les yeux de Gaïa. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, rien. C'était le vide total. Pas de supériorité, aucune lueur de défi. Juste le néant. C'était comme si Gaïa n'était pas là. Comme si elle n'était plus dans ce monde. Comme si elle s'était perdue.

Où, personne ne pouvait le savoir.

**Δ | o**

« Elle avait tes cheveux. »

« Lorsqu'elle souriait, sa commissure droite remontait plus que la gauche. C'était amusant. »

« Malgré le danger, lorsqu'elle a su qu'elle était enceinte, c'était l'un des plus beaux jours de sa vie. »

Il lui avait donné tant de détails sur sa mère que Gaïa n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'elle ait pu ne pas être la compagne de Bob. C'était si invraisemblable, si incompréhensible… Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Bob était si indépendant. Comment aurait-il pu être attaché à une femme, comment aurait-il pu suivre une femme, refuser de la quitter, alors qu'elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui, mais de son frère ?

Son oncle. Bob était son oncle.

Sa famille s'élargissait en même temps qu'elle disparaissait. À peine la découvrait-elle qu'on lui apprenait qu'elle ne la connaîtrait jamais.

Pas d'attache.

Pas de passé.

Et le futur n'allait certainement pas s'éterniser.

**∆ | o**

- Mais vous ne comprenez pas ! Si on lui envoie une lettre maintenant, on pourrait avoir une réponse avant ce soir, et peut-être que…

Face à lui, Harry et Ginny secouèrent la tête.

- Tim, c'est toi qui ne comprends pas. Gaïa doit être au courant de tout ce que tu nous annonces, avant qu'on prenne une décision.

Tim renifla. Ne pouvaient-ils pas comprendre que ce qu'il avait là faisait partie de ces informations qui ne pouvaient pas attendre ? Si on laissait le temps s'écouler, on prenait le risque de ne plus jamais avoir l'occasion de découvrir ce que voulaient dire les parchemins.

Son instinct d'historien voulait se lancer dans cette nouvelle aventure. On lui avait donné des textes indéchiffrables, on lui avait dit de se débrouiller avec ça. Il avait réussi, non sans mal, à trouver un homme qui était le seul dans la communauté sorcière capable de les déchiffrer. Un homme qui vivait reclus, dont personne ne savait rien. Il avait l'occasion rêvée de rencontrer cet homme dont tous disaient le plus grand bien. Les plus grands historiens rêvaient de le rencontrer, rêvaient d'être comparés à lui, en bien ou en mal. Et lui, Tim Callaghan, avait la possibilité d'intéresser cet homme, avec les parchemins qui étaient tombés entre les mains des Potter. Peu importait la manière dont ils étaient entrés en la possession de la famille de son meilleur ami. Ce qui comptait, c'était la potentielle rencontre qu'il pourrait avoir avec cet homme.

- Enfin, Gaïa est au courant. Je lui ai dit, en arrivant, que j'avais une personne capable de déchiffrer ces parchemins, et elle n'a rien dit. C'est qu'elle est d'accord, non ?!

Harry soupira.

- Je comprends ton enthousiasme, Tim, vraiment. Mais il faudrait qu'on ait l'accord de Gaïa. C'est de son père dont il s'agit.

On frappa à la porte, empêchant Tim de répondre. Ginny soupira, se leva, et accueillit Chloé.

- J'arrive au mauvais moment ? demanda la jeune femme, en constatant qu'exceptionnellement, l'animosité de Tim ne lui était pas destinée.

C'était bien la première fois qu'elle voyait Tim sur une posture aussi défensive si ce n'était pas pour elle. Que ce soit envers Harry Potter était encore plus exceptionnel.

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas, soupira Ginny.

Chloé hocha la tête, tout en enlevant sa veste, avant que Ginny ne le fasse d'elle-même. Elle avait souvent l'impression d'être maternée par Ginny, qui, de toute évidence, n'avait pas assez de trois enfants à s'occuper.

- Est-ce que vous savez que Gaïa est plantée au milieu de votre jardin, comme vidée de toute vie ? s'enquit doucement la petite amie de James.

Les soupirs d'Harry et de Ginny firent office de réponses. De toute évidence, elle ne leur apprenait rien de nouveau.

**∆ | o**

- Gaïa ?

Elle cessa le flot incessant de pensées qui tournait dans sa tête, et leva lentement les yeux vers James. Ce qu'elle vit la surprit.

Elle était dans la cuisine des Potter, et sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi, tous la regardaient comme une bête curieuse. Elle crut tout d'abord qu'elle avait parlé à voix haute. Qu'elle avait laissé échapper les phrases dont elle se souvenait et qui avaient trait à sa mère. Mais elle chassa rapidement cette hypothèse de son esprit. Elle doutait qu'on la regarde ainsi uniquement parce qu'elle s'était mise à parler à haute voix.

Instinctivement, elle porta la main à son visage, pour trouver une difformité qui expliquerait cette attention étrange qui lui était portée. Elle ne sentit rien d'autre que le froid hivernal qui gelait ses joues. Elle n'était pas sûre de savoir comment elle en était arrivée à un tel état de glaciation. En réalité, elle n'était plus sûre de la manière dont elle était arrivée dans la cuisine des Potter. Est-ce que cela faisait longtemps qu'elle était ici ? Et pourquoi Tim et Chloé étaient eux aussi présents ?

- Est-ce que… tu vas bien ? demanda James d'une voix douce, lente, qui n'était pas celle qu'il utilisait habituellement pour lui parler.

Gaïa fronça les sourcils.

- Je ne…

Elle se tut. Sa voix était étrangement rauque, comme si ses cordes vocales avaient été soumises à une dure épreuve.

Elle paniqua. Que s'était-il passé ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à s'expliquer le froid, ses cordes vocales brisées ? Et pourquoi tremblait-elle comme ça ? La tasse qu'elle avait à la main n'avait pas encore été remplie, mais cela valait mieux. Elle craignait de tout renverser.

Elle ferma les yeux. C'était comme si elle se réveillait d'un cauchemar. Sauf qu'étrangement, elle n'avait aucun souvenir de celui-ci, alors que tous ceux qu'elle avait faits auparavant étaient gravés au fer rouge dans sa mémoire. Elle souffla un grand coup, et leva des yeux craintifs vers ceux qui l'entouraient. Et puis, ses yeux s'ancrèrent dans ceux de James.

- Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression d'être une bête curieuse.

James lui adressa un sourire désolé.

- Gaïa… Cela fait des jours qu'on n'arrive pas à te parler, à obtenir la moindre réaction de toi. Lorsqu'on te parle, tu ne nous regardes pas.

Elle secoua la tête.

- Non, personne ne m'a…

- Tous les matins, tu te levais, tu prenais un fruit, une tartine, et puis tu allais dans le jardin. Vers deux heures du matin, tu te levais, montais dans ta chambre. Pas un seul mot. Tu n'as pas prouvé une seule fois que tu étais encore là, avec nous, ces derniers jours. Sincèrement, si tu n'avais pas cligné des yeux, ou tressauté de temps à autre, on aurait pu croire que tu avais été attaquée par un Détraqueur…

Elle secoua la tête, de plus en plus confuse.

- Mais je ne me souviens pas de ça…

Elle ne reçut que des regards désolés.

- On s'en doute, Gaïa, murmura James. Tu étais totalement absente. Tu as réagi, là, quand je suis venu te voir. C'est tout. Cela fait une semaine que tu n'as pas adressé le moindre mot à qui que ce soit. Holmes t'a suivi dans ta dépression.

Cela lui fit mal d'entendre un mot aussi fort qui dépeignait aussi bien l'état dans lequel elle s'était trouvée. Elle inspira profondément, et fut ravie lorsqu'elle sentit la tête d'Holmes se glisser sous sa main. Elle agrippa le pelage de l'animal, s'accrocha à lui comme à toute bouée de sauvetage. Son regard se fit plus dur.

Elle n'avait pas le droit de se laisser abattre. Jamais. Elle devait être forte. Aucun repère, mis à part elle-même. Aucune distraction, sauf si elle la menait sur la trace de l'homme qui la recherchait. Et à présent, les règles du jeu avaient changé. Elle voulait le retrouver, elle aussi. Ils étaient deux à se chercher. Et lorsqu'ils se rencontreraient, cela ferait des étincelles. À coup sûr.

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent d'une flamme nouvelle. Plus sauvage que l'ancienne. Plus incertaine, plus instable, aussi. Mais la vie avait recouvré en partie ses droits chez Gaïa.

Elle se tourna vers Tim.

- Tu as du nouveau ?

Ils furent tous surpris de la dureté du ton employé. Tim hésita un bref instant, avant de retrouver son enthousiasme, et de défendre à nouveau sa cause.

Il expliqua, une fois encore, qu'il avait trouvé une personne capable de traduire les parchemins qu'ils avaient en leur possession. En long, en large, et en travers, il insista sur l'urgence de la demande. Qu'il fallait demander un rendez-vous, dans l'instant. Qu'il était nécessaire qu'on entame les démarches, parce qu'il était possible qu'on mette du temps avant d'obtenir une réponse. Qui serait certainement négative, qui plus est. Il fallait qu'on se dépêche. On ne pouvait pas attendre. Pas une seconde de plus. Ça n'était pas possible.

- Il faut qu'on envoie une lettre. Tout de suite.

Il mit tellement de ferveur dans son discours, tellement de conviction dans les idées et l'envie qui le motivaient, qu'il était persuadé que Gaïa céderait, et qu'il obtiendrait ce qu'il voulait dans la seconde. D'ailleurs, tout le monde le pensait.

Sauf que Gaïa secoua la tête.

- Non.

- Pardon ? bégaya Tim.

- J'ai dit non. Je ne suis pas prête.

- Prête à quoi ? grommela Tim. À entendre une traduction ? railla-t-il.

Il était de toute évidence de mauvaise humeur. Il n'aimait pas les contretemps.

Mais Gaïa ne refusait pas l'écriture de cette lettre uniquement pour contredire Tim. Elle la refusait parce qu'à son sens, une fois qu'on connaîtrait la signification des parchemins, tout serait plus clair, et il n'y aurait plus de pauses possibles. Tout s'enchaînerait. Il faudrait alors être prêt à tout affronter. À l'heure actuelle, elle ne l'était pas.

- On attend la fin du mariage de Victoire, décréta-t-elle.

Tim leva les bras au ciel, exaspéré comme jamais.

- Évidemment ! C'est toujours une histoire de bonnes femmes, de toute façon. Attendre la fin d'un mariage. Qu'est-ce que ça va changer, hein ? Rien. Évidemment. Simplement, on aura fait la fête avant de s'attaquer aux choses sérieuses, et…

La main de Gaïa s'abattit violemment sur la table des Potter. Tim fut le seul à sursauter. Le seul qui n'arrivait pas à se faire au caractère de Gaïa. Les Potter étaient trop habitués à la voir ainsi, et Chloé était bien plus sensible au caractère des gens pour se douter de chacun des gestes de la jeune femme.

- Tim, tu n'as pas saisi les tenants et aboutissants de l'affaire. Et, à vrai dire, tu n'as pas besoin de les connaître. La seule chose qu'on te demande, c'est d'attendre la fin du mariage de Victoire et Teddy pour envoyer une lettre. C'est si compliqué à comprendre ? siffla Gaïa.

Tim se redressa lentement. On ne lui avait jamais parlé sur ce ton depuis des années. À vrai dire, on ne l'avait jamais considéré comme un gamin qu'on devait réprimander, et jamais on n'avait pris un ton si méchant pour lui adresser la parole.

Sèchement, il hocha la tête.

- C'est comme tu veux, Gaïa. Mais sache qu'attendre est certainement le pire à faire dans une telle situation.

Gaïa plissa les yeux.

- Tu ne connais pas la situation, le reprit-elle. Ne crois pas que parce que tu sais un élément de plus, tu es capable de prendre de telles décisions. J'ai toutes mes raisons d'attendre.

Elle lança un dernier regard noir à Tim, qui, tout à coup, comprenait bien mieux pourquoi elle s'était jetée sur cet homme dans ce bar, si peu de temps auparavant. Gaïa ne supportait pas qu'on la contredise, jamais. Ni qu'on la frustre. Ni qu'on la provoque. Gaïa était explosive.

Et il n'avait aucune possibilité de contrer son caractère en l'instant présent.

Il souffla un grand coup, tentant de rester calme. Alors qu'il allait se permettre de parler à nouveau – non, définitivement, il n'avait pas l'habitude de se taire – il intercepta le regard qu'échangeaient Harry et Gaïa. Il comprit qu'Harry faisait une promesse à Gaïa. Celle de l'aider à être prête lorsque la lettre serait envoyée.

Mais prête à quoi, ça, Tim n'était pas en mesure de le déterminer. Il hocha sèchement la tête, scellant un accord avec lui-même.

- Très bien. Après le mariage. Mais sachez, tous, que dès que je sors de cette cérémonie, j'envoie une lettre à notre homme. Les négociations avec lui risquent d'être longues, et je refuse de perdre encore plus de temps avant de connaître ce langage.

Il se leva brusquement, faisant peur à Holmes. La chaise crissa contre le sol de la cuisine.

- On se revoit tous au mariage, bougonna-t-il sans adresser un regard de plus aux personnes présentes dans la pièce.

La scène s'était déroulée si vite que personne n'avait eu la possibilité de retenir Tim. Ils se tournèrent simplement vers la porte qui s'était refermée brusquement derrière lui. Les gonds hurlèrent de mécontentement.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallu que tout soit enchanté, dans cette maison ? soupira Ginny avant de secouer négligemment sa baguette vers la porte pour faire cesser ces gémissements désagréables.

- Parce que James l'a exigé lorsqu'il avait huit ans, lui rappela Harry, en laissant un regard moqueur à son fils aîné.

- Je ne vois pas du tout ce que tu veux dire par-là, rétorqua James avec un sourire charmeur.

- Simplement que tu aimais déjà bien imposer tes idées, surtout si celles-ci pouvaient provoquer des ennuis. Chloé, si jamais tu souhaites que votre appartement reste en l'état, interdis James de toucher à quoi que ce soit.

- C'est noté, dit la jolie jeune femme avec un sourire resplendissant. Est-ce que je peux vous aider à préparer quoi que ce soit ? demanda-t-elle à Ginny, qui se lançait dans la préparation du repas.

Sa belle-mère se tourna vers elle, les yeux écarquillés par la colère et l'exaspération.

- M'aider ? Ma chérie, c'est de ton anniversaire dont on parle, gronda Ginny, presque menaçante. L'unique chose que tu peux faire, c'est aller t'asseoir gentiment dans le salon, en compagnie de mon fils.

- Maman, es-tu obligée de toujours effrayer Chloé lorsqu'elle vient à la maison ? soupira le jeune homme en se levant et en tirant sur la main de sa petite amie pour qu'elle fasse de même. Tu comprends pourquoi je suis aussi rustre ? C'est à cause de ma mère. Aucune délicatesse lorsqu'elle me parle…

- Et toujours prête à te frapper avec un ustensile, lui rappela dramatiquement Harry. Si au lieu d'embêter ta mère, tu allais t'occuper de Chloé ?

- J'y vais, j'y vais ! Insupportables parents…

- Il n'est pas censé avoir terminé sa crise d'adolescence ? soupira Ginny avec un sourire démentant son exaspération.

- Vous ne terminez _jamais _votre crise d'adolescence, chez les Weasley, lui fit remarquer Harry.

- Par Merlin, ce que tu peux être usant lorsqu'on prépare un anniversaire, soupira Ginny.

- Je sais, rétorqua immédiatement Harry. Je suis usant, c'est bien connu.

C'était un spectacle amusant à observer. Tous ceux qui avaient le privilège de côtoyer ce couple de temps à autre s'amusaient et s'émerveillaient de la légèreté qu'ils étaient capables d'avoir. C'était d'autant plus impressionnant lorsqu'on prenait conscience de tout ce qu'ils avaient pu vivre, qu'on réalisait ce au-dessus de quoi ils avaient su se hisser. On souriait toujours inconsciemment lorsqu'on entendait dire d'Harry Potter qu'il redevenait un enfant lorsqu'un anniversaire se préparait chez lui – ce qui était d'autant plus notable étant donné qu'il n'avait jamais réellement eu d'enfance, et qu'il n'avait pas fêté son anniversaire des années durant.

Gaïa avait la chance d'avoir ce spectacle sous les yeux, et le dédain de l'ignorer. Parce qu'une fois encore, elle s'était perdue dans ses propres pensées, avait perdu le fil de ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Son regard s'était perdu sur une porte de placard. Ses yeux s'étaient éteints – une fois encore. Son visage avait perdu de sa fraîcheur. Ses mains avaient blanchi, à force de serrer les poings. Elle ne sentait même pas les crampes qui lui brûlaient les pieds, à force de les crisper dans ses chaussures.

Il fallut que les têtes de Ginny et Harry apparaissent dans son champ de vision pour qu'elle réalise, une nouvelle fois, qu'elle s'était laissé distraire.

- Gaïa ? demanda lentement Harry. Est-ce que tu es sûre que tu vas bien ?

C'était peut-être le geste le plus difficile qu'elle n'eut jamais à faire. Lentement, précautionneusement, elle s'arracha à ses pensées, et tourna le regard vers Harry. Elle savait qu'il venait de lui parler. Elle était presque sûre qu'il lui avait posé une question. Mais, à vrai dire, en dehors de cela, elle n'était pas sûre de grand-chose.

Elle fouilla dans sa mémoire, tentant de reconstituer la scène qu'elle venait de vivre, pour réussir à la retrouver, et comprendre le sens de la question d'Harry. Elle n'y arriva toujours pas, et rata le moment où Harry lui demanda à nouveau la même chose. Elle secoua la tête.

- Je suis désolée. Je n'écoutais pas.

Cette fois, elle fit un effort. Quand les lèvres d'Harry bougèrent, elle était prête à analyser ses paroles.

Et ne sut pas y répondre.

Parce qu'en réalité, c'était la première fois qu'elle prenait cette question au sérieux. Jamais son père ne la lui avait posée sans avoir en tête de la tester sur la réponse. La bonne réponse, qu'elle avait apprise à ses onze ans, n'était nulle autre que « Cela n'importe pas ». Jamais on ne lui avait demandé si elle allait bien alors qu'elle avait clairement besoin d'être entendue. Alors qu'elle avait clairement besoin de se confier. C'était la première fois qu'elle voulait répondre sincèrement à cette question en espérant que, derrière, quelqu'un serait prêt à prendre le relais et à la réconforter. À lui offrir les mots qui lui feraient du bien. À ce que, pour une fois, elle se repose sur quelqu'un d'autre pour avouer ses faiblesses, et son mal-être.

Rien que pour une fois, Gaïa aurait voulu dire qu'elle n'allait pas bien. Qu'elle avait besoin que face à elle, on se comporte comme un parent – ce qu'elle n'avait jamais connu. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle se l'avouait.

Mais elle n'était pas encore assez forte pour l'avouer à d'autres.

Alors, elle secoua lentement la tête et, les pieds traînants, le regard fuyant, elle sortit de la cuisine, s'excusant ne pas pouvoir partager le repas avec les Potter. Elle s'excuserait plus tard auprès de Chloé.

**Δ | o**

Mal de crâne.

C'était un phénomène sur lequel elle ne s'était jamais arrêtée, jusqu'à ce jour. Pas qu'elle soit insensible aux migraines, à la maladie, ou autres désagréments. C'était simplement qu'on ne lui avait jamais laissé le temps de souffrir. Par « on », il fallait comprendre son père. Non, pardon. Son oncle. Elle s'en voulut de l'avoir, une fois encore, considéré comme celui qu'il n'était pas. C'était si difficile de remettre en cause tout ce qui avait été la base sur laquelle elle s'était construite ces seize dernières années.

Elle poussa un soupir, énervée par ces futilités qui l'empêchaient de réfléchir clairement. Ayant demandé à ne pas être au repas d'anniversaire de Chloé – et personne n'ayant tenté de la convaincre de venir – elle avait voulu comprendre ces parchemins qui l'avaient tant intriguée lorsqu'elle les avait vus sur le bureau de son oncle, et qui l'agaçaient à présent. Elle se souvenait de Bob, penché sur les parchemins, écrivant quelques mots sur une feuille à côté. Il avait _compris _cette langue. Mais il n'avait jamais jugé bon de lui enseigner les rudiments de celle-ci.

De toute façon, il n'avait pas jugé bon de lui parler de grand-chose.

Avec rage, elle projeta les parchemins au sol. Elle avait ouvert la fenêtre du bureau – ses allées et venues agacées avaient considérablement augmenté la température de la pièce, et elle aimait sentir le froid mordre sa peau. Elle se pencha à la fenêtre, et ne fut pas surprise d'apercevoir Holmes, les yeux levés vers elle, la tête légèrement penchée vers le côté. Seulement, elle n'était pas d'humeur pour aller voir l'animal, et jouer avec lui. Elle repartit dans la pièce, une main passant nerveusement dans ses cheveux, s'agrippant à cette mèche indisciplinée. Elle s'arrêta sur celle-ci, songeuse, quelques secondes.

James.

Là, dans l'immédiat, elle avait besoin d'évacuer sa colère. De la dire à quelqu'un. À une personne contre qui elle ne s'énerverait pas. Contre qui elle ne s'énerverait plus. Et, évidemment, cette personne devenait James. Elle se détestait. Littéralement.

Elle s'assit violemment sur le lit. Les lattes grincèrent, et elle entendit, comme en écho, le gémissement de Holmes qui se demandait certainement pourquoi elle ne descendait pas le voir.

Gaïa ferma les yeux. Tenta de retrouver un semblant de calme.

Concrètement, elle ne devrait pas être énervée. Finalement, elle n'avait fait que vivre au milieu des problèmes, des années durant. Si elle devait être honnête, elle était un problème ambulant. Littéralement. Un aimant à soucis, le miel qui attire les abeilles. Elle ne faisait qu'avancer dans la vie, en se cognant à un rythme trop régulier contre les ennuis. Elle ne devait s'attacher à personne – et s'attachait à trop de personnes. Elle ne devait pas penser aux autres, seulement à sa survie – et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de protéger le monde qui gravitait autour d'elle. Elle ne devait surtout pas parler de qui elle était – et plus les jours passaient, plus elle enchaînait les faux pas, plus elle multipliait les allusions. Combien de temps encore avant que Tim ne sache exactement ce qu'elle était ? Combien de temps avant que Chloé ne soit plus d'accord pour avoir les réponses évasives de James pour expliquer la présence de Gaïa dans la famille ? Combien de temps avant que des sorciers autres que les Potter ou les Weasley ne s'interrogent réellement sur son existence ? Combien de temps avant qu'elle ne laisse sa colère la submerger, et que tout n'explose autour d'elle ?

Bien trop peu de temps, comprit-elle.

Elle était une boule de nerfs, prête à exploser. Tout se mélangeait dans son esprit, et elle ne dissociait plus rien. Elle n'arrivait plus à faire la part des choses. Elle ne pouvait plus se focaliser sur un seul objectif. Sur son seul objectif. Échapper à celui qui voulait devenir le véritable Maître de la Mort… et le confronter, pour trouver Bob. Elle était prise au milieu de trop d'histoires pour réussir à se concentrer uniquement sur la sienne. Comment faire sortir de sa vie les Potter, Rose, James, Chloé, Tim ? Hannah, qui lui offrait toujours un de ses produits lorsqu'elle entrait dans le Chaudron Baveur ? Comment retourner à une vie plus simple ? Une vie où elle ne serait que sa seule préoccupation ?

Elle soupira, une fois encore. Se redressa vaguement, et tira sur son tee-shirt.

Elle ne pourrait pas. Elle devait bien se l'avouer. Elle avait pris goût à cette fichue vie, celle où elle pouvait s'appuyer sur d'autres qu'elle-même. Elle ne voulait plus être seule.

Malheureusement, elle ne savait pas ce que la vie en communauté voulait réellement dire.

Elle se leva, et hésita un instant.

Il fallait _réellement _qu'elle parle à quelqu'un.

Tant pis pour James, ça allait tomber sur lui. Une fois encore. À vrai dire, il avait choisi cette situation. C'est lui qui accourait dès qu'elle demandait de l'aide – ou, plutôt, dès qu'elle avait besoin d'aide, sans qu'elle ne le réalise. Il la connaissait trop bien. Certainement parce qu'elle lui avait montré ses faiblesses. Encore une de ses erreurs depuis qu'elle était arrivée ici. Mais au nombre d'erreurs qu'elle avait accumulées, elle pouvait bien en commettre une de plus. Une fois toute cette histoire terminée, une fois que Bob serait libéré, eh bien… elle retournerait à sa vie de tous les jours. Du moins se plaisait-elle à le croire.

Lorsqu'elle se retrouva sur le palier de sa chambre, elle n'entendit rien d'autre que le bruit de la vaisselle, un étage plus bas. Apparemment, le repas était terminé, et c'était maintenant l'heure de tout ranger. Ce qui signifiait que James serait certainement dans sa chambre. Et, d'ailleurs, de la lumière s'en échappait.

Elle se dirigea vers celle-ci. Qui s'ouvrit avant qu'elle n'y arrive. Sur Chloé, seulement. Gaïa s'arrêta dans le couloir, tandis que la jeune femme la dévisageait doucement. Elle referma la porte de la chambre de James derrière elle, et Gaïa comprit que ce soir, ce ne serait pas James qui serait son oreille attentive. Chloé la rejoignit en quelques pas.

- Tu vas mieux ? demanda-t-elle doucement à Gaïa.

Cette dernière essaya de ne pas se braquer. Elle ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Chloé de vouloir se montrer compatissante. C'est juste qu'elle trouvait cela déplacé de la part d'une personne qui ne savait rien d'elle de vouloir être compatissante. Elle serra les poings dans ses poches, et hocha lentement la tête.

- Tu inquiètes beaucoup les Potter, tu sais, reprit Chloé, tout en conservant cette voix compatissante. Je n'ai pas tout compris, et ils ne m'ont pas tout dit, mais apparemment, tu as appris de mauvaises nouvelles concernant ta famille.

Gaïa haussa les épaules. Un nœud bloquait sa gorge, empêchant les mots de trouver la sortie, d'exprimer clairement sa pensée.

- Gaïa… Comment vas-tu ? demanda à nouveau Chloé.

L'adolescente leva des yeux égarés vers la petite amie de James. Elle mit du temps à trouver les bons mots.

- J'ai mal à la tête, lâcha-t-elle finalement.

Chloé lui adressa un sourire compatissant.

- C'est le contrecoup. Suis-moi.

Et Gaïa baissa les armes. Une fois encore. Elle accepta de se laisser guider, de ne pas réfléchir, de ne pas poser de questions. De faire le vide total dans son esprit, même une fois dans la salle de bains des Potter, et alors que Chloé fouillait dans les armoires.

- Par Morgane, James range ses placards exactement comme ses parents…, siffla Chloé. Et c'est peut-être pas le meilleur compliment qu'on puisse leur faire, grimaça-t-elle.

Elle extirpa une petite bouteille remplie d'un liquide ambré du fond du placard des médicaments, réussissant difficilement à ne pas renverser l'intégralité des potions sur le sol carrelé de la pièce. Elle la tendit à Gaïa.

- N'en bois pas trop. C'est extrêmement fort.

Gaïa hocha la tête. Étant donné que c'était la première fois de sa vie qu'elle prendrait un médicament, elle n'avait pas envie de subir des effets secondaires auxquels elle n'était pas habituée.

Chloé s'installa difficilement contre la porte de la pièce, alors que Gaïa était assise sur le rebord de la baignoire. Elle lui lançait un regard si doux, si compréhensif, que Gaïa ressentit des émotions auxquelles elle n'était pas habituée – le besoin de se confier, la tristesse, la peur, la fatigue. Toutes ces émotions qu'elle avait appris à juguler, à enfermer dans une boîte, au fond de son inconscient, avant de jeter la clef au loin. Mais comme la marée ramène les bouteilles sur la grève, la clef avait fini par reparaître. Et elle avait ouvert la boîte de Pandore.

- Je suis fatiguée, Chloé, si fatiguée… Tous les jours, je me lève. Et je fais ce qu'on me dit de faire. J'ai l'impression d'avoir le choix, j'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir le choix. Plus j'avance et plus j'ai l'impression de reculer. Dès que quelque chose se débloque, j'ai une nouvelle information qui me bloque l'accès à la connaissance. J'ai l'impression d'être prise au milieu d'une tempête, d'en voir la sortie, mais de ne pas pouvoir l'atteindre, parce que la simplicité n'est pas faite pour moi. J'ai l'impression que quelqu'un a décidé que je devais être malmenée, que je n'aurais jamais droit à une seule minute de répit. Est-ce que tu peux imaginer quel mal ça fait d'apprendre qu'on t'a menti toute ta vie ? Est-ce que tu réalises ce que c'est de devoir continuer, après cette révélation, à faire comme si de rien n'était, et à poursuivre le but pour lequel tu es faite ?

Face à elle, Chloé pâlissait dangereusement. Elle commençait à entrevoir la complexité de la vie de Gaïa – cette complexité que James avait eu tant à cœur de lui cacher. Oh, ça, non, Gaïa n'était définitivement pas une cousine éloignée d'Hermione. Elle n'était pas arrivée ici parce qu'elle ne cessait de se disputer avec ses parents. C'était bien plus compliqué, bien plus dangereux que cela. Et elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir être mêlée à toute cette histoire.

Elle déglutit, et Gaïa, sans rien voir, continua de parler. Elle livrait tout ce que son cœur renfermait.

- Je suis en colère. Vraiment. J'ai envie de tout casser, tu n'as pas idée. Tiens, cette fichue fiole…

Elle désigna la potion qui lui avait miraculeusement permis d'oublier son mal de crâne, qui n'était à présent plus qu'un lointain souvenir.

- Je l'imagine tout à fait finir sa vie contre ce joli mur tout lisse. Parce que tout autour de moi, tout est lisse. Que ce soit les gens, les objets. Tout semble aller pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes, alors que moi, je dois me débattre avec tous mes foutus problèmes. Et il n'y a personne pour me dire comment me débarrasser de ces problèmes. Tout au plus me dit-on d'attendre. Qu'ils finiront par partir. _J'en ai marre d'attendre_, siffla Gaïa, une lueur sauvage dans les yeux. Je veux _agir_. Les trouver, les…

Gaïa prit tout à coup conscience du lieu où elle se trouvait, et de la personne à laquelle elle s'adressait. Elle avait effrayé Chloé. Littéralement. Elle avait mis tant de ferveur dans ses mots, tant de colère et de conviction, qu'elle n'avait pas réfléchi aux conséquences que cela pouvait avoir sur la personne à laquelle elle s'adressait. Chloé n'avait pas connaissance de la totalité de son histoire. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle était là, elle ne savait pas contre qui Gaïa se battait – à vrai dire, elle n'avait même pas conscience que Gaïa se battait. Elle était la petite amie de James. Point final.

Gaïa se releva précipitamment.

- Je suis désolée. Je n'aurais pas dû parler de cela avec toi… Surtout pas pour ton anniversaire. Je veux dire, c'est pas ce qu'on veut entendre le jour de notre anniversaire… Pas vrai ? hésita-t-elle.

Encore une de ces réflexions qui faisaient se demander de quelle planète elle venait. Chloé reprit difficilement son assurance, et mit du temps avant de pouvoir s'adresser à nouveau à Gaïa. Et quand elle le fit, c'est un filet de voix qui s'échappa de ses lèvres.

- Non, pas vraiment, mais ce n'est pas grave. Si tu avais besoin de te confier… et de dire à quelqu'un à quel point ta vie t'échappe…

Elle tenta de mettre un minimum de compassion dans ses mots, mais Gaïa l'avait réellement effrayée. Pas parce qu'elle était plus torturée et avait vécu une vie plus difficile que la moyenne des filles de son âge. Mais parce qu'elle semblait si _résignée_, si prête à se _venger_ de tout ce qu'on l'avait forcée à vivre, que Chloé craignait de dire un seul mot de travers.

Gaïa renfonça ses mains dans ses poches, et se mit subitement à chercher quelque chose. Chloé recula d'un petit pas, sans que celui-ci n'échappe à Gaïa. Elle ne l'avait pas fait exprès, _vraiment_, mais après les paroles de la jeune fille, elle avait craint un instant durant qu'elle ne sorte sa baguette et ne la pointe sur elle. C'était d'ailleurs une possibilité que Chloé se refusait à exclure tant que Gaïa n'aurait pas ressorti les mains de ses poches.

Ce qu'elle ne tarda pas à faire. Mais, au grand soulagement de Chloé, elle ne tenait pas sa baguette, et ne la dirigeait pas de façon menaçante sur la jeune femme. Elle avait en main une petite boule de cristal, de la taille d'une gousse de Snargalouf.

- C'est un cadeau pour toi, marmonna Gaïa, ne sachant de toute évidence pas à quel endroit se mettre. James m'a dit que tu perdais toujours des trucs importants dans ton sac. Il te suffit d'accrocher cette Cristalline magique sur l'objet que tu ne veux plus perdre, et à chaque fois que tu ouvriras ton sac et que tu en auras besoin, elle s'allumera.

Elle tendit une main tremblante vers Chloé, et c'est une main aussi tremblante qui récupéra le cadeau.

- Je… merci, Gaïa, murmura finalement Chloé avec un sourire sincère.

Gaïa lui répondit d'un sourire faiblard.

- C'est pas grand-chose, bougonna-t-elle, visiblement gênée.

- C'est déjà très gentil, lui assura Chloé.

- Oui, bon. On ne va pas non plus y passer la nuit, grommela Gaïa.

Chloé eut un sourire amusé. Elle retrouvait la Gaïa bougonne et sauvage qui avait franchi le seuil des Potter le soir de Noël.

- Tu as raison. Maintenant que tu n'as plus mal à la tête, et que tu as dit tout ce que tu avais sur le cœur, je crois qu'on peut quitter cette pièce…

Elle ouvrit la porte, et ne sentit même pas le courant d'air que produisit Gaïa en sortant de la pièce. Elle était beaucoup trop discrète dans ses mouvements pour que cela ne surprenne pas – n'effraie pas. Chloé frissonna avant de la suivre d'un pas qui lui semblait lourd et incertain. Elle allait descendre, afin de prendre congé des Potter, quand Gaïa l'interpella d'une petite voix.

- Écoute, je… Je n'aurais pas dû parler avec toi de tout ça, d'accord ? marmonna Gaïa. Si tu pouvais juste… oublier, ce serait bien.

Chloé hocha la tête, scellant dans ce geste une promesse. Son regard se voila alors légèrement.

- C'est à James que tu aurais dû en parler, n'est-ce pas ?

Gaïa ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Cette question était purement rhétorique, et elle estimait assez Chloé pour savoir que la jeune femme n'était pas stupide au point de ne pas savoir qui elle serait allée voir si elles ne s'étaient pas croisées au milieu du couloir.

- Gaïa, je… j'aime James, murmura Chloé. Vraiment. Et…

Elle se tut, rougissante.

- Je ne…

À nouveau, elle ne trouva pas ses mots. Gaïa, face à elle, ne l'aidait certainement pas à trouver ses mots et à comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire.

- Je ne voudrais pas que… enfin, qu'il réalise que…

La panique envahissait Chloé.

- J'aime James, répéta-t-elle dans un souffle. Et je voudrais croire que c'est réciproque. Mais si tu… Si à chaque fois que tu as un problème et que tu l'appelles, il accourt, je ne pourrai pas gérer cette situation.

Gaïa fronça les sourcils.

- Je ne comprends pas.

Chloé eut un pauvre sourire.

- Je m'en doutais. Je veux juste dire que… si tu pouvais faire en sorte de moins t'accrocher à James, je t'en serais réellement reconnaissante. Je ne veux pas le perdre. Pas de cette façon. Pas parce que je ne suis pas intéressante.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il te trouve inintéressante.

Chloé rit, d'un pauvre rire sans joie.

- Non. Je ne pense pas non plus. Mais pour combien de temps encore ?

Consciente qu'elle avait totalement perdu Gaïa, elle soupira.

- Simplement… Si tu pouvais un peu moins dépendre de lui, et faire en sorte que lui dépende moins de toi, je serais plus… tranquille.

Gaïa hocha la tête, sans réellement comprendre ce que Chloé lui demandait. Chloé baissa les yeux. Elle savait qu'elle s'attaquait à une cause perdue. Gaïa allait voir James, James parlait de Gaïa. Elle voulait simplement encore un peu d'espoir. Elle voulait prendre le temps d'analyser l'ensemble de la situation, avant que l'un d'eux n'agisse de façon inconsidérée.

Mais elle se demandait de plus en plus souvent si la situation ne lui avait pas déjà échappée sous bien des aspects…

**∆ | o**

- Tu n'es pas concentrée.

Gaïa lança un regard noir à Harry qui, pour innover, le soutint.

- Je ne fais qu'énoncer une vérité. Je croyais que tu en avais assez des mensonges ?

Touché. Elle émit un grognement peu humain, et raffermit sa prise autour de sa baguette. Harry avait bien évidemment raison. Elle n'était pas concentrée. Cela faisait un moment déjà qu'elle n'avait plus été concentrée. Depuis le jour où elle avait appris que son père ne l'était pas.

- J'ai trop d'idées qui se bousculent dans ma tête, avoua-t-elle en repoussant tout de même le sortilège que lui lançait Harry.

- Tant qu'elles te permettent de lancer des sorts, je ne vois pas où est le problème, lui dit tranquillement son entraîneur.

- Le problème, siffla Gaïa, c'est que pour la première fois de ma vie, je peux penser par moi-même, et que c'est pour réfléchir à des idées stupides que j'aurais aimé pouvoir éviter. Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour, ma priorité serait de comprendre pourquoi Bob n'a pas jugé bon de me dire qu'il n'était pas mon père. D'une façon claire et précise, je veux dire, ajouta-t-elle avec colère.

Harry soupira. Sans perdre de vue que l'objectif de la séance était d'améliorer les défenses de Gaïa, il se prépara à conseiller la jeune fille.

- Je pense qu'il ne voulait pas que cela influe l'opinion que tu avais de lui.

Elle ricana.

- Il a toujours voulu que je me détache de lui. Pourquoi me laisser croire qu'il était mon père, alors que je n'étais de toute évidence pas sa fille ?

Harry lança un nouveau sortilège Cuisant à Gaïa, qui le repoussa sans peine, tout en lui lançant un regard noir. Elle lui reprochait régulièrement de ne pas être assez retors dans les sorts qu'il lançait. C'était un sujet de discorde entre eux. Harry voulait qu'elle soit capable de réagir, mais sans utiliser des sortilèges capables de la blesser pour autant. Gaïa, elle, estimait que la crainte d'être blessée était la seule qui puisse lui permettre de réellement se concentrer. Peu importait si elle devait en ressortir avec quelques blessures.

- Peut-être qu'il était réellement amoureux de ta mère, et que te garder auprès de lui était le moyen de se raccrocher à son souvenir. Et peut-être qu'il a fini par s'attacher à toi aussi, dans un sens.

Il savait que cette explication ne serait pas au goût de Gaïa – comme toujours dès lors que l'explication n'avait pas de but précis – mais il n'en avait pas d'autre à lui fournir. Gaïa était une jeune fille complexe, du fait de la vie qu'elle avait vécue, certes, mais du fait du modèle qu'elle avait vu toute sa vie durant aussi. Bob Lockwood était certainement plus complexe que tout ce que l'on pouvait s'imaginer. Il fallait l'être pour survivre face à un homme qui avait une expérience de plusieurs siècles.

- Je ne crois pas qu'il n'y avait que cela, murmura Gaïa. Parfois, j'avais l'impression qu'il me regardait avec un respect qui était dû à autre chose qu'au fait que je sois une Héritière. J'avais l'impression qu'il ne m'avait pas tout dit concernant l'héritage, et que c'est pour cela qu'il ne voulait pas m'enseigner la langue des parchemins…

Harry hocha la tête, comprenant sans peine ce qu'elle voulait dire.

- Le plus important, Gaïa, c'est qu'on puisse retrouver Bob. On va pouvoir le tracer, à présent, même si les protections qu'on doit franchir sont puissantes. On le retrouvera, et on aura un rendez-vous avec cet homme capable de lire les parchemins. Tu comprends ? On va bientôt retrouver ton père, et tu pourras faire la lumière sur certains aspects de ta vie.

Elle soupira, et pirouetta pour éviter le sortilège qu'il avait fait ricocher à travers la salle, tout en le désarmant, avec un sourire désabusé.

- Tu es trop concentrée pour moi, avoua Harry.

- Parce que tu penses au fait que ce soir, c'est le mariage de Victoire, rétorqua Gaïa.

Il grimaça.

- Merlin, je n'avais pas besoin de toi pour me le rappeler.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu le crains tant ? s'étonna la jeune fille.

- Parce que je sais qu'on va devoir surveiller tous les invités, pour s'assurer qu'ils sont vraiment invités, soupira Harry. C'est le problème, dans ce genre de réunions familiales. Tous veulent nous faire croire qu'ils font partie de la famille, alors que non. Et puis, il va falloir recroiser certains membres de la famille qu'on préférerait éviter, a contrario, grimaça Harry. Si tu veux un conseil, pour survivre, tiens-toi éloignée de la grand-tante Muriel. C'est un miracle qu'elle soit encore en vie, et je peux t'assurer que sa langue est toujours aussi acérée. Ce qui n'est vraiment pas une bonne chose…

Gaïa soupira.

- Cette mascarade est stupide. Je ne peux pas prétendre être malade, pour ne pas venir ?

- Et soulever encore plus de questions ? Non. J'ai bien tenté de glisser cet argument, mais Victoire a été intraitable. Tu seras là.

- J'ai le droit de rester dans mon coin, sans parler à personne ? grommela-t-elle.

Harry éclata de rire.

- Pour être honnête, je te le conseille même ! lui glissa-t-il avec un clin d'œil. L'entraînement est terminé pour aujourd'hui, dit-il alors qu'il tendait la main pour récupérer sa baguette. Tu as fait d'énormes progrès, Gaïa. Tu arrives mieux à te concentrer, et à réfléchir aux différentes attaques possibles. C'est bien mieux que bon nombre de nos futurs Aurors, plaisanta-t-il.

Gaïa rougit de plaisir sous le compliment qui lui était fait – c'était bien la première fois qu'on la félicitait réellement pour ce qu'elle avait réussi à accomplir. Mais comme cette attitude n'était pas la sienne – et Harry le sachant, il ne fit aucune remarque désobligeante, et alla même jusqu'à détourner le regard – ses joues ne tardèrent pas à retrouver leur couleur naturelle.

- On va arrêter là pour aujourd'hui. J'ai peur des représailles de Victoire si jamais nous ne sommes pas à l'heure pour la cérémonie, plaisanta à moitié Harry. Tu te souviens des…

- Réponses que je dois donner aux questions qu'on me posera certainement ? souffla Gaïa. Oui. Oui, je m'en souviens très bien. Cousine éloignée d'Hermione. Mon père et moi sommes en froid. Besoin de calme. Cours à domicile. Me promène toujours dans les couloirs du Ministère parce que je songe à travailler là. Jamais été très à l'aise avec les jeunes de mon âge. Et… c'est à peu près tout. Je crois.

Ils échangèrent un sourire désolé. Ils savaient tous les deux que si les questions devenaient trop insistantes, Gaïa ne pourrait plus y répondre. Et les questions insistantes, en plein mariage, étaient de coutume.

Aucun des deux n'avait songé à l'éventualité que les enfants des familles Potter et Weasley n'avaient pas prévu dans leurs plans que Gaïa se retrouve dans une situation embarrassante. Ils n'étaient pas les enfants de leurs parents pour rien, après tout.

**Δ | o**

Dominique referma vivement une petite pochette bleue, qu'elle fit disparaître de la pièce d'un coup de baguette. Suite à cela, elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Gaïa, et gronda, d'une voix qui effrayait depuis toujours ses cousins, mais qui ne faisait qu'intriguer Gaïa.

- Si je t'aperçois encore une seule fois jouer avec le nœud de ta robe, je t'arrache les mains. C'est bien compris ?

Gaïa leva les yeux au ciel, à peine effrayée.

- Tu ne me fais pas peur.

- On est deux, dans ce cas-là, répliqua Dominique avec un sourire mauvais. Maintenant que ta robe ne risque plus de tomber en plein milieu de la fête, on peut repartir ?

Gaïa souffla fortement, et, sans attendre Dominique, qui la suivait pourtant comme son ombre, sortit des toilettes du lieu de réception. Tout le long des discours, elle n'avait cessé de jouer avec le nœud qui maintenait sa robe en place. Elle avait une bonne excuse, ceci dit. Elle n'avait _jamais _porté de robe avant ce jour – essayez de subir les courses folles de son père dans les forêts en robe, vous comprendrez pourquoi – et elle ne comprenait pas comment le vêtement tenait. Elle avait l'impression qu'il suffisait d'un coup de vent pour qu'il tombe. Lily, qui était derrière elle durant la cérémonie, avait réussi à calmer Gaïa en lui rappelant que plus elle bougerait, plus elle attirerait l'attention sur elle. Et à peine le mariage avait-il été réellement conclu que Dominique avait déserté la fête de sa propre sœur pour aller nouer magiquement la robe de Gaïa. Et ainsi, tout le monde était content.

Sauf Gaïa qui, secrètement, avait espéré que les problèmes vestimentaires qu'elle pouvait s'occasionner seraient une excuse tout à fait valable pour déserter les lieux. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si elle n'était pas à l'aise au milieu d'autant de personnes – elle avait l'impression que chacune était une menace potentielle, et sa baguette la démangeait. À tel point qu'Albus avait menacé de la lui confisquer.

- Ah, ils sont là ! marmonna Dominique en accélérant, et en tirant Gaïa derrière elle.

Le pronom « ils » ne désignait nul autre que l'ensemble des cousins Weasley et Potter – sauf celle qui était la reine de la soirée.

Pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, une horde de cousins Weasley et Potter gravitait toujours autour d'elle – non pas que cela la dérange réellement, à vrai dire. Tim la regardait étrangement depuis l'incident aux Deux Dragons, et il était son cavalier pour la soirée. Si elle pouvait l'éviter autant que possible, c'était parfait, à son sens. Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de croiser ses regards tantôt interrogatifs, tantôt fuyants, et auxquels elle ne pouvait répondre.

- Louis, concentre-toi, par Merlin ! soupira Fred en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

Le cousin le plus jeune, avec Lily, ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Sa main gauche était fermement serrée autour d'une plume blanche écarlate, qui griffonnait sans relâche sur un bout de parchemin. Ses yeux, en revanche, balayaient la pièce, comme déconnectés.

- Vous en êtes où ? demanda Dominique.

- Louis fait les comptes, expliqua Lily.

- Qui est en tête, pour le moment ?

- C'est bien le problème, soupira Lucy. Il y a une certaine divergence d'opinions.

Les regards se tournèrent naturellement vers Albus.

- Pourquoi est-ce que vous me regardez ? s'offusqua-t-il.

Chacun fit semblant de réfléchir quelques instants.

- Parce que c'est toi qui bloques tout ? hasarda Lily en se cachant derrière Fred pour éviter la tape d'Albus.

Souhaitant éviter d'attirer l'attention, son frère ne bougea pas, mais le regard qu'il lui lança portait la promesse de représailles une fois la fête terminée.

- Où est Roxanne ? s'enquit Dominique.

Fred eut un large sourire, tout sauf innocent.

- La dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, elle était en train de tenter de débarrasser son petit ami de ses horribles nausées, dit-il du bout des lèvres.

Il y eut une sorte de silence, par respect pour ce petit ami que Roxanne avait jeté dans la fosse aux lions.

- George est au courant ? s'enquit Louis, sans regarder pour autant ses cousins.

- À ton avis, qui a amélioré les pastilles de gerbe ? demanda tranquillement Fred.

- Complètement fous, marmonna Lily, avec un sourire qui démentait cependant son mécontentement. Bon, Louis, tu en es où ?

- J'estime que Rose est en tête.

Albus poussa aussitôt un cri de rage, réfréné par la main d'Hugo, plaquée sur la bouche de son cousin.

- Tu veux que les parents débarquent ? siffla le plus jeune des rouquins.

Tous hochèrent frénétiquement la tête pour appuyer les dires d'Hugo, et Albus accepta de mauvaise grâce de se taire. Rose se tenait légèrement en dehors du groupe, l'air timide, regardant ses pieds.

- Qu'est-ce que vous comptez, exactement ?

Rose sursauta en voyant que Gaïa était à côté d'elle, à présent. Elle ne l'avait pas entendue arriver.

- Chaque fois que l'on se retrouve tous réunis, on fait les comptes de nos… bêtises, marmonna Rose. C'est un petit jeu. On est tellement nombreux qu'on ne sait plus qui a eu le plus de retenues, qui a fait le plus de mauvaises blagues, et tout ça. Donc, on a construit un barème pour calculer le nombre de points que peuvent nous rapporter chacune de nos plaisanteries.

- Et Rose a explosé le record avec son coup d'éclat contre Scorpius, sifflota Fred.

- Je proteste ! s'exclama Albus. Elle ne l'a pas fait exprès ! Si ça n'avait pas été sur un coup de tête, elle ne l'aurait pas fait ! Elle l'a avoué, elle a même dit qu'elle le regrettait !

Chacun se tourna vers lui, sauf Rose, pour lui lancer un regard lourd de sens.

- Reconnais-le, Albus, dit tranquillement Dominique en souriant. Tu es juste jaloux parce que, pour une fois que Rose sort des rangs, elle le fait d'une telle façon que cela fait oublier ce jour où tu as fait disparaître les cloportes le jour de l'étude des Botrucs.

Albus releva fièrement la tête.

- En attendant, cette farce a fait du bruit.

- Pendant deux semaines, reconnut Fred. Mais le coup de Scorpius et Rose… On en parlera encore dans vingt ans. Enfin, regarde la réalité en face, Albus. Scorpius a fait une déclaration d'amour à notre petite Rose en pleine Grande Salle, commença-t-il en levant un doigt. Déclaration que Rose a rejetée avec splendeur. Mais ce n'est pas tout ! Notre petit Scorpius a commis l'erreur de ne pas parler en bien des Poufsouffle, lors de sa rupture. Outre ceux qui veulent venger Mélina, qui n'a pas eu le bon rôle dans l'histoire, il y a tous ceux qui veulent sauver la réputation de leur maison. Ce qui fait qu'en plus d'éviter Rose, il doit éviter les Poufsouffle. Ce qu'il ne réussit pas à faire. La réaction en chaîne est gigantesque, et uniquement due à Rose.

Tous, à l'exception d'Albus et Rose, acquiescèrent.

- Nous déclarons donc que Rose est la gagnante des farces Weasley et Potter sur la période de janvier à février de l'année 2022 ! s'exclama Louis en bondissant de sa chaise et en faisant sursauter tout le monde.

Il tapota cinq fois son bout de parchemin.

- Et c'est écrit ici, Albus, gronda-t-il. Personne ne peut plus le contester.

En effet, on reconnaissait le nom de Rose en tête de liste, sur le bout de papier. Louis avait passé tout ce temps à rédiger un parchemin magique, tout en surveillant les allées et venues des adultes de la pièce.

- Ça surprend toujours, au début, assura Rose à Gaïa, qui fixait le garçon, stupéfiée. On finit presque par s'y habituer, au bout d'un certain temps…

- Allez, à la prochaine les cousins, dit tranquillement Louis en enfonçant le bout de papier dans sa poche. Lily, j'ai des trucs à faire, mais dans approximativement trente-sept minutes et vingt-neuf secondes, Victoire et Teddy vont lancer les danses en duo, et c'est toi ma partenaire de la soirée, donc sois prête.

Et, sans laisser le temps à sa cousine de répondre, il disparut dans la foule.

- Et le pire, c'est qu'où que je sois dans ces fichues trente-sept minutes, il me trouvera, grommela Lily. Hugo ?

- J'arrive ! s'exclama son cousin. Albus, tu dois venir aussi !

- Ah, tiens, c'est vrai…

Gaïa regarda autour d'elle. Les cousins s'étaient tous dispersés. Il ne restait que Dominique et Rose. Dominique lui lança un regard noir.

- Tu te rappelles ? Tu ne touches pas à ce nœud. De toute façon, tu ne pourras pas l'enlever toute seule, dit-elle avec un sourire mauvais. Je vais aller voir dans quel état se trouve le petit ami de Roxanne, et tenter de trouver Charlie, aussi, marmonna Dominique. C'est quand même censé être mon partenaire de la soirée… Et aller manger quelque chose, aussi, tiens, termina-t-elle en s'éloignant alors que son estomac se faisait entendre.

Il ne resta alors plus que Rose et Gaïa. Cette dernière se tourna vers la jeune fille, qui rougissait à n'en plus finir. Elle réalisait soudainement tout ce qu'elle avait pu écrire dans les lettres envoyées à Gaïa, et elle se disait qu'elle apprécierait peut-être tout autant d'apprendre que Gaïa ne les avait pas lues.

- Trois jours pour trouver le contre-sort, hein ?

Rose sourit difficilement.

- Oui. Enfin, plutôt cinq. Sa peau était légèrement rosie, après ça. Je persiste à croire que c'est dû à moi, et non pas à la honte cuisante qu'il a ressentie après le coup d'éclat en pleine Grande Salle…

Son sourire se fit plus franc, tandis que Gaïa retenait difficilement un rire.

- J'ai bien fait de te donner ces sorts, pas vrai ?

Rose acquiesça.

- Comment les as-tu connus ?

- C'est une longue histoire…

- Comme toujours avec toi, j'ai l'impression.

Gaïa haussa un sourcil.

- Disons que si toi, tu reçois des nouvelles de Poudlard, moi, je reçois des nouvelles d'en-dehors de Poudlard, dit simplement Rose. Tu as vraiment mis tant de fois que ça mon père en colère ? demanda-t-elle après un léger temps d'hésitation.

Gaïa hocha la tête.

- Je n'aurais jamais cru ça possible ! pouffa Rose.

- Oh, crois-moi, c'est très facile de mettre ton père en colère, en réalité. Il suffit de mentionner le nom d'une personne qu'il n'apprécie pas, notamment. Le nom « Malefoy » est plutôt propice à ça. Un peu moins depuis que tu as envoyé le fils à l'infirmerie. Il ne sait plus trop sur quel pied danser…

Rose rougit légèrement.

- C'est de la faute de cet imbécile, aussi. Il n'aurait pas pu se taire, pour une fois ? grommela Rose. Ah, et pas de ce regard entendu avec moi, s'énerva Rose. Tout le monde me le sert, celui-ci, siffla-t-elle. Non. Il aurait pu débarquer sur son cheval blanc que ça n'aurait rien changé.

- En fait…, commença Gaïa.

- Des années. Je n'exagère pas. Cela fait des années qu'il se comporte avec moi comme un parfait imbécile, d'accord ? Je subis. C'est le meilleur ami d'Albus, sans que je ne sache pourquoi. J'ai fait figure basse pour qu'il me laisse tranquille. Je n'ai jamais, et j'insiste là-dessus, élevé la voix plus que de raison alors qu'il n'a pas arrêté de me tourmenter. Et quoi ? Je devrais être contente qu'il balance ça en pleine Grande Salle ? Je voulais simplement prendre mon petit déjeuner, moi ! s'exclama Rose en écartant les bras en signe d'impuissance.

- Ce que je voulais dire…, tenta à nouveau Gaïa.

- Parce que, d'accord, il m'a embrassée en octobre. Mais lorsque je lui ai demandé des explications, il m'a juré que c'était une erreur, et je t'avoue que ça m'allait plutôt bien, comme erreur. Parce que pour une erreur, j'avais simplement à le repousser – violemment, mais c'est tout. Pas la peine de l'envoyer à l'infirmerie. Il n'a pas le droit de me harceler durant des années pour ensuite dire ça en…

Elle se tut en remarquant l'air sévère de Gaïa, qui venait de lever les deux mains devant son visage.

- Oui ? demanda Rose d'une petite voix, qui n'appréciait pas du tout la colère qu'elle lisait dans les yeux de Gaïa.

- Mon regard de tout à l'heure, que tu as de toute évidence mal interprété, était simplement un regard de félicitations.

Rose hésita.

- Tu veux dire que tu es d'accord avec moi ? Que j'ai bien fait de l'envoyer à l'infirmerie ?

- J'aurais certainement fait la même chose, avoua Gaïa. Non, pas certainement. J'aurais fait la même chose. Quoi que je n'aurais pas attendu aussi longtemps pour le faire…

La rouquine sourit timidement.

- Donc, j'ai bien fait ?

- Je ne suis certainement pas à prendre en exemple pour ça, grommela Gaïa en se rappelant très bien des reproches faits par Harry après son passage aux Deux Dragons. Mais je crois surtout qu'il est temps pour toi de t'affirmer en te rebellant pour de véritables causes – et non pas contre ta mère, simplement parce qu'elle est ta proie la plus facile. Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ?

Rose grimaça.

- Pas franchement.

Gaïa soupira, désespérée.

- Continue d'agir selon ce que tu estimes être juste – et non pas uniquement pour élever la voix. Quant à Scorpius… C'est un imbécile, clairement. Mais des fois, les imbéciles peuvent se montrer un peu clairvoyants…

- Je ne vais pas devenir son amie ! protesta aussitôt Rose.

- Oh, non, ça, c'est certain que vous n'allez pas devenir amis dès ton retour à l'école, s'esclaffa Gaïa. Je serais même assez déçue si c'était le cas. Non, je pense simplement qu'il n'a peut-être pas que des défauts. Mais qu'il cache ses qualités.

Rose se renfrogna.

- Un peu comme toi, finalement. Un peu comme toute cette famille, en fait, grommela Gaïa. Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde va au milieu de la salle ? s'étonna-t-elle franchement.

- Parce que c'est l'heure du supplice, marmonna Rose.

Elle avait la tête de celle qui voit sa dernière heure arriver – comme tous ses cousins, réalisa Gaïa.

- Danse en duo. Rappelle-moi de ne plus jamais accepter les exigences de Victoire, soupira l'adolescente en allant rejoindre son frère. Et Tim est là-bas, lui annonça-t-elle en désignant le garçon du doigt.

**∆ | o**

Gaïa lança un regard courroucé à celle qui venait de lui adresser la parole. De grands yeux bleus illuminés, un sourire à faire vomir ceux qui n'appréciaient pas un tel étalage de bonheur, et une innocence qui aurait rendu Gaïa jalouse, si elle avait seulement eu conscience de ce qu'était l'innocence.

- C'est quoi, _ça _?

- C'est ma poupée.

Elle releva les lèvres en une mimique dégoûtée.

- Non. Pas ce truc informe que tu tiens dans les bras. Seulement…

- Okaaaaay… Apolline, si tu allais jouer avec ton petit frère ?

Gaïa regarda l'enfant s'éloigner. À peine âgée de six ans, elle était venue trouver Gaïa parce que c'était une fille, et parce qu'elle était seule dans son coin. Et elle venait de demander à l'enfant ce qu'elle était. Littéralement.

- Tu as croisé combien d'enfants dans ta vie ? demanda James.

- Aucun, répliqua Gaïa. J'avais autre chose à faire.

- Elle voulait simplement que tu t'occupes d'elle un moment, répliqua le garçon.

- Rien à faire. Elle devrait avoir des préoccupations bien plus importantes que de jouer avec moi. Je ne sais pas, elle n'a pas…

- Cela va peut-être te paraître improbable, mais certains enfants ont eu une enfance normale, et ne songent pas à la survie en premier lorsqu'ils se lèvent le matin. Ils songent uniquement à jouer. Mais bon, ça, c'est encore un concept que tu ne comprends pas, soupira James.

Gaïa ne prit même pas la peine de lancer un regard noir à James. Elle n'en avait pas besoin, c'était évident.

- On ne te pose pas trop de questions sur qui tu es ? demanda James à voix basse.

Gaïa réfléchit quelques secondes.

- La vieille folle, là-bas, est persuadée que je me suis fait une teinture, parce que selon elle, je ne peux pas avoir une aussi jolie couleur de cheveux et appartenir à la famille d'Hermione. Mais c'est la seule qui a eu l'occasion de me poser des questions. Personne ne veut me laisser seule plus de quelques secondes.

James lui adressa un sourire entendu.

- Lorsqu'on te laisse seule quelques secondes, tu manques d'arracher les yeux à une pauvre enfant innocente…

- Elle n'avait qu'à pas se trouver là, rétorqua Gaïa.

- Mais bien sûr…

Il sourit, et regarda la grand-tante Muriel, encore en vie malgré les nombreuses années qu'elle accumulait derrière elle. Il fronça les sourcils. Ou bien il avait la preuve que tout le monde recherchait à prouver que Muriel était folle et bonne pour l'enfermement, ou bien…

- Gaïa, dit-il d'une voix posée – pour le moment.

- Hum ?

- Est-ce que tu as quelque chose à voir avec le fait que la grand-tante Muriel ait perdu le contrôle de ses bras ?

- J'aurais fait ça, moi ? s'étonna Gaïa. Cela ne me ressemble pourtant pas !

Avant qu'il n'ait pu répliquer, elle avait disparu au milieu de la foule. James poussa un long soupir. Il aurait dû se douter qu'elle ne laisserait pas une critique faite à ses cheveux impunie. Le problème, à présent, était de trouver quel sortilège Gaïa avait pu lancer à Muriel, et quel était le contre sort. Sachant qu'une infirmière compétente avait mis trois jours à trouver le sort permettant de rendre à Scorpius sa couleur de peau d'origine – parce que James n'était ni stupide, ni sourd, et il avait rapidement compris que c'était Gaïa qui avait soufflé l'idée à Rose – il se doutait qu'il ne trouverait pas celui permettant de rendre à Muriel le contrôle complet de ses bras avant la fin de la cérémonie.

- Laisse donc Muriel dans son coin, à faire d'étranges gestes. On devrait remercier Gaïa pour cela, à vrai dire.

- Mamie ! s'exclama James. Tu ne peux pas…

Sa grand-mère avait toujours exigé qu'ils soient polis avec tout le monde, peu importe la méchanceté que certaines personnes pouvaient mettre dans leurs mots. Mais il semblerait qu'aujourd'hui soit différent.

- J'ai entendu Muriel se plaindre bien trop de fois, et gâcher bien trop de moments joyeux pour faire semblant que ce n'est rien. Tu vois, qu'elle se plaigne au mariage de Fleur, pourquoi pas… Mais à celui de Victoire ? Non, cette fois, c'en est assez, affirma Molly en pinçant les lèvres.

James sourit, malicieux.

- Rien à voir avec le fait que Fleur et toi ayez toujours eu des opinions différentes ?

Sa grand-mère renifla, un relent de la fierté et de la fougue qui la caractérisaient si bien faisant briller plus que d'habitude ses yeux.

- Fleur et moi nous entendons bien. Nous n'avons tout simplement pas la même vision de la vie.

James hocha la tête, moqueur. Tout le monde, dans la famille, savait que Molly n'avait jamais réellement accepté l'arrivée de Fleur dans la vie de Bill. C'était le premier de ses fils, mais aussi le premier à avoir pris son indépendance. Pour une mère comme Molly, ce n'était pas facile de le voir prendre son envol, sans même la consulter avant.

- Mais vous êtes tous libres de faire vos propres choix, assura-t-elle avec un sourire qui la rajeunissait. Les mauvaises langues diront que Victoire et Teddy n'ont pas réellement fait de choix, et que toute la famille a tout fait pour les rapprocher. Mais cela ne leur ressemble pas. Ils ont tous les deux l'habitude de dire lorsqu'ils ne sont pas d'accord avec quelque chose. Surtout Victoire, reprit la matriarche en fronçant les sourcils.

James retint un rire qui lui aurait valu les foudres de sa grand-mère. De toute évidence, elle se souvenait encore de ce Noël où Victoire avait purement et simplement refusé d'ouvrir le paquet de sa grand-mère – le fameux paquet que tout Weasley recevait à Noël, contenant un pull, qu'on appréciait ou non. Victoire avait dit qu'au bout de dix-sept pulls, elle en avait assez.

- Oui, Victoire a toujours su ce qu'elle voulait.

Molly grommela quelque chose qui ressemblait fortement à « C'est le côté français qui veut ça » et que James choisit de ne pas relever.

- Ces fêtes me fatiguent, avoua alors sa grand-mère. Vous êtes tous encore jeunes et fringants, et cela ne cesse de me rappeler que les années passent, de mon côté. Et ton grand-père n'est pas de tout repos, lui non plus. Il ne cesse de vouloir découvrir des nouveaux gadgets Moldus, c'est extrêmement fatigant, avoua Molly en levant les yeux au ciel, ses lèvres se pinçant légèrement. Je n'en profite plus comme j'ai pu en profiter il y a quelques années…

James prit la main de sa grand-mère.

- Bah alors, mamie, qu'est-ce que tu nous fais là ?

- Rien, James. C'est l'âge, ça nous joue des tours, tu sais…

Elle soupira tandis que son petit-fils accentuait la pression sur sa main. Elle lui sourit, tout en regardant la salle où évoluaient les invités.

- C'est une belle cérémonie, et tout le monde en profite… Enfin, sauf Tim et Chloé. James, comment fais-tu pour les laisser s'entretuer, toujours ?

- Je n'y peux rien, mamie. Ils ont ce besoin irrépressible de s'étrangler dès qu'ils se voient, avoua James en se levant à moitié.

Sa grand-mère le retint alors qu'il allait voler au secours de Chloé, qui semblait proche de la perte de ses moyens.

- Ne délaisse pas Chloé, James.

- Jamais, mamie, assura le jeune homme en fronçant les sourcils. Tu sais bien que…

- Vous allez emménager ensemble, oui. Mais entre nous, le fais-tu parce que tu en as envie, ou pour te défaire de ce sentiment de culpabilité qui te ronge ?

- Je ne…

- Tu vois exactement ce dont je veux parler, James, lui dit doucement sa grand-mère. Tu sais que tu prends des décisions pour plaire à tout le monde en priorité, et à toi ensuite. Mais en agissant ainsi, tu luttes contre toi-même. Et tu en fais souffrir d'autres.

- Je ne veux faire souffrir personne…, murmura James.

- Et pourtant. Toi. Chloé, si tu continues ainsi. Tes parents n'ont jamais voulu que tu sois un autre que toi-même. Tu as pris la décision de ne pas être tout le temps toi. Mais je crois que tu viens de te réveiller, et ce réveil sonne ta liberté. Et tu ne fais rien à moitié, James. Tout va devoir s'écarter sur ton chemin. Mais ne le fais pas de la mauvaise façon.

Ses yeux passèrent de sa grand-mère à Chloé, dont l'exaspération atteignait dangereusement son paroxysme, il le voyait d'ici.

- Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire.

- Je sais, lui dit-elle avec un faible sourire. Mais tu comprendras rapidement.

Il lui offrit un dernier regard plein d'incompréhension, avant de partir rejoindre Chloé, et tenter de calmer Tim. Il fallait vraiment qu'il les dresse, ces deux-là.

**∆ | o**

Gaïa, du fait de la vie plutôt étrange qu'elle avait dû mener avec son père, n'avait finalement vécu que peu de temps dans le monde des sorciers même. Elle avait appris à se dissimuler au sein des Moldus, et connaissait beaucoup plus que certains sorciers non Nés-Moldus leur mode de vie, les outils qu'ils utilisaient, le développement de leur technologie. Aussi, quand elle avait entendu le grand-père Weasley parler de façon erronée des cartes permettant aux Moldus de retirer de l'argent des machines automatiques, son petit côté « Je sais tout mieux que tout le monde » avait resurgi comme jamais, et elle s'était permise de prendre part à la conversation.

Malheureusement pour elle, personne n'avait songé à lui dire que lorsqu'on entamait une conversation de la sorte avec Arthur Weasley, on ne pouvait espérer en sortir avant plusieurs heures. Enfin… Pouvait-on réellement parler de conversation lorsqu'Arthur ne vous laissait pas placer un seul mot, préférant vous assommer de questions, sans répit ?

À quel moment exactement Louis l'avait prise en pitié pour venir interrompre son grand-père, Gaïa n'en était pas certaine. C'était certainement entre l'instant où il s'était mis à lui parler des ordinateurs, et celui des téléphones portables.

Elle souffla doucement lorsqu'elle l'entendit discuter technologie Moldue avec son petit-fils, qui semblait être bien plus habitué qu'elle à la situation et qui, de toute évidence, avait développé un certain nombre de techniques pour faire croire à son grand-père qu'il l'écoutait tout en pensant à autre chose.

- Il adore parler des Moldus, pas vrai ?

Elle sursauta. Là, pour le coup, elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver.

- Par Morgane, est-ce qu'un membre de la famille a prévu de me laisser tranquille ce soir ? grommela-t-elle.

Elle le dévisagea un instant. Elle se souvenait l'avoir vu à Noël, lorsqu'elle était arrivée chez les Potter. Il avait quelques cicatrices, mais semblait surtout le plus insouciant de tous – ce qui expliquait certainement ses nombreuses cicatrices. Mais, définitivement, elle ne pouvait se rappeler quel Weasley était celui qui lui faisait face.

- Charlie, se présenta ou, plutôt, se représenta l'homme.

Gaïa fronça les sourcils.

- Celui des dragons en Roumanie, non ?

Il éclata de rire.

- C'est ça… Quoi que, de nos jours, on m'appelle plutôt le célibataire endurci.

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Dans un sens, ça vaut mieux. À quoi ça peut bien servir de s'encombrer de quelqu'un qu'on peut perdre ?

Charlie lui lança un regard rempli de douleur et de colère, et Gaïa sut qu'elle venait de franchir une limite qu'elle aurait dû entrevoir.

- Tu n'as pas eu une vie facile. Pas la peine de paraître surprise, toute la famille est bien évidemment au courant de ce que tu as vécu. Mais est-ce que pour autant tu dois pouvoir juger les actes de chacun ? Je n'ai jamais trouvé personne qui comprenne ma passion pour les dragons au point de l'accepter. Mais pour autant, je ne suis pas réfractaire à l'attachement. J'ai eu six frères et sœur, n'en ai plus que cinq. Crois-moi, la douleur ne disparaît jamais d'avoir perdu quelqu'un de proche. Mais pour autant, je ne regrette pas d'avoir toute cette famille. N'avoir rien à perdre est bien plus difficile à vivre que la perte de quelqu'un, lui assura Charlie.

- Je ne voulais pas…

- Appliquer ce que tu estimes être juste à ma situation ? C'est pourtant ce que tu as fait. Tu crois pouvoir vivre sans être attachée à personne ? Mais, pourquoi as-tu trouvé Harry, dans ce cas ? N'était-ce pas pour retrouver ton père ? Cela ne prouve-t-il pas que tu es attachée à lui, justement ?

Il secoua lentement la tête.

- C'est bien pire, finalement, de ne pas être capable d'accepter l'attachement.

Gaïa se tut, vexée, mais aussi consciente d'être en tort. Plusieurs fois, elle hésita à parler. Quand elle le fit, aucun ne s'était attendu à ce qu'elle prononça.

- Je suis désolée.

Ils se dévisagèrent quelques instants.

Charlie, parce qu'il n'aurait jamais cru que cette gamine que tous dépeignaient comme ce qu'il trouvait être la définition d'une peste soit capable de trouver un semblant d'humilité au plus profond d'elle au point de s'excuser platement.

Gaïa, parce qu'elle n'avait jamais appris à s'excuser, et qu'elle avait plus facilement tendance à hurler au scandale qu'à ravaler sa fierté lorsqu'on la remettait à sa place. C'était à croire qu'elle oubliait les principes essentiels qu'elle avait toujours crus être ceux qu'elle se devait de suivre. Faire ce que bon lui semblait, et peu importait qu'on ne soit pas d'accord en face d'elle.

- Alors, ça fait quoi de s'occuper de dragons toute la journée ? demanda-t-elle pour faire la conversation, et oublier ce qu'elle qualifiait déjà de moment de faiblesse.

- C'est sportif. Mais c'est un métier qui passionne. Je peux t'assurer qu'il fait partie de moi, maintenant… On ne peut pas vraiment dire de toutes les personnes de cette pièce que leur métier les passionne. Je sais que, de mon côté, je n'abandonnerai pour rien au monde cette vie. De l'adrénaline tous les jours, et s'occuper de dragons. Fascinantes créatures, que les dragons, reprit Charlie sur le ton de la réflexion. Mystérieuses, dangereuses, capables de faire le bien comme le mal, et si incomprises…

Il hocha la tête, comme en accord total avec une réflexion qu'il venait de se faire.

- Un préféré ?

Charlie lui lança un regard entendu.

- Tu fais partie de ces personnes qui ne s'étonnent pas de ma passion pour les dragons, et que j'en parle de cette façon… C'est amusant.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'aurais pensé que toi, plus que quiconque, aurait trouvé bête que je m'attache autant à des créatures, plutôt qu'aux vies humaines.

- Je trouve stupide qu'on se préoccupe plus des vies des autres que de la sienne, répliqua Gaïa. C'est différent. Si, en plus de sauver sa peau, on peut se permettre d'avoir des passe-temps qui nous plaisent…

Charlie ne dit rien pendant un moment. À vrai dire, il n'y avait pas un grand nombre de sujets de conversations qu'il pourrait avoir avec Gaïa, à son sens. Elle avait certes le même attrait que lui pour l'aventure, mais il n'était pas certain d'apprécier la vision qu'elle avait de la vie.

Mais il y avait ce petit quelque chose, dans le regard de Gaïa, qui lui faisait se demander si elle n'avait pas envie de parler à quelqu'un qu'elle ne reverrait jamais. Ou, plutôt, à quelqu'un qui ne le rapporterait à personne. Dès demain, Charlie serait à nouveau en Roumanie, et il ne reviendrait pas avant la prochaine grande réunion de famille, qui ne serait pas avant Noël, selon toute vraisemblance.

- Un passe-temps que tu rêverais d'avoir ?

- On ne me demande pas souvent ce que je rêve de faire…, grinça-t-elle avec un regard de reproche pour Charlie.

- Et parce qu'on ne te le demande pas souvent, tu ne pourrais pas en avoir ? répliqua-t-il sur le même ton.

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me poses toutes ces questions ?

- Parce que lorsque tu réponds à mes questions, à ta façon, tout le monde est rassuré. Tu n'es pas en train de massacrer à coup de poings un pauvre innocent.

Sa main plongea vers sa baguette, qu'elle sortit et pointa sur la poitrine de Charlie sans qu'il ne fasse le moindre geste. À la place, il souriait, confiant.

- Tu veux vraiment ne rien contrôler dans ta vie ? chuchota Charlie. Chaque fois que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond, tu vas choisir la voie de la colère, ou te réfugier derrière quelqu'un, plutôt que d'assumer et d'affronter les problèmes ?

Les yeux de Gaïa ne devinrent que deux petites fentes.

- Je ne fais pas ça. J'assume mes problèmes, comme une mère dragonne assume ses enfants.

Charlie éclata de rire, vexant Gaïa, qui trouvait qu'il n'était certainement pas dans une position prêtant au rire, alors que sa baguette était dirigée vers lui et qu'elle tremblait de rage.

- Vraiment ? Pourtant, à chaque fois, tu as dû demander l'aide de quelqu'un. Celle de ton père…

- Ce n'est pas mon père ! siffla Gaïa.

- D'Harry, de James, des autres. Ou alors, tu laisses la colère te dominer. Il est peut-être temps que tu grandisses, Gaïa. Que tu songes qu'outre tes problèmes, il y a d'autres choses qui tournent autour de toi. Tu n'es pas le noyau du monde. Il faut que tu ouvres ton esprit. Que tu acceptes la présence des autres autour de toi.

Elle desserra la prise sur sa baguette, et se redressa, tout à coup moins menaçante.

- Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? demanda-t-elle la voix tremblante.

- Tu arrives au milieu d'une vie de famille presque bien rangée, et tu poses tes exigences. Tu veux tout savoir de tout le monde, mais refuses de nous dire ce que tu veux vraiment. Harry est toujours prêt à partir à l'aventure, Hermione et Ron semblent être plus au courant que nous de ce qui se passe. Mais nous, à côté, nous nous posons tous la même question : qui est vraiment Gaïa ? On sait que tu vas les mener à l'aventure, une fois encore, mais on ne sait pas combien de temps cela va durer, ni même si c'est extrêmement dangereux ou non.

- C'est peut-être parce que cela ne vous regarde pas que personne ne vous donne l'entièreté des informations, rétorqua Gaïa.

- Peut-être, le reconnut Charlie. Mais cela n'empêche pas qu'on devrait en connaître un minimum plus sur toi. Tu veux connaître mes passe-temps ? Très bien. J'adore aller m'isoler dans la grotte qui était le repère d'une dragonne dont je me suis occupé durant des années. Il s'y dégage une sérénité que je n'ai jamais trouvée nulle part ailleurs. Et là-bas, je compose. Personne dans ma famille ne l'a jamais su, mais j'ai toujours été très doué avec un harmonica.

Gaïa hésita.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis ça ?

- Tu connais quelque chose de moi que personne d'autre ne connaît, continua Charlie. Si tu voulais, tu pourrais t'en servir.

- Oui, mais…

- Tu as conscience de cette information. Tu ne l'utiliseras pas, on le sait tous les deux. Mais parce que tu n'es pas stupide. Tu sais peser le pour et le contre de chaque information que tu détiens.

- Je ne comprends pas…

- Sais-tu ce que tu n'as pas encore réalisé ? lui demanda Charlie.

Elle secoua la tête lentement, après un léger temps d'information.

- Tout ce que tu es capable de détruire.

Elle regarda ses mains, ébahie.

- Si, je sais très bien ce que…

Elle se tut.

- Tu m'as parlé de cette histoire d'harmonica parce que c'est quelque chose de personnel. Qui touche ton cœur, comprit-elle la gorge serrée.

Il hocha la tête.

- Je sais quelque chose sur quelqu'un qui pourrait le… détruire ? hasarda-t-elle.

Charlie éclata de rire, comme s'amusant de l'innocence d'une enfant. C'était d'ailleurs exactement ça.

- Tu en sais plus sur chacun des membres de cette famille que leurs parents. Je pense notamment à Rose.

- Je n'ai pas envie de blesser Rose.

- Tu en sais beaucoup sur James, aussi.

- Je n'ai pas envie de blesser James, non plus, gronda-t-elle.

- Tu n'as _envie_ de blesser personne, reconnut Charlie, mais tu en as les _moyens_. Et tu fais beaucoup de choses sans t'en rendre compte.

Gaïa fronça les sourcils.

- Je n'arrive pas à te suivre…

Il lui adressa un sourire amusé.

- Je crois que tu ne réalises pas l'emprise que tu peux avoir sur certaines personnes de cette famille, et à quel point tu peux leur faire du mal, dit simplement Charlie.

Gaïa parut perdue un instant.

Selon Charlie, elle savait des informations sur beaucoup de personnes. Et elle pourrait les blesser avec ces informations, sans avoir conscience de posséder ces informations, et sans avoir conscience de les utiliser. Elle blesserait des personnes sans même s'en rendre compte. Sauf que ce n'était pas possible. Elle était consciente de chacun de ses faits et gestes.

Elle releva les yeux, qu'elle avait baissés sur sa baguette, toujours dirigée droit vers Charlie. Elle la rangea au fond de sa poche. Elle se rappela de ce que lui avait dit Chloé, à propos de la dépendance qu'elle aurait développée envers James – et inversement.

Elle se retourna vers la salle, et attrapa le regard de celui auquel elle venait juste de penser. Ses traits se tendirent.

Effectivement, elle pouvait blesser plus de monde qu'elle ne le pensait. Et pas que physiquement, elle le comprenait à présent. Et Charlie lui proposait de prendre conscience de cette douleur qu'elle pouvait occasionner, en lui donnant un élément de sa personnalité qu'elle n'avait jamais donné à personne – pour qu'il ait une sorte de moyen de pression sur elle. Pour qu'elle comprenne ce que cela fait, d'être à la merci des autres dans son propre jardin secret.

- Je me suis toujours dit que si un jour cette histoire se terminait, eh bien… Je pourrais peut-être proposer mes services pour faire de la décoration, grommela-t-elle à contrecœur.

Si Charlie fut surpris de la réponse, il ne le montra pas.

Gaïa, elle, se sentit extrêmement mal à l'aise. Elle n'avait jamais parlé de ce petit rêve-là. Elle comprenait ce que Charlie voulait dire, quand il tentait de lui parler de ce sentiment d'impuissance, en sachant que l'on sait de vous quelque chose que vous auriez voulu garder pour vous.

Elle trembla, et lui lança un regard anxieux.

Jamais elle n'avait laissé entendre qu'elle attendait la fin de cette histoire. Jamais encore elle n'avait avoué vouloir découvrir ce qu'était une vie calme.

**∆ | o**

Gaïa regarda la porte avec colère.

Elle allait rester là toute la nuit, jusqu'à ce que Dominique en sorte.

Ensuite, elle poserait ses mains sur son fichu cou, et elle le tordrait.

D'accord, si elle avait donné à Gaïa le sort pour défaire le nœud durant le mariage même, la robe n'aurait pas tenu toute la soirée.

Mais maintenant qu'ils étaient tous rentrés, elle aurait pu lui donner.

Parce que Gaïa se retrouvait bien embêtée, à présent.

Et avec un certain nombre d'envies de meurtres envers Dominique qui, de toute évidence, avait prévu de ne pas être dérangée, et avait insonorisé la chambre où elle dormait. Et l'avait scellée magiquement.

Gaïa devait au moins lui reconnaître cela. Dominique était vraiment douée dès lors qu'il fallait fermer d'un sort un objet, ou un lieu.

Mais elle avait toujours envie de la tuer.

- Un problème ? bâilla James qui venait de libérer la salle de bains.

- Deux, en réalité, siffla Gaïa en se tournant vivement vers lui, au point de le faire reculer. Premièrement, pourquoi est-ce que tu utilises la salle de bains aussi longtemps ? Deuxièmement, cette robe.

- J'utilise la salle de bains aussi longtemps que je le souhaite. J'ai convaincu les parents de laisser le Square Grimmauld aux plus jeunes, j'ai droit à un certain nombre de privilèges, de ce fait.

C'était totalement faux. En réalité, ils avaient plus ou moins été chassés des maisons de leurs parents car toutes étaient occupées par un grand nombre d'invités. Il fallait dire que les familles sorcières n'étaient pas réputées pour être de petites tailles.

- Ensuite, elle a noué ta robe magiquement, c'est cela ? Elle a fait le même coup à Lily il y a quelques années, pour je ne sais quel Noël. Tourne-toi, exigea James.

Gaïa hésita un instant, mais lorsqu'elle comprit qu'elle n'avait aucune raison valable de protester, elle obéit à la requête. Elle sentit le vent chaud du sortilège qui libérait sa robe, et se retourna pour remercier James.

Il s'était rapproché pour mieux viser.

Elle déglutit. En même temps que lui, elle pouvait le voir.

Tout le monde était couché. Ils le savaient très bien.

Et il y avait tout le mariage, toute la fête, tous ces événements de la journée qui brouillaient leurs pensées.

Et puis il y avait tous ces sous-entendus qu'on n'arrêtait pas de leur servir, qui ne faisaient qu'embrouiller un peu plus leur rationalité.

Il y avait tout ça.

Et seulement dix centimètres qui les séparaient, à vrai dire.

C'est beaucoup lorsqu'on est attirés.

C'est peu lorsqu'on essaie de se raisonner.

Vraiment peu.

Surtout lorsque les dix centimètres étaient de plus en plus réduits.

Et il y eut cette porte qui claqua, à l'étage. Le vent, Kreattur, quelqu'un. À vrai dire, ça n'importait pas vraiment.

- Chloé, marmonna vaguement James en s'écartant et en fermant les yeux.

Quand il les rouvrit, il était seul dans le couloir.

* * *

**Note d'auteur.**

_Helloooooo. Comment allez-vous depuis la semaine dernière ? J'espère que vous vous êtes remis des petites révélations du dernier chapitre, la, la, la. D'ailleurs pendant que j'y pense, Gaïa n'est pas au courant qu'elle est une double Héritière, hein. Donc si elle n'y fait jamais allusion, c'est normal._

_On remercie_ **DelfineNotPadfoot **_qui a corrigé ce chapitre (comme toujours, mais pas à la dernière minute cette fois, elle a eu plus de temps !). D'ailleurs, vous avez même le droit de lui souhaiter son anniversaire, si vous voulez. (Oui, je t'ai vendu, tu ne pourras pas cacher que tu es vieille d'un an de plus aujourd'hui, AH AH AH). Hem. Plus généralement, je vous dis un grand, grand merci pour les reviews laissées la semaine précédente. Sinon, sinon... Bon, autant vous l'avouer, ce chapitre n'est pas mon préféré, loin de là. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais en tout cas, si je pouvais ne pas l'avoir écrit... J'en aurais été contente ! (Ce qui est très contradictoire, quand on sait, comme moi, qu'une des scènes de ce chapitre a permis à mon imagination d'écrire TOUTE cette histoire...)_

_Parlons peu mais parlons bien._

_Si jamais, pour ne pas changer, vous voyez des deltas qui ont pris leurs jambes à leur cou, vous connaissez la chanson, vous me le faites remarquer, hein._

_Pour continuer sur **une note peut-être moins réjouissante**, il se trouve que je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir poster la semaine prochaine. Je déménage et je ne peux pas vous dire où je serai exactement lundi prochain - et je peux encore moins vous dire si j'aurai une connexion internet. **Donc je ne peux pas affirmer qu'il y aura un chapitre la semaine prochaine**. Voilà !_

_Sur ce, je vous dis à très bientôt, et vous souhaite un très bon mois de septembre._


	13. XII-Où les événements se précipitent

**Chapitre 12  
****Où les événements se précipitent.**

Gaïa n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup de sommeil.

James n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup de sommeil.

Ou, plutôt, l'un comme l'autre s'était habitué à avoir un sommeil plus court que la moyenne. L'un parce qu'il attendait que son père rentre du travail, l'autre parce que celui qu'elle avait longtemps cru être son père ne lui avait pas réellement laissé le choix.

En somme, ils étaient levés bien plus tôt que le reste de la maisonnée.

Et ça, James l'avait bien calculé. Depuis longtemps, à vrai dire. Depuis que Kreattur lui avait servi son petit-déjeuner, qu'il avait à peine remarqué, préoccupé par les pensées qui ne l'avaient jamais vraiment laissé tranquille durant la nuit.

- Serpillière, je pourrais avoir du pain ?

James releva vivement la tête. Il n'avait pas entendu Gaïa entrer dans la cuisine. À vrai dire, ses pensées l'assourdissaient plus que tout.

- Kreattur ne sert que le maître, grommela l'Elfe de Maison en lançant un regard noir à Gaïa.

Il regarda James, dans l'attente d'un ordre qui ne vint pas. Alors, il traîna les pieds hors de la cuisine, bien décidé à s'éloigner de cette petite peste qui osait le traiter de la pire des façons – bien qu'il soit prêt à le lui rendre – et qui souhaitait tout changer dans cette maison. Quelle idée de vouloir nettoyer les tapisseries, alors qu'elles étaient les gardiennes de l'histoire du manoir…

Il claqua la porte derrière lui.

- Toujours de bonne humeur, celui-là, marmonna Gaïa en se relevant pour aller se chercher à manger. Ceci dit, c'est pas plus mal qu'il ne prépare pas mes toasts. Ils sont brûlés, renifla-t-elle en voyant ceux de James.

Cinq minutes plus tard, elle était assise devant James, les yeux brillants devant son petit-déjeuner.

- Sincèrement, ce qui était proposé au mariage… C'était bon, je te jure. Mais pourquoi est-ce que c'était toujours des petites assiettes ? On n'aurait pas pu faire un grand repas, à un moment donné ? Enfin, je suis mal placée pour parler de ça, comme toujours, bougonna-t-elle. Après tout, je n'ai jamais mis les pieds à un mariage avant hier. Et ce qu'a pu m'en dire Bob… Ce n'est pas une référence.

Elle soupira, et engloutit ses tartines en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire.

- Je vais m'en refaire, tiens. Tu veux quelque chose ?

Gaïa réalisa alors qu'il y avait un problème avec James. Il la fixait avec des grands yeux, paraissant hésiter entre le rire et les cris. Elle haussa un sourcil, mais puisqu'il ne fit pas un mouvement de plus, ni ne fit mine de lui donner des explications, elle rabaissa son sourcil, et se prépara sa nourriture.

Lorsqu'elle retourna s'asseoir, James était toujours figé, la regardant comme si elle était une énormité de la nature. Elle réfléchit un instant, puis décida que le plus important, à l'heure actuelle, était de se nourrir. Ensuite, d'aller voir Holmes. Et puis, discuter de cette histoire de parchemins qu'on devait envoyer à l'homme qui serait capable de les traduire. Tiens, c'est vrai que c'était pour cette raison que Tim était parti plus tôt, la veille, ou dans la nuit, d'ailleurs. Elle ne savait même plus quelle heure il était lorsqu'il avait quitté la fête. Elle n'avait jamais été très regardante sur l'heure.

Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, il avait dit vouloir envoyer cette lettre immédiatement. Il ne voulait pas donner d'extraits de parchemin dans l'immédiat – il préférait attendre de voir si l'homme dont lui avait parlé son ancien professeur était effectivement maître dans l'art de la maîtrise des langues étrangères, mais ne voulait pas lui donner un parchemin sur lequel s'appuyer pour cela. Ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là. Ce qu'elle avait retenu, c'est que cela risquait de prendre plusieurs jours, parce que l'homme ne vivait pas en Angleterre, dans un premier temps, et, dans un second temps, qu'il était certainement très occupé, s'il était effectivement une des seules personnes sur terre à pouvoir traduire cette langue.

Gaïa chassa ses pensées au loin. Tim se débrouillerait très bien tout seul. Elle irait l'embêter un peu, pour être sûre qu'il ne laisse pas de côté cette affaire, mais elle ne se faisait pas de soucis pour qu'il obtienne des réponses. Tim était plus que persuasif. C'était une seconde nature, chez lui, de plaider sa cause. Il aurait ce qu'il voudrait.

En revanche, elle, de son côté, avait beau vouloir de tout son corps être capable de maîtriser les sorts que lui enseignait Harry, elle avait encore des faiblesses qui l'agaçaient. Pourtant, elle sentait les progrès, et elle comprenait qu'elle ne pourrait pas maîtriser parfaitement tout ce qu'elle avait appris en si peu de temps avant longtemps. Mais elle était comme ça, Gaïa. Elle avait besoin de foncer. Elle pensait que c'était mieux lorsque tout allait vite. Qu'elle n'avait pas le temps de se poser, et de trop réfléchir – parce que lorsqu'elle réfléchissait trop, elle réalisait qu'elle n'avait jamais réfléchi de sa vie, justement.

Tiens, elle se rappelait que la propriétaire du salon de thé à côté de l'apothicaire lui avait demandé si elle pouvait venir jeter un coup d'œil à sa vitrine. Gaïa avait un mauvais caractère, mais apparemment, elle avait un talent dans l'arrangement des vitrines des magasins qui plaisait aux propriétaires de ceux-ci.

- Je vais sur le Chemin de Traverse, cette après-midi, tu voudras venir ? proposa-t-elle à James, avec une volonté de socialisation qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

Il lui lança un regard qu'elle ne comprit pas. Il soupira longuement, avant d'articuler péniblement.

- C'est une plaisanterie, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle fronça les sourcils. À vrai dire, non, ça n'en était pas une. Il était pourtant bien démontré qu'elle n'était pas une adolescente dont le sens de l'humour était particulièrement développé.

Ou peut-être que James lui avait dit qu'il avait quelque chose de prévu, et pour cela, s'offusquait qu'elle ne s'en souvienne pas. C'était tout à fait plausible. Ce n'était pas comme si elle était réellement attentive à ces petits détails de la vie de tous les jours. Elle devait bien être sincère avec elle-même, dès lors que ça ne concernait pas son père, ses entraînements ou l'Héritage, son esprit triait les informations d'une façon plutôt radicale, pour ne pas dire exterminatrice.

- Si tu ne peux pas, ce n'est pas grave.

James grommela quelques mots qu'elle ne saisit pas, avant de lui lancer un regard qui ne présageait rien de bon – le genre de regard qu'elle ne comprenait pas, mais qui couvait une tempête qu'elle recevait de plein fouet.

- Tu comptes vraiment faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ?

Gaïa réfléchit un instant.

- Eh bien… étant donné que je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce à quoi tu fais allusion, de toute évidence, oui, je compte vraiment faire comme si rien ne s'était passé.

La tasse que James tenait difficilement en main s'abattit violemment sur la table. Gaïa le regarda, regarda la tasse, regarda la boisson qui tachait le bois. Elle leva lentement les yeux vers James. Et ne comprit pas. Elle avait de toute évidence mal agi. Elle ne savait simplement pas quand, ni comment.

- J'ai besoin d'explications, là, avoua-t-elle.

Un rire sans joie s'échappa des lèvres de James, dont le visage s'était assombri en même temps que ses yeux prenaient une teinte orageuse.

- Tu plaisantes ? Tu débarques au petit-déjeuner comme une fleur, comme si tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes ? Tu comptes, je ne sais pas, dire quelque chose à propos de…

Une porte claqua à l'étage supérieur. Il hésita un instant, avant de reprendre la parole d'un ton plus mesuré.

- De ce qui s'est passé ?

- Et si tu me disais clairement ce à quoi tu fais allusion, James ? Parce qu'à part me perdre, tu ne fais pas grand-chose, là. Et je ne peux pas te donner d'explications tant que je ne sais pas à quoi tu fais allusion. Tu vois ? C'est simple, non ? Une phrase claire et précise, qui explique le fond de ta pensée. Je suis presque sûre que tu peux faire de même ! railla-t-elle.

Elle n'avait jamais apprécié les phrases à demi-mots. Bob les utilisait toujours, lorsqu'elle commençait à poser trop de questions. Puisqu'elle estimait qu'il savait mieux qu'elle ce qui était bon pour eux deux, elle l'avait laissé faire. Elle avait toujours senti qu'il ne voulait pas qu'ils s'accrochent trop l'un à l'autre, et elle s'était dit qu'en le laissant avoir ses secrets, elle finirait par obtenir sa confiance, et donc par connaître ses motivations. Elle avait eu tort – elle n'avait même pas compris qu'il n'était pas son père, et elle avait continué de vivre dans le mensonge, celui-ci construisant sa vie aussi sûrement que des briques s'empilant dans un schéma précis finissent par construire une maison.

- Hier soir, lâcha finalement James.

- Hier so… Oh, comprit Gaïa.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Oui. Bon. Et donc ?

James n'aurait jamais cru que Gaïa puisse le surprendre encore plus. Il l'avait entendue s'étonner des coutumes des uns et des autres, il l'avait vue s'offusquer de certaines familiarités, il avait remarqué qu'elle fronçait souvent les sourcils, incapable de comprendre ce qu'on lui disait. Mais là, tout de même… Il y avait des limites à ne pas dépasser.

- Et donc ? reprit James. Peut-être qu'on pourrait éviter de faire comme si rien n'avait eu lieu, et qu'on pourrait, je ne sais pas, moi… mettre quelques petites choses au clair ? dit-il, légèrement exaspéré.

Le sourcil gauche de Gaïa s'éleva, un air étonné l'accompagnant.

- Mettre les choses au clair ? James… Il ne s'est _rien_ passé hier soir, rétorqua-t-elle avec cette verve qui la caractérisait tant.

- Rien ? releva James. Tu es sûre ?

- Voyons voir… Oui ? railla-t-elle.

Ils se défièrent du regard un moment, avant que James ne capitule – en partie, et à contrecœur. Affronter directement Gaïa n'était pas la meilleure solution, c'était certain. Elle se braquait, devenait mauvaise, voire violente. Non, définitivement, il fallait y aller en douceur – ou, dans un genre de douceur. Parce qu'elle n'acceptait pas facilement la gentillesse, surtout si celle-ci était dispensée en trop grande générosité.

- Gaïa… Je t'aurais embrassée.

Elle ne broncha pas, alors que lui avait du mal à tenir en place.

- Je l'aurais vraiment fait.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Le dramatisme, très peu pour elle. Elle aimait qu'on dise directement ce qu'on pensait, qu'on s'abstienne d'ajouter du pathétisme dans chacun de nos mots. Or, James prenait un malin plaisir à exagérer ce qui n'avait pas eu lieu la veille au soir.

- Merlin, James, il ne s'est _rien passé _! Est-ce que tu le comprends, ça ? Alors arrête d'y réfléchir, d'accord ? De toute façon, qu'est-ce que tu veux en dire ?

La mâchoire de James se durcit. Ses yeux rétrécirent légèrement.

- Ce que je veux en dire, réellement ? siffla-t-il. On ne peut pas faire comme si rien ne se passait, Gaïa ! On ne peut pas continuer à faire comme s'il n'y avait pas ce… cette… ce truc entre nous deux qui fait que Chloé, Tim, et tant d'autres sont toujours à se poser des questions !

- Se poser des questions ?

James soupira.

- Comment est-ce qu'on peut mener une telle vie et être aussi aveugle ? grogna-t-il. Gaïa, enfin, il faut qu'on…

Il se tut, ne sachant comment terminer cette phrase, qu'il avait pourtant tournée et retournée dans son esprit des dizaines de fois durant la nuit.

- Je veux bien admettre qu'il y ait quelque chose qui fait que certaines de nos connaissances se posent des questions, commença lentement Gaïa en pesant ses mots, mais je continue de croire que tu exagères considérablement l'histoire… puisqu'il n'y a rien.

Le problème majeur, lorsque deux personnes naturellement butées tentent de discuter, c'est qu'on arrive rapidement à un point de non-retour, où l'une comme l'autre souhaite avoir raison, et ne cède aucun pouce de terrain à l'autre.

- Rien…, finit par dire James. Rien. Tu as raison. Il n'y a rien, finalement. Je suis presque certain qu'hier, rien ne se serait passé si cette porte n'avait pas claqué. Et, évidemment, nous savons l'un comme l'autre que la prochaine fois que tu feras un de tes rêves bizarres, ce n'est pas moi que tu appelleras, parce que je ne suis pas celui à qui tu en parles dès lors que tu les fais, ces rêves. Bien sûr, tu ne vas pas me justifier tes moindres faits et gestes avec Tim. Il est évident que je ne suis que le fils d'Harry Potter, que tu recherchais par une froide nuit d'hiver. On sait tous les deux que tu n'es pas plus proche de moi que de n'importe qui d'autre.

- Est-ce que tu peux arrêter ça ? demanda Gaïa en grinçant des dents.

James releva le menton, pour la défier.

- Non, je ne crois pas, non, railla-t-il. Parce que tu vois, Gaïa, j'ai eu une vie avant que tu débarques. Et lorsque tu es arrivée ici, tu l'as pas mal chamboulée, ma vie. Mais je ne t'en veux pas pour ça, vraiment pas. À vrai dire, dans un sens, je te remercie même. Seulement, je te remercie pour quelque chose que tu as fait. Et ce qui a failli se passer hier soir fait partie de ce que tu as fait. Je réitère donc ma question : peut-on parler d'hier soir ?

Gaïa ferma les yeux. Elle fit le vide en elle, avant de répondre, lentement mais d'une voix ferme et assurée :

- Non.

- Très bien, alors…

James réalisa alors ce qu'elle venait de lui dire.

- Pardon ? balbutia-t-il.

- J'ai dit non, siffla-t-elle. Il y a quelques minutes, tu as parlé du fait que je sois une Héritière. C'est la seule chose qui mérite qu'on en parle.

- Tu plaisantes ?

- Non, pas du tout, je suis totalement sérieuse, James. Ce qui a eu lieu hier soir, c'est rien, tu m'entends ? Je n'ai pas le temps pour ce genre de futilités. Je suis ici pour retrouver Bob, grâce à l'aide de ton père. Rien de plus. Si, par la même occasion, ton père a la possibilité de m'apprendre quelques techniques qui me permettront de vaincre cet homme qui me recherche depuis que je suis née, tant mieux. Et le summum serait que Tim traduise les parchemins avec l'historien avant mon départ.

Ébahi, James crut voir les sentiments s'échapper de Gaïa. Comme si ceux-ci pouvaient être consignés dans une boîte, dont Gaïa gardait la clé pour des situations comme celle-ci – des situations où on lui demandait d'agir selon ce qu'elle voulait et ce qu'elle pensait, et non pas selon le bien de son Héritage.

- Dans quelques mois, peut-être moins, toute cette histoire sera terminée, et alors quoi ? s'étonna Gaïa en écartant les mains pour représenter l'idiotie de la situation. Je partirai, et toi, tu resteras là. Avec Chloé, et Tim, et tes parents, et ton frère, et ta sœur. Sans moi. Hier soir, ce n'était rien, parce qu'il n'y aura rien de plus, d'accord ? Tu comprends ce que je veux dire, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tu réalises ce que tu dis ? Tu crois vraiment que lorsqu'on aura retrouvé Bob, on pourra reprendre nos vies chacun de notre côté ? Toi, à courir dans les jungles, et moi, au milieu des lois ? Par Merlin, Gaïa, tu nous as appris notre Héritage, ça veut dire qu'on peut être tracés, maintenant ! Et que cet homme, qui retient ton père, nous verra tous lorsqu'on ira chercher ton père ! Tu comprends, toi, ce que je veux dire ? On ne va pas reprendre notre vie chacun de nos côtés, ce n'est pas possible, tout simplement ! Alors autant clarifier la situation autant que possible, et dès maintenant.

- Tu as compris ce que je voulais dire, gronda Gaïa. Cette discussion ne mènera à rien. Je ne compte pas m'éterniser sur une stupide histoire de ce qui a failli se produire mais qui n'a pas eu lieu, simplement parce que tu n'as pas réussi à dormir à cause de cela, est-ce que c'est clair ?

Une fois encore, il y eut cet affrontement de regards. Certainement que l'atmosphère était électrique autour d'eux mais, finalement, ils ne s'en rendaient pas compte. Il est difficile de remarquer l'électricité ambiante lorsqu'on est soi-même de l'électricité. Ils craquaient, comme le courant dans les fils. Prêts à exploser. Une simple goutte d'eau suffirait à déclencher une crise.

- Tu sais quoi, Gaïa ? murmura James, sa voix tendue comme un arc bandé. Je ne pensais pas que tu étais comme ce Bob dont tu me parles toujours, mais en fait… Tu es son portrait craché. Aucun sentiment, aucune pitié, aucune compassion pour ceux qui t'entourent.

- De la compassion ? s'exclama Gaïa. Qui a eu de la compassion pour moi, ces seize dernières années ? Pas grand-monde, répondit-elle d'une voix pincée. Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais développé un de ces sentiments stupides, qui n'amènent rien d'autre que la désolation ? J'ai osé avoir des proches, parfois. Regarde ce qu'il en est. Alison est morte ! Penses-tu que j'ai envie de m'attacher aux autres, d'éprouver de la pitié pour eux, alors qu'ils sont certains de mourir si je m'attache ?

- Alors quoi ? Tu…

- Alors quoi ? Alors je décide de vivre ma vie de mon côté pour éviter des pertes inutiles, voilà tout ! l'interrompit Gaïa.

- Quitte à blesser ceux qui tentent d'être proches de toi. Pas mal, ricana James. Tellement logique. En fait, tu…

Il se tut, sentant qu'il risquait d'aller trop loin. Mais il était déjà allé trop loin. Il le savait, et Gaïa aussi. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, et releva le menton, défiante.

- Je t'en prie, James. Termine ta phrase.

Il se tut obstinément.

- Dis-le, gronda Gaïa.

Il plissa les yeux, se disant qu'il pouvait encore éviter la catastrophe – ou, du moins, réparer ce qui avait déjà été cassé. S'il continuait sur cette voie, il était certain de s'écraser contre le mur – et que personne ne puisse réparer ce qu'il avait brisé.

- Dis-le ! exigea-t-elle.

- En fait, tu es incapable d'éprouver le moindre sentiment. Tu te caches derrière Bob, tu te compares à lui. Et c'est vrai que tu es bien plus chaleureuse que lui ! Mais être plus chaleureuse que lui ne fait pas de toi quelqu'un de chaleureux. En fait, tu es froide. Hautaine. Pas de sentiment. Je serais désolé pour toi si je ne savais pas à quel point cela te fait plaisir d'être ainsi, railla James.

Face à lui, Gaïa ne bougea pas d'un centimètre. Elle ne cligna pas des yeux. Ne baissa pas la tête. James n'était même pas sûr qu'elle respirât.

- Finalement, Bob t'a très bien éduquée. Il ne voulait pas que tu t'attaches aux autres, et il a plutôt bien réussi. Dès lors qu'on te balance quelques sentiments à la figure, tu te caches derrière de stupides remparts.

Il ricana, pas enjoué pour une Noise, pourtant.

- En fait, je sais exactement comment tu vas finir, Gaïa. Seule. Tu finiras seule, certainement au fond d'une grotte, parce que tu aimes tout ce qui est sauvage. Mais tu seras une sauvageonne solitaire. Seule. Comme ton cœur, comme ton esprit… Ouais, en fait, c'est tout ce que tu auras retiré de ta vie. La solitude. Et pour ça, je te plains sincèrement, cracha-t-il.

Le silence s'abattit une dernière fois dans la cuisine. Ils hésitèrent peut-être un instant sur la marche à suivre, suite à ce qui venait d'être dit. Un toussotement les empêcha de parler, ou de se jeter l'un sur l'autre. Cependant, ils ne tournèrent pas la tête.

- Papa a envoyé un hibou, murmura Lily d'une petite voix. Il veut que l'on se dépêche de rentrer. Il a parlé de Gaïa, de Tim, de plans d'action… Papa, quoi.

À l'évocation de son prénom, Gaïa avait réussi à se détacher du regard de James. Lentement, elle se tourna vers Lily.

- Je suis prête dans dix minutes, affirma-t-elle en sortant en coup de vent de la pièce.

James soupira, et se passa une main dans les cheveux – une habitude qu'il avait héritée de son grand-père, selon son père. Lily se tenait toujours sur le seuil de la cuisine, les joues légèrement roses.

- James, je… je sais que ça ne me regarde pas, mais… enfin… on vous entendait dans toute la maison, avoua-t-elle finalement. Et, enfin… Tout le monde a entendu, James. Quand je dis tout le monde, c'est même la grand-mère Black, ou l'arrière-grand-mère, enfin, celle qui hurle tout le temps. Et ce qu'elle a dit après, c'était pas beau. Mais, enfin… Ce que je veux vraiment dire, c'est que…

- Chloé aussi a entendu, en conclut James.

Lily hocha lentement la tête, les joues rouges. Elle n'aimait pas voir son frère en faute. Elle avait tendance à se moquer de lui et d'Albus, évidemment. Elle était la petite dernière, chouchoutée, cajolée, souvent surprotégée. Elle prouvait sa force en les rabaissant un peu, parce qu'elle avait ainsi la sensation qu'elle pouvait les rattraper, et valoir autant qu'eux. Mais jamais elle n'avait voulu qu'ils commettent une erreur, qu'ils soient mis en faute.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe entre Gaïa et toi, avoua Lily en haussant les épaules, et de toute façon, ça ne me regarde pas. Mais j'aime pas lorsque les gens hésitent entre deux choix, alors… si tu pouvais éviter de faire baisser mon estime pour toi en faisant de même, ça serait gentil, grommela-t-elle en frottant le sol du bout du pied.

James sourit légèrement.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour si peu, petite sœur, la tranquillisa-t-il en passant un bras par-dessus ses épaules. C'est juste ton frère qui traverse une petite crise existentielle à cause de tous ces changements. Et ton frère a du mal avec les filles qui lui tiennent tête. Mais je n'hésite pas, d'accord ?

Lily leva des yeux hésitants vers lui.

- Vraiment pas ?

- Et même si j'hésitais, reprit-il comme si elle ne lui avait pas posé de questions, je ne ferais souffrir personne pour ça, d'accord ?

Elle hocha la tête.

- Bon. Papa veut qu'on se dépêche, c'est bien ça ? reprit James d'un ton plus léger.

- Oui. Et vu la lettre qu'il a envoyée, il n'est pas de bonne humeur ! s'exclama Lily en se libérant des bras de son frère.

Qu'on n'aille pas dire à tout le monde qu'elle appréciait être dans les bras de son frère. Elle avait sa fierté, par Merlin.

**Δ | o**

Étonnamment, bien qu'on soit le lendemain d'un mariage qui ne s'était pas terminé tôt, personne n'était réellement fatigué dans la cuisine des Potter. On pouvait même dire que chacun avait l'air éveillé. C'était à se demander s'ils avaient vraiment dormi moins de huit heures chacun. Enfin, lorsqu'on regardait Ron, on en avait confirmation. Il ne cessait de bâiller, et de demander s'il pouvait avoir un jus de citrouille en plus. Sa sœur levait les yeux au ciel avant de le servir.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu nous as demandé de venir aussi tôt, Harry ? finit par demander Ron.

Son meilleur ami ne réagit pas. Il était plongé dans les parchemins. Comme Gaïa, il avait la sensation d'avoir la solution sur le bout des lèvres – sans réussir à trouver la dernière pièce du puzzle. C'était frustrant. Ce n'était pas le seul point frustrant de cette affaire, évidemment. Il n'avait aucune information tangible, ne savait pas vers quoi il se dirigeait, devait demander à beaucoup de personnes de faire des recherches pour lui – Hermione, Tim,… Harry Potter déléguait, et ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Il comprenait d'autant plus Gaïa, qui était elle aussi en arrière-plan, alors qu'elle avait donné les grandes lignes de l'histoire.

En parlant de Gaïa… Il lui lança un rapide coup d'œil, et fut surpris de voir qu'elle dessinait. Il ne lui savait pas ce talent. Ceci dit, n'avait-elle pas dit en arrivant qu'elle devait aider Enya Waldorf sur le Chemin de Traverse ? Peut-être qu'elle voulait gagner du temps en visualisant la future vitrine. Enfin. Ce n'était pas son problème principal. Son problème principal, c'était ce qui allait suivre. Il prévoyait déjà les cris.

Il réalisa à ce moment qu'on attendait une réaction de sa part. Surpris, il regarda ses amis et sa famille, et toussota.

- Hum, pardon. Vous disiez ?

- Ron voulait savoir pourquoi tu nous avais appelés aussi tôt, lui dit Albus en bâillant comme son oncle.

- Oh, oui, bien sûr.

Harry ôta ses lunettes, les nettoya, avant de les reposer sur son nez. Toujours aucune réaction de la part de Gaïa. Cela l'aurait certainement inquiété s'il n'avait pas remarqué la tête de James, et s'il n'avait pas compris, grâce aux expressions gênées de ses deux autres enfants, qu'un incident avait eu lieu. Ne souhaitant pas s'immiscer dans des histoires qui n'étaient de toute évidence pas les siennes, Harry n'avait pas l'intention de demander des explications supplémentaires. Il se reconcentra donc sur ce qui l'intéressait – et qui l'avait poussé à appeler tout ce beau monde ce matin.

- Je ne contrôle pas vraiment la situation actuelle, commença-t-il d'une voix mesurée, comme avouant à regret son incompétence. Tim est celui qui se charge de contacter les professionnels pouvant interpréter nos parchemins. Hermione s'occupe de remonter petit à petit l'arbre généalogique de notre homme, pour ensuite le localiser, et retrouver Bob. Gaïa nous livre les connaissances qu'elle possède…

Les regards se tournèrent vers la jeune fille, qui regardait toujours dans le vide, sa main encore occupée à griffonner sa feuille.

Harry referma la main qu'il avait tendue vers elle, et hésita à l'interrompre. Dans le doute, et décidant de ne pas mettre Gaïa plus en colère qu'elle ne l'était déjà, il s'abstint, afin de garder une atmosphère agréable à vivre pour tous pour encore quelques instants.

- Et à vrai dire, je ne sais pas quand tout ceci va se débloquer, soupira Harry en se grattant la nuque. Il s'avère que Tim n'est pas certain du tout d'obtenir une réponse de cet homme. Quant à Hermione, même si ses recherches avancent…

- J'ai l'impression de piétiner, avoua Hermione en soupirant. C'est tout juste si j'ai pu découvrir deux enfants illégitimes de Cadmus Peverell. Et, _d'accord_, je reconnais que c'est plus facile de remonter depuis les Gaunt, mais Voldemort ne voulait pas qu'on connaisse sa vie privée, leur rappela-t-elle douloureusement. Sans savoir qu'il compliquait les futures recherches d'Harry, il a brouillé beaucoup de pistes de son ascendance. C'est une véritable plaie, soupira Hermione. Je retrouve des dizaines de personnes appartenant à cette branche des Peverell, tout comme je ne retrouve personne. Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer à quel point c'est frustrant… La seule certitude que j'ai, c'est qu'avant notre homme, un Héritier a été assez intelligent pour dissimuler la Pierre dans une chevalière, sans prévenir celui qui la possédait. De cette façon, il s'assurait que la Pierre traverse les générations, mais sans qu'on sache ce qu'on possédait… Un casse-tête serait plus facile à résoudre, grommela-t-elle.

Un petit silence suivit ces paroles. Chacun réfléchissait à ce que venaient de dire Harry et Hermione.

Ils étaient dans un flou total.

- Enfin. Ce n'est pas là le point dont je voulais réellement vous parler, avoua Harry. C'est plutôt pour l'après… Une fois que certains points se seront éclaircis. Nous avons réalisé, entre adultes, à quel point cette situation pouvait être…

- Oh la, papa, je te vois venir, l'interrompit Albus. Je ne veux rien entendre qui a un lien avec « protection », « dangerosité », « vous mettre en sécurité ».

- Dommage pour toi, tu vas tout de même entendre tous ces mots, lui assura Ginny avec un air entendu.

- Mais, personne ne vous les a dits, ces mots, à votre époque ! protesta Lily.

- Que tu crois, rétorqua Ginny. Nous avons été mis à l'écart, on a tenté de nous protéger, comme nous vous protégeons à l'heure actuelle. Ron ?

Ron soupira, détestant ce rôle qu'on lui avait attribué.

- Rose et Hugo ont en leur possession beaucoup moins d'informations que vous trois, reconnut-il, mais il n'empêche qu'ils sont nos enfants, et qu'à l'heure actuelle, nous nous frottons à un ennemi qui n'est pas minime. Cela veut dire qu'on doit songer à vous protéger, pour ne pas que cela vous retombe dessus. On veut éviter ce qui a pu se produire il y a des années auparavant… Minerva est au courant, dans les grandes lignes. Les protections sur le château ont été augmentées. Les entrées et sorties seront plus contrôlées qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà. Et, on vous en conjure… N'utilisez pas la carte.

Il y eut quelques toussotements gênés alors qu'on faisait allusion à ce que James avait volé quelques années auparavant dans le bureau de son père, mais aucun parent ne les releva. L'heure n'était pas à la réprimande pour des bêtises qu'ils avaient eux-mêmes faites.

- Bien. Je crois que nous nous sommes compris sur ce point. Maintenant, toussota Ron, si vous le voulez bien, nous allons parler de… enfin, du… de ce qui se passera lorsqu'on obtiendra une entrevue avec le professionnel que recherche Tim. Et de ce qui adviendra lorsqu'on aura retrouvé celui qui retient Bob Lockwood prisonnier.

Les enfants retinrent leur souffle quelques instants, avant que James ne laisse échapper un rire forcé.

- Rassurez-moi. Vous n'êtes pas en train de nous annoncer que nous allons être tenus à l'écart de toute cette histoire, dès lors qu'il y aura de l'action ?

Leur famille leur adressa un regard grave.

- C'est une plaisanterie ? s'exclama Albus.

- Et voilà, comme toujours, dès qu'on peut sortir du train-train quotidien, on nous en empêche ! s'exclama Lily en jetant ses bras en l'air dans un geste dramatique. Pourquoi ?! On n'a pas le droit de vivre un peu, nous aussi ?

- Que vous mettiez les plus jeunes à l'écart, je veux bien, murmura James. Mais moi ? Aux dernières nouvelles, je suis majeur !

- Aux dernières nouvelles, tu es toujours notre fils, siffla Ginny.

Harry posa une main rassurante sur le bras de sa femme.

- Tu as raison, James, tu es majeur. Mais nous ne t'imposons pas un ordre. Nous souhaitons ta sécurité, en tant que parents.

- Et en tant que parents, vous allez mettre Gaïa à l'écart ?

Ils semblaient avoir oublié la présence de la jeune fille dans la pièce, tant sa discrétion était totale, ce qui était de plus en plus inhabituel. Harry lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil, avant de reporter son attention sur son fils aîné.

- Nous n'avons aucune autorité sur Gaïa, et même si nous en avions une, elle ne nous écouterait certainement pas. Toutefois, Gaïa, nous souhaiterions que tu restes toi aussi à l'écart de toute cette histoire. Bien que la décision ne nous appartienne pas, et que nous ne puissons pas influencer ton choix de la même façon que le ferait un de tes parents, nous préférerions que tu restes en-dehors du feu de l'action. Après tout, ces hommes en ont après toi. Qu'en penses-tu ?

Tous se tournèrent vers Gaïa. Elle ne bougea pas d'un centimètre pendant quelques secondes, avant d'hocher vivement la tête.

Ce qui n'était définitivement pas normal, lorsqu'on la connaissait.

- Est-ce qu'il y a un problème ? s'étonna Hermione.

Gaïa secoua nerveusement la tête, continuant son manège sur sa feuille.

- Gaïa, est-ce que tu peux parler ? demanda tout à coup Hermione. Est-ce que tu peux me dire depuis quand tu dessines ?

- Cela ne vous regarde absolument pas, ce que je dessine, rétorqua la jeune fille en lançant un regard appuyé à Hermione.

Ses yeux étaient plus lumineux qu'à l'accoutumée. Hermione se leva d'un bond de sa chaise, et plaqua le poignet de Gaïa sur la table, la faisant cesser toute activité artistique.

**Δ | o**

- Et merde ! hurla vulgairement Owen en se laissant tomber sur sa chaise.

Penny et Judith lui lancèrent un regard surpris. Owen était le plus calme des Dessinateurs – un groupe déjà calme de nature – et il n'était pas du genre à laisser ses émotions le dominer.

- Le contact avec la gamine a été rompu, expliqua-t-il en grommelant. Je crois qu'ils ont compris qu'il y avait un problème. Et ça veut dire qu'on a été grillés, en partie du moins.

Judith sourit nerveusement.

- Il ne va pas être content de l'apprendre…

Owen lui lança un regard noir.

- Pas la peine d'en rajouter.

**∆ | o**

- Non mais ça ne va pas bien ?! s'exclama Gaïa en lâchant le crayon qu'elle tenait à la main.

Elle fusilla du regard Hermione, qui ne s'en offusqua pas. Bien au contraire. C'était le signe qu'elle attendait pour relâcher le poignet de Gaïa. Elle se mordilla la lèvre, réfléchissant sans faire part aux autres des pensées qui l'agitaient.

- Je vais très bien, répondit finalement Hermione. Et toi, tu vas beaucoup mieux aussi. Peux-tu me dire ce que tu faisais les dix dernières minutes ?

- Évidemment ! J'étais… Je faisais… Je…

La colère dans la voix de Gaïa s'éteignit brusquement, tandis que la froideur de la peur s'immisçait jusque dans ses os. Elle réfléchit intensément, cherchant à se souvenir des gestes qu'elle avait effectués ces dix dernières minutes. Mais rien ne lui venait. Elle ne se souvenait de rien. Simplement de ce qui avait eu lieu dix minutes auparavant. Et elle savait que cela faisait dix minutes, parce qu'elle avait regardé l'heure dix minutes auparavant. Et que l'aiguille avait avancé.

- Je ne sais plus, murmura-t-elle. Je…

- Est-ce que tu as déjà su dessiner ? l'interrompit Hermione.

- Non ! Je suis nulle, en dessins. Enfin, je veux dire… Je n'ai jamais passé de temps à dessiner, voilà tout. Et, je…

Elle baissa les yeux vers la feuille de papier qu'elle venait tout juste d'abandonner. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux, en même temps qu'Hermione hochait la tête d'un air entendu. Ce qui était sur la feuille n'était pas l'œuvre d'une débutante comme semblait l'être Gaïa.

- Exactement. J'ai eu un doute lorsque tu n'as pas réagi à ce qu'on disait, et ce doute s'est confirmé quand tu m'as vouvoyée. Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes. Gaïa, quelqu'un s'est emparé de ton esprit, et s'est amusé à te faire dessiner. Et cette personne ne sait pas que tu me tutoies en temps normal.

Gaïa pâlit dangereusement, autant de peur que de colère en comprenant qu'elle avait été manipulée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle dessinait ? voulut savoir Harry, qui s'était redressé sur son siège après le geste de violence d'Hermione.

Sa meilleure amie prit le bout de papier, et l'agita devant le nez d'Harry.

- Une carte. Et, de toute évidence, une carte pour les mener directement ici.

Sur le papier s'étalait une carte de l'Angleterre, qui se précisait autour de Godric's Hollow.

- Elle n'est pas terminée, les rassura Hermione après avoir jeté un autre coup d'œil au bout de papier. Mais cela est d'autant plus inquiétant que cela veut dire qu'ils ont su percer les défenses d'Harry, qui ne sont pas des moindres, avoua Hermione.

Son esprit tournait à plein régime, tous ceux qui la connaissaient depuis ses onze ans pouvaient le voir. Ses sourcils se fronçaient au fur et à mesure qu'elle faisait des liens entre les causes et les effets, et ses yeux ne cessaient de passer du bout de papier à Gaïa.

Gaïa, elle, ne pouvait détacher son regard du bout de papier.

Elle venait de se rappeler d'un détail. C'était un tout petit détail, insignifiant à l'époque. Elle l'avait mis dans un coin de sa tête, et n'avait pas cherché à l'analyser, parce qu'elle ne s'en souvenait pas vraiment. Un peu comme maintenant, à vrai dire.

Elle se sentit nauséeuse. Elle aurait bougé d'un centimètre qu'elle aurait rendu tout ce qu'elle avait avalé depuis son réveil – et peut-être même depuis plus longtemps. Elle avait toujours su que cette histoire la dépassait, mais elle se battait avec ses armes, qu'elle estimait puissantes. Maintenant, elle avait le sentiment de combattre son ennemi avec des cure-dents, alors qu'il possédait des dragons.

- Gaïa, je crois que s'ils ont pu passer les barrières d'Harry ainsi que les tiennes, c'est parce que Bob a finalement donné ton nom, dit d'une voix douce Hermione, s'attendant à la pire des réactions de la jeune fille. Et il a certainement donné celui d'Harry aussi. Cela veut dire qu'il sait à qui il a affaire. S'il n'a pas encore attaqué, c'est certainement parce qu'il sait qu'il ne le peut pas. Harry n'est pas insignifiant, il sait qui il affronte, et…

Elle se tut quand Gaïa leva une main tremblante pour l'intimer au silence.

- Il y a un problème ? s'enquit Ginny, peu rassurée de l'attitude de la jeune fille.

Lily et Albus échangèrent un regard surpris et quelque peu inquiet. Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de réellement observer Gaïa, ni de la côtoyer. Ils ne connaissaient pas ses réactions, et jamais ils ne l'avaient vue alors qu'elle changeait radicalement de comportement de cette façon. Ils avaient eu de vagues retours de la part de leurs parents, et des explications plus détaillées de la part de James, dès lors qu'ils en demandaient. Mais jamais ils n'avaient imaginé que ces changements puissent être aussi flagrants.

- Tu veux de l'eau ? proposa vaillamment Albus.

Gaïa secoua la tête. Tous l'observaient, la dévisageaient, mais ça ne la gênait pas. Ce qui la gênait, c'était de comprendre qu'elle avait fait ça. Elle l'avait fait. _C'était de sa faute._

- Il y avait un bout de papier sur la table, le jour où ils nous ont retrouvés, murmura-t-elle.

- Pardon ? s'étonna Harry en se penchant vers elle.

Gaïa releva la tête, douloureusement.

- Le jour de Noël. Quand ils nous ont retrouvés, mon… Bob et moi. Il y avait un bout de papier sur la table. À côté de mon bol. Mais je n'écris jamais rien au petit-déjeuner. Je déteste écrire une liste, ou je ne sais quoi, en même temps que je mange, avoua-t-elle du bout des lèvres. C'était…

Elle ferma les yeux, et inspira profondément.

- Je pense que je dessinais. Et c'est comme ça qu'ils nous ont trouvés.

Un silence complet accueillit ces paroles.

Gaïa venait de comprendre qu'elle avait vendu Bob.

Gaïa venait de comprendre qu'elle aurait pu provoquer la mort de Bob, qui la protégeait depuis sa naissance, et la sienne.

Gaïa venait de comprendre qu'elle avait manqué mener son ennemi jusqu'aux Potter.

C'était de sa faute.

Uniquement de sa faute.

Elle était la plus recherchée de tous, pour une raison que Bob connaissait peut-être mais qu'il n'avait pas voulu lui donner. Pourtant, il l'avait envoyée chez les Potter. Pour que deux Héritiers de deux Reliques différentes se retrouvent au même endroit. Et après cela, alors qu'il avait souhaité qu'ils se protègent l'un l'autre, elle avait manqué les vendre. Elle avait manqué les offrir à l'Héritier de la Pierre. Comme ça. Parce qu'elle n'était pas capable de contrôler son propre esprit.

Sa respiration se fit saccadée et hors de contrôle. Elle ressentit à nouveau les effets d'une crise d'angoisse, comme ce soir où elle était arrivée chez les Potter, et qu'elle avait pris conscience de la disparition de son père, et du fait qu'elle se retrouvait à présent seule.

Elle se trouvait dans un brouillard indescriptible.

Elle avait vendu son père.

Tête en bas, pieds en l'air.

Elle était la cause de la situation actuelle.

Il fallait qu'elle parte.

Elle se leva péniblement, tremblante sur ses jambes.

- Tout le monde reste à sa place, exigea Ginny en adoptant un air inquiet.

Elle apposa une main ferme sur l'épaule de Gaïa, qui ne résista pas. Elle n'avait pas la force pour résister, bien trop perdue qu'elle était.

- Assieds-toi, lui ordonna doucement Ginny. Et tu te calmes. Tout va bien se passer. Tu n'as rien fait de mal.

- J'ai vendu notre position, murmura Gaïa. Évidemment que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ! Et il s'en est fallu de peu pour qu'aujourd'hui, je le fasse à nouveau…

Elle secoua la tête, avant de l'enfouir dans ses paumes. Une main rassurante lui frotta le dos, sans qu'elle ne sache à qui elle appartenait. En revanche, la petite tête qui se posa sur ses genoux était sans aucun doute celle d'Holmes. Il gémit doucement pour lui montrer sa compassion, mais elle ne fit aucun geste pour le rassurer. Elle voulait simplement que ce cauchemar s'arrête.

- Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, on sait que tu as besoin de cours d'occlumancie.

Elle releva vivement la tête. Occlumancie. Le mot lui était vaguement familier. Ses sourcils se froncèrent en même temps qu'elle fouillait dans ses souvenirs, à la recherche du moment où elle aurait pu entendre ce mot.

- Occlumancie…, murmura-t-elle, comme pour s'approprier le mot, comme si le prononcer lui permettrait de mieux le comprendre, de mieux l'interpréter.

Comme si, en l'entendant, elle se souviendrait mieux du contexte dans lequel elle l'avait perçu la première fois.

Heureusement pour elle, Hermione lui évita l'agacement de ne pas trouver son souvenir en lui donnant quelques explications.

- C'est la capacité de fermer son esprit…

- Aux intrusions extérieures, woh, je suis prêt pour mes BUSE ! s'exclama Albus en levant le poing en l'air.

La réflexion était si inappropriée, et si typique d'Albus, qu'une minute plus tard, la majorité des personnes présentes dans la pièce riait.

- Ce qui ne t'empêche pas de les réviser sérieusement, murmura Ginny avec un sourire amusé.

Albus rougit légèrement, offrant un sourire timide à l'ensemble de la pièce.

- Désolé…

- Non, non, ne le sois pas ! s'exclama Gaïa, chez qui les paroles d'Albus avaient ravivé son souvenir. Bob m'avait parlé de cette discipline, mais comme bon nombre de choses dont il m'a parlé…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, l'achevant sur une note amère.

Comme tant d'autres sujets qu'avait pu aborder Bob avec elle, elle ne connaissait pas la moitié des informations qu'il comptait lui donner. Les explications se terminaient toujours avant la fin. Elle n'avait jamais droit à la conclusion des idées de Bob.

- Je crois qu'il voulait me l'enseigner…

- Ce ne serait pas étonnant, intervint Ron. Après tout, c'est une discipline qui peut s'avérer utile… Mais qui n'est pas facile à maîtriser.

- C'est vrai, papa, que tu n'as jamais été vraiment doué pour l'occlumancie ? demanda Lily.

- Le problème, lorsqu'il existe autant de livres sur soi, c'est qu'il y en a toujours un pour rappeler vos faiblesses, plaisanta Harry. Effectivement, l'occlumancie n'est pas une discipline que je maîtrise réellement. En réalité, je ne la maîtrise pas du tout.

- Mais alors, qui va bien pouvoir m'expliquer comment la maîtriser ? s'étonna Gaïa. Parce que c'est bien là que réside l'idée générale, n'est-ce pas ? Je dois devenir…

Elle s'interrompit.

- Occlumens, compléta Ron. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, bougonna-t-il à sa femme. J'ai appris quelques trucs, depuis qu'on se connaît, quand même… Pour en revenir à ta question, Gaïa, ce ne sera pas moi non plus. Dans cette pièce, la seule personne qui connaisse réellement cette discipline, c'est Hermione.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que l'attention se recentre sur Hermione. Nerveuse, elle se passa une main dans les cheveux.

- Le problème, c'est que je connais l'aspect _théorique _de l'occlumancie, mais au contraire de certains d'entre nous dans la pièce, maîtriser la pratique ne m'a jamais été nécessaire. Je ne suis pas non plus une bonne legilimens. En fait, je ne suis pas du tout apte à t'enseigner ça.

- Je refuse de rester ici si je peux vendre qui que ce soit, gronda Gaïa. Si jamais il y a le moindre risque que je dessine à nouveau, et que je donne notre localisation, je…

Hermione leva les mains en signe d'apaisement.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Nous connaissons des personnes qui peuvent t'enseigner cette discipline. Et des personnes qui ne parleront pas, si jamais elles découvrent des informations importantes lors de ces séances.

Hermione se tut, avant d'hocher la tête, comme confirmant ce qu'elle venait de dire.

- Oui, je vois à qui je pourrais demander cela… En espérant qu'il accepte, ceci étant dit. Ce n'est pas gagné, avoua-t-elle. Mais nous verrons. Chaque chose en son temps.

La gorge à nouveau nouée, Gaïa hocha simplement la tête. Hermione lui adressa un petit sourire, tandis que la jeune fille réalisait que la main qui n'avait toujours pas quitté son dos n'était autre que celle de James. Il n'était, en tout cas, plus dans son champ de vision.

- Tu dois comprendre, Gaïa, que tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir pour cela, d'accord ? Une intrusion mentale, lorsqu'on n'est pas préparé et lorsqu'elle est extrêmement bien camouflée, est difficile à combattre. Que tu te sois laissée prendre au piège est normal.

- J'aurais dû m'en douter, murmura Gaïa. C'était tellement évident ! Enfin, je…

Elle se tut, rougissant un petit peu. Ron et Harry froncèrent les sourcils en même temps.

- Comment cela, « c'était tellement évident » ? releva Ron. Est-ce que tu aurais pu te douter que…

Gaïa secoua fermement la tête, peu désireuse de discuter de ce qui avait pu la perturber des nuits durant. Elle comprenait à présent mieux pourquoi ces rêves angoissants paraissaient si réels. C'est parce qu'on les avait créés à partir de faits réels, de lieux réels, qu'elle connaissait. On avait pu représenter son père parfaitement, parce qu'il était certainement sous les yeux de ceux qui avaient pénétré son esprit. Oui, tout se tenait, finalement. Cela faisait des semaines qu'on la manipulait par les rêves, et même, parfois, en dehors de ces rêves.

- Gaïa, est-ce qu'il s'est passé quoi que ce soit qui ait pu te faire prendre conscience que quelqu'un tentait de pénétrer ton esprit ? s'enquit Harry.

Elle s'enferma dans un silence buté qui décourageait toujours. Mais c'était sans compter sur James, qui avait décidé de se mettre Gaïa à dos. Ou peut-être avait-il simplement décidé de signer son arrêt de mort avant la fin de la journée.

- Est-ce qu'ils peuvent contrôler ses rêves ?

Gaïa se retourna vivement, dardant son regard noir sur James, qui n'y prit pas réellement garde. Il regardait simplement son père, attendant une réponse.

- C'est…, commença Harry.

C'était la première fois que les trois enfants voyaient une telle tristesse dans les yeux de leur père. Il semblait qu'Harry ne serait pas capable d'exprimer clairement le fond de sa pensée.

- C'est même plus facile, répondit Ginny à sa place. L'esprit est moins vigilant lors du sommeil. Franchir nos défenses est plus aisé.

Harry hocha la tête, pour confirmer ce que disait sa femme. Il se rappelait très bien de ses propres rêves…

- Tu en as fait ? voulut savoir Hermione.

Gaïa refusa de lui répondre, une fois encore. Ce fut James qui prit soin de lui donner quelques éléments de réponse – il était presque sûr que Gaïa ne l'avait pas appelé au secours après chacun de ses cauchemars.

- Plusieurs fois. Mais cela n'avait pas pris cette ampleur, avoua-t-il en désignant le bout de papier. Et c'était plus de la… torture mentale, grimaça-t-il.

Comprenant que le sujet était délicat, et qu'il valait mieux que Gaïa en parle seule à seul avec un adulte, on laissa de côté cette information pour le moment. Lily se repencha alors sur le papier que venait de désigner son frère, frissonnant, une fois encore.

- Ce qui signifie qu'ils sont réellement doués, s'ils sont capables de franchir ses défenses mentales alors qu'elle est réveillée, et de le faire de façon qu'elle ne s'en rende même pas compte, murmura Lily. C'est bien ça ?

Parfois, mettre des mots sur ce que l'on pense fait du bien. Et parfois, cela effraie. Une sueur froide glissa le long du dos de Lily.

- Je crois que je vais vous laisser partir à la chasse aux méchants seuls, murmura-t-elle en frissonnant.

Albus passa un bras rassurant autour des épaules de sa petite sœur, qui ne broncha pas, pour une fois. Elle ancra son regard dans celui de Gaïa, et cette dernière put lire toute la compassion que lui transmettait Lily.

- Sage décision, bougonna Gaïa en refermant les yeux.

Elle avait le vertige. Elle aurait voulu s'appuyer contre la main de James, pour y puiser le réconfort dont elle avait cruellement besoin, mais elle savait qu'il ne l'accepterait pas. Pas après ce matin. Elle enfouit sa main dans le pelage de Holmes, se demandant comment ce petit chien pouvait être une telle source de chaleur et de bien-être. Certainement parce que les ennuis des humains lui passaient bien au-dessus.

Et heureusement qu'il était là. La main de James disparut de son dos, et elle frissonna, se rappelant qu'il faisait froid, tout à coup. Elle avait besoin d'aide. Elle voulait bien l'admettre. Elle ne voulait pas être seule, pour les dix prochaines minutes. Juste une main, dans son dos, elle pouvait l'accepter. Mais elle ne l'aurait pas.

Elle aurait bien voulu, elle aussi, pouvoir dire comme Lily qu'elle laissait les autres s'en aller en guerre. Mais cette guerre était la sienne avant tout. Elle devait combattre. Peu importait qu'elle se sente dépassée par les événements. On ne lui demandait pas de tout contrôler, seulement de se laisser porter par le courant. Et si, au passage, elle devait frapper quelques rochers ce n'était pas bien grave. On lui avait appris à recevoir les coups.

À elle d'apprendre à les rendre au centuple, finalement.

**Δ | o**

Bob se réveilla, la bouche pâteuse.

Ils avaient fini de le torturer. Enfin, fini… C'était un bien grand mot. Il n'était pas nourri, ou peu, buvait l'eau qui suintait du mur derrière lui, et un des hommes de son ravisseur ne manquait pas de passer quotidiennement, pour un petit Doloris, ou n'importe quel autre moyen de torture particulièrement douloureux.

Mais les visites qu'attendait le plus Bob étaient celles d'April.

Il se traîna contre le mur, lapa quelques gouttes d'eau, avant d'aviser les fruits moisis à quelques mètres de lui. Il se dirigea lentement vers ceux-ci, et les engloutit, oubliant le goût. On pouvait faire énormément de concessions, dans une situation telle que celle-ci.

Il releva les yeux en percevant la respiration d'une autre personne. Un sourire gercé étira ses lèvres, le faisant souffrir. Mais il s'en moquait. C'était bien la moindre de ses douleurs, à l'heure actuelle.

- April… Tu es de nouveau venue m'offrir quelques instants en ta délicieuse compagnie ?

Elle haussa les épaules. Une chaise apparut après un rapide mouvement de poignet de la jeune femme, et elle s'installa sur celle-ci, à l'envers. Elle croisa les bras sur le dossier, posa sa tête sur l'enchevêtrement, et regarda Bob.

Comme elle le faisait tous les jours depuis l'épisode du Veritaserum.

- Tu ne comptes pas parler, aujourd'hui encore ? s'amusa Bob. Pourtant, parler serait le meilleur moyen pour toi de me faire taire.

Elle ne bougea pas. Parfois, il se demandait de quelle nature étaient les entraînements auxquels étaient soumis les hommes qui s'amusaient à le torturer. Par curiosité, il assisterait volontiers à l'un d'entre eux.

- Tu sais, je me demande souvent pourquoi tu restes ici, murmura Bob. Je comprends, évidemment, que tu n'aies pas voulu que Gaïa et moi nous nous en sortions vivants. J'ai bien compris que la complicité familiale réveillait de mauvais souvenirs en toi…

Un éclair de rage traversa les yeux d'April, avant qu'ils ne retrouvent leur nonchalance habituelle.

- Mais pourquoi rester ensuite ici ? Il y a bien un climat familial. Aussi tordue que puisse être cette grande famille de tortionnaires, mercenaires, assassins, et j'en passe, vous n'en restez pas moins une… famille.

- Faux, dit tranquillement April.

- Oh. Je vois. Le mot famille te gêne…

Il y eut à nouveau cet éclair de rage dans les yeux d'April. Bob pencha lentement la tête sur le côté, avant de tousser. Tiens. Il souffrait moins, en toussant. Peut-être que, petit à petit, les blessures guérissaient…

Hum. En y réfléchissant un peu plus, il y avait de grandes chances que cette guérison ne soit qu'un leurre. Il croyait être tiré d'affaire, avant que les séances de torture ne reprennent de plus belle. Pour le plaisir seulement de faire du mal, à présent. La parfaite petite famille, finalement.

- Ta famille était si horrible que cela, April ?

- Pourquoi être si intéressé par ma famille ? rétorqua-t-elle. Parce que tu n'en as pas ?

- Pas de directe, je te le concède. Mais j'en ai une tout de même, la corrigea Bob.

Une fois encore, cet éclair de rage. Bob s'en amusa. Une vraie petite tigresse, celle-ci.

- Alors, je me demande. Qu'est-ce qu'on peut bien te promettre à la fin de cette histoire, pour que tu restes ici, au sein de cette famille ? Oh, rassure-toi, j'ai bien remarqué que tu n'étais pas proche des autres. De ton chef, tout au plus, mais je doute que tu le considères comme ton père. Non, définitivement pas. Mais tu restes ici, c'est indéniable…

Il soupira.

- Pourquoi ?

La question ne souleva aucune réaction chez April, qui resta là, à observer Bob. Il se tut, attendant patiemment. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il pensait qu'aujourd'hui, April parlerait ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Il la comprenait simplement mieux que d'autres avant lui. Il ressentait ce qu'elle pensait. Elle était un livre ouvert, du moment qu'on comprenait les caractères utilisés pour l'écriture. Et lui les comprenait.

- Pourquoi ? murmura-t-elle de la même façon.

Bob esquissa un drôle de sourire, légèrement mystérieux.

- Ça t'intrigue, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi… Pourquoi je suis restée avec cette gamine que j'aurais pu abandonner ?

Elle ne fit aucun geste pour confirmer que c'était ce qu'elle pensait, mais il le comprit. Il le savait. Il l'avait dit – elle était un livre dont il avait appris à déchiffrer les caractères.

- Parce que je crois que malgré tout, j'ai fini par apprécier cette gamine. Elle ressemblait à sa mère. Si sa mère ne m'a jamais aimé, moi, je l'ai aimée de tout mon être. Quelque chose que tu ne comprendras certainement jamais. Mais c'était ainsi. Un petit prolongement d'Héméra, que je n'avais pas pu aimer comme je l'aurais voulu. Mais ce n'était pas grave. J'avais sa fille. Alors, je me suis dit que je pourrais faire ça, comme ultime preuve d'amour – m'occuper de Gaïa. Je l'ai haïe autant que je l'ai aimée, cette gamine. Sale caractère – sûrement hérité à force de vivre avec moi.

Bob soupira.

- J'ai souffert durant seize ans, avoua Bob. La voir grandir, et m'appeler « papa », cracha-t-il, alors que je le lui interdisais… J'ai parfois voulu sa mort, mais je ne pouvais pas. Elle était la fille de sa mère. Et elle avait un Héritage à porter…

April renifla.

- Tu te moques de l'Héritage, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

- En réalité, tu n'es ici que parce qu'il y a la promesse de la mort… Tu peux tuer autant que tu veux. Blesser, torturer, mutiler, massacrer, assassiner, tuer. C'est ça qui te plaît, te motive, rien d'autre…, comprit Bob.

- Voilà, tu m'as cernée, railla April. Bravo. Tu veux un diplôme de psychologie, pour cela ?

Bob éclata de rire.

- C'est amusant, parce que, j'ai toujours beaucoup aimé la psychologie…

Le trait d'humour ne fut pas apprécié. Il le comprit lorsque la chaise vient s'écraser contre le mur, projetant quelques éclats de bois sur sa peau. Une écharde, peu anodine, s'enfonça dans son bras. Une autre dans son pied.

- Cela faisait longtemps, murmura Bob en ressentant les picotements de la véritable douleur.

Il se déplaça, pour ne plus s'appuyer sur cette épaule à nouveau douloureuse.

Quand il se fut réinstallé, April était sur une nouvelle chaise, dans la même position qu'auparavant.

- Pourquoi ? redemanda alors Bob.

Elle lui lança un regard dédaigneux.

- Tu deviens sénile, ça y est ? railla-t-elle. Tu viens de dire pourquoi j'étais ici.

- Non, rétorqua Bob. Je viens de dire ce qui te motivait, dans la vie de tous les jours. Mais pourquoi tu restes ici, ça, je ne le comprends pas. Tu ne cherches pas la gloire. L'immortalité ? Tu aimes bien trop la mort pour cela. Devenir célèbre ? Comment peut-on être célèbre et torturer ? C'est quasiment incompatible. Tu aimes le sang, April, c'est évident. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu restes là, à attendre les ordres de ton chef, plutôt que d'agir à ton propre compte.

Sa tortionnaire ne cilla pas. Comme toujours, elle attendait d'en savoir plus avant d'agir.

- Tu pourrais être seule, dans ta vie. N'avoir personne à qui rendre des comptes, ne pas avoir de raisons précises pour agir. Et pourtant, tu restes là.

Bob secoua la tête, navré.

- Je me demande pourquoi. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a promis ? Du sang à vie ? Mais ça, tu n'as besoin de personne. Tu peux avoir ce sang qui coule à flots quand tu le souhaites. Tu te lèves le matin, tu te promènes dans les rues, et tu tues. Mais non, tu préfères rester ici, sous les ordres d'un homme qui ne te donne ce que tu veux qu'au compte-goutte…

Un courant électrique passa entre les deux personnes de la pièce. Tous les deux fiers, tous les deux arrogants, tous les deux ne voulant aucune attache.

Tous les deux en ayant bien plus qu'ils ne souhaitaient se l'avouer.

Soudain, Bob éclata de rire. Incontrôlable, ce rire. Hystérique, certainement. Perçant, aussi. Il ricocha contre les murs, s'envola au plafond, revint amplifié, ne pouvant s'échapper, occupant chaque centimètre du cachot.

- Je viens de comprendre, murmura Bob.

Il eut un sourire suffisant, tandis qu'une fois encore, la rage prenait place dans les yeux d'April.

- Tu as peur, cracha-t-il.

Il n'aurait pas pu trouver pire insulte pour son bourreau. Tremblante, elle sauta sur ses pieds. Sa main gauche tenait sa baguette, sa main droite son meilleur couteau.

- Peur ? gronda-t-elle. De quoi, exactement ? De toi, peut-être ?

- Non, April. Tu as peur de la solitude. Dès que tu as pu te raccrocher à quelqu'un, tu l'as fait. Tu voulais être indépendante, mais ça ne t'a pas réussi. Tu es effrayée par la vie, April. Même pas trente ans, et tu as déjà peur de finir ta vie seule… C'est pour cela que tu es ici. Tu t'es créée l'illusion de la compagnie, tout en restant dans ta bulle. Je suis sûr que tes collègues te disent solitaire. Mais tu ne l'es pas. Si tu l'étais réellement, tu ne serais pas ici…

Il soupira.

- En fait, tu recherches la solitude… mais tu veux avant tout qu'on dise de toi que tu es solitaire. Et pour cela, tu as besoin d'être entourée. Tellement paradoxale… Tu es effrayée de la vie que tu as voulue, et que tu as fini par obtenir. Tellement effrayée que dès que la solitude vient te ronger, pernicieuse, tu te hâtes de chercher une compagnie quelconque. Incroyable…

Il secoua lentement la tête.

- Même là. Vous êtes en pleine réflexion, dans cette maison, vous n'êtes pas sûrs de la marche à suivre. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Alors que tu pourrais être dans ton coin, tranquille, tu passes ton temps libre dans ce cachot, avec moi.

- Et alors ? Lockwood, tu crois vraiment pouvoir me connaître et m'analyser simplement parce qu'on a passé quelques moments ensemble ? Uniquement parce que je me suis fait un plaisir de te torturer ?

- Oh, non. Tu es bien trop torturée, toi, personnellement, pour que je puisse me vanter de te comprendre aussi bien que cela. Je pense simplement que tu te vantes de pouvoir vivre seule uniquement parce que tu sais que tu ne le peux pas.

Ils se défièrent du regard un long moment. Puis, April, dans un accès de rage qui lui correspondait si bien, traversa la pièce d'une enjambée, et prit un malin plaisir à planter une de ses lames dans la cuisse gauche de Bob. Il souffla de douleur sous l'impact. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, la porte de son cachot se refermait en claquant.

Il sourit doucement, tout en regardant le manche du couteau qui lui lacérait la peau.

Personne n'aimait la solitude. Quitte à trouver de la compagnie là où cela ne nous convenait pas…

* * *

**Note d'auteur.**

_Hola la compagnie ! J'espère que ces deux semaines sans chapitre auront été reposantes pour vous. De mon côté, pas franchement, ça a été du déménagement sur déménagement, bref, un vrai périple ! Mais le périple s'est arrêté, internet a finalement fait son apparition dans mon nouveau chez-moi, et mes quelques jours sans internet m'auront permis d'écrire sans me divertir sur le web. Oui, oui. Vous pouvez donc être ravis d'apprendre que l'écriture de cette FF est quasiment terminée. Et pour tous ceux qui manquaient s'évanouir en voyant la taille des chapitres, sachez que les derniers sont plus courts. Ne pleurez pas, ils ne font jamais moins d'une vingtaine de pages, mais ils sont tout de même plus courts. (Quoi que je n'ai pas encore pris le temps de les relire, et d'ajouter des passages, donc. Peut-être qu'ils ne seront pas si courts que cela, finalement...)_

_Parlons peu, mais parlons bien. J'espère que pour vous que la rentrée / le retour au travail s'est bien passé. Que la fin de l'été ne vous déprime pas trop (de mon côté, je le recommence ou presque), et que vous êtes à fond pour cette nouvelle année scolaire ! (Sentez comme je tente de vous motiver, alors que je n'y crois pas moi-même, ah ah !)_

_N'oublions pas de remercier_ **DelfineNotPadfoot **_qui a corrigé ce chapitre, comme toujours (étonnamment, pour une fois, il n'y avait pas tant de fautes que cela. Comme quoi...). Et, bien évidemment, je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews toutes plus géniales à lire les unes que les autres ! J'espère vous voir cette semaine encore._

_Et sinon, et sinon... Je ne crois pas vouloir éclaircir quoi que ce soit concernant ce chapitre, donc je vais arrêter d'embêter ceux qui prennent la peine de lire les notes d'auteur. Autrement, je vous rappelle que si vous voyez des **deltas manquants**, je vous en prie, **faites-le moi remarquer** !_

_Bonne semaine à tous, et on se retrouve la semaine prochaine, sans faute._


	14. XIII-Où l'introspection est de mise

**Chapitre 13  
****Où l'introspection est de mise.**

Des chiens de faïence.

C'était l'expression qui convenait le mieux pour décrire la manière qu'avaient de se dévisager James et Gaïa.

Dire que James évitait la jeune femme était un euphémisme.

Il la fuyait comme on fuit la peste, comme on court devant un Feudeymon, désespérément, en sachant qu'on n'y coupera pas.

Il évitait toute confrontation. Tout le monde avait parfaitement conscience de ses efforts pour ne pas se trouver dans la même pièce que Gaïa – et tout le monde laissait faire, en se disant que deux caractères comme les leurs devaient forcément faire des étincelles de temps à autre. Les adultes restaient sagement en dehors de leur histoire. Albus et Lily avaient simplement agi comme si de rien n'était avant de repartir pour Poudlard. Chloé évitait toute allusion à Gaïa dès lors qu'elle passait du temps avec James – ce qui, en soit, était normal et plutôt facile à faire. Elle sortait avec James, et n'avait aucun besoin de parler de cette fille qui le tourmentait.

Mais il y avait parfois ces moments où ils étaient obligés de se retrouver dans la même pièce. Dans ces moments-là, James se retranchait dans un silence buté, refusant d'adresser la parole à qui que ce soit, exigeant simplement qu'on le laisse tranquille. Ce que tous faisaient volontiers – Gaïa se mettant rapidement en colère, il n'était pas nécessaire de se mettre James à dos, lui aussi. Cela faisait beaucoup trop.

- Vous avez trouvé quelqu'un pour me donner des leçons d'occlumancie ? demanda Gaïa en s'étirant dans la cuisine.

Elle se réveillait juste. Elle n'avait pas fait de cauchemars l'empêchant de dormir et la faisant se lever tard en tentant de rattraper son sommeil manquant, non. Elle tremblait simplement à l'idée que, durant son sommeil, on s'empare de son esprit. Une fois de plus. Elle ne voulait plus être contrôlée. Elle ne voulait pas être incapable de se défendre face à ces attaques. Tant qu'elle n'aurait pas été initiée à l'occlumancie, elle savait qu'elle ne dormirait pas tranquillement. Pas qu'elle se souvienne d'avoir déjà dormi profondément, d'avoir profité pleinement de ses nuits de sommeil. C'était difficile, après tout, de dormir sereinement quand elle sentait que Bob était tendu. Mais jamais, encore, elle n'était allée se coucher la peur au ventre.

Ce qu'elle n'avouerait jamais à quiconque, évidemment. Elle refusait de faire part de ses angoisses aux Potter, à Hermione, ou à Ron. Elle savait très bien que James les connaissait, ces angoisses, mais le concernant, c'était lui qui refusait de lui parler.

Elle se laissa tomber sur un tabouret de la cuisine, et à peine eut-elle le temps de songer à manger qu'une assiette se déposait déjà devant ses yeux.

- Et Ron, tu la laisses à Gaïa, cette assiette ! exigea la sœur du rouquin, qui avait remarqué le mouvement des yeux de son frère.

Lequel leva les yeux au ciel, avant de se renfrogner, une fois encore.

Régulièrement, Ron Weasley se renfrognait. Gaïa l'avait constaté à de nombreuses reprises. Elle savait qu'il faisait cela lorsqu'il était celui en charge de son entraînement – elle devait avouer qu'elle éprouvait un plaisir malsain à le tourmenter et à le faire sortir de ses gonds lors des séances. Mais pour une fois, elle n'était pas responsable de cette mauvaise humeur. Elle regarda autour d'elle, et constata que l'humeur maussade était partagée.

Hermione soupira, et Gaïa planta ses yeux dans ceux de celle qui se faisait passer pour sa cousine.

- Nous avons trouvé un professeur d'occlumancie pour toi, oui, avoua Hermione. Simplement, nos relations n'ont jamais été des meilleures, et si nous avions pu nous en passer…

Elle poussa un profond soupir, tandis que la tension montait d'un cran dans la cuisine.

- Il s'agit du père de Scorpius, l'ami d'Albus, bougonna finalement Ron en levant les yeux au ciel.

Ginny renifla, comme pour appuyer la mauvaise humeur de son frère.

- Il y a un problème avec le père de Scorpius ? s'étonna Gaïa.

- Disons que certains d'entre nous se demandent encore si nous pouvons lui faire confiance, articula lentement Hermione.

La jeune fille comprit rapidement qu'elle n'obtiendrait pas plus de réponses si elle continuait sur la voie de la gentillesse et du questionnement anodin.

Elle se redressa, repoussa fermement son assiette – attirant de ce fait l'attention de Ron – plissa les yeux, prit une posture et un air déterminés, et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

Avec le recul, elle devait ressembler à une peste d'adolescente.

Ce n'était pas grave. Du moment qu'elle obtenait ce qu'elle voulait…

Elle entendit le ricanement légèrement méprisant de James, qui devait se douter de ce qu'elle voulait faire, mais décida de l'ignorer – pour l'instant. Les adultes, eux, firent comme si de rien n'était. Harry se leva pour aider Ginny à ranger les différents plats, tout en discutant des petits avancements de leur affaire.

- Je pense que d'un point de vue défense, tu es tout à fait prête à affronter notre homme. Évidemment, comme nous n'avons pas idée de ce dont il est capable, pas plus que nous ne savons s'il est doué en attaque ou non, nous ne pouvons pas affirmer que tu es prête. Tout du moins, on peut se dire que tu seras en mesure de l'affronter. Est-ce qu'ensuite tu le vaincras…

Harry poussa un profond soupir. Il avait réussi à attirer l'attention de Gaïa pour quelques secondes, et elle acceptait sans peine qu'il change de sujet. Elle savait très bien qu'elle finirait par obtenir les réponses aux questions qu'elle avait.

- C'est quelque chose qu'on ne saura qu'une fois face à lui, malheureusement.

Il passa une main fatiguée sur son visage.

- Et j'ai peur que l'affrontement soit plus rapide que ce à quoi nous nous attendions, marmonna-t-il.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

- On ne va pas se baser sur des intuitions pour régler cette histoire, Harry.

- Non, ça, c'est certain. Ceci dit, sur quoi d'autre pouvons-nous nous baser ? Sur des parchemins que nous ne pouvons pas déchiffrer ? Sur des recherches généalogiques qui ne nous permettent pas de retrouver notre homme ? Non, vraiment, à part notre intuition et des attaques mentales, qu'est-ce qui nous permet d'avancer, à l'heure actuelle ?

L'exaspération. L'agacement. Le défaitisme. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'on pouvait entendre ces trois sentiments dans la voix d'Harry, mais lorsqu'on les entendait, cela voulait dire qu'il ne pouvait plus supporter l'inactivité.

- Ce n'est rien, se reprit-il finalement, lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il s'était laissé emporter, et qu'il surprenait tout le monde. Rien du tout…

Il se tourna vers son fils.

- Tu as posé les protections que je t'ai données sur ton appartement ?

- Oui, répondit succinctement James en hochant la tête. Par contre, cela veut dire que personne à part moi ne peut y accéder, pas vrai ?

- C'est exact, confirma son père. Je me doute que ce n'est pas facile pour Chloé et toi, mais à l'heure actuelle, cela vaut mieux. Dès que toute cette histoire sera terminée, tu n'en auras plus besoin, et…

- Et personne n'est capable de déterminer quand cette histoire se terminera…, murmura simplement James.

Un silence de plomb s'abattit sur la pièce. Gaïa, insensible à ces silences qui exigent le respect, en profita pour prendre la parole.

- Si on en revenait à celui qui doit m'enseigner l'occlumancie… Pourquoi vous ne l'aimez pas ?

Sauf que sa question, qu'elle estimait franche et directe, à l'instar de son caractère, se perdit dans le fracas d'une porte s'ouvrant.

- Désolé pour l'entrée ! s'exclama Tim en sautillant dans toute la pièce. Désolé, désolé, mais j'ai de bonnes nouvelles !

Il était totalement décalé dans l'atmosphère pesante de la cuisine des Potter. Là où une chape de lassitude s'abattait quelques minutes plus tôt, Tim lançait une nuée de bonne humeur.

- L'homme m'a répondu ! Et il voudrait un extrait de parchemin. Parce qu'il pense qu'effectivement, il peut nous aider, mais il veut être sûr que je ne suis pas un usurpateur, ou un truc du genre… J'ai besoin d'un morceau de parchemin ! exigea-t-il.

Il balaya la pièce du regard. Ses yeux étaient brillants d'excitation. Lui aurait-on annoncé que Noël était programmé tous les jours qu'il n'aurait pu être plus heureux. C'était mieux que des milliers de cadeaux à ouvrir, mieux que tout ce dont il aurait pu rêver. Il venait d'obtenir une réponse de la part d'un professionnel de sa profession. Quelqu'un qui s'intéressait à ce qu'il avait à lui proposer. Lui, Tim Callaghan, possédait des documents qui étaient rédigés dans une langue presque inconnue. C'était le Graal qu'il avait entre ses mains. Mieux que le Choixpeau, dont le secret de la conception n'avait pas été découvert. Mieux que le secret de la Pierre Philosophale, que Nicolas Flamel avait emporté dans la tombe. Mieux que tout, finalement. Tim avait intéressé un homme dont les connaissances de l'Histoire de la Magie dépassaient celles de tous les professeurs de la matière. Le rêve de tout historien, finalement.

- Est-ce que vous pouvez me laisser dupliquer un extrait ? S'il vous plaît ? ajouta-t-il d'une voix suppliante, comme celle d'un enfant qui veut absolument le dernier balai, et qui sait que son regard pourra faire fondre ses parents.

- Eh bien…, commença Harry, en regardant Gaïa.

Elle hésita un instant.

- Tu es sûr que cet homme est sérieux, et qu'il ne va pas simplement utiliser les parchemins pour se faire connaître de toute la profession, en inventant une histoire quelconque sur leur découverte ?

Si sa manière de raisonner surprit quelque peu Tim, il ne fit aucune réflexion.

- Mais non, mais non ! lui assura-t-il. Enfin, c'est un professionnel. Il veut en savoir plus sur ces documents. Durant des années, on l'a harcelé pour qu'il accorde des entretiens à tous les magazines de la profession, à des professeurs, à des étudiants… Tout cela parce qu'il connaissait une langue ignorée de tous, mais qu'il ne voulait pas la partager. Forcément, il veut avoir des détails sur ce que je lui dis, pour avoir la garantie que je ne suis pas un imbécile de plus qui veut le rencontrer, sans véritables raisons… Alors ?!

On ne pouvait pas lui refuser cette faveur. Et, surtout, Gaïa comprenait que c'était leur unique chance de déchiffrer ces parchemins. Chaque fois qu'elle tentait de les comprendre, elle avait la sensation que leur sens lui échappait. Elle luttait, continuellement, pour les déchiffrer, les lire, mais rien n'y faisait. Son esprit se fermait hermétiquement à leur approche. Elle s'en était ouverte à demi-mots à Harry, qui lui avait avoué connaître le même problème. Cela l'avait rassurée dans un sens, avant de soulever de nouveaux questionnements.

Pourquoi est-ce que deux Héritiers avaient la sensation d'être capables de lire cette langue inconnue, mais n'y arrivaient pour autant pas ? Cela n'avait pas de sens. C'était de plus en plus obscur. Chaque fois qu'ils réfléchissaient ensemble au problème, ils se cognaient à un mur. Cela frustrait Gaïa, et lorsqu'elle était dans cet état, sa colère atteignait des proportions bien trop dangereuses. À tel point qu'Harry avait finalement proposé qu'ils arrêtent de les comprendre, et qu'ils attendent une réponse de l'historien avec lequel Tim avait pris contact.

Et ça y était. Lui et Gaïa ressentirent en même temps un poids s'envoler de leur poitrine. Ne pas réussir à déchiffrer ces parchemins était un calvaire, un supplice qui les rongeait. Ils se sentaient stupides, inutiles, chaque fois qu'ils comprenaient qu'ils étaient en mesure de les déchiffrer, mais qu'ils n'arrivaient à rien de mieux qu'à l'abrutissement.

Gaïa soupira donc, et sut, sans même regarder Harry, qu'il était d'accord avec elle. Ils devaient laisser Tim faire son travail. C'était lui, l'historien. Pas eux. Il savait mieux qu'eux ce qu'il fallait faire.

- Très bien. Tu peux en copier un extrait. Mais juste un extrait ! exigea-t-elle.

Tim leva les deux bras en l'air en poussant un cri de joie. Sans attendre qu'on lui en donne l'autorisation, il se précipita dans l'escalier des Potter, pour aller chercher les parchemins, qu'il savait se trouver dans le bureau d'Harry. Et tant pis si le bureau était aussi la chambre de Gaïa, pour le moment. Lui, il voulait faire son travail d'historien, rien de plus.

Quelques sourires flottèrent sur les lèvres des personnes présentes dans la cuisine. L'excitation de Tim avait allégé l'atmosphère.

- Eh bien, en voilà un qui est content, cela fait plaisir à voir, plaisanta Hermione.

- C'est déjà bien qu'il y ait quelqu'un pour se réjouir de toute cette histoire, bougonna Ron. Bon, et si on retournait travailler ? proposa-t-il. Ce n'est pas tant que j'ai réellement envie d'aller arrêter des méchants, mais je sens que ceux à qui on va se frotter aujourd'hui seront bien moins mauvais que celui qui nous attend à la fin de cette histoire…

Gaïa grimaça. Elle prenait de plus en plus conscience de ce dans quoi elle avait entraîné tout ce petit monde. Lorsqu'elle était arrivée, que d'autres personnes qu'elle soient impliquéees dans tout cela ne l'avait pas dérangée. Elle s'était dit qu'il était normal qu'elle ne soit pas la seule à être en danger, à être à l'affût de signes prouvant qu'ils étaient suivis. Les Héritiers étaient tous dans le même sac. Ils devaient tous s'inquiéter de leur Héritage, et devaient vouloir le protéger. C'était ainsi qu'elle avait toujours pensé, ainsi que Bob l'avait éduquée. Mais à présent, c'était différent. Elle ne voulait plus penser ainsi.

Maintenant, lorsqu'elle regardait Harry, ou James, elle s'en voulait de les mettre en danger. Elle s'en voulait de réaliser que, s'ils avaient constamment un air inquiet gravé sur le visage, c'était de sa faute. Elle s'en voulait de ne pas les avoir laissés dans leur petite bulle de tranquillité. Elle aurait dû les laisser fêter leur Noël. Les laisser dans cette vie rangée. Après tout, ils n'auraient jamais été au courant de cet Héritage, et la protection que connaissait Harry, du fait du sacrifice de sa mère, lui aurait permis d'être protégé, de ne pas être retrouvé. Mais elle avait fait voler cet équilibre en éclats.

Elle se mordit la lèvre. Seul James le remarqua. Il adressa un signe de tête rassurant à sa mère, qui s'étonnait de ne pas le voir les suivre, et resta seul, dans la cuisine, avec Gaïa.

- Tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir.

Elle sursauta, surprise de voir qu'il était toujours là.

- Je ne t'ai rien demandé, rétorqua-t-elle vertement après son moment d'hésitation. Et je pensais que tu ne voulais plus me parler ? Que j'étais, après tout, bien mieux dans ma solitude ?

- Je n'ai…

- J'ai trouvé les parchemins ! s'exclama Tim. Il faut que ton père range mieux ses papiers, quand même, James. Je ne sais pas comment il fait pour s'y retrouver… Oh.

Il regarda rapidement son meilleur ami, qui semblait gêné d'être surpris en pleine dispute. Puis, il jeta un coup d'œil à Gaïa, qui semblait prête à exploser.

- Je vais aller travailler…, articula lentement James.

- C'est certainement le mieux que tu puisses faire, oui, commenta Gaïa. Fais attention à ne pas être trop _seul_ lorsque tu cherches tes lois.

Il claqua la porte derrière lui, sans même dire au revoir à Tim.

- Eh bien, je ne sais pas de quoi vous…

- De toute façon, cela ne te regarde pas, répliqua Gaïa.

Tim siffla.

- Belle ambiance. Est-ce qu'il est possible de te parler, ou… ?

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, laissant le soin à Gaïa de décider si elle voulait adresser la parole à quelqu'un, ou si elle préférait cette solitude que lui reprochait si souvent James.

Elle soupira, et tourna lentement la tête vers Tim. Elle sourit difficilement, mais son sourire était presque sincère.

- Est-ce que ça te dit d'aller boire un verre ? Tu me raconteras des histoires sur l'âge de pierre chinois, ou je ne sais quelle autre époque intéressante, et je ferai semblant de t'écouter. Tout ça pour me vider l'esprit.

- Bonne idée. J'accepte, à la seule condition que tu ne tabasses personne avant la fin de notre sortie.

- Je vais faire un effort, lui assura Gaïa dans un rire doux.

Tim sourit, et lui tendit sa veste, accroché à l'arrière de la porte.

- Alors, en avant mauvaise troupe, allons chasser de nos esprits les sales caractères de James et Gaïa… Tu as promis de ne frapper personne, n'est-ce pas ? voulut s'assurer Tim.

La jeune fille lui lança un regard noir.

- J'ai promis de ne tabasser personne. Je peux toujours te faire souffrir sans te frapper, n'est-ce pas ?

- Très bien… Alors je ne parlerai mal que de James ! Et de ce sale cabot, grommela Tim avec une grimace de dégoût lorsqu'Holmes voulut lui quémander des caresses. Pourquoi est-ce que tu gardes ce chien, d'ailleurs ?

- C'est celui d'une amie, rétorqua Gaïa.

Son ton ne souffrait aucune discussion – comme toujours, réalisa Tim en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Très bien, très bien, je ne dis plus rien concernant le chien de ton amie ! Mais rassure-moi… Il ne vient pas avec nous, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non…, soupira Gaïa. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que vous avez tous contre lui. Il est adorable.

- Oui, oui, marmonna Tim en s'éloignant d'Holmes. Adorable. Surtout lorsqu'il se trouve vraiment loin de moi. Bon, on y va ? J'ai une anecdote qui me vient à te raconter, à propos de la création du Marché des Trolls, mais pour cela, rien de mieux qu'une Bièraubeurre et quelques apéritifs…

Gaïa hocha la tête, se levant pour suivre Tim.

C'était tellement plus simple, avec Tim. Il ne cherchait pas d'explications à ce qui se produisait, ou à ce qui ne se produisait pas. Jamais il n'avait reparlé de ce qui aurait pu se passer aux Deux Dragons. Il avait laissé couler, parce qu'il savait très bien ce qui se serait passé. Il pensait à son métier, et aux découvertes qu'il faisait. Rien de plus. Il vivait pour son travail, et parfois pour les autres. Mais jamais Tim ne se prenait la tête pour si peu.

Oui, c'était tellement plus simple de passer du temps avec Tim.

Et pourtant, ce n'était pas vers lui qu'avait envie de se tourner Gaïa aujourd'hui.

Elle voulait être seule. Ou en compagnie de James. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu lui lancer à la figure. Ça faisait mal, mais pas autant que de ne sentir que le vide autour de soi.

**∆ | o**

James manqua renverser pour la troisième fois de l'heure une pile de dossiers. Troisième fois de l'heure, cinquième de la journée. Lui qui avait toujours été très précautionneux faisait à présent autant de ravages qu'un lutin de Cornouailles.

Il pesta lorsque son petit orteil vint cogner une autre pile de dossiers. Il se méfiait pourtant toujours, mais aujourd'hui, rien à faire.

- Tu vas bien ? s'enquit Erik, en apparaissant de derrière une pile.

James hocha la tête.

- Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas…

- Facile à dire, difficile à faire, quand on voit ta tête, lui avoua son collègue en grimaçant. Tiens, au fait… Je crois avoir trouvé le dossier sur les Salamandres. Tu sais, pour Chloé…, lui rappela Erik alors que James le regardait avec de grands yeux.

Le jeune homme étouffa un juron.

- Mince ! J'avais complètement oublié que c'était ce que je cherchais…

- Niveau productivité, tu ne vas pas être au top, aujourd'hui, grimaça le sorcier.

Mais James ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Il avait ouvert le dossier, pour vérifier qu'il entrait dans les critères pouvant intéresser Chloé. Ce faisant, ses yeux étaient tombés sur le tatouage qu'il arborait depuis peu sur le poignet. Songeur, il se perdit sur les traits dessinés à l'encre noire et qu'il ne pourrait jamais faire disparaître.

C'était comme s'il était attiré par le symbole. Comme si celui-ci clignotait, et lui rappelait sans discontinuer qu'il avait le choix entre une vie au milieu des lois, et une vie pleine de rebondissements. Ce fichu tatouage prenait un malin plaisir à lui expliquer qu'il y avait une vie dont il avait toujours rêvé qui l'attendait pas loin. Une vie qui était certainement pleine de dangers. Mais une vie qui ne serait pas régie par un train-train qui l'étouffait quotidiennement.

Il referma violemment le dossier. C'était effectivement ce que recherchait Chloé.

- Je lui apporte cela tout de suite. Merci Erik.

Son collègue hocha la tête, souriant doucement, et douloureusement. James ne bougea pas.

- Tu vas le faire, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Erik.

James grimaça.

- Je crois bien.

- Je ne peux pas dire que je ne m'y attendais pas, avoua son collègue. À vrai dire, j'ai été très surpris, ce jour où tu as candidaté pour travailler ici. Pas que cela ne te correspondait pas. Tu avais le profil, finalement. Tu as les compétences pour travailler avec nous. Mais tu n'as jamais vraiment eu l'envie de le faire. C'était clair. Pourtant, tu as tenté de t'en convaincre, se rappela Erik. Je pense même qu'à un moment, tu étais vraiment persuadé que tu pourrais travailler ici jusqu'à ta retraite.

James hocha la tête. C'était vrai, il y avait vraiment cru. Et peut-être aurait-il continué d'y croire si ce tatouage n'avait pas fait irruption dans sa vie.

Si Gaïa n'avait pas fait irruption dans sa vie…

- Mais il faut regarder la réalité en face, soupira Erik. T'es un bon élément, vraiment bon, mais tu n'y mets pas tout ton cœur, parce que ce n'est pas ce pour quoi tu es fait. T'es un Potter. T'as l'aventure dans le sang, il est peut-être temps que tu l'acceptes…

C'était la première fois qu'Erik faisait ainsi allusion aux liens de parenté de James. Habituellement, il était discret sur le sujet, se doutant qu'il n'était pas toujours facile de faire partie de cette famille. James lui avait toujours été reconnaissant de cette délicatesse. Mais il comprenait, cette fois-ci, que si Erik se permettait cette remarque, c'était parce qu'il était plus que temps que James accepte la personne qu'il était.

Il était un Potter. Il avait l'aventure dans le sang, peu importait le nombre de fois qu'il avait tenté de se prouver le contraire.

James sourit, après un rapide coup d'œil à son poignet. Pour trouver sur cette partie de son anatomie la force suffisante pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

- Erik ? Je démissionne. J'apporte ce dossier à Chloé, mais ensuite, c'est fini. Enfin… J'ai peut-être un préavis à donner, non ? demanda-t-il en grimaçant.

La rationalité refaisait brutalement surface. Ça ne l'arrangeait pas. Pour une fois, il voulait être imprévisible. Ne pas être freiné par ces petits détails qui empêchaient de faire ce qu'on voulait, quand on le voulait.

Erik haussa les épaules.

- On dira que ça faisait un moment que tu m'avais prévenu. Ce n'est pas comme si je ne l'avais pas pressenti, après tout…

- Merci, Erik.

Ils se serrèrent la main pour sceller la fin de leur collaboration.

- Et, James… fais quelque chose, pour ton poignet. Ça fait des semaines que tu n'arrêtes pas de le dévisager comme s'il allait te sauter à la gorge !

James éclata de rire, léger. Il leva haut la main, pour qu'Erik puisse le voir malgré les dossiers qui les séparaient à présent.

- J'y penserai, Erik, merci du conseil !

Au fur et à mesure qu'il s'éloignait du placard qui avait été son lieu de travail pendant des années, James sentait un poids s'enlever de ses épaules. Il se sentait plus léger, plus libre, plus… lui-même. Il ne dénigrait pas les années qu'il avait passées à travailler avec Erik, loin de là. Il ne comptait pas renier tout ce temps passé à trier les lois. En réalité, il avait trouvé ce travail enrichissant. Mais il n'était pas fait pour lui. Il ne lui convenait pas, et James ne convenait pas au poste. C'était un fait.

En avançant dans les couloirs, il ne cessait de se dire que c'était la dernière fois, avant longtemps, qu'il empruntait ces dédales en étant un employé du Ministère. Et si le prochain travail qu'il effectuerait pouvait ne pas être dans l'administration, ou même au Ministère…

Il se secoua. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à cela. Il arrivait devant le bureau de Chloé, le sourire aux lèvres. Par Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait se sentir libre.

- Regarde ce que j'ai pour toi ! s'exclama-t-il gaiement.

Chloé sursauta de surprise face à l'invasion de son bureau d'une façon aussi peu civilisée.

- Eh bien, il y en a un qui est de bonne humeur, aujourd'hui ! s'exclama-t-elle une fois remise de son émotion. Ce sont les lois que je recherchais ?

James hocha joyeusement de la tête, avant de lui donner le dossier.

- Finalement, il y a une certaine logique dans le rangement des vielles lois, et on a retrouvé ce dont tu avais besoin. Mais je pense que tu vas avoir un bon mal de crâne en épluchant tous ces papiers.

Chloé grimaça.

- Et tu dis cela comme si c'était une bonne plaisanterie, soupira-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qui te met de si bonne humeur, d'ailleurs ? C'est d'en avoir fini avec cette recherche ?

- C'est d'en avoir fini, tout simplement ! s'exclama-t-il avec un grand éclat de rire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda lentement Chloé en fronçant les sourcils.

- C'est fini, pour moi, le département de la Justice Magique.

- Tu as…

Elle ne réussit pas à terminer sa phrase.

- Démissionné ? Oui. Enfin, Erik se doutait que j'allais démissionner, il avait prévu le coup. En un mot comme en cent, j'ai terminé de travailler là-bas. Je me sens tellement plus léger depuis… Et ça ne fait que quelques minutes. Qu'est-ce que ce sera lorsque cela fera plusieurs jours !

Il se tut, n'abandonnant pas son sourire béat, tandis que Chloé grimaçait, au contraire.

- C'est incroyable, je ne réalisais pas à quel point ce travail me pesait, finalement, reprit-il songeur.

- Mais tu es bien sûr de ce que tu viens de faire ? demanda Chloé d'une petite voix tremblante. C'est tellement impulsif, soudain, précipité… Tellement pas… dans mes habitudes, murmura-t-elle avec égoïsme.

James leva finalement les yeux vers sa petite amie. Il fronça les sourcils. Chloé, au contraire de lui, n'était pas de bonne humeur.

- Tu vas bien, toi ?

Elle s'assit lentement sur la chaise qu'elle avait quittée pour saluer James. Et là, doucement, elle secoua la tête.

- Non. Non, en toute sincérité, je ne vais pas bien. Tu vois, ça fait des semaines que je me dis que tout va bien, que tout va bien se passer, mais en fait, je me trompe depuis des semaines. Rien ne va.

- Comment cela ? s'alarma James.

Lui qui s'était toujours vanté de comprendre facilement ce que ressentaient les autres, il avait peur d'avoir raté un passage important de la vie de sa petite amie.

- Le problème, James, c'est que j'aurais dû me douter que ce jour finirait par arriver. Tu sais pourquoi je ne m'intéressais pas à toi, à Poudlard ? Parce que tu étais trop… trop _toi_, finalement. Trop bruyant, trop extravagant, et cela ne me convenait pas. Je n'étais pas ce genre de filles, je ne sortais pas avec ce type de gars. Et j'ai cru, assez stupidement, lorsqu'on s'est retrouvés, dans les couloirs du Ministère, que tu avais changé, et que tu te trouvais mieux en étant plus calme, plus posé, mais c'était particulièrement stupide de ma part de penser cela.

Elle soupira, et ferma les yeux.

- Tu me fais quoi, là, Chloé, exactement… ? demanda lentement James.

Elle n'avait pas le droit de le faire redescendre de son petit nuage d'une telle façon. Elle devait être contente qu'il ait trouvé sa voie, ou, plutôt, qu'il ait compris quelle voie n'était pas la sienne. Elle devait se réjouir qu'il se sente mieux maintenant qu'il avait quitté son travail. Elle devait apprécier qu'il évolue.

N'est-ce pas ?

- Je crois que je grandis en même temps que toi, dit-elle avec un sourire qu'elle rendait difficilement gai. Je crois que je réalise que l'on s'est trompés tous les deux. On n'était pas faits pour cette vie de mensonges. Tu n'étais pas totalement toi, et moi, je t'ai laissé t'embourber là-dedans…

Les yeux de James s'agrandirent au fur et à mesure des paroles de Chloé.

- Et puis, pour être honnête, Tim a toujours eu raison sur ce point-là : je ne suis pas faite pour toi. Et tu n'es pas fait pour moi… Ou, plutôt, le véritable James, celui qui disait, à quinze ans, qu'il deviendrait le plus grand dresseur d'hippogriffes jamais connu, n'est pas fait pour moi. T'as toujours voulu une vie vibrante, palpitante. Et là…

James leva les deux mains, abasourdi. Il voulait que Chloé se taise, qu'il ait le temps de parler.

- Attends. Tu es en train de me dire que parce que j'ai démissionné, je ne peux pas rester avec toi ? C'est ça, le lien que tu es en train de faire ?

Chloé secoua doucement la tête.

- Non, James. Ce que je suis en train de dire, c'est qu'il est temps pour nous de reprendre nos vies chacun de notre côté. Qu'on soit un peu plus nous-mêmes. J'ai eu le cœur déchiré, ces dernières semaines, à chaque fois que je te voyais à côté de Gaïa, parce qu'elle a tellement de points communs avec toi. Alors que moi avec toi… Nous n'avons rien en commun, continua Chloé après avoir pris une grande inspiration. Mais c'est fini. Vis ta vie. Pars à l'aventure, ne reste pas en arrière uniquement parce que tu sais que je ne veux pas de ça. Et…

- Attends, attends ! s'exclama James. Est-ce que tu es en train de rompre ? Non parce que j'ai besoin de mots précis, moi, avant de mal interpréter quoi que ce soit.

La conversation le mettait de plus en plus mal à l'aise, au fur et à mesure qu'elle prenait tout son sens. Il ne voulait pas d'une rupture avec Chloé. Pas comme ça, pas parce qu'ils n'avaient pas les mêmes idées, les mêmes intérêts. Pas parce qu'il avait tout gâché en se sentant une âme d'aventurier, alors qu'il savait que Chloé ne rêvait que de tranquillité.

Pas parce qu'il avait été égoïste.

Pas à cause de Gaïa.

- Je ne suis plus en train de rompre, James, dit-elle doucement, un sourire déformant ses traits. Je crois que ça fait des semaines que nous ne sommes plus en couple, et que nous sommes les deux seuls à ne pas l'avoir réalisé…

Elle posa délicatement le dossier qu'il venait de lui apporter sur son bureau, avant de contourner celui-ci, et de se tenir à côté de James, toujours perdu et stoïque face à la nouvelle.

- Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre quand est-ce qu'on a raté notre histoire, murmura-t-il difficilement.

- On ne l'a pas ratée, James, dit-elle douloureusement. On n'aurait jamais dû la commencer, tout simplement.

Pendant une seconde, elle crut qu'elle allait le serrer dans ses bras. Il pensa la même chose. Mais, après une brève hésitation, elle recula finalement d'un pas, en secouant la tête, comme si c'était bien trop douloureux.

- Je vais aller faire un tour, et… quand je serai revenue… si tu pouvais être parti, ce serait vraiment…

Il l'interrompit en se levant brusquement.

- C'est ton bureau. Ce n'est pas à toi de partir. Je vais te laisser travailler…

- Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir travailler maintenant, avoua-t-elle dans un petit rire amer. Et je…

Elle rougit légèrement.

- Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de génial, James. C'est simplement que tu n'es pas pour moi, et… Dans quelque temps, quand ça sera moins douloureux, j'aimerais beaucoup… qu'on puisse passer du temps ensemble. Peut-être. Et peut-être qu'à ce moment-là, tu auras arrêté toutes tes cachotteries, et que j'en saurai un peu plus sur tous ces mystères actuels…

Elle sourit douloureusement. Avant que James n'ait pu dire qu'il apprécierait énormément de devenir son ami lorsque la plaie qui venait de s'ouvrir serait moins lancinante, Chloé avait déjà quitté son propre bureau.

**∆ | o**

- Foutus employés du Ministère, grogna Gaïa en balançant son pied dans un prospectus roulé en boule qui venait de tomber de la poche du sorcier qui la précédait. Pourquoi est-ce que les chiens Moldus ne peuvent pas venir dans leur bâtiment, hum ? Imbéciles. Holmes est bien plus intelligent qu'eux, de toute façon. Sont nuls.

Elle pestait depuis déjà un moment. La secrétaire, qui la voyait passer devant elle pour la cinquième fois, hésitait toujours autant à appeler de l'aide. Elle avait toujours été légèrement effrayée par la protégée d'Harry Potter, qui avait un goût un peu trop prononcé pour la violence – le jour où elle l'avait rencontrée, Gaïa lui avait dit, en guise de préambule, qu'elle rêvait du jour où elle pourrait blesser ceux qui lui cherchaient des noises. Gaïa avait tourné cela à la plaisanterie, mais plus les jours passaient, et plus Taylor se disait qu'il y avait une grande part de vérité dans ce que lui avait dit l'adolescente.

- Tu attends qui, aujourd'hui ? demanda Taylor pour faire la conversation.

Et éviter d'entendre encore longtemps Gaïa insulter des personnes de haut rang du Ministère.

La jeune fille soupira, et leva les yeux au ciel.

- Ron, dit-elle simplement.

- Oh… Tu l'apprécies bien ? s'enquit Taylor.

- Qu'est-ce que cela peut bien te faire ? grogna Gaïa.

- Rien. Je voulais simplement savoir si tu appréciais le mari de ta cousine. Pour faire la conversation. Ce genre de…

Le regard noir de Gaïa la fit taire. Elle se replongea précipitamment dans ses papiers, son travail étant rythmé par le bruit des cent pas que faisait l'adolescente face à elle.

- Et puis, il pourrait pas se dépêcher un peu, Ron ?! grogna-t-elle.

Comme si parler de l'Auror suffisait à le faire sortir de son bureau, il apparut au bout du couloir, arborant un air fatigué par avance de ce qu'il devait faire.

- On a la salle d'entraînement des nouvelles recrues, aujourd'hui, annonça-t-il sans préambule à Gaïa.

De toute façon, ce n'était pas Gaïa qui allait se formaliser d'une entrée en matière aussi directe. Depuis le temps, il était évident qu'elle préférait la franchise et avoir les informations dans la minute, plutôt que des détours de conversation qui la poussaient à bout.

- Comment ça se fait ? demanda-t-elle tout de même. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on n'obtient pas les grandes salles, comme lorsque c'est Harry ou Hermione qui m'entraîne ? s'étonna Gaïa.

- Parce que je préfère cette salle-là, dans un premier temps, dit Ron en cachant du mieux qu'il le pouvait son exaspération face aux questions incessantes de Gaïa. Et parce qu'il y a des visites au Ministère, aujourd'hui, continua-t-il, et que les visiteurs des Ministères étrangers vont visiter les salles d'entraînement les plus grandes et impressionnantes, et qu'on doit répondre déjà bien assez souvent à des questions gênantes concernant ta présence dans les locaux pour des entraînements particuliers. On n'a pas envie de raconter ton histoire aux Ministères étrangers en plus.

Ron leva les yeux, et accrocha le regard de Taylor, qui semblait écouter avidement la conversation, malgré ses efforts pour paraître occupée à travailler.

- Et parce qu'évidemment, cette salle se prête plus à l'entraînement que nous allons faire aujourd'hui, continua-t-il sur un ton plus léger, essayant de diminuer le secret qui entourait Gaïa.

Ils essayaient tellement de la cacher des nouveaux venus, de la protéger des questions et d'éviter qu'elle ne soit seule et croise quelqu'un qui pourrait lui poser des questions embarrassantes, que cela devenait de plus en plus ardu de passer une journée sans que quiconque n'essaie de comprendre qui elle était, et pourquoi, exactement, elle avait besoin de ces entraînements particuliers.

Sur un geste de Ron, Gaïa lui emboîta le pas, désireuse de s'éloigner de Taylor et de son regard curieux. Quand ils furent assez loin pour que ses oreilles bien trop perçantes pour son bien ne les entendent, Gaïa demanda enfin ce qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis que Ron y avait fait mention.

- On fait un entraînement spécial, aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi est-ce que la petite salle est plus propice à cela ?

- Ce n'est pas qu'elle est réellement plus propice à cela, avoua-t-il. C'est seulement qu'aujourd'hui, nous allons voir les sortilèges informulés, et comme il y a souvent des ratés lors des premiers essais, une petite salle peut être plus adéquate pour te permettre de mieux visualiser ta cible.

- Mais alors, si la petite salle n'est pas réellement une aide, pourquoi…

- Pourquoi j'ai dit que la salle serait plus propice à l'entraînement d'aujourd'hui ? Parce que Taylor n'est qu'une sale fouineuse.

- Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre…, avoua Gaïa. Eh, pourquoi on ne s'arrête pas ?

Ils passaient tout juste devant la salle des entraînements des futurs Aurors. Pourtant, Ron continuait son chemin, sans réaliser qu'il avait fait une erreur d'itinéraire.

- Je viens de te le dire. Taylor n'est qu'une fouineuse, et la plus petite salle n'est pas réellement plus propice que cela à ce genre d'entraînements, dit Ron avec un sourire malicieux. On va dans une autre salle.

- Mais il n'y a pas des visites, aujourd'hui ? s'étonna Gaïa.

Ron éclata de rire. Son rire, grave, était tellement différent de celui de Bob, auquel elle avait toujours été habituée, qu'elle frissonnait toujours lorsqu'elle l'entendait. Ron avait un rire chaleureux, paternel, qui donnait envie à l'enfant qu'elle n'avait pas été et qui dormait en elle, de se blottir dans ses bras et de lui demander de la réconforter. Mais elle avait sa fierté, et elle refoulait ces moments de faiblesse dès lors qu'ils menaçaient de surgir. Surtout qu'il s'agissait de Ron. Elle préférait définitivement l'exaspérer.

- Pas dans cette salle, non, avoua Ron en souriant étrangement.

- Comment ça ? C'est une salle spéciale, réservée à l'élite des Aurors, et pour y entrer, il faut…

Elle se tut après avoir manqué se heurter à Ron, quand celui-ci s'était arrêté devant une porte dérobée.

- Pas tout à fait, non…

Il ouvrit la porte, de la couleur du mur, comme pour se faire oublier. Et fit découvrir la pièce à Gaïa, qui retint un juron.

- Je croyais qu'on allait s'entraîner, pas faire du ménage ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Dans la pièce régnait un véritable capharnaüm. Des mannequins qui tombaient en morceaux, des cadres en lambeaux, des sièges éventrés, des étagères brisées, des fioles ébréchées, tous ces débris s'entassaient dans la pièce.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cela ? marmonna Gaïa en entrant difficilement à la suite de Ron.

- Une vieille salle abandonnée, dans laquelle des générations d'Aurors se sont faits un plaisir de balancer tous les restes de leurs entraînements qu'ils n'avaient pas le temps de faire disparaître. Pendant un moment, et chaque fois que je venais par ici, j'essayais de réparer quelques objets, mais j'ai abandonné l'idée après qu'Harry m'ait dit qu'un mannequin que j'avais remis en état se soit plaint de ses conditions de travail. Apparemment, durant l'opération de restauration, je lui ai offert le don de parole…, grimaça Ron.

Gaïa, qui ne faisait pas partie de ces personnes qui avaient pour habitude de n'avoir aucune réaction quand la situation l'exigeait, se permit de lui lancer un regard dédaigneux.

- Comment est-ce qu'on peut rater un sortilège aussi basique ? railla-t-elle.

Ron lui renvoya un regard noir. C'était leur petit jeu habituel, qui prenait de l'ampleur, et finissait par écourter leurs séances.

- Je ne sais pas… Comment est-ce qu'on fait pour ne pas être capable de garder son contrôle, et se mettre à taper sur des types avant de les questionner ?

Il était difficile de savoir lequel des deux était le plus rouge de colère. Pourtant, comme toujours alors qu'aucun sort n'avait encore était lancé, ils surent faire redescendre la pression.

- Bien. Il faut juste déplacer ces objets, et nous pourrons…

Gaïa avait déjà brandi sa baguette.

- _Repulso _!

Le ton était tellement tranquille, et l'assurance si indéniable, que le sortilège n'agit pas ainsi que l'attendait Ron. Au lieu de lancer violemment les objets contre le mur, ce qui était une constante de ce sort, et qui n'aurait pas surpris Ron, étant donné que Gaïa était la personne ayant lancé l'incantation, le sortilège frappa délicatement sa cible, repoussant quelques chaises brisées contre un pan du mur, sans qu'elles ne se fracassent plus qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà.

- Impressionnant, n'est-ce pas, comme certaines personnes sont plus douées que d'autres pour ce genre de sortilèges ? se moqua Gaïa.

- Et ceci est un exemple concret de ce que l'on nomme vantardise, soupira Ron. Ceci dit, cela me donne une idée.

Il s'assit sur une chaise dont l'état était presque potable, et sourit malignement.

- Nous ne pouvons décemment pas nous entraîner dans cette salle, pour l'instant, commença-t-il d'un ton docte. Et comme je l'ai déjà dit, et comme tu l'as si bien fait remarquer, je ne suis pas doué pour les sorts de nettoyage. Toi, en revanche…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, désignant simplement Gaïa, puis la pièce, d'un grand geste de la main. La jeune fille croisa automatiquement ses bras, dans cette posture défensive et agressive qu'elle affectionnait tant.

- Pardon ? Je refuse d'être ton larbin. Je veux bien ranger, mais pas toute seule, pas alors que tu es assis sur cette chaise, et que tu te tournes les pouces.

Ron éclata de rire.

- Me tourner les pouces ? Quand tu es dans la pièce, il est impossible de ne rien faire. Te surveiller, et veiller à ce que tu n'éclates pas de colère, est un travail à plein temps, bien plus usant que celui de parent. Et crois-en mon expérience, être parent est un des travaux les plus fatigants de cette terre. Mais rassure-toi. Ce n'est pas ce que je comptais te demander. Tu vas effectivement ranger cette pièce. Mais l'idée est de nous entraîner aux sortilèges Informulés. Alors tu vas utiliser tes sorts, comme toujours. Mais sans les prononcer.

- Et comment je fais ça ? railla Gaïa.

Ron leva un sourcil entendu.

- Je ne sais pas. Ne t'ai-je pas entendu, il y a peu encore, te vanter d'être capable de tout faire ? Il me semble que c'était durant notre dernier entraînement, lorsque tu tenais absolument à me prouver que tu étais tout à fait en mesure de t'occuper de trois agresseurs en même temps…

Gaïa leva un menton impérieux vers le ciel.

- Et je n'ai pas prouvé que j'avais raison de me vanter, peut-être ?

- Si, c'est bien le souvenir que j'en ai, avoua Ron avec un sourire entendu. Donc, dans ce cas-là… Tu devrais être capable de découvrir toute seule la clef de la réussite des sortilèges Informulés, n'est-ce pas ?

Gaïa ouvrit légèrement la bouche. Son visage se ferma tout à coup, alors que Ron arborait un air victorieux.

Ce n'était pas souvent qu'il pouvait se vanter d'avoir touché Gaïa dans sa fierté au point de la faire taire.

**∆ | o**

Fourbue, fatiguée, désemparée, abasourdie, décalée, démoralisée, égarée, vidée, épuisée, courbaturée, étourdie.

C'était ce que ressentait Gaïa, alors qu'elle traînait des pieds dans les couloirs du Ministère, sachant pertinemment qu'elle devrait faire un effort, et lever un peu plus les extrémités de ses jambes. Mais rien à faire. Elle se moquait des regards outragés, à l'instant présent.

Bien trop occupée à compter chacun des muscles de son corps, qu'elle sentait pulser sous son derme.

C'était la première fois qu'elle terminait un entraînement avec Ron. Habituellement, ils se quittaient toujours en mauvais termes. Aujourd'hui était l'exception confirmant la règle. Cette fois où il avait su la captiver, parce qu'il lui montrait une facette de la magie qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Parce qu'il lui montrait une forme de magie fascinante, dont elle avait entendu parler, qui lui serait utile dans ses combats quotidiens, mais que son père n'avait pas jugé bon de lui apprendre.

Alors, oui, elle avait la sensation de ne plus pouvoir rien faire d'autre qu'avancer en traînant les pieds.

Et, en même temps, elle se sentait entière, satisfaite, comblée, épanouie, heureuse.

Parce que, finalement, ces petites leçons, ces petites avancées dans son apprentissage de la magie, lui donnaient enfin le sentiment de progresser. Elle ne faisait plus du sur-place, à attendre que l'on daigne lui donner quelques renseignements sur sa propre situation. Elle agissait, participait à l'évolution des événements.

De quoi la rendre heureuse, finalement.

Ces courbatures, qui seraient certainement douloureuses ce soir, et encore plus demain matin, ne l'effrayaient pas. Au contraire. Elle savait d'où elles venaient, et où elles l'emmenaient. C'était totalement différent des moments qu'elle passait avec son père, où celui-ci ne voulait rien d'autre que lui rappeler que sa vie ne tenait qu'à un fil. Au sens figuré comme au sens propre – elle se rappelait très bien de ce jour où il l'avait forcée à traverser une rivière grâce à un arbre fin et jeune. L'exercice devait la pousser à être la plus légère possible. Il l'avait surtout poussée à l'eau une dizaine de fois…

Oh oui, Gaïa sentait la différence entre les entraînements au sein du Ministère, et ceux que Bob lui avait dispensés.

Elle s'arrêta tout à coup au beau milieu de ce qui semblait être un couloir désert. Elle regarda autour d'elle, et fronça les sourcils. Elle était sûre de ne jamais être venue ici.

Elle doutait, à présent. Elle devait retrouver Drago Malefoy, après le cours avec Ron, mais elle n'était pas sûre de la direction qu'elle devait prendre.

Elle recula de quelques pas, essayant de trouver un panneau quelconque, pouvant lui indiquer le lieu où elle se trouvait.

Il n'y avait que des portes, qui menaient elle ne savait trop où. Gaïa fronça les sourcils. C'était un lieu qui aurait pu la mettre mal à l'aise, si elle n'avait pas l'habitude des endroits étranges et peu accueillants. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Quelques bancs étaient installés à côté des portes, comme attendant des sorciers. Des sorciers qui seraient inconfortablement installés, et qui n'auraient pas d'autres choix que de se trémousser, et d'être mal à l'aise en attendant… quoi exactement, Gaïa n'était pas en mesure de le dire.

Elle eut une petite moue dégoûtée, se demandant bien ce qui pouvait se passer à ce niveau du Ministère.

Elle se retourna vivement en entendant un bruit lui rappelant un de ses cauchemars. Le premier, le plus saisissant. Celui où elle rêvait qu'elle n'était rien d'autre que la tortionnaire, la meurtrière de son père. Elle plongea automatiquement sa main dans sa poche, à la recherche de sa baguette. Mais rien n'apparut. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, sans réussir pour autant à se décontracter. À dire vrai, ce n'était pas ce qu'elle recherchait. Si jamais elle devenait trop calme, trop confiante, elle risquait de manquer un fait important.

Elle frémit, le froid l'effrayant presque. C'était à se demander ce qui avait bien pu se passer dans ces salles fermées. La curiosité était à son comble, et il lui était de plus en plus difficile de se retenir d'ouvrir une porte. Elle s'approcha de la première, posant sa main sur la poignée.

La sensation qu'elle éprouvait était des plus étranges. Elle était totalement effrayée de ce qu'elle pouvait trouver derrière cette porte, et en même temps, elle ressentait le besoin impérieux d'ouvrir la porte. Elle avait la nécessité de découvrir ce qui se cachait derrière ces murs effrayants, cette atmosphère glaciale. Tout en étant totalement effrayée de ce qu'elle trouverait.

Elle avait presque réuni assez d'énergie et de courage pour baisser la poignée quand une porte s'ouvrit quelques mètres plus loin. Elle sursauta, et recula vivement de plusieurs pas. Heureusement, aucun des sorciers ne la remarqua. Le premier qui sortit paraissait totalement décalé, dans cette atmosphère froide. Il portait des vêtements colorés, sautillait, et arborait un air si joyeux qu'il aurait pu recevoir la plus belle nouvelle de tous les temps.

Gaïa fronça les sourcils.

Elle n'aimait pas les personnes trop joyeuses, surtout lorsqu'elle-même trouvait de moins en moins d'occasions pour sourire.

Elle était un peu plus comme Chloé, à vrai dire. Chloé qui concluait le cortège, l'air fermé, et qui aperçut Gaïa une petite seconde avant de la percuter. Étrangement, les traits de la jeune femme se fermèrent encore plus, et c'est un regard plein de colère et de lassitude qu'elle posa sur Gaïa.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ? Tu as fait une si grosse ânerie, cette fois, qu'on t'amène aux salles d'audience ?

Gaïa regarda autour d'elle, intéressée à présent.

- Les salles d'audience… D'où l'ambiance lugubre, d'accord. Je comprends mieux ce que j'ai pu lire dans les livres… Hum…

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ? répéta Chloé, exaspérée.

Le couloir s'était vidé, et il ne restait plus qu'elles deux.

- Je cherchais mon prochain rendez-vous, et je me suis perdue, avoua Gaïa en haussant les épaules. Ou, plutôt, je pense que je n'ai vraiment pas prêté attention à mon chemin. Je ne me perds pas facilement. J'ai un bon sens de l'orientation. Mais tu pourrais peut-être m'aider ? Je cherche le père de Scorpius… Il a aussi un nom de reptile, j'ai oublié lequel, murmura Gaïa, pensive.

Chloé inspira profondément, à la grande surprise de Gaïa. Puis, elle émit un rire sans joie, reniflant en même temps, comme si elle se retenait de pleurer.

- Tu plaisantes, n'est-ce pas ?

- Si je…

- Plaisante, oui, répéta Chloé, à bout de patience. Tu viens vraiment demander de l'aide ? À moi ?

- Pourquoi pas ? demanda lentement Gaïa, sentant que le terrain était glissant.

Ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Il était bien stupide de croire que Gaïa recherchait le calme, la tranquillité et la paix. S'il y avait quelques conflits dans l'air, et qu'elle pouvait y prendre part, c'était pour son plus grand bonheur.

- Généralement, lorsqu'on est en partie responsable de la séparation de deux personnes, on fait profil bas. Mais bon, évidemment, les politesses ne sont pas dans tes priorités, termina Chloé d'un ton sec. Et si tu cherches Drago Malefoy, tu devrais plutôt aller à l'étage de la présidence. C'est là-bas qu'il reçoit quand il donne rendez-vous à quelqu'un.

- Eh ! Tu parles de quoi ? De quelle séparation ? Et en quoi je suis responsable ? ajouta Gaïa, inutilement.

Chloé avait déjà tourné au bout du couloir. Le seul élément nouveau qu'elle avait donné à Gaïa, c'était le bruit de ses sanglots étouffés.

- Et après, on dit de moi que je suis bizarre, grogna Gaïa en se dirigeant vers les escaliers, à l'opposé des ascenseurs.

Décidément, elle n'appréciait toujours pas les cages dorées – que ce soit au sens propre, comme au figuré.

**Δ | o**

- Je cherche Dragonneau Malefoy, dit Gaïa à la secrétaire qu'elle était persuadée de ne pas connaître.

La secrétaire ouvrit de grands yeux, paniquée. Elle ouvrit la bouche, pâlit dangereusement, toussa pour se donner bonne figure, but un verre d'eau, eut les larmes aux yeux, et retrouva un semblant de présence d'esprit quand une voix grave et légèrement hautaine s'éleva derrière elle.

- C'est _Drago_ Malefoy. Et vu ce que l'on me demande de faire, pour vous, ce sera professeur, ajouta-t-il.

Gaïa se retourna d'un bloc. Derrière elle se tenait Drago Malefoy, qui n'aurait pu nier son lien de parenté avec Scorpius, l'aurait-il voulu.

- Je n'ai jamais aimé qu'on me donne des ordres, gronda-t-elle.

- Moi non plus. Pourtant, j'ai obéi, surtout lorsque je n'étais pas en mesure de me défendre. Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, continua-t-il en désignant son crâne, alors que Gaïa plongeait la main dans sa poche, à la recherche de sa baguette. Évidemment, si vous estimez pouvoir vous en sortir toute seule, et ne pas avoir besoin de mon aide…

Derrière eux, la secrétaire se leva doucement. Son poste n'était qu'à dix mètres du bureau du Ministre, qui avait les moyens de prévenir Harry Potter en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire. Si elle se dépêchait, elle pourrait éviter une bataille entre un adulte et une adolescente au niveau le plus prestigieux du Ministère.

Elle n'eut cependant pas à se poser la question longtemps. Drago Malefoy se tourna vers elle, et lui adressa un sourire rassurant, quoiqu'un peu crispé.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Millie. Miss Lockwood et moi avons fini de discuter, et sommes parvenus à un terrain d'entente. N'est-ce pas ?

Il reprit sa place face à Gaïa, et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Elle ne flancha pas, relevant toutefois le menton, défiante.

- C'est tout à fait clair. Je dirais même que c'est limpide, grinça-t-elle difficilement.

- Très bien, murmura Drago Malefoy, un sourire satisfait collé à ses lèvres. Nous pouvons donc y aller.

Sans attendre que Gaïa le suive, il tourna les talons, et s'enfonça dans le département de la Présidence.

- Où est-ce que l'on va ? s'enquit Gaïa, qui n'aimait pas suivre sans savoir où elle se dirigeait.

- Aujourd'hui, nous restons au Ministère. Je n'ai pas pu libérer une salle de mes locaux pour nous entraîner, murmura Drago en se déplaçant rapidement dans les couloirs.

- Les prochaines leçons auront lieu dans votre entreprise ?

- Nous verrons si j'accepte de continuer à vous entraîner après aujourd'hui, dit simplement Drago.

Gaïa pila net.

- Je vous demande pardon ? siffla-t-elle.

Drago continua sa route quelques instants, avant de réaliser que Gaïa ne le suivait plus. Il se retourna alors, ses yeux gris s'étant légèrement assombris.

- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre…, commença-t-il.

- Moi non plus, rétorqua vivement Gaïa. Si vous avez décidé par avance de ne plus me dispenser d'entraînements après ce jour, ce serait aimable de votre part de me le dire dès maintenant, que je sache à quoi m'attendre.

Drago ferma les yeux, ses doigts jouant nerveusement contre sa paume.

- Je comprends mieux ce qu'a pu me dire Scorpius concernant votre étrange caractère, murmura-t-il lentement. Très bien. Nous allons donc commencer les explications avant d'être arrivés à destination, si cela vous convient, marmonna Drago en reprenant sa route.

Il reprit sa route, réduisant la vitesse.

- Il se trouve que tous les sorciers ne sont pas forcément aptes à pratiquer l'occlumancie, commença-t-il doctement. Harry Potter, notamment. Hermione Granger aurait…

- Weasley, le coupa Gaïa.

- Qu'est-ce que vous venez de dire ?

- Je vous ai corrigé. Il s'agit d'Hermione Weasley, à présent. Son mari tient à ce que ce détail soit rappelé.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel, sans que Gaïa ne le remarque.

- Très bien. Hermione _Weasley_, donc, pourrait certainement maîtriser cette discipline si elle sortait son nez de ses bouquins, de temps en temps. De toute évidence, elle ne le veut pas, et au lieu que ce soit votre cousine qui vous entraîne, c'est moi.

Gaïa hésita un instant. Elle mit un moment avant de comprendre qu'en parlant de sa cousine, Drago parlait en réalité d'Hermione. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle oublie ce léger détail. Elle hocha donc la tête.

- Seulement, si je constate que vous n'êtes pas propice à l'apprentissage de cette discipline, je ne compte pas perdre mon temps en m'acharnant à vous enseigner cette noble matière, continua Drago d'un ton sans réplique.

Gaïa pesta un moment contre Drago dans sa tête, tout en fusillant son dos du regard. Elle n'aimait pas les ordres. Ni les personnes qui avaient un comportement désagréable comme celui de Drago.

- Enfin, une dernière chose avant que nous ne commencions réellement nos entraînements.

Étonnamment, toute la colère qu'elle avait accumulée contre Drago Malefoy s'envola lorsqu'il se retourna vers elle, la main déjà posée sur la poignée de la porte derrière lui.

- Lors de ces entraînements, je risque de m'immiscer dans des pensées que vous auriez voulu me cacher. Vos secrets, s'ils ne sont pas bien gardés, risquent de m'être dévoilés. Vos sombres facettes, les facettes que vous souhaitez cacher, tout cela ne sera plus un secret pour moi.

Gaïa prit le temps d'analyser ce qu'il lui disait. D'accepter la possibilité que Drago Malefoy découvre ce qu'elle refusait de dévoiler aux autres, et parfois même à elle-même. Et des secrets, elle en possédait plus d'un. Le premier était sur son poignet.

Raison de plus pour avoir ces entraînements. Elle devait apprendre à se battre contre les intrusions dans son esprit.

Elle hocha lentement la tête, l'air solennel. Drago eut un petit sourire.

- Je suis content de constater que nous nous sommes entendus. Et maintenant, au travail, termina-t-il en ouvrant la porte.

**∆ | o**

_- Tu es totalement inconsciente ! cria Harry. Totalement inconsciente, Gaïa. Tu crois réellement qu'on peut s'amuser à taper sur des hommes de cette façon ? Un peu de tenue, par Merlin. Tu crois que c'est ainsi que tu trouveras ce que tu cherches ? Tu crois quoi ? Qu'en le tuant, tu aurais pu obtenir des renseignements ? Ton père…_

Gaïa haleta. Elle reprit conscience du lieu où elle se trouvait. Pas dans la cuisine des Potter, non. Elle était dans les locaux de l'entreprise de Drago Malefoy. Et les séances d'occlumancie étaient ardues, la forçant à revivre ce qu'elle préférerait oublier.

- Harry Potter serait donc capable d'élever la voix…, murmura laconiquement Drago face à elle.

Elle lui lança un regard noir, s'asseyant ou, plutôt, se laissant tomber sur une chaise pour reprendre son souffle. C'était épuisant. Les assauts mentaux qu'elle repoussait sans cesse étaient violents. Drago Malefoy n'avait aucune pitié.

Non pas qu'elle l'aurait accepté. Mais elle aurait préféré être de taille à lutter.

- Ainsi, vous cherchez quelque chose en voulant frapper des hommes ? se moqua-t-il.

Elle renifla, colérique.

- Cela ne vous regarde pas.

- En effet. Mais vous cachez tellement mal vos souvenirs que cela devient aussi mon affaire…

Elle se redressa, chancelante.

- On y retourne.

- Vous êtes épuisée, dit Drago, dans un élan de compassion.

- On. Y. Retourne, gronda-t-elle.

Il y avait une telle volonté dans son regard et dans son ton que Drago soupira, tout en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Très bien. Mais vous ne pourrez pas dire que je ne vous avais pas prévenue.

**∆ | o**

_- Mais j'ai peur ! s'exclama Gaïa._

_- Peur ? Et puis quoi encore ? Tu crois que tu peux avoir peur ? Allez, dépêche-toi._

_- Mais, papa…_

_- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça !_

_La fillette se tut, légèrement tremblante. On ne pouvait cependant pas déterminer si c'était de rage ou de peur. Elle tremblait, tout simplement. C'était plus fort qu'elle._

_- Maintenant, tu sautes._

_- Mais il y a le vide…, tenta-t-elle d'une petite voix tremblante._

_Bob lui lança un regard dur. Elle n'avait pas le choix. À elle de sauter._

Elle retrouva le contact avec la terre ferme, rassurée. Elle s'accrocha à la table qui était près d'elle, tandis que Drago lui lançait un regard soucieux.

- C'était votre père ? Il vous traite ainsi ?

Elle souffla un grand coup.

- Je pensais qu'il était mon père, siffla-t-elle.

- Comment cela ?

- Je doute que cela vous regarde, répliqua-t-elle violemment.

Drago haussa les épaules.

- À votre guise. Mais si vous ne voulez pas que je pose de questions, c'est à vous de faire en sorte de me cacher vos souvenirs…

Elle soupira.

- J'essaie !

- Je le sais. Nous avons eu de bons résultats, la dernière fois. Mais c'est une discipline que vous maîtrisez encore peu. Cela va venir. Vous avez de bonnes prédispositions…

Elle se retourna, ne prenant pas le temps de le remercier de son compliment. Elle avait besoin d'un verre d'eau, dans la minute. Drago secoua doucement la tête.

Cette gamine semblait avoir vécu bien plus d'horreurs qu'il devrait être permis.

Et c'était comme si une petite part d'elle était brisée…

**∆ | o**

_- Attends, Gaïa…_

_L'adolescente à côté de Gaïa se retourna brusquement._

_- Holmes !_

_Une petite boule de poils ne tarda pas à surgir de derrière un fossé._

_- Bon sang, il fait tout le temps ça, murmura Alison._

_- Il est de bonne humeur. Ça change de toi._

_La jeune fille détourna la tête._

_- Ce n'est pas facile, à la maison. Je n'ai que toi avec qui en parler._

_Gaïa soupira._

_- Tu devrais te faire d'autres amis, je ne suis pas une valeur sûre…_

_- Bien sûr que si ! Holmes te fait confiance, et…_

- Vous n'avez pas le droit de voir ça, gronda Gaïa.

Elle tenait sa baguette à la main. Drago, lui, se tenait le poignet. Il était furieux. Elle s'en moquait.

- Vous salissez sa mémoire en regardant les souvenirs que j'ai d'elle avec une telle nonchalance, siffla Gaïa. Vous ne devez pas les voir.

- Je ne vous ai jamais demandé d'utiliser votre baguette pour me repousser, rétorqua Drago d'un ton froid.

- C'était pour protéger les souvenirs d'Alison ! répliqua Gaïa. Cela me donne tous les droits.

Il haussa un sourcil.

- Vous croyez peut-être que vous pourrez repousser vos assaillants nocturnes de cette façon ?

Gaïa fulmina. La veille, il avait réussi à voir un souvenir de ses cauchemars. Pas le plus terrifiant, pas le premier. Mais il l'avait vu. Et ça, elle ne l'avait pas accepté.

- Non. Mais ça, vous n'avez pas le droit de le voir.

- Alors, protégez vos souvenirs ! rétorqua Drago, vertement. On recommence.

Il s'arma de sa baguette, tandis que Gaïa posait la sienne sur la table, espérant que, cette fois, elle ne l'utiliserait pas.

**∆ | o**

_Gaïa avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle se tenait le poignet, qui était rouge. Une marque venait d'y apparaître._

_- Voilà ce que tu es. Une Héritière des Reliques de la Mort. Et quelqu'un nous cherche depuis des années. Sache que tu seras toujours seule dans cette lutte acharnée pour rester en vie._

_- Mais… On n'est pas seuls ! Je ne suis pas seule ! Je t'ai, toi ! s'exclama l'enfant en posant les feuilles de pissenlit que venait de lui donner Bob. T'es mon papa, tu…_

_Elle se tut, en sachant qu'elle venait de prononcer le mot interdit. L'homme s'approcha._

Cette fois, elle ne sortit pas du souvenir grâce à un sort, ou parce qu'elle luttait difficilement contre l'emprise mentale de Drago. Elle s'échappa de ce douloureux souvenir parce que Drago l'avait voulu. Il se tenait droit comme un piquet, face à elle. Il avait légèrement blanchi. Elle, elle doutait. Est-ce qu'il avait compris ce qu'elle était, ou non ? Et comment devait-elle réagir, dans un cas comme dans l'autre ? Parce qu'il allait certainement lui poser des questions, auxquelles elle n'était pas préparée à répondre.

- Vous n'êtes pas la cousine d'Hermione.

Un problème de résolu. Il ne semblait pas vouloir des réponses à des questions – il avait déjà compris beaucoup.

Il traversa en quelques enjambées la distance qui le séparait de Gaïa, et prit violemment son poignet. Elle pouvait voir l'incompréhension dans les yeux de Drago. Et une forme de panique qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas.

- Je ne pensais pas que cela pouvait être vrai…, murmura Drago.

Il caressa les contours du tatouage, religieusement. Gaïa finit par retirer son poignet. Il se secoua.

- Je refuse de participer à cela, dit Drago.

- Pardon ?

- J'ai déjà participé à une guerre de pouvoir, expliqua-t-il d'une voix sourde et mesurée. Je ne veux pas en vivre une autre…

- On ne vous le demande pas, rétorqua Gaïa, ne cachant pas son mépris pour la réaction de Drago, qu'elle qualifiait de lâche. On vous demande simplement de me donner les armes pour que je participe à _ma_ guerre.

Drago hésita. Il s'installa sur une chaise, prenant son menton entre ses mains. Il semblait en proie à un grand dilemme intérieur.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire, exactement ?

- Je ne peux pas vous le dire, répondit automatiquement Gaïa.

- Est-ce que c'est une affaire dangereuse ? Non, en fait, cette question n'est pas très utile. Potter attire toujours les histoires dangereuses. D'ailleurs… Est-ce que lui aussi… ?

- Je ne vais pas vous le dire.

Drago hocha la tête.

- Vous protégez vos secrets, comme vous a appris à le faire Bob, évidemment… Et vous avez raison.

Drago se releva lentement. Il tira sur ses vêtements, pour enlever les plis, et reprit sa baguette.

- Je veux bien vous aider, Gaïa. Mais sachez que je refuse d'être mêlé à quelque chose de ce genre. J'ai déjà assez donné dans une seule guerre.

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Laissez-moi gérer ma propre guerre, dit-elle simplement avec un sourire entendu.

**∆ | o**

_- Tu n'es pas tout seul. Tu ne l'es plus…_

_La silhouette voûtée de Drago se détachait dans la fenêtre, tandis qu'une femme blonde posait une main rassurante sur son épaule._

_- Je sais bien, je sais bien…_

Ils sortirent rapidement de ce souvenir. Gaïa regarda son professeur sans aucun sentiment dans son regard. Elle ne parut pas éprouver le moindre remord à avoir vu ce moment de la vie de Drago, pas plus qu'elle ne semblait prête à lui poser des questions sur cette brève vision.

- Comment avez-vous fait ? voulut savoir Drago.

Elle comprenait qu'il lui demandait de lui expliquer comment elle avait réussi à repousser l'assaut de Drago, pour pénétrer dans l'esprit de celui qui la contrôlait.

- Je… Je crois que je ne voulais vraiment pas que vous voyiez ça, avoua-t-elle du bout des lèvres.

Il haussa un sourcil, amusé.

- Je suppose que ce garçon n'était pas qu'un ami ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

- C'est de l'histoire ancienne.

- J'ai l'impression que vous êtes bien trop attachée au passé, et que vous ne vous souciez pas assez de l'avenir, se permit de dire Drago.

- J'ai bien du mal à croire en l'avenir, grommela-t-elle. Est-ce qu'on peut reprendre ? ajouta-t-elle rapidement lorsque Drago voulut dire autre chose.

Il hocha lentement la tête.

Il ne le reconnaîtrait jamais, mais cette gamine l'impressionnait. Bien plus courageuse que la moyenne, c'était certain.

**∆ | o**

_- Mais… pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? s'étonna Gaïa._

_James haussa les épaules._

_- Je n'en voyais pas l'intérêt._

_- Tu t'es séparé de ta petite amie, et tu ne vois pas l'intérêt de me le dire ? Tu es certain ? Alors que tu m'as fait une crise, le lendemain du mariage de Victoire et Teddy, parce que…_

- C'est privé, gronda Gaïa, en se rattrapant à la chaise.

- Pas assez, de toute évidence, rétorqua Drago.

Il lui laissa le temps de se ressaisir.

- Vous vous défendez de mieux en mieux, lui avoua-t-il, impressionné.

- Ce n'est pas assez.

- C'est mieux qu'au début, la rassura Drago. J'avais peur de ne pas pouvoir vous enseigner plus que les bases. Mais j'ai la sensation que votre esprit est de plus en plus fermé.

Elle hocha sèchement la tête. C'était la réalité, elle en avait conscience. Elle ne faisait presque plus de cauchemars. C'était un progrès énorme. Et si elle n'avait toujours pas entièrement confiance en elle, si elle craignait toujours de se mettre à dessiner sa position, elle se doutait tout de même qu'elle avait fait des progrès plus rapides que la moyenne. Sauf qu'elle n'avait pas l'impression d'avancer.

Il sourit, malin.

- Je pensais que le fils aîné vivait une belle histoire, avec cette demoiselle. C'est du moins ce que disent les ragots.

- De toute évidence, les ragots avaient tort, railla Gaïa. Et je doute que vous soyez le mieux placé pour parler des histoires de cœur des enfants des autres, quand on sait ce qui s'est passé pour votre fils.

L'œil droit de Drago tressauta légèrement.

- Touché, reconnut-il de mauvais cœur, faisant comprendre à Gaïa que du côté des Malefoy, l'affaire n'avait pas encore été réglée.

Elle aurait volontiers aimé être chez les Malefoy le jour où Scorpius devrait discuter de cela avec son père.

Ceci dit, elle aurait peut-être dû se taire. L'air déterminé de Drago lui fit comprendre que la suite de la séance n'allait certainement pas être facile.

**∆ | o**

_Tout d'abord, l'odorat lui revint. Elle le sut immédiatement car l'odeur métallique qui s'insinua dans ses sinus était tellement forte qu'elle ne put l'ignorer. Sa gorge se resserra sous l'assaut incessant de l'odeur haïe, ses narines se dilatèrent pour tenter d'obtenir un autre effluve qu'elle puisse associer à un souvenir joyeux, et non pas à une blessure, à la mort._

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! siffla Drago, alors que Gaïa réussissait à le repousser.

- Ce pourquoi on vous a demandé de me donner ces leçons, murmura-t-elle, en colère.

Elle leva des yeux rageurs vers Drago, qui semblait passablement secoué. Comme si cela lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs. C'était peut-être le cas, se dit Gaïa. Après tout, n'avait-il pas lui aussi été pris au milieu d'une guerre ? Et pas du côté dont on peut se vanter.

- C'est ce qu'on vous envoie, comme rêve ? articula-t-il difficilement.

- Entre autres.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'autres ?

- Il leur est arrivé de me faire dessiner, marmonna-t-elle. Pour que je donne ma position.

Drago hocha gravement la tête, et se mit à faire les cent pas. Cette histoire le dépassait de plus en plus, mais il refusait d'abandonner. Tout d'abord, parce qu'il n'était pas ce genre de personnes. Ensuite, parce qu'il ne souhaitait pas donner aux Potter et aux Weasley l'occasion de lui reprocher quoi que ce soit de plus. Enfin, parce que le sale caractère de Gaïa, et les difficultés qu'elle avait à communiquer avec les personnes de son cercle familial lui rappelaient ce qu'il avait été à son âge.

**∆ | o**

_- Bon sang, Gaïa, arrête de te comporter comme une enfant pleurnicharde ! s'exaspéra Bob Lockwood. Tu es assez grande pour jouer toute seule._

_L'enfant de sept ans tout juste leva des yeux remplis de larmes vers la figure paternelle._

_- Mais, papa, je voulais qu'on…_

_- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Et maintenant, arrête de m'embêter. J'ai mieux à faire que m'occuper d'une gamine qui n'apporte que des ennuis. Va donc faire un tour dehors. Rencontre des enfants de ton âge ou, mieux, apprends à te défendre toute seule. Je ne serai pas toujours là pour te protéger. D'ailleurs, je ne devrais même pas être là. Va-t'en !_

_Les pas traînants, l'enfant sortit du bureau dont on la chassait, refoulant les larmes. Ce jour-là, elle se fit la promesse de ne plus jamais pleurer._

Gaïa réussit à repousser Drago loin de son esprit. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il sache que suite à cela, elle avait pleuré des heures, avant de se promettre de ne plus jamais laisser une seule larme s'échapper de ses yeux. Quelques mois plus tard, elle avait décidé de ne plus fêter son anniversaire. C'était à peu près à cet âge-là que sa volonté et son caractère s'étaient affirmés.

Drago, face à elle, hochait la tête d'un air entendu.

- Hier, vous avez réussi à repousser toutes mes attaques. Et aujourd'hui, je pense que vous m'avez laissé entrer parce que vous étiez curieuse de voir quels souvenirs allaient venir… Mais je pense que vous serez bientôt prête. Vous ne faites plus du tout de cauchemars, n'est-ce pas ? C'est une bonne chose, ajouta-t-il alors que Gaïa lui confirmait l'absence de cauchemars d'un hochement de tête. Maintenant, je doute que vous soyez entièrement prête.

- Encore combien de temps ? murmura Gaïa, qui se sentait nauséeuse.

Elle n'avait pas déjeuné. À vrai dire, elle avait voulu le faire, mais lorsqu'elle avait vu que James était dans la cuisine avec Tim, elle avait préféré feindre traverser la pièce pour partir. Elle était ainsi arrivée avec une demi-heure d'avance à son cours particulier, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Si Drago avait paru surpris de la trouver là, il n'avait rien dit de désobligeant – ce dont elle le remerciait.

- Un mois. Peut-être un peu plus… Non, un mois devrait suffire, reprit-il, songeur. Du moins, pour les attaques les plus directes. Vous réaliserez plus facilement ce que vous êtes en train de vivre. Vous saurez dissocier la réalité du rêve. C'est d'ailleurs ce à quoi nous allons nous exercer, dès demain, lui apprit Drago. Je vais entrer dans votre tête, mais au lieu de remonter vos souvenirs – ou les miens, quand vous réussissez à me repousser – nous allons nous occuper de vous apprendre à différencier le vrai du faux.

Gaïa déglutit.

- Ne soyez pas décontenancée. Ce n'est pas si difficile.

- J'ai simplement une habitude assez désagréable, lorsque je suis dans une situation qui ne me plaît pas. Ce qui risque d'être le cas si vous devez implanter de faux scénarios dans mon esprit…

Drago haussa un sourcil surpris.

- Quelle genre d'habitude ?

- Une habitude que je devrais corriger, avoua Gaïa.

- Comment cela ?

- Eh bien… l'habitude de réagir violemment, ajouta Gaïa, claquant la langue contre son palais pour montrer son exaspération d'avoir à se répéter.

Drago soupira.

- Ce mois va être long…

**∆ | o**

- J'aimerais qu'on m'applaudisse ! s'écria Tim en entrant en fanfare dans la cuisine des Potter.

Lesquels étaient en train de manger. Mais ça, à vrai dire, ce n'était pas pour déranger Tim. Pas du tout, même.

Il tenait à la main un parchemin, sur lequel s'étalait une écriture fine et appliquée, qui n'était pas sans rappeler, pour ceux qui l'avaient connue, celle d'Albus Dumbledore.

- J'ai eu une réponse, expliqua-t-il, les yeux brillants encore plus, si cela était possible, que la dernière fois qu'il avait parlé aux Potter de ses résultats d'enquête. Et cette réponse est positive ! Notre homme veut qu'on se rencontre. Il est très intéressé par ces parchemins, et souhaiterait en savoir plus.

Gaïa fronça les sourcils, en dédaignant son assiette. De toute façon, elle n'avait jamais faim dès lors que James était dans la pièce. Pas depuis qu'elle avait fini par comprendre le reproche que lui avait fait Chloé. Pas d'attache, c'était bien ça son plan de vie. Surtout qu'elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas donner à James ce qu'il voulait. Elle était bien trop seule – il lui en avait d'ailleurs fait la réflexion, et pas de la manière la plus douce.

- En savoir plus sur quoi ? s'étonna-t-elle franchement.

- Sur nous, sur comment on a eu ces parchemins… Je lui ai dit que je n'étais pas celui qui les avait trouvés, expliqua Tim. Mais que j'étais historien, et ami avec vous. À mon avis, Harry, le fait d'avoir évoqué ton nom lors d'un de nos échanges a fait pencher la balance en notre faveur. Toujours est-il qu'il est d'accord pour nous accorder un entretien, et traduire les parchemins que l'on souhaite. Il dit qu'il est de plus en plus rare de trouver des documents nouveaux dans cette langue…

Cette histoire se tenait. Ils ne connaissaient rien de cette langue. C'était certain qu'il ne devait pas exister des dizaines de documents rédigés dans ce dialecte, que peu d'hommes sur terre semblaient capables de traduire. Même Gaïa se sentait prête à faire confiance à cet homme. Après tout, il lui permettrait de comprendre un peu mieux qui elle était. D'où elle venait. Et où elle pourrait peut-être aller.

- J'ai tendance à me méfier de ce genre de propositions aussi généreuses, avoua Harry en soupirant. Mais quand je vois les yeux de Tim briller de cette façon, je me dis que c'est normal de recevoir de telles invitations. Les historiens sont tous un peu fous, de toute évidence. Ils ont besoin de trouver de nouveaux parchemins à traduire…

Tim leva les yeux au ciel.

- Pas forcément. Certains sont satisfaits lorsqu'ils reçoivent des bouts de pierre dont ils doivent déterminer la provenance et l'époque, tout simplement, dit-il avec un sourire étincelant.

- Mais est-ce qu'on est sûrs de pouvoir lui faire confiance ? s'enquit Gaïa.

- Si on se posait tout le temps cette question, on ne pourrait faire confiance à personne, soupira Ginny, en souriant gentiment. Ceci dit, je comprends ton appréhension. Et je la partage un peu. On ne connaît rien de cet homme. Même pas son nom !

- Balthazar Baldi, répondit aussitôt Tim. Je pensais vous l'avoir dit…, avoua-t-il, confus.

- Tu devais être bien trop occupé à rédiger des lettres passionnées à ce cher Balthazar, à discuter du cours de l'Histoire des Sorciers, ce genre de choses…, plaisanta James.

- C'est fort probable, avoua Tim. Mais de toute façon, on se moque de son nom. Ce qui nous intéresse, c'est de pouvoir le rencontrer ! Alors, je lui dis que c'est d'accord ?

Harry échangea un bref regard avec Gaïa.

- Dis-lui que c'est d'accord, oui. Mais pas pour tout de suite. Disons… dans un mois. Qu'en penses-tu, Gaïa ?

Un mois, cela lui laissait le temps d'améliorer ses compétences en occlumancie. Selon Drago, c'était amplement suffisant.

Elle hocha donc la tête.

- Un mois, cela me semble être bon.

- Génial ! s'exclama Tim. Cela me laisse le temps de prévenir mon patron que je ne suis bientôt plus disponible… Bon, et maintenant, passons aux choses sérieuses. Qui vient, à part Gaïa, Harry et moi ?

**∆ | o**

Harry soupira en se laissant tomber dans son fauteuil, dans le salon. Son bureau étant occupé par Gaïa, il ne pouvait plus y passer des heures, comme il avait eu l'habitude de le faire. Mais ce n'était pas grave. La table basse du salon était tout à fait propice au travail, elle aussi.

Il étala les divers parchemins qu'il possédait dans cette langue étrangère et les regarda, la main soutenant son menton.

Il en avait encore discuté avec Gaïa, dans l'après-midi. Pas des parchemins, non. Mais de leur signification. Ils avaient toujours cette impression de connaître la langue qui était inscrite dessus. Mais ils étaient incapables de la lire. C'était frustrant, énervant. Surtout pour Gaïa, même si Harry devait bien reconnaître qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à ne pas penser à ceux-ci tous les jours, à n'importe quelle heure. Il avait envie de percer ce mystère.

Quelques petits coups furent frappés contre le carreau de la vitre à sa gauche. Il se retourna pour voir la chouette familiale, réclamant la chaleur de la maison. Comme toujours, il ne put lui résister. Tant pis si Nana n'appréciait pas la compagnie de l'oiseau, ou si Ginny lui faisait le reproche, le lendemain matin, de ne pas avoir nettoyé les plumes qu'aurait perdues Phaenom.

Il se leva donc, et la chouette, qui avait toujours préféré Harry aux autres membres de la famille, se posa sur son épaule, immédiatement. Harry retourna à sa place, une compagne en plus. Il gratta la chouette sur le haut du crâne, se souvenant avec nostalgie du geste qu'il effectuait avec son premier oiseau.

- Alors, tu n'avais pas envie de rester toute seule dans la volière, ce soir ? murmura-t-il. Je peux te comprendre. C'est toujours plus vide, sans les enfants…

Albus et Lily avaient un hibou pour eux deux, lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard. Le hibou avait en réalité plus d'affinités avec Albus, tout comme Nana était plus proche de Lily que des autres enfants Potter, mais ils avaient tous les deux l'habitude de prendre ce hibou pour le courrier. Jamais Lily n'aurait pris une chouette de l'école pour échanger des lettres avec ses parents.

- Tiens, je dois avoir quelque chose pour toi…, murmura Harry en fouillant dans sa veste.

Paume ouverte, il présenta quelques friandises qui traînaient toujours dans ses poches au volatile – la preuve qu'il avait des faiblesses. Bien trop gentil.

- Peut-être que tu vas m'aider à comprendre tout ça, toi… Non, évidemment, tu n'as pas d'accréditation en traduction de langues méconnues de tous, plaisanta Harry.

Il passa un moment à ne penser à rien, se préoccupant uniquement de sa chouette, qui appréciait de toute évidence ce moment. C'était ce genre de petits plaisirs, ceux de ne penser à rien, qu'affectionnait particulièrement Harry. Il sentait qu'il pouvait profiter réellement de la vie – ce qu'il n'avait pas fait au cours de son adolescence, trop occupé qu'il était à tenter de rester en vie. Un travail à plein temps, vu sa faculté à s'attirer des ennuis.

Toujours est-il que ce petit moment à ne penser à rien lui éclaircit les idées. Et lorsqu'il se pencha sur les parchemins, une fois encore, il fut pris d'un doute, se demandant s'il ne rêvait pas. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il sentait les serres de Phaenom qui s'enfonçaient dans sa robe, veillant toutefois à ne pas traverser le tissu et toucher la chair. Il sentait qu'il était bien réveillé.

Pourtant, ce qui se passait sous ses yeux aurait très bien pu n'être qu'un rêve.

Il déglutit, et se frotta les yeux. Mais non. Rien à faire.

- Je suis désolé, Phaenom, mais je crois bien que je vais te demander de travailler, ce soir…

Il attira à lui un morceau de parchemin, et écrivit quelques mots dessus à la va-vite. Puis, il donna le papier à sa chouette.

- Amène cela à Hermione. Et, surtout, ne reviens pas sans réponse.

Sa chouette ulula doucement, pour lui dire qu'elle avait compris le message. Puis, d'un battement d'ailes, elle s'échappa par la fenêtre qu'il venait de rouvrir.

Harry ne s'était jamais plaint du temps que mettait Hedwige à faire parvenir le courrier à ses destinataires. Mais il devait bien reconnaître que Phaenom était encore plus rapide. Aussi, lorsqu'il vit sa silhouette se découper dans le ciel moins de trente minutes plus tard, il ne fut presque pas surpris.

_« J'espère que tu es prêt à subir ma colère et celle de Ron dès demain, Harry. Sache que certaines personnes dorment, à une heure du matin, et n'apprécient pas être réveillées par la chouette colérique de leur meilleur ami. Tu as de la chance de retrouver ton oiseau en entier, me demande de te dire Ron._

_Enfin. Comme ta chouette ne m'a pas laissé le choix, voilà la réponse à ta question._

_Oui, je sais à quoi tu fais allusion. C'est ce que l'on appelle la mémoire génétique. Le principe de base, c'est que les connaissances de nos ancêtres nous sont transmises par notre ADN. Laisse-moi te dire que cette idée est totalement farfelue, mais puisque tu tiens tant à avoir des précisions sur ce sujet…_

_C'est un concept que les Moldus adorent utiliser dans leurs œuvres de science-fiction – promets-moi de ne pas devenir le nouveau Brad Wright. Les Moldus ont déjà bien assez de séries télévisées ainsi._

_Comme je te l'ai dit, le concept de base repose sur la transmission du savoir, générations sur générations. Apparemment, pour ce que j'en sais sur le sujet, ce n'est pas un don qui se développe des années plus tard. C'est quelque chose d'inné, que tu as dès ta naissance. Ceci dit, si tu n'es pas au courant de celui-ci, comment peux-tu l'exploiter ? Si c'est une voix, dans ta tête, qui te souffle les souvenirs de tes ancêtres, tu sais forcément qu'elle existe. Mais si tu te retrouves confronté à ce qui déclenche ta mémoire génétique des années après, peut-être qu'elle peut ne pas s'activer automatiquement._

_Mais tout ceci n'est que théorique, nous sommes bien d'accord sur ce point ? On a déjà bien assez à faire avec la magie, pas la peine de rajouter de la science-fiction à nos vies._

_Sur ce, merci de respecter le sommeil des autres._

_Bonne nuit, Harry._

_PS : Ta chouette est trop gourmande, et a vidé la moitié de nos réserves de friandises. »_

Harry relut plusieurs fois la lettre d'Hermione. Quoi qu'en dise le scepticisme de sa meilleure amie, le concept de la mémoire génétique existait bel et bien.

Il venait de l'expérimenter à l'instant.

- Eh bien, Phaenom, es-tu prête à découvrir avec moi ce qui se cache derrière ces lignes ?

La chouette ulula une fois encore. Harry prit cela pour du consentement, et sourit largement.

- Très bien. Alors, nous sommes partis pour une longue lecture…

Aussitôt qu'il se plongea dans les parchemins, il réalisa que ce ne serait pas aussi simple que cela. La mémoire génétique était bien plus complexe que ce que laissait entendre Hermione, et ceux qu'elle citait n'avaient jamais été confrontés à la véritable mémoire génétique. Ce n'était pas simple. La mémoire ne nous revenait pas ainsi, d'un claquement de doigts.

Il dut prendre des feuilles de parchemin vierges, une plume, et plusieurs bouteilles d'encre avant de réussir à traduire un seul paragraphe. Des mots lui échappaient, des conjugaisons, des déclinaisons aussi. Et puis, il n'avait jamais été doué pour les langues étrangères. Hermione, avec sa connaissance des Runes, aurait peut-être pu l'aider, mais il aurait dû traduire, pour ensuite lui faire passer ses notes, et la tâche aurait été bien plus longue. Et, surtout, il doutait qu'elle apprécie de recevoir une seconde fois la visite de Phaenom dans la même nuit.

Il mit trois heures avant de traduire toute une page. Ceci dit, il avait traduit la plus intéressante. Elle concernait Gaïa. Enfin, ça, il venait de le comprendre à l'instant, puisque le prénom de la jeune fille n'était jamais mentionné.

Mais c'était d'elle dont il s'agissait.

Et contrairement à ce qu'elle croyait, elle n'était pas que l'Héritière de la Baguette.

- Oh, Merlin, souffla Harry.

Il regarda le plafond, son bureau se situant juste au-dessus de sa tête. Gaïa revêtait une importance bien plus grande que ce qu'ils avaient cru, et c'était pour cela qu'elle avait été la plus recherchée, depuis sa naissance. Mais alors qu'il pensait à cela, Harry réalisa autre chose.

- Si c'est la mémoire génétique qui me permet de lire cela…

Il se tut.

- Mais où est-ce que Tim nous emmène… ? murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Il n'avait cependant pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps à la question. Il devait de toute urgence réfléchir à un plan. Et, surtout, il devait envoyer une lettre à Minerva McGonagall. Il devait absolument aller dans le parc de Poudlard.

* * *

**Note d'auteur.**

_Bonjour la compagnie ! Comment allez-vous en ce début de semaine ?_

_Allez, je ne vais pas m'éterniser en note d'auteur (pour une fois !) et vais simplement vous dire que j'ai bien mis le point final à cette histoire. Certes, je dois rajouter des passages, mais dans les grandes lignes, cette histoire est terminée. Allez, avec un peu de motivation, on pourrait presque m'applaudir..._

_Bon, plus sérieusement. Je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira aussi ! On n'oublie pas de remercier et de féliciter_ **DelfineNotPadfoot **_qui est là semaine après semaine pour corriger mes écrits._

_Et sur ce, je vous souhaite à tous une excellente semaine :)._

_(Bien sûr, s'il manque des deltas... dites-le moi !)_


End file.
